


Little Lost Boys

by TheCaptinofSirius



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arson, Bath Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Breaking Up & Making Up, Childbirth, Donquixote Doflamingo Being an Asshole, Double Anal Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Found Family, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Human!Gonbe, Human!Laboon, Human!Tyrannosaurus, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sex, Implied/referenced past character death, Law has an aversion to touch, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Mental Health Issues, Minor Character Death, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Platonic Cuddling, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding, Sounding, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Switching, This Fic Was Not Beta'd By Science, Threesome - M/M/M, platonic intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 187,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCaptinofSirius/pseuds/TheCaptinofSirius
Summary: Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgottenIt's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom- Kelly Clarkson, People Like Us--In a war-torn world, Whitebeard took in a group of orphans known as The Little Lost Boys. Bonds were formed, and they stuck together from childhood to adulthood.20 years later, The Little Lost Boys find themselves in the land of love and passion - Dressrosa. But all that glitters is not gold, and beneath Dressrosa's cheery atmosphere, lies and violence rage in the shadows.Join Law, Ace, Luffy and Zoro as they try and do what they've always done: get through these hard times, together. On their journey they discover secrets and lies that have grown up with them, and it changes their found family forever.Little Lost Boys is a story about found families, personal struggles, and above all else - love.
Relationships: Baby 5/Sai (One Piece), Brook/Calico Yorki, Crocodile/Donquixote Doflamingo, Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Franky/Nico Robin, Iceburg/Paulie (One Piece), Kaya/Usopp (One Piece), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Monkey D. Luffy/Vinsmoke Sanji, Past Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Comments: 29
Kudos: 58





	1. Year 1 - October

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome to my first One Piece fic. I hope everyone enjoys this story. I haven't published a fic in years, so if I forget to tag something, please let me know. Also, the tags will be updated as we go.
> 
> As a warning, this fic has a heavy dose of Rape/Non-con elements. Doflamingo is just awful to Law, so be prepared. For the most part it's implied, but I do have one or two scenes typed out that are hella descriptive. I will put warnings around those sections so you can skip them.
> 
> On that note, my usual sex scene beta was unable to edit the sex scenes in this fic. I apologize if they aren't the greatest. it doesn't really apply to chapter 1, but it will in the next!
> 
> This chapter is very much centered around world-building. I promise that after this one, it will go away!
> 
> Thanks to my wife for beta-in this for me <3 
> 
> Also, I will only be publishing this fic here. I usually cross post between FFN and AO3, but unfortunately the main ships in this fic won't be filtered correctly on FFN.

Growing up, Ace, Luffy and Sabo had wanted to be pirates.

Law wanted to be a doctor like his father.

Sanji wanted to be a chef.

Zoro wanted to be a great swordsman.

And Rosinante? Well he just wanted to find a happy family.

By the end of it, everyone in their family is happy and safe and loved. They have bright futures ahead of them, and, more importantly, they have each other.

But the road getting there? Oh it’s filled with hell.

* * *

One could argue that being one of the world’s most talented heart surgeons was a stressful title to bear.

For Trafalgar D. Water Law, that was the least of his problems.

His days began at 7 am sharp, unless something unavoidable happened the night before. He would wake up, shower, and then brew a pot of coffee. Sometimes Zoro would be up as well, sometimes he wouldn’t.

Alone in the kitchen of their two bedroom apartment he would zone out, the sound of the steady stream of coffee and the hum of the refrigerator the only sounds in the typically noisy apartment.

Once it chimed quietly, he would take his coffee and head for his favorite armchair in the living room. Once seated, he grabbed his tablet and began to read over the reports from the night before. Usually around the third report, his half hour of peace was interrupted by the harsh reality that was his life.

You see, Law was sort of an executive in a mafia-esque family. He had been for over 5 years now, even though he was barely 20 years old.

He rolled his eyes as he read the bickering-between-the-lines of Nami’s report on the cost of “Zoro’s brutish actions” the night before. 

He sighed as he read over the materials list that Usopp and Franky had put together. It was drastically higher than the month before, which meant that violence was up once again. He’d have to bring that up at their next meeting, if Pica or Diamante didn’t bring it up first.

When he got to the schedules of all six Clubs for the next month, he paused, looking over at their shelf of pictures. A sad smile tugged at the corner of his lips as his eyes landed on Cora-san’s wide, painted smile.

_You always complained about this, too._ He mused. Shaking his head, he returned his attention to the schedules. He made a few notes before turning his attention to the last item on his list.

“Oh.” He said, frowning down at the tablet. It was a reminder from Trebol and Pica that Baby 5’s maternity leave needed to start sooner rather than later. Which meant interviews were in his future. He groaned, already dreading the awful process.

“Long day ahead of you?” His eyes snapped up as Portgas D. Ace wandered into the room in a pair of sweats, scratching his bare stomach absently as he yawned. Law shrugged.

“About the same as any other. Nami and I need to open up bartender applications today for the Birdcage.” He explained. Ace nodded, yawning again before padding into the kitchen to start some form of breakfast started.

Law returned to his emails, and he was only pulled out of it when a plate was set next to him. With a reluctant sigh, he set down the tablet and picked up the plate of eggs, oatmeal, and what looked like some canned fruit cocktail. Ace sat down in the chair next to him, turning on the TV.

“Breakfast!” Luffy called from his bedroom, the smell from the kitchen probably waking him from his slumber. The low sound of Zoro grumbling got louder as the two walked into the kitchen. When he and Zoro entered the room a few minutes later, Law finished his breakfast and rose to his feet.

“I’m going to shower and head to the club early.” He announced. The other three males nodded.

“I can drive them later.” Ace promised. Law nodded to Ace, glad to have that settled. Without another word, he went to officially start his day.

* * *

Dressrosa was known to the world as the land of love, passion, and toys. Not only did it have some of the largest toy manufacturing companies in the world, but it also had some of the world’s highest rated strip clubs.

The Birdcage was considered to be the Family favorite; most of the leadership in the country could be found here. If you are summoned to speak with them, it would more than likely be done here first. The entire club was set up under a birdcage motif, from the walls to the cages the dancers used.

The Toy Box was designed to help those that have… unique tastes fulfill their wants and needs. It had a selection of toys for purchase, and all of its staff members were either dressed as soldiers or dolls.

The Scrap Heap; Out of all of the clubs, this one was where most of the younger crowd flocked too. It was a more traditional night club, and instead of strippers, they had aerialists that performed acrobatics while being painted in neon colors. It also held the family’s private Dungeon, though that was a well-kept secret.

Flower Hill was one of only two clubs to not contain any form of blatant sex work, Flower Hill is where one would go to acquire some of the Dressrosa-exclusive drugs in trial phases. Instead of a heavy bass, its dance floor was filled with the sounds of indie tunes, karaoke, or live bands.

The Underground is shrouded in mystery. You have to be given access to it by an Executive Family member, and if you disrupt the flow of the place, rumor has it that you will be executed. Aside from a limitless amount of drugs and alcohol, its members also were able to partake in whatever BDSM delights they desired.

Corrida Colosseum, the last of the clubs to be built, was not focused on just the sex side of adult entertainment--it had 5 unique floors. For those that were not into the rest of the high energy of the club, the first floor was dedicated to rest and relaxation. On the second floor, was a fighting arena where those that wanted to test their skill against some of the fighters in the Family could. The third floor was filled with arcade games, while the fourth floor was dedicated to sports entertainment, and was modeled after a sports bar. The fifth and final floor was dedicated to board games.

_“I just wanted every citizen of Dressrosa and any of our welcomed guests to have a place where they could go and enjoy themselves.”_ King Joker, also known by the locals as Saint Donquixote Doflamingo, had said in an interview after the Flower Hill opened.

The clubs were not the main source of revenue for the country, like many claimed. It was actually laundered drug and sex sales. And the Doflamingo Family that ran it had a very…interesting reputation. Some said that they were a loving and supportive group. Others said that only the executives were happy, and anyone else was miserable and treated like shit.

In truth, it was a mix of both.

* * *

Monkey D. Luffy was someone that you assumed was perpetually happy. A “look on the bright side” kind of person.

And for the most part, he was. He had a great best friend, a boyfriend, and the best big brother in the entire world.

But then he would sometimes be reminded of the grim reality they lived in.

“Saint Doflamingo is such a great ruler! I’m glad he squashed Marco the Phoenix and his rebels all those years ago.” One of the patrons of the Birdcage was laughing with a friend as Luffy and the girls made their rounds. He pointedly ignored that table, turning to another and smiling at one of his regulars. A blue haired dancer rose off of his lap, turning and smiling as she met Luffy’s gaze. She approached him, leaning in to kiss his cheek.

“Luffy, don’t react to that asshat. Not with tomorrow being Family day.” She warned. He laughed, even as he nodded.

“Thanks for keeping him company until I could come over, Vivi.” He grinned, plopping down next to the customer. As the man began to run his hands over Luffy’s legs, he held back a sigh.

He knew Vivi was right, but he hated it. He hated Mingo and the other executives so fucking much. Marco didn’t do anything wrong, and his death --hell, Rosi and Sabo’s deaths-- were tragedies that kept Ace and Law up at night still.

But as he had learned a few years ago, resistance was futile. They were stuck in his family for life, and if he caused a scene and it got back to Mingo, there would be hell to pay.

He didn’t want to be the reason Law’s birthday tomorrow would be any worse.

When he stepped backstage later that night to get ready for his final act, he bumped into Usopp and Ace discussing a potential malfunction with his fire act.

“Everything okay?” He asked. Usopp and Ace nodded.

“Looks like his canister was low. I refueled it, so even if it doesn’t work, it won’t explode.” His friend sighed. Ace gripped his shoulder, nodding his thanks.

“You’re next, Luf.” Ace said, playfully slapping his ass as he walked past him. Luffy rolled his eyes as Usopp laughed.

“You suck, Ace!” Luffy called over his shoulder. As he was checking his phone in his changing room a few minutes later, he rolled his eyes at his brother’s text, groaning.

**From: Ace**  
**Hell yes I do! And I hope, for little Zoro’s sake, you do too, baby brother.**

He loved Ace, he really did, but he was such an ass.

* * *

20 years ago dozens of bombs were dropped on The Great Kingdom, Fish-Man Island, and several other countries that all had one thing in common: they were not a part of The Alliance, a group of 20 countries that were “united for the greater good of all.” In retaliation, The Great Kingdom and Fish-Man Island gathered together a group of allies and formed The Federation. They sent a counter attack on the Alliance counties, effectively starting what was now known as The War. 

The war was still raging in some parts of the world, but the main conflict ended about 15 years ago when The Great Kingdom fell. Fish-Man Island and the other allies teamed up with The Federation joined with The Alliance to form the World Government.

The World Government was ruled by A Grand Council. It had five members that rotated every 10 years. Each five represented a certain part of the world, referred to as the East Blue, North Blue, South Blue, West Blue, and Grand Line. Each section had its own form of democracy and its leadership would choose that representative however they saw fit.

Dressrosa fell under the jurisdiction of the Grand Line, but rumor has it that King Joker was willing to put Dressrosa above all else.

The military might of The World Government was universal across all five sections. The Marines lead the public protection and enforcement of its citizens, and Cipher Pol lead its information network. Rumor had it that when a country began to go out of control, Cipher Pol was first sent in to take care of it quietly. They must have a 100% success rate because there had never been a country the Marines had to wipe off the map.

The Doflamingo Family was formed by a group of orphaned individuals very early on in the war. For its most senior members, they actually met up a lot earlier than that when their country tried to defy the Alliance and paid the ultimate price. So in their eyes, the only safe place and people were themselves.

* * *

Portgas D. Ace wouldn’t describe himself as happy, or secure, or even reliable.

But what he did consider himself was one hell of a great big brother.

The phone call that woke him up at 4am wasn’t unexpected. When Doffy had come storming into The Birdcage at 10pm and dragged Law out with him, Ace knew where that was going to go.

He finished his shift, and then assisted Zoro with prying Luffy off of the pole when his shift ended around 2am. After getting him home, all three of them took turns showering in their tiny two bedroom apartment, Ace was just dozing off when his phone began to vibrate. He jolted awake, quickly answering it.

“Fire Fist.” He yawned.

_“It’s done. We’re at The Underground. I’m outback.”_ Law’s voice was its typical monotone to any outside, but having been friends for over 16 years, Ace wasn’t fooled. He nodded, rising to his feet.

“Be careful, stay warm, and I’ll be there soon.” He said before hanging up. He grabbed his coat and keys and headed towards Luffy’s room. Peaking in, he wasn’t surprised to see Luffy draped across Zoro, happily drooling and snoring, nor was he surprised to see Zoro awake and watching him.

“He’s done, I’m going to pick him up.” He explained.

“Want me to come with?” Zoro offered. Ace shook his head.

“No, he’s just at the Underground. Get some sleep, I’ll be back in half an hour.” He said. Zoro nodded, though they both knew he wouldn’t sleep the entire time he was gone.

Ace shivered in his coat as the cold October wind blew threw him in the few minutes it took to get from his apartment to his car. Blasting the heat, he quickly grabbed the cold steering wheel and began to head towards Law.

When he pulled up, Law was leaning against a light pole, looking paler than usual. Ace unlocked the door, but didn’t move to help him get in as he seemed to be alright, despite the limp.

“He finished early tonight.” Ace said without cheer. Law nodded, grabbing the blanket from the back seat and wrapping it around his sore shoulders.

“Yeah, and he only beat me and then fucked me, instead of both at the same time. Got a light?” He asked. Ace nodded, reaching into his pocket and passing his cigarettes and lighter to Law.

“Scale of 1 to 10?” He asked. Law took a moment to analyze it, and then shrugged.

“Solid 6. I’ll just need your help with my back, and holding me steady as I do my check.” He said before taking a drag of the cigarette. Ace nodded, a murderous expression crossing his face and his hands tightened on the wheel.

It seemed that all it was these days were 6 or above. Just six months ago a six was rare.

Doffy was certainly getting restless, but with what, he wasn’t sure.

As they pulled up to the apartment, Law put out the cigarette, tossed the blanket into the back, and the two began the journey up the unsteady staircase, Law leading in case he collapsed and Ace needed to catch him.

“I’m going to start some tea for you as you get started. I’ll be there in a few.” He promised, squeezing Law’s shoulders. His friend nodded, and wordlessly began his journey to the bathroom.

As the sounds of the shower started, Ace’s phone pinged with the sound of a text message. He wasn’t surprised to see Zoro’s name on the screen. He sighed, typing his response.

**From: Zoro**  
**#?**

**To: Zoro**  
**6**

Zoro didn’t respond, which didn’t surprise Ace. Unless it was a 9 or a 10, he usually gave Law and Ace room to deal with it. Well, unless Ace was taken too. Then he hung around just in case. Luffy would get involved if he did, and it would only escalate the situation, so all of them tried to avoid that when they could.

When the kettle began to boil, he moved it off of the burner, turned off the stovetop and headed towards the bathroom.

“Ready?” Ace asked as he closed it behind him. Law pulled the curtain aside without another word. Ace stripped quickly and then joined him. He frowned as he noticed the fresh bruises, dark and angry, around Law’s shoulders and hips. Law turned, rolling his eyes at Ace’s fury and passed him the wash rag with antibacterial soap.

“Ace, don’t start. I just want to finish this and sleep. Thank god Kaya is back tomorrow.” He said. Ace’s expression softened and he took it without another word. Law turned, bracing himself against the wall and hissing in pain as the angle irritated the scratches. Without another word, Ace began to wash his back, cursing their boss to hell and back. Once he was sure that he got everything, he stepped back. Law turned around, yawning as he leaned in to Ace’s waiting arms, resting his eyes against his shoulder as he was embraced tenderly.

It wasn’t sexual between them, even though both were into men. The intimacy was about comfort and healing, and it always had been. Sometimes Doffy or one of the others took Ace too, and their positions were reversed, or they had to call Chopper to help them both.

“Thanks.” Law eventually murmured, taking Ace’s hands and wrapping them around his hips to hold him steady. Ace kissed his forehead.

“Anytime, Law, anytime.” He murmured as Law winced as his finger entered his own entrance, feeling for any tears or sore spots. Thankfully he didn’t feel anything, and he cleaned himself off before washing away everything. With a sigh, he reached behind him and turned off the water.

The two got out and dried off, and then after fixing up the cups and giving Law his pills, the two retreated to their shared master bedroom. Ace waited for Law to pick which bed he wanted tonight, and when he chose his own, Ace climbed into his bed and waited for Law’s breathing to even out. Once it did, Ace allowed himself to sleep.

* * *

The Doflamingo Family was the complex ruling class of Dressrosa. It was led by Donquixote Doflamingo. AKA King Joker. 

Below Joker were his four Executives: Trebol, the Executive of Supply Line Management; Trafalgar D. Water Law aka Corazon III, the Executive of Operations; Diamante, the Executive of the Fighters; and Pica, the Executive of Special Forces.

Trebol’s division dealt directly with the management of the drugs, sex workers, and their distribution throughout Dressrosa and the rest of the world. After a few years they became a well-oiled machine, and the three senior members of that division took up separate tasks as well. Giolla was the head chef of the family, in addition to being the creator of their new drugs. Monet was their lead choreographer of the clubs’ dancers, and the primary drug runner manager. Sugar designed all of the outfits of the dancers, and was in charge of overseeing the packaging of their drugs for transport.

Law oversaw all of the operations within Dressrosa. To help keep him sane, he had acquired several officers overtime. 

Nami, aka Cat Burglar, kept track of the Family’s finances. Her reports were sent directly to Doflamingo, and oftentimes she and Law would travel together to purchase things for the family. Her sister Nojiko was affiliated with their family and provided a ton of discounted produce for the clubs.

Usopp, AKA Sniper King, was the head engineer for the clubs, and occasionally helped with building new transportation for the drugs. His young wife Kaya was training to be a doctor under Law. Her brother Chopper, AKA Tony Tony Chopper was as well. Merry, their guardian, was a nurse for the family.

Iceburg was the head mechanic for the family’s vehicles, and owned a shop called Tom’s Workers. He dealt with managing both their public and private sides of the business. His husband, Paulie, dealt with public clients. His brother, Franky (AKA Iron Man), dealt with the family ones. His sister-in-law, Nico Robin (AKA Devil Child), privately taught all of the children in the family. This included her five year old daughter, Chimney.

Jinbei, also known as Knight of the Sea, was the head of security for all of the clubs, with the central station being located at The Birdcage.

Brook, aka Soul King, was the head DJ of The Birdcage, and scouted musical talent for the other clubs alongside Viola.

Viola, aka Violet, was the MC of the Birdcage and Entertainment Visionary for all of the clubs. Directly below here were all of the dancers. For the Birdcage, this meant Perona, Mansherry, Carrot, Wanda, and her niece, Rebecca.

Diamante was in charge of the Fighters of the family. For the most part they were stationed at the clubs to assist the bouncers, or in the case of Ace and Luffy, the dancers. His fighters included Lao G, stationed at The Underground; Senor Pink, stationed at Flower Hill; Machivise, stationed at The Scrap Heap; Ace, aka Fire First, stationed at the Birdcage; Luffy, aka Straw Hat, stationed at the Birdcage; Zoro, aka Pirate Hunter, stationed at the Birdcage. Gimlet, Senor Pink’s son, and Dellinger were both fighters in training. Gimlet was stationed at Corrida Colosseum, and Dellinger was stationed at The Scrap Heap.

Pica was in charge of the special forces of the family. Gladius specialized in explosives; Buffalo specialized in reconnaissance; Baby 5 specialized in arms; her husband, Don Sai, specialized in transportation; Bellamy specialized in recruiting fighters for the family; Caesar was their lead scientist.

For the most part, a member of the family didn’t want for anything. While they may not have been rich, if they needed something vital Doflamingo permitted them to have it. When Law asked for his own place with Zoro, Luffy, and Ace, he had been granted it. When he and Ace wanted their own vehicles, he had agreed.

At the same time, you got rewarded for your good behavior. If you were defiant, there were dire consequences.

Many people had died to find that out the hard way.

* * *

Family day was every Sunday. For the first Sunday of a month, it would be a birthday party for anyone celebrating a birthday.

This month they had two: Law was turning 20, and Tyrannosaurus was turning 2.

Doflamingo watched as his family laughed, drank and ate together, a wide grin crossing his face.

Luffy was hanging off of Zoro’s back, laughing as Usopp and Chopper did some stupid stunt. Nami was rolling her eyes, sharing an exasperated look with Iceburg and Kaya as Franky gave them advice on how to improve it. Merry was carefully preparing bandages for when one of them inevitably got hurt.

Brook, his husband Yorki, Robin, Paulie, and Jinbei were watching over the children of the family as they played on a jungle gym.

Chimney was the oldest at 5. Her little brother Gonbe would be 2 in February. Tyranno just turned 2, and Laboon, Brook and Yorki’s son, was 3. 

Watching fondly with them was Sai and Baby, their hands on her stomach. She was due in a month or two with a new family member.

Ace was sitting around a fire having a drinking contest with Perona, Viola, and Monet. The rest of the dancers, fighters, and Sugar were with them as well.

Gladius, Buffalo, and Bellamy were seated at the bar as Giolla and Caesar made up new drink recipes for the clubs.

Doflamingo himself was sitting at one of the tables on the porch above the others, looking down on them fondly. Diamante and Trebol were teasing Pica about something he had done recently, and Law was sitting quietly at his side, nursing his second drink of the night.

He was so damned proud of his family, he mused as he wrapped an arm around Law’s waist, tugging him closer. He felt Law stiffen at the contact, but like the good boy he was, he didn’t protest. With a content sigh, he turned to Law and kissed him, keeping it short and chaste.

“Come on, birthday boy. Let’s go to bed. I already let Ace know to take Zoro and Luffy home without you.” He purred. Law’s stoic expression didn’t change and he nodded, rising from his chair. “Make sure everyone gets home safely.” He ordered the other three. They all gave some form of affirmation as he took Law’s hand, leading him inside.

* * *

That night, two organizations were meeting in secret.

“So why did your bosses approve this partnership again?” Mr. 0 asked before taking a drag of his cigarette. His companion sighed, annoyed by the question.

“You read the menu. King Joker is taking advantage of our hospitality. His influence is beginning to impact our citizens, and that must be stopped at all costs. It’s why we were sent in.” He said, gesturing around to his group. Mr. 0 nodded.

“Well I want them both dead, so it doesn’t matter to me. Let’s talk strategy.” He said, leaning forward.

* * *

A few weeks had passed since the party.

As usual, Zoro was the first up in their home. After going for a quick jog, he came home and showered. By the time he was done, he was still the only one awake. He sat down on the couch, turning on the TV and zoning out as he watched whatever was on ESPN.

Law was up at around 9, his internal clock refusing to let him sleep in, despite his terrible night.

“Breakfast?” Law offered as he headed to the kitchen. Zoro shook his head.

“Not hungry.” Law nodded in agreement, coming back out with two cups of coffee. As Law caught up on his emails from this morning, Zoro began to doze off.

At 11, Luffy came bouncing into the living room, his typical hyper state of being.

“Zoro!” He cried, jumping on to his lap. Zoro jolted awake, but wasn’t surprised, even when Luffy leaned in and greeted him with a pretty deep morning kiss. Law was no longer in the room with him, but the soft sound of quiet murmurings coming from the kitchen implied that Ace and Law were making brunch.

“Food?” He asked as Luffy cuddled under his chin, a happy grin on his face.

“Eggs and bacon. We get to see Franky and Usopp today, right?” He asked as he pulled back to look at Zoro. Zoro nodded, leaning forward to kiss him before promptly shoving him off of his lap, smirking at the undignified squawk that left Luffy’s mouth. They made their way into the kitchen, Luffy hanging on to Zoro’s back like the pseudo-monkey he was. Ace ruffled his hair before setting two plates down on the table and Law sat down the other two.

“We also need to look over bartender applications.”

“Baby popped yet?” Zoro asked around a mouthful of food. Law scowled as Ace shook his head.

“Nope! But it’s soon, and we don’t want one of us, or Nami, running the bar, so we need to get that squared away. Trebol gave the okay to find someone early.” He explained.

“But more importantly, we get to play today! Woo hoo!” Luffy cheered. Law rolled his eyes, reaching across the table to shove another piece of bacon in his open mouth.

* * *

Tom’s Place had been the Family garage once upon a time. But when Water 7 burned down almost 2 years ago, Law’s crew came back with their newest family members and offered them a place where they would have a steady income and protection, so long as the family got priority.

“Look, Gonbe, it's Super Luffy!” Franky called out as his friends climbed out of Law’s car. The toddler in Franky’s arms laughed, reaching for Luffy who ran over to him, eagerly taking him from Franky.

“Daddy, is Super Zoro here too?” Chimney asked as she ran outside, Tyrannosaurus toddling after her. He smirked, kneeling down to scoop up both kids. Shaking their heads, Ace and Franky high-fived before following Law inside.

“Ah, so I did hear that we have guests.” The sound of a male voice drew the duo’s attention to the dining room, where Robin and Iceburg were surrounded by their own respective piles of paperwork.

“You were correct as always.” Robin agreed, not lifting her eyes from whatever she was reading. By the red pen in her hand, Law assumed it was some form of papers that needed grading.

“What can we help you with, gentlemen?” Iceburg asked, setting down his own paperwork. 

“We need to review potential bartenders. Baby is due soon.” Law explained, sitting down as well and pulling out his laptop from the bag at his hip.

“I’m going to check on Usopp and see if he’s done with my mini flamethrower yet.” Ace grinned, walking away from them to one of two garages that were outback. Though Usopp didn’t live here, his workshop was and it wasn’t uncommon for him to be here as well.

“Tell him and Paulie that we’ll order dinner later, and if they want an opinion, they should text Franky.” Robin called towards him. Ace waved over his shoulder.

“Who else is coming tonight?” Law asked, rolling his eyes at one of the applications and deleting it.

“Kaya and Chopper will be by closer to dinner. She wanted to check up on Viola’s twisted ankle. Everyone else is at the club tonight.” Iceburg explained, continuing his sorting.

A few hours later, Law had an idea of who he wanted to be their bartender, Robin’s grading was caught up, and Iceburg was done with his paperwork. They walked outback to find Kaya and Chopper had joined them. On Kaya’s hip was Gonbe, who was chewing on a teething ring. Chimney was on Zoro’s shoulders and Tyranno was on Paulie’s. Luffy, Franky, Usopp, Ace, and Chopper were having some kind of race, with Merry being the referee. Shaking his head, Law sat down at one of the nearby tables as Robin ordered the food.

The pizza showed up in about half an hour, and the noise suddenly grew.

“Food!” Chopper, Usopp, Franky, and Luffy all cried together as they dove towards the boxes. Robin chuckled, taking her son from Kaya and putting him in his high chair. Chimney climbed up next to him, grinning up at her mother. Franky sat down next to his wife, telling her that this was a “Super meal, babe!”

Luffy ended up between Ace and Zoro, happily sticking an entire pizza in his mouth. Law sat between Ace and Robin, rolling his eyes. Usopp sat next to Kaya and Chopper, challenging Luffy to an eating contest, which Paulie put a stop to as Iceburg fed their son.

A few hours later, the group had migrated inside and were watching a movie. When the kids fell asleep, Robin, Kaya, and Paulie took them upstairs to tuck them in. When Luffy and Chopper fell asleep too, and Usopp and Franky not far behind them, they all decided to call it a night.

“Come on, Luffy.” Zoro murmured as he scooped him up, wincing as Luffy’s head knocked into his jaw. Kaya gently woke up her brother before taking her husband’s hand.

“See you next week, guys.” Ace waved.

“Did you decide on a bartender, Law?” Robin asked, her arms around a sleepy Franky’s waist. He nodded.

“Yeah, some sous chef that wants to try something different for a few weeks, hoping for inspiration.” He shrugged, rolling his eyes when Ace collapsed against him, snoring away. Of course he would have an episode before they got in the car. Robin let out a thoughtful hum, but didn’t say anything else, shuffling her husband back into the house.

Ignoring that weird reaction, Law turned to Ace, all but dragging him to the car.

* * *

In Marine headquarters, two unique divisions sat down to discuss their plan.

“I don’t know about having two groups on the same case at the same time without some coordination between the two.” An older woman complained, sharing a look with an older male. He nodded, scratching the head of his pet goat.

“Agreed completely. But their goal is to infiltrate our side project and assist them in attacking our main goal from the front. Ours is more subtle. Well, I should say yours is more subtle. Ours involves cannon fire.” He shrugged. The red haired man across from him laughed, grinning.

“That’s very true. Personally I think our joint efforts will be more effective than theirs. After all, we both have an in.” He said, gesturing to the three people across from them. The two blond males shared a look over the head of a red headed female. The older male nodded, even as his concerned gaze landed on his blond.

“Well, let’s go over the plan again.”

* * *

Vinsmoke Sanji, 21 years old, had lived a very interesting life. Through an overly shitty childhood that involved no small amount of child abuse, neglect, starvation, and cannibalism, he found his dad, “Red Leg” Zeff, owner and head chef of their dream restaurant, the Baratie.

Zeff taught him all he knew, and when he started to make his own dishes, Zeff was so proud. Critical, but proud.

Which brought him to his current predicament.

“Pudding Cup, is the crème brulee ready for table six yet?” He sang back into the kitchen. His angelic little sister floated over to him, her brown eyes full of affection as she passed him the requested dish.

“Just came out, Sanji Sweetie.” She crooned back, and the two shared air kisses before he took it to table six.

“Whoa, I’ve never had this before! Thanks!” His attractive, blond male customer said.

“You haven’t had a lot of things before, Bo.” His female companion pointed out with a roll of her eyes. Sanji winked down at the sheepish face, leaning down to whisper in his ear.

“Just come back if you ever want a taste of something new, little darling.” He crooned before pulling back. “You two, little angel.” He said to the woman before leaving them both blushing.

Pudding rolled her eyes as he came back and swept her up into his arms, twirling her around until they were in the back.

“Did you get laid?” She asked, quirking a curious brow. Her brother was certainly….open in his affections for people in general, but that had been a bit much, even for him. He shook his head, grinning widely.

“I got the job!” He exclaimed. Pudding’s eyes widened, but before she could say anything in return, a familiar clunking set of footsteps approached them.

“Finally, now you can stop your moping. How long?” Both looked up as their foster father walked over to them. Sanji rested his head on top of Pudding, soaking up her innocent affection.

“Just until their regular bartender gets back from maternity leave. She’s due within two weeks, and she only wants to take a month off.” He explained. Zeff nodded, a proud shine coming to his eyes.

“I know the place isn’t the most reputable business out there, but it actually draws in a huge crowd. We should be honored to get the coverage.” Zeff explained. Sanji nodded, but turned his attention back to Pudding.

“I’ll be working weird hours for the next month, but that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t call me if any of those creeps take it too far.” He said sternly. Pudding rolled her eyes, pulling away from him.

“You are so overprotective!” She said. Zeff rolled his eyes as the two began their usual bickering.

Secretly he thought this would be good for his little eggplant. He needed to spread his wings and get away from them for a little while. Maybe if he wasn’t fretting over his age and health, or Pudding’s chastity he could find his own place in the world. With that thought, Zeff shook his head and turned back towards his office to begin rearranging the work schedule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news! This fic is 100% complete. We're looking at 21 chapters of hurt, comfort, smut and my attempt at several different types of scenes (action, stripping, etc). I will be posting on Saturdays or Sundays. My work schedule is a little hectic, but I can guarantee it will be on one of those two days. At this time, I don't have any planned breaks for this fic.
> 
> If you want to request something in the fic, feel free to let me know! I'm willing to write cutesy scenes in the fic, or I could make a collection of one shots if it doesn't fit what's planned
> 
> If you want to chat with me, feel free to come say hi on my insta @kida.asumi I mostly post reviews of Otome/BL Games.


	2. Year 1 - November

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here is chapter 2~ 
> 
> I've added a few new tags, mostly characters and new sex-esque tags. I won't tag every character that is in this fic, just ones that I feel have a stronger presences than others. Note the "This Fic Was Not Beta'd By Science" tag because I tried to google some things before I put them in, but it was sometimes an uphill battle so I took a few liberties here or there.
> 
> There is a rape/non-con scene between Doflmingo and Law in this chapter. I have a bolded line before and after the scene so you can skip it if you'd like. Things that are mentioned in the conversation will be brought up again, so you won't miss anything.
> 
> As a reminder, the sex scenes in this fic are un-beta'd, so sorry for any mistakes! And always always, thank you to my wife for beta-ing the non-sexy parts of this fic~

Sanji was a little anxious as he approached the nightclub. The Birdcage was rumored to be an elite place, whatever that meant, but more importantly it was run by the Doflamingo Family. As he walked in, he was stopped by a large man, whose black hair was pulled up into a high bun. He frowned.

“I’m sorry, sir. We are not open yet.” Sanji nodded.

“I know. I’m actually new here. My name is Vinsmoke Sanji.” He said, offering the man his hand. His face lit up with recognition, and he reached for the radio on his hip.

“Knight of the Sea to Cat Burglar.” He said.

_“Go for Cat Burglar!”_ A chipper, feminine voice called.

“The replacement bartender is here.” He explained.

_“I’ll be right down. Ugh, knock it off you two-”_ She was cut off by a loud crash that they could hear all the way up front, causing both to wince.

“Some of our guys get a little too crazy with their roughhousing. I’m Jinbei, by the way.” He said, taking Sanji’s hand.

They waited until a petite redhead walked into the hallway, bickering with a man with short green hair.

“I’m telling you, I can handle myself.” She was saying. Her companion scowled.

“And I’m telling you I don’t want my ass kicked for breaking procedure.” He argued back. Jinbei cleared his throat, and both turned to him. His eyes widened as he realized how attractive both were. The petite redhead had striking brown eyes and a smile that promised a world of amazingly terrible things. The man had short green hair, a scar over his closed eye, bulging arms that were very promising, and three swords, yes swords of all things, attached to his hip. At least this was a promising start.

“I’m Nami, head of accounting. You must be Sanji.” She said, shaking his hand. He nodded, pulling the back of her hand to his lips.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Nami.” He said before turning to the silent third person with them. Nami rolled her eyes, gesturing to him.

“This is Zoro. He’s our main bouncer, so I wanted to make sure you knew what he looked like in case you ever need his help with the drunks. Come on, I’ll introduce you to everyone. The girls just got done with practice and Kaya should be back with lunch soon.” She said, turning back to the club. Zoro stayed with Jinbei, his face a stoic mask. Sanji sent him a wink, delighted when his eye twitched and an attractive scowl crossed his face.

When they stepped foot into the main room, his eyes widened.

“Wow.” He breathed. To call this place high class would be an understatement. All of the seats were dark leather, whether they were bench, couch, chair or stool. The table and counter tops were a black marble, and the rest of the pieces were what looked like glass.

The walls have light tubes running at a curve from the floor to the middle of the ceiling in the main area, where an expensive set of par lights were neatly bunched together.

Despite that, the walls themselves were a dark red, and there wasn’t a window in sight.

The main stage wasn’t as big as he expected, it was probably only 15 feet wide, and it had a five foot wide catwalk that extended probably 8 feet out. There were poles put strategically around the room, but the interesting thing is that they were suspended from the ceiling and enclosed in cages.

Nami’s giggle brought his attention back to her.

“Yeah, I felt the same way when I was brought in.” She said, and the two walked towards the middle of what must have been the dance floor where nine people were sitting around in a circle.

“Oh, Luffy, Ace, you’re here too. I stand corrected on my earlier “girls” comment, Sanji.” Nami said. Indeed there were two men sitting amongst the women. All of them looked up as the two approached.

“Oh, is this my replacement?” A new voice said. Sanji looked up to see a heavily pregnant woman being helped down a set of stairs by a man in a lab coat. Nami nodded, clapping her hands together to get everyone’s attention.

“Everyone, this is Sanji. Sanji, don’t worry about remembering names for now, you’ll get that soon enough when they get on stage. But for introductory purposes, our female dancers are Perona, Vivi, Mansherry, Carrot, Wanda, and Rebecca.” Sanji nodded towards the girls. All of them were beautiful, and very unique.

Perona looked very similar to one of the scene kids that came into the Baratie. Her long pink hair was in two, curly pigtails. Atop her head was a black, red, and white Victoria crown. She wore a long sleeved crop top with a skull heart on the front and red lace at the collar and wrists. She wore horizontally striped black and white leggings under a red mini skirt that had stars around its frilly edges, held around her slim hips with a red and gold studded belt.

Vivi’s long blue hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, and she wore white booty shorts under a dress shirt that had diagonal black stripes across it.

Next to her sat Mansherry, who wore a plain white dress with a green ribbon around the waist that matched her eyes. She had so much blond curly hair that Sanji was recalling childhood tales of Rapunzel. 

Rebecca wore her pink hair back in a long pink braid, with a ruffled orange mini skirt and long sleeved yellow shirt.

Carrot wore a black beanie on her short blond hair and a short, sleeveless orange dress.

Wanda wore a short pink dress and a blue jacket over it, her brown hair tucked under a hat.

“Ace and Luffy are our male dancers. They do other things too, but a few times a week we like to spoil the audience with one or both of them on stage.” Nami continued on.

Ace wore a black set of cargo shorts, but left his red short sleeved shirt unbuttoned to reveal his impressive eight pack. He had an easy smile on his face, drawing Sanji’s eyes to the freckles across his cheeks and the black wavy locks framing his face.

Luffy wore something similar, but his shirt was black instead of red, his abdomen had a subtle eight pack unlike he’s brother’s well defined, and on his head was a straw hat of all things. He beamed at Sanji, and that smile had Sanji smiling back. He seemed like a sweetheart. 

“Monet is our dance instructor, and the two joining us now are Baby 5, our current Bartender, and Dr. Trafalgar Law, the Executive of Operations.” Nami said, introducing the last three.

Monet wore grey booty shorts and a blue striped tank top, and had long green hair down to her back.

Baby 5 was definitely pregnant, and she wore a dark blue dress with a white apron around her abdomen. Her black curls were pulled back by a red hair bow.

Law, the man that hired Sanji, had his arm around her waist to keep her steady, and a scowl on his face as he took in the twin innocent expressions Luffy and Ace sent him. He wore an interesting pair of spotted jeans under his lab coat that meshed well with the fluffy, white and black spotted hat on his head.

“It’s nice to meet all of you.” He said, and meant it too.

“Welcome aboard, Sanji. Nami will handle your paperwork and pass you my contact information. It’s okay for you to start tonight, right? Baby has dropped, so looks like her due date may be sooner rather than later. As entertaining as I would find her giving birth in the middle of a strip club, my customers wouldn't agree.” Law explained. Sanji nodded, sliding his hands into his pockets.

“Absolutely.” He agreed. Nami beamed, taking his head and leading him away. From the scary glint in her eyes, Sanji had a thought that he might be about to sign his life away.

* * *

Sanji’s first night was an interesting one, to say the least.

For one thing, both Ace and Luffy danced, which according to some of his drunken patrons, was very rare.

For another, the Executives of the Doflamingo family were present tonight. Nami assured him that this was just because they usually came together on the 1st and 15th of each month, but it certainly put him on edge.

And by the way that Ace had a tight smile across his lips as he weaved in and out of the flames on the stage, stripping as he went, he wasn’t the only one.

Luffy finished first, and he jumped behind the bar, wrapping his arms around Sanji, who jumped. Sure, their eyes had met several times throughout the night, but he hadn’t expected such a warm greeting. Hell, they had only met that morning.

“Luffy, we’ve talked about this.” They looked over as Zoro approached, leaning across the bar to glare at the younger male. The stern note to Zoro’s voice did things to Sanji, but he refused to admit it. At least while he was still at work. Luffy pouted up at Sanji, his dark eyes widening adorably and Sanji felt himself melting. He was such a sucker for cute, innocent faces.

“It’s okay that I hug you?” He asked. Sanji nodded, ruffling his hair with one hand as his other wrapped around Luffy’s waist, tugging him a little closer. Zoro groaned, leaning over the bar to swat Luffy’s ass.

“Don’t indulge him.” He grunted. “He may seem cute and innocent, but underneath all that is a little demon monkey that will steal as much as he can get away with.” Zoro warned before walking back into the crowd.

“Quite the minx, are you?” Sanji asked, smiling down at Luffy when he cuddled into his arms.

“Only sometimes. I’m always sleepy after a routine and nothing is better than a snuggle to perk me back up.” He purred. Sanji laughed, and he had to stop himself from dropping a kiss to the top of his head like he would do with Pudding. Luffy nodded, and with a reluctant sigh he climbed over the bar and plopped down onto a stool.

Luffy began to ramble about a lot of things; Sanji wasn't able to catch everything that Luffy said, but he did catch the occasional familiar name. He learned that Luffy lived with Ace, Zoro, and Law, he was 19, and that his favorite food was meat.

“Oi, Luffy, give it a rest.” Ace said as he and Zoro sat down on either side of the younger male. “I need the strongest thing you can mix with Fireball. It’s going to be a long night.” He said to Sanji, even as his eyes met Zoro’s, which narrowed. Sanji thought it was an odd statement, but it obviously went over Luffy’s head.

“Ace! Want to snuggle? That will help with post routine aches and pains.” He said, and before Ace agreed, Luffy was in his arms, nearly smothering him with a hug. Sanji hid a laugh as he mixed Ace’s drink, and even Zoro’s expression softened.

“Want anything?” Sanji offered him. Zoro nodded.

“A shot of whiskey if you have it. And a glass of water. It’s hot as balls in here.” He scowled, pulling at the collar of his shirt. Luffy was suddenly shoved onto his lap instead, and with practiced ease Zoro caught and arranged him.

“Ugh, now I’m covered in your sweat too, Luf.” Ace whined, but even Sanji could detect the lighter tone he used. From Luffy’s smug smirk, that had been his goal. Content that he had helped his brother, he dropped his head onto Zoro’s shoulder. From the easy intimacy between them, Sanji wondered if they were dating. He finished their drinks and then moved on to his other customers, leaving the three of them alone to talk.

Ace slipped away around 11, and Zoro disappeared around midnight, leaving just Sanji and Luffy, who had grown quiet. It wasn’t so much the lack of sound that caught Sanji’s attention, but the troubled look in his eyes.

“Are you alright?” Sanji asked, refilling his soda. Luffy nodded, yawning widely.

“Yeah, I’m okay. Sanji, can I ask you something?” He said. Sanji nodded, pausing what he was doing to give Luffy his undivided attention. “What do you do when you know someone close to you is getting hurt to protect you?” He asked. Sanji’s eyes widened, but he quickly controlled his expression, pushing the questions he had to the back of his mind. Instead he let out thoughtful hum as he thought about how to answer.

“I suppose it would depend on why they are getting hurt for me. Is it protection from something serious that I couldn’t handle? Or something that would suck to get over? Or are they protecting me because they are overprotective? If it’s just that, I would go around them and confront the issue. But if it’s for reasons that haven’t been fully explained to me, I would trust their judgement.” He said. As a big brother, he sometimes wished Pudding would do that, and he hoped that Ace would appreciate that bit of advice. Luffy sighed, and Sanji’s heart ached at how defeated he sounded. This bright man should never sound like that, and his hands itched to reach out and touch him.

“I was afraid of that. Sometimes I wish I wasn’t the baby of the family.” He mumbled. The forlorn expression on his face was too much for Sanji to resist, and he reached under the table for the bag of cookies he had brought along to munch on.

“You know what makes me feel better when I’m sad or stressed?" He asked. Luffy shook his head, curiosity burning in his dark eyes. Sanji pulled out the bag of cookies and then quickly poured Luffy a glass of milk. Luffy grinned, and he leaned over to kiss Sanji on the cheek.

Sanji’s cheeks burned as Luffy’s spirits were lifted.

* * *

Zoro had not had the best night. Not only was it the 1st, which meant Law would be an 8 or 9 tonight anyway, but Ace was with him, which meant it would be a 10. Around 2am, he managed to get everyone safely backstage and Luffy behind the bar, where Sanji was keeping him entertained. As Brook wandered down from the sound booth and began to discuss something with Luffy, Zoro waved Sanji over.

The pretty blond walked around from behind the bar, leaning in closer to listen to Zoro over the thrum of people.

“I need a favor, cook.” He said. Sanji rolled his eyes at the nickname, but nodded.

“What’s up?” He asked. He had solved Luffy’s problems tonight, so maybe he could do it for his potential boyfriend as well. After all, isn’t that what bartenders did?

When Zoro’s expression turned grave, he recalled his conversation with Luffy and his heart sank, wondering if the two were related.

“I’m going to call a friend, and they will be dropped off here. I need to finish doing my rounds, and they will need let in. Don’t let Luffy see them, he will panic.” He explained. Sanji’s eyes widened in alarm, but he nodded.

“Is everything okay? Do you need someone to watch your back?” He asked. Zoro paused, and then he smirked, leaning in close to Sanji until their breath mingled.

“Nah, it’s not a fight, but it’s sexy you would have my back.” He said, and then suddenly he pulled back, chuckling low in his throat as the blond swayed forward, face burning red.

As he kicked people out of the bathrooms, he kept thinking back to that moment. Sanji was sexy as hell, and by the way Luffy had taken to him, he could guess they were on the same page. But they had never really talked about having a threesome before, so he was curious to see how the next few weeks would go.

Chopper managed to slip inside without Luffy’s notice, and Zoro met him in the apartment above the club, relief sinking into him at the sight of the young doctor to be. Part of the reason Law had agreed to train him and Kaya together was for situations like this.

“I’m going to start prepping for anything now, Zoro.” He said, his young face strangely serious. He nodded, and then returned downstairs to see Luffy dozing on Sanji’s shoulder. The blond had closed down the bar, and was sitting on a stool next to his boyfriend. Zoro chuckled, walking forward to pick him up. As expected, Luffy cuddled into his chest, his legs on either side of his hips. It was his preferred way to be held, and Zoro was more than happy to indulge him. Sanji watched them, and there was a strange, almost envious look on his face.

“Come on, cook, let’s get out of this place.” He said, nodding his head towards the door. Sanji rolled his eyes, but followed after him. They set the alarm system and locked the door, and Sanji even helped Zoro get Luffy into his car. It was then Sanji noticed another car in the parking lot, and he frowned.

“Is that your friend’s?” He asked, gesturing to it. Zoro shook his head, watching as Sanji lit a cigarette.

“It’s Law’s. This is Ace’s car. I don’t have one, and Luffy can’t drive. Neither can Chopper, but he’s learning. Law and Ace are still in their meeting.” He said bitterly, and reached a hand out for Sanji’s cigarette. To his surprise, Sanji plucked it from his lips and pressed it against Zoro’s for him. The brief taste of the blond’s fingers had his head spinning, and he hoped Luffy would be down for some quick sex before bed. This blond did something to him, and he really liked it.

“You two are dating, right?” Sanji asked after they passed it between them. Zoro nodded. Sanji had an interesting look cross his face, but whatever it was, he didn’t comment. 

Once the cigarette was done, Zoro watched Sanji walk to his car, and once he was secure, Zoro took Luffy home.

“Zoro?” Luffy yawned as he was stripped.

“Hm?” Zoro asked, stepping into the shower with Luffy in his arms. Luffy let out a moan as the hot water hit his back, and he leaned up to kiss him.

“Want you.” He said, voice hitching as their bare cocks rubbed together. Zoro grunted an agreement, cupping Luffy’s face and angling his head for a deeper kiss, his tongue taking complete control. Luffy reached between them and got both of their dicks in to his hand, starting a quick pace.

“Fuck, ‘s good.” Zoro grunted as he broke away from the kiss, his eyes meeting Luffy’s. Luffy nodded, moaning loudly as Zoro took over, his rough hand so much better than Luffy’s. It provided just the right amount of friction, and he knew exactly what to do to get Luffy over the edge.

“Close.” Luffy gasped, sucking a mark on Zoro’s neck. Zoro’s dick jumped against his at the feel of his teeth, and he grinned. He loved that he could do this to him.

A quick twist of his wrist and a talented slide of his thumb over their tips had them both orgasming. Zoro pressed their lips together as he jerked them through it, Luffy’s tongue warm and eager against his own. As the last of their orgasms dripped out of them, Luffy slowed down the kiss, the brush of their tongues becoming tender. He pulled away from the kiss with a content sigh. Zoro smiled down at him, kissing his nose before pointedly grabbing the soap and handing him the shampoo.

Luffy grinned as they cuddled in their bed a few minutes later. He was warm and sated and curled up with his amazing boyfriend.

“I love you.” He said. Zoro blushed, still not used to those words. It had only been within the last year that Luffy had begun to say them.

“Love you too.” He mumbled. When Luffy’s fingers began to draw patterns on his chest and his face took on a contemplative expression, Zoro brushed his hair back and kissed his forehead.

“Sanji?” He guessed. Luffy nodded, looking up at him.

“He’s interesting. And pretty. And makes great cookies.” He said. Zoro nodded.

“Yeah. And he has a spark in him that would be a ton of fun.” He said, smirking. Luffy laughed, resting his cheek on Zoro’s chest.

“So…where do we go from here?” He asked. Zoro sat up, cupping Luffy’s face.

“If it goes anywhere, it goes with both of us. Are you okay with that?” He asked, tracing Luffy’s cheeks. His boyfriend nodded, a tender smile crossing his face.

“Yeah. Are you?” He asked in return. Zoro nodded as well, kissing Luffy tenderly.

“Any limits?” He asked. Luffy shook his head.

“Not that I can think of. I don’t want to get my hopes up.” He murmured. Zoro nodded, burying his nose in his hair.

“Me either.” Luffy yawned, burying his nose against the base of Zoro’s throat.

If this…whatever it was with Sanji went anywhere, then it went with them together, and that’s exactly what he had been hoping Zoro would say.

* * *

It was close to six this time when Zoro’s phone went off. Thankfully Luffy slept like the dead, so after locking the bedroom door and turning on the alarm system, Zoro pulled on a jacket, grabbed Ace’s keys, and drove to the Birdcage first. He called Ace back as he waited for Chopper to join him.

“Location?” He asked.

_“…The Toy Box. Hurry, they took my shirt and Law is nonresponsive. Definitely two fat 10s.”_ Zoro frowned at the shake in Ace’s voice. He could count on one hand the number of times he had heard it.

“I just grabbed Chopper from the shop, so we’re 10 minutes away.” He said. He handed Chopper the phone so he could speed, and the teen kept a steady stream of reassurances to Ace the entire time with the occasional direction to Zoro. The car was barely in park before he was up and out of the car, Chopper on his heels. Ace was leaning against the corner of the steps to The Toy Box, and from what he could see, Law was curled up behind him. Zoro rushed towards them, reaching for Law first because Ace wouldn’t go otherwise. Dull, grey eyes looked through him, and Zoro felt his stomach drop. It hadn’t been this bad in at least a year. Chopper opened the door for him, and Zoro gingerly put Law in the back seat. The doctor tensed.

“Ace?” He called, barely above a whisper.

“He’s right outside, I’ll go get him.” Zoro promised, but he doubted Law heard it as he mumbled for Ace again. He all but sprinted to Ace, scowling when he noticed his shaking form.

“Fuck.” He growled, helping Ace to the other side of the car. Chopper climbed into his seat, turning around to watch as Ace pulled Law into his arms, despite his own strength dwindling fast. 

“I’m here baby, it's okay. You’re safe.” Ace said, pressing kisses to the top of Law’s head. Law’s grip became tight on Ace, and Chopper sighed as he watched the older of the two wince.

“Did he touch you too?” Law’s question was barely audible from where he had his mouth pressed up against Ace’s shoulder. Ace shook his head.

“No. Only Pica and Diamante this time.” He said, shivering at the thought. Law seemed to relax at that, and then he went limp in Ace’s arms. Ace let out a curse, burying his nose in Law’s dark hair as he swallowed his own panic. This wasn’t the first time something like this had happened. He just worried each time that they wouldn’t be able to get him back.

Chopper turned to share a concerned look with Zoro, only to find his face a raging storm. Nodding, Chopper texted Nami that Law and Ace would both be out tomorrow, and prayed that Luffy wouldn’t wake up as they brought them in. He didn’t think Zoro or Ace could handle that, and he would have his hands occupied.

When they got to the apartment, Zoro pulled Law out of the car. Ace pulled himself up as Chopper grabbed his bag, locked the car, and then helped him up the stairs. It was a slow process, but they got up there eventually. Ace put in the code for the alarm and then slowly went inside as Zoro and Chopper went straight for the bathroom. Ace closed the front door as he heard the sound of the shower start, and after locking it and turning on the alarm, he limped to the kitchen, grabbing the red bag of pills they would need to get through this.

He was about to limp to the bathroom when Zoro appeared and helped him along. When he got in there, Law was sitting on the toilet, eyes not seeing the wall in front of him. Ace shook his head, passing Chopper the bag before leaning against the sink, bracing his weight as he lifted one foot.

“Can you get my shoes?” He asked Zoro, who nodded. After he was stripped, he hobbled over to Law and cupped his face, bringing their foreheads together.

“I’m going to take your clothes off, and then we are going to get in the shower.” He said. Law’s eyes focused on him at his words, and he blinked twice to show he agreed. Ace nodded, and despite his pain, he managed to get Law undressed by himself. He then helped them both crawl into the tub, Zoro hovering nearby in case he needed to help. Chopper passed Ace the antibacterial soap and a clean washcloth before turning to his bag and beginning to sort what they would need.

Ace managed to get everything washed for both of them, and then winced as he realized what was left. He cupped Law’s wet face, forcing him to focus again.

“Law. We need to check inside now. Do you want to do it, or do you want me?” He asked. When he didn’t respond, Ace brought up his other hand and gripped the back of Law’s neck. That seemed to rouse him, and he shivered, despite the hot water.

“I…Ace, I want to. But I don’t know…” He trailed off, unable to voice that he couldn’t really feel his legs. Ace nodded, guessing that would be the case.

“Zoro, can you help me to the edge of the tub?” He asked. Zoro nodded, and then as gently as he could, he helped lift Ace. He winced when he noticed the blood that had accumulated under him. Ace ignored that, turning to Law and, with a strength Zoro was surprised by, he tugged Law up and in between his legs, his arms shaking with the effort to hold him up. Sensing that, Law leaned heavily between Ace’s legs, wrapping one arm tight around him to keep them connected. He reached behind him, sliding two fingers into his entrance and felt around. He relaxed when he didn’t feel anything. With that relief came back a little more of his strength.

“You can put me down, Ace. You’re next. Me or you?” He asked. Ace released his hold on Law, body sagging with relief.

“You. I’m torn, but I can’t tell how badly and it’s freaking me out.” He said, voice shaking. Law squeezed his knees and nodded, scooting back so Zoro could help Ace get on his knees. He helped him lean over the tub, his hands a steady weight on his shoulders so he wouldn’t topple over.

As gently as he could, Law spread apart his cheeks, tsking when he saw the slight tear at the rim of his ass. He tested it with his thumbs, relieved that it appeared to be a small enough tear that Ace should be fine with a liquid diet for the next week. He pressed a kiss to the base of Ace’s back in warning before he slid his finger up his ass, the act as clinical as he could make it. He scowled when he found three tears.

“Zoro, turn off the shower. Chopper, can you grab the light?” He ordered, his episode rapidly ending as he realized Ace was seriously hurt for the first time in years.

“Is it bad?” Ace asked. Law didn’t answer, instead he squeezed the ankle closest to him gently.

As soon as the shower was off, Chopper brought the light over and both let out a sigh of relief when they noticed the three fissures he had felt hadn’t broken all the way through his inner lining. That meant stitches could be avoided. He nodded at Chopper, and the young doctor pulled back. Zoro eased Ace up and Law took his weight, pulling him into his arms as he buried his face in his neck, relief pouring over him.

“No, not at all. A liquid diet this week and you should be good.” He promised. Ace relaxed too, and then they both looked up as Chopper and Zoro came over with bathrobes and towels.

“You both need a few stitches here or there on your back and shoulders, so we can’t get you dressed yet. But we can get you dry and warm as we make hot chocolate.” Chopper teased. Zoro helped Ace up first, letting him sit down on the toilet in his robe as Law came up next. Chopper ran a towel over both of their heads before passing them both a cup of pills and a cup of water. They knocked them back, and then the four went to the kitchen. No one spoke as they drank and Chopper stitched them up, trying to avoid waking Luffy. Once the chocolate was gone, Chopper packed up his bag and Zoro cleaned up the bathroom. Ace took Law’s hand, and together they limped for their bedroom. They got dressed in their pajamas and without a word, Law tugged Ace to Ace’s bed, climbing in first. Chopper climbed into Law’s bed, and Zoro tucked all of them in before going to bed himself.

“You okay?” Ace whispered as their legs twined together. Law nodded, burrowing into his arms.

“Yeah. You?” He asked. Ace nodded, relaxing.

“Yeah.”

* * *

A few days later Baby gave birth to a healthy baby boy. Kaya had delivered the baby in their palace operating room in the early morning.

“Baby! Baby!” Luffy chanted as he, Ace, Law, and Zoro walked towards the guest room that Baby, Sai, and the newborn were staying in for a couple nights.

“This isn’t the first baby we’ve had born in the family.” Law pointed out. Luffy pouted.

“Yeah, I know. But it’s still exciting!” He laughed. Zoro shook his head, even as he slung an arm around his shoulders to settle him some. He was sure that Luffy’s energy would excite the newborn, and bring hell upon its parents.

“Baby, my darling.” Ace said as he walked into the room. Baby looked up from where she had been reading something and she grinned, waving them over. Sai was sitting in the chair next to her, holding a blue bundle.

“Fire Fist! Oh, you brought the whole gang.” She teased, gladly accepting Ace’s hug. He kissed her forehead before looking over at the baby. His expression softened at the newborn’s innocent face.

“Great job, Baby. He’s beautiful.” He said. Luffy walked over, dragging Zoro with him. He quietly gushed, introducing himself to the newborn. Law was looking over Kaya’s notes, a satisfied expression crossing his face which indicated to Ace that she was doing well.

“I’m so happy he’s here. Don Happo is his name. He’s gonna look just like his Daddy.” She said, affection in his eyes as she looked over at her husband. Sai rolled his eyes.

“I hope not. I was surprised when I landed you.” Zoro and Luffy laughed as Ace shook his head and Law rolled his eyes.

20 minutes into their visit, Viola and the dancers appeared, all of them gushing as they spotted the baby. Taking that as a sign, Ace kissed Baby’s forehead.

“Let us know if you need anything.” He said. She nodded, smiling.

“Thanks Ace. And thanks for coming guys. Now Becca, Vivi! Come here and see me too!” She called. As the four men left, they heard the noise level rise from the room. Law and Zoro shared a look that conveyed they were glad they left when they did.

* * *

Zoro’s 21st birthday began Luffy’s warm lips wrapped around the head of his dick, his hands stroking the rest of his shaft.

“Mmm, happy birthday to me.” Zoro murmured, sliding a hand in to Luffy’s hair. Luffy winked up at him before returning his attention to building Zoro’s erection. When his tongue dipped in to the slit, Zoro closed his eyes, a quiet grunt leaving him as his gut pooled with heat.

At the first bead of pre-come, Luffy let out a needy whine, sucking more insistently against his head for anymore drops. Zoro tightened his grip on Luffy’s hair at the suction, tilting his head back as he felt the first twinges of his orgasm begin to build. Luffy must have felt it too because he pulled back with a wet pop.

Their eyes met, and his favorite grin crossed Luffy’s face. While innocent in nature, his eyes were dark with the promise of amazing pleasure.

“How do you want me?” He asked, crawling up Zoro’s body, his own leaking erection leaving a wet trail in his wake. Zoro’s hands slid down his bare back, one hand squeezing as the other slid a finger up Luffy’s ass. He was surprised to feel Luffy already slicked up. “Already prepared for you.” Luffy moaned at the feeling, leaning down to kiss him. Zoro opened his mouth easily for Luffy’s eager tongue, his dick throbbing as their tongues twisted together.

“Ride me.” He said when they parted. Luffy nodded, and with a grace he was always surprised to see, he slid back from Zoro and straddled his hips in one fluid motion. His breath hitched when Zoro’s hands slid to his hips, their grip tight and steady. Luffy reached behind him for Zoro’s dick, sliding a hand over it to smear the pre-come a little more evenly before lining the tip up with his entrance and then dropping down, sliding home in one motion.

“Zoro!” Luffy cried out, tossing his head back as he managed to land on his own prostate on the first try, his vision going blurry as his body was wracked with pleasure.

“Fuck, Luffy, you’re so sexy.” Zoro panted in return as his own orgasm tried to rush upon him. He held Luffy’s hips still to give him a chance to back down from the edge, but from the way his hands shook and Luffy’s hands fluttered over his chest, nails scratching restlessly, it might be a futile effort. 

When he was convinced he wasn’t going to immediately come, he released one of Luffy’s hips and smacked his ass, a rakish smirk crossing his face as his boyfriend let out a surprised yelp.

“Meanie.” Luffy whined, even as he braced his weight on Zoro’s chest and lifted his hips just enough so that the only part of Zoro left in him was the tip before dropping down again, moaning at the feel of being full.

“Can’t help that you have a smackable ass.” Zoro replied, unapologetic. Luffy let out a breathless huff, shaking his head as he began to set an even pace.

One of his favorite things about having sex with Zoro was that he could take all of Luffy’s weight effortlessly. That meant that Luffy could focus all of his weight on his hands and arms, leaving his hips to control their tempo. He moaned as Zoro’s chest flexed under his hands, and he regretted that he couldn’t easily bend down to suck and nip at those perky nipples. He consoled that loss by rolling them between his fingers, laughing at the way Zoro’s eye rolled a little.

“Fuck, Luffy, I’m not going to last long if you keep doing that.” Zoro warned, and he grabbed Luffy’s hips, taking control of their pace. Luffy nodded, tossing his head back and letting out a loud moan as he was slid up and down Zoro’s dick as if he weighed nothing.

“Me too. Ah, Zo-zoro!” He screamed when he managed to hit his prostate again. He felt Zoro’s shift in an effort to stick to this position, and each downward slide resulted in white spots dancing in his vision.

“Touch yourself. Let me see you come for me.” Zoro ordered, and Luffy quickly complied, one hand taking all of his weight as the other grabbed his weeping cock, jerking it violently as he felt himself get pushed closer to the edge. “Shit, Luffy you’re so-” Luffy cut him off with a scream of his name as he came, his come coating Zoro’s chest.

Seeing Luffy’s face flushed with pleasure in conjunction with his name falling from his lips pushed Zoro over too, and with two more thrusts he spilled his seed deep inside of Luffy. Luffy swayed as they stopped, his ass twitching around Zoro’s cock as if confused by the sudden stillness. Zoro slid his hands up to Luffy’s chest, guiding him down so they could avoid smashing their faces together (again). Luffy let out a content hum, finally getting his mouth around one of Zoro’s perky nipples. He gave it a gentle suck before pulling off and leaning up to slide his tongue in to Zoro’s mouth.

The kiss was lazy and sated and filled with affection. When they parted, Luffy giggled, pressing their foreheads together.

“Think Ace and Law heard?” He asked. Zoro looked over at the clock, wincing as he noticed it was only 9. Sending a silent apology to their roommates, he nodded.

“Oh yeah. We may have to go out for breakfast or risk getting poisoned.” He said. Luffy collapsed on to his chest as he burst into laughter, and the sound brought a smile to Zoro’s face.

“You’re right. Law’s going to kill us.” He said, wiping his eyes as his giggles subsided. Zoro kissed away the rest of them, just a simple slide of their lips together before pulling back and sighing.

“We should get up though. And shower.” He said.

“Do you have anything planned today? I took the day off so whatever you want to do is completely up to you.” Luffy explained. Zoro ran a hand over Luffy’s back as he contemplated anything he had to do today. He shook his head when he came up with nothing. 

“Nope. Nami wants me to stop by the club tonight so I’m sure there’s some kind of party waiting for me, but that’s it. Maybe if we have sex in the shower it will scare Ace and Law away and we could spend the day in bed.” He suggested. Luffy grinned, and when he opened his mouth to tell him just how much he wanted to do just that, their door was slammed open and a disgruntled Law stood there, a glare on his face saying how much that was not going to happen if they wanted to keep all of their limbs.

“Are they decent?” Ace asked from nearby.

“As decent as I can be with Zoro’s dick up my ass!” Luffy chirped, shameless as always.

“Ugh, gross Luffy! Take pity on your older brother for once. Especially after you spent the last half hour screaming Zoro’s name loud enough the entire building knows that Zoro is apparently great in bed.” Ace whined. Zoro shook his head, sitting up with a yawn. He pulled himself out of Luffy, Ace and Law both making disgusted noises at the wet pop that followed and Luffy snickered. Luffy grabbed one of their sheets and wrapped it around them before settling in Zoro’s lap. Zoro’s arms wound around his waist, and he rested his chin on Luffy’s shoulder.

“We’re good now, Acey, I promise.” He said.

“Can confirm, Fire Fist.” Law said before entering the room. Ace entered next, and in his hand was a set of four shot glasses and Zoro’s favorite brand of sake.

“Birthday shots!” Ace declared, passing out the shots before pouring them.

It was a sort of tradition for Zoro’s birthday. Growing up, it had been onigiri instead of sake, but when their clubs opened, Law and Ace switched it to sake.

“Here’s to your health.” Law said, and they all clinked them together before taking the shots.

“Ugh, it always tastes so gross by itself.” Luffy complained.

“I don’t care what you two do today, but it’s not having a ton of sex in this apartment. I have work to do.” Law said sternly.

“We could go to Franky’s?” He suggested, Luffy beamed.

“Yes! Iceburg always has alcohol for you, and we could play video games. Great idea.” Luffy nodded.

“He’s such an enabler on your quest to be an alcoholic.” Law rolled his eyes as he left the room.

“Hey, that’s a functioning alcoholic.” Zoro called after him. Ace shook his head fondly at their bickering, and he leaned over the bed to ruffle their hair.

“You kids are too much. I have work tonight, so you can take my car today.” He said, dropping the keys on to their laps.

“Can I drive?” Luffy asked.

“No.” Came the unison answer from Zoro and Ace.

“Aw, you crash one car and you are barred from driving ever again.”

“It was two cars, Luffy, and you destroyed three light poles in the process.”

* * *

Zoro watched as Luffy danced between Nami and Robin, his face as carefree and full of life as ever. Sometimes Franky and Robin left their kids at home and would join the rest of their crew at The Birdcage for a night of drinking and dancing. Tonight was one of those nights.

As he had predicted, they had a party for him in one of the private family lounges. 

What surprised him was when Sanji slipped into the lounge, a drink in hand.

“What is it?” Zoro asked when it was offered to him.

“I call it The Green Swordsman. I heard it was your birthday and I didn’t get you anything, so here’s this.” He said, placing it into his hands. Zoro’s expression softened at the embarrassed look that crossed his face.

“You didn’t have to get me anything, but thanks.” He nodded. Sanji sat down next to him, shrugging. Luffy came bounding over to them, his grin wide and full of mirth.

“Sanji! It’s Zoro’s birthday. He’s 21 now, so he’s an old man.” He teased, sitting next to Zoro. Zoro rolled his eyes.

“This old man was almost too much for you to keep up with this morning.” He pointed out. Luffy laughed, and Sanji’s face grew a darker red at the implication. 

“You know, Luffy, I turned 21 in March.” He said casually. Luffy and Zoro both turned their gazes to him, Luffy’s head tilting to the side as he scrutinized Sanji.

“I don’t actually think he’s old. If anyone is old, it’s Acey. He’s my big brother, and he’s way older than us.” Luffy explained. Zoro rolled his eyes.

“He’s only 22, Luffy. And he’ll be 23 in January.” He said. Sanji shook his head fondly at their bickering.

“My little sister Pudding probably feels the same way about me. She’s only 16, but to her, 21 must seem so old.” He shrugged. Luffy perked up at the new information, and he leaned over Zoro to peer into Sanji’s face, as if the closeness would reveal all of his secrets.

“Just you and Pudding at home? At our apartment it’s me, Acey, Law, and Zoro. Acey and I used to share a bedroom until Zoro and I started dating, and then he and Zoro switched.” Luffy overshared. Sanji laughed as he imagined Ace’s insistence of that being the case.

“Pudding and my old man. The old geezer actually owns the Baratie.” He said before fishing his cigarettes out of his jacket pocket and lighting up.

“What’s it like to have a Dad? The closest we had was Pops, but he died a long time ago so it’s really just been Acey, and Sabo when he was still alive.” Luffy explained. From the casual mention of whoever this Sabo guy was, Sanji inferred that he must have been another older brother who died some time ago. 

“Eh. Could be worse I suppose. He makes sure the bills are paid, and he helps me beat off creeps from Pudding.” He said. Luffy nodded, letting out a thoughtful hum as he mulled over the idea. Zoro finished his drink as a companionable silence fell over the three of them. Shortly after, the rest of the crew came back into the lounge, and in the confusion, Sanji slipped away, leaving them to their party.

* * *

In a small abandoned factory on the outskirts of Dressrosa two men met. One was smoking a cigar, as the other fed a bird on his shoulder.

“So we’re good to go for next month?” Mr. 0 asked. The other male nodded, passing him a folder. Mr. 0 opened it, reading over its contents.

“It will be a joint effort on both sides. Make sure the fire spells this out. We don’t want King Joker to miss it.” He said.

“Oh, I’m sure he won’t. In fact, he should be driving by soon. I’m going to tease him a little. He’s so easy to rile up.” Mr. 0 smirked. The other male rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

“Don’t complain if your arrogance is the reason we fail.” He said.

The two exited the building not too long after, getting in separate cars. Mr. 0 eagerly parked his car in one of the nearby side alleys. He got out from the car and lit another cigar, eagerly awaiting the limo he knew would drive by soon.

10 minutes later he was rewarded. As expected, the limo slowed down at the stop across from him. Two of the Family members climbed into the car, and he heard Joker’s voice asking how it went. Very pointedly, he slammed his hand down on the hood of his car, hoping it would capture his attention.

Joker’s voice paused, and Mr. 0 could feel his furious gaze on him. He offered him a feral smirk and a wave before climbing into the car and driving away.

* * *

For the most part, Law’s “generals” handled their own departments very well. But once a month, he liked to call them all together to make sure no one needed any additional assistance.

“And I swear if Luffy and Zoro don’t stop roughhousing in the club, I will ask Doflamingo myself if I can separate them.” Nami was bitching to Usopp. Kaya let out a sympathetic noise from where she and Chopper were looking over their own briefing.

“I apologize if my idiot brother helped with any of that.” Iceburg grumbled as Robin laughed next him.

“Boys will be boys, Iceburg.” She teased.

“That’s not fair, Robin. Not all boys are like that.” Jinbei attempted to speak up for his friends.

“No, only the stupid ones.” Nami sniped.

“Thank goodness I’m in charge of a bunch of girls.” Viola said with a relieved sigh.

“Girls can be just as bad, Viola. Though I prefer them that way, yohohoho.” Brook laughed, causing the rest of the table to groan. Law shook his head and he put the finishing touches on his notes and sat down. The table obediently fell silent.

“Alright, let’s get to it. We all have jobs and idiots to get back to.” Law said. Iceburg and Nami raised their glasses to that.

The meeting was going well until the door was suddenly slammed open. Law, Nami, Usopp, Iceburg, and Jinbei all reached for their guns as Robin put a protective arm in front of Kaya and Chopper. Most of the room relaxed when they noticed it was just Doflamingo.

“Leave us. Keep everyone else from this floor for the next hour.” He ordered, and the fury in his voice had everyone shivering. Kaya and Chopper sent Law a concerned glance and Robin squeezed his shoulders on her way out. Hopefully his anger wasn’t directed at their boss.

Once the door was shut, Doflamingo began to pace. Resigning himself to hell for the next hour, Law began to gather his reports as Doflamingo worked out whatever the hell his problem was.

“I’m not angry at you.” He eventually said. Law shrugged, dropping the files on to his desk and picking up a tube of lubrication before leaning against the edge of the table, crossing his arms.

**\---------------EXPLICIT RAPE/NON-CON--------------------------------**

“Didn’t think you were. There is nothing I’ve done recently that would have pissed you off. What’s happened?” He asked. Doflamingo whirled around to face him, and even behind his glasses Law could feel his intense glare.

“I saw that bastard in town today.” He snarled, stomping over to Law. The younger male grunted as he was easily lifted and slammed down onto the table. His legs fell open against his will, more out of habit than desire, and he wasn’t surprised when Doflamingo began to make quick work of his pants.

“Which bastard?” Law asked, popping the cap on the tube. Doflamingo snatched it from him to do it himself, and without warning he shoved two fingers to the knuckle up his ass. Law let out a grunt of pain, but he was relieved he at least used the lube this time. Sometimes the sick bastard would refuse to use it, and he really needed to get back to work after whatever the fuck this was.

“Sir Fucking Crocodile. How in the hell did he even get in to this country?” He said as he yanked Law on to his already hard dick. Law forced himself to focus on a part of the ceiling as his ass began to get pounded. If Doflamingo was discouraged by his limp dick, he didn’t show it. He was too preoccupied with his rage. As an added distraction, he tried to think of where he had heard the name before.

“From before The War? The guy that you-” He was cut off as Doflamingo dug his fingers in to his hips hard enough to probably draw blood.

“Knew once upon a time, yes. And he ruined everything for us once. I will not let him do it again.” He declared. Law hid his shiver of disgust as Doflamingo filled him once. He wished he could be surprised when he was suddenly flipped on to his back and Doflamingo resumed his pounding.

When he got like this, it usually took more than one orgasm to get it out of his system.

“Wait, isn’t he the head of Baroque Works? Those bastards that burned down Water 7 to get to Robin?” Law asked once he got his breath back after it had been knocked out of him. He grunted when Doflamingo twisted his fingers in his hair and began to increase his pace.

“Yes. He will not touch Dressrosa, not while I sit on its throne. I’m calling an emergency Family meeting tonight. You will be there. Bring Robin and Zoro.” He ordered. With a grunt, he shot his load for a second time, and to Law’s relief his cock began to deflate. Law nodded, staying still until he felt Doflamingo pull out of him and begin to zip up his pants. He pushed himself off of the table, trying to clench his ass to avoid making a mess of his carpet. He had just got it replaced…again. Doflamingo pulled him in to a harsh kiss, more teeth than tongue. Law obediently opened his mouth, wincing when he felt his lip get split open.

**\---------------EXPLICIT RAPE/NON-CON END--------------------------------**

When he pulled back, Doflamingo had a strange look on his face. Finally he nodded and he grabbed Law’s face by his chin.

“Never forget who you belong to, Trafalgar D. Water Law. Crocodile has, and that is his first and last mistake.” He said before storming from the room as he had come in.

Law limped over to his desk and grabbed the wipes he kept for shit like this. He was beginning the process of cleaning himself out when Ace came running into the room, his eyes wide with alarm.

“What the fuck? It’s 2 in the afternoon?” He said. Law nodded, dropping another filthy wipe on to the table.

“Looks like Baroque Works has returned.” He shrugged.

“Number?” Ace asked, ignoring his first statement.

“A 3 at the worst. He actually lubed up this time. Not sure how tonight’s gonna go.” He sighed. Ace frowned, grabbing a container of Clorox wipes and began decontaminating the table.

“I hate when he does this shit. It breaks our rhythm and fucks up your sleep schedule.” He grumbled. Law shrugged again, satisfied that he was finally clean. He retrieved his pants and slipped them back on. At the extra barrier between his most intimate place and the rest of the world, he finally relaxed.

Now to get through the rest of this day and hope to god he could go home with Zoro when it was done.

* * *

Sanji’s last night at the Birdcage was an emotional one. He had really grown to be a member of their crew, and it upset them to see him go.

“Come back and see us anytime, Sanji!” Vivi said as she and Carrot hugged him tightly.

“Yeah, you’re pseudo-Family now.” Chopper and Usopp agreed.

“We’ll come see you too. It will be Super!” Franky said as Robin nodded.

“Thanks, guys. It’s nice to finally have a place that’s mine, you know?” He said. 

The rest of the night passed a lot like that, and by the end of it the only people in the club were Zoro and Luffy. Even Ace and Law had gone home, but the three of them just didn’t want to separate.

Luffy broke their stalemate by leaning across the bar and pulling Sanji into a tight hug, his shoulders shaking with his sobs.

“I don’t want Sanji to go.” He sniffled. Sanji returned his hug, his heart breaking at Luffy being upset, compiled with his own. Even Zoro had a deep frown on his face.

“What if you…don’t?” Zoro suggested, tugging Luffy back to give Sanji some relief from the awkward angle. Luffy and Sanji both looked at him with some confusion. “Come back around. Or you could hang out with us at our place. Or we could go to yours. This doesn’t have to be a permanent goodbye, right?” Zoro said. Sanji let out a humorless laugh, turning away from them so they wouldn’t see the tears in his eyes.

This…thing between them had solidified into something warm and foreign for Sanji. He had never dated before, be it male or female. Sure he had a few fuck buddies but that was about it. He was always too focused on work or family to get to that part.

Not to mention that everything he touched inevitably got hurt.

“You make it sound so simple, Zoro.” He whispered.

“It is.” Zoro said in turn, and Sanji was more than a little surprised when his voice was closer than expected. He turned around, jumping as he noticed that Zoro had jumped the bar and was suddenly standing in front of him. He looked away, just to meet Luffy’s gaze as he joined them.

“It’s not. There are things about me, about my life, that you two don’t need fucking up yours. Especially your life together.” He hated how his voice gave away his upset. As was his nature, Luffy wound his arms around his waist and tugged him close, offering him as much physical comfort as he would allow.

“We don’t lead a simple life either, Sanji. There are some pretty intense things that happen to us. But if that doesn’t scare you away, we want you with us. Always.” Luffy said. Sanji was taken aback by his serious tone. It was certainly a side of him that he had never seen before. He swallowed the sob that tried to escape him and he raised a hand to his hair, tugging it harshly to force himself to get back to a stable state.

“Hey, none of that.” Zoro grunted, taking his hand from his hair and lacing their fingers together.

“I’ve never had a serious relationship before.” He blurted out. Luffy and Zoro both stilled, clearly surprised by this admission. “I’m actually an awful person. All of my potential partners sleep with me and leave because I’m too much. I can’t, even if I wanted to.” He rambled. He didn’t realize he was crying until Luffy kissed his tears away.

“I don’t believe that, Sanji. Not at all. And I’ll kick anyone’s ass who says that.” He swore. Sanji’s breath hitched at the fierce tone, and Zoro tilted his chin up to meet his gaze.

“That includes yours, cook. Can I kiss you?” He asked. Sanji nodded, and his body shook with anticipation as Zoro cupped the back of his head and pulled him in for their first kiss. Luffy let out a content purr, resting his cheek over Sanji’s heartbeat.

Zoro kissed a lot like his personality, Sanji mused. He was very straight forward, immediately granting himself entrance into Sanji’s mouth. His tongue did what it wanted, which meant battling Sanji’s for submission and winning because he was a bastard like that. And more importantly, he didn’t kiss Sanji like he was hesitant. He kissed him like he meant it. When they parted, Zoro moved his head towards Luffy who eagerly kissed him next.

Luffy’s kiss was much different than Zoro’s. It was full of elated giggles and a playful tongue that invited his into Luffy’s mouth, and then easily coaxed it deeper.

Sanji moaned as he imagined himself getting these kisses for the rest of his life. When they broke apart, Sanji let out a helpless noise of distress and he tugged the other two closer, burying his face in Zoro’s shoulder.

“Time. I need time.” He said, trembling as his mind and his heart warred within him.

“Anything, Sanji. Anything.” Luffy promised, and Zoro’s hand squeezed his neck before they let go of him, giving him room to breathe.

They didn’t speak again as he finished closing up the bar, and he left them to lock up the shop.

He didn’t cry as he drove away, as he half expected himself to. Instead he smoked away his conflicting emotions until he got home where he could drink them away instead.

What in the hell was he going to do?

* * *

“What in the hell am I going to do, Pudding Cup?” He asked his little sister the next day. The lunch crowd was really slow, giving her and Sanji a chance to catch up on his current predicament.

“I mean if you like them, date them.” Pudding said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“But I don’t know if that’s what I want.” He protested. Pudding rolled her eyes.

“Then don’t date them. It’s not a complicated decision Sanji.” She chided.

“Listen, Zoro and Luffy already have something between them. They have a stable home too, with Ace and Law and the Doflamingo Family. I just know I would fuck that up.” He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“Now, that’s bullshit, Sanji sweetie. I understand WHY you think that, but if anything you will be safer in a relationship with them. The Family is very powerful, and from what you’ve described, very close knit. You were well received too.” She pointed out. He groaned, dropping his head on to his arms on the table.

“Pudding, don’t use logic!” He griped. She shook her head, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

“Sanji, everyone here wants you happy. And if those two morons make you happy, and you make them happy, then go be three happy morons together.” She said. Sanji sighed, resting his head against hers.

“I’ll think about it.”

Neither were aware that their single customer was paying very close attention to their conversation. He made some notes and then paid his bill, leaving the restaurant.

Once he was in his car, he called his colleague.

“I have an idea on how we can get in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who could it be, who could it be~ You'll find out in a couple chapters <3 
> 
> See you next week!


	3. Year 1 - December

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this came later than usual! My grandfather died on Wednesday, and then my 10 month old puppy managed to open my zipped up purse and potentially get in to my gum, which contained Xylitol. We were up with the emergency vet and poison control super late :(
> 
> The good news is he's fine, and we think he didn't actually eat anything! Things were just super hectic on my end this week.
> 
> Anywho, on to the chapter~

In the quiet kitchen of Tom’s Workers, Robin drank a bottle of tequila, trying to calm her racing heart.

For the last week or two she had been plagued with nightmares. If Franky noticed, he hadn’t said anything, and Chimney and Gonbe had slept through her episodes well enough. 

But they were getting worse, and she knew that she needed to talk to her husband about them soon.

Not talking is what got her in this mess to begin with. With a shaking hand she knocked back another mouthful of tequila as her mind drifted to simpler times.

* * *

Nico Robin had spent nearly a third of her life on the run. It wasn’t really until she found a place at Water 7 where they didn’t mind if she used an alias that she began to consider that maybe her past wasn’t as damning as she feared.

She started to date this outgoing, free-spirited man child despite her better judgement. Franky would later turn out to be the best decision she ever made. Despite their very different personalities, they shared the same core beliefs.

Her biggest regret to this day is that she didn’t tell Franky her past from the start. She let him fall in love with her, marry her, start a family with her all without knowing the demons she hid so very, very carefully.

At the time she told herself that it was out of her need to protect him. Knowing how much of a hot head he could be, she had no doubt that once she confessed everything, he would stop at nothing to bring down Baroque Works.

Really, it was that she was afraid. She was afraid that the moment she admitted that her life was a lie, everything would fall apart. She almost confessed on their first anniversary. She had a carefully planned speech prepared the eve of their wedding.

And then she got pregnant with Chimney. The moment that little stick gave her a smiley face, she knew that her time for honesty was gone. Or at least she was convinced it was, anyway.

So, hardening her resolve, Robin put the thought of confessing in the furthest reaches of her mind. She didn’t even want to think about the possibility that her past could impact her precious child’s future.

She led a happy life for a few years after that. She gained another brother when Iceburg married Paulie. She even managed to become the dean of her department at Water 7 Uni. Shortly after her first commencement speech her happy life began to slip away from her. 

She had grown too bold in her comfortable lifestyle, she would later reflect.

They had found her at last. After successfully fleeing from Baroque Works over 8 years ago, the time to pay had come.

She didn’t notice it at first. Her daughter turned 3. Iceburg and Paulie found out they were having a boy. Franky got the grant he wanted for his latest projects. She had even made a new friend, a young heart surgeon by the name of Law.

She had been so excited when she found out she was pregnant with Gonbe. So had the rest of the family.

A week later it all started to fall apart around her. She had been leaving the grocery store with Chimney when she saw what she thought was Mr. 0 and Mr. 1. The blood had drained from her face and she had quickly packed her car and raced home.

She tried to go about her normal life. Maybe it was just her paranoia, but she still saw the occasional shadow following her. Chalking it up to hormones and her irrational fears, she opted to ignore it.

The first Friday of that semester they finally began their strike on her happy life. She had been teaching her capstone class when suddenly a loud explosion rang out from the parking lot.

Really, she wasn’t surprised that it was her car. In fact the moment that she had been informed it was a car, she knew it was hers. So she did the only thing a pregnant and overly stressed woman would do in that situation: she cried. She cried and cried until Franky came to retrieve her. Even the sedative she was given didn’t do much. Once she was in his arms she clung tightly to him, soaking up what could very well be their last embrace.

And that night she told him. She told Iceburg and Paulie. She was so terrified the entire time, she managed to tear a hole in one of the older pillows on the couch as she told her tale.

It all turned out to be nothing more than her anxiety talking. Franky didn’t berate her for lying to him all this time. Iceburg didn’t accuse her of bringing doom upon their lives. 

Instead Franky had pulled her into his lap, Paulie handed her tissues and Iceburg took one of her hands.

_“I will not be intimidated by these dipshits. If they want my sister, they have to go through me.”_ Iceburg had declared. Franky and Paulie echoed him, and for the first time in months she relaxed again. She was living her worst nightmare but at least her family had her back.

Tyrannosaurus was born the next month. Some old god must have been watching over them because the only excitement they had aside from a new baby was a surprise gift basket from the Doflamingo Family of Dressrosa. A quick inquiry to Law revealed it was from him.

That month must have been a way to invoke a false sense of peace. In November she had left Chimney in the shop with Iceburg and Tyranno so she could go to a check-up for the baby. It was a slow day, so Iceburg insisted there was no need for a sitter.

She had brought home a lunch for them, but it fell from her hands as she walked into the shop to find Sir Crocodile himself chatting with her daughter and cooing to baby Tyranno as Iceburg watched from behind the desk with a careful eye.

In a flurry of movement she managed to get Tyranno in her arms and Chimney behind her all while taking a defensive stance.

Iceburg managed to catch on and they got Crocodile out of the shop.

Seeing him interacting with the children had been too much. Too real. So for the next week she badgered Iceburg to pack up and move them. He finally requested that she give him until the end of the month. After all, this had been his home his entire life. It had been his father’s home, and his father’s before him.

Robin had agreed, even if it put her on edge.

Law came for a visit near the end of the month with two of his coworkers in tow. Franky insisted on them staying at the house, so for four glorious days her house was filled with laughter again.

And then in the early morning hours of December first, their house was set on fire. They managed to get everyone out of the house safely, but by the time they did, they noticed the city was burning as well. At Law’s insistence, they fled to Dressrosa.

On the way there he called his boss and explained the situation. At the first mention of Baroque Works, Doflamingo ushered them in with welcomed arms. Later he even offered them a permanent position in the family.

Robin never got the entire story, but what she did understand is that Doflamingo hated Crocodile as much as she feared him.

* * *

The sound of footsteps pulled her out of her musings.

“Why am I not surprised to find you down here, super babe?” Franky’s hands settled on her shoulders, kneading the tension out of them. She leaned back into the touch with a sigh.

“Sorry to wake you.” She said. He dropped a kiss to the top of her head before taking the empty bottle.

“Couldn’t sleep?” He asked. She nodded.

“Haven’t been, actually.” Robin admitted. When Franky didn’t react to that, she realized he must have noticed too. “Oh. Were you waiting for me to come to you?” She asked. He turned and leaned against the counter, crossing his arms over his chest as he sent her his best “dad glare” as Luffy and the other boys called it.

“Babe, you are the most stubborn woman alive. It makes me afraid for what Chimney will be like when she’s older. If I confronted you about it, you’d just hide it better.” He pointed out. Despite his stern words, she could tell he wasn’t actually upset about it. She rose to her feet, wandering over to him.

“…I don’t want to uproot everyone again.” She confessed as she slid into his arms.

“You won’t. Mingo is bound and determined to put Crocodile in the ground himself.” He pointed out. “This isn’t just your battle anymore. Not only do you have me, Iceburg and Paulie, but we also have the Family now. And you know them, they’re not afraid to get their hands dirty to protect their turf.” Robin smiled a bit at that.

Most of the work Franky did on the family vehicles was patching them up from some form of bloodbath. Through that work, they had began to see the Family for what it really was. And if there was one thing Doflamingo didn’t tolerate, it was people that threatened his family.

“You’re right. I know you’re right. I just need the rest of me to realize that.” She said, looking up at him. Franky bent down and kissed her gently. When he pulled back, he tucked her under his chin.

“Well until you do, just come find me and I’ll remind you. Now let’s get you back into bed. I don’t want to be the only one with kid toes indented into my skin tomorrow morning. That will give your sexiness an edge over mine.” He complained. She laughed, leading him upstairs.

* * *

It wasn’t often that Nojiko, Nami’s older sister, visited the Birdcage. But when she did, she would steal the bar from whatever bartender was working and make it her own.

Tonight was no exception.

Luffy laughed as he watched Nami try and drink Ace under the table. Well it would be more accurate to say that most of his crew was trying to win a drinking contest that was clearly just between Ace and Nami.

They were split into two distinct groups: those at the bar, and those in their private longue. Kaya and Chopper were playing a card game with Robin and Jinbei. Franky, Usopp, Brook, Brook’s husband Yorki, and Zoro were all gathered at the bar trying to take down Nami and Ace. Luffy would typically be over there with them, but he was a little preoccupied at the moment, stretched out across the couch and playing on his phone.

Sanji had texted him this morning. He had responded, and they had kept up a steady conversation all day. Occasionally Zoro would steal his phone and chime in, but for the most part it had been just the two of them.

Currently they were discussing hair colors.

**From: Sanji**   
**Wait, so Nami’s sister has blue hair????**

**To: Sanji**   
**I think it’s more purple but Nami says it’s definitely blue.**

**From: Sanji**   
**Luffy, unfortunately I have to go with Nami’s answer. It’s her sister.**

Luffy rolled his eyes at that. He was about to type out his response when Zoro suddenly dropped onto his back.

“Gah, Zoro! You’re heavy.” He whined, turning his head to glare at his boyfriend. Zoro shrugged, his cheeks flushed from the alcohol.

“Nojiko’s hair?” He asked as he read over the conversation. Luffy nodded.

“You think it’s purple too, right?” He asked. Zoro nodded, shifting a little to make himself more comfortable. Satisfied with that, Luffy turned back to his phone.

**To: Sanji**   
**Zoro agrees with me! That’s two against one :P**

For an added bonus he snapped a selfie of them. Zoro wasn’t paying too much attention to him, his eyes closed as he began to fall into his typical post drinking nap. He did glare when he heard the camera click, and he nipped the top of Luffy’s ear in retaliation. Luffy simply giggled, unashamed before attaching the photo and sending the message. Sanji replied soon after.

**From: Sanji**   
**That moss-brain doesn’t know the difference between the three primary colors, so don’t ask him. Has he been drinking too?**

**To: Sanji**   
**Yeah. He was in the contest up until he wandered over and completely flattened me against the sofa. Tomorrow morning you’ll see a newspaper article about a local stripper who was flattened by his buff boyfriend.**

**From: Sanji**   
**You know, there are worse ways to go. Tell him that he looks oddly cute with pink cheeks.**

Luffy laughed, causing Zoro to groan at the loud sound.

“Sanji thinks you’re cute.” He teased. Zoro opened his eye, glaring at Luffy.

“I am cute, so I’m glad the cook isn’t blind.” He shot back. Delighted by the banter, Luffy sent that response back to Sanji, along with a photo of Zoro’s glare.

“Luffy, let’s go! I won.” Ace declared as he entered the area. Luffy beamed, jumping up and sending Zoro crashing to the floor as he leapt across the area to hug Ace tightly.

“Yes! That means we can have a party!” He exclaimed. Ace rolled his eyes. Luffy wasn’t wrong. Nami usually bet big in her drinking contests, which meant he was now a much wealthier man.

“Luffy, Ace, don’t forget Zoro.” Robin gently pointed out. The two brothers turned to find Chopper and Kaya helping him on to the couch, the two doctors in training fretting over him. He glared at Luffy, who wilted a bit.

“I’m sorry, Zoro.” He said, letting go of Ace and wandering over to his boyfriend instead. He stopped in front of him, reaching out to rest his hands on Zoro's shoulders. “You’re not hurt, right?” He asked, squeezing his shoulders. Zoro sighed, shaking his head.

“No, I’m fine.” He said, winding his arms around Luffy’s waist. Luffy nibbling anxiously on his bottom lip, quickly trying to think of a way to make it up to him. Zoro rose from the couch, cupping Luffy’s face and stealing his worries with a kiss. He managed to save his bottom lip from more damage by taking it in his own. Luffy leaned back into the kiss, his tongue gently stroking against Zoro’s in another apology.

Sometimes he got too excited, and it could cause others to get hurt in his recklessness. Usually they would bounce back quickly, but he tried his best not to be that way with Zoro. Well, unless they were play fighting or something. But this time he had just been cuddling, and cuddles shouldn’t end in hurt.

Sensing the others watching, Luffy forced a smile and tugged Zoro out of the booth, shouting exuberant goodbyes to everyone.

Being the amazing big brother he was, Ace didn’t comment on Luffy’s subdued nature on the ride home. He also slipped away to shower, leaving the two of them alone.

“Stop. I’m fine, Luffy. Nothing more than wounded pride at not catching myself as I rolled off of you.” Zoro promised. Luffy shook his head, wrapping his arms around Zoro’s torso and burying his face in his chest.

“I love you, Zoro. You’re not supposed to hurt the person you love.” He said stubbornly. Zoro returned his embrace tightly, burying his nose in his hair as he thought about the best way to handle a situation like this.

“That’s true, Luffy. But accidents happen. How many times have we accidently busted one of our lips, got a knee to the dick, or kicked one another in our sleep since we got together?” He asked. Luffy took a moment to ponder that, and he peeked up at Zoro.

“A lot.” He admitted. Zoro nodded.

“And how many times did we laugh it off and then kiss it better?” He said, using a phrase Luffy himself often used in those situations. Luffy grinned, giggling.

“Every time. So should I kiss it better, Zoro?” Luffy asked as his hand slid under Zoro’s shirt.

“It’s a good start.” Zoro agreed, leaning down to kiss Luffy. His boyfriend’s hand had just slipped into the waistband of his pants when his phone started ringing. “Fuck.” He swore, scrambling for it. That ring was his Family emergency ring. Seeing it was Law, he quickly answered.

_“Zoro, tell me you’re home. Doflamingo and I are on our way to get you. Tell Ace and Luffy to be on standby in case we need them too.”_ Law ordered.

“We got home a little bit ago. What’s wrong?” Zoro asked. Luffy squeezed his hips to get his attention, tilting his head to the side as a concerned frown crossed his face. He cupped one of Luffy’s cheeks, his thumb sweeping over his bottom lip to let him know everything was going to be okay.

_“Baroque Works has finally made their move. Cocoyashi Orchard is on fire.”_

* * *

Because Law was a truly terrible person, that dark, dark part of him was relieved that this had happened. Doflamingo had him halfway prepared for what was going to be a brutal session when they got the call.

“I’m going to kill him.” Doflamingo seethed next to him. Law nodded, keeping his eyes on the road. Zoro, Diamante, and Senor Pink were in the backseat, guns fully loaded and ready for anything.

When they got to Nojiko’s place, the fire seemed to be under control. With all of the smoke it was hard to tell exactly had happened, or how much of the orchard had been impacted by the attack. Doflamingo exited the car before Law had it in park, striding over to Nojiko and Nami. Nami’s hair was glowing a bright orange under the light from the fires, and tears were streaming down her face, even if her expression was strangely calm. Nojiko was a wreck in her sister’s arms, mumbling about how they had ruined their mother’s legacy.

As Law climbed out of the car, he watched Doflamingo wrap the two girls in a hug.

“They will pay for this, girls. I will have their heads roll.” Law heard him croon to them as he and the others approached.

They stay until they are confident the fire is well and truly out. Diamante calls in several teams of fighters to stand as sentries around the perimeter. Doflamingo orders a full investigation be launched at dawn’s first light, and from his menacing aura the fire marshal quickly agrees.

Law manages to get Nojiko and Nami at least curled up together under a blanket on the couch, a sedative forcing them to relax at least a little. Lao G and Senor Pink offer to stay with them through the night, so the others take their leave.

“Law.” Zoro breaks the silence in the car on the ride home.

“Yeah?”

“I’m going to call Sanji.” He said. Law shrugged.

“Okay.” He agreed. Upon his approval, Zoro hit the call button.

_“Hey.”_ Sanji greeted, and Zoro was surprised by the overwhelming feeling of longing he had. It had been almost two weeks since he had last been with Sanji in person, and both he and Luffy were struggling with it. He just didn’t realize how bad until this moment.

“Hey. We’re on our way home. Luffy asleep?” He asked. Sanji had been keeping Luffy entertained when Zoro left, as Ace had long ago forbidden him from texting any of them while they were away on family business.

_“Yeah, he dropped off a little bit ago. He’s worried. I am too. Is Nami okay? Her sister?”_ Sanji asked. Zoro shrugged.

“As much as they can be. I think that will change when we can see the extent of the damage.” He admitted.

_“So it’s bad?”_ Zoro closed his eyes as the sight of flames licking away Nami’s beloved tangerine trees came into his mind again.

“Yeah. It’s so fucked up. Nami doesn’t even have a dog in this fight.” He said. Law tapped his thigh, warning him to not go into any more details, and he nodded to show he understood.

_“Sometimes those are the ones that get hit the hardest. Cowards often attack the vulnerable first.”_ Sanji said, and something in his voice implied there was a story there.

“True.” Zoro agreed. The two slipped into a comfortable silence, which Zoro mused was weird because the point of a phone call was to talk. When they pulled into the apartment complex, he sighed. “I’m home now, so gotta go. Thanks for letting me call, it was good to talk to you.” He said. Sanji let out a murmur of agreement.

_“Sure thing. Zoro? You can call anytime.”_ He said before hanging up. Despite the night he had just had, Zoro grinned.

* * *

Law resisted the urge to fidget restlessly in this meeting. As expected, Doflamingo had called together the Executives, Nami, Robin, and Iceburg that next morning. Robin had an arm around Nami, and Iceburg was sitting on her other side, next to Law.

Thankfully, the fire wasn’t as bad as they had originally feared. Only 10 acres were lost, which was only a 10th of what they had. Nojiko had settled down when she learned of this news, and she was currently beginning a plan to rebuild that part.

They were also confident it wouldn’t happen again based on a message that had pointedly been left behind in a trail of sand.

_**LITTLE BIRDS BEWARE, YOUR WINGS ARE NO LONGER OUT OF REACH** _

It was an obvious statement directed at Doflamingo and Robin. When Doflamingo had first read the message, his entire office had been torn apart in his fit of rage, a frightened maid had told Law when he arrived that morning.

“Obviously moving forward we are assigning a security detail to both Cocoyashi Orchard and Tom’s Workers. I will have a squadron of fighters patrolling the palace at night.” He began. Iceburg nodded, sharing a look with Robin.

“If these attacks continue, should we relocate the family to the palace? At least then we can centralize everyone.” Diamante suggested.

“Well, we can’t do everyone. We need to keep the businesses protected. What if we temporarily locate the family to the clubs?” Trebol suggested.

“We can take some people too.” Iceburg offered.

“So can we.” Nami said.

“A generous offer, but I’m not sure that’s necessary yet. For now I think that this was a warning shot. The next attack will more than likely be a club, the palace, or Tom’s Workers.” Law said, being the typical voice of reason that he was. Pica nodded.

“Agreed. I have Usopp and Buffalo working together to perfect an upgraded version of our current security systems. In addition to the regular things it scans for, it will also scan for individuals within a 30 foot radius around each building. If they get detected, one of the security members will investigate and confirm if it's friendly or not.” He explained. Doflamingo pondered that, and after a few minutes of tense silence, he nodded his agreement.

“That’s a good starting place. For the rest of this year and the next, we will pay full price for all of the goods we get from Nojiko. If she needs additional assistance, have her contact me directly, Nami.” He ordered. She nodded, sharing a surprised look with Robin.

“Thank you, Doflamingo. That’s more than generous.” She said sincerely. He rose from his chair, turning away from them.

“…this Family means everything to me. I take good care of it, as it has done for me. I will not let this bastard ruin all we have built.” He snarled, glaring out the window as if he could find Crocodile just by looking. As the others murmured their agreements, Law internally rolled his eyes.

What Doflamingo considered good care and what the rest of the world considered it were two completely different things.

* * *

Pudding loved her big brother, she really, really did. But if Sanji didn’t stop moping around their living room, she was going to scream.

“Sanji, you’re killing my mood!” She screeched one Sunday afternoon in late December. Christmas was supposed to be the most wonderful time of year, but because Sanji was a giant moron, he was spending it moping because he couldn’t kiss those two idiots like he wanted to. And from what she had read when she snuck peaks at their phone conversations, he was the problem, not them. Especially after the bathtub selfie that Luffy had sent the other day.

What in the hell was he waiting for?

“Sorry Pudding cup. I think I’m depressed.” He sighed, smoking his sixth cigarette in two hours. She glared, snatching it from his fingers and pointedly putting it out.

“Yeah, I caught that, moron. But it’s all because you refuse to give in, so give in already and get the hell out of my space!” She yelled. He pouted up at her.

“But-”

“No. No more 'buts', 'what ifs', 'I don’t thinks', none of it. I’ve heard every excuse in the book.” She said, putting her hands on her hips as she glared him down, looking remarkably like their father as she did. 

“Yes, you have a fucked up past that occasionally likes to appear and mess with your mind. Yes, you have had a terrible track record with your past flings. Yes, you would be disrupting their life together.” She said. He wilted with each statement, shrinking in on himself as if she was hitting him. Rolling her eyes, she reached forward and grabbed his chin, forcing him to meet her gaze. 

“But you know what, Sanji? For some reason they want you. Hell, Luffy has sent you how many naked or shirtless selfies, or mentioned how cute he and Zoro think you are or how much they miss you?” She asked. When he opened his mouth to reply, she placed a finger against his lips.

“Still my turn. Everyone is afraid of getting hurt, Sanji, and for those with good hearts, they are afraid of hurting their loved ones in return. But that’s a part of life. It’s where the expression love hurts comes from. Will it be an easy relationship? I don’t know. Maybe you’ll all start dating and you’ll realize it’s not for you and you’re better off weirdly flirtatious friends. Maybe you’ll grow to resent each other. Or maybe, just maybe, you’ll all fall into a healthy and loving relationship and it will be the best decision you ever made.” She said. His eyes widened as her words sank in.

“I’m scared, Pudding.” He whispered. She nodded, sitting down next to him and resting her head on his shoulder.

“I know, Sanji sweetie, I know. Jumping is scary. The unknown is scary. But you know what? Go jump in. If you fall, call me and I’ll come get you and we’ll get really, really drunk. If you get caught, call me so Papa and I can get really, really drunk with relief.” She teased. He poked her side for the last bit, even as a tiny smile crossed his face.

“Okay. Thanks.” He said. Pudding nodded, jumping up from the couch.

“Good! Now you are expected to be over at their place in an hour.” She said, shooting him a wink before running upstairs.

“Pudding!”

* * *

“I got to admit, Sanji’s little sister is a genius.” Ace mused as he and Law watched Luffy flutter nervously around the living room and Zoro sat ramrod straight on the couch, as he had for the last 30 minutes or so.

Early this morning Pudding had called Law, having got his number from Sanji’s phone. She introduced herself and explained that today was the day their three idiots made a decision one way or another. Law had whole heartedly agreed, kicked Ace awake, and the three of them had sat down and put together a plan.

Turns out Pudding and “Papa” were just as sick of Sanji’s lovesick face as they were of Luffy's and Zoro’s. And just like Ace, Pudding believed that Christmas was the most wonderful time of the year, and this relationship limbo they were in was ruining it for everyone. So for better or worse, enough was enough and a decision was getting made today.

Which was why Ace had a duffle bag on his hip that had a change of clothes for him and Law. They were going to spend the night with Franky, Robin, and the others to give the three of them some space to deal with this situation.

“Acey, you’ll come home if I need you, right?” Luffy asked, turning to him with worried, dark eyes. Ace nodded, offering him a warm smile.

“Of course I will, Luffy. But you won’t need me. As the oldest, I’m always right.” He said. Law rolled his eyes, elbowing him in the side.

“Historically that’s inaccurate. But if it ends in heartbreak, we’ll bring Franky and Usopp back with us and they can help you two drink away your broken hearts.” He promised. Zoro nodded his agreement to that plan. Noticing the time, Law pulled out his keys.

“He’ll be here soon. Don’t break anything if you have sex, and for the love of god don’t have sex on the kitchen table. That’s why we gave you your own room in the first place.” Law scowled at them.

“What he meant was “don’t have sex on the kitchen table again.” Though with there being three of you, I’m not sure that’s safe. Please stick to the floor or the bedroom until you work out the mechanics. And use condoms.” Ace said, winking at Luffy and Zoro.

“Ace!” Luffy shrieked, turning bright red. Law huffed an amused laugh before heading out the door. Ace followed him, but before closing the door, he shot Luffy another grin and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“And condoms!” He said again before shutting the door. Groaning, Luffy flopped down onto the couch next to his boyfriend, covering his face with his hands.

“I hate him.” He complained. Zoro stole one of his hands from his face, squeezing his fingers.

“No you don’t. He’s an ass, but he has good intentions. And with those good intentions he’s got a one way ticket to hell.” Zoro said, a dark smirk crossing his face. Luffy laughed as he saw it, and before he could ask how he was going to have his revenge, there was a knock on the door. Luffy snapped his mouth shut, jumping up from the coach and wandering over to the door. He looked back and met Zoro’s eyes. At his boyfriend’s nod, he turned the handle and swung open the door.

“Whoa.” Luffy breathed, taking in Sanji’s appearance. He was obviously just as nervous as they were, from the way the cigarette in his mouth looked to have a chewed filter. What caught Luffy’s attention was his outfit. He was used to seeing Sanji in a finely cut suit. He had gone for something more casual today, and somehow it made him look even hotter.

He wore a pair of black slacks and a black vest, similar to the suits he had worn at the club. But instead of a suit jacket, he was wearing an orange, black-pinstriped dress shirt. He also had opted out of a tie, and the top two buttons of the shirt were undone.

“Hey.” He said, offering Luffy a nervous grin even as his cheeks turned pink from Luffy’s scrutiny. Luffy blinked, coming back to himself and he jumped back, allowing Sanji into their apartment.

“Welcome to our place.” Luffy said, gesturing around the living room. Zoro nodded in greeting, and from the stiffness of his shoulders, Sanji was relieved to see he was just as nervous. 

Luffy wandered over to the coffee table and sat down on it offering Sanji a spot next to Zoro or an open arm chair nearby. Swallowing down his nerves, he decided to take Pudding’s suggestion and jump by taking the seat next to Zoro. There was a good foot or two between them, but hopefully this could show them that he was willing to try and work with them.

A heavy silence fell over the room as they all managed to avoid looking at one another. They all jumped when Ace’s voice followed a vibration from Luffy’s pocket.

_“Talk, you morons.”_ From the muffled sounds in the background, Zoro guessed that it had been recorded this morning. Sanji blushed a deep read, Zoro groaned and Luffy let out a surprised squeak, quickly pulling his phone out of his pocket and turning it off. For good measure, Zoro and Sanji did the same thing.

“You know, I think that was probably Pudding’s idea.” Sanji said. Luffy laughed as Zoro shrugged.

“Could have been Ace or Law’s too. Both of those assholes weren’t subtle earlier when they gloated about scheming with Pudding.” He said.

“Man I can’t wait for Ace to get a boy he likes so I can have my revenge.” Luffy complained. As soon as he realized what came out of his mouth, he snapped it shut. Sanji’s expression softened and he reached forward, squeezing Luffy’s knee.

“I’m glad you’re just as nervous as I am.” He whispered. Luffy looked up at him, offering him a weirdly shy smile.

“We really like you, Sanji. Like a lot.” He said earnestly. Zoro reached out and took his other hand, squeezing it gently.

“Just because Luffy and I are already together doesn’t make this situation any different, at least for us.” He said, bringing up something he and Luffy had discussed earlier in the month. Luffy nodded, rising to his feet and plopping down on Zoro's lap. He let out a huff of protest which brought an amused smile to Sanji’s face.

“Actually, that was only a small part of what I’m nervous about.” Sanji said quietly. The other two watched as he licked his lips nervously. “I care about you. Both of you. In the past that hasn’t ended well for me because of some things I have hiding in my past.” He admitted.

“Is someone out to kill you?” Luffy asked, tilting his head to the side.

“Or are you in debt? Will your bill collector come with a gang?” Zoro asked next. Sanji rolled his eyes as a predatory gleam entered his eye.

“Nothing that dramatic, no. I’m not ready to talk about it quite yet. I’m sorry.” He apologized, looking away. Luffy and Zoro each reached out a hand, Zoro’s going to the back of his head and Luffy’s to under his chin. Together they brought his gaze back to theirs.

“If it wasn’t obvious enough, we’re basically part of a mafia. We were raised in it. So unless one of those other two statements are true, we don’t care what your past holds.” Zoro began.

“We’re simple guys, Sanji. We like food, booze, the occasional good fist fight, and sex. Anything else we just roll with, and trust me when I say we’ve been through some stuff ourselves.” Luffy added.

“I work really shitty hours and Luffy works in a strip club. Since you work in a restaurant, we may not always have perfectly synced schedules.” Zoro continued.

“Also, sometimes we get weird injuries while working on Family stuff. They can be serious, and we might not be allowed to explain why it happened, or promise to prevent it from happening again in the future. We promise to try and never put you in that situation, but we understand if that’s a deal breaker for you.” Luffy said, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth and worrying it between his teeth.

Honestly, that was the thing they were the most concerned about. Neither of them had considered it an issue having been raised in it, but Usopp had pointed it out when they all went drinking last week.

“I can handle myself in a fight, and after having spent a month working at The Birdcage every night, I picked up on the other things. It doesn’t bother you that you’ll be dating someone for the first time that you have no idea where they come from? What their background is like?” Sanji asked. Zoro shook his head, even as his other hand came up and freed Luffy’s bottom lip.

“No. Full disclosure, if we or someone in the Family sees you getting in a bad situation, we’ll probably intervene and kick their ass.” Zoro said. Luffy nodded, taking Sanji’s hand again and lacing their fingers together.

“We’ll take good care of you, Sanji. And we’ll talk, if you want to talk, too. Zoro and I don’t really hide stuff well, and we’re kinda idiots, so if you do or don’t like something, tell us.” Luffy said. Sanji laughed at that, silently agreeing. He certainly wasn’t attracted to their strong attention to details or subtly.

“Fair enough. I’m the opposite, I think. In case you didn’t notice, I overanalyze things to an extreme, and I try my best not to inconvenience those around me. Please call me on my bullshit if you see it.” Sanji said. Zoro and Luffy nodded their agreement.

“Do you want to have sex with us?” Zoro asked next. Both Sanji and Luffy blushed, though as Luffy dissolved into helpless giggles, Sanji spluttered.

“I-now?” He asked. Zoro snorted, rolling his eyes.

“Not this very second, no. I meant is that something that you are interested in.” He said. Luffy squeezed Sanji’s fingers, even as his grin was still wide. Sanji relaxed, leaning against the couch.

“Oh yeah. I’ve never gone all the way with a guy before, but a few of the ladies I’ve been with in the past wanted to do anal, so I’m familiar enough with the concept.” He said. Luffy beamed, and for a second it looked like he contemplated kissing Sanji but caught himself and instead pressed his quick kiss to Zoro’s chin.

“Good! Sex is great, and I’m sure sex with you would be even better.” He declared, unabashed as always.

“He’ll do this a lot. Sex is an open topic in this house, now that I think about it.” Zoro mused as Sanji turned a darker shade of red.

“O-oh. That will take some getting used to. We don’t really talk about it a lot at home.” He explained. Something in his statement had Luffy’s eyes widening in excitement and he leaned forward, cupping Sanji’s face.

“Sanji, does that mean you’ll be our boyfriend? Can I kiss you?” He asked in rapid fire succession. Sanji laughed at his excitement and he nodded, taking the initiative and leaning forward to pressing his lips against Luffy’s.

Luffy let out an elated noise against his lips, his tongue sliding out to tease Sanji’s mouth. Sanji parted his lips eagerly, more than ready to taste Luffy again after nearly a month. Zoro’s hand squeezed the back of his neck and with a minor adjustment Luffy was able to dive deeper into his mouth. He moaned as a shiver of delight raced down his spine.

“He has a talented mouth.” Zoro agreed. Sanji could feel Luffy grin in the kiss even before he saw it when they parted. He wiped away the string of saliva that was between their mouths, shamelessly sucking that finger into his mouth and moaning.

“Fuck.” Sanji swore as he felt his dick throb at the sight. Zoro nodded, leaning against Luffy’s back to meet Sanji’s dazed expression head-on.

“He’s also really shameless with how sexy he thinks he is.” Zoro teased before tugging Sanji in closer so their mouths could connect next.

“I am sexy, Zoro.” Sanji heard Luffy whine as Zoro pushed into his mouth. His tongue wasn’t nearly as playful as Luffy’s. It was full of determination, and unlike last time Sanji was prepared for it. He reached up one of his hands and cupped the back of Zoro’s head, tugging at his green strands as he pushed back into his mouth instead. Zoro grunted in surprise, though he slid his tongue under Sanji’s to encourage the bold action. When they parted, all of them were a little breathless and a little hard.

“Sure you don’t want to have sex today, cook?” Zoro asked as Luffy squirmed on his lap. Sanji laughed, pressing chaste kisses to both of their mouths before rising from the couch.

“Positive. Are you two hungry? It’s getting close to dinner time. I could make something.” He offered.

“Yes.” Zoro and Luffy chimed in unison, causing Sanji to laugh again.

“Be good and stay in here. I am not going to burn the first meal I cook for you because you two distracted me.” He said before walking into the kitchen.

Despite the lack of the ingredients Sanji really wanted to use ( _”I’m just going to start going shopping before I come over here because this is just pathetic.”_ ), Zoro and Luffy ate every bite and even offered to do the dishes. Sanji had wisely declined the offer, sensing that between the two of them either the dishes would get broken or the kitchen covered with water. Or both.

After dinner the three curled up on the couch and watched some crazy pirate movie Luffy had recorded. Sanji was tucked against Zoro’s side as Luffy sat in Sanji’s lap this time. After the movie was done, Sanji noted the time and decided to end their night here.

“Next time you should stay over! Even if we don’t have sex, cuddling is just as great.” Luffy said as he walked him to the door, Zoro not far behind him. Sanji blushed and with a shy nod, he agreed.

“I’ll text you when I get home, so turn your phones back on, okay?” He asked as Luffy embraced him, a content sigh leaving him.

“You better.” Zoro agreed, cupping his face before kissing him goodbye. When they parted Luffy kissed him next, a happy laugh escaping him when they were done.

“Sanji, I can’t believe you’re our boyfriend now.” He giggled, and damn if Sanji didn’t melt at the sight of Luffy’s happy face. He nodded, kissing him again.

“Neither can I. I’m really glad I came over tonight.” Sanji said. With one more kiss for each of them, Sanji forced himself to leave.

As expected, when he got home he found Pudding and Zeff waiting up in the living room. Taking in his flushed cheeks, Pudding squealed and jumped up, racing over to hug him.

“I told you so!” She said as he picked her up and spun her around.

“You were right.” He whispered in her ear. They both looked up as Zeff approached. He reached up and squeezed Sanji’s shoulder, and a rare fondness entered his eyes.

“I expect to meet them before the end of January. And make sure you use condoms.” He said before promptly turning around and walking off. Pudding burst into laughter as Sanji paled, mortified.

“Old geezer!” He protested as Pudding tugged him towards the couch and poured him a glass of the wine she and Zeff had been drinking before he came home.

“Text them and then spill. I want every detail. Also you’ve been warned that Ace and I have a pact to compare your stories, so don’t skimp on the details.” She said with a false innocent grin. He sighed, and after texting Luffy and Zoro in the group chat Luffy had formed two weeks ago, he began to recount the night.

* * *

The next morning Ace tentatively opened the apartment door, weary of any exposed dicks he might find.

“Ace, move your ass. You’ve seen them naked before, so it’s nothing new.” Law grumbled behind him. He never slept well in new places, so he was extra grumpy this morning.

“I can only be scarred so many times in one year, Law.” He griped as they entered the apartment. It was silent except for the clicking of a nearby clock. Putting down their duffle bag on the couch, he wandered over to Zoro and Luffy’s room, pressing his ear against the door. When all he heard were his baby brother’s snores, he cracked the door open. Luffy was alone in bed, happily drooling on Zoro’s abandoned pillow.

“Sanji went home last night.” Ace nearly jumped a mile at Zoro’s voice. He carefully closed the door, glaring at him as he turned around. Zoro must have just come back from a jog as he stood in sweats and a white t-shirt that was soaked with his sweat.

“So did he go home your boyfriend?” Ace asked as he followed him into the kitchen. He was surprised to find pre-made bacon and eggs, and some kind of breakfast casserole in the refrigerator.

“I’d say by the fact that we have a meal that won’t run the risk of poisoning us for once, yes.” Law said as he pulled out the bowl of scrambled eggs.

“Oh yeah he did. And man I know he’s a chef, but I clearly underestimated what that meant. Dinner was amazing." Zoro bragged.

“Damn. Looks like we’ll finally have something good to eat around here, Law. Maybe I should go bag a chef too. They could compete for us.” Ace said. Zoro and Law shook their heads before Zoro headed off to the shower.

Luffy must have joined him at some point because when they came back into the kitchen half an hour later, both were freshly showered.

“Morning Acey, Lawsy.” Luffy sang as he plated himself the reheated food.

“Luffy, come gossip with me.” Ace ordered, patting the seat next to him. Luffy eagerly did so, and as he opened his mouth to launch into a vividly detailed recount of last night, his phone beeped. He laughed as he read the text message.

“Did he like the picture?” Zoro asked, leaning over his shoulder to see. As Luffy howled with laughter, Zoro smirked.

“What does it say?” Ace asked, though he was also a little afraid to know. A picture was a very vague term. Being the braver of the two, Law took Luffy’s phone and scrolled up.

“Ew.” He grumbled, and Ace was glad he was the one that looked. It was obviously some kind of dick pick.

“Sanji has nosebleeds.” Zoro explained for Ace’s benefit.

**From: Sanji**   
**Dear god, Luffy, warn a guy before you send a wet, post-orgasm photo of you two. I ruined our tablecloth.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really too much this chapter, just the Monster Trio getting together finally. Next chapter they have dinner at Sanji's place, and we advance the bigger plot, and more vague hints are had. I also wrote two new things for the first time: an action scene, and sex between three people instead of two.


	4. Year 2 - January

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote two things for the first time in this chapter: an action sequence, and a threesome~ As a reminder, the sex isn't beta'd. As always, thanks to my wife for beta-ing the rest!

Sanji shot Pudding a glare as she cackled on his bed at his current dilemma.

Iceburg’s 41st birthday was tonight, and since Ace had turned 23 on the 1st but everyone had to work, they were going to celebrate both tonight.

And Luffy had asked him to follow them home.

_“We don’t have to have sex, promise!”_ He had insisted earnestly. Between his pout and Zoro’s hopeful eyes he found himself agreeing to a sleepover.

“If you’re not even having sex what does it matter what you wear?” Pudding teased as he tossed aside another pair of pajama bottoms.

“It matters to me, Pudding.” He whined. She shook her head, grinning at him.

“You told me yourself that they didn’t dress up or anything when you were together last week, so obviously they don’t care.” She pointed out. He shot her a withering look.

“But maybe the fact that I’m well-dressed is what attracted them to me?” He suggested. She rolled her eyes, leaning forward to pinch his arm.

“You’re being ridiculous. And you’re going to be late.” Pudding sang before jumping off of the bed and leaving the room. Sanji looked over at the clock and swore. He made a few quick decisions before zipping up his bag and heading to shower.

* * *

“Sanji!” Came the enthusiastic greeting he got from what felt like the entire staff -- them shouting out happily as he walked into the club that night. Luffy was suddenly in his arms, his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist as he greeted him with an excited kiss.

“Lu-” He began to protest, taking a couple steps back as he tried to regain his balance. Zoro must have sensed what was going to happen because his hand caught Sanji’s back as he stumbled.

“Luffy, haven’t we talked about potentially splitting heads open on my freshly replaced carpet when you do that?” Sanji heard Law sitting from somewhere in the direction of the bar. Luffy pulled back from Sanji’s mouth, laughing.

“Sorry, Sanji. I missed you.” He said. Sanji felt himself melt, but before he could answer him Zoro leaned in and kissed him too.

“So they are all dating?” Nami asked.

“About goddamn time if you ask me. Law and I had to team up with the delightful Pudding to get that ship sailing.” Ace answered. Zoro released him, a pleased smirk crossing his face as he took in Sanji’s flushed cheeks. Luffy climbed down from his arms, opting to link their hands together instead as he pulled him towards the bar.

Sure enough Law sat there with Nami and Ace. He saw the rest of the crew gathered in their private lounge. In addition to the regulars, Iceburg, Paulie and Nojiko were there too.

“Hey everyone. Happy belated birthday, Ace.” Sanji said, forcing himself not to cower as Ace sized him up. Law hit the back of his head when it went on for longer than a few minutes and when Ace looked up again he grinned.

“I’m just messing with you, man. My baby brother is an adult and can take care of himself. So long as everyone communicates you’ll be fine.” He teased. Sanji relaxed, returning Ace’s grin.

The rest of the night passed by without an incident. Some Iceburg and Ace-themed drinks were passed around, there was a cake and presents were exchanged, and Luffy (well, really Law, as Luffy abandoned them to the dance floor quickly) and Franky did their brotherly duty of getting the birthday boys drunk.

“I knew you had a crazy amount of energy Luffy, but this is insane.” Sanji laughed as Luffy dragged him on to the dancefloor again.

“Dancing is great!” Luffy exclaimed. Sanji grabbed his hips, tugging him closer when he noticed several people giving Luffy glares for bouncing in their space.

“Then dance with me and not everyone else, snookums.” Sanji said. He didn’t realize what he said until Luffy giggled, leaning up to kiss him.

“I like it.” He grinned. Sanji offered him a shy grin in return before the two began to dance to the beat of the music around them.

After an hour or two of that, Sanji left Luffy to Nami and Chopper and headed to the lounge. Zoro was sitting on the coach, strangely sober for once as he and Law kept an eye on everyone else. He sat down next to Zoro, breathing a sigh of relief.

“Where does all of that energy come from?” Sanji asked. Zoro slid an arm around his shoulders, tugging him close.

“He has always been like that. Pretty sure he gets it from Ace.” Law spoke up from where he sat with Robin and Nojiko, playing some card game.

“You did pretty well for your first time on the dance floor with him.” Zoro said, and Sanji blushed at the praise, looking away.

Suddenly Luffy was bouncing in to the lounge with them, offering Zoro and Sanji a hand each.

“Can we go home now?” He asked. Sanji and Zoro shrugged, looking over at Law who waved them off.

“Go. But don’t be having sex when we come home.” He ordered. Sanji turned bright red, Luffy laughed, and Zoro glared, and Robin just shook her head at their antics.

* * *

“I was this close to beating you, cook.” Zoro grumbled as Sanji lit a cigarette and grinned.

“But you didn’t, moss-head. So now you and Luffy get to face off for second place.” He said. Luffy eagerly began to pick their deciding course in Mario Kart, walking through his decision process out loud. 

They had come home and changed in to their PJs. Sanji made them all their warm drink of choice (coffee for him, warm sake for Zoro, and hot chocolate for Luffy) and a batch of cookies. They watched some awful b-rated horror movies as they ate, and then Luffy dragged out their gaming console, declaring that he was the king of the race track and he wanted to prove it to Sanji.

Little did either of his boyfriends know that he had had a lot of time alone as a child, and this was one of the ways he had spent it.

Luffy won his match against Zoro and with a triumphant cry.

“I’ll have my revenge, Luffy.” Zoro vowed before capturing his laughter in a kiss. Luffy gave in easily, winding his arms around Zoro’s neck. Sanji felt his face flush as he watched Zoro part Luffy’s lips easily, practically devouring his happy mewls. Luffy’s flushed gaze turned to him and he pulled back from Zoro’s lips.

“Come join us.” He said, moaning when Zoro kissed down his neck and began to suck a mark in to his skin. With shaking fingers Sanji put out his cigarette and joined them on the floor. Luffy reached for him and he followed his request happily as he took Luffy’s mouth next.

“Fuck that’s really hot.” Zoro murmured between them as Luffy’s throat moved under his lips from Sanji’s kiss. Sanji moaned as Luffy pushed in to his mouth, his hand reaching up to grip on to Luffy’s hair as a way to anchor him. Luffy moaned in return, grinding down against Zoro as he felt himself grow hard. Sanji pulled back from his kiss at the movement, watching Luffy’s hips with heated eyes before turning to Zoro and connecting their lips next. He gasped in to the kiss when Zoro’s arm wound around his waist, pulling him closer to them.

“Me too.” Luffy said before leaning in and joining their kiss. It wasn’t the more graceful kiss any of them had ever had, but when Luffy’s tongue joined theirs Sanji almost came in his pants for the first time in his life. He jerked back, panting up at the ceiling.

“Ooops.” Luffy’s falsely innocent voice said. Zoro ran a soothing hand down Sanji’s back, his own version of an apology for potentially pushing him too far.

“That was amazing.” Sanji said as he felt his blood finally begin to settle. He looked down at the two of them with a grin before pressing a chaste kiss against each of their mouths.

“Sure you don’t want to have sex? We’d take care of you.” Luffy promised. Sanji nodded, running his fingers through his hair.

“I’m sure you would. But just imagine how awesome it will be if we wait a couple weeks?” He pointed out. Luffy sighed as Zoro shrugged.

“Can we keep having sex? And think of you when we do?” He asked Sanji. Luffy nodded, settling in Zoro’s lap and tugging Sanji so he would sit on the floor too. Sanji’s knees were onboard with that plan as he curled up under Zoro’s free arm.

“Yes, that’s perfectly fine. To both.” He added, even as he felt his pulse race again at the idea of them both orgasming with his name on their lips and he wasn’t even there.

“We wanted to make sure first.” Luffy admitted and Sanji felt himself melt. These two may be a couple of idiots, but they were his sweet, thoughtful idiots.

“What do you eat for breakfast in the mornings?” He asked, changing the subject to a lighter topic.

“It would be faster to ask what we don’t eat.” Zoro said. Sanji rolled his eyes, reaching behind him for his cigarette.

“Okay, then let’s go with that.” He said. “Law and Ace too.” He added.

“Law doesn’t like bread or heavily bread based foods. So biscuits and gravy would be an example. Ace and I will eat anything, but Zoro doesn’t like sweet things. What about you?” Luffy asked. Sanji smiled, appreciating that he asked the question even though Sanji would insist on doing all of the cooking when they were together.

“I like anything that goes with black tea and a spicy seafood pasta.” He said. “I’m actually a big seafood fan.”

“We can do seafood.” Zoro spoke up.

“Can you make anything?” Luffy asked. Sanji chuckled, shrugging.

“Probably. Some things need specific tools or ingredients, but as long as you give me a recipe or a goal I could figure something out. I’ll have to bring you home sometime and cook for you there.” He mused.

They sat up talking a little a while longer before Luffy started drifting off to sleep. Zoro nudged him awake and they began the journey to bed.

Sanji’s nerves made a fierce comeback as they all climbed under the covers.

“I snore, so sorry in advance.” Luffy said with a sheepish grin as he settled against Zoro’s side. Zoro tugged Sanji down to his other, making the decision for him.

“Can’t be as bad as my old man’s.” He shrugged.

“He might end up between us, or on top of us. Luffy doesn’t believe in space.” Zoro said, even as Luffy promptly proved him correct by curling around him in a similar fashion to an octopus. He reached over and took Sanji’s hand, offering him a sleepy grin.

“I’m glad you stayed over tonight, Sanji. It's nice.” Luffy yawned. Sanji smiled, releasing his hand so he could boop his nose.

“Anytime, snookums.” He teased. Zoro snorted at the nickname.

“Really?” He asked as Luffy dissolved into happy giggles.

“I could find one for you, sugar lips.” He offered. Zoro sent him an unimpressed glare as Luffy’s laughter shook the bed. Sanji chuckled too, leaning up to press a consoling kiss to his lips. Luffy kissed him when he pulled back before dropping back down on Zoro’s shoulder with a content sigh.

Luffy soon dropped off to sleep, his snores, in conjunction with Zoro’s heartbeat under his ear, dragging Sanji into sleep soon after.

* * *

Sanji never slept well in a new place. So he wasn’t surprised that during his first sleepover with his boyfriends, Luffy crawling out of bed woke him up. When he didn’t hear the bathroom door open, he carefully rose from the bed, wandering after him.

He found him in the kitchen, pouting in to the open refrigerator. Sanji laughed softly, shaking his head.

“Hungry, snookums?” He asked. Luffy looked up and beamed, closing the door and practically bouncing over to him.

“Yes. I’m starving, Sanji. Feed me?” Luffy asked, his pout returning. Sanji leaned down and caught it with a kiss, keeping it chaste.

“Always.” He murmured, his gaze tender as it met Luffy’s. Luffy smiled, snuggling in to his arms. Sanji gently shooed him to the table before opening the refrigerator again and eyeing the contents. He pulled out enough ingredients to make grilled cheese and some left over soup. Luffy joined him at the stove, cuddling in to his back.

“Is Zoro always a heavy sleeper?” Sanji asked softly. He hadn’t moved when he left the bed. Luffy shook his head.

“Not if one of us isn’t home yet. But since Lawsy and Acey came home after closing the club, it’s an okay night. He’ll be horny in the morning.” Luffy laughed. Sanji smiled, shaking his head.

“We’ll get that taken care of, and then I’ll cook up a large breakfast for everyone. Since it’s just Pops and Pudding at home, I never get to do that.” He shrugged. Luffy nodded, arms squeezing Sanji’s waist. With Luffy’s comforting warmth against his back, Sanji quickly finished his task and plated the snack.

“Go sit and eat. I’m going to wash the dishes.” He said. Luffy ate quickly and then passed him his dishes.

“You know, I can’t believe I didn’t wake up to Ace and Law coming home. Must have been because Zoro was awake.” He mused, rising off the final dish. Luffy let out a sleepy yawn at his side.

“Maybe. I sleep through anything.” He said around another yawn. Sanji wrapped an arm around his shoulders, leading him from the kitchen.

“Come on, back to bed.” He said.

* * *

Law was surprised to find Sanji in their kitchen the next morning prepping what looked to be a full, balanced breakfast. He looked over his shoulder, offering him a nervous smile.

“Morning. I made a pot of coffee and the kettle has hot water in it if you prefer tea. Zoro is in the shower.” He explained. Law nodded his thanks, getting his tea before retreating to the living room. Zoro wandered through 20 minutes later, nodding in greeting.

“Any trouble?” He asked. Law shook his head.

“Nope, which is surprising with how drunk all of them were. How was your night?” He asked. When Zoro’s cheeks flushed, he smirked.

“Good. Really good.” He said softly. That dark part of Law’s heart throbbed with jealousy at their happiness. He wanted that too, someday, but he knew that was impossible for him.

Doflamingo is all that he would ever have.

Voices from the kitchen drew his attention back to reality, and he realized Zoro must have wandered in to bother Sanji. When he came out a few minutes later with a steaming cup of coffee and half a slice of toast, he made the assumption that Sanji had sent him away with a peace offering.

“Oooh, is he cooking?” Ace asked as he wandered in next.

“Yes and go in, get your drink, get out. He has forbidden us from in there as he’s working.” Zoro ordered. Ace snickered at how quickly Sanji had trained him. Law snorted as well, even if his eyes didn’t leave his morning reports.

In the middle of Ace teasing Sanji, Luffy got up as well. With an aggravated shout he shoved both of the brothers out with a stern glare.

“Breakfast will get done within the next 20 minutes if you four leave me be.” He said, even as he lit a cigarette.

“I’ll be good.” Luffy promised even as he climbed on top of Zoro with a glass of milk in his hand. Ace dropped in to his favorite chair, nodding as well.

“No one else is allowed to date a chef.” Ace whispered.

“That’s right. I don’t share my kitchen.” Sanji called back, sending Luffy in to boisterous laughter.

* * *

Doflamingo nodded in satisfaction as he read the final draft of the plan.

“This is very, very good. I hope it wipes the smug smirk off of that bastard's face.” He purred, grinning up at his executives. 

One of Baroque Works’ prized possessions was that they had a monopoly on the water in a neighboring country. Doflamingo was going to put a stop to that.

It would benefit them in two ways: the public would adore Dressrosa as their saviors, hopefully sending Baroque Works packing and without an HQ. The other would be that Crocodile would lose a large chunk of his income.

“We need to remember to have everyone ready that night in case they hit us as we hit them.” Law cautioned, ever the voice of reason.

“Agreed, Law. Doffy, that especially applies to you.” Trebol said. Doflamingo scowled.

“Of course I know that you idiot. I’m not a child. Where are Baby and Sai putting Happo? Is he coming here?” He asked.

“He’ll be with Franky and Robin.” Pica spoke up. Doflamingo nodded, reading over his list of loose ends he had made earlier that day. He grinned as he noticed that was that.

“That night is going to be amazing, everyone. Law, you will be here with me of course.” He said. Law nodded, having assumed that would be the case. “Excellent. Everyone is dismissed.” He said, waving them all away.

As he turned to look over his kingdom, a certain level of peace fell over him. Soon he would be rid of that bastard, and with him went the last of the shadows in his past.

* * *

Sanji’s second sleepover with Zoro and Luffy was the one that, in Pudding’s opinion, he had the right to be nervous about.

Tonight her big brother was finally going to get laid. So as he painstakingly went through every article of clothing he owned, she was much more patient in helping him sort through it all.

“Are you sure this is okay?” He asked for the thousandth time once they were done. Pudding rolled her eyes, a wicked smirk crossing her face.

“They won’t be able to keep their hands off of you.” She promised.

As it turns out, Pudding was right.

Sanji had cooked them a steak dinner and then Ace and Law suddenly had some place they magically had to go to for a while. As soon as they were gone Luffy was on him.

“Sanji, please tell me I can touch you tonight.” Luffy said between deep kisses.

“Y-yeah.” Sanji moaned as his hands slid down his chest, his palms rubbing over his hardening nipples.

“Good! I want to taste you so bad.” Luffy let out a needy whine.

Zoro watched his boyfriends make out as he carefully cleaned off the table, enjoying the sight of them together. Luffy had been growing more and more excited to touch Sanji. It was hitting the point where they had been having sex in the morning and when they got home.

“Luffy, not in here.” Sanji pleaded as Luffy managed to get his shirt unbuttoned.

“Luffy.” Zoro ordered, agreeing with Sanji that this wasn’t the place. The effect his voice had on both of them was immediate. Both froze, and Luffy slammed a hand over his mouth as he his dick throbbed painfully against his zipper. Sanji shivered, a helpless whine falling from his lips. Zoro smirked, turned on by how much control he had over both of them.

He approached them calmly, and with each step Luffy bit deeper in to his hand and Sanji’s breathing hitched. He twisted a hand in each of their hair, tugging their heads back.  


“Listen carefully to me. When I let go I want you both to get up, strip, and get in bed. Do not touch each other or yourself.” He said. When they nodded, he smirked. “Good, good.” He said and then without warning let go and took a step up.

In a mad scramble Luffy leapt off of Sanji, leading the race to the bedroom with his clothing falling off behind him. Sanji followed a little more slowly, his fingers shaking as he walked into the bedroom. His breath hitched as he caught sight of Luffy in all of his naked glory for the first time.

“Zoro’s mean.” Luffy whined, twisting helplessly on the bed as the cold air of the bedroom hit his overly sensitive erection.

“Luffy, you’re so beautiful.” Sanji breathed as he dropped his pants and climbed up next to him. He twisted his hands in the sheets as he forced himself to resist the urge to touch Luffy, not wanting to find out tonight what would happen if he disobeyed. Both of their eyes snapped towards the doorway as Zoro entered the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. He let out a satisfied hum as he noticed they had listened.

“Good job.” He said, climbing on to the bed with them. He sat down between them, leaning against the headboard. “Come here.” He said next, offering an arm to each of them. Luffy practically flew in to his arm, nibbling on his ear.

“Zoro, please.” Luffy begged, rolling his hips and rubbing his leaking cock against Zoro’s shirt. Sanji came over a little more slowly, his face a bright red. Zoro ignored Luffy, keeping his gaze locked with Sanji. When he slid in to his arm, Zoro closed it around his waist, tugging him in closer.

“Okay?” He asked softly, pressing their foreheads together. Sanji nodded. Satisfied he turned to Luffy.

“You can touch now, Luffy. But if I say stop or slow down, you had better listen. Sanji, if it gets too much tell me.” He said. Both nodded, and Luffy leaned over, capturing Sanji’s mouth in his again.

“Can I touch you, Sanji?” He asked, even as his hand slid down his abdomen, pausing when his fingers brushed against blond curls. Sanji nodded, taking the initiative and taking Luffy’s cock into his hand.

“Luffy, please.” Sanji whined in to his kiss, forcing himself to focus just enough to keep jerking Luffy’s leaking dick as Luffy devoured his mouth and began to slide his hand up and down his own erection.

“Anything, Sanji, fuck.” Luffy swore as Sanji brushed over his tip with the palm of his hand before sliding his hand down the shaft again. Zoro kept a tight hold on both of them, watching to make sure that they didn’t push each other too far. His own dick was probably purple with how turned on he was, but damn they needed this first.

“Luffy.” Sanji moaned, releasing his grip on Zoro and Luffy's dick just to turn and cup Luffy’s face, pulling him in to a deep kiss. As his tongue slid deep in to Luffy’s mouth, Luffy let out a moan. His hands grabbed Sanji’s hips and pulled them flush together before grinding against him. Between the tastes of Luffy on his tongue, Luffy's leaking erection - leaking for him of all people - rubbing against his own, and Zoro’s steadying hand and predatory gaze, it didn’t take long before Sanji came with a gasp. Luffy’s hip snapped up as he screamed Sanji’s name in to his mouth as he came too.

“There we go.” Zoro’s voice came through the haze of their orgasms as Sanji’s kiss turned tender. Luffy let out a satisfied sigh through his nose as he playfully sucked Sanji’s tongue between his lips before releasing him.

“Wow.” Sanji breathed, suddenly shy despite the fact that his come was covering Luffy stomach just as much as Luffy’s was covering his.

“Mhm.” Luffy agreed, turning to look at Zoro. “Can I suck you?” He asked, one of his hands leaving Sanji’s hips and traveling down to Zoro’s zipper.

“Fuck yes.” He growled. Luffy smirked, winking at Sanji before sliding off of Zoro’s lap and sliding between his legs instead. Sanji watched with rapt attention as Luffy undid Zoro’s zipper, freeing his erection from his pants.

“Wow.” Sanji said, shivering as he imagined that massive cock spreading him apart. Zoro chuckled near his ear before he bit down on the sensitive spot beneath it.

“Flattery will get you everywhere.” He murmured. Sanji reached up and cupped the back of Zoro’s head, encouraging him to keep up his attack on his neck.

“Ready Sanji?” Luffy asked as his hands began to pump Zoro’s dick. Sanji nodded, eyes rolling a little as Zoro sucked a mark in to his neck, claiming him. Luffy grinned before opening his mouth and swallowing Zoro down to the base in one fell swoop.

“Fuck!” Zoro swore, his hips twitching as he forced them to not jerk off of the bed. Luffy didn’t have a gag reflex but that didn’t mean he couldn’t get hurt. The hand not holding Sanji slid in to Luffy’s hair, tugging at the dark strangds just the way he knew Luffy liked as he began to set the pace.

Luffy let out a pleased hum as Zoro took over, leaving him to focus on teasing the vein on the underside of his cock when he slid down or suck on the tip when he came back up.

“Luffy.” Sanji breathed, eyes locked on Zoro’s lap. His hand slid down to his rapidly hardening cock. His cheeks flushed when Zoro grabbed his ass, pulling him up and on to his knees so he was kneeling beside Zoro.

“He’s really talented; a champ of sucking cock.” Zoro bragged before trailing his kisses down Sanji’s chest. When he bit on one of Sanji’s nipples he jerked in his grasp.

“Oh god.” He said, hips thrusting helplessly in the air as Zoro began his assault. He could have sworn he heard Luffy giggle around Zoro’s cock, the little minx.

“Luffy, soon.” Zoro warned as he pulled back from Sanji, titling his head back as he felt the heat of his orgasm building, pooling low and warm in his abdomen. Luffy squeezed his thigh to let him know he heard him but didn’t let off of his cock. If anything he increased the suction, encouraging his orgasm right along. Zoro jumped in surprise when Sanji’s lips pressed against his neck, sucking and nipping as he began to shake with his own approaching orgasm.

Zoro came with a grunt a few thrusts later, spilling down Luffy’s throat. Like the amazing cockslut he was he swallowed every drop, and from the shaking of his hips against the bed he managed to get himself off in the process. Zoro reached up and covered Sanji’s hand with his own, helping him along for his second orgasm of the night too. He came with a shout, spilling over their hands. Luffy watched from where he laid between Zoro’s legs, sucking marks in to his thighs.

“Fuck.” Sanji whispered as he nearly collapsed. Zoro pulled him against his side, keeping him steady.

“C'mere.” Zoro slurred down to Luffy, who eagerly slid up and kissed him, sliding his tongue into his mouth so he could taste himself. Sanji joined their kiss, the taste of Zoro on Luffy’s tongue; filthy, but in the hottest way possible. When they parted, Luffy grinned.

“We have got to do that again.” He said.

“Not tonight, I can barely feel my legs and we need to shower.” Sanji said, even as he grinned too. Zoro huffed an amused laugh before smacking both of their asses. Luffy let out a surprised yelp as Sanji jumped.

“Come on, up and in the shower. I’ll change the sheets this time.” He offered. Luffy nodded, climbing off of the bed and offering Sanji a hand.

Later, once the sheets were changed and they were showered, Sanji sat between them smoking. Zoro was already on his way to dozing off, his arm over Sanji’s lap. Luffy was cuddled against his side, oddly quiet.

“So it was okay?” Luffy asked, voice still a little hoarse. Sanji nodded, running a finger over his kiss bruised lips.

“More than okay. Best sex I’ve ever had.” He admitted easily. When he felt Zoro’s teeth on his hip he reached down and flicked the side of his face. “Stop that you brute.” He teased. Luffy giggled, nuzzling his side.

“I’m glad. Really, really glad. You were awesome, Sanji. And damn Zoro, I didn’t know it could be even hotter when you ordered me around.” He mused.

“Can’t wait to scar Ace for life one night when he hears Luffy screaming your name too Sanji.” Zoro smirked. Luffy laughed as Sanji chuckled.

“One of these days Ace is going to bring home someone and have his revenge, mark my words.” He said, putting out his cigarette. He slid into their arms, nuzzling Luffy’s face when he pressed even closer. Clean and sated, he managed to drift off to sleep soon after.

* * *

Luffy wasn’t shy when it came to his sexual exploits, much to Ace’s (and occasionally Law’s) chagrin. When he caught Luffy and Zoro having sex in their shared room for a third night in a row he had forced Zoro to switch with him so he could try and bleach those images from his mind.

He was honestly surprised that he hadn’t walked in on them with Sanji yet. They had been together for a couple weeks now, and with the way his baby brother and Zoro fucked like rabbits, how had they managed to hold off with their hot chef?

On the morning of the 14th of January, he finally got what he had been waiting for. He walked in to the kitchen that morning, following the smell of breakfast. Law ignored him when he had passed him in the living room so he thought nothing of it.

But then there was Sanji, his hair a wreck, wearing a pair of Luffy’s boxers and one of Zoro’s shirts, smoking and humming as he cooked what looked like a banquet instead of breakfast for five.

And, as expected, when Sanji turned he spotted two large hickeys on the opposite sides of his neck. He smirked, sitting down at the table.

“So. You’re sleeping with my baby brother and his boyfriend.” He said, a stern glare crossing his face. Sanji jumped, not expecting him to put two and two together so quickly. 

“…I really like them both, sir.” He murmured, heart racing under Ace's glare. After a brief pause, Ace had laughed so hard he woke up the rest of the household.

* * *

“Be good for Robin and Franky, Mommy’s boy.” Baby cooed to Happo as she passed him to Robin. Franky wrapped an arm around his wife’s shoulder, offering her a thumbs up.

“Don’t worry, we’ll take super good care of him.” He promised. Sai rested his hands on his wife’s shoulders.

“We know. Thank you for watching him. We’ll be back in the morning.” Sai said.

“Be safe.” Robin said, her expression morphing in to concern.

Baby forced herself to walk away, climbing in to the van. Sai climbed in to the driver seat, and at Pica’s nod, they started the van and began their journey.

The plan itself was pretty basic.

Sai would stay with Caesar and Buffalo in the van. Caesar would be monitoring their tracking systems as Buffalo watched the hacked security cameras.

Baby, Pica, Gladius, and Bellamy would enter together. Bellamy would take care of any enemies they found in the entrance way, Baby would watch the door to the entrance of the base of the dam, Pica would take care of whatever was inside, and Gladius would work on setting the explosives. Then they would all get the hell out.

“Everyone get your headsets on.” Caesar said as they turned on to the road leading to the dam. Buffalo hacked the cameras, giving Sai instructions as they approached so they could avoid detection. When they got to the back entrance, Caesar did a test of all of their mics and tracking devices. Satisfied, he gave them the all clear.

“Stick to the plan. Sai, as soon as Gladius gives you the go ahead, start the van.” Pica ordered. He nodded, and Baby offered him a reassuring smile before gently kissing him.

Bellamy led the way inside. When he found that the entrance was empty, he smirked.

“Looks like we’re off to a good start.” He grinned.

“Don’t be cocky.” Gladius ordered, eyes narrowing as he looked around the place.

“We’re counting on you Hyena.” Baby said before they continued on.

They were in the hallway to their goal when their first contender stepped out. He smirked, pointing his gun at them.

“My, my, Mr. 0 was right.” He said. Baby snorted at the name.

“What, does that make you Mr. 3?” She asked, raising her own gun in return. He laughed, turning off the safety.

“Actually, it does. And I’m afraid this is where your plan ends.” He said. At the same time their mics let out a loud wail.

* * *

“Fuck, we’ve lost sight of them.” Caesar swore, fingers flying over the keyboards as his monitors went black.

“They must have realized we got in. I’m going to hack the computer in the entrance." Buffalo said. Caesar waved him off, so he climbed from the vehicle.

When he got in to the entrance way, he found Bellamy standing at attention.

“They know we’re here.” Buffalo said.

“Yes we do.” A voice said before suddenly the world around them exploded in literal colors.

“Fuck!” Bellamy roared, diving away from the balloons of paint that were falling from the ceiling. Buffalo rolling under a table, trying to detect where their enemy was.

He was surprised to find it was a teenage girl.

* * *

Baby rolled out of the way as Mr. 3 began to open fire on them. Pica and Gladius ducked behind the corner so she didn’t have to worry about them too.

“Come on, you don’t even know my name. That’s not a nice way to treat a lady.” She said as she pulled a small range mine out from her bra, quickly turning it on before tossing it to Mr. 3. He clearly wasn’t expecting it because he let out a yelp as he jumped back and it exploded, rattling the ceiling.

“Well obviously you’re a bitch, not a lady.” He snarled. He held up a detonator and when he pressed it, the first five ceiling tiles collapsed as did a wall of white.

* * *

“Anything?” Sai asked, his grip tight on the steering wheel as he tried to keep calm. Baby was raised in this life, she would be fine.

“Still jammed. What in the hell are Buffalo and Bellamy doing?” He said, tugging on his hair as he scrambled to come up with a new solution. His eyes widened as it came to him and he leaned forward, pounding away on the keyboard.

* * *

“Sweetheart, this fight is with grownups. Put away the paint.” Bellamy called to the girl. She frowned, raising her gun and pulling the trigger. In his surprise Bellamy failed to dodge and he got hit in the chest with…a paintball?

“Some of them have bullets too. Shame that wasn’t one of them.” She shrugged.

As Bellamy let out a cry of outrage, Buffalo’s comm managed to flare to life.

_“Thank god! Buffalo, there is a range to their jam. If you get me to a computer I can give you the override.”_ Caesar said. Buffalo nodded.

“Take care of Miss Paint.” He said before diving over the desk, a paintball hitting the wall where he would have been seconds ago.

“It’s Miss Goldenweek, actually.” She scowled. Bellamy rose from where he had fallen.

“Come on, little miss. Let’s dance.”

* * *

“Is this wax? What the hell?” Baby exclaimed as she struggled in the rapidly hardening substance.

“What an unusual weapon of choice.” Pica murmured, eyes narrowing.

“Baby, hold very still.” Gladius ordered as he pulled out two of his bombs.

“That’s all I can do at the moment.” She complained, glaring as Mr. 3 approached her.

“Some people are into wax, you know.” He said, gripping her face in his hand. She spit in his face, her aim good enough to shatter one of his lenses and hit him in the eye. He let out a surprised shout, rearing back from her. Suddenly something exploded on Baby’s chest and she screamed.

* * *

“We’re in!” Buffalo shouted in to his comm in triumph.

_“Yes! Okay, run this command first so we can get the comms back, then this one so I can get the trackers back.”_ Caesar said before rattling off instructions. When the screeching in their ears stopped, they both sighed. It was short lived when Baby’s scream came through the comms. The shock of it distracted Bellamy and he got hit in the arm by a paintball that had a bullet in it.

_“Baby!”_ Sai yelled in return.

_“She’s fine, just surprised.”_ Gladius’ voice came through next.

_“Status report.”_ Pica ordered next.

“We have a problem in the entrance that caused us to lose our comms and sensors. Bellamy is handling that as we get back up and running.” Buffalo said.

_“Warn a girl next time.”_ Baby complained. In response they heard Sai let out a choked noise of relief.

_“We’re moving on to the final stage.”_ Pica said.

“Roger.” All of them chimed.

* * *

Baby kicked off the rest of the wax just in time to meet Mr. 3 in the face with her foot. Not wasting any time Pica and Gladius ran past her. With two kicks Pica managed to get the door at the end of the hall down.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw movement and he reached out on reflex, catching the ankle of his attacker.

“Go.” He ordered. Gladius nodded, running over to the control panel and beginning his work.

“Who in the hell do you think you are?” The man growled, twisting free of Pica’s hold.

“Pica of Dressrosa. Our boss sends his hate to yours.” He snarked, changing his stance to prepare for a retaliation.

“My boss isn’t the same as the idiot outside. Name’s Jabra.” The man said, lunging forward in to the light. Pica’s eyes narrowed.

“What are you, some kind of wolf man?”

* * *

Bellamy dove to the ground as he dodged another paintball.

“I can’t keep doing this shit.” He swore. He couldn’t even reach for his gun before another shot would come at him. He rolled on to his back, looking up at the ceiling. When he spotted the sprinklers he grinned. That would work.

“Oi, Miss Goldfreak. How water resistant is your paint?” He taunted.

“What does that have to do with anything?” She asked as she shot at him. He took the hit as he raised his gun, firing with perfect aim at the sprinkler system. As the water fell and the paint melted, he smirked. Her eyes widened.

“Now I just have to dodge the bullets.” He said, rolling away from her next shot.

“Wow so you’re not as stupid as you look.”

* * *

“It’s a disorder, unlike your voice that never dropped.” Jabra snarled as he and Pica began to exchange blows.

“I had a traumatic childhood.” He retorted, aiming a punch to Jabra’s face that got easily blocked.

“2 minutes.” Gladius called out behind him. When Jabra lunged for him, Pica caught him around the waist and slammed him on to the ground with his fist.

“I’m your opponent, Wolf.” He said, lifting his fist in the air.

* * *

“You are a demon.” Mr. 3 snarled as he began to shoot at her again. Baby continued dodging them with ease, even as she began to load her sniper rifle. On the next roll she aimed and fired, managing to get his shooting arm. When he let out a cry of surprise she ran forward and hit him in the throat while simultaneously kneeing him in the gut.

“You are done.” She said as he collapsed. She picked up his gun and then stood on his hands as she felt him down for more weapons, smiling at his pained screams. “What kind of man only carried one gun?” She scoffed, rolling him over.

“You’ll pay you bitch!” He screamed. Rolling her eyes she kicked his face, easily breaking his nose.

“Get in line pal.” She said. “Hallway is clear.” She said in to the comms.

* * *

_“Hallway is clear.”_ Buffalo smirked at Baby’s words and he turned to watch Bellamy finish off the kid. Her gun ran out of bullets after the next shot, and with a panicked look in her eye she scrambled for a button on the wall. Bellamy stepped on her hand, bringing it to the ground.

“Got any rope?” He called. Buffalo nodded, running over to help him. Within two seconds they had her tied up and gagged.

“Better luck next time.” Buffalo taunted. Bellamy rolled his eyes.

“Entrance is cleared too.” He said in to the comms next.

* * *

_“Entrance is cleared too.”_ Gladius nodded in satisfaction as their escape route was confirmed. When his explosives began to sing green under his hands, he knew he was ready.

“Pica, it’s time.” He said, turning to watch Pica body slam what looked to be a wolf man in to the ground. From the pathetic wheeze he let out, he was down too. Nodding, Pica rose to his feet and they ran out of the room. Baby joined them as they ran past her, and then Buffalo and Bellamy too. As they exited the building, an explosion was heard.

“Perfect.” Gladius murmured as they all jumped in to the van.

“Whoa!” Sai exclaimed as the entire van began to shake in time with the ground.

“That’s what happens when a dam opens up.” Gladius said with an eye roll. Sirens passed them by as the local authorities rushed to stop it. Pica let out a sigh of relief that their task was done. He pulled out his phone, dialing Doffy’s number.

“It’s done.”

* * *

The next morning they had a rare family breakfast.

Baby and Sai were cooing over baby Happo.

Robin was laughing with her children and friends, the sound lighter than it had been in a month.

Ace was once again leading the family drinking contest, though Nojiko had joined this time.

And Doflamingo? He was so damned proud of his family.

“What did I tell you, little doll? There are consequences to those that forget they are mine.” He said to Law, who was tucked against his side as usual. Law nodded obediently before taking a drink of the vodka in his glass.

He hadn’t left Doflamingo’s side in 24 hours, and from the way it was looking, it would probably be the same way tonight. Resigning himself to his hell, he tried to drink away his reminder of who he belonged to.

* * *

“How dare he!” Crocodile seethed as he paced his office.

“I warned you against antagonizing him.” His partner sighed, and the bird on his shoulder tutted along with him.

“This isn’t over. I know just where to strike next.” He said. His partner nodded.

“You get one more try and then I will take over.” He ordered.

* * *

“Going undercover is annoying.” A blond male complained as his partner and boss went over the new layouts he was to follow for his reports. “I’m not even getting a fake name.”

“That’s part of the brilliance of our plan.” The red haired female sighed. His boss nodded, ruffling his hair.

“Besides, you get to see them again. After all this time.” The blond nodded, a small smile crossing his lips.

“Yeah…just another two weeks and I can finally have our fated reunion.” He said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sanji's god awful pet names are going to be a thing lmao. He seems let a pet name kind of person to me. If anyone has any suggestions on them, let me know! I'm going to continue having him use them in other fics, and my goal is to never reuse any of the ones he uses for Zoro. I'm pretty sure the only ones I repeat are the generic "moss-head" related ones.
> 
> Next chapter we get a new main character, and I attempt to write a pole dancing scene. We also get a wholesome family dinner with the Monster Trio, Pudding, and Zeff. It's definitely one of my favorite chapters in this fic.


	5. Year 2 - February

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was something lol. I attempt to write a pole-dancing scene, and in doing so, I took a ton of liberties when it comes to things like physics lol.
> 
> I also included hyperlinks to the dishes Sanji makes in this chapter, if anyone is curious. I can't remember why I chose these dishes exactly, but I think I was going for something fancy but could be made at home.
> 
> Anywho, have fun with this one, gang!
> 
> As always, thanks to my wifey for beta-ing this beast. And happy 1st wedding anniversary!

“Do you think they’ll like us?” Luffy asked Zoro as they drove to the Baratie. Apparently Sanji’s house wasn’t in the restaurant, but behind it. Zoro shrugged, but from the way his grip on the steering wheel tightened, Luffy could tell he was nervous too.

“Maybe. They’ll definitely like you. Everyone likes you, Luffy.” He said. Luffy laughed at that.

“You’re right! But they’ll like you too, Zoro. You’re the best.” He said, reaching across the space between them to pat his thigh. Zoro shrugged again, trying his best not to get his hopes up.

No one ever liked him from the get go. Hell, he was convinced he didn’t like himself at first. But usually Luffy’s cheer was enough to offset his gloom and people would open up to them both. 

This was also their first “meet the parents” meeting. Zoro had never dated before Luffy, and Luffy’s flings never lasted longer than a month or so. Growing up together eliminated this particular hurdle for them.

“Wow.” Luffy said as they pulled up to the house. It wasn’t so much the size as much as it was the bountiful gardens surrounding it.

“Damn, I guess he wasn’t kidding about growing a lot of their own stuff.” Zoro said with a low whistle. As he turned off the car, Sanji stepped out of the house, shooting a dark look over his shoulder at someone in the house. He shut the door with a pointed slam before turning his attention to them and waving.

Luffy bounded out of the car first, launching himself in to Sanji’s waiting arms. Over the last month he had gotten better about expecting the over exuberant greetings and had developed a stance on how to receive them.

Zoro climbed out next, approaching his kissing boyfriends with an amused grin.

“Hey you.” Sanji greeted him when he stepped on to the porch.

“Hey yourself.” He leaned in and kissed Sanji. As the blond’s lips parted beneath his, Zoro felt some of the tension leave him.

“Want a smoke?” Sanji offered when they parted, shaking his cigarette packet with the hand that wasn’t on Luffy’s back. Zoro nodded and so the three of them sat down at the little table on the front porch.

Luffy and Sanji swapped stories from the day, with Zoro occasionally offering a comment here or there. All too soon the cigarettes were done and Zoro felt his shoulders tense as his nerves came back. Luffy draped himself over his shoulders, pressing a kiss to his cheek. As he had probably intended, Zoro felt his body relax in Luffy’s arms.

“Don’t worry. Pudding will gush the entire time and tell embarrassing stories about me. My old man will act all macho and gruff and then at the end of the night he’ll give you his seal of approval.” Sanji murmured, twining his fingers with Zoro’s.

“They’ll like us, right?” Luffy asked. Sanji nodded, offering them a warm smile.

“I like you and that’s good enough for them. Come on, I’m sure the roast is almost done.” 

* * *

“Old geezer, Pudding cup, meet Zoro and Luffy.”

Zoro and Luffy had a stare off with an old man with a wooden leg and a girl with large brown eyes and long brown hair. She was the one that broke the stalemate, a wide grin crossing her face.

“Oh my god, my big brother finally brought you home!” She exclaimed, jumping from the couch and embracing them both. Zoro froze as Luffy laughed, returning her hug for both of them. The old man rolled his eyes, glaring at his daughter.

“Pudding…let the boys sit.” He chided. Sanji pried her off of them, rolling his eyes as she pouted up at him.

“Come on, let’s check on the food. And you, be nice.” Sanji’s eyes narrowed in warning at his father before tugging Pudding away with him.

“Shut it little brat.” He shot back. Luffy laughed at the banter, tugging Zoro on to the other couch with him. He took one of Zoro’s hands in both of his and began to rub soothing circles in to his palm.

“Your garden is awesome. Is there anything you can’t grow?” Luffy asked.

“Name’s Zeff, and thanks. Anything we can’t grow in the garden we grow in the greenhouse out back.” Zeff explained.

“Do you grow enough to sustain the Baratie’s supplies?” Zoro spoke up, and he was proud of the fact that his voice didn’t crack. Zeff’s eyes narrowed on him. Whatever he was looking for he must have found because he relaxed, shaking his head.

“We use the stuff we grow for ourselves. A lot of the new stuff we come up with starts here first. Then I find a supplier and we purchase enough for that dish.” He said.

The topic died, but thankfully Pudding appeared.

“Dinner’s ready. Come on, I’ll show you to our dining room.” She said. Luffy tugged Zoro up and they followed Pudding in to a cozy dining room that was filled with portraits of what looked like a bunch of chefs. Pudding, Sanji, and Zeff all had one too.

They got seated and then Pudding went back to the kitchen. Another silence fell over the three of them. Luffy’s hand slid on to Zoro’s leg when it began to bounce. Zeff was watching them both with that calculating gaze of his, and even Luffy was beginning to get a little anxious under it. Soon Sanji and Pudding entered the dining room with a cart full of steaming plates.

“Alright, so tonight we have a [Koji Prime Rib](https://www.seriouseats.com/recipes/2019/12/koji-prime-rib-recipe.html) with homemade garlic butter mashed potatoes and a [cheesy bacon butternut squash](https://www.delish.com/cooking/recipe-ideas/recipes/a56379/cheesy-bacon-butternut-squash-recipe/).” He said as Pudding passed out the plates and he served the drinks.

“Oh man I’m so excited to try this.” Luffy said as he practically salivated over his plate. Zoro nodded his agreement. If it tasted as good as it smelled he was going to have a foodgasm in the first bite.

“It’s one of my specialties, so thank you.” Sanji smirked before sitting on Zoro’s other side.

“Dig in.” Zeff said before taking the first bite. Zoro and Luffy moaned in unison when they took theirs, and Pudding laughed when Sanji’s face turned a bright red.

“Are they like this when you cook for them at their place?” She asked. Sanji nodded, a fond look crossing his face as he watched them eat.

“Yeah. They say the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach and that’s really true with these two.” He said. Luffy shot him a grin and an enthusiastic nod.

“Even his leftovers are good.” Zoro said after swallowing his bite. Pudding and Zeff shared a look at that comment, but didn’t say anything.

Luffy and Zoro practically licked their plates clean, and when Pudding brought out a lemon meringue pie, they finished it off too.

“Man it’s a good thing we don’t live here. We’d get fat.” Luffy said as he rubbed his swollen abdomen. Zoro nodded, slumped in his chair as he finished off his glass of wine (Luffy was given fruit juice instead). Sanji smirked behind his own glass, deeply satisfied to see them both like this just from tasting his food.

Zeff rose from his chair, clearing his throat. Sanji and Zoro both stiffened as their nerves returned. He looked between the three of them before nodding, having come to his conclusion.

“Are you good enough for our little eggplant? Who knows, not my call. But you can appreciate a good meal and you make him blush like a school girl, and that’s fine by me. Don’t have sex under my roof.” He said before leaving the three of them. Sanji and Zoro let out twin sighs of relief as Pudding and Luffy broke in to giggles.

“You two head on in to the living room. We’ll clean up.” She said as she too rose from her chair. Sanji did too, assisting his sister in gathering their plates.

“Come on, Zoro. Sleeping in that chair won’t be comfortable.” Luffy said with a yawn. Zoro nodded, heaving himself out of the chair with a groan.

“You’re right about us getting fat.” He frowned. Luffy laughed, shaking his head before kissing him chastely.

“Only if we lived here.” He corrected.

Sanji and Pudding joined them in the living room a few minutes later, a blanket in each of their arms.

“Wanna watch a movie?” Sanji asked as he sat down between them. Luffy cuddled in to his arms with a nod as Zoro draped an arm across his shoulders, leaning his head back against the couch.

Pudding smiled beneath her blanket as she watched them. Zoro fell asleep pretty early in to the movie, slumping against Sanji’s shoulder. Luffy had his head resting on the other as the two quietly chatted about the movie. Occasionally Luffy would say something that caused her big brother to laugh. Luffy would grin and then kiss him, the action nothing more than a chaste peck on the lips but she found it incredibly sweet.

Once it was done she waved Sanji off, signaling that she would clean up after them. He nodded and nudged Luffy off of him before kissing Zoro awake.

“Bedtime. I have your clothes in my room.” Sanji said. Luffy tugged them both off of the couch, yawning widely as they walked off.

“Whoa, I love this bed.” Luffy let out a content sigh as he collapsed on to Sanji’s bed, teeth brushed and pajamas on. Zoro climbed after him a minute later, nodding his agreement.

“This memory foam?” He asked as he settled on top of Luffy who let out a grunt of protest. Sanji nodded, exiting his bathroom and joining them.

“Yeah. It was my 21st birthday present to myself.” He explained, laying down next to him. When both of his boyfriends turned their heads to look at him, his cheeks dusted pink. “What?” He asked. Zoro reached out and cupped the back of his head, pulling him in for a kiss.

“Thanks for dinner.” He murmured between kisses.

“It was amazing.” Luffy chimed. Sanji smiled as he pulled back, shrugging a shoulder.

“It was nothing, but I’m glad you liked it. What did you think of the old geezer and Pudding?” He asked. Zoro rolled off of Luffy, tugging him along with him so Sanji could slide away from the edge of the bed.

“Pudding’s awesome. Your dad was nice too.” Luffy grinned. Sanji let out a happy sigh, winding his arm around Luffy’s waist as he settled against his pillows.

* * *

A new normal began for the three of them. Having been exposed to the Baratie, Zeff and Pudding, Luffy and/or Zoro would show up there if Sanji couldn’t get away for the day. They would entertain themselves at a table until he could get away for a moment, and then they would share a lite lunch or dinner.

Luffy would usually go to the Baratie if the apartment was empty and he didn’t have work that day. Zoro would wander over there if he ran out of things to do at home.

Sanji began to only spend the night with them if he was off the next day, as he had quickly learned that even if they hadn’t gone all the way in their sex life, he was still pretty damned sore after a night with his boyfriends.

Ace came home from a week long Family assignment to find a note from Luffy stating that he was at the Baratie. Knowing that it would be his job to get him later (Law was dealing with a Family surgery and Zoro was getting ready for the Birdcage to open), Ace sighed and left their home.

He walked in to Baratie, ignoring its “Closed” sign knowing that it was only up as the restaurant transitioned between lunch and dinner. He found Luffy sitting on Sanji’s lap at a table in the otherwise empty dining room. In Luffy’s hand was a plate and in Sanji’s was a fork that he was sliding in to Luffy’s eager mouth. Rolling his eyes at their sappy position, he forced himself to curb his annoyance at having to pick up his baby brother. He was an asshole, but not enough of one to ruin the happy, love-struck mood of the two.

“Lu, time to go!” He called out. 

Luffy beamed as he spotted his brother, and after kissing Sanji goodbye, he jumped up, throwing his arms around Ace.

“You’re back!” He cried. Ace chuckled, ruffling his hair. He gave a salute to Sanji before the two exited the restaurant, Luffy chattering non-stop in his ear about all of the things they had done in the past week.

“And then I pulled Law’s boxers out of the washer and what do you know, he was right! They-” Luffy’s story was cut off as a voice called out to them. 

“Ace? Luffy?” The brothers paused at the sound of their names, and they turned around. Both of their dark eyes widened as they took in the man before them.

“Oh my god!” Luffy screeched, tears gathering in his eyes as his jaw dropped open. Ace’s hand slid in to his, hanging on as his mind caught up with reality.

“S-sabo?” Ace murmured. 

The blond’s expression was just as shocked as theirs, and as Luffy jumped towards him, Ace’s world went dark.

* * *

“He’ll be okay, right?”

“He would be more okay if you would learn to catch him, Straw Hat.”

“Listen, when your brother comes back from the dead and you let your other brother hit his head on the concrete, then you can judge.”

“That doesn’t make any sense!”

Ace awoke to the familiar sounds of Law and Luffy bickering. His head was killing him, and the noise wasn’t helping so it turned away from it. Luffy’s call of his name was muffled, probably due to Zoro (or Sanji or Nami)’s quick thinking, and a hand touched his forehead.

“He doesn’t have a fever.” Kaya’s gentle voice murmured. Law’s fingers touched his chin and moved his head to the side before prodding at the bump on the base of his skull. He let out a hiss of pain, and opened one eye to glare at his friend. Law rolled his eyes before releasing him to record his observation. 

With a sigh, he turned his head towards the others, expression softening as a teary eyed Luffy clung to Sanji, even as he sat on Zoro’s lap. Sanji’s hand was carding through his hair, while the other was gripping the back of Zoro’s neck. Ace once again thanked whatever god had smiled upon them for Sanji’s steady presence in their lives.

They were in Law’s office above The Birdcage. Ace tried to sit up but his arms nearly gave out. Chopper was nowhere to be seen, but Merry came over and assisted him as Kaya and Law discussed his progress.

“Ugh, can I get something for this migraine?” He asked, rubbing his hand against his eyes to try and stop the annoying flare-up of pain.

“Here.” A soothing voice murmured. He squinted open one eye to see a pale hand with a set of pills resting in its palm. With a sigh of relief he accepted them and then the water that followed, knocking them back quickly.

“Thanks-” He began, turning to see who it was. He would later swear his heart stopped as his eyes met Sabo’s for the first time in almost six years. His brother’s face was more mature than it had been when he was 17, he had a large scar covering the right side of his face, and he had grown out his hair a little. But despite those changes, the familiar crease of his forehead wrinkled in concern was undeniably Sabo. Ignoring Luffy’s nod and whatever Law was saying to him he reached out and gripped on to Sabo with shaking hands.

“You’re real, right?” He croaked out as his throat became tight with his emotions. Sabo nodded, his expression becoming warm as a grin crossed his face.

“Yeah, I’m real. It’s good to see you, Ace.” Sabo murmured and at the sound of his name, Ace’s tears fell. He let out a wounded sound, jerking away from Sabo as he wrapped his arms around his abdomen and bent over, sobbing in to his knees.

They had lost so much during The Rebellion. He had never even found Sabo’s body, and in his distress in losing Marco he didn’t think to fucking check. He had assumed that the blood and the pipe were proof enough.

“I know.” Sabo murmured, moving to sit next to him and pull him in to a tight hug.

“You were dead.” He sobbed, burying his face in Sabo’s shoulder.

“I wasn’t. Just lost.” Sabo soothed, rubbing his back. Ace shook his head, which caused the room to spin as his migraine reminded him that crying was a stupid thing to do. When he began to hyperventilate Law tugged Sabo away from him so he could help.

“No.” He insisted, reaching for him. Sabo took his hand as Law cupped his face, focusing his attention on him.

“Ace, I will sedate you. We’re all shocked, trust me. To get back one of our ghosts…” Law’s voice trembled as he remembered too. “But you have a head injury and very well could pass out again if you keep hyperventilating. Breath, Ace.” He ordered. Ace obeyed, trying to mimic Law’s deep breaths. It took a few tries but eventually he managed to calm down enough that Law was satisfied. “Good.” He said, stepping back so Sabo could sit with Ace again. Luffy joined them too, clinging to Sabo like a lifeline.

“Hey Luffy.” Sabo said, and both Ace and Luffy sniffled at the familiar greeting. “Law, should we have this discussion here? Home?” He asked. If Law was surprised that Sabo seemed to know where they were and what it meant, he didn’t show it as he shook his head.

“Home. Kaya, Merry, please make sure that Lao G wakes up once the sedatives from his surgery wears off. Call me with any complications. I’m going to tell Nami we’re leaving for the night.” He said before walking out of the room.

As he closed the door behind him, he turned and pressed his forehead against it, allowing himself a moment of weakness.

That night was the second most terrible night of his life. It changed everything, and for Sabo to just appear again, without warning…surely this was a sign.

And in Law’s life, his dark heart reminded him, there were no good signs. Forcing his hand to stop trembling on the doorknob he composed himself and walked to Nami’s office.

* * *

“Kaya, Merry, Sanji, this is my other big brother, Sabo.” Luffy introduced, even as his voice was muffled in Sabo’s shoulder. Sabo waved to them with the hand that was hanging over Ace’s shoulder.

“Nice to meet you. Can’t believe baby Law is in charge.” He mused. Ace snorted, shooting a smirk over at Zoro and Sanji.

“Luffy’s dating Zoro and Sanji.” He mock-whispered at a volume that was most definitely not a whisper. Sabo’s eyes widened and he whistled.

“Our baby brother? Damn, Luf. Good job. Though Zoro already knows my shovel talk so I’ll have to give it to Sanji later.” Sabo said with a wink to Ace who chuckled, tightening his hold on him.

“Sanji feeds us, so be nice.” Law said as he came back in to the room.

“And I really like him.” Luffy said as he climbed off of the bed. Sanji’s face was bright red as all three brother’s gazes turned to him, and he looked away, focusing on the hand he had in Zoro’s hair.

“Alright, let’s go get this over with.” Zoro said, and despite his gruff nature he had a rare, wide grin on his face.

* * *

Crocodile let out a pleased hum as he watched his crew load the barrels into the back of the van.

“And this can be controlled remotely?” His associate asked his grunts.

“Yes, sir. The range is a 50 mile radius.” The grunt said. Nodding, the man reached up and stroked the bird on his shoulder.

“Good, good. Hopefully this will remind Doflamingo that a little loss of water isn’t enough to deter us.” He smirked. Crocodile nodded.

“Oh I have no doubt. After all this one has his name on it.” He laughed.

* * *

“Thanks Sanji.” Sabo murmured as Sanji distributed cups of tea or, in the case of Ace and Luffy, hot chocolate.

“You’re welcome. Law, are you sure it’s okay that I’m here?” He asked again as he took a seat next to Zoro on the loveseat, leaning against his side when he slid an arm around him.

Law nodded from his arm chair.

“Whatever Sabo has to say is something I want to gauge for myself before bringing it to the rest of the Family. Unless you’re secretly whispering things about us in Doflamingo’s ear, I don’t see any reason to hide anything from you, Sanji.” He said.

“That’s Law-talk for he trusts you.” Ace teased, stretching out his foot to shove at Law’s leg from where he sat on the corner of the couch closest to his chair. Law sent back a perfectly aimed kick that landed just three inches shy of Ace’s groin as a warning.

“O-okay.” Sanji said, a pleased flush coloring his cheeks.

“Saby, tell us everything! Where were you?” Luffy insisted from the other end of the couch. Sabo sat between him and Ace, offering Luffy a smile.

“Patience, baby brother. Everyone good?” He asked. When they all nodded he leaned forward, and with that movement a hush fell over the room.

“For the last five years I’ve been a part of an organization called Citizens for Peace.” He said. Law’s eyes narrowed at the name, but otherwise didn’t comment. “They have a goal similar to the Little Lost Boys, but instead of forming a family for those without one, they have safe houses surrounding, and in, war-torn countries specifically.”

“I didn’t join up at first. I woke up in a hospital room with half of my face covered and panicked. After calming me down, one of the doctors explained that I had been found by the organization in a war torn Dressrosa. I couldn’t remember exactly where I was from originally, and I vaguely remembered you guys, just not where I could find you or what your names were. It was like I knew I had a family, brothers, but that was it.” He sighed. Luffy cuddled against his side, as if to let him know that he did in fact have brothers.

“It took me three months for the bandages to come off of my face. Another three for them to feel confident enough to take the eye patch off of my eye. Thankfully I could see. After talking it over with Koala-”

“Who is Koala?” Ace interrupted. Law nodded, noting the name. Sabo’s eyes widened and he smacked himself in the forehead.

“Shit, I skipped a vital part. Koala is my friend, one of my best friends, actually. She is the one that found me and took me to the hospital. She stuck by my side through my recovery because of a buddy system the organization had. Basically if you find a stray, you are in charge of seeing them through their recovery.” He explained. Law waved him to continue.

“Anyway, I decided to join up with Citizens for Peace in their East Blue branch. I knew that was where I was from, so I was hoping it was where I lived too. Unfortunately a couple years there turned up nothing so Koala and I returned to their Grand Line headquarters. I figured at the very least I’d have access to more of their information.” Sabo shrugged. Ace nodded, agreeing with that statement.

“It wasn’t until a couple years ago when I read an interview you did with the World Government Medical Board, Law, that I remembered everything. You were going to give a speech at some university soon, but you talked about how your commitment to medicine started with your family. Attached was a photo of you, Ace, Luffy and Zoro.” He explained. Luffy beamed at the thought in playing a role in helping get his brother back.

“So why wait to come back?” Zoro asked, speaking for the first time in a while. Sabo winced as he saw a frown on Zoro’s face that mirrored the one on Law’s.

“Citizens for Peace isn’t rich. It took a bit of luck and savings to get me to Dressrosa. Koala and I are actually here to check up on a few rumors we heard about a war brewing here. If we find them to be true, we’ll set up a branch.” He explained.

“And if they’re not, you’ll leave?” Ace asked, and when Sabo met his gaze it was an emotionless mask. Sabo shook his head, reaching for his hand.

“No. She might, but I’ll just leave the organization. They’re not dictators, we’re free to go whenever we want.” He said with a reassuring grin.

“That must be nice.” Ace grumbled, wincing when Law kicked him again, a stern glare on his face. Sabo politely ignored that interaction, squeezing Ace’s hand.

“Now that I’ve found all of you again, I’m not going anywhere.” He promised.

“Yay! Oh Saby I’ve missed you so much. You’ll stay tonight, right? We can camp out on the floor and stay up late watching movies and eating candy until we puke.” Luffy laughed.

“Luffy, I could make a healthy snack for you instead.” Sanji protested at the same time that Zoro said “Well you can sleep on the floor, I’m sleeping in our bed.”

“That’s a great idea Luf. What do you say, Sabo?” Ace asked. Sabo opened his mouth to respond when Law’s voice broke through the chatter.

“Actually, you need to speak with Doflamingo, Sabo. If he finds out you stayed here before telling him that story there will be hell to pay and I’m sorry but I am not going to let that happen.” He practically snarled. Sabo chuckled, nodding.

“No worries Law, duty comes first.” He teased. He didn’t react when Law closed his eyes and grimaced at his statement, nor when Ace reached over and took his hand. Sabo filed that little interaction away for later too.

“But after Mingo says yes, can you stay?” Luffy asked. Sabo turned his attention back to Luffy and he kissed his forehead.

“Tell you what. Law and I will go talk to Doflamingo. If he says yes, I’ll bring back a change of clothes and stay the night with you. I have work tomorrow so unfortunately no camping tonight.” He added.

“I’m coming too.” Ace said.

“No you’re not. Ace, you and I both know that’s a bad idea.” Law snapped. They shared a heated glare before Ace backed off with a sigh.

“Fine. But I want you both coming back.” He snapped back. Law rolled his eyes, rising from his chair as he walked towards the door.

“We both know that’s not up to me. Come on Sabo, we’ll take your car.” He said. Sabo shot a confused look at Ace who had his mask back in place. From the frown on Zoro’s face and to his surprise the one of Luffy’s he definitely knew he was missing something big. Sanji shrugged when he met his gaze, which meant it must have been a family thing and he relaxed.

* * *

Sabo hadn’t realized just how crazy Doflamingo had become over the years until he was pinned down by his calculating gaze. Law was sitting at Doflamingo’s side, and out of sight he had a hand resting on Doflamingo’s thigh, hoping it would distract him enough not to overanalyze Sabo’s story and have him killed or locked up on the spot.

“Hm…Sabo. Do you want to join our Family again?” Doflamingo asked. Sabo cocked his head to the side and he nodded.

“Of course, Doflamingo. I want nothing more. I’ve missed everyone. The Citizens aren’t the warmest group in the world.” He sighed. Doflamingo let out a pleased purr, and to Law’s horror he rose from his chair and walked over to Sabo. He bit his tongue to keep from crying out a warning, hoping that Doflamingo was just being his weird, creepy, hug happy self.

As he embraced him, Law withheld a sigh of relief.

“Welcome back, baby brother. I need to have your story looked in to of course, but I see no reason not to trust you. After all, you’re not that fucking Pheonix.” He said, his grin widened. Sabo’s expression crumbled in confusion. “Ask Ace. I’m sure he can tell you all about it. Now go on home. You too Law.” He ordered.

“Are you sure?” Law asked, rising slowly from his chair. Doflamingo smirked, patting his cheek when he approached him.

“Positive little doll. We’ll see how the investigation goes.” He said. Law nodded, and with a wave from Sabo they left the room.

Doflamingo waited until the door shut before he pulled out his phone.

“Trebol, I want you, Buffalo, and Monet in my office. There is something I need you three to investigate.”

* * *

Once they were in Sabo’s car, Law let himself finally relax.

“Is he always that affectionate?” Sabo asked. Law shrugged, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and lighting up.

“Depends on his mood.” He said, forcing himself to keep his breathing steady, even as his heart still raced from the tense situation they had just left.

“What in the hell was the Pheonix comment?” He asked. Law froze.

“I’m glad you asked me and not Ace. Do not under any circumstances ask him.” He ordered. Sabo nodded, eyes widening in surprise.

“The night you died became known as The Rebellion. We lost you because Marco and the others were bombing the city and you were trapped under rubble. We lost Vergo because Marco shot him for trying to stand between him and Doflamingo. And we lost Cora-san in the fight too.” Law said, his voice flat as he explained the details as mechanically as he could.

“Holy fuck. What was Marco’s problem?” Sabo asked. Law shook his head, flicking the cigarette out the window as he finished it off.

“To this day I don’t know. I have a few theories, but I was having lunch with Cora-san and Doflamingo when we were attacked. I got locked in the closet and all I heard were shouts and gunfire.” He said, forcing himself to focus on the city passing them by so he didn’t remember.

“Oh. Holy fuck.” Sabo breathed again.

* * *

The week that followed involved Sabo spending as much time as possible in the apartment. Apparently Koala hadn’t arrived from the capital yet, so they hadn’t had a chance to meet her.

Just being around his brothers again was enough to bring back the remainder of his lost memories, and fill the apartment with a cheer that hadn’t been there in a very long time. Even a night spent with Doflamingo hadn’t been enough to ruin Law’s good mood.

One night when all three of them were working at The Birdcage they decided to introduce Sabo to the rest of the crew.

Sabo was more than a little surprised as he walked into The Birdcage. When Luffy and Ace had explained that the Doflamingo Family ran several clubs in town, he had thought they meant like typical night clubs.

Not strip clubs. 

But sure enough in the cages and on the stage were scantily clad women shaking their asses or wandering between tables and entertaining patrons.

“Saby! Guys, this is Sabo!” Luffy’s voice called out despite the loud sound of music in the club. He looked over towards the bar, surprised to find Luffy sitting on it in practically nothing. Luffy was never the most dressed person in a room, but the skin tight, bright red booty shorts he wore were pushing it. Aside from that and a pair of shoes the only other thing he had on was his straw hat.

Zoro was leaning against the bar next to him, his eye keeping a watch on the crowd, and Sanji was behind the bar chatting with Baby 5 of all people.

“Sabo! Oh doll it’s so good to see you again.” She greeted him as he approached.

“Hey Baby!” He returned her greeting with a grin. Before they could catch up, a group of people suddenly surrounded them.

“So you’re Luffy’s other brother, huh?” A smirking red haired woman asked as she sat down next to Luffy. “Name’s Nami. I’m the accountant for the Family. Your brothers are quite indebted to me because of all of the property they’ve destroyed.” She cackled. Sabo sighed, not at all surprised.

“I’m so sorry for any trouble they have caused.” He said.

“Saby, don’t listen to her.” Luffy huffed. Zoro nodded, scowling at her.

“Yeah, we only were partly responsible for the damage. Usopp and Franky helped too.” He said, pointing to a man with dark curly hair and a long nose. Behind him stood a large man with wide shoulders and a ridiculously colorful shirt that contrasted sharply with his blue hair. Both of them had an arm around what were probably their female partners.

“I’m Usopp, nice to meetcha!” Usopp grinned, offering Sabo a hand. “This lovely lady is my wife Kaya. Her brother Chopper is probably off with Law right now, little nerd.” He said without malice. Kaya giggled, offering Sabo her hand as well. She had long blond hair and kind brown eyes.

“Usopp is the Family’s engineer and Chopper and I are training to be doctors under Law. My caretaker Merry is a nurse, but he’s not here tonight.” She said, and Sabo was surprised that her soft voice even carried over the loud sound of the music. 

“I’m Franky, the Family’s mechanic, and this is my super wife, Nico Robin. She is officially the tutor of the Family, but really she does a lot of things for us.” Franky’s voice was a booming contrast to Kaya’s, and when he shook Sabo’s hand he had to hide a wince. His grin was as insane as the rest of his appearance. Robin was tall too, with shoulder length black hair and blue eyes.

“Oh hush. It’s nice to meet you, Sabo.” Robin said with a welcoming smile. There was something in her calculating gaze that made him nervous, and he forced himself to ignore his paranoia.

The group began to chat amongst themselves, trying to politely include Sabo where they could. About an hour later Sabo frowned as he looked around, noting that Ace hadn’t joined them.

“I thought he was working?” He asked. This got a variety of reactions from all of them. Luffy, Franky, and Baby cackled, Nami smirked and held out a hand to a groaning Usopp, Robin shook her head as Kaya’s expression became one of reassuring kindness. Zoro didn’t react but Sanji’s shoulders stiffened.

“You didn’t tell him.” He said flatly, glaring at his boyfriends.

“Nah, it’s a surprise. Ace said so.” Luffy snickered, leaning back over the bar far enough he would have fell if Sanji hadn’t stepped in and wrapped his arm around his bare waist (which was probably his plan.)

“He’s gonna be pissed.” Zoro mumbled. Before Sabo could ask what he was going to be pissed about, more people joined their group.

“Ah I see. So it’s about to begin.” Law said as he and a small teen male with brown hair and eyes and a ridiculous reindeer cap appeared. Law shook his head with a sigh, sitting down next to Sabo.

“For the record I was against this plan.” He said flatly, and he seemed to give Sabo a look of regret and…empathy?

“I’m Chopper! Kaya’s my big sister, and we’re both studying under Law to become doctors.” Chopper said as he introduced himself. A slim, tall man with a large afro and a violin of all things, joined them. Behind him was a man nearly as large as Franky with his hair pulled up in to a bun.

“I’m Brook, but the locals call me Soul King.” Brook said, shifting his violin from one hand to the other as he shook his hand.

“That’s his DJ name. I’m Jinbei, by the way. I’m the head of security for the Doflamingo Family clubs.” The other man said, shaking Sabo’s hand next.

“And that’s everyone! Now Acey can begin.” Luffy said, grinning up at Sanji who shook his head with a tolerant sigh.

The lights dimmed and a feminine voice that sounded oddly like Viola’s of all people came over the sound system.

“And now, ladies and gents, please give a warm welcome to our very own Fire Fist!” She said, and the crowd answered with a roaring cry. Chopper, Usopp, Franky, Brook and Luffy all cheered right alongside them.

Sabo’s eyes widened as the curtains parted revealing Ace sitting in a chair, one leg over the other as he took in the crowd. To Sabo’s relief he was more dressed than Luffy, wearing what looked like a pair of his jeans instead of booty shorts.

When their eyes met Ace winked and brought his foot down.

Two things happened simultaneously: the music blared from the speakers and flames shot up around Ace, engulfing him in a cage of flames.

“He’s fine.” Law’s hand shot out and gripped his shoulder as Sabo’s heart stopped from the shock and horror of it.

Law was right because not even two seconds later Ace reached a hand through the fire (what the actual fuck Sabo thought to himself) and caught a slim black pole that fell from the ceiling. He twirled it around his body with ease, and the flames seemed to get sucked in to the pole, leaving just a few at either end.

He had lost his pants, replacing them with a tight set of boxer briefs that left nothing to the imagination. He also lost his chair, Sabo noted as Ace walked towards the front of the stage, his flaming baton twirling around him as he winked at his screaming public.

To Sabo, he was walking sex on fire. His body moved with a grace he had never expected, and though he didn’t do something like crawl across the stage, he did walk with a confidence that commanded the attention of the room.

Sabo felt like he couldn’t breath as Ace picked up the flame from one end of the baton, offering it to the crowd before bringing it back to his chest, the flames illuminating his glistening, ripped muscles. He ran that hand down his chest, a naughty grin on his face as it slid past his abdomen and settled on his-

“How?” Sabo croaked out, beginning to feel dizzy from the lack of oxygen.

“He can explain it to you later, the best part comes now.” Baby said, leaning over the bar as Ace turned away from the crowd and began to walk towards a silver pole that had somehow got on the stage. Sabo, and probably everyone else in the crowd, couldn’t take his eyes away from the sway of Ace’s hips. That damned flaming baton hadn’t stopped twirling either.

Ace wrapped a hand around the silver pole, sliding it up until his side was pressed against it. He met Sabo’s gaze and Sabo watched with rapt attention as he brought the baton up to his face. With a cocky smirk he opened his mouth and swallowed the flames, letting out a shameless moan as he did so.

“Holy fuck.” Sabo choked, shaking in his seat.

He had never been more turned on in his life, and damn he hoped it was dark enough no one noticed because now was not the time for this. 

Ace skillfully pulled himself up the pole, his legs and other hand joining the one still leading the way. With a graceful twirl he turned so his back was facing the crowd and with only his thighs holding him up he leaned away from it, suspending himself in midair. He reached out to the crowd, crooking an inviting finger towards them, and as everyone leaned forward, flames shot towards him, following the path he had walked early. Ace laughed like the attractive bastard he was, before he pulled himself back against the pole.

When he began to grind against it, little flames shooting up sporadically across the stage with each hip thrust upwards, Sabo knew he was a goner.

He had always been attracted to Ace. Really, was there a being in this world (excluding Luffy) that wasn’t? But even in his wildest, wettest, dirtiest dreams he had never imagined this.

And damn it he had hoped he had put that stupid boyhood crush behind him but here he was, dick probably soaking his underwear with precome.

Ace finished off the session by seductively sliding down the pole, the flames rushing towards him. He lowered himself with his hands above his head, thighs spread open wide to show off the teasing bulge of his dick. As soon as his knees touched the ground the flames shot up to his crotch and the lights quickly cut out, leaving only his literally burning crotch as the only light in the room.

The music cut off and the lights came back on a few minutes later and Ace was gone, despite the cheers of an encore from the crowd.

“Man he can put on quite the show. I don’t even like dick but even I’m a little hot under the collar, not gonna lie.” Usopp breathed, cheeks flushed. Kaya laughed, her cheeks flushed as well, and as Sabo came back to himself he realized that thankfully he wasn’t the one that had been affected by Ace’s performance. Everyone had just agreed to not make a big deal of it, it seemed, and he was very on board with that plan.

“Luffy, please tell me you don’t dance like that too.” Sabo groaned. Luffy laughed, shaking his head.

“Hell no! Ace is way sexier than I am. I just like showing off my rocking body and climbing the pole.” He giggled.

“While I don’t agree with that first bit, Luffy’s performance is a different kind of sexy. It’s the kind where you know you’d have fun with him if you managed to catch him while Ace’s was I’m going to drive you to the orgasm of your life and you’re going to take it.” Sanji explained nonchalantly.

“Wanna exchange an orgasm with Ace, cook?” Zoro asked, raising a pointed brow in his direction, but his twitching lips implied he was only teasing. Sanji rolled his eyes, leaning over to tug him closer (by his ear) so he could kiss him and whispered something Sabo was glad he couldn’t hear.

“Do you two do this every night?” Sabo asked, ignoring the next dancer that stepped up onto the stage. Baby slipped him something hard and cold, which he eagerly began to drink.

“No. It’s rare that they are performing together tonight. Usually we have one of them a couple times a week, but they alternate. The last time they both performed was back in November.” Law explained, and he had that knowing look in his eye again that Sabo chose to ignore.

“Hey gang! Baby, I need something wet and cold.” Ace said as he took the seat next to Sabo, offering him a bright grin.

“I think all of our patrons need it too.” She teased, sliding him his requested drink.

“So what’d you think? I tried really hard tonight because I wanted to impress you.” Ace admitted easily. Law let out a quiet snort at that statement even as Sabo grinned, flattered.

“Really? That was amazing, Ace! How does the fire thing work? Do you ever get burned?” He asked. Ace grinned, waving over Usopp so they could break it down for him.

Luffy’s dance was actually kinda cute, Sabo thought as he watched it later. He seemed like he was actually having fun with it and being “effortlessly sexy.” That did it for the crowd, and his cheers were just as enthusiastic as Ace’s had been. When he returned to the bar he yawned, crawling in to Sanji’s waiting arms.

“Sleepy.” He murmured, shivering a little as his sweat cooled on his skin.

“Here Luf.” Sabo said, slipping off his jacket and draping it over his back.

“Zoro is closing up, and then we’ll all go home.” Sanji explained.

Sabo looked around, noting that the club was starting to empty out.

“So what do you think?” Ace asked, resting his cheek on one hand as he yawned.

“It was something. Do you guys like it?” He asked. Ace nodded.

“Yeah. It gives us extra cash and actually is sorta like training. The first time I knocked a man out with my thighs alone was awesome.” He laughed. Sabo’s eyes widened, not thinking about that benefit.

He followed them all home, sleeping on the couch as he had for the past few nights. As he lay there trying to fall asleep, his phone chimed. He narrowed his eyes as he saw who the text message was from and with a sigh he rose from the couch, going to verify the others were asleep.

Ace and Law were both out, Ace splayed across his bed as he snored softly. Law was cocooned in his blankets just like when they were kids.

He smiled softly when he peaked in on Luffy and his boyfriends. His baby brother was in between them, snoring happily. Sanji’s head was resting on Luffy’s chest, and Zoro had a protective arm over both of them.

Satisfied he slipped back out into the living room and replied.

* * *

“Wow, this is pretty detailed.” The red haired government agent said as he read over his agent’s report.

“So that’s how they make their money. Why the dam? Did we manage to get that?” An old woman asked as she read over her copy.

“To get back at Baroque Works, naturally. Looks like that’s going to plan too.” A young, red haired woman shrugged.

“Well then let’s continue on to the next couple phases. You go now. You’ll go in a couple months.” He said first to the red haired woman, and then to the quiet blond. Both nodded.

“Yes, sir.”

* * *

In the dead of night a janitor locked the gates to Saint Donquixote Academy, one of the main schools in Dressrosa. It was a k-12 school, and since they had moved there nearly 10 years ago, it was the main school for the Family.

Whistling a song that he had stuck in his head, the man climbed in to his car. With a fond last look at his place of employment, he started his car and backed away. Looking in the rearview mirror his eyes widened and he slammed on his breaks.

A flaming utility van went flying past him, crashing through the gates with ease. He screamed as he watched it ram in to the school and explode, shattering the peaceful night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we get Sanji's birthday, which involves a TON of sex. So much, really. And our final main character will be revealed at the end~


	6. Year 2 - March

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy N7 Day! I'm super happy that Bioware announced the Mass Effect: Legendary Edition today, and I can't wait to buy it again!
> 
> This chapter brings us one set closer to having our full cast ready to go. It also brings about another main ship, and sex for Sanji's birthday.
> 
> As always, thanks to my wife for beta-ing this for me!

Doflamingo was furious when the news of the school reached him, or so Law had been told. He was so grateful that he hadn’t been with his crazy boss last night.

He very much doubted that he would have been able to walk today. 

As they stood in one of the charred classrooms of the school, Law was surprised that the anger rolling off of Doflamingo didn’t reignite the fire. He hadn’t been this furious since The Massacre.

“What if there had been children here?” He seethed, kicking away one of the half burnt desks.

“But there wasn't.” Law reminded him with a sigh. “He’s only doing this to try and antagonize you.”

“I’m aware of that, Law.” Doflamingo spat, whirling around to glare down at him. Law glared back, not willing to put up with it in public. The small act of defiance was enough to pull Doflamingo from his downward spiral and he chuckled, stepping forward to grab Law’s chin, yanking him closer. “But you’re not wrong. I want this investigation completed by the end of the week. It had better include how in the hell they got in this fucking country.” He ordered.

“Consider it done.” Law said, forcing himself to remain collected in front of the investigators surrounding them. Doflamingo stared him down, and when he found whatever in the hell he had been looking for, he let go of Law and began to leave the building.

“I’ll give you the day to begin. Tomorrow night you are mine.” He paused to say before exiting the room. Law sighed, mentally rearranging his week to accommodate this.

“Dr. Trafalgar?” He forced himself to stop thinking about it and turn to look at the lead investigator.

“Yes?” The man visibly relaxed when he realized that Law wasn’t as angry as Doflamingo had been.

“There are a few items I’d like to go over with you. They might help speed up your investigation, sir.” He said, looking down at his clipboard. Law nodded.

“Alright, let’s hear it.” He said, and he forced everything else away so he could focus on the situation at hand.

* * *

Sanji often forgot about his birthday. It wasn’t ever a big deal to him because it hadn’t been growing up. In fact he didn’t even tell Zeff what his birthday was until he turned 15 and wanted to start learning how to drive.

So when he woke up on the morning of his 22nd birthday to Zoro sucking on the head of his cock, he was pleasantly surprised.

“A-ah!” Sanji gasped, squirming against the sheets. Zoro laid an arm across his hips, stopping any movement.

“Ooh, you were right.” Luffy giggled next to him. He brushed Sanji’s bangs back, grinning down at him. “Good morning birthday boy.” He said before leaning down and capturing his lips in a kiss. Sanji moaned in to his mouth when Zoro’s warm mouth left the tip of his cock and started sucking a path down the side. Between the cool air against his flush skin and the warm suction moving south, Sanji’s dick throbbed with pleasure.

“It’s my birthday?” Sanji asked breathlessly. Luffy nodded, a hand sliding down his chest to roll one of his hard nipples between his fingers.

“Yeah! How could you forget? Birthday blowjobs are our special tradition. But you have to be careful, Zoro has a gag reflex.” He teased their boyfriend.

“Asshole.” Zoro said before taking one of Sanji’s balls in to his mouth.

“Zoro!” Sanji gasped, jerking up off of the sheets.

“None of that.” Luffy teased, pressing the hand holding his nipple down against his chest to hold him in place before leaning down and capturing the other in his mouth.

“Fuck I’m not going to last long.” He moaned, tossing his head back as he felt his orgasm start to build hard and fast.

“Then don’t. It’s your birthday.” Zoro pulled back to say before leaning up and capturing the head of his cock again. One of his hands came up and tugged at his balls. Between the suction on the tip, the delicious sensation of his balls getting played with for once, and Luffy’s mouth teasing his nipples, he came soon after.

As he came down from his orgasm, Zoro came up and kissed him, his tongue parting his lax lips.

“Mmm.” Sanji moaned as he tasted himself on Zoro’s tongue, a first for the two of them. Luffy nuzzled his cheek before pulling back and watching them. Zoro pulled back too, a satisfied smirk on his face at how flustered Sanji looked.

“So?” Luffy asked. Sanji turned and smiled up at him, warm affection settling in his chest for these two men.

“Best birthday morning I’ve ever had. What about you two?” He asked, reaching over and gripping Luffy’s erection.

“Well I was thinking that I’d take Luffy and you could watch.” Zoro said with a shrug. Luffy nodded, hips twitching as he tried to hold as still as he could.

“We wanted to put on a show for you, but it’s your birthday so whatever you want us to do, we'll do.” He explained. Sanji’s eyes darkened with lust as he imagined it, nodding eagerly.

“Fuck yes.” With a wicked grin Luffy literally pounced on Zoro. Zoro caught him with practiced ease, one hand reaching for the lube as the other went to Luffy’s ass. Sanji rolled over on to his side, lighting a cigarette as he prepared himself to enjoy this to the fullest.

* * *

After breakfast with a resigned Law and a mortified Ace, the three wandered back to Sanji’s place together. They spent the day mostly lounging around until he had his party that night.

“Wow.” Luffy said in wonder when they entered the Baratie that night. Sanji nodded, even as he appreciated the sight of his boyfriends in something more formal than their jeans and t-shirts.

When they had discussed the party two weeks ago, Pudding had insisted that it be formal. And so he had asked Ace and Law if these two owned anything like that. Thankfully they had, and Ace must have passed along Pudding’s request to them because in Luffy and Zoro’s overnight bag were a formal set of dress slacks for them both. Luffy wore a red dress shirt with a bright pink tie. Zoro wore a simple dark green dress shirt with the top two buttons undone.

The Baratie had a ton of tea lights on the tables and lanterns hung around the ceiling, bathing the dining room in a soft glow.

“Sit Sanji, let us serve you for once.” One of the waiters said, pushing them towards their table.

“But-” Sanji tried to protest, but Zoro’s arm wound around his waist, keeping him at his side.

“Let them spoil you too, cook.” He said. Luffy laughed, tugging on Sanji’s hand as he led the way.

While dinner was as formal as Pudding had dreamed, as the alcohol flowed it quickly began to get out of hand.

“So, wait, Luffy you mean to tell me that you haven’t performed solo for Sanji yet?” Pudding asked, cheeks as flushed as Luffy’s from the alcohol. Luffy’s eyes widened, and he snapped his gaze to Sanji with a heart broken expression on his face.

“I mean Zoro gave me a bunch of feedback in the beginning so he’s seen my acts solo a ton of times, but Sanji would probably really enjoy that. I’m so sorry.” He said, bottom lip quivering. Sanji rolled his eyes, throwing a dirty napkin at Pudding in retaliation. He kissed away Luffy’s pout, shaking his head.

“Nothing to apologize for, snookums. Though if you ever wanted to, I wouldn’t tell you no.” He said before pulling him in to a fierce kiss that went to both of their groins. When Luffy tried to climb in to his lap, Zoro tugged Sanji back.

“We’re still in public.” He reminded them, even as his own eyes were dark with arousal.

“Then let’s go somewhere private.” Sanji said, rising from the table. Pudding let out a surprised gasp.

“I’ll keep Papa here for a few hours.” She squeaked out, eyes wide as she watched Sanji tug his boyfriends to the house. She wiped a tear, so proud of her big brother.

* * *

Crocodile smiled as he sipped his wine, turning on the video again.

While Doflamingo was certainly a man that knew how to present an act in public, it was obvious, to him at least, that he was beyond livid at the latest attack. In fact from the intimated look of some of the other people on the press stage with him, he was probably snapping left and right off camera.

Oh revenge was so very, very sweet.

“He’ll never figure out how we pulled it off.” His companion said. Crocodile shrugged, taking another drink of his wine.

“I don’t care if he does or he doesn’t. Everything is in place now. In just a few short months, he will be mine.” He said.

His companion let out another sigh, shaking his head.

“Again with your arrogance.”

* * *

While Sabo didn’t live with them, with how much time he had been spending at their place he might as well have. Hell, within a week Sanji knew all of his likes and dislikes and included him on his and Law’s shopping lists. He had a drawer in Ace’s dresser. The couch was basically his bed.

Because Koala wasn’t back from whatever her business was, Sabo spent all of his free time with Ace and Luffy. They played video games or watched awful reality TV shows. Sometimes Luffy would ask his big brother for some kind of advice, like what he should get Sanji for his birthday or was it weird that he and Zoro have sex without Sanji, but he and Sanji never have sex without Zoro.

Luffy had managed to finally convince them to build a fort in the living room one night too, much to Zoro’s amusement when he and Law came back from the club.

“What a fire hazard.” Law grumbled as he bent down to crawl into the tent and turn off the light. He paused before he did, expression softening as he took them all in. 

Luffy was wrapped around Ace’s back, happily drooling on his tattoo. Ace was sleeping on his stomach, but was using Sabo’s lap as a pillow. Sabo was slumped against the “wall” of the fort, one hand in Ace’s hair as the other was next to a book he must have been reading. Shaking his head, Law turned off the light and crawled back out.

“They asleep?” Zoro asked. Law nodded, the picture of them in his mind. “Something wrong?” Zoro asked at the look on Law’s face. Law shook his head, forcing himself to stop thinking about how right he had been about Sabo. 

“It’s nothing, just a stray thought I had earlier that I remembered while I was in there.” He waved it off.

But every time he watched Sabo squeeze Ace’s arm instead of his shoulder, or affectionately run a hand through his hair instead of ruffling it like Luffy’s, the thought returned. And with it the dark part of Law’s heart screamed in terror, though he couldn’t identify why.

* * *

Perhaps a little unfairly, Ace blamed Koala’s return for the break in their brand new routine.

She came in unannounced, completely without any warning. All of them had been spending time with the crew at the Birdcage, Sanji and Law included. Suddenly a red haired woman came stomping in to the room and smacked Sabo over the back of his head.

“Hey!” He cried out in protest in unison with Ace, who said it in rage, and Luffy, who said it in surprise. The single word drew the attention of the rest of their group. Law reached for his phone, Zoro jumped off of his spot between Sanji and Luffy, and Jinbei approached the two, a deep frown on his face.

“Wait, guys, this is Koala.” Sabo said as he realized what was happening.

“And she hit you why?” Ace snapped, glaring at her. She glared back, crossing her arms.

“Because this moron didn’t answer any of my texts this morning, or my phone calls tonight.” She said, eyes narrowed in dangerous slits on Sabo.

“Oh.” Almost everyone said, relaxing.

“Ah, Saby’s friend!” Luffy laughed, offering her a hand. “I’m Luffy, his crybaby little brother.” He said as if everything was forgiven. From the unrelenting glower on Ace’s face and the protective arm he had in front of Sabo, it was clear that he did not share his brother’s sentiment.

“Ace, it’s okay. I probably deserved that.” Sabo said, pushing Ace’s arm away before rising to his feet. “I’ll be back in a few.” He promised, giving everyone a wave before tugging Koala away from them.

“What the fuck?” Ace growled. Law rolled his eyes, handing him the drink he had been sipping on.

“Drink this and sit down, overprotective idiot.” Law said. Luffy laughed, bumping his shoulder against Ace’s.

“Saby’s fine, Acey. Koala is his friend. She wouldn’t hurt him.” He laughed.

“And she’s cute. How in the hell did Sabo find such a cute friend?” Sanji asked as Ace mumbled “she already did” under his breath.

When she came back a few minutes later, Sabo opted to sit on the other couch with her instead of returning to his brothers.

“As he said, I’m Koala. We work together at the Citizens for Peace.” She said, much more pleasantly than before.

She fit in with their group quickly, her personality as gentle as Kaya’s unless she was angered, and then it became as fiery as Nami’s.

“I’m so glad we have another girl.” Nami had declared, wrapping an arm around Koala.

Ace begrudgingly warmed up to her too, and by the end of the night he couldn’t hold on to his anger at her.

He liked her, but there was just something…off.

“You’re paranoid, among many other things.” Law had said later that night as they got ready for bed and Ace aired his concerns. Ace nodded, and with a sigh climbed on to his bed.

“Maybe…I don’t know Law, there’s just something about her that rubs me the wrong way.” He grumbled. Law didn’t bother responding, so Ace brooded in the silence of their room until he fell asleep.

* * *

“Ugh, I hate investigating fires.” Koala grumbled as she pulled on her gloves. Sabo rolled his eyes, pulling his goggles down over his eyes as he knelt on the ground to peer closer at something.

“You’re the one that insists on wearing white shoes to a crime scene.” He said.

“So what is it we “do” again? Ace almost asked me again.” She said as she began taking notes or pictures of things he pointed out.

“We’re an outreach group that helps those in need.” Sabo said patiently. 

“So charity work instead of public service. Geeze, Bo, you’re such a bad liar you basically told them the truth.” She tutted. He glared up at her.

“What else could I have done? Told them the truth about why I’m really here? They would have sent me away. Or Law would have told Doffy.” He snapped, tiried of having this conversation with her.

“You’re only here because you can’t let go of the past.” She sniped back, returning his glare.

“Damn right I can’t! I love my brothers-” 

“One of them more than others.” She mumbled, cutting him off. Sabo froze, an icy feeling trickling down his spine as she reminded him of his deepest secret once again. He shot up to his feet, turning to walk deeper in to the ruins of the school “Sabo, wait!” She called, running after him.

“If you’re going to be like that, just leave me alone Koala. I get enough of this shit from Law’s weird gazes as is.” He sighed. She caught his hand with hers, pulling him to a stop.

“I’m sorry, Sabo. I know how hard it is to love someone that won’t love you back.” She said, and he resisted the urge to flinch at her statement. She meant it as a way to empathize with him, but he knew she meant him.

Aside from being exclusively in to men, he was also truly, madly, deeply in love with a man he could never have.

“I wish he would start dating. Then I would have to stop.” He whispered. She squeezed his hand, a soft sigh escaping her lips.

“It’s not that easy. At least you know he wouldn’t reject you, Sabo. You could just be adults about it and confess. Ace is a good guy. And he loves you, even if it’s not the way you love him.” She soothed. Sabo shrugged, looking down at the notes in his hand.

“I’m not brave enough to risk it. Now come on, we need to get this done so we can send back our notes.” He said, forcing the topic to drop.

* * *

“Ugh, bastards.” Ace grumbled as he climbed in to the shower.

“Agreed.” Law murmured, climbing in behind him.

“Here you go. You said it’s a 7?” Chopper asked, passing Ace the soap first. He nodded, wincing as his shoulder protested the movement.

“You’re worse than I am for once, Fire Fist. I’m sore, but only a 5.” Law said, taking over what Ace had been doing.

“I was too mouthy. But you know what, I’m not as emotional as I usually am. Must be the good mood I’ve been in recently.” He said with a grin. Law didn’t respond to that, instead gathering his thoughts as he finished wiping down his body before turning and helping Ace with his.

“Chopper, I can handle him. Leave us.” Law ordered. Chopper nodded, closing the door behind him.

“Something wrong?” Ace asked, turning to Law with concern in his dark eyes. Law sighed, and to Ace’s surprise he crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at him.

“You’re an idiot, you know. About Koala.” He said. Ace frowned, confused by the random topic change.

“What are you talking about?” He asked, reaching for the shampoo. Law rolled his eyes as a whine of pain escaped him, gesturing for the bottle.

“You told Trebol that Sabo’s girlfriend is back. She’s definitely not his girlfriend. She just wants to be.” Law said, lathering Ace’s hair.

“Oh! Well, yeah. I mean Sabo’s a great guy and good looking to boot, so I can’t blame her. Maybe he’s dense and doesn’t realize?” Ace suggested. Law rolled his eyes, tugging at a strand of his hair.

“You’re the dense one, idiot. Besides, do you really want to wingman your way in to your own heartbreak? Rinse.” Law warned before promptly shoving Ace under the showerhead.

“What in the hell are you implying, Law?” Ace snapped, growing irritated by his cryptic statements. Law got the rest of the suds out of Ace’s hair and then worked on his own.

“Did you notice that since Koala’s come back, the amount of touches Sabo initiates with you has gone down, and the number you’ve initiated with him has gone up?” He asked, tilting his head back and letting out a sigh of delight as the hot hair washed away the sweat and grime from the day. 

Once that was done he met Ace’s gaze, which was wide with shock.

“Oh my god.” Ace whispered, raising a shaking hand to his mouth. Law’s expression softened and he slid his arms around his waist, pulling them together.

“Yeah.” He said.

“Law, oh my god. What am I going to do?” He cried out, alarm on his face. Law rolled his eyes.

“Breath before you pass out.” He ordered. Obediently Ace took a deep breath. “Everything in these showers stays between us, which is why I’m bringing it up here.” He reminded him gently.

“I need to sit down.” Ace said, and promptly went weightless in Law’s arms.

“Ugh.” Law grumbled as he helped them both sit on the floor of the tub.

Ace’s mind was spinning. He was interested in Sabo of all people. Sabo, his brother. Sabo, the steady presence that countered his wild. Sabo, sweet kind and nurturing Sabo. Sabo who was obviously going to marry Koala and have a ton of babies.

When in the hell did this start? It must have been when Sabo had come back. After Marco, Ace hadn’t really had a serious interest or attraction to anyone. Even his past boyfriends were closer to flings that he went on dates with.

But Sabo…he had been his closest companion growing up. Law had Rosi, Luffy and Zoro had each other, and he had Sabo. He knew him better than anyone.

And Law’s comment about the touching thing…

“Oh my god.” He whispered again.

He was an affectionate guy. Sabo was too. Most of that could be attributed to the fact that Luffy was affectionate enough for literally all of them (he, Zoro, Law, and Sabo) combined, and it had rubbed off on them over the years. Sabo had been touchy-feely with him and Luffy when they came back, and even now he had a little trouble trying to see what in the hell Law was implying from Sabo’s end of things. Sure he had squeezed his arm as he sat down or walked away, while with Luffy he would squeeze his shoulder, and Sabo would scratch his scalp in that way he liked instead of ruffling it like Luffy, but that was all because of the height differences between himself and Luffy, right?

But then Koala had appeared, and Sabo had pulled back on his affection with him. He assumed it was because he didn’t want to make her jealous, which was stupid because they were brothers. So he had caught Sabo’s hand as it pulled away and encouraged the affection, trying to show him that it wasn’t a threat.

But all of this had been done without Ace psychoanalyzing it. And even if he could explain away the touching, it didn’t explain away the fact that Sabo’s laugh would have his heart skipping a beat, or that the soft, gentle smiles he sent him had his face heating up. How curling up in Sabo’s lap was something that made him so damned happy, or how sharing a cup or utensil would have his heart racing.

“Law. I fucked up.” He whispered. Law rubbed a comforting hand over his back, sighing.

“Feelings are a bitch. Feelings that you get at the same time you’re having other feelings are a bigger bitch.” He soothed.

“I was so relieved at having him back I didn’t check myself. Now I’m in this hole and I have got to get out of it.” Ace said, and even as the words left his mouth his resolve hardened. He wasn’t going to fuck up what Sabo and Koala had. He was going to squash these feelings and put them far, far behind him.

“Well, I tried.” Law grumbled before pinching one of Ace’s thighs. “Up. I need to check your ass.” He said as if it was a chore. Ace laughed, leaning forward to pull him in to a hug.

“You’re the best, Lawsy.” He said. Law soaked up his affection for a moment before pushing him back and pinching the other thigh.

“Up and ass out, Ace.”

* * *

“Ugh, Zoro, wipe that smirk off of your face.” Luffy whined as he stood in their closet, rummaging for something he wanted. Zoro was sitting at the end of the bed, leaning back on his hands as he waited patiently for this “practice” session to begin.

“But it’s cute to see you so nervous about this. You realize that you’ll be even more nervous when it’s Sanji, right?” He oh so helpfully pointed out. As expected, there was a loud crash from the closet. Luffy stuck his head out of it, scowling at his boyfriend.

“I was gonna ride you if I managed to get you hard but maybe I’ll just stick you in a cold shower.” Luffy grumbled. Zoro rolled his eyes, though his smirk remained.

“Come on, Luffy. You realize you don’t have to try this hard for him, right? He'd love it if you walked up and started grinding on him.” Zoro pointed out. Luffy let out a nervous grumble before turning off the light and stepping out of the closet.

“Well? What do you think?” Luffy asked, doing a slow turn so he could see the entire [piece](https://www.etsy.com/sg-en/listing/662311294/male-lace-bra-and-mens-satin-lace-boxer) he had bought with Sanji in mind.

It was a two piece set comprised of a male bra and a pair of boxer briefs. The briefs were a vibrant blue that would shine if they used the right lights at the club, but from about halfway down his navel to the base of his dick was black lace instead, teasing his pale skin beneath. Zoro was sure once his dick was weeping it would look amazing. 

The bra wasn’t like a traditional women’s bra. It didn’t have padded cups, and instead was skin tight. Instead of an under band, it had a two inch strip of the same lace the boxers used. In the center of his chest, directly between his two nipples, was a blue bow. Each of his nipples were covered with a cup made of the same lace. To give them more of a rounded shape, at the edge of each of his pecs was a small triangular patch of the same blue. The entire top part was held up by two thin black straps.

Zoro let out an appreciative whistle, expression growing soft as Luffy blushed. He only got like this when he really, really wanted something to work out. Zoro sat up, offering his arms to him. Luffy ran in to them, trembling with his nerves.

“You look great, and he’ll love it, baby.” Zoro said softly, kissing his forehead.

“You think so? Ugh, I hate this feeling.” Luffy scowled. Zoro chuckled, kissing his nose next.

“He definitely will. He’ll probably come the moment you climb on his lap. Now, show me what you’ve put together for our boyfriend.” He said with a smack to Luffy’s ass. Luffy jumped, rolling his eyes.

“Meanie.” He grumbled as he walked over to the stereo, turning it on. As the music started and his eyes met Zoro’s, a part of him relaxed.

Zoro had always been honest when it came to his critiques on an act. It wasn’t so much that he was secretly a fan of choreography, and more that as a swordsman he knew a thing or two about the art of graceful movement.

So as the first notes started, Luffy began.

* * *

On a random Monday in March, everything changed for our Little Lost Boys. All of the pieces were finally falling into place, and when they would all reflect on this time of their lives 10 years from now, all seven of them would agree that it was this night that was the first major turning point for all of them.

Like most things, it starts at The Birdcage. Zoro and Ace were off, but because Luffy had finally finalized his dance for Sanji, he had offered to do a set. The rest of the crew, including Sabo and Koala, were all hanging around the club.

Law was in the middle of kicking Sabo and Franky’s asses in poker when his phone rang. With an annoyed sigh, he pulled it out.

“Hello?” He said. When his expression smoothed out in to a mask, Ace knew it had to be Doflamingo. “I’m heading there now.” He said, all but confirming it.

“Call me later.” Ace said, the phrase so casual only Zoro, Kaya, and Chopper picked up on its true meaning. Law waved over his shoulder to indicate he heard him. He reached for his cigarettes as he stepped outside, and as he did, he accidentally elbowed a patron.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” He said, turning to make sure they weren’t hurt. The tall figure didn’t appear to have noticed as they slipped in to the club so Law shrugged and moved on.

After all, it never paid to keep a horny Doflamingo waiting.

Back in the club Viola announced Luffy and dimmed the lights.

“Oooh, is tonight the night?” Ace asked, shooting a conspiratorial wink at Zoro who rolled his eyes.

“Shut up.” He said, even as he draped an arm around Sanji’s shoulders and pulled him close. Sanji let out a content hum at the rare display of affection from his more stoic partner, finishing off his cigarette.

“Come on, Sabo. Let’s drink.” He said, tugging his friend towards the bar. He stomped on the way that his heart raced at the feel of Sabo’s arm under his hand.

“Oh, is this the thing?” Sabo asked, doing the same thing as he forced back a blush from Ace’s touch.

Behind both of them Koala followed, rolling her eyes. They were such morons. Suddenly a hand shot out and tugged her to the side of the room. Once safely in the shadows, the figure dropped his hood and she beamed, throwing her arms around him.

“Yay, you made it!” She gushed.

“Yeah, it was smooth sailing. I bumped in to Law as I passed.” He murmured, pulling out a cigarette. Looking over at the bar as Ace and Sabo made stupid lovey-dovey faces at each other, she rolled her eyes and tugged him towards the back entrance of the club.

“Come on, let’s get some air and I’ll bring you up to speed.” She said. He nodded, following after her.

* * *

Sanji loved watching Luffy perform. His typically cute, clumsy, and childish boyfriend was so different on stage. He was confident with his body and wasn’t afraid to flaunt it. He could be his typical endearing self as he climbed and curled around a pole, or he could be sex walking as he teasingly ran a hand over his body.

Tonight was definitely the latter.

“Holy fuck, do you think he’d wear that at home?” Sanji whispered, a hand against his nose as he attempted to hold back a nosebleed. Zoro snorted, but instead of replying he simply took the napkin Chopper offered and pressed it against Sanji’s nose.

This was certainly the most risqué piece Luffy had ever worn, the club seemed to mutually agree. Even those that typically didn’t care about Luffy’s dances were as enraptured with him as they were when Ace danced.

Luffy’s eyes locked on to Sanji’s about halfway through the number and they remained there. Every thrust of his hips had Sanji’s erection throbbing between his legs. When he teasingly slid a finger in to his mouth and sucked on it, Sanji’s breath caught in his throat.

“Zoro.” He whined softly, squirming in his seat. Zoro was infuriatingly not touching him, which wasn’t fair at all. He reached down to palm himself through his pants and yelped when Zoro smacked his hand away.

“Just keep watching.” Zoro said, reaching down to adjust himself in his pants. When Luffy removed his hand from his mouth and dragged it down his chest, he shivered on stage and tossed his head back as if he was orgasming. When his hand slid in to his pants, he moaned and the lights went out.

“Holy fuck. Can we go find him?” Sanji asked. Zoro simply let out a low chuckle, leaning close and nipping at the top of his ear.

“Actually, about that…did you notice we’re alone?” He asked. Sanji jerked away from him as he flushed from the sudden contact. He realized Zoro was right, but before he could question why, Luffy stepped in to the lounge, pulling the curtains closed behind him.

“Luffy, you-” He tried to say how fucking amazing that had been but Luffy pressed a finger to his lips, his eyes shining with triumph. Zoro pulled Sanji on to his lap, pressing him against his hard erection. Zoro and Luffy’s eyes met, and with a nod from Zoro, Luffy climbed on to Sanji’s lap, moaning at the stretch he had to do with the added height of both of his boyfriends. Sanji’s eyes zeroed in on the hard cock in Luffy’s panties, little drops of precome dampening the fabric here and there.

“Good?” Zoro asked as Luffy braced himself on Zoro’s shoulders. Luffy nodded. When his gaze slid back to Sanji, it was with dark, lust filled eyes. Slowly he began to roll his hips over Sanji’s their dicks not quite touching, but close enough that Sanji could practically feel it.

“I made this special for you, Sanji.” He murmured, leaning forward to ghost a kiss across Sanji’s lips. Sanji leaned forward, chasing after his mouth.

“Nope.” Zoro said, wrapping his arms around Sanji’s abdomen as a warning to keep him still.

“Luffy.” Sanji whined. Luffy reached forward, pressing the very tip of his thumb in to Sanji’s mouth. 

“Be a good boy, Sanji, and I might let you come home with me.” He teased, pushing his thumb in a little more, just enough to brush over Sanji’s tongue before pulling it out and wiping saliva over his own lips.

“Fuck!” Sanji swore, dick throbbing in his pants. “Please, Luffy, I need you.” He said. Luffy let out an amused huff of laughter before he leaned in close, almost touching their chests together before pulling back. Sanji let out another whine at the ghost contact. Luffy smiled at him before beginning to roll his hips again. This time he also raised a hand and slid it under the fabric of his bra, tugging on one of his erect nipples.

“Sanji.” Luffy moaned, keeping their eyes locked. Sanji moaned in return, trying to stay as still as he could in Zoro’s arms. When Luffy reached his other hand down and stroked himself through his pants, Sanji came with a surprised gasp.

He whited out from the suddenness of it, and when he came to he realized Luffy was kissing him and Zoro was murmuring about how fucking hot that had been.

“There we go. Welcome back.” Luffy murmured when he felt him start to return his kiss.

“We can touch now?” He asked, and when Luffy nodded he gripped his hips tightly. “Fuck yes. Luffy that was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen in my life.” He said, grinding Luffy against his hardening dick. Luffy gasped at the contact, eagerly grinding back. Zoro let out a choked moan behind Sanji as he was inadvertently grinded against too.

“Can we go home? Please? I want to take you, Luffy.” He said. Luffy’s eyes widened and he kissed Sanji fiercely, all teeth and tongue.

“Please, Sanji, please.” He whined, helplessly rutting in to his lap.

“And I’ll take you.” Zoro said to Sanji, kissing his neck as he ground up against his ass. Sanji moaned, reaching back to keep his head in place.

“Fuck yes. Let’s get out of here.” He said. Luffy eagerly jumped off of his lap, quickly slipping on his shoes and Sanji’s jacket before tugging the other two up.

* * *

Ace and Sabo watched as the rest of the crew dutifully left the lounge as Luffy’s number began to come to a close. When his baby brother practically bounced over to the lounge and closed the curtains almost all the way, he rolled his eyes. They watched as Luffy gave Sanji a lap dance as the blond sat on Zoro’s lap. Shaking his head, Ace turned and shrugged at Sabo.

“I swear, I don’t know where he learned that from. I was never like that with any of my boyfriends.” He scoffed. Sabo laughed, shaking his head. Luffy really was quite the sexual fiend, he had unfortunately discovered from his time spent at the apartment. Not only did he have sex frequently, he had loud sex frequently. 

“Well it has to be you he got it from.” He teased. “I’ve never been with anyone because I never got over you-” Sabo snapped his mouth shut as soon as his brain caught up with what he had just said. Eyes widening in horror, he slapped a hand over his mouth and ran out of the club. He wasn’t sure if he was going to be sick or blurt out something more scandalous, but either way he needed some air.

Ace, as was typical between the two of them, was still trying to comprehend what in the hell Sabo had just said. By the time it sank it, the blond was halfway across the room.

“W-wait!” Ace called, racing after him. He almost lost him in the throngs of people, but as soon as he stepped outside and looked to the left, there was Sabo. He was curled in on himself, arms wrapped around his shaking shoulders. The position broke Ace’s heart and he reached out, gently turning him around. Sabo didn’t look up at him, eyes stubbornly remaining on the ground.

“Sabo, talk to me.” He urged. Sabo shook his head, sighing.

“I…it’s going to sound selfish.” He whispered. Ace shook his head, squeezing his arms as a sign of encouragement. Sabo braced himself for what came next. After all, depending on how Ace took this, he could be losing his family all over again. “When we started puberty, you fantasized about Marco and well…I fantasized about you.” He admitted. Ace’s eyes widened.

“Me? But why?” He asked, bewildered. He had always been a little dense when it came to people he knew being attracted to him. As vain as he was, he never saw himself as a person that could genuinely be wanted. Sabo scoffed, pinching his side. He finally met his gaze to shoot him a pointed glare.

“Dummy, you’re you. You’re sexy, you’re funny, a great older brother and a fantastic friend. You are everything I wanted to be and more, Ace. And now look at you. The years have been great for you, and I’m still just me. With a scar.” Sabo murmured. Ace frowned, but when he opened his mouth to protest, Sabo pushed on. “When I came back, my stupid boyhood crush came back too. You’re such a great guy, and you took care of me without question. It was pretty easy to fall for you.” He whispered, looking away again.

“Sabo, look at me, please.” Ace said, and the plea in his voice had Sabo’s eyes snapping up to his. Ace’s expression was one Sabo had never seen before. It was the typical amount of concern and affection he usually had when one of them was upset, but there was also something…more? 

Keeping their eyes locked, he released his arms and cupped his face. Sabo’s cheeks bloomed with color as he ran a soothing thumb over one of them, and when he scowled Ace let out an amused laugh. He took a step forward, and the close contact painted the illusion that they were the only people in the area. In response Sabo reached up with shaking hands and wrapped them around Ace’s wrists, needing something to cling to.

“First of all, the scar is damned sexy.” Ace began, grinning wickedly when Sabo glared, even as his blush darkened, squeezing his wrists in protest. “Second, you care too, Sabo. You used to make sure Luffy and I got tucked in every night, and that the younger boys and I would eat before you did. And your twisted sense of humor matches mine to a T. And I don’t know about the rest of the world, but I think the years were great to you too, Sabo. I mean just look at your ass.” He said, and before Sabo could stop him, he squeezed it to prove his point.

“Ace!” He breathed, scandalized. Ace laughed, pressing their foreheads together.

“You came back to me. Of all of the ghosts that we lost during The Rebellion, I got back my best friend and I’m so damned grateful I did. I’m happier than I have been in years, and Law pointed out the other night it’s because of you. At some point I started to fall for you too, but I didn’t even notice it because I’m an idiot.” He sighed. “It wasn’t really until Koala came around that I realized I didn’t like seeing you with a new person. The thought of you being happy with her bothered me, which is probably why I’ve been mean to her.” He admitted. He looked up, and when Sabo was still watching him closely, he continued.

“I’m a big dummy with a lot of really scary shit happening in my life. Some things I can tell you, some I can’t. But what I can promise you Sabo is that even if nothing happens between us, or everything happens between us, or it happens and ends, you are still Sabo. My best friend. My brother.” He said. Sabo swallowed, taking a tentative step closer to Ace.

“Mean it?” He asked, feeling a little light headed from the emotional whiplash he was experiencing. Never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined that Ace would not only have noticed him as something other than a brother, but to actively want him back…Sabo was half convinced he was dreaming. He let go of his vice-grip on Ace’s wrists, reaching forward to grip on to his shirt instead.

When Ace felt his trembling hand cling to his shirt, he couldn’t help but pull Sabo in to a comforting hug. Sabo relaxed, despite their situation.

“Whatever happens next is up to you, Sabo.” Ace promised, and unable to help himself he pressed a kiss to his cheek. Sabo jumped, cheeks darkening. He closed his eyes, forcing himself to make a decision. But then just as he started to list the pros and cons of starting something with Ace, he realized that sometimes you have to take a great risk to get a greater reward.

And so Sabo leaned up and pressed a tentative kiss to Ace’s lips. Ace cupped the back of his head, returning his kiss. It was just the simple pressure of their mouths sliding together, but the romantic in Sabo absolutely adored it.

“Hey Ace?” He asked when they parted.

“Hm?” Ace asked, briefly squeezing Sabo as a show that anything was safe.

“Will you be my boyfriend?” He asked, mentally berating himself on how stupid it sounded out loud. Ace grinned, kissing him again.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

* * *

Law was smoking out on Doflamingo’s balcony when his friends all took steps forward in their love lives, he would later find out. Doflamingo had been in a weird mood all night, which only increased when he granted Law’s request for a smoke break. Usually the fucker would turn it in to some kind of weird sex game, so Law took a chance even asking.

He was surprised when Doflamingo came out and joined him, lighting up as well with two glasses of wine in hand. Law reluctantly took the one he offered, figuring that it was probably drugged and dreading the next morning.

“Sabo’s investigation came back, so did the school's.” Doflamingo began. Law held back a sigh of relief. Maybe the rest of the night would only be minimal hell and he could actually walk without Ace following behind him tomorrow.

“What did we find out about the school?” He asked first.

“Crocodile’s group somehow had remote control of the van. As far as we can tell, they were offshore about 20 miles out under the guise of a local fishing boat. So we get to do heat scans on all incoming vessels.” Doflamingo scowled. Law did too, knowing how much of a pain in the ass that was going to be all around. “We have no idea how the van got onto Dressrosa. I’m sure there are some bodies somewhere that would explain, but we can’t find them anywhere.” He growled, hand tightening on the glass.

“Of course not. That’d be too easy.” Law sighed. “What about Sabo?” He asked, hoping to divert his attention. Doflamingo shrugged.

“His story and the investigation show that everything mostly lines up. There is an unaccounted month here or there but we can chalk that up to travel. Let him know that if he needs anything from the country to let me know. I’d like to think we can avoid a war with Crocodile, but it seems inevitable at this point. I fucking hate war.” Doflamingo snapped. Law didn’t flinch as he threw the glass against a wall, having expected it.

“I think Ace and Sabo are going to start dating. Sabo has always wanted in to Ace’s pants, and the other night I noticed Ace was on the same page.” He offered up, hoping to bring his anger back down. He tried not to bring things like this up to Doflamingo, but with Ace’s history with Marco, it was probably better to let him know now.

“Well at least I scouted the returnee this time before Ace fell into bed with him.” Doflamingo laughed, and Law clenched his own glass as a deadly rage fell over him for that comment. When Doflamingo let out a sad sigh, Law forced himself to focus. “I’m glad Sabo is alive, I am. But I wish it had been Rosi instead.” He said, looking up at the stars. Law couldn’t help but nod at that.

Not a day went by where he didn’t wish for his old mentor back. Even if Cora-san couldn’t stop all of the bad shit that had happened to him, he would have at least helped Law keep his head above the water. And he would have been there if Law needed to vent. Ace was great, but he wasn’t Cora-san…

And when that little dark heart of his vehemently agreed with Doflamingo, he wondered if by the end of this if he was going to end up just as bat shit crazy.

* * *

It was a miracle they managed to get to the apartment alive, Sanji would muse later in the evening. Luffy had attempted to suck him off through his jeans, even though Sanji was driving, and Zoro had been murmuring encouraging words the entire time.

When they parked, Luffy had been out of the car and up the stairs so fast it made Sanji’s head spin. Zoro had followed a little more slowly, waiting for Sanji. He took his hand, leading him up the stairs.

Luffy was draped across the bed when they got inside, a grin on his face and a bottle of lube on the pillow next to him.

And he was still wearing that fucking outfit.

“How much do you care about it?” Sanji heard himself ask as he began to undo his tie. Zoro was striping behind him, he could tell by the rustling. Luffy looked down at the outfit, contemplating that before he shrugged.

“Eh. I’ll buy another one.” He said with a grin.

“Fuck me.” Sanji breathed as he started to work on his buttons with trembling fingers.

“I’m trying.” Zoro’s warm body accompanied his voice as he stepped up behind Sanji, reaching around to undo his pants. Luffy laughed, reaching a hand out in invitation. A few minutes later Sanji was also naked and he scrambled on to the bed, moaning as his oversensitive nipples rubbed across the material of Luffy’s bra.

“Sanji!” Luffy moaned, wrapping a leg around his back so he could lock their groins together. Sanji gasped, panting across Luffy’s face before leaning down to capture his lips. Luffy’s mouth parted and he eagerly sucked Sanji’s tongue in closer, letting out a please purr as he did.

“Sanji, this is your first time getting taken, right?” Zoro asked as he rested a warm hand on the base of Sanji’s back. Sanji nodded, looking over his should and offering Zoro a challenging grin.

“Yeah, but I’m not a flower. If you don’t pound in to me hard enough to have Luffy feel it too, you’re doing it wrong.” He teased. Zoro’s eyes darkened with arousal and he nodded, snatching the lube from beside Luffy’s head. Luffy distracted Sanji’s attention from Zoro by sucking his lip back in to his mouth.

“Sanji, will you blow me through my panties?” Luffy asked when they parted.

“Fuck yes.” Sanji breathed out, and Luffy eagerly scrambled up the bed, spreading his legs and reaching for the back of Sanji’s head. He twisted his fingers in the blond strands before dragging his face down and in to his crotch, moaning as he rubbed himself against Sanji’s face.

“Fuck Luffy, that’s so sexy.” Zoro growled behind him, and Sanji gasped as a bite was placed at the base of his spine.

“I’m so excited to watch this.” Luffy answered back, and Sanji almost asked what he meant when he got distracted by his mouth finally finding the tip of Luffy cock.

“Let me know if it gets too much.” Sanji murmured. He brought a hand forward, sliding it over Luffy’s shaft to hold him steady before he angled his dick just enough for the lace of his panties stretched apart and showed the red, weeping head. He leaned forward, teasing the slid through the lace and Luffy screamed, chanting Sanji’s name.

Zoro smirked as he watched Sanji take Luffy apart. He couldn’t wait to see how Sanji reacted to the same thing. He ran a finger over the crack of Sanji’s ass, appreciating the way he shivered under his touch. He parted his cheeks, squeezing the round flesh as he admired Sanji’s pink hole.

“Fuck cook, even this part of you is sexy. And it’s all ours.” Zoro growled, and Luffy and Sanji moaned in tandem at that possessive statement. Zoro leaned forward and licked a wet stripe from the bottom of his hole to the top of his crack.

“Oh my god.” Sanji gasped out, and Luffy responded with a “Zoro’s a pro at eating ass, so just enjoy Sanji.”

He felt a flash of pride at that statement and he teasingly dipped the tip of his finger in to Sanji’s hole. It stubbornly refused the intrusion so he ran a soothing hand up Sanji’s back and leaned forward, lapping at the tight entrance.

“Oh-that’s-” Sanji stuttered out, closing his eyes at the foreign feeling. His mouth fell open and he moaned against Luffy’s dick. When a drop of pre-come rolled by his mouth, he licked after it’s trail and began another assault on Luffy’s head. This time he also lifted a hand and rubbed against his balls too.

“Sanji!” Luffy screamed out as he came. At the same time Zoro managed to open Sanji’s hole just enough to lap at the first ring of stubborn muscles, causing Sanji to choke a little on Luffy’s come with his own moan. Once he managed to get his breathing under control Luffy had wiggled out of the soiled panties and took the bottle of lube from Zoro, who didn’t need it right this second. With a faux innocent smile Luffy pressed a tender kiss to Sanji’s dirty mouth before rolling on to his stomach and wiggling his ass at Sanji.

“Wanna open me up?” He asked, looking at Sanji from over his shoulder. Sanji laughed, leaning down and burying his face in Luffy’s ass, inhaling the smell of man, come, and Luffy before popping off the top of the tube and slicking his fingers.

Once Zoro was sure that Luffy was doing a good enough job on instructing Sanji on how best to open him up, Zoro resumed his own task. He had managed to get a finger past the second ring of muscles, so he pulled down with his thumb, leaving a gap that allowed him to slide his tongue in to Sanji’s ass. Sanji let out a surprised shout at the feeling of Zoro’s tongue sliding in to him for the first time, and he jerked the finger inside of Luffy in up enough that it brushed his prostate, which caused him to let out a loud moan.

Zoro smirked, pulling the finger out and using both of his thumbs to spread Sanji apart this time. He leaned in again, lapping at the quivering muscles, encouraging them to let him in even deeper.

“Fuck I think I’m going to come just from that, holy shit.” Sanji swore, stroking Luffy’s prostate to help him get back to a full hardness, which he certainly wasn’t complaining about by his pants of please, yes, and oh god.

“Go ahead.” Zoro said, spreading his cheeks wide and sucking on his ass. Sanji moaned as his vision went white for the second time that night, his orgasm being sucked out of him by Zoro’s talented mouth.

When Sanji came back to it, he shook himself a little and nibbled on one of Luffy’s delectable ass cheeks, a silent apology for any pain he might have caused as he orgasmed. Luffy giggled at the playful act, and taking that as a sign he slicked up his second and third fingers before rolling the bottle back to Zoro, who was still fucking his hole with his tongue.

Sanji slid a second finger in to Luffy, starting a steady rhythm of his thrusts in and out of his ass.

Zoro on the other hand pulled back from Sanji’s hole with a wet sound, appreciating the way it was now puckered and red, practically weeping with his absence.

“Zoro.” Sanji whined at the feeling of being empty. He pressed a kiss to the base of his spine as he picked up the bottle of lube and slicked up two fingers. He slid in the first, pleased that it met no resistance.

As Sanji began to spread his fingers in a mewling Luffy, Zoro added a second finger to Sanji, who let out a loud moan in return.

“Fuck that feels so-” Sanji murmured, eyes rolling a little as Zoro’s second finger brushed his prostate briefly. He spread his fingers apart in Luffy before adding a third and final finger.

“Mmmm, so full, Sanji.” Luffy let out a content sigh, looking over his shoulder and grinning at him.

Zoro began to spread Sanji apart, the process a little slower as it was his first time. By the time he slid in a third finger, Luffy was practically fucking himself on Sanji’s hand.

“Zoro, I’m ready.” Sanji panted a few minutes later. Zoro nodded, pulling his fingers out.

“Slide in to Luffy first.” He said, resting a hand on his back. Sanji nodded, and at Luffy’s nod he removed his fingers, lubed up his dick and slid home. Luffy and Sanji both moaned at the feeling, of filling and being full.

“God Luffy, you’re amazing.” Sanji gasped.

“So good.” Luffy moaned, twisting his hands in the sheets to stop himself from thrusting back. Zoro pushed Sanji down until he was leaning over Luffy, both of them moaning at the movement. Grasping Sanji’s hips, Zoro slid in to his heat. He was glad they would all need a minute to adjust because he nearly came right then and there. 

Sanji wasn’t sure what in the hell he should be feeling but all he could feel was heat. Heat from Luffy’s tight ass, heat from Zoro’s throbbing dick, heat from his own pulsing erection. It was the most amazing thing he had ever felt.

“I’m going to move.” Zoro said, voice hoarse from his arousal.

“Yes!” Luffy agreed, and at Zoro’s first thrust it also sent Sanji deeper in to Luffy, who eagerly pushed back.

And so Sanji just gripped on to Luffy’s hips as between the two of them they set a probably familiar pace. And when Zoro began to practically pound in to his ass, it didn’t take Sanji long to spill in to Luffy.

“Fuck Sanji.” Zoro said, biting in to his shoulder as he came for the first time that night. Sanji swayed he felt Zoro fill him, a little light headed. Luffy pulled off of Sanji’s overly sensitive dick and turned around, helping Zoro get Sanji off of his still hard erection.

“I’ll finish you off.” Luffy said, eagerly climbing on to Zoro’s lap and practically slamming himself on to his dick. Sanji watched them move together in a post-orgasm haze, unable to do much else until the feeling in his body came back to him. Luffy came with a scream of Zoro’s name and shortly after Zoro came too. Luffy collapsed next to Sanji, a sated grin on his face as he turned his head and caught his gaze.

“You okay?” He asked, reaching a hand out to brush against Sanji’s face. Sanji nodded, capturing the tips of his fingers with his lips and suckling them gently.

“Yeah. I can’t really feel much.” Sanji said softly. Zoro must have moved off of the bed because it shifted under them. Luffy’s smile became tender and he leaned over, pressing his lips against Sanji’s.

“But you feel like you’re flying? It’s amazing, right? I am too.” He admitted quietly, as if it was a secret. Sanji returned his smile.

“Luffy? I’m really glad I said yes.” He said. Luffy grinned, and to Sanji’s surprise tears gathered in his eyes.

“Me too, Sanji.” He hiccupped.

“Ah, we’ve hit that stage.” Zoro said with a fond tone as he returned to the room. “Bathtub isn’t big enough for the three of us so I’m going to just change the sheets and wipe you down.” He said, wiping at Luffy’s tears before kissing him gently.

Zoro helped them both up off of the bed and then leaned them against the wall long enough to strip the sheets and replace the new ones. Sanji cuddled with Luffy, wiping the tears that continued to fall.

“Overstimulated.” He had explained, which Sanji wasn’t completely sure he understood but did his best to just roll with it.

Zoro had a bowl of warm water and washcloths and he tenderly wiped each of them down and cleaned them out. The entire experience left Sanji feeling more vulnerable than before, and he was trembling when he and Luffy got back into bed.

“Sanji.” Luffy called his focus before kissing him gently. Sanji returned it, feeling much better now that he had contact again. Zoro joined them soon after, both of them curling up on either one of his sides.

“I’ll explain everything in the morning.” Zoro murmured to Sanji, kissing his forehead. Luffy yawned, snuggling in to Zoro’s side even as he reached for one of Sanji’s hands. Sanji nodded, feeling safe and content as he curled up with his boyfriends.

* * *

Ace and Sabo spent a good hour or two just talking about everything and nothing. They only really noticed the time when Ace’s phone rang. Surprised, he had answered it.

“Hey, you’re done early.” He said. Whoever it was must have said something about needing to be picked up because his next words were “Okay, I’ll head that way.” He hung up and turned to Sabo with an apology on his lips. He kissed him to stop it.

“Go. It’s okay. I’ll see you tomorrow with breakfast and then we’ll tell the kids.” Sabo teased as he pulled back. Ace grinned, and it was so helplessly love stuck that it took Sabo’s breath away.

“You are amazing. Sweet dreams.” He said, kissing him again before walking away. With an elated laugh, Sabo ran a hand through his hair and walked back in to the club to see if he could find Koala.

“Out back.” Baby helpfully said. He nodded, walking towards the back entrance of the club.

“Koala, you’re never going to believe what just happened.” He grinned, all but running up to her. When he spotted the man with her, he paused, eyes widening.

“Oh. If they sent you, then the timeline has moved up.” He said. The man grinned, tossing his cigarette on the ground.

“Yeah. So, wanna tell me what I should expect from my big brother’s interrogation?” Donquixote Rosinante said, a sad grin crossing his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably to no one's surprise (I suck at suspense lol) Rosi's alive! And with next chapter, the whole main cast will finally be together again and we can start focusing on the meat of this fic: fight for freedom and healing from past scars.


	7. Year 2 - April

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: There is the brief beginnings of a non-con Doffy/Luffy scene near the end of the chapter. It's only for a couple lines, and it stops after the line break.
> 
> A lot of stuff happens this chapter. We get a the final main character, and Ace and Law's secret comes out to one of the non-family boyfriends.

The morning after involved a lot of nerves and follow up conversations.

As he had promised Ace last night, Sabo appeared that morning with a box of donuts and a variety of parfaits for Law. The sound of someone moving things in the kitchen drew Sanji out of his sleep. When he opened his eyes and saw both of his boyfriends still in bed he pressed kisses to their lips before deciding to go investigate.

Wrapped in a pair of sweats and one of Zoro’s shirts he carefully made his way to the kitchen. If he didn’t move too fast the pain from last night wasn’t really there.

“Oh, Sabo. Good morning.” He said in surprise as he found the blond putting two kettles on the stove. He looked up and grinned, offering Sanji a wave.

“Hey. I told Ace I’d bring breakfast this morning. Hopefully Law’s okay with the parfait alternative. I vaguely remember him liking them as a kid.” He said, rubbing a hand over the back of his head sheepishly.

“That’s fine. Thanks for remembering, Sabo.” Law’s voice had them both turning. Law entered the kitchen with a slight limp, sinking in to one of the kitchen chairs with a yawn.

“Rough night?” Sanji asked as Sabo passed him a spoon and one of the first parfaits. Law nodded.

“Yeah. Family drama.” He shrugged. Sanji and Sabo both let the topic drop, respecting the unspoken rule that family business was restricted on a need to know basis. They each took a few doughnuts and hot cups of tea, with Sanji preparing Law’s as well, before joining Law at the table, a comfortable silence falling over them.

Zoro wandered in to the kitchen next, and when his gaze met Sanji’s, he seemed to relax.

“Morning.” He greeted them before walking over to Sanji and kissing him in greeting. “I’m gonna go for a run?” He said, even if it came out as a question. Sanji raised a curious brow at his odd behavior. Usually Zoro just did it. Sabo and Law also shot him confused looks.

“You don’t have to ask me, honeybun.” He teased. Zoro rolled his eyes at the pet name.

“Just answer the question.” He grunted. Sanji laughed, tugging him down for another kiss before pushing him away.

“Go, go. I’m fine.” He promised. At that answer Law finally caught on to why Zoro was acting like a weirdo and he tuned them out.

As soon as he was out of the apartment, Sanji confirmed his suspicions by mumbling “Have sex one time and suddenly everything is different.” Sabo politely chose to ignore that statement too and their silence continued.

Ace wandered in next, and the moment that he spotted Sabo he froze like a deer in the headlights. Sabo did too, a nervous grin spreading across his face. Seeing it sparked something in Ace because he smirked, walking over to Sabo and capturing his face in his hands.

“Morning beautiful.” He said before pressing their lips together.

“Oh.” Sanji murmured as Law grumbled “It’s about fucking time.” Sabo ignored them both, a content sound leaving him as Ace reassured him that nothing had changed overnight, even as his cheeks turned pink from the compliment.

“I brought breakfast.” He said when they parted. Ace beamed, kissing him again before walking over to the food.

A few minutes later, Ace sat down next to him and dug in to his food. Sabo rested a hand on his back, a smitten look on his face as he watched him. Sanji couldn’t help but smile, understanding all too well what that feeling was like.

Zoro came back about 10 minutes later. He poked his head in to the kitchen but before he could walk over and kiss Sanji again, the blond scowled and pointed in the direction of the bathroom.

“Shower. You stink and I will not have that stinking up the kitchen.” He ordered. Zoro rolled his eyes as Ace and Sabo laughed. “He’s acting so weird this morning.” Sanji grumbled in to his cup.

“They finally fucked.” Law said to Ace.

“Law!” Sanji hissed, cheeks turning pink.

“Oh, that makes sense. I’m sure they’ll explain why he’s hovering when Luffy wakes up, Sanji. There’s a good reason for it.” Ace shrugged.

Luffy’s laughter was heard from the bathroom a few minutes later, implying he had followed Zoro in there. When they wandered in clean a few minutes later, Sanji’s expression softened.

“Sanji!” Luffy chirped, walking over and kissing him. Zoro started putting together plates for the both of them.

“Come on, Sabo, Ace. We’ll leave them to talk.” Law said, groaning as he stood up from the table.

“Want some help?” Ace asked as he stood up too. Law shook his head, refilling his cup of tea before limping in to the living room, Ace and Sabo wandering after him. Luffy and Zoro were so preoccupied with their blond they didn’t notice that Ace and Sabo left holding hands.

“Are you going to be weird this morning too?” Sanji asked as Luffy sat down on his lap. Zoro sat next to him, resting a hand on his knee.

“There’s a reason for it, Sanji.” Zoro said. The use of his real name had Sanji straightening up, an anxious frown crossing his face. Luffy kissed it away with a smile.

“When we first started dating, we realized that our sex life was a little intense. It wasn’t uncommon for us to have multiple rounds a night, and a lot of the times when it happened I would feel like I was flying. Zoro would do a lot of the work cleaning us up and cuddling me so we didn’t think anything of it.” Luffy shrugged. When Zoro’s hand tightened on Sanji’s knee, Luffy leaned over and kissed him gently. 

“One time Zoro got pulled away on Family stuff right after we got done and was gone for two weeks. In that time I went through something called sub drop. Law was home with me and managed to help me through it cause he’s a doctor and all, so it wasn’t too bad. I was just really sad the whole time Zoro was gone.” He sighed. 

“When Zoro came back, Law asked us some questions about our sex life and explained that I had been experiencing what was known as subspace, and the sad thing was a sub drop. The chemicals in your brain get rearranged during sex, and if it’s too much, that’s what causes subspace. The sub drop occurred because Zoro left without cuddling me and stuff, which Law says is called aftercare. I didn’t really understand a lot of the technical stuff, but basically my mind understood Zoro was at work, but my hormones and stuff were upset that he just up and left.” He said.

“Ah.” Sanji murmured, nodding. He had heard both of those terms before, and even if Luffy’s explanation wasn’t what some would call accurate, it was for him.

“It took us by surprise because we don’t do the hardcore stuff. So now if I have more than two orgasms in a night, we make sure to keep in close contact at least for the next day. Last night you went there too, Sanji, so he was worried that being away from you might have the same thing happen again.” Luffy explained. Sanji smiled, turning to kiss Zoro again.

“That’s so sweet of you, moss-head. Thank you. And thank you, Luffy, for letting me know that this is something that might happen. It’s something I can keep an eye out for too. I’m okay though, promise.” He said to both of them. Luffy grinned, cuddling under his chin as Zoro relaxed, pulling back from them.

“Good. Tell us if that changes.” Zoro said before biting in to a donut. Luffy nodded, kissing Sanji one more time before biting in to his own.

When they finished, they wandered out to join the other three in the living room. Law and Ace were discussing something as Sabo read a book he had brought with him, which was a common enough scene. But what had Luffy freezing and Zoro’s eye widening was the fact that Ace and Sabo were cuddling on the couch. It was subtle, with Sabo’s head resting on Ace’s shoulder and Ace’s hand tangled in Sabo’s blond hair, but it was definitely different.

“Ah, you guys good?” Ace asked, all three of them looking up as they walked in. Sabo’s expression softened as he noticed Luffy’s face and he closed his book, patting the spot next to him.

“Come here Luf. Let’s talk about this.” He said calmly. Sanji tugged Zoro over to the loveseat as Luffy jumped on to the couch, a confused frown on his face. Ace turned towards him, removing his hand from Sabo’s hair and lacing their hands together instead.

“So you’re dating? What if you break up? Will you leave again, Saby?” Luffy asked. Sabo shook his head, reaching out to ruffle Luffy’s hair with his freehand.

“No. I’ve always had a crush on Ace, Luf. This relationship is new to me, but it doesn’t change anything outside of that. I still love you as my baby brother, and Law and Zoro as the little brats that followed us around. You’re still my family, promise.” Sabo said with a reassuring smile.

“My feelings for Sabo are newer than his, but they are real, Luf. And we talked about it, and even if we break up, we’re still family. He’ll still be my best friend. We’ll just stop kissing, which will be a damned shame.” He teased. Luffy made a disgusted sound as Sabo blushed, smacking Ace’s thigh.

“Ugh, so are you two gonna be all gross and kiss all the time?” Luffy huffed. Sabo opened his mouth to respond but Ace rolled his eyes, cutting him off.

“Yes, but unlike you and Zoro, we’ll keep it tame. As much as I want to have my revenge for all of the trauma you three have put me through, Sabo’s a much nicer person than I am.” He huffed.

“Thank god for that.” Law murmured.

“Okay?” Sabo asked Luffy, and he was a little surprised by how much he wanted his approval. Luffy nodded, reaching out to pull Sabo in to a hug.

“Well I guess it's okay. But you two better treat each other nice and stuff. I’ll kick both of your asses if you break up.” He declared, causing most of the room to break into laughter.

He scrambled over to his own boyfriends shortly after, and as he began to talk Zoro and Sanji in to playing a video game with him, Ace’s hand rose back to Sabo’s head and pulled him back down, settling him on his shoulder. Sabo smiled, nuzzling against his warmth briefly before returning his eyes to his book.

Neither were aware of Law watching them, his face a perfect mask as his dark heart grumbled jealously at the happiness around him.

* * *

It was weird, Luffy decided later. He was okay with it, but that didn’t make it any less weird.

It was just him, Sabo and Ace in the apartment for once. Law was out, and Zoro and Sanji had work. The three were watching a movie, with Luffy under a set of blankets in one chair and the other two cuddled together on the couch.

It wasn’t like Ace had never dated before. Hell, it wasn’t the first time Ace dated someone he knew. And since it was Sabo, he was very polite in their interactions when Luffy was in the room.

So the “cuddling” was more Ace draped across one end of the couch, feet propped up on the coffee table and a can of beer in his hand. His other arm was stretched across the back of the couch. Sabo was wrapped in a blanket next to him, a cup of Irish hot chocolate in his hands. His head was resting on Ace’s shoulder, but that was about it. 

That was the extent of their interaction, really, until the movie ended. Ace had fallen asleep, either from the movie or a narcoleptic episode, Luffy couldn’t say. Sabo let out an affection laugh, and he leaned forward to put his cup down. Noticing Luffy watching, he winked before turning his attention back to his boyfriend.

“Ace.” Sabo’s voice was so familiar, yet so different, Luffy mused. He watched as Sabo gently shook his shoulders. When his brother blinked blearily at him, Sabo’s smile became something deeper. “Let’s go to bed, Fire Fist.” He insisted. His hand rose to Ace’s hair, affectionately tugging at the dark strands. Ace yawned, nodding. Sabo stood up, dropping the blanket on to the couch before offering Ace his hand.

Luffy watched as Ace took it, something in his expression changing too. It became... softer, if he had to put a word on it. Ace took his hand, allowing the blond to tug him up. He stretched, turning his gaze towards Luffy.

“Go to bed soon, Luffy. Don’t make Zoro carry you to bed after he works a shift.” Ace said sternly. Sabo shook his head, winding his arms around Ace’s waist.

“Be nice. Though you should sleep in your bed, Luffy. There’s a draft in here.” Sabo murmured, shivering a little as his cold skin made contact with Ace’s warm. Ace rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around Sabo in return.

“Damn, you’re freezing.” Ace’s voice held a note of concern, Luffy observed. Sabo nodded, breaking their embrace so they could get to the warmth of his bed.

As Luffy watched them go, he decided that even though it was weird, it was also okay. They were both happy and honestly good for each other. With a content hum he decided to listen for once and go to bed himself.

He jolted awake a few hours later as Zoro crawled in to bed.

“Okay?” Luffy mumbled, reaching for his boyfriend. Zoro pressed a kiss to the top of his head as he tugged Luffy on top of his chest.

“Yeah, slow night. Go back to sleep.” He said, rubbing a hand over his back. Luffy nuzzled his chest before yawning.

“Saby and Acey are good together. Weird, but good.” He mumbled. Zoro chuckled, squeezing the back of his neck.

“If you say so. Now sleep.” He yawned. Luffy began to mumble his agreement before he was asleep again.

* * *

Things are about to start a new level of normal for the Little Lost Boys when the final piece falls in to place. It starts on the first Thursday in April, and it was completely unexpected.

Luffy was sleeping over at Sanji’s for a few days because Zoro and Ace were both out on Family business until sometime next week. When Luffy had work that night, but Sanji also had work that night, it was up to Law to go and retrieve him.

He took one last drag of his cigarette in front of the Baratie, mentally running over his to-do list once they got to the club. The spring inventory was starting two weeks from now and he still had so much shit to sort through before he could even make a list for everyone else to sort through.

Being in charge of a branch of a mafia Family sucked.

He was pulled out of his irritation when a man tripped in front of the Baratie, promptly smashing his face against the concrete. Concerned, he quickly jumped out of his car to go and help. He sees one of the hosts of the Baratie also run out to help as another shouts inside for probably Sanji or Pudding.

“Can you hear me? My name is Dr. Trafalgar, and I can help.” He said as he bent down and began to help the man up. He heard more than saw Pudding exit the restaurant behind them. When he ducked his head down to take a look at his face, it wasn’t the alarming amount of blood gushing from his nose and busted lip that caused Law to almost drop him in shock.

From the blue makeup under his right eye to the obnoxious red lipstick painted across his mouth, Law was staring at the face of a ghost.

“C-cora-san?” He managed to whisper. Rosinante’s eyes softened in the face of his shock, but before he could respond Luffy had joined the commotion. When he leaned around to look at the damage, his eyes widened too.

“Lawsy, what- Ah! Rosi!” He shrieked, causing all of the wait staff to break in to confused chatter.

“Come on, let’s get him cleaned up.” Pudding was apparently just as great in a crisis as her big brother because she tugged at Law’s shoulders, forcing him to focus with concern in her brown eyes. He shook himself out of his shock, nodding.

“Right. Come on, let’s go somewhere and take care of the bleeding.” He said, rising to his feet. As they followed Pudding in to the back of the restaurant, Law tried to force himself to focus on the situation and not how fucking ecstatic he was at having his old mentor back.

After all, the last time he had been happy that something went right for him for once, Doflamingo had shattered that peace.

* * *

Sanji switched off with Pudding so he could help keep Luffy’s excitement under control so Rosinante could explain himself. 

Sanji, Rosinante, and Law were all smoking in the storage room. Luffy was nibbling on a set of taffy Pudding had sent back with Sanji, knowing just how quiet Luffy could be with food in his mouth.

“So. What the fuck?” Law finally asked, looking over at Rosinante with his expression firmly in an emotionless mask.

It was hard to tell from under the large, black feathered jacket he was wearing and all of his makeup, but six years hadn’t done all that much to Rosinante’s appearance. Where in the hell he had been or why he hadn’t reached out to them wasn’t revealed in any new scars or injuries. If anything, he seemed a little on the thin side, and to Law at least, he appeared very, very tired.

“It’s good to see you Law, Luffy.” Rosinante simply responded with a shrug.

“Rosi! I’m so happy to see you too. This is Sanji, mine and Zoro’s boyfriend. He’s a sous chef here.” Luffy eagerly revealed. Rosinante nodded politely to Sanji before returning his gaze to Law.

“It’s nice to meet you. Thank you for letting us sit here and talk.” He said in the same polite tone from before. Sanji shrugged it off, and when Rosinante opened his mouth to continue exchanging pleasantries Law snapped, slamming his fist down on the box he was sitting on.

“Damn it, Rosinante, enough! Tell me what in the hell happened to you! I saw you get shot, damn it. Trust me, I’ve relived that night enough to fucking taste the iron of your blood in the air just thinking about it.” He snarled, chest heaving with his rage. Rosinante looked back over at him and his expression softened as he took in his shaking form.

“Law.” He murmured, and when he moved to stand up, Law vehemently shook his head, scrambling back on the boxes.

“No. Don’t touch me. Just talk.” He growled. Sanji and Luffy watched the exchange with wide eyes, with Luffy clinging on to Sanji’s arm tightly. Rosinante ignored him and walked over, sitting down in front of him anyway.

“I was shot. Five times in the chest.” He said, lifting his shirt to reveal the scars. Law felt the blood drain from his face as he took in the twisted, ugly scars that were a vivid confirmation that he wasn’t crazy. “I would have bled out, but the Marines that swept the scene took me away and managed to save me. Before they knocked me out, I requested that they not contact my family unless I died.” Rosinante explained. Law reared back as if he had been slapped, those words breaking something deep inside of him.

“So you faked your death? Why?” Luffy asked when Law didn’t respond after a few minutes. Rosinante sighed, looking up at the ceiling.

“It’s hard to explain…I loved all of you, I did. But Doffy…he was going down a path I couldn’t follow. He was leading the family down a path I couldn’t follow. I wanted to get the fuck out, so I took the chance and did. The Marines were still desperate for recruits, and considering my understanding of the underworld, I was ushered in with open arms.” He said.

“So you sold out our family so you could get away from Doflamingo?!” Law growled, reaching forward to grab Rosinante by his collar and haul him close. Rosinante nodded, unaffected by the snarl on Law’s face.

“I didn’t sell out the family, but I did use what I had learned from them to get away, yeah. I was going to come back for you and anyone else that wanted to, but then all of the reports we got back on the family was that it was thriving and you were doted on by Doffy, so I let it go.” He said. Law shoved him away, disgusted by his words.

“Doted on? Doted on!” He shouted, his hands going to his hair as he buried his face in his knees, his vision going red.

“Well, I mean Doffy is nice until he isn’t. You see, he-” Luffy began to correct him but Law quickly cut him off.

“No, Luffy. That’s for the Family to know.” He ordered. If Luffy tried to protest or disagreed with his statement, he didn’t hear it. Rosinante sat up, resting a hand on one of Law’s ankles.

“Law. I’m sure that you haven’t had it easy. I know Doffy. He’s not an easy man to live with. But you wouldn’t have been better off in the Marines. They would have separated us and sent you to one of the medical bases. At least here you remained with Family.” He murmured. Law kicked his hand away, glaring at him from over his knees.

“I don’t give a fuck about that, Rosinante.” He spat out his name as if it was poison. “I would have dealt with whatever I was given so long as I had you to vent to. You left me alone, in this hell, for nearly seven fucking years you absolute asshole. I fucking hate you.” He said, throat growing tight as he felt tears come to his eyes.

“You wish you could hate me, Lawsy.” Rosinante murmured, and ignoring his protests he pulled him down from the box, settling him in his lap.

“Fuck you.” He sobbed in to his shoulder, beating on his chest with his fist. Rosinante began to hum that stupid fucking song he used to sing when they were sick or a fight broke out and Law lost it, breaking down as the situation finally became too much.

“I came back because I heard a rumor that some shit was going to go down between Doflamingo and Crocodile. I was there the first time, so I know how bad it can get. I don’t want any of you getting caught in the crossfire, and I plan to tell Doffy that.” Rosinante continued to explain.

“Too fucking late.” He snarled, or at least as much as he could with his sobs still happening. Rosinante rubbed a hand over his back, nodding.

“I know that too. I’ve been trying to get here since the Water 7 incident, but I was stuck at base or sent on other assignments. But I’m here now, and I’m going to do whatever I can to help. I promise, Lawsy. I’m not going anywhere.” He said, squeezing him tightly.

“I’ll kill you myself if you do.” Law vowed, and his dark heart cackled at the irony of him using one of Doflamingo’s phrases.

Maybe he was going to become just as fucked up as he was. With that thought he forced himself out of Rosinante’s arms and stood up.

“I need some air.” He said, hand scrambling for his phone as he all but ran to the back of the Baratie.

As soon as the fresh air hit his face he became aware of the sudden nausea and he leaned over, vomiting up his light lunch from earlier. Once it was done he lit a cigarette and dialed Ace’s number.

“Fire Fist.” Ace greeted.

“I need you back here within 12 hours.” He ordered.

“We’re kind of in the middle of something here.” Ace sighed.

“Rosinante is alive. I don’t care what excuse you make up, just get back here.” He said, hating himself for how much of a plea it was. He heard Ace curse and then say something to probably Zoro before coming back to him.

“We just landed in Sabaody. I’ll get a return flight home. I’ll be back before midnight.” He promised.

“Okay.” Law said, and he felt his shoulders sag with relief.

“Breath, Law. And don’t say anything you’ll regret. I’m sure that he’s had more going on than he’ll tell you. He’s always been a considerate asshole like that.” Ace murmured. As he recalled himself shouting that he hated him, he felt guilty and he nodded.

“Okay.” He mumbled. Before Ace could continue his trend of being right, Law hung up. With a heavy sigh, Law wiped his eyes and headed back inside.

Rosinante was still sitting on the floor where he left him, but Luffy had joined him. Sanji was sitting on a box behind Luffy, smoking a new cigarette. They all looked up as Law came back in, the conversation dying in his presence.

“Come on, Luf. Let’s go make something tasty for Rosinante.” Sanji said, tugging on Luffy’s hair. Luffy nodded, leaning over to hug Rosinante tightly.

“I’m glad you’re alive.” Law’s heart broke at Luffy’s words, knowing he should have been the one to say them. Rosinante returned his hug but didn’t say anything, just letting him go soon after. When the door clicked shut behind them, an awkward silence fell between the two. With a sigh Law came and sat in front of Rosinante.

“I don’t hate you.” He said, swallowing the guilty lump in his throat. Rosinante nodded, his eyes kind as he met his gaze.

“You’re angry, which is understandable. And honestly, Lawsy, even if you did hate me I’d understand. It was absolutely selfish of me to just up and abandon you. Faking my death to get out makes me a bigger asshole than if I had just manned up and left by telling Doffy the truth.” Rosinante said, and his face crumpled in grief.

“He probably would have killed you.” Law admitted, reaching a tentative hand out to grab Rosinante’s. The older male accepted it, squeezing his hand.

“Yeah. Leaving the way I did…there is no excuse. I’m so, so sorry, Law. I’ll spend the rest of my life making it up to you all.” He vowed. Law sighed, shaking his head.

“I’ll eventually get over it. But Cora-san,” He paused, the name so foreign now that it was weird to say out loud. Rosinante chuckled at the nickname, squeezing his hand to prompt him to continue. “We have to tell Doflamingo. Immediately.” He said. Rosinante sighed, looking up at the ceiling again.

“He’s watching this place, hm?” He guessed. Law nodded, looking at the ground.

“Since Luffy and Zoro started banging Sanji. Sanji isn’t in the Family, but the Baratie openly supports us, which makes them a target. Especially since we’ve had two attacks from Baroque Works already on affiliated places. If he finds out from someone else that you’re alive…” Law trailed off, shivering as he imagined his rage. Rosinante closed his eyes, probably remembering it too. Finally he nodded.

“Okay. Let’s go talk to my big brother.” He agreed. Law stood up first, and then helped up Rosinante, rolling his eyes when he tripped and Law caught him.

“Law, you’ve gotten taller.” Rosinante murmured. Law looked up at him, surprised that it was true. He used to be up to Rosinante’s chest, but now he was closer to his shoulder. He shook his head, shrugging it off.

“Seven years changes things.” He said. Rosinante murmured his agreement and turned to walk away but was stopped by Law tightening his hold on him. “I’m…glad. That you’re alive. You might be the world’s biggest asshole, and I’m so angry with you I can’t see straight, but that doesn’t change the fact that I’ve missed you so much.” He admitted, sniffling as his eyes burned again. Rosinante tugged him into a hug, having always been the more affectionate one between the two of them.

“I’m home, Lawsy.” He murmured, rubbing his back. Law simply buried his face in his jacket, letting himself be swallowed up by his emotions once more.

He wouldn’t have time for them tonight.

* * *

Law was a nervous wreck as they walked in to the palace. The staff that knew who Rosinante was stopped and gawked. Those that didn’t were curious by the weird picture he and Law made together. Law was rarely with someone that wasn’t Family.

Doflamingo was laughing about something when they approached his office. Law held up a hand for Rosinante to wait before slipping inside. He was relieved to see that he was alone, and instead was just watching something on TV. When he heard the door open, he looked up and grinned widely.

“My, my, what do we have here? A surprise visit from my little doll.” Doflamingo purred, standing up from his desk. Law shuddered in disgust at the name, but instead forced himself to say:

“Doflamingo, something has happened.” The grin fell off of Doflamingo’s face, and was replaced with shock when Law tugged Rosinante in behind him. Rosinante approached his brother with a wry smile. Law closed and locked the door behind them before approaching one of the chairs in front of Doflamingo’s desk and dropping in to it.

“Rosi?” Doflamingo breathed out in surprise. As he walked around his desk to approach his brother, Law reached over and muted the TV. Bracing himself, he turned and watched as Doflamingo cupped Rosinante’s face.

“Hey Doffy. I’m home.” Rosinante said, and a wave of nostalgia hit Law at that statement. How many times had he heard it growing up?

“Rosi!” Doflamingo exclaimed, yanking Rosinante into a hug so tight the younger of the two flinched. He gradually returned it, rubbing a soothing hand over Doflamingo’s back as he began to sob with relief. Law forced himself to remain calm as Doflamingo began to calm down, knowing that what came next wouldn’t be great.

“Why aren’t you dead?” Doflamingo asked, pulling back. Rosinante gestured to the couch in the room, and the two sat down. Law dragged his chair over and joined them.

“The Marines that examined the scene saved my life. I asked them not to say anything to the family until I was pronounced dead. You see, Doffy, I wanted out. Out of this life of drugs and death.” Rosinante cut to the chase, which Law was a little grateful for. Doflamingo couldn’t have a build up to his anger this way.

“What?” Doflamingo asked, clearly taken aback. And then when it sank in, his face twisted in to the one Law had feared: wrath. “So instead of just talking to me, your big brother, your blood, you just decided dying was a better alternative?” He snarled, and before Law could do anything he had back handed Rosinante across the face with a sickening snap.

Rosinante snapped his gaze back to his brother with an unimpressed frown.

“Listen, I agree that I shouldn’t have faked my death. I could have at least left a note or sent one later. But damn it, Doffy, you wouldn’t have let me go if I had come to you first. I tried that before we joined the Little Lost Boys all those years ago, remember?” He asked. Law was a little surprised to hear that detail.

Most of the brothers life before they joined Whitebeard’s family was shrouded in mystery, save for Trebol, Diamante, and Pica.

“Right, because you were 13 years old, Rosinante. What was I supposed to do, just abandon my precious baby brother to the streets?” Doflamingo snapped. Rosinante shrugged, which just made him angrier.

“Regardless, I’m not dead and I’m back.” He tried to move on.

“No, absolutely not. Where in the hell have you been? Sucking those World Government bastards’ dicks? Laughing as I mourned you, as your Family mourned you?” Doflamingo snapped. Rosinante sighed, shaking his head.

“No. I’ve been working with the Marines, giving them insight on the turf wars and stuff of our rivals. I never revealed anything about us, promise.” Rosinante hastily added on when Doflamingo raised his hand again. Law’s grip on the arm of the chair became tight as he watched the tense interaction between the brothers. When Doflamingo’s hand went to his pocket, he quickly made the decision that if he tried to go for Rosinante, Law was going to do his damnedest to stop it, to hell with the consequences. He couldn’t lose him again.

“You better not have, you ungrateful bastard.” Doflamingo snarled, but instead of his gun he pulled out his cigarettes.

“So why come back now? Are you a spy? Need I remind you of how that worked out for the last one.” Doflamingo said, and the threat had Law shivering in his chair. Rosinante shook his head.

“No, I just came to help with Crocodile, however I can. I’ve heard about the attacks and even if I don’t want to return to the Family, I don’t want to see it hurt. So whatever you need, government Intel or an extra set of hands, I’m here to offer that.” Rosinante said, reaching for Doflamingo’s hands. He smacked them away, rising from the couch and glaring down at Rosinante before he began to pace.

“What in the hell does it matter to you what happens in this Family? You abandoned us to go live “peacefully” in some marble palace, so as far as I care, you can go straight to hell with the rest of the World Government, Donquixote Rosinante.” Doflamingo spat out. Law resisted the urge to meet Rosinante’s gaze, knowing it would just irk Doflamingo.

“Don’t be stupid, Doffy. You obviously need-” Rosinante began, only for Doffy to whirl around and scream.

“Don’t tell me what I need or don’t need, you spineless little bastard. We’ve been doing just fine all these years without you or anyone else, and I am more than capable of ripping Crocodile’s head from his shoulders with my bare hands!” He screamed, smacking Rosinante again. Rosinante rose to his feet, about to snap back at him but Law quickly spoke up, trying to deescalate the situation.

“Doflamingo is right, Cora-san.” He said, and both brothers’ gazes snapped to his. Rosinante’s crumbled in confusion as Doflamingo’s became a pleased smirk and he wandered over to Law, placing a hand on the top of his head. “We have the Baroque Works situation under control, and any outside interference will just hinder us. While I appreciate the offer, it would be better if you left the situation to us.” Law said calmly, hoping the use of Rosinante’s nickname would help convey that he wasn’t angry or really siding with Doflamingo, just trying to stop a fight.

“See? Since you left, Lawsy and I have become very, very close.” Doflamingo purred, burying his fingers in Law’s dark hair. A dark expression crossed Rosinante’s face, but he didn’t comment when Doflamingo leaned down and wrapped an arm around Law’s shoulders, caging him against his body. “But he’s right. We don’t need you. If you don’t want in our Family, get the fuck out and never come back. If you do I’ll shoot you myself.” He said, his polite tone betraying the deadly threat. Rosinante’s eyes widened and Law swallowed back his protests, knowing that his attempt to deescalate failed.

“You’re angry, I get it. I’ll give you some time to cool off. Come on, Law.” Rosinante tried, reaching for him. Law closed his eyes when Doflamingo snarled and yanked him closer, silently wishing Rosinante hadn’t said that. Before Doflamingo could declare him as his or something, Law spoke up again.

“We took your car here, and Ace will come get me later. Go, Cora-san.” He said simply, hoping he was conveying how much he needed him to leave in his gaze. Something must have sunk in because he sighed, nodding.

“I love you, Doffy. Call me when you’re ready to try this conversation again. My number is the same.” He might have been addressing Doflamingo, but his gaze never left Law’s. Law nodded as Doflamingo ordered him out again. Once he was out of the room Law suddenly found himself slammed on to Doflamingo’s desk and he winced as he felt something shatter under him.

“How in the hell did you find him?” Doflamingo snarled down at him, even as he began to take off Law’s pants. Law winced as his sharp actions caused his skin to pinch or pull unpleasantly.

“I was picking up Luffy for his shift tonight when he tripped in front of the Baratie. We came here after I made sure he hadn’t broken anything.” Law lied, hoping that Doflamingo wouldn’t investigate that too much. Doflamingo stared down at him, but whatever he was looking for he must have found because he nodded, yanking his pants off the rest of the way.

“Good boy, my little doll.” He murmured before kissing Law, forcing himself into Law’s mouth. Law shivered with disgust, trying to force his mind to become numb even though he knew it would be a fruitless effort. Rosinante’s sudden return had rattled him too much already, and Doflamingo would surely bring it up over and over again. So Law made things easier for himself and reached for Doflamingo’s zipper himself, hoping to speed things along so he could go home and cry in his shower in peace.

* * *

“Zoro!” Luffy cried out happily as his boyfriend walked backstage. Sanji looked up from where he was smoking and chatting with Usopp nearby, raising a surprised brow at his sudden appearance. Zoro wrapped his arms around Luffy’s waist, kissing him in greeting.

“Law called Ace this afternoon, so we rushed home. How is he?” Zoro asked quietly. Sanji approached them, wrapping his arms around Zoro’s waist. Zoro removed an arm from Luffy’s waist, pulling him closer. Luffy shrugged.

“Law’s with Mingo still I think. Rosi called me and let me know that Law was discussing something with him still, and that if I ever wanted to talk, his number was the same. Where’s Ace?” Luffy asked, titling his head to the side to peak over Zoro’s shoulder.

“Probably at Sabo’s place.” Zoro shrugged.

“Well welcome back, I guess.” Sanji murmured, kissing Zoro next.

“Luffy, you’re up soon.” One of the stage hands called. The three broke their embrace so Luffy could bounce away, but from the concerned expression of Zoro’s face, Sanji knew he was missing something. For now he laced their fingers together and tugged him back over to where he had been sitting, letting the topic drop.

* * *

It shouldn’t have come as a shock to anyone that Sanji finds out first. He had followed Zoro and Luffy home that night, and after the three made love, they all drifted off to sleep. Ace must have come home at some point because when Sanji woke up, it was to Zoro climbing over him and Luffy and joining Ace by the bedroom door.

“I think it’s because he found out about Rosinante being alive, and their conversation about him joining the Family company didn’t end well.” Ace was saying, and that’s when Sanji noticed Ace was holding up an alarmingly pale Law. Zoro closed the door behind him, and Sanji heard the shower start. Frowning, he climbed from bed and went to listen against the bathroom door.

“Should we call Chopper?” Zoro was asking.

“No, the cuts aren’t deep. Law, come on baby, I need you to respond.” Ace’s voice had a note of panic to it. Sanji’s eyes widened and he pulled away from the door.

Deciding that he would overreact without some caffeine, he made his way to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. As he got in there, he noticed that the kettle was sitting out, full but not on the burner as someone had intended. When he noticed that on the counter was the tea Ace and Law drank, he put two and two together and decided to busy himself with making enough drinks for everyone.

Sure enough, 20 minutes later he was curled up in one of the kitchen chairs, enjoying the quiet and his coffee when the three shuffled in, Law and Ace both extremely pale (and their hair was wet?) and Zoro tense. All three paused when they spotted Sanji. He waved them closer.

“I made you two tea, and Zoro I have your favorite beer in the fridge.” He explained, offering them all a comforting smile. All three stared at him in shock before Ace’s tense shoulders relaxed and he walked over, squeezing Sanji’s shoulder.

“Thank you.” He said, and the weight behind those words could fill volumes. Sanji shrugged, watching as Law was eased into a chair and then handed a blue bag of pills and a cup of tea. Ace sat down next to him, steadying his hand as he took the pills and then a drink. He watched as their hands stayed locked, a rarity for Law. Before he could comment on it, warm arms wrapped around his shoulders. Sanji smiled, looking up at Zoro’s relieved expression.

“Thank you.” He said, as well. Sanji nodded, tugging him down for a chaste kiss before shoo-ing him away to grab his beer. With a sigh, Law began to explain.

“You are one of very few people that know about this, Sanji. Luffy knows, but doesn’t realize how often or how severe it can be. Chopper knows, and I’m sure a few of the girls know too. What might not be apparent is that sometimes they take Ace too.” Law’s hand shook in Ace’s, which he squeezed tightly. Sanji frowned, leaning against Zoro when he joined him.

“They?” He asked.

  
“The Executives of the Doflamingo family rape us.” Ace put it out there bluntly. Sanji winced, and he didn’t have to look at Zoro to picture his murderous expression. “For me, it’s rare, mostly either on the 1st or the 15th. Law is very frequent because he's primaryly with Doffy.” He explained.

“It’s been like this for years. In the beginning it was both of us, so we have a bit of an unhealthy codependency on one another after an episode.” Law explained as he raised his and Ace’s linked hands. Sanji’s expression softened, and he nodded. As fucked up as it was, they obviously had a system in place to deal with the situation, and who was he to judge? He had a few of them himself.

“I understand. Is there anything I can do to help?” He asked, glancing up at Zoro. Ace and Law shrugged.

“Other than keeping Luffy calm if he ever catches us, or keeping Sabo out if he finds out too, not really.” Ace murmured.

“Why keep him out?” He asked, curious. Ace and Law shared a look.

“Well…we shower together, and we’re very affectionate. Depending on our level of coherency at the time, we may have fingers up each other’s asses.” Ace explained.

“The physical contact is for comfort, but the finger thing might be too much for him if we don’t explain it first.” Law added. Sanji nodded, leaning his head on Zoro’s shoulder.

“I mean, if I had burst in and saw it I would probably come to the wrong conclusion too, so I understand.” He said.

“Thanks for the tea. You didn’t have to, but you did and that’s why you’re such an awesome guy, Sanji.” Ace said with an affectionate grin. Sanji blushed at the compliment, looking away.

“Ace, let’s go to bed. I can’t deal with today anymore.” Law sighed. Sanji watched Ace jump up without another word and then tug Law up with him. As they left, Sanji looked up at Zoro with a small frown.

“I’m sorry you’ve had to safeguard this part of your lives from everyone. I’m here now, okay? Even if I’m not physically here, you can call or text me and I’ll come help.” He promised. Zoro cracked a grin, pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

“Thanks Sanji. Now let’s go get drooled on by our doofus.” He said. Sanji laughed as he stood up and the two wandered off to join Luffy in bed.

* * *

April was usually a hard month for the Little Lost Boys. But this one, Law mused as he took a sip of his tea, was too busy for that.

It was the anniversary of the time they lost so many things. They lost Marco, they lost Sabo, and they lost Rosinante.

But this year they got back 2 of the 3, and they could now stop mourning and start healing.

Law was just beginning to ponder if next year would be any different when he spotted Rosinante enter the Baratie.

“Thanks for coming.” Law said to Rosinante as the taller male sat down across from him at the table in the Baratie. He had called him the next morning and asked that they have lunch to talk some things over. Rosinante had happily agreed, and so Sanji had given them a table in the back corner, serving them himself to help them feel like they had at least a little privacy.

“How pissed was Doffy last night?” Rosinante asked. Law shrugged, idly tracing patterns in the condensation on his glass of water.

“Pretty pissed, but not the most pissed he’s ever been. I’m the reason for that one.” He said, a dark look crossing his face as he forced down the memories of that fucking beach and the horrors that followed. Rosinante reached over and gripped his free hand, a frown on his face. “No, not yet. I…not yet, okay?” Law asked, denying his request to know what happened before it could be asked. Rosinante nodded, pulling his hand back.

“Well, Doffy called me last night. He let me know that even though he’s angry, he still loves me. And if I want to hang around you guys, he’s not going to stop me. He just asked me to stay out of his way.” Rosinante explained. Law nodded, not at all surprised. Rosinante hadn’t wronged him by betraying them, and he had willingly come back to them, so while he was pissed, Doflamingo wasn’t feeling betrayed.

“Cora-san? Can I ask something of you?” Law asked. Rosinante nodded eagerly.

“Anything, Lawsy.” He said earnestly. Law smiled a bit at that, appreciating his enthusiasm.

“Growing up, we hung out with Doflamingo a lot. Things have changed, and I’d appreciate it if we don’t make an effort to encourage that with him.” Law said, repeating the wording he and Ace had rehearsed this morning. Ace had been the one to bring it up as a possible trigger for Law, and had suggested this as the solution.

“Oh, I didn’t think about that. Yeah, of course. I’d hate for Family talk to come up and ruin everything.” Rosinante said with a nod of agreement. Law didn’t correct him on the reason behind his request, instead made a sound of agreement.

“So what do you do?” Law asked. Rosinante blinked at him in confusion before he realized he meant his job. He shrugged.

“I do a lot of odd jobs for the Marines. Technically I’m stationed here as a World Government representative. I can help the Citizens of Peace with whatever grants they need to file as sort of an expedited liaison.” He said. Law frowned at that.

“So Sabo knows you’re alive?” He asked. Rosinante nodded.

“Yeah, I told him after I left Doffy’s office. I knew Koala, but had never met her partner. It’s kinda ironic I had a brother so close to me all these years and never realized.” He laughed. Law relaxed at that, relieved that Sabo hadn’t been hiding his involvement with Rosinante from them. Doflamingo would flip his shit.

“Don’t mention that to Doflamingo.” He said. Rosinante laughed, shaking his head.

“Oh no, I plan to avoid all work talk with him, when we start talking again.” He said with a sheepish grin.

The rest of their lunch passed peacefully, and when they left later Law felt lighter than he had in years.

“Cora-san?” He asked as he followed the blond to his car.

“Yes, Lawsy?” He asked, pausing as he opened the door. Law hesitated and then reached for him, wrapping his arms around Rosinante tightly. When Rosinante returned his hug, he let out a content sigh, soaking up the warm affection like a sponge.

“Thanks for coming back. I really needed some good news in my life.” He whispered, shivering in disgust as his lower back ached as a reminder of his nightly hell. Rosinante tightened his hug, resting the top of his chin on Law’s head as he sighed.

“I know I’m not the person you have for this, but if you ever need to vent I’m here now. If you need to get away from the craziness that I’m sure comes with living with all of the others, my door is always open. Anything I can do to help, I will.” He promised, and Law smiled, burying his face in Rosinante’s jacket.

This was exactly what he had needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The explanation of subspace/subdrop are not the most accurate thing in the world, but I like to think that coming from Zoro and Luffy it was in character.
> 
> Sanji knows now, and the world didn't end. Rosinante has returned, so the Little Lost Boys are together again. We're almost done with the "intros/getting together" part of this fic, and then we'll resume our regularly scheduled doses of drama and angst.


	8. Year 2 - May

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thanks for all of the kudos and comments! Between my seasonal depression and my COVID depression, I haven't really been replying to them, so I apologize.
> 
> This chapter might be where we part ways, as it finalizes all of our ships. If you decide to stick around, welcome! If you are saying goodbye, thank you for your support. I'll be doing cute one-shots focused on individual ships for my 12 Days of OTP in December, so if you have any requests, feel free to pass them along!
> 
> This chapter is about change. And the next couple chapters will be much the same. We're starting to get in to some of the earliest content I drabbled for this fic, so my notes might get a little weepy, as a warning.
> 
> As always, thank you to my wife for beta-ing this!

A new normal begins again for the Little Lost Boys. While Luffy/Sanji/Zoro kept up their routine of which place they stayed at night or during the day, Ace and Sabo formed one of their own. 

For the most part if they were going to fool around, they would go back to Sabo’s place, which Law was very grateful for. It was bad enough hearing Luffy having sex with a wall between them, let alone being in the room when Ace did.

Law actually had a place he could go to now. It was surprisingly easy to slip back in to his childhood habits of seeking out Rosinante if he became stressed or agitated with the Family, and he spent a night or two a week sitting in Rosinante’s living room venting about everything that he had going on in his life. If Rosinante noticed that he acted weird sometimes (as a result from a night with Doflamingo), he didn’t comment on it, which Law was very grateful for. Their close friendship picked up right where it left off when he was child, but there was a new level of maturity to their conversations. Instead of teasingly reminding Law to act like a kid, Rosinante was teasing him that he needed to get out and let loose every now and again. Law would snark back that Rosinante got out too much, but they would both have amused grins on their faces the entire time.

The brothers had a tentative truce between them. Doflamingo wasn’t scaring Rosinante off, and they had even had a meal or two together. Doflamingo hadn’t been surprised or alarmed by Rosinante working with Sabo, which was a big relief to Law.

As for Sabo, he had welcomed back Rosinante with open arms and a teary smile, which was also another weight off of Law’s shoulders. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust the two of them but…they had always had this stupid habit of hiding things from those they loved and it would so be like them to hide the fact they knew about each other.

Or maybe Law had just become a paranoid bastard in Doflamingo’s presence.

* * *

Luffy’s 20th birthday party was at Franky’s place. Sanji cooked the food with Pudding, Iceburg, and Kaya as his assistants, and when they brought the cake out later in the night, it was to rambunctious cheers.

“Cake! Daddy, we get cake!” Gonbe had laughed from where Franky was tossing him in to the air. Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, Chopper, Chimney, Tyranno, and Laboon were all playing tag. Robin was sitting next to Law and Rosinante, the three discussing potential fall school options for Chimney, Laboon and the teenagers in the family. Ace and Nami were once again leading a drinking contest. Sabo sat by Ace’s side, not participating but just making sure that he didn’t pass out or anything. Drinking with them were Brook, Yorki, Koala, and Paulie.

“Gather round, gather round. Luffy you first.” Sanji called. Luffy came bouncing over with a wide grin, pressing an affectionate kiss to Sanji’s lips before eagerly dropping in to the seat in front of the cake.

Once everyone had gathered around they began to sing. When it was over, Luffy blew out his candles as Zoro and Sanji pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“That’s just so cute.” Ace teased as he and Sabo approached. Sabo hugged Luffy, nuzzling his cheek.

“Happy 20th, baby brother.” He said. “My present to you is to take our idiot home with me so he doesn’t harass you.” Sabo said with a wink to Ace, who spluttered out a protest.

“Sabo, that’s his loss! You’re really taking a present away from him and giving it to yourself.”

Law sighed at that. Sabo raised a fair point.

“Do you care if I crash on your couch tonight?” He asked Rosinante and they wandered over to get a small slice of cake and some of the fruit topping Pudding had put out for the ice cream. Rosinante nodded, but as he opened his mouth to agree he tripped over something. Law caught him, and when Rosinante grimaced, he frowned.

“I think I twisted my ankle.” The blond pouted. Law rolled his eyes, helping him back to their seats.

“Rest it and I’ll get our stuff. If it hurts after we’re done I’ll examine it.” He ordered. Rosinante nodded, groaning at his own clumsiness.

It turned out to be a more serious sprain than usual, Law found out later as he brought Rosinante’s ankle to his lap, running a careful finger over the swollen and heated skin.

“Here, Law.” Kaya said as she approached with his requested ice pack. Law nodded his thanks, wrapping it in a paper towel before resting it on his ankle.

“I think you might be hobbling around for a day or two, but it’s not broken.” Law finally said. Rosinante’s cheeks were dusted pink with embarrassment and he pouted as he nibbled on his cake.

“I suck.” He mumbled. Law rolled his head, leaning over to flick his forehead.

“Your body and gravity seem to agree on that, but it’s not your fault you were born with two left feet.” He shrugged.

The party actually managed to end without too many other injuries. Just a cut on Zoro’s forehead and Nami bruised her knee when she stood up from the table too fast. To no one’s surprise, Luffy, Zoro and Sanji all left first. One of the kisses Sanji had pressed against Luffy’s lips was so dirty that Robin, Iceburg, Kaya, and Chopper had covered the children’s eyes and Ace promptly banished the three of them from the party.

“Come on, Fire Fist, we’ll go too.” Sabo teased as he wound his arms around Ace’s waist. Law and Rosinante left soon after too, Law grumbling about how he should have thought about bringing an overnight bag just in case.

“I have a pair of pajamas you can borrow, Lawsy. They’ll be big, but that’s the point of them.” Rosinante shrugged as he tucked himself in to Law’s car. Law let out a short laugh of amusement at Rosinante’s large form cramped in his car.

* * *

Rosinante wasn’t sure when in the last month it hit him that Law had grown up. When he had stopped being the stubborn brat that always chided him for not being “enough of an adult” and instead said that he was “a child in a grown man’s body.”

But whenever that change had happened, it also brought with it an awareness how attractive Law had grown up to be. From his long legs to his thin fingers to that insanely hot goatee, his brat had become a man and he had missed it.

“So what do you think?” Law’s voice brought him out of his musing and he shifted on the coach, taking the cup of tea he was handed as he tried to focus.

“I’m sorry, what did you say?” He asked, feigning a yawn. Law rolled his eyes, sitting down at the other end of the coach and wrapping himself up in a blanket.

“I said, do you want to watch this stupid comedy that Luffy’s been harassing me to see? Something about some pirate who gets lost on his way to find his treasure.” Law repeated. Rosinante shrugged, looking away from Law’s face when he parted his lips to blow on the hot tea.

“T-that’s fine.” He murmured, fumbling for the cigarettes he kept nearby.

This one sided attraction was stupid and pointless, he berated himself. Not only was he so much older than Law, but he also had betrayed his trust. It was going to take time to build that up again, and he wasn’t going to let something like his hormones ruin that.

That and he wasn’t sure what Law’s preferences were. Sometimes he would tolerate the affectionate touches Rosinante would give him, and other times he would flinch away.

Tonight seemed to be a mix of the two. While he hadn’t avoided Rosinante’s hands as they ruffled his hair or passed him something, he also was sitting at the far end of the couch, using the blanket as a shield against the world.

And as stupid as it was, Rosinante had noticed that he wasn’t that way with Ace or Luffy and it bugged him. Ace more so than Luffy because everyone they knew had a soft spot for the younger male. But Ace…there was obviously a bond between him and Law that Rosinante didn’t understand. But, he mused with a sigh, it wasn’t any of his business and he had no right to ask about it.

They must have fallen asleep during the movie because when he woke up, the TV was off and Law’s head was resting on his lap, the younger of the two sound asleep. Rosinante’s heart bloomed with warm affection for him and he resisted the urge to touch him by taking the blanket and tucking it more securely around his shoulders. 

The circles under his eyes were dark again, when they certainly hadn’t been two days ago. He shook his head, a sigh leaving him. Law worked too hard sometimes. He also had a large, purple bruise across the shoulder that was exposed from the too large collar on the shirt he wore, and Rosinante attributed that to some kind of Family incident.

“Please let me help you, Law.” Rosinante whispered, concern shining in his amber eyes.

* * *

Crocodile smirked as he looked over their new equipment.

“Wow, these are really going to give us an edge.” He said, picking up one of the backpacks. His partner nodded, petting the bird on his shoulder as he looked over them too.

“One more month and then the entire world can’t ignore us any longer.” He said. Crocodile nodded, laughing in triumph as he thought about the look on Doflamingo’s face when they finally met again.

“It’s going to be a crazy time.” He mused.

Behind him his partner glared, shaking his head.

If they lost this battle, Crocodile’s input was over.

* * *

“Oooh, an outside lunch for once. Maybe it’s because you need to see the sun every now and again, hm?” Rosinante teased as he and Law sat down at one of the tables. Law rolled his eyes, handing him the menu to look over.

“Shut up, Cora-san. You’re paler than I am.” Law pointed out, even as a smile flitted across face in amusement.

Their banter continued after the waiter took their orders. Law was chuckling at something Rosinante was saying when suddenly, completely without warning, it began to rain. It wasn’t that subtle sprinkle that they sometimes got this time of year. Oh no, this was fat, cold raindrops that had them drenched before they could scramble to get inside.

“Let me get you a towel.” Their waiter said as the manager began to apologize. Law ignored both of them, grabbing Rosinante’s hips to hold him steady as he began to slip on the water.

“Hold still, idiot.” He grumbled.

“Ugh, Law, I’m wet.” Rosinante whined, a large pout on his face. Law shook his head, taking in his appearance. Rosinante had the misfortune of not wearing his jacket today, so he was without a hat for once. So while Law’s pants and hoodie were soaked, his hair and the shirt beneath it were fine. But Rosinante had his hair dripping wet and his shirt nearly translucent with how soaked it was.

“Thanks.” Law said to the waiter as he brought over the towels. When he blushed and stuttered that he was going to get their meals to go, Law frowned. Rosinante let out an embarrassed sound and when Law turned to help him, he noticed what had flustered the waiter.

Rosinante was standing there, looking absolutely miserable with his red nose and cheeks and dripping wet hair. Droplets rolled down from the sides of his hair, down his throat and joined the useless cover that was his shirt…which revealed his hard nipples under the thin material.

From the cold, Law realized, his cheeks flushing as his stomach flipped with something…heated. He tossed the towel to Rosinante before stripping out of his hoodie and passing it to the taller of the two.

“Here, it might be tight but at least it’s better than what you’re wearing.” Law scowled, shooting a glare at a few of the blushing wait staff as they whispered about how hot he was. They were customers, damn it.

“Lawsy, I’m freezing.” Rosinante shivered, stepping closer to Law as a breeze from the open door came through. Law grabbed his waist again as he tilted to the side, rolling his eyes.

“Don’t bust your head open too, moron.” He huffed, subconsciously pulling Rosinante closer to him to share his body heat.

“Sorry.” The older male whispered, and from the closeness of the sound Law realized just how close he was holding Rosinante and he swallowed down that stupid feeling rising up in him again.

Whatever it was, this wasn’t the time or place to examine it.

They took their food and decided to part ways from here, as Law needed to work at the Birdcage tonight and Rosinante had a report to finish. As he watched Rosinante drive away, his flushed cheeks kept flashing through Law’s mind and he let out an irritated sigh, opting to go home and shower. Maybe that would clear his head…

Well, he reflected 20 minutes later as he glared down at his half hard dick, that hadn’t worked out.

“What in the hell?” He whispered, reaching down to touch himself. It was such a foreign action to him. He hadn’t masturbated in years, hadn’t had the urge to really. Sex was more a chore and certainly not for pleasure.

But as he took himself in to his hand, something primal in him let out a content purr and his dick pulse in his hand. He gave it a tentative squeeze, sucking in a breath of surprise when the pleasure that shot up his spine felt…good. So closing his eyes, he did it again.

“Mmm.” He murmured, tossing his head back at the tingling feeling of pleasure began to build within him. With a content sigh he leaned against the wall, slowly stroking himself.

Without thinking about it Rosinante’s chest came to his mind. Those nipples had been perked, just begging to be teased with something warm.

“Fuck.” Law breathed as his cock jerked at the thought and he slid his other hand to grip on to the nearby support bar. “Ngh.” He bit his lip to hold back his moan as his thumb teased his slit, white sparks of pleasure dancing between his eye lids.

_“Lawsy.”_ Rosinante’s whine came next, and Law imagined that fucking pout. Then he imagined it around his dick and his eyes flew open as he spilled in to the shower.

Mind in shock he stood in the shower for an undetermined amount of time. It wasn’t until he heard Ace calling his name that he moved, yanking back the curtain as his stomach turned.

“Whoa, what’s wrong?” Ace asked as he walked in, closing the door behind him.

“I’m fucking disgusting.” Law swore before heaving in to the toilet again. He could feel Ace’s frown but he ignored it, feelings of self-loathing hammering his mind.

He had just jerked off to the thought of his mentor, one of his closest friends, without his consent. Had taken pleasure in his obvious discomfort and misery, just like Doflamingo did.

His next heave was a cross between vomit and a sob as a distressed sound left him. Ace turned off the shower and quickly wrapped him in a towel, rubbing at his back.

When the heaving finally stopped the hysterics began and Law couldn’t fucking breath.

“Hey now, it’s okay.” Ace murmured, and suddenly his face was pressed against Ace’s familiar warmth.

“Ace, I fucked up.” He managed to say between his gasps.

“You didn’t fuck up enough to be disgusting. Take a deep breath, baby.” Ace said, even as he leaned over and flushed the toilet. Law closed his eyes, clinging to Ace’s shirt as he forced himself to take in a deep breath, holding it for five seconds before letting it out. He managed to get himself under control after a few more tries and when he did, he was shivering in Ace’s arms.

“Is anyone else home?” He asked. Ace shook his head, leaning against the wall and rearranging Law in his lap. Law let out a sigh of relief. “Promise me you won’t ask any questions?” He asked next.

“Promise. You can tell me anything, Law. Judgement free space” He promised and Law felt a surge of affection for his best friend. Oh the bonds you formed in hell, his dark heart mused.

“I…masturbated for the first time in like five or six years.” He admitted. He could feel Ace’s jaw drop, but because he was a great older brother, he forced it to close and held back his questions. “It was to someone I know, and that’s a complete betrayal of their trust. It’s what Doflamingo does.” He scowled, hating himself as he was reminded of his latest sin. Ace frowned, dipping his head down just enough to glare at Law.

“Law, that’s not true at all. Now if you were planning on forcing yourself on to that person, sure. But being attracted to someone isn’t a betrayal to them. You can’t help how you feel. Do you think when Sabo jerked off to me all those years ago he was being a creep?” Ace asked, and despite trying to prove a point, his cheeks darkened as he said it. Law pulled back and glared at him.

“No. That could have been hormones. You can’t control those.” He snapped. When Ace raised a pointed brow, Law deflated. “Oh.” He said quietly. Ace rubbed his back, pressing a kiss to his wet hair.

“Yeah. Don’t beat yourself up, Lawsy.” He soothed. Law sighed before climbing out of Ace’s arms and pulling him up.

“Thanks, Ace.” He grumbled with embarrassment. Ace laughed like the bastard he was and ruffled Law’s hair before leaving him to finish up in the bathroom.

* * *

Law was restless as the executive meeting began. Ever since last week when he had jerked off to Rosinante in the shower, he couldn’t ignore that he was attracted to the older male. While it hadn’t happened again, anytime Rosinante was in the same room as him it was like a switch was turned on his mind. He zoned in on his presence, and would watch every little move. If he ruffled his hair or their hands brushed as they passed something between the two of them, Law’s heart would start to race.

He fucking hated it. And himself, really. Even though Ace was right and he wasn’t betraying Rosinante by being attracted to him, he was betraying their friendship for wanting more and there was nothing Ace could say that would change his mind on that. From remarks that Sabo and Zoro had made, it wasn’t a completely irrational thought.

“And so we need to hit them where it hurts.” Doflamingo declared with a slam of his fist onto the table. Law jumped, forcefully being pulled from his musings. Doflamingo let out a dark chuckle and leaned over, pulling him in for a kiss. “Sorry little doll, didn’t mean to scare you.” He teased before sliding his tongue into Law’s mouth. Law forced himself to pretend it was Rosinante, which brought up an entirely different problem.

He was sure that using Rosinante’s smile as a way to get through his sessions with Doflamingo wasn’t healthy. He was positive that his body was getting mixed signals from him the entire time that just left him even more exhausted. His mind knew that the person touching him was Doflamingo, but as he pictured it being Rosinante instead, his body reacted accordingly which delighted Doflamingo. Law sure as hell wasn’t going to correct him. He hadn’t even asked Ace about it.

“So we need to find their base.” Diamante said, a thoughtful expression crossing his face.

“I think I have a lead on that, actually. Give me a month, Doffy, and I can have more details.” Pica said. Doflamingo nodded, grinning.

“Good, good. Next let’s pick another place. Just to stir them up a little.” He said.

“What about the Swanda Express?” Law suggested.

“Their night club?” Trebol asked. Doflamingo let out a thoughtful hum, waving a hand to prompt Law to continue.

“We could make it seem like we’re striking back at a rival in the pleasure entertainment. We can also use it as an opportunity to get more information on them as a whole.” Law said. Doflamingo nodded.

“Good plan, I like it. Well then I trust all of you will work together to put something together. I want a plan by the end of the month.” He ordered. Taking that as their dismal, Trebol, Diamante and Pica left, leaving just Doflamingo and Law in the room.

“Why don’t we visit The Underground, little doll?” Doflamingo asked, yanking on Law’s hair to pull him up and out of the chair. Law winced at the pain, which Doflamingo took as confirmation. “Good plan.” He let Law go and led him out of the room too. With a sigh, Law resigned himself to a world of pain tomorrow.

* * *

“Ace, doesn’t it defeat the purpose of covering my eyes if we’re just going back to my place?” Sabo asked, even as a happy, excited grin was stretched across his face.

“Shut up and let me romance you, 'Bo.” Ace chided, pressing a kiss to the back of his head before nudging him forward.

Ace had surprised him when he got home from work by sitting on the steps to his place, wearing a pair of jeans and a shirt for once with a mischievous grin on his face. He had said he had a surprise for him, but he had to close his eyes, so here they were.

Sabo stepped in to his apartment, and Ace dropped his hands.

“Okay, you can open now.” Ace said, closing the door behind him. Sabo opened his eyes just for them to widen in surprise.

“Oh Ace.” His breath hitched as he became overwhelmed with his emotions.

A soft tune was playing over the stereo in his living room, something gentle and sweet but with a note of affection to it too. The lights were off, but around his kitchen and the living room were candles everywhere. The table was set with two plates, sets of silverware, a bottle of wine, and two candles.

Sabo raised a trembling hand to his lips as tears burned in his eyes, so deeply touched by this. Ace wrapped his arms around him, tugging him back in to embrace.

“Do you like it?” He whispered in Sabo’s ear before nuzzling the skin beneath it. Sabo nodded, turning around and cupping his face, a wide grin on his face.

“It’s perfect, Ace.” He said, his tears falling down his cheeks. Ace smiled, pressing his foreheads together.

“You had a shitty week. I wanted to help. And woo the pants off of you.” He admitted. Sabo laughed, pressing their lips together.

What luck he must have to be able to call this romantic dummy his own.

“Consider me wooed.” Sabo giggled, kissing him again.

“Slip off your shoes and stuff and I’ll get dinner on the table. Don’t worry, I didn’t cook it.” He hastily added. Sabo chuckled, pressing one last kiss to his lips before stepping back.

“Even if you had, it would have been worth any risk of future illness.” Sabo teased, slipping off of his shoes. He let out a groan of relief, flexing his toes against the carpet.

“Jerk.” Ace huffed, even though his smile remained as he prepared their plates. Sabo padded across the kitchen, winding his arms around Ace’s waist and pressing a kiss to the nape of his neck.

“I mean that in the most loving way possible, promise.” He murmured before releasing him and sitting down.

Dinner itself was just a couple of steaks and side dishes from Sabo’s favorite restaurant. The wine was something Ace swiped from the palace, but all of it was absolutely perfect in Sabo’s eyes. He hooked his ankle around Ace’s under the table as they ate and chatted, wanting to keep him physically close.

The conversation was light and full of laughter and no small amount of flirting. By the end of it Sabo was so content and relaxed that he didn’t question Ace’s comment of leaving the dishes for tomorrow.

“Come on, I have one more surprise for you.” Ace said, taking his hand and helping him up from the table.

“You’re going to steal my heart at this rate, Ace.” Sabo teased. Ace paused just before the hallway that led to his bedroom and turned around, his expression serious for once.

“Sabo, that’s exactly what I’m trying to do. Is it working?” He asked, cupping the back of his head with one hand as the other wrapped around his waist, tugging him closer. Sabo’s breath hitched as his heart began to race, lips trembling as Ace’s breath brushed across them.

"Of course it is, dummy,” is what he meant to say, but what came out instead was a breathless “I love you.” Ace froze, eyes widening in surprise. Sabo blushed, but stubbornly kept his gaze, not willing to back down after a declaration like that.

Suddenly Sabo’s back was against the wall, Ace’s mouth brushing against his lips. Sabo let out a happy noise in to the kiss, eagerly granting his tongue entrance to his mouth. When Ace pulled back, his eyes were dark with lust even as a stupid grin spread across his face.

Sabo laughed as Ace leaned in again, this time peppering his face with kisses.

“Say it again.” Ace requested, pleaded really. Sabo grinned, stealing one of the kisses for himself.

“I love you, Ace.” He repeated himself. Ace let out a moan, pressing his head against Sabo’s shoulder as he shook against him.

“I love you too, Sabo. So damned much.” He breathed. Sabo gasped, yanking Ace’s head back up so he could slam their mouths together.

“Mmm, Ace, please.” Sabo pleaded this time, rolling their hips together as their half hard erections made themselves known.

“Actually, about that.” Ace’s teasing was back, despite his breathlessness. He pressed another needy kiss to Sabo’s mouth before forcing himself to take a step back, taking one of Sabo’s hands in his as he did.

“How in the hell am I ever going to top this, dummy?” Sabo murmured as he took in his bedroom with wide eyes. Like the rest of the apartment, the bedroom was aglow with candlelight, but what caught his eye was the rose petals all over the bed. Ace caught his face in his hands, pressing another kiss to his mouth before pulling away with a pout.

“I mean, I said earlier I was going to woo the pants off of you. I meant that. I was also going to tell you I love you first but then you beat me to it, jerk.” Ace said without malice. Sabo laughed at that, sliding back in to his arms and sucking a mark under his chin.

“In my defense I’ve been holding it in for a long time. Ugh, Ace, it’s so sickeningly romantic I’m going to cry again.” He said as he felt his throat tighten with how much he loved him. Ace rubbed soothing circles in to the base of his back before nudging his face up with his chin and kissing him softly. One of his hands rose up and wiped away one of the tears that fell and then pressed their foreheads together.

“Come on, Sabo. Let’s make love.” He said, and they both burst in to laughter at such a cliché phrase. Shaking his head, Sabo tugged Ace towards the bed, allowing himself to fall back on to it with Ace in his arms. Their mouths connected again and Sabo raised a knee between Ace’s legs, causing his boyfriend to let out a moan as he rubbed against his erection. Ace began to drag kisses down his neck, nipping and sucking as he saw fit and Sabo closed his eyes, trying to ignore his nerves.

Sabo had always fantasized about sleeping with Ace. After all, who hadn’t? He was a literally walking wet dream, from his washboard abs, tanned skin, dark, brooding eyes, and adorable freckles to his amazing personality and cute, dark curls.

So when the time came for him to actually do it, he wasn’t surprised that he was literally shaking with anticipation as Ace reached under his shirt. Ace paused, pressing down on his twitching abdomen as he kissed back up to his mouth.

“We don’t have to do this, you know. I’m okay with just making out.” Ace, the perfect bastard, murmured against his lips. Sabo shook his head, tightening his arms around his neck and sliding his tongue between his lips, moaning when Ace sucked it down his throat.

“I’m nervous.” He confessed when they parted. Ace pulled back, and his expression softened.

“We go at your pace, babe. As far as you feel comfortable.” He promised. Sabo nodded, looking away from his tender gaze as another thought came to him.

“What if I suck?” He asked. Ace smiled, cupping his face in his hands and turning his gaze back to meet Ace’s.

“You won’t because you write the rules to this one, Sabo. There is no one in my past that has ever compared to you. I’m so helplessly in love with you that I sometimes can’t breathe just thinking about you. So please, don’t compare yourself to anyone or any ideas of how this works. It works however we want it too.” He promised. Sabo’s breath hitched and he nodded, tears gathering in his eyes again.

“Oh Ace. I love you.” He murmured, nuzzling in to one of his hands. Ace pressed another kiss to his lips before leaning back, and keeping their eyes locked the entire time, he slid a hand under Sabo’s shirt again, gently stroking the subtle outline of his abs. Sabo shivered at the touch and he sat up just enough to tug his shirt off. Ace took it from him, dropping it over the side of the bed before trailing his eyes down to Sabo’s abdomen. He let out an appreciative noise as he ran a hand down his chest, licking his lips when his muscles twitched and jumped beneath his touch.

“You’re so sexy, 'Bo.” Ace murmured before leaning back down and pressing a warm kiss to his shoulder blade. Sabo squirmed at the praise, and Ace grinned, parting his lips before lapping gently at the skin beneath him.

“Ace.” Sabo murmured, goosebumps rising on his skin at the first touch of his tongue to his skin.

“Mmm.” Ace dragged his kisses over to one of his clavicles, parting his lips a little more to nip down flesh there.

“Fuck.” Sabo swore, shifting on the bed as the feel of Ace’s teeth went straight to his dick. Ace lapped at the abused skin with his tongue before kissing upwards. When he got to the juncture between Sabo’s shoulder and neck he lapped at the skin with his tongue, searching for his racing pulse. He let out a happy sigh once he found it and he nipped at it before eagerly sucking a mark for the world to see.

Sabo gasped when Ace’s other hand traveled up his abdomen and teasingly traced a circle around one of his erect nipples. Ace pulled back to admire his mark as his thumb pressed down against Sabo’s nipple, slowly rubbing a circle against it.

“Ace!” Sabo gasped, shifting on the bed again. Ace smirked as he looked up to see his flushed face, eyes closed and mouth open in pleasure. He pressed a kiss to his lips before sliding down to take the neglected other nipple in to his mouth, biting just enough – “Ah!” Sabo gasped in surprise at the feeling, body jerking under Ace’s solid hold.

“Mhm.” Ace hummed as he wrapped his lips around the nipple, sucking it in to his mouth.

“That feels-” Sabo cut himself off with a moan, one of his hands rising to slide in to Ace’s dark locks, hoping to keep him in place. Ace pulled up just enough to breath on Sabo’s nipple, appreciating the pretty way it darkened with his arousal.

“Look at that.” Ace murmured, pressing a tender, parting kiss to it before kissing his way over to the other one to give it the same treatment. He shifted his weight from one arm to the other, and raised the now free hand to rub his palm against Sabo’s slick nipple as his mouth sucked in the other. Sabo moaned again, tossing his head back and presenting that dark mark for Ace to admire once again. Ace smirked, pulling off of his chest to sit up and admire the wreck of a man underneath him.

“Ace, please.” Sabo begged, reaching up to tug at his shirt. Unable to deny his love anything at this point, Ace took his shirt off without another word, dropping it next to Sabo’s on the floor. “Fuck, I need to touch you.” Sabo breathed, and with a strength that surprised Ace he suddenly found himself on his back with Sabo’s knee rubbing against his groin and his mouth on his.

“Ah!” Ace gasped in to Sabo’s mouth, eagerly sliding their tongues together.

“I’ve dreamt about this an embarrassing amount of times.” Sabo admitted when they parted, dragging his own kisses down Ace’s warm skin.

“No longer a dream, baby.” Ace reminded him, eyes rolling as he rubbed his erection against Sabo’s knee. Sabo’s breath hitched as he kissed down his throat, suckling on his Adam’s apple when he found it. Ace’s moan caused the skin under his lips to vibrate deliciously and Sabo could practically feel the precome from his cock dampening his boxers. Sabo continued south, sucking tiny red marks in to Ace’s skin when the whim hit him. When he finally got his mouth on Ace’s chest he moaned, practically drooling as he lived out of his favorite fantasies.

“I used to dream about jerking off between these pecs.” Sabo whispered as he buried his face between them, moaning at their warmth and strength.

“Fuck, maybe later.” Ace promised, his dick throbbing with desire as he imagined it. Sabo’s hard cock sliding between his chest, leaving wet trails of precome everywhere. Sabo nibbled up his left pec, and took his nipple in his mouth, tongue and teeth meeting at the same time causing Ace’s hips to shoot up off on the bed as he let out a surprised shout. Sabo looked up at him from under his lashes with his dark eyes and Ace groaned, rubbing against knee again. Sabo leaned over and lavished his other nipple with a similar treatment before trailing his kisses south.

Ace’s stomach quivered beneath his lips and tongue and he couldn’t resist sucking a mark into his navel.

“Ace, is this okay?” Sabo asked as he slid down and nuzzled his face against Ace’s bulging erection.

“Fuck yes.” Ace swore, lifting himself up on to his elbows to watch this. Sabo sent him a coy smile before opening his mouth and finding his zipper with ease. He tugged it down, and with each tug Ace’s dick throbbed with want. He was so wet that he wouldn’t be surprised if Sabo could feel it through his jeans. Sabo pulled back enough to tug off Ace’s jeans and boxers in one movement, and when his eyes locked on Ace’s dick he swallowed.

“Better than I imagined.” He breathed, and Ace watched with wide eyes as Sabo leaned down and buried his face in the base of his dick, breathing in his scent deeply followed by a loud moan.

“Sabo, that’s-” Ace cut himself off as he filed that scene away for future jerking material. Sabo let out a fucking mewl, parting his quivering lips as he flicked out his tongue, tasting Ace for the first time.

“So much better.” He murmured before opening his mouth wider and sucking on the edge of his shaft.

“Sabo, baby, praise will get you everywhere.” Ace panted, forcing his hips to stay down as Sabo began to worship his cock.

He dragged his mouth up to the tip, sucking the fat head in to his mouth with a moan. His eyes rolled as Ace’s precome hit his tongue and he sucked involuntarily, seeking more of the salty taste that was undeniably Ace. When he heard Ace curse again he opened his eyes and smirked. Ace’s head was tossed back as he murmured pleas, his hands twisted in the sheets as he resisted the urge to probably choke Sabo on his cock. The effort had his biceps tight bulging and Sabo appreciated the view. He opened his mouth wider, lapping at Ace’s slit before rubbing the fat of his tongue against it.

“Sabo, if you don’t stop I’m going to come.” Ace warned, and Sabo could agree with that based on the way his cock throbbed under his tongue. Shrugging Sabo trailed one hand one to his balls, gently rolling them in his hands before giving them a tug and squeeze, just how he himself liked it. His other hand covered the part of Ace’s cock his mouth couldn’t take, his thumb rubbing against the underside of his cock.

Ace came with a shot, spilling his come down Sabo’s throat. Sabo made a valiant effort to swallow what he could be even then some of his come managed to spill out of his mouth and down his chin and Ace’s dick. He pulled up, crawling up to press his mouth against Ace’s panting one, letting out a happy murmur as Ace gripped his hair, and tugging him back a little so he could lick the come off of his chin.

“That was so fucking hot, Sabo. Let me pretend that was your first time doing that.” Ace panted, breathless from his orgasm, even as Sabo could feel him slowly growing erect again. Sabo chuckled, kissing his lips as he slowly rubbed his own erection against Ace’s thigh.

“It actually was. I’ve just had a lot of imaginary practice.” He shrugged, an embarrassed grin crossed his face. Ace’s eyes widened and he kissed him again, sucking his tongue in to his throat. Sabo gasped in to the kiss when Ace rolled them back over, settling on top of Sabo.

“You’re perfect.” He murmured when they parted. “Can I touch you?” Ace asked as he pulled back. Sabo nodded.

“Please, Ace. I’m not going to last much longer, I’m so hard.” He whined. Ace kissed him one more time before sliding down between his legs. Without preamble he had Sabo’s pants and boxers off in just a few seconds. Sabo moaned as his leaking cock hit the cool air of the room, and then shivered when Ace’s warm hand took it in his hand.

“Such a pretty cock. Kinda like my boyfriend, actually.” Ace teased. Sabo opened his mouth to reprimand him for his teasing when suddenly Ace’s thumb was teasing the tip of his cock, pressing in despite the precome rolling down from it.

“Ace!” He shouted, thrashing against the pillows as spots danced behind his closed eyes.

“I got you baby.” Ace promised and the next thing Sabo knew Ace’s warm mouth began to swallow his cock down. His eyes snapped open when he realized Ace had swallowed him whole and he moaned, his thigh flexing under Ace’s vice-grip to keep him in place. Ace began to bob his head, rising up just enough so the head stayed in his mouth before dropping back down, moaning as Sabo leaked down his throat.

When Ace’s teeth grazed his cock at one point, it was over for Sabo and he barely managed to get Ace’s name out as a warning before everything went white with his orgasm. Ace sucked him through it, his hand on his thigh rubbing soothing circles as his hips weakly thrust in to Ace’s mouth, chasing the warmth as he came down from his pleasure. Ace pulled off with a wet pop, and when Ace’s erection brushed against his on his way up, Sabo’s dick gave an interested twitch.

“We can stop here.” Ace offered, pressing their foreheads together. Sabo shook his head, pressing an open mouth kiss against Ace’s lips. As their shared come mixed Sabo moaned deeply, something primal in him purring with delight at the dirty thought.

“Take me? Love me?” Sabo asked when they parted and Ace’s expression morphed in to tender affection.

“Always, 'Bo.” He promised. He reached over, grabbing a tube of lube that Sabo hadn’t noticed until now. He also grabbed one of Sabo’s spare pillows as he settled between Sabo’s easily parted legs, which confused him but he didn’t question it. Ace lifted him effortlessly on to his lap, and the pillow got nestled under Sabo’s hips.

“Oh, I see.” Sabo murmured, his confusion from earlier getting cleared up. Ace nodded, rubbing a hand over Sabo’s stomach as he met his eyes.

“You’ll thank me tomorrow morning.” He winked, even as his dark eyes conveyed his concern again. Sabo nodded again, reaching down to squeeze Ace’s hand.

“I trust you, Ace.” He murmured, giving the permission that Ace didn’t verbally ask for. Ace pressed a kiss to one of his knees before slicking up his fingers.

“It’s going to feel a little weird at first. If you try and relax, it really does help.” Ace said. Sabo tensed when he felt the tip of Ace’s first finger rub over his entrance and he took his advice, taking a deep breath to try and relax. Ace’s other hand rose to his dick, stroking him back up to his full hardness.

That worked as a pretty good distraction, and as Ace slowly slid in to him Sabo realized he was right. It did feel weird to have something in his ass, but it was also kind of a good weird. The stretch had a pleasant burn to it and he experimentally clenched down on Ace’s finger. Ace moaned, nipping at his knee.

“You’re so tight, Sabo, god.” Ace murmured, tentatively moving his finger inside of him. Sabo squirmed against the feeling, not sure how he felt about it. Ace pulled his finger out to the second knuckle before pushing back in and Sabo’s breath hitched at the delicious burn that went up his spine.

“Mmm, I liked that.” He murmured, weakly trying to thrust down on his finger. Ace smirked, pulling his finger out before sliding in two. “Ah!” Sabo gasped, eyes fluttering shut as he was filled again. Ace rubbed his thumb against Sabo’s leaking tip as his wrist did an interesting twist that distracted Sabo enough for Ace to get both fingers fully seated in him.

“Now let’s see if I can find it, hm?” Ace mused, sucking and nipping at Sabo’s other thigh as his fingers moved inside of him.

“I can feel you, Ace.” Sabo said, grimacing at how stupid that sounded. Ace huffed a laugh, leaning down to kiss his taut abdomen.

“Yeah, I know. Ah, there it is.” Ace said at the same time that he brushed something that made Sabo let out a surprised shout of his name.

“Wha-” Sabo started to ask before Ace smirked and began to mercilessly brush against that spot. “Oh god.” Sabo groaned as he tossed his head back as sparks of pleasure began to take over his senses.

“Yeah, that’s it. Open up for me, baby.” Ace encouraged, watching with lust filled eyes as Sabo moaned and shook against the pillow, so lost in the ecstasy that he was probably a little disoriented. That was exactly what Ace wanted as he began to slowly spread his fingers apart inside of Sabo.

“Ah, Ace!” Sabo gasped freezing at the feeling of being stretched.

“I know, baby, I know.” He murmured, stroking his shaft and brushing against his prostate as he closed his fingers. Sabo moaned loudly at the dual sensations and after a few more renditions of that he began to thrust down on to Ace’s fingers again. Satisfied, Ace slid in his last finger.

“Ace, I-” Sabo gasped at the feeling of all three fingers inside of him. Ace nodded, releasing his cock to coat more lube over Sabo’s entrance. He pulled his fingers out and pushed them in again, the lube helping the motion against any resistance.

“Look at you sucking me in. It’s hot as hell, 'Bo.” Ace murmured, dick throbbing with want as he watched Sabo’s hole greedily suck in his fingers when he thrust them in to him.

“Ace, please, I need you.” Sabo panted, thighs beginning to shake from the tense position they had been in. Ace nodded, removing his fingers. Sabo let out a needy whine and he leaned up to kiss him, their tongues sliding together. Ace grabbed the lube again, this time coating his cock before pushing Sabo’s knees back towards his chest.

“Gorgeous.” Ace breathed when he pulled back to admire the view. Sabo’s blond hair was sticking to his forehead, shimmering in the candle light. From the dark mark against the base of his throat to the little red love bites here or there he had certainly been thoroughly explored tonight. His cock was leaking on to his stomach, his balls pulled tight in his scrotum. His hole was practically quivering as his eyes raked over it, and Sabo was letting out that amazing little needy whine again. “Ready?” He asked, meeting Sabo’s eyes again. Sabo nodded, and a tender smile crossed his face.

“I love you.” He said, reaching for Ace’s hand. Ace smiled, indulging him by threading their fingers together. With his other he guided his cock to Sabo’s entrance and slowly pushed in.

“I love you too.” Ace murmured, leaning down to kiss him as Sabo’s walls adjusted to his girth.

“So full, Ace.” Sabo breathed, eyes rolling as his hips twitched.

“Amazing, right?” Ace said, pressing tender kisses across his face. A few minutes later Sabo captured his lips and wrapped his legs around Ace’s waist, the action pushing him impossibly deeper.

“Go, Ace.” Sabo urged, clenching down on his cock. Ace swore, the tight heat around his cock something he had wanted for so long. 

The pace wasn’t gentle and tender. When Ace pulled out and slammed back in to Sabo, it was with a force that had Sabo’s toes curling and his eyes rolling, Ace’s name coming out of his mouth as a plea for more.

“Sabo.” Ace moaned in return, pressing their mouths together as he grabbed Sabo’s hips, thrusting back in to him. One of Sabo’s hands went to the back of Ace’s head, tangling in his hair as the other clung to his back, probably leaving scratches with how tight he was clinging to him.

Sabo came first, Ace’s name a scream that probably woke the entire apartment building. As Sabo’s hole spasmed around him it pushed Ace over too and he sank his teeth in to Sabo’s shoulder as he came, filling him with his come.

As Ace came back down from his orgasm, he became aware of Sabo’s hand tenderly stroking his cheek. He looked up at him from where he had collapsed on his chest and he grinned, forcing himself up on his elbows so he could kiss Sabo. The movement sent his cock a little deeper in to Sabo and his boyfriend moaned as their lips met.

“That was amazing, but I can’t go again tonight.” Sabo said with a wry smile. Ace nodded, kissing his forehead.

“Agreed, I can barely feel my legs.” He said as he reached for a box of tissues on the bedside table. He gathered a handful of them before putting them under Sabo’s entrance, capturing the mess that spilled out from him as he pulled his dick out. “That’s a really hot sight, not gonna lie.” Ace murmured as Sabo shivered at the feeling. When Ace looked up he was blushing, and seemed to be contemplating something. “What?” He asked. Sabo shook his head, biting his bottom lip.

“Can I tell you after we get cleaned up?” He asked shyly. Ace quirked a curious brow but nodded.

“Want to shower? Or I could run us a bath?” He offered.

“Shower. I don’t want to fall asleep in the bath.” Sabo yawned. Ace leaned down and kissed him one more time before wiping the last of the come that he could out of his ass and gathering the dirty tissues.

“I’m going to go blow out all of the candles in the living room. Can you walk?” He asked as Sabo sat up. Sabo slipped off of the bed, and even though he stumbled from the weird feeling of missing something between his legs, he was stable so he nodded.

“Yeah. I’ll go start the shower.” He said.

After getting all of the candles blown out, the dishes soaking in the sink, and them both clean and tucked back in bed, Ace let out a pleased hum, rubbing a hand over Sabo’s back.

“You were amazing, Sabo.” Ace said. Sabo blushed, burying his face against Ace’s side at the compliment.

“You were too, Ace. I’ll probably be a little sore in the morning but you took care of me.” He murmured. Ace squeezed him with the arm he had around him before letting out a yawn.

“So what was that thing earlier?” He asked. Sabo let out an embarrassed groan, which just caused Ace to become even more intrigued.

“Promise you won’t laugh?” Sabo whispered.

“Sure, 'Bo.” He agreed easily. Sabo’s fingers drew patterns on Ace’s bare stomach as he mentally prepared himself.

“I…I think next time we should get a plug. And instead of cleaning me out, you leave it in me.” He said. Ace stilled under his touch before he reached up and squeezed the back of Sabo’s neck.

“Holy shit, babe. Of all the things you could have said, that was not what I was expecting. Hell yes. I’m so on board with that idea.” He said, and even though Sabo couldn’t see him in the darkness he could imagine his wide grin.

“Really? You’re okay with that? It’s not dirty or gross or anything like that?” He asked, sitting up a little to look in the direction of Ace’s face. Ace tugged him down and kissed him, all teeth and tongue and deep enough that it left Sabo breathless.

“Gross? Hell no. Dirty? Fuck yes. Sabo, outside of beating me or putting me in a suspender bar I’m down to try anything once.” He readily admitted. Sabo grinned, rubbing their noses together.

“I think we were made for each other.” He admitted breathlessly. Ace nuzzled him back before tucking him under his chin.

“No need to think about it, it’s just a fact.”

* * *

Ace smile as he felt the ache in his lower back that indicated a great night of great sex. His smile widened when Sabo’s arms circled around his waist, his forehead resting between his bare shoulder blades.

“You okay?” Sabo asked, and Ace shivered when he felt his warm breath fan across his back.

“I should be asking you that.” He said, turning around and winding his arms around him, hands resting on his lower back. Sabo let out a pleased hum as he began to rub little circles there.

“You were perfect, Ace.” He said, eyes closing as he pressed his cheek again Ace’s chest. Ace chuckled, gently squeezing him.

“Good. I wanted it to be perfect for you, babe.” He purred. Sabo shyly looked up at him from beneath his lashes.

“Was it good for you?” He asked. Ace smirked, leaning down to kiss him deeply. When they parted, Sabo’s heart was racing and his cheeks were burning a deep red.

“So, so good. Wanna go again?” He asked, pupils dilating when he felt Sabo’s erection start to form between them, his own answering it. Sabo nodded, and then squeaked in surprise when Ace picked him up, laughing at the surprised look on his face.

* * *

Sabo was distracted during the meeting, and he knew he really, really shouldn’t be.

“And from what we can tell, CP9 is on track with their plan. Not that they’re giving us details, the bastards.” Shanks, Sabo and Koala’s boss and the head of CP0, grumbled as he tossed their report on the table.

“Well, that’s Spandam for you.” Sengoku shrugged as Tsuru snorted.

“Sabo, are you alright?” Rosinante’s soft voice had Sabo’s eyes snapping up from where he had been doodling in his notebook and he nodded, yawning.

“Yeah. Didn’t sleep well.” He said, cheeks turning pink with embarrassment.

“Or sleep at all.” Koala grumbled as Tsuru and Shanks started to laugh. But because Rosinante wasn’t a dick like they were he simply nodded and changed the subject.

“So we agree that the next target is going to be directly aimed at Doffy, right?” He asked. Koala nodded, expression growing grim.

“Yeah…if only we knew when.” She sighed.

“I wonder when Doflamingo is going to send his team to counter.” Sabo mused. Ever since Rosinante had come back, whether he meant to or not, Law was now strict with what was discussed in either Sabo or Rosinante’s presence. Not wanting to seem suspicious, both had let it drop.

“Either way, we know that June is going to be the next battle.” Shanks sighed. Sabo and Rosinante shared a look, matching frowns on their faces.

The sooner this was over, the better for everyone.

* * *

“And so now those older idiots are just as horny as the three younger ones.” Law grumbled as he and Rosinante organized the last of his paperwork from the inventory across the Family’s assets. Though they didn’t really talk much about work, this was tedious stuff and Law wanted to share his misery with someone. If he got to bitch about Sabo and Ace finally resolving their sexual tension, that’s just an added bonus.

“Well, at least you said they keep it mostly at Sabo’s place, right?” Rosinante pointed out. Law scowled at him.

“That doesn’t stop them from fucking in the shower sometimes. At least they haven’t had sex in Ace’s bed.” He said with a shrug. Rosinante let out an amused laugh, reaching for the stack of papers.

It had been two weeks since The Event, as he had come to call his masturbating. To his relief (or regret, who knows, not Law), he hadn’t had to come face to face with his attraction to Rosinante like that again. While he could easily admit that it might not be too bad to kiss him sometime, and that he actually really enjoyed being practically smothered in his hugs, he hadn’t tried to think about it any deeper than that.

Okay, he might have thought about reaching over and taking Rosinante’s hand in his to see how he would react. Or climbing into his lap one time because he was just “so cold” in the apartment as an excuse to get close to him. But he would never act on that, of course. Rosinante would surely shrug it off as him being oddly affectionate anyway.

“Ah, sorry Law!” Rosinante exclaimed as the stack of papers he had been about to take went sliding over the edge of the coffee table.

“It’s-” Law started to say it was okay, but then Rosinante leaned forward to try and catch them and promptly slipped, hitting his chin as he went under the table.

“Ow.” Rosinante whined. Law rolled his eyes, sliding off of the couch to help him gather the papers.

“You okay?” He asked, reaching for the papers.

“Yeah, just my pride is hurt.” Rosinante pouted, gathering the papers on his side. It took a few minutes, but they had managed to gather most of them again. “Okay, I think I’m good.” Rosinante murmured. Law turned to double check that and when he saw a paper just past Rosinante’s field of vision, tucked so close to the table leg that another injury was definitely possible, he sighed and scooted over, reaching for it.

Rosinante hadn’t noticed Law approach, so when he rolled over and suddenly had Law pressed against his chest, he froze. And then when Law suddenly slid up to grab something out of reach and their lips brushed, Law froze too. In fact, he seemed to stop breathing altogether. Rosinante’s expression softened and he tentatively pressed their lips together.

To his surprise and relief, Law leaned in to the kiss, lips sliding easily against his. When Rosinante let out a content sigh Law froze and was suddenly out of his arms.

“Law, wait.” Rosinante called, scrambling out from under the table. Law was clutching the papers to his chest, some of them crinkled under his tight grip as he began to hyperventilate.

“I’m so sorry, of god, I fucked up.” He mumbled, eyes wide with terror. Rosinante held up his hands, pointedly sitting down in front of him.

“Breath, Law. It’s okay. These things happen.” He tried to soothe, even as it hurt to toss out that excuse. He didn’t want it to be an accident they moved past, but Law obviously did. To his surprise Law looked away, his cheeks heating as he tried to get his breathing under control. When he did he took a deep breath and looked over at Rosinante, guilt on his face.

“I’m sorry, Cora-san. I shouldn’t have kissed you back.” He said, tone flat. Rosinante frowned at that.

“Law…I didn’t try to stop you. It’s okay with me that we kissed. I kinda liked it, actually.” He admitted. Law’s eyes widened and the papers slipped from his arms as he released them in shock.

“What?” He mumbled, not believing what he was hearing. Rosinante’s cheeks tinted pink and he sheepishly scratched his cheek.

“I um…kinda like you, Law. Well, actually I do like you. A lot.” He said, eyes meeting Law’s.

“I…but…why?” Law asked, and the honest confusion on his face amused Rosinante as much as it broke his heart. He slowly scooted closer until their feet were touching, pleased that Law had allowed him this close.

“You’re Law.” Rosinante said simply. Law frowned at that unhelpful answer and without thinking he reached forward and slapped one of his knees.

“Yeah, I’m a giant dick that has a fuck ton of issues. Somehow people can tolerate me. I’m not a person people like, Cora-san.” He huffed. Rosinante returned his frown, capturing Law’s hand as it retreated.

“Actually, I think you’re a guy that cares too much for his friends and Family. A dependable doctor and generous boss. You do everything you can to help those around you, even if it costs you something. And you’re easy on the eyes too.” He winked at the last bit, pleased to watch Law’s cheeks turn pink as he scowled.

“I don’t think I agree with any of that, especially the last bit. I mean I get my crush on you. You’ve been one of two people I can be completely open with, and you always take everything I do in stride. I know if I needed you, you’d be there. And I don’t hate it when you touch me. It’s actually nice because you’re genuine when you do it, unlike the others.” He admitted, looking away. Rosinante’s eyes widened but he didn’t respond, squeezing Law’s hand. He would apparently have time to follow up on that little line later.

“Law. If I like you and you like me, then is there a reason we shouldn’t try dating?” He asked when it became apparent that Law wasn’t going to broach the topic. Law looked up, and he pulled his hand out of Rosinante’s, wrapping his arms around his waist.

“…I have a lot of issues. I can’t stand to be touched sometimes. It makes me literally sick if it’s a bad enough day. I can’t sleep worth a shit, and I work awful hours. I’m completely at the will of Doflamingo. If he calls, no matter where I am or what I’m doing if I don’t show up there is hell to pay.” He admitted. “I uh…I don’t know if I could ever had sex.” Law added. Rosinante let out a soothing noise, offering his hand to Law again. After a few minutes he slid their fingers together, squeezing tightly.

“Law, I understand. And I’m not afraid or concerned by any of that aside from genuine concern for you. I knew a lot of it, and that last part doesn’t ever need to be something we talk about if you don’t want to.” He shrugged. Law’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Really?” He asked. Rosinante nodded, offering him a smile.

“Absolutely. You are safe with me, always, in whatever way you need me. And if you choose to need me as your boyfriend, I’d be honored.” He said. Law swallowed the sudden lump in his throat and he shifted from his position, scooting forward so he could settle in Rosinante’s lap. As his arms wrapped around him, Law relaxed.

“If this ends badly, I get to say I told you so.” He huffed out, even as one of his shaking hands twisted in Rosinante’s shirt and his forehead pressed against his throat. Rosinante let out an elated giggle, squeezing him gently.

“That would be your right, Lawsy.” He murmured. Law shook his head at that, pulling back just enough to meet his warm gaze. Whatever he was looking for he must have found because something tight inside of him relaxed and he learned forward, pressing his lips to Rosinante’s again.

* * *

Kissing Rosinante had become Law’s favorite way to pass the time, he quickly realized a week later as he pressed their lips together, and a shiver of delight ran down his spine as Rosinante sucked his bottom lip in to his mouth.

Despite his worries, his touch aversion hadn’t been a problem. Law figured this was probably because a) he trusted Rosinante completely and knew he would never take advantage of him and b) it was probably to some degree psychological and tied to his state of mind, which had been pretty damned good since he landed himself a boyfriend.

A boyfriend. Man that still took some getting used to, he mused as Rosinante pulled him impossibly closer on his lap. Law let out a pleased him, sliding his tongue into Rosinante’s lips.

Suddenly the door to the apartment opened and Law tensed, pulling away from Rosinante but not before Ace had apparently caught them, his eyes wide with surprise.

“Oh.” He breathed out.

“Acey, move!” Luffy whined behind him, shoving his big brother inside.

“You’re back early.” Law heard himself say, despite the very compromised position they had caught him in. Compared to what he usually walked in on this was pretty tame. Sure both of their cheeks were flushed but neither of them were turned on (or if Rosinante was, he was hiding it very well) and all of their clothing was on. It was just that Law was straddling Rosinante’s lap, which wasn’t very innocent at all.

“Ah. Congrats.” Zoro said as he came in next, a case of water casually tossed on one shoulder and about five bags of groceries in his hand.

“Why are you all standing here? Ace, you have the eggs.” Sanji grumbled. With a sigh Law slid off of Rosinante’s lap, settling next to him instead.

“We’re going back out.” Sabo announced helpfully as he managed to shove past all of them and quickly take in the situation. “Come on, everyone, let’s get these things put away. And to echo Zoro, congrats you two.” Sabo said in that gentle way of his. 

It took some pointed shoving and pulling from Sabo, Sanji, and Zoro but eventually the groceries were put away and the five left them alone again.

“Well at least that’s done.” Law sighed, rising from the couch.

“They took it rather well.” Rosinante agreed, watching Law wander in to the kitchen and start the kettle.

“I mean unlike my asshole roommates we weren’t in the throes of passion when they walked in. If we ever have sex, it’s gonna happen at you place.” Law grumbled as he began to fix some tea for them. Rosinante laughed at a fond grin crossing his face.

“Sure thing, Law, sure thing.”

* * *

After that they became more open about their relationship. He was so happy for the first time in a long time that Law made the mistake of not thinking about what would happen when Doflamingo found out. Sure he knew it would be bad, and he also knew he should tell him, but every time he began to think about that, Ace was teasing him or Rosinante was kissing him or he got distracted by his responsibilities.

In hindsight, that was very, very stupid of him.

So when Doflamingo catches them kissing at the bar of the Birdcage at the end of May, it’s the beginning of the end for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a chapter, huh? There was a distict lack of Monster Trio, but I make up for that next chapter! 
> 
> The next chapter starts a three-four chapter angst period in this fic. To be honest it doesn't really stop until chapter 15 or so. But well, you'll see.
> 
> Ace has always been a romantic in my mind, so it was the easiest thing in the world to write their


	9. Year 2 - June

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! The angst is deep in this chapter, as a warning. I also have noted a few trigger scenes, so mind the warnings are you come across them.
> 
> As always, thank you to my wife for beta-ing!

Trafalgar D. Water Law had never been an affectionate, touchy feely person. Growing up with a skin condition had made him shy away from others touching him, even though he knew that he wasn’t contagious. Even after he had been cured, the habit was hard to break. And then, later, any touch he might have been eager to explore through the experimentation that came with puberty was poisoned by Doflamingo’s.

As embarrassed as he was to admit it, he absolutely adored cuddling against Rosinante. Their kisses were great, sure, but there was just something wonderful about being wrapped up in his arms. He could almost hide away from the world, safe and content in his embrace.

Tonight was one of those nights where Law was hiding at Rosinante’s apartment, trying his best to avoid more mental scarring from Luffy screaming his boyfriends’ names all night. 

It was a week shy of their “six month anniversary,” which was of course something Sanji wanted to celebrate. Never one to shy away from an excuse to drink or have sex (or both), Zoro and Luffy had agreed to make it a thing and had been gleefully bragging about this night all week.

After dinner and showering off the stress of the day, the two were currently curled up in Rosinante’s bed, just enjoying each other’s company with an occasional comment between the two of them.

Law closed his eyes as Rosinante’s hand moved up and down his back with a gentle pressure, occasionally rubbing some kind of pattern here or there. He nuzzled his shoulder, a content sound leaving him as his nose was buried in the soft fabric of his boyfriend’s shirt, the smell of soap and his boyfriend soothing him as much as the touch. He pulled back just enough to look up at Rosinante, a little smile on his face as that warm, affectionate gaze met his.

“I wish I could stay here forever.” He murmured, kissing him gently. Rosinante’s expression softened, and he reached up, gently threading his fingers through Law’s hair and tugging him back down under his chin.

“You could, you know. I can take care of you.” He promised, and Law’s cheeks flushed.

“Cora-san, don’t say things like that.” He chided, even as his smile morphed in to a delighted grin. Rosinante shrugged, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

“Can’t help it, Lawsy. It’s the truth.” He murmured around a yawn. Law echoed it a few minutes later, and between the gentle weight of Rosinante’s arm around his back, his heartbeat beneath his ear, and his fingers brushing his hair, Law fell into a rare, peaceful sleep.

* * *

Sanji hummed as he did the dishes from their quiet dinner. After a few hints that he planned to celebrate their sixth month anniversary properly, both Ace and Law had promptly fled the apartment, leaving the three of them alone. He had promptly spoiled Zoro and Luffy with one of his favorite dishes, and from the deep kisses both had given him after, it was totally worth it. He had insisted on doing the dishes himself, wanting to complete his perfect date night.

When he walked out of the kitchen a few minutes later, Luffy was curled up on Zoro’s lap as they watched some action movie. Both looked up as he walked over to them, and Zoro lifted his arm, inviting him to join them. With a content hum he sat down, relaxing against Zoro’s warm side. Luffy leaned over and smiled before pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

“Sanji?” He asked.

“Hm?” He replied, raising his hand to cup the back of Luffy’s head and pull him closer for a deeper kiss. Luffy parted for him with a quiet moan, resting a hand on Sanji’s shoulder as their tongues slid together. Sanji felt Zoro shift next to him, his hand rising up to grip the back of Sanji’s neck. The strong grip caused a jolt of arousal to pool in Sanji’s stomach and he moaned into Luffy’s mouth.

“I just wanted to thank you for dinner again.” Luffy murmured when they parted, slightly breathless. Sanji smiled before capturing his bottom lip between his teeth, tugging it gently enough to get Luffy to let out a breathless gasp before letting go.

“Any time. I like cooking for my guys.” He said, and he meant it too. To be able to bring both of them to a level of satisfaction without sex was something he was very, very proud of. Luffy laughed, the sound as carefree as ever.

“We’re definitely yours. And you are our Sanji.” He agreed, eyes twinkling. Zoro leaned over, kissing him as well. Sanji moaned as his tongue slid in to his mouth, and his hand slid under Luffy’s shirt.

“Let’s go to bed.” Zoro suggested when their mouths parted. Luffy nodded, jumping off of his lap and tugging Sanji up too. He leaned up, kissing him again. Sanji shivered when Zoro pressed against his back, his erection sliding deliciously against his ass, the layers between them an annoying barrier.

In a flurry of flying clothes, teeth, and tongues they made their way to the bedroom. Zoro dropped on to the bed first for once, watching as Luffy distracted Sanji by taking his erection in his hand as soon as it slipped free of his boxers.

“Luffy, bed-” Sanji panted, hips rolling as Luffy stroked his cock.

“Mmm, kinda like the show, actually.” Zoro smirked. Sanji ripped his mouth away from Luffy’s to look over at Zoro, pupils dilating as he watched Zoro begin to stroke himself slowly.

“Sanji.” Luffy whined, smacking his ass to get his attention. Sanji jumped in surprise and he turned to Luffy with a pout.

“That wasn’t very nice.” He chided, taking Luffy’s face in his hands and smashed their mouths together. Luffy moaned at the slight pain that came from Sanji’s teeth knocking against his bottom lip, mouth falling open in the process. Sanji drove his tongue deep in to Luffy’s compliant mouth as he slid his knee between Luffy’s legs.

“I’ll be nice, Sanji, please.” Luffy pleaded as he began to rub against Sanji’s leg, his leaking dick leaving wet trails over Sanji’s thigh and hip.

“I’m not sure that you will, Luffy.” Sanji teased, one hand grabbing Luffy’s ass to keep him close as the other slid down to his dick, and with one finger he teasingly traced his head. “You’re already making a mess.” He purred.

“Fuck.” Zoro swore from the bed, the sounds of his hand jerking his cock joining the wet sounds of Luffy and Sanji rubbing against each other.

“Sanji, I’ll clean it up, promise.” Luffy said, leaning down to suck a mark in to his neck. Sanji let out a delighted hum, tilting his head to the side as he took both of their cocks in to his hand.

“Yeah, just like that. Good Sanji.” Zoro praised.

“Ngh, Zoro.” Sanji moaned, squeezing his and Luffy’s cocks at the tips causing Luffy to let out a delighted mewl as he shivered against him.

“Come here. Both of you.” Zoro said, spreading his legs and patting his thighs as an invitation.

“Yes!” Luffy breathed in delight, eagerly scrambling out of Sanji’s arms and dropping to his knees at the edge of the bed. He nuzzled against Zoro’s right thigh before playfully nipping at the skin.

“You have been looking forward to trying this, haven’t you Luf?” Sanji asked as he joined him a little more slowly. Sanji leaned over and kissed Luffy’s cheek to get his attention, and when he turned his head away from Zoro’s thigh Sanji captured his lips.

“You two are so hot together.” Zoro said, voice strained from his arousal. Sanji and Luffy’s gazes lifted to meet his together and Luffy purposely pulled away with Sanji’s tongue trailing after his from the sudden departure.

“You’re pretty hard, Zoro.” Luffy noted as he took him in to his hand, giving him a teasing squeeze. Zoro swore at the first touch, thighs flexing as he forced his legs to stay apart. Sanji nodded his agreement, leaning down to wrap his lips around Zoro’s shaft. Luffy leaned in and took the head of his cock in to his mouth, moaning as a drop of precome greeted him. Sanji’s mouth dragged up the shaft and Luffy pulled back so he could taste him next. Luffy moaned loudly as he watched Sanji’s mouth cover where his had just been and he dropped his mouth down to latch on to one of Zoro’s balls.

“Fuck, Sanji, Luffy.” Zoro panted, arms straining as their hot mouths slid over his erection. Sanji left his tip with a sucking kiss before licking his way down to join Luffy at his scrotum. He lifted a hand and brushed Luffy’s cheek to get his attention before dropping his open mouth on to the ball Luffy wasn’t sucking on. Luffy moaned at the arousing sight, his tongue sliding out to wet his lips, the tip brushing against Sanji’s lips. Sanji moaned in return, his hand sliding in to the Luffy’s hair before twisting it in a strong grip. When Luffy gasped at the slight pain Sanji pulled back, panting.

“Come on, Luffy, let’s make this good for him.” He said before tugging Luffy off of his balls too and bringing his eager mouth to Zoro’s head again.

“Mmmm.” Luffy moaned as Sanji pushed him down on to Zoro’s cock, eyes rolling as his breathing was temporarily compromised as his cock stuffed his throat.

“Sanji, fuck.” Zoro swore at the display, and Sanji smirked, reaching down with his other hand to roll and tug Zoro’s balls.

“Gonna come for us, Zoro?” He purred. Zoro’s eyes snapped to his and Sanji leaned down, licking at the tiny bit of cock that Luffy’s mouth had left exposed. Luffy let out a choked moan as he felt Sanji’s tongue brush his mouth, and some of the saliva he had built up escaped. Sanji followed it down to Zoro’s balls, taking them both in to his mouth. As he felt them tighten on his tongue he reached behind them and-

“Fuck, Luffy, I’m coming.” Zoro swore, his hand clamping down on the one Sanji had in Luffy’s hair to keep him in place as he pulsed down Luffy’s throat. Sanji kissed up Luffy’s throat and Luffy pulled off of Zoro’s cock with a gasp, some of his come spilling down his chin. Sanji lapped it up, moaning softly as he followed the trail in to Luffy’s swollen lips.

“So good, Zoro.” Luffy panted, pupils blown wide as he shivered with how turned on he was.

“Wanna take me tonight, Luffy?” Sanji offered as he reached down and stroked Luffy’s aching cock. Zoro let out an appreciate noise at the suggestion and Luffy nodded, turning his gaze to Sanji.

“Yeah. And Zoro, you better be able to come again because I need you in me.” He said, and at the low growl in his voice Zoro’s cock began to fill again.

“Come here and I’ll stretch you both.” Zoro said, sitting up on the bed. Sanji and Luffy crawled up to him. Luffy pressed himself against Zoro’s chest and pulled him in to a deep kiss, letting Zoro taste himself as he rubbed his cock against his chest. Sanji got the lube and slicked up Zoro’s first hand, spreading Luffy for him. As the first finger entered him Luffy tossed his head back with a shout.

“Zoro, please.” Luffy begged, helplessly fucking that finger.

“Soon babe.” Zoro promised as he bit down at the base of his throat, sucking a dark, possessive mark there. Sanji got his other hand coated in lube too before pressing himself against Luffy’s side, winding an arm around his waist.

“Ah!” Sanji gasped as Zoro’s finger entered him next, and Luffy’s answering moan meant that Zoro had added a second finger to him.

“God we have such hot sex.” Luffy panted as he took one of Sanji’s hands, sucking the fingers in to his mouth.

“Luffy, god.” Sanji started out moaning but it turned in to a high pitched whine as Zoro slid a second finger in to him as well.

“You’re both so ready for this.” Zoro growled, and he twisted his fingers just enough to somehow nail both of their prostates.

“Zoro, please, now.” Luffy plead. Sanji’s grip on Luffy’s hip became tight enough that he was sure he would have bruises as his vision danced with spots.

“Luffy, you have to take Sanji first. But don’t come.” Zoro ordered, and both whined when his fingers left them. Sanji dropped on to the bed, quickly rolling on to his back as Luffy all but pounced on to him, and Sanji couldn’t help the laugh that left him as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“How can you be as sexy as you are goofy?” He teased. Luffy winked as he slicked his cock in lube before lifting Sanji’s hips off of the bed.

“What can I say, I’m a man of many talents.” He teased back. Sanji’s laugh turned in to a loud moan as Luffy slid in to him, his head falling back as his hands twisted in the sheets.

“Good job, Luffy.” Zoro praised as he came up behind him.

“Like this?” Luffy asked as Zoro pressed wet kisses over his shoulders and spread his cheeks apart, teasingly rubbing the head of his cock against his hole. Zoro shook his head, sliding in to Luffy with a grunt.

“No. Lean over Sanji.” Zoro panted. Luffy did, catching himself on his elbows as he fell over Sanji’s face.

“Mm, feels good.” Sanji let out a content sound as Zoro wrapped his legs around Luffy’s waist, pushing him in even deeper.

“Yeah. Ah!” Luffy gasped as Zoro thrust back in to him.

“Good?” He asked them again. Sanji raised one of his hands above the bed to grip on to the headboard for purchase before he nodded, grinning up at Luffy’s flushed face.

“Hell yes.” He grinned. Luffy grinned back before his head bent forward with a load moan as Zoro pulled out and then slammed back in to him.

“Zoro, mmm.” Luffy panted as he pushed back against his cock, meeting his thrusts. Sanji let out a gasp as Zoro gripped his hips instead of Luffy’s keeping him as still as he could as he thrust in to Luffy, which in turn pushed Luffy back in to him.

“Fuck that’s amazing.” Sanji moaned, doing his best to just hang on to the headboard to help Zoro keep the rhythm they had going.

“Ah, Sanji, Zoro!” Luffy shouted as the pace picked up a few thrusts later. It was so hot to be caught between the two of them, this rhythm not one he had a say in.

“Gonna come soon.” Sanji warned as Luffy nailed his prostate again.

“Me too.” Luffy agreed, leaning down to take one of Sanji’s erect nipples in to his mouth as his vision wavered from the pleasure. Sanji came with a surprised shout, his walls tightening around Luffy. Zoro continued pounding Luffy in to the tight heat, so it didn’t take long for him to come with a cry of Zoro’s name.

“Fuck.” Zoro swore as he joined them a few thrusts later.

Sanji smiled as Luffy collapsed on to his chest, still panting as he came down from his orgasm. Zoro pulled out of Luffy, a moan leaving him at the feeling of Luffy’s inner walls not wanting to let go. Luffy pouted, suckling on Sanji’s neck to negate the suddenly empty feeling he had. Sanji swallowed against the feeling, his dick giving an interested twitch at the contrast.

“Come on, Luffy.” Zoro said, carefully pulling him out of Sanji. Sanji winced as he unwrapped his legs from around Luffy’s waist, his muscles protesting the awkward angle they had been in. Zoro helped him lower his legs, his hands massaging the sore out of his muscles. Under Zoro’s hands, they relaxed.

“I’m sorry.” Luffy murmured, kissing him tenderly. Sanji shook his head, and when they parted he kissed his nose.

“Don’t apologize, it was good enough sex for me to be sore.” He teased. Zoro leaned down and kissed the smile of off of his face. Luffy beamed at the display, and leaned over to join the kiss. Sanji moaned as their tongues meshed together, and his nails dug in to their backs. There was nothing like two tongues down his throat to get his dick interested again. Luffy curled his tongue around Zoro’s in Sanji’s mouth, and Sanji felt his dick begin to harden again.

“Wanna go again?” He asked when they pulled back, his grip on them letting up a little so they could sit up. Luffy nodded, eagerly tossing a leg over his hips and grinding down on his dick. Sanji moaned at the added weight and sensation, bucking up into him. Zoro smirked as he watched them, his hand trailing down his body to take his dick in his hand.

Nothing was sexier than watching his two boyfriends get off on each other.

“Hell yeah! I’ve been waiting to ride you all week.” Luffy grinned, eagerly reaching for the lube. Sanji let out a breathless laugh, hands coming up to wrap around Luffy’s erection. Luffy moaned as he began to jerk him off, even as he continued to open the lube and reach behind him.

“Fuck, Luffy.” Zoro grunted, his pace on his dick increasing. Sanji’s eyes zeroed in on the movement and he turned his head, sucking at a patch of skin on his abdomen. Zoro jerked in his touch, and Sanji released his skin.

“Zoro, I want your cock.” Sanji panted, reaching down to his lap. Just thinking about that fat cock choking him had a filthy amount of precome spilling down his dick. Luffy laughed and Zoro smirked, leaning down and smashing their lips together, thrills of pleasure shooting down Sanji’s spine as his mouth was dominated. Zoro pulled back, taking a look at the bed.

“Luffy, both of you need to move down until Sanji is on his back.” He ordered. Both of the other two shivered at the authority in his tone, and quickly complied. Zoro then shifted so that his thighs were straddling Sanji’s throat. He flexed them, and when Sanji felt his throat constrict, his dick jumped between Luffy’s fingers. The younger male lifted his thumb to the head of Sanji’s cock, teasing the slit, even as he shuffled to his knees.

“Fuck, Zoro, your back looks awesome.” Luffy panted. Sanji nipped at the Zoro’s thigh, smirking when he shivered. He then groaned as Luffy dropped down on to his cock, a high keened whine leaving him at the joy of being filled. 

“You wanted my cock, huh? Think you can handle it?” Zoro teased, slapping it against Sanji’s cheek. He turned a playful glare towards him as the precome smeared on his cheek. As Luffy began to bounce on Sanji’s cock, Zoro fed his own cock to Sanji, who eagerly relaxed his throat. When his dick hit the back of it and some precome dribbled down his throat, Sanji moaned.

“Fuck, he’s such a pretty cock slut.” Luffy moaned in return. Zoro leaned back, tugging Luffy’s face towards his so they could make out, even as one of his hands grabbed Sanji’s hair, setting a brutal pace with his hips as he fucked his face.

“A-ah!” Sanji choked out, eyes rolling at the feeling of his dick being encased in the warmth that was Luffy, and his throat was full of Zoro. That in combination with the sight of his two boyfriends making out was pushing him closer to the edge.

“I’m not gonna last long, guys.” Luffy panted when Zoro released his mouth.

“Neither am I.” Zoro grunted, and he twisted his fingers on Sanji’s hair. Sanji bucked up his hips, and suddenly it was over for all of them. Zoro came down Sanji’s throat, Luffy coated Zoro’s back and Sanji’s stomach, and Sanji filled Luffy with his come. Luffy leaned against Zoro’s back, panting as he came down off of his orgasm. Zoro’s eyes met Sanji, and he gently ran his fingers over his cheeks. “Good boy. Open your mouth for me.” He said. Sanji closed his eyes at the praise, his jaw dropping open. Zoro slid out, and then climbed off of the bed. Luffy curled up on Sanji’s chest, a please hum vibrating between them.

“Luffy?” Sanji asked, his voice hoarse. Luffy propped his chin up on his chest, a soft look in his eye. “Can you hand me my cigs?” He asked. Luffy nodded, lazily reaching over for the ashtray and cigarette packet. Zoro came in to the room, a couple of wet wipes and a dry towel in his hand. “Want one?” Sanji offered as Luffy pulled one out for him. Zoro shook his head, kissing Luffy, and then Sanji before rolling Luffy off of him.

“I’m good. Might go grab a beer in a bit.” He shrugged, setting to work on wiping them both off. Luffy played with Sanji’s hair as Sanji smoked. Once they were clean, Zoro walked away and came back with two bottles of water and a beer.

“You’re the best!” Luffy grinned, scooting over so he could climb between them. Zoro kissed the top of his head, relaxing as both of his partners curled up around him. Sanji reached over and cupped Luffy’s face, offering him a warm smile. Luffy kissed his palm, nuzzling in to it.

“You two are the best decision I ever made.” He murmured. Zoro went bright red as Luffy giggled, kissing his palm again.

“Ditto, Sanji.” He purred.

“To six months.” He muttered in embarrassment. Because he was dating a set of assholes they laughed at his red cheeks before kissing them.

* * *

It was very rare in his line of work that Law got to talk about a happy topic, especially with a subordinate.

One Saturday in June he was sitting at the table in Iceburg’s dining room sorting out some reports he had as Robin graded papers and Iceburg filled out his latest expense reports. Ace, Franky, Paulie, Luffy and Zoro were out back with all of the children, the occasional shriek of laughter reminding them of that.

Both Sabo and Rosinante were away on business trips for the weekend, and Sanji had to work, so for the first time in a long time their routine was similar to what it had been last fall.

“Law?” Iceburg called his attention. Law looked up, raising a curious brow. “If Paulie and I were to decide to adopt, is there anything we need to do?” He asked. Law’s brow knotted in confusion.

“File for adoption?” He suggested. Robin let out a quiet laugh as Iceburg rolled his eyes, glaring at Law.

“I meant do I need to ask your permission first.” He said.

“Oh.” Law murmured and he shook his head. “No, but if you need us to help expedite the process, let me know.” He shrugged. Iceburg let out a sigh of relief and Robin patted his arm.

“We weren’t sure how it worked in the Family.” She explained.

“We will take all the good news we can get.” Law said as he returned his eyes to the paperwork.

“Lawsy, food is here!” Luffy cried as he came running in to the room, holding out a hand for the money to pay the delivery driver. Law rolled his eyes, pulling out his wallet and passing Luffy enough for the bill and the tip.

“He can keep the tip.” Law said. Luffy nodded, running out of the room. Iceburg and Robin stood up to follow him so Law chose to do the same.

As he sat down amongst his friends, the sound of Luffy and Ace bickering and Franky’s shouts of “SUPER” being the reason for the majority of the volume in the room, his eyes wandered over to Iceburg and Paulie. He watched as Iceburg cupped Paulie’s face, a rare, tender look in his eye as he nodded. Paulie’s eyes widened and he grinned, leaning forward to kiss him.

Law looked away, a small smirk crossing his face.

For the first time in a long time he was able to help someone in a positive way. He might even be able to use his Family’s influence for good.

“It felt…nice, Cora-san.” Law said to his boyfriend that night on their phone call. As Rosinante agreed with him Law looked up at the night sky, a sense of peace settling over him.

So this is what happiness felt like, he mused.

* * *

Law’s good mood lasted the weekend and spilled over to their executive’s meeting on the 15th. 

“Something good happen, Law?” Trebol asked as Law spaced out again. He shook himself a bit to focus and he nodded.

“Iceburg and Paulie are thinking about adopting.” He explained. As his fellow executives let out congratulatory remarks he turned to see Doflamingo’s reaction. He had been expecting him to be elated but he was so very wrong.

The look on Doflamingo’s face was one he had only seen once before. It was full of rage, of fury, and it demanded bloodshed. Without thinking he jerked back in his seat in alarm. 

If the others noticed that they didn’t say anything, and Doflamingo looked away from him soon after. The meeting was concluded without fanfare and the two were left alone. Law tried to think about what in the hell he had done as Doflamingo locked the door.

“You know, Law, I thought we had an understanding between us.” Doflamingo began as he walked over to his desk. At the sound of a key turning Law sucked in a horrified gasp. As Doflamingo tossed the whip and the ball gag on to his desk, Law closed his eyes, mind scrambling to shut down.

It had been nearly two months since the ball gag had been used, and it had been almost four years since he had used the cat o' nines whip. He usually just used one of his riding crops or his favorite leather flogger.

“Doflamingo? Did I do something wrong?” He asked, hating how weak he sounded because of the shake to his voice. Doflamingo’s gaze snapped to his and he glared.

“Please, Law, you are more intelligent than that.” He said. Law shook his head, gripping tightly on to the arms of his chair as Doflamingo picked up the two items and a rope before walking back over to him.

**TRIGGER WARNING: RAPE/NON-CON STARTS HERE**

“What happens to those that leave my side, Law?” Doflamingo asked. “Strip.” He ordered. Law jumped up, and with shaking fingers he began to obey.

“They are punished and if that doesn’t work, killed.” He said. Doflamingo nodded, and then before Law could react the cat o nines was being slapped across his face. He let out a cry of pain as the knots dug in to his skin and he stumbled from the force of it. He could feel the blood dribbling from his lip, but he didn’t dare touch it, keeping his eyes on the floor as he managed to get his shirt off and began to work on his pants.

“That was the correct answer. Now, since you obviously know the answer to that question, tell me where you got the idea to bang my baby brother?” He asked, slapping the whip on to the table. The sound, while jarring, wasn’t enough to distract Law from the horror that he felt as it dawned on him what had pissed off Doflamingo.

“I-” He began to speak just for Doflamingo to backhand him this time, sending him tumbling to the floor.

“There is no correct answer here, Law. In fact, this isn’t even a decision you get to make.” He growled as he yanked Law’s pants off the rest of the way. “On your knees, hands above your head, wrists together.” He ordered. Swallowing the taste of blood, Law obeyed, body shaking from head to toe as his heart pounded in his ears.

He had been so very stupid. He should have told Doflamingo immediately after he and Rosinante started dating. He might have been able to talk him in to it, but now…Law swallowed his sorrow as the realization that his main source of happiness was once again out of his reach.

“Do you not remember who you belong to?” Doflamingo asked as he wound the rope around his wrists, tying them so tightly that he was sure he would lose feeling at some point.

“I be-” Law began only to let out a cry of pain as the cat o nines slashed down on his back next.

“No, you obviously don’t remember. You are mine. He is mine. You are nothing and have nothing without me, Trafalgar D. Water Law.” Doflamingo snarled, grabbing Law by his hair and dragging him up to his feet. Law winced from the pain, trying to fight the tears in his eyes.

“I’m so furious with you both.” Doflamingo continued, roughly shoving the ball gag between Law’s trembling lips. He tsked in disgust at Law’s tears and before Law knew what was happening he was suddenly blindfolded too. “Don’t cry, you little bitch. You know you had this coming.” He snapped, and Law suddenly found himself shoved on the table. He winced as his skin was harshly dragged across the smooth table top, knowing he would have a burn there.

“I can’t decide what to do with him. You are easy, little doll. I’ll just break you. Easy peasy.” Doflamingo said as he brought the whip down again. Law jolted away from the whip, tears streaming down his cheeks at the pain. “But my baby brother…I can’t kill him. That didn’t work the first time.” Law’s eyes widened in horror at that admission.

Doflamingo had shot Rosinante?

“But you know what? Maybe it’s been too long since the Rebellion. Maybe I can rip his head from his shoulders and then preserve it in a jar. Turn it in to a lamp that I keep in my bedroom so as I’m fucking you, you can look in to the face of the man you killed.” Doflamingo snarled, bringing the whip across his ass. Law let out an alarmed scream as the image came to his mind and his stomach rolled. He swallowed the vomit that rose in his throat, knowing he would choke on it with the gag in his mouth.

**TRIGGER WARNING: RAPE/NON-CON STOPS HERE**

The session continued for hours. At one point Law’s mind finally let him pass out and when he came too, he was still bound, gagged, blindfolded and bleeding on the table. But from the lack of sound, he assumed Doflamingo was gone.

With a lot of pained wiggling he managed to get on his knees and off of the table. With a wince he brought his arms down, his muscles screaming and cramping from the position they had been in for so long. When his ass grazed the floor and something got pushed in even deeper he realized it was one of Doflamingo’s favorite ribbed dildo. He forced his knees to keep him up just a little longer as he used his bound hands to push the blindfold off.

He wasn’t surprised to find all of the lights in the room off, but the pale glow of the moon shone behind the curtains, giving him just enough light to allow him to limp over to the desk. With his bound hands he turned on the light, wincing as his eyes protested the sudden change. When he noticed the note on the table next to his phone, he took it with trembling hands.

As expected, it was from Doflamingo.

_There will be no second chances. You are to cut off all contact with him immediately. I will give you until Sunday’s celebration to have done so. If you don’t, I’ll paint Chimney’s birthday cake red with his blood._

Law’s eyes widened and the note fluttered from his hand.

He could even picture it too. Chimney’s sweet smile as she looked at her cake. Her baby brother and cousin at her side, asking what she was going to wish for. And then the sound of a gunshot. Rosinante’s corpse dropping on to the table. The cake splattered with flesh and blood. And Doflamingo standing at the head of the table with a pleased smirk.

Without thinking he picked up his phone, a little slower and awkward than usual as his hands were still bound. He unlocked it, and opened up his text messages. Without looking at any of them he typed out what he had to do, hit send and then took out the battery. Biting back a sob he reached over and picked up the phone on Doflamingo’s desk. He dialed Ace’s number and pressed the speaker phone button to begin the call.

“Doffy?” Ace’s confused voice. Law shook his head, tapping against the speaker. “Oh. Done?” Ace asked, quickly picking up on the tap. This wasn’t the first time this had happened after all. Law tapped twice for confirmation. “Doflamingo’s office? I’m heading there now.” Ace said. Law let out another double tap before hanging up.

When Ace showed up, Law was still standing at the desk, staring down at his phone. Ace’s eyes widened with alarm and he quickly turned on the lights.

“Fuck.” Ace swore, undoing Law’s hands first. As he got the gag out he reached for the dildo but Law caught his wrist.

“Don’t know the damage.” He wheezed, throat strangely dry. Ace nodded, his brow furrowed in concern. When Ace went to pick up his phone he stopped him. Law placed the phone and battery on the note, and as he did so a wounded sound left him, an unbearable anguish washing over him.

“Come on, baby, hold it together until the shower.” Ace soothed, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek before running over to get his clothes.

Law was silent the entire way home, which didn’t surprise Ace. When they got in to the apartment it was to Chopper and Zoro waiting in the living room. The soft sounds of things moving in the kitchen implied Sanji was here too.

Law didn’t respond to much in the shower other than Ace’s instructions. Once he was clean and stitched up Ace sent Zoro and Chopper away, sinking onto his knees in front of Law and cupping his face.

“Baby…you haven’t looked like this since The Massacre.” Ace said in lieu of asking him what in the hell happened.

“The cake was going to be painted red.” Law murmured, looking up at the ceiling. Ace tilted his head back towards him, frowning.

“What cake?” Ace asked. Law swallowed as a scream of horror tried to escape as he imagined the lamp. He must have mentioned it because Ace inquired about it too.

“Ace.” Law whispered, bottom lip trembling.

“Oh baby, come here.” Ace sighed, pulling Law in to his arms. Law let out a sob as he was wrapped in Ace’s arms. Doflamingo never cared about this source of comfort, which was apparently all he was going to be allowed to have.

“I broke up with Cora-san.” He sobbed. He felt Ace stiffen as he realized what he said, and then what that meant.

“Oh Law. Honey, I’m so sorry.” Ace said and he began to shake with his own sorrow.

“I’m never going to be more than his little bitch. I was stupid to think I could be happy!” Law exclaimed before tilting his head back and screaming out his anguish. He could hear the alarmed muffle of Luffy waking to it and the concerned murmurs of the others but all he could feel was Ace tucking him against his throat and rocking him as he broke down.

* * *

When his screams began to grow hoarse Chopper forced his way in to the bathroom, slipping a needle in to his skin. As Law collapsed in to Ace’s lap, Ace let out a sigh of relief.

“Thanks.” He whispered, wiping at his own eyes. Chopper nodded, his own tears trailing down his face.

“Ace, let me take him.” Zoro said as he appeared in the doorway, and Chopper stepped back so Zoro could step in. Ace nodded, passing Law to Zoro’s waiting arms.

“Couch.” Ace said. Chopper helped him to his feet and the two wandered in to the living room. Luffy was clinging to Sanji, tears streaming down his face as Sanji stroked his hair, murmuring soothing things, even as his own eyes were red.

“Snookums, go hug Ace as I get everyone something warm to drink.” Sanji instructed. Luffy nodded, obediently rising to his feet and wrapping Ace in a tight hug.

“Oh Luffy.” Ace sobbed as Luffy held him.

“It’s okay Acey, I gotcha.” He said even as his own body shook with sobs.

Sanji pulled them apart a few minutes later, giving Ace a one armed hug before pulling Luffy back and slipping him a cup of tea.

“Come on, let’s all sit.” He said as he pushed Luffy over to Zoro’s side on the loveseat. Ace nodded, joining Law on the coach.

“Tonight was bad. I don’t have all of the details but from what I can gather Doflamingo found out about him and Rosi and didn’t take it well. There were some weird threats and I’m guessing that it’s over between Law and Rosi now.” Ace sighed.

“Poor Lawsy.” Luffy said mournfully, bottom lip trembling. Sanji cuddled into him which in turn pressed him against Zoro too, their close contact offering him the comfort he needed.

“I think that regardless of what happens, we should probably keep Rosinante away from Law. At least until Doflamingo calms down.” Ace sighed again, looking down at Law’s brushed and bloodied cheeks. The others nodded their agreement.

As Ace curled around Law that night he pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“I’m sorry about what happened baby, but I know that everything is going to work out someday. I promise.” He vowed. As if he heard him Law cuddled closer, a sigh falling from his lips. Ace just held him tighter, his tears falling until he too was asleep.

* * *

“So they broke up?” Sabo whispered to Sanji as he watched Law drink his weight in alcohol as he sat at Doflamingo’s side. Rosinante had been miserable for the last week but hadn’t elaborated on why, no matter how much Sabo or Koala tried to get it out of him. Sanji nodded.

“Yeah. It was really bad. Law was super upset the night it happened.” Sanji explained. Before Sabo could push him for details Ace tugged him away.

“Oof!” Sabo said as he had the breath knocked out of him as his chest collided with Ace’s chest.

“Wanna dance?” Ace asked as he tugged him towards the dance floor. 

This year’s Summer Festival doubled as the Family event because no one had had time to plan two. Because of that, Sabo had been allowed to come too.

“I’m a terrible dancer.” Sabo warned, even as he laughed as Ace spun him away from him. As he came back in to Ace’s arms his boyfriend dipped him and pressed a quick kiss to his lips, waggling his eyebrows.

“Good thing I’m good enough for both of us.”

Sanji shook his head as he watched them, even as his eyes slid back to Law. He hadn’t been sleeping, and the only thing he could keep down were light meals. As he watched Doflamingo card a hand through his hair Sanji forced himself to look away before his disgust was shown on his face.

“Super dancing moves, babe!” Franky called from the dance floor as he and Robin joined Ace and Sabo. The kids joined them too with Chopper and Luffy. Usopp brought out a shy Kaya too and Sanji couldn’t stop the grin that crossed his face.

“You good?” Zoro asked as he approached, passing him a glass of wine. Sanji nodded, gesturing to Luffy’s smiling face as he swapped Chimney for Sabo with Ace.

“Yeah. Just looking at our cutie.” He said, leaning in to Zoro’s warmth. Zoro’s hand rested at the base of his back and he leaned down to kiss him when suddenly the windows in the ballroom shattered and the power cut off.

* * *

“Mommy!” Chimney screamed in alarm as Gonbe cried from about four feet away from Robin’s current position. She all but dove over to them, scooping them both up in one movement.

“To area S.” Trebol ordered over the screams and Robin felt a hand on her arm.

“It’s just me.” Sabo’s voice said and she could hear Tyranno’s sniffles so he must have grabbed him.

“Come on, let’s go.” Iceburg ordered as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

“Daddy, what’s going on?” Laboon asked from somewhere behind them followed by Happo’s shrieks, which implied that all of the children were at least safe.

“Can you keep a secret?” Sabo whispered in Robin’s ear. She bumped his shoulder to show that she could. When he told her, her blue eyes widened in surprise even as she relaxed.

Well at least they would be safe.

“Okay, looks like we got the babies.” Sugar’s voice said as they entered a room full of light. Robin looked behind her and she let out a sigh of relief. Franky and Usopp were standing guard at the entrance.

Sugar was at the front of the room with Viola; Perona, Vivi, Mansherry, Carrot, Wanda and Rebecca were helping to distribute chairs to everyone; Giolla and Monet were talking into radios probably to those still upstairs.

“It's okay, Boonie.” Brook was saying to Laboon as his son trembled in his arms. His husband was standing with him, his arm around Brook’s boney shoulders.

Paulie took Chimney from her, offering his niece a reassuring grin before doing the same to his son, who was in Iceburg’s arms.

“Come now, Happo, Mommy and Daddy will be back soon.” Russian was soothing the crying baby.

“Here Kaya, let me help.” Nojiko offered as she sat down next to the blond haired woman who was organizing their medical supplies. Chopper and Merry were walking around confirming no one else was hurt. Nami wandered over to Sugar and Viola, discussing what they were seeing. Sabo squeezed Robin’s shoulder before going to join the others at the entrance.

_“Close it.”_ Law’s voice crackled from a radio a few minutes later and without another word they closed and locked the door. Franky took Chimney from Paulie and pulled Robin and Gonbe in to his other arm. As Robin met her husband’s gaze, she knew that her’s was just as concerned as his was.

* * *

“Son of a bitch.” Doflamingo swore as Law shoved him in to the secret passage behind his throne.

“Come on, you know Crocodile isn’t here. We need to make sure we can lead the attack.” Law said, tugging on his hand to lead him along.

“I’m going to kill that bastard.” Doflamingo vowed and Law forced himself to push down memories of a similar threat he had made recently.

They walked into the control room to find Buffalo and Caesar already seated and taking command.

“Where are we?” Doflamingo asked as Law observed the cameras.

It appeared the battle had broken in to two parts: Pica had led Baby 5, Don Sai, Gladius, and Trebol outside of the palace to fight the enemies that were out there.

In the throne room there was a ton of random fights happening between various grunts and Ace/Zoro/Sanji/Luffy and Jinbei

But the main fights were against the extremely obvious generals.

* * *

Senor Pink jumped back as Lao G ducked the extremely large and heavy looking baseball bat that swung their way.

“Who in the hell are you supposed to be?” Lao G asked. The man let out a slow laugh before swinging the bat again.

“Name’s Mr. 4. Mr. 0 sends his regards.” He laughed again. Lao G caught the bat this time, grunting with effort because of how heavy it was.

“Well we can’t wait to send your bruised body back to your master.” Senor Pink said as he sent a punch towards Mr. 4’s face.

Across the room Gimlet and Dellinger stood back to back as they tried to keep track of a large woman that kept appearing from the direction of the floor, almost like she was a mole.

“Got her!” Machivise declared as he slammed his entire body down, cracking the floor from the impact.

“No you don’t! Miss Merry Christmas is too fast for you, fatty!” The woman laughed as she somehow appeared from under him, punching him up.

“How does that even work?” Gimlet asked as Dellinger let out a giggle, raising a leg to kick at her. He managed to trip her and he beamed.

“Yay! I can’t wait to stab this bitch.” He purred, causing his friend to roll his eyes.  
The main battle was against a tall man with dark hair and eyes who stared at Diamante as if he was bored.

“It’d be easier if you told your boss to come talk to mine.” He sighed. Diamante scoffed.

“Crocy had his chance to talk years ago.” He said as he lunged towards him. The man managed to block his attack and had the nerve to yawn to boot.

“Crocodile isn’t my boss. Lucci’s gonna be pissed to hear that you guys think so. Blueno, by the way.” Blueno added. Diamante scowled, managing to break past his block.

“I don’t give a damn who you are or who you work for, get the hell out of our palace.”

* * *

“Lucci?” Law asked, frowning at the name. Doflamingo turned to Buffalo who was furiously typing on his computer. 

“Got him…but Master Joker, he’s the head of CP9.” Caesar said in confusion. Doflamingo’s eyes narrowed.

“What in the hell is the government doing with Crocodile?” He murmured.

“CP…9.” Law murmured, trying to think about why that name gave him a sense of déjà vu.

“It’s not uncommon for the government’s silent assassin’s to have their own agendas. So long as it doesn’t directly impact the government, they don’t give a damn.” Buffalo added.

“That’s true. Hmmm.” Doflamingo let out a thoughtful hum as he considered this twist.

* * *

“Damn it Sanji, just go with the rest of the civvies.” Zoro scowled as he sliced one of the grunts with Wado. Sanji scoffed, kicking away another.

“Please, moss-head, I’m more helpful here than there. Plus it’s kinda hot to fight side by side, don’t you think?” He said with a wink as he kicked a man’s teeth in. Zoro smirked back at him, stabbing a man as he stalked over to Sanji, grabbing his waist. Sanji spun around and aimed a kick to a man’s throat as Zoro thrust Wado behind him at another.

“You have a point.” He said, nipping Sanji’s ear before leaving his side.

“Zoro, stop getting horny during a fight!” Ace chided as he lit his fist on fire and slammed it in to an attacker’s stomach.

“But Acey, it’s so hot!” Luffy whined. Ace (and Law from where he was watching) rolled his eyes, scowling at the troublesome three.

“You are monsters. Horny monsters.” He said.

A loud scream from near the windows was heard and everyone paused to watch as Machivise slammed down on a pinned down Miss Merry Christmas. When he got to his feet a pair of Dellinger’s horns were in her abdomen.

* * *

“One down, two to go.” Law said as he turned towards the cameras that were focused on the other two. Doflamingo wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him close.

“Don’t worry, Lawsy. It will be over soon and we’ll send them back to Crocodile in a bloody box.” He grinned. Law shivered, squeezing his arms from where he had them folded over his chest. Doflamingo’s bloodlust was very intense this month, it seems.

Back on the main floor Senor Pink managed to get the bat away from Mr. 4. He effortlessly lifted it over his shoulder as Lao G moved in, hands flying as he hit all of his pressure points. With a groan Mr. 4 collapsed.

“Nighty night.” Senor Pink said before promptly dropping the bat on to his face.

“Nice Dad!” Gimlet grinned from where he and Dellinger were helping to knock out the last few grunts. Ace and the others were beginning to pile the bodies together behind them. Senor Pink nodded before turning to watch Diamante’s fight.

“So why work with Crocy? Speaking from past experience, it’s a bad move.” Diamante asked as he was once again blocked by Blueno’s infuriating defense.

“Not my place to say. But I will say that moving forward it's Lucci’s game instead.” He said.

“What the fuck?” Law asked, sharing a confused look with Doflamingo.

“Ugh, whatever. I’ll cut him down too.” Diamante sighed before pulling his sword from his waist.

“Nice.” Zoro said from behind him, and that’s when he noticed the noise from the fights had stopped.

He and Blueno clashed as he moved forward. No matter how good his blocks were, steel would always win over flesh and before long Diamante had him pinned to the floor.

“Sleep you bastard.” Diamante snarled before bringing his foot down and smashing Blue’s face in.

A slow clap was heard from the throne and all of them looked up as Doflamingo exited from behind it, Law following behind him.

“Brilliant defense, everyone. Now let’s get these sacks of flesh on a cargo ship and send it to Crocodile with a bow on top. Make sure you sign it _“Go burn in hell, Love, Doflamingo”_ ” He laughed. As Diamante joined him Law shared a disgusted glance with Ace.

* * *

That battle brought about several changes to Law’s life. The first is that he and Robin were now knee deep in as much research as they could get their hands on about CP9. A week after the attack and they hadn’t found anything, which was infuriating.

“We have no leads at all.” Law sighed to Doflamingo as he brought him up to speed on their latest afternoon of fruitless research. Doflamingo shrugged, rising from his chair and wandering over to cup Law’s face.

“The World Government is full of sneaky bastards and hidden agendas. I’m sure they will reveal their true purpose before too much longer.” He said. Law frowned.

“Why aren’t you concerned about it?” He asked. It was downright disturbing how nonchalant a paranoid bastard like Doflamingo was taking the news of his most recent failure. Doflamingo laughed at that, leaning down to kiss Law.

“Oh little doll, you’re moving in with me. Nothing could ruin that for me. We’ll have such fun together.” He crooned. Law resisted the urge to shiver.

“I’m moving back to the palace temporarily to oversee the repairs and have more room to research.” He corrected, even as his stomach turned at the thought. Doflamingo laughed again, tugging Law up and in to his arms.

“But I live in the palace. It’s my palace. Therefore, you are moving in with me.” He explained. Law closed his eyes as he was kissed again, and as Rosinante’s kind eyes came to his mind he hardened his resolve and became the compliant doll that Doflamingo preferred.

If Law was being honest, this was a long time coming. Ever since Doflamingo had started having sex with him he had been pushing for this move. Law had always managed to talk him out of it before, but when he came home two nights in a row to Rosinante sitting on his doorstep he knew he had to do something.

All contact had been cut off completely. He was barred from going in to Family areas of any of the clubs. Ace never let him in to the apartment, and if he had come to the palace searching for him, Law hadn’t heard about it.

With each day that passed since their abrupt breakup, as Doflamingo’s joy grew, Law’s despair did in turn. It was hitting the point where he wasn’t sure why he even tried to be happy in the first place.

Didn’t he tell himself a few months ago that he was never going to be happy? What in the hell had he been thinking?

Of course none of his roommates took the news of his move back to the palace well. As was expected, Ace was the most against the move.

Even as Law was packing his bags he was trying to talk him out of it.

“Enough, Ace. It’s for the best. Rosinante keeps camping out here, and it’s no big deal if I temporarily relocate my office from The Birdcage to the palace. It’s only until he lets it go.” Law said. Ace shook his head, grabbing Law’s shoulders and turning him to face him.

“This is a terrible idea, Law. He’ll-” 

“I know.” Law cut him off with a flat tone. “But it also is keeping him happy, which means he’s not as homicidal as usual. Which means that Cora-san is safe.” He said, tone going soft. Ace sighed, pulling Law in to a hug.

“Love sucks, huh?” He asked. Law nodded, returning Ace’s hug as he soaked up the last bit of comfort he would have for a while.

It did, but for Rosinante’s safety, Law would do anything that he could.

* * *

Sabo sighed as he looked over his report from last month.

“I don’t bring good news. I think things are starting to take a turn for the worse.” He announced with a grim expression on his face. Koala squeezed his hand, nodding with his assessment.

“Why?” Shanks asked, picking up his report.

“The attack on the palace revealed to them that our sister cell is involved with Crocodile. I’m confident it won’t be tracked back to us, but it has Law sniffing around the CP sectors.” He explained. Sengoku shrugged at that, sharing a look with Tsuru.

“Your real name isn’t on file, so I’m not too worried about that. Just keep under the radar and you’ll be fine.” He said. When Sabo grimaced, he frowned. “There’s more?” He asked. Sabo nodded, looking down at his hands.

“…Law has moved back to the palace. With him goes my main source of information, sir.” He admitted.

“He what?!” Rosinante shouted, slamming his hands down on the table as his body shook with rage. Sabo looked up and met his gaze with a sad nod.

“Yeah. Two days ago. Ace was hysterical after. From what he told Ace it’s so he has more space to research us, but I can’t see Ace being that upset because of that. There is obviously something more going on.” He said.

“Ah, perhaps the rumors of abuse?” Tsuru suggested. As Sabo nodded Rosinante’s eyes narrowed.

“Yeah, I think so. He’s been acting weird for a few weeks too, so something definitely happened. I’ll try and keep as close of an eye on it as I can.” He promised.

As the meeting continued Rosinante seethed in his seat.

He was confident that Law had moved out because Doffy had told him too, probably to more effectively keep them apart. Knowing his anger, Rosinante hadn’t confronted him yet because he didn’t want to put Law at risk for the backlash, but if he was already in the thick of it...

“Rosi.” Sabo said quietly as they left the meeting.

“Yes, Sabo?” He asked, forcing himself to shrug off his anger for now.

“…I don’t know what happened between you and Law, but I think if anyone can fix this, it’s you. Just don’t be stupid as you do it. I don’t want to lose you to that psycho.” He said. He turned and met Sabo’s earnest gaze with a masked one of his own.

“I’m working on a plan now. We’ll see.” He said before walking away, leaving Sabo to watch him with concerned eyes.

* * *

Crocodile laughed as he reviewed Blueno’s report once more.

As was expected of Doflamingo, he had sent back all of Crocodile’s forces severely injured and bleeding out by cargo freight a few days after the attack. They had lost about 20% of their man power, but it was totally worth it for this kind of leverage.

“Wow, I don’t know why I’m surprised. He always had a thing for taking dolls and breaking them. It’s his favorite hobby.” Crocodile said as a bitter smile crossed his face.

“But Trafalgar Law is also one of his executives. Maybe they’re more involved than just a casual fuck here or there.” Lucci suggested. Crocodile shook his head, passing the report back to his partner.

“No. Even if Law isn’t involved with Doflamingo emotionally, he is undoubtedly his. Which means we might have an ally. Oh how I would love to get my hands on his little toy.” He sighed as he imagined it. Lucci sighed, stroking Hattori.

“The mission objective hasn’t changed just because Doflamingo is as crazy as he seems. Even if we get Law, we still need to plan for the invasion.” He pointed out. Crocodile nodded, looking over at the other report they had received.

“So they agreed to it?” He asked, flipping open the folder. As he spread out five images he couldn’t help but roll his eyes at their flamboyant color schemes. Bon Clay was going to be thrilled.

“Got the confirmation from the Supreme Commander today. They can be here by October, which fits in to our timeline perfectly.” Lucci said. Crocodile nodded, but he picked up a sixth picture, titling his head to the side as he examined it.

“Lucci…what does he have to do with them?” He asked, showing him the picture. Lucci took it, raising a curious brow as he remembered who it was.

“Wasn’t he at the fight? Huh. Maybe we already have an ally.” He suggested. Crocodile nodded, putting the picture back down as a satisfied smile crossed his face.

“Oh Doffy. I’m so close to completely having my revenge I can taste it. And after all of the shit you put me through, I know that it will be worth every minute of your pain.” He said. 

Lucci rolled his eyes as his partner began to ramble madly to himself again. Honestly all of Baroque Works was a shit show. The only member he had met that seemed to have it together was Mr. 1, but he was so stuck on Crocodile that it was wasted talent.

He wasn’t convinced that Spandam’s plan was going to work. Crocodile was too unstable, too bent on revenge for them to successfully take back Dressrosa completely. After all, surely Doflamingo had several people waiting to step up if he fell?

Well, he mused as he picked up the folder of their new subordinates, that’s why they had brought in them.

If you wanted to completely tear apart a nation, they were the people to bring in.

“I’m going to check up on Blueno.” He said. Crocodile waved him away and so Lucci left him to his ramblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *offers tissues* It's going to be okay, guys. I believe in happy endings. I also believe in getting angsted along the way. Next chapter will hopefully end on a happier note.
> 
> Also, our full cast has been revealed! To no one's surprise (probably because I'm not very good at being vague lol), Rob Lucci is Crocodiles partner-in-crime


	10. Year 2 - July

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! This chapter is one of the shorter ones, but I mean it had a goal, I accomplished it, and there really wasn't much else to it.

Donquixote Doflamingo and Rosinante had always been as different as the night and the day. Where Doflamingo was ambitious, eager to get ahead of the curve, Rosinante was laid back and content to wait for things to come to him.

Growing up, the people around them said that Doflamingo was a cheerful, bold child that would lead others to greatness; trailing after him was his shadow, his timid, gloomy baby brother that was content to follow.

After Whitebeard’s death, their Family would whisper that Doflamingo was critical of those around him, and very harsh in his criticism of their failures. But after he had rattled them down, Rosinante would find them and reassure them in that gentle tone of his that everything was perfectly fine, and they would do better next time. 

_“You’re too lenient, Rosi.”_ Doflamingo had scowled at him once. Rosinante shrugged from where he was curled up in a chair in his office.

_“If I’m not lenient with them, Doffy, you’ll scare them from trying harder next time.”_ He had murmured.

Doflamingo had laughed, calling Rosinante naïve and stupid but with clear affection in his voice as he said it.

But a lot had changed over the years. In the seven years they had been apart, he had grown a backbone. He wasn’t as much of a pushover anymore. 

This new Rosinante wasn’t going to let his big brother rule his life anymore.

As he walked in to the palace, a determined look in his eye, those that knew him watched with wide eyes.

And when he walked in to his brother’s office and ordered everyone out, a stunned silence fell over the room.

“You heard him: out.” Doflamingo ordered after a few minutes. Everyone scrambled to gather their things, quickly fleeing from the room. Once they were gone Rosinante shut the door before walking over to his desk, sitting down in one of the chairs. An awkward silence fell between them as Rosinante’s determination wavered under Doflamingo’s intimidating gaze.

“Well, Rosi?” Doflamingo asked, the annoyance clear in his voice. Rosinante looked down at his desk and when he spotted Law’s phone next to a stack of papers his rage came back in full force.

“Law and I were dating up until about a month ago.” He announced without preamble. Doflamingo leaned back in his chair, feigning innocent surprise even as his eyes narrowed behind his sunglasses as he tried to see where he was going with this.

“And?” Doflamingo prompted when the silence dragged on. Rosinante glared, squaring his shoulders as he straightened up in his chair.

“I got a random text message in the early hours of one morning stating that it was over. No matter how many times I’ve called him, no matter how many times I’ve texted him, I’ve never got a response from him. Hell, I can’t even find him. Since that text it’s like he’s fallen off the face of the earth.” Rosinante explained, his frustration clear on his face. Doflamingo let out a false sympathetic noise, reaching forward to squeeze his brother’s shoulder in a comforting gesture.

His hand was smacked away as Rosinante shot to his feet.

“And by some coincidence, he just so happened to move in to the palace for a couple of weeks.” He said flatly.

“What in the hell are you implying, Rosinante?” Doflamingo asked, his lip pulling back in a snarl as the back of his hand stung from the slap. Who in the hell was this man standing before him? It sure as fuck wasn’t his docile baby brother.

“He is not something you get to rip away from me like some damned toy, Doflamingo.” Rosinante said. Doflamingo snorted, shifting back in his chair.

“Oh please, Rosi. You’re overreacting.” He rolled his eyes. “Law is my little doll. When I noticed that all of the sex you were having was starting to impact his work, it made sense to step in. He’s my favorite and I care about him. And of course I simply suggested that he end your relationship, not break off all contact with you. That’s his choice.” He shrugged. Rosinante turned away and began to pace, too restless to keep still.

So Doffy did play a part in Law’s disappearance…

“I don’t buy that for a second.” He finally said. “For starters, Law and I never even got that far. As I’m sure you’re aware he has a slight touch aversion.” Rosinante pointed out. Doflamingo masked his surprise. He had been so sure they were sleeping together… “I’ve watched you order relationships be cut off before, Doffy. I know the signs. I’m willing to bet that I’m not the first person you’ve had Law break off all contact with because you’re irrationally jealous.”

“Oh don’t be dramatic, Rosi. I’ve never had Law break up with anyone. As far as I can tell, the only person he’s ever dated has been you. I’m sorry that it didn’t work out, and I’m more than happy to buy you a drink to help you get over your heartbreak. Maybe by the holidays you two can reconcile.” Doflamingo suggested, turning to reach for the bottle of alcohol he kept in his drawer.

“I love him, Doflamingo.” Rosinante’s soft words had Doflamingo pausing, turning his gaze to his baby brother. He was shocked as he watched Rosinante’s face slip in to a devastated expression, his cheeks heating with his distress.

“Rosi…” Doflamingo murmured, stunned. That snapped Rosinante’s mask back in to place and he glared.

“You always overreact to these kinds of things. You think that people close to you can’t love you and love another. Well I love you, Doffy. You’re my big brother, and I’d do anything for you. But I also love Law.” Rosinante declared. Doflamingo let out an irritated sigh, gesturing for Rosinante to sit back down. After a few minutes he did, a cautious look on his face.

Doflamingo wasn’t sure what in the hell to do about this situation. On one hand, he was elated that despite his involvement with his baby brother, Law still belonged to him first and foremost. He even faked a touch aversion to help solidify that. Doflamingo had to reward his little doll for that brilliant scheme later. On the other hand, if this fling was as innocent as Rosi was implying that it was, then he didn’t see the harm in letting it continue. It had obviously made them both happy.

And his Rosinante…his shy, crybaby brother had finally grown a pair in the last seven years. And he was using those balls to try and ask Doflamingo to give him back his happiness.

“Be that as it may, there is still the conflict of interest with you working for the Marines, Rosinante. Law could be forced to choose between his Family and you. I can’t take that chance.” He finally said. Instead of wilting in dismay as he had hoped, Rosinante’s resolve hardened and he glared.

“We don’t even talk about work when we’re together. Loving me does not mean that he’s disloyal to you. What in the hell will it take to make you realize that?!” Rosinante exclaimed, his tone angry and frustrated and just a little bit sad too. Doflamingo resisted the urge to roll his eyes. This obviously wasn’t going to go away.

His little doll had been more subdued since the breakup, Doflamingo had noted. It was as if he had lost his spark, and honestly it was very dissatisfying to him. Rosi’s distress was starting to grate on his nerves too. Maybe…

“You really haven’t hit that yet?” Doflamingo asked, wanting confirmation of this surprising little detail. His doll was so delectable he didn’t know how anyone could resist him. He sure as hell couldn’t. Rosinante blushed, his glare changing from one of anger to one of embarrassment.

“Not that it’s any of your business but no. I…want to wait until he’s ready.” Rosinante admitted, a small smile crossing his face.

It was so love-struck that it made Doflamingo disgusted. With a frustrated sigh he looked up at his ceiling.

“And if he’s never ready? How can you be satisfied by that?” He asked. Rosinante rolled his eyes, a look of…pity in them when they met Doflamingo’s again.

“Oh Doffy. Love and sex don’t have to be one in the same. If the most I ever get to do is hold Law close to me for the rest of my life, that’s enough.” He said. Doflamingo rolled his eyes, quickly growing irritated by his brother’s stupidity. This gushy, rose tinted world he lived in was going to blow up in his face some day. 

“Well…I suppose that if it’s really as innocent as you say it is there isn’t any reason to stop you from trying to get him back. You have my blessing, but only if you make sure that this doesn’t interfere with his work.” Doflamingo said, turning his gaze back to Rosinante. His eyes were wide with surprise, and an elated giggle escaped him as he jumped up from his chair.

“Really? You mean it?” Rosinante asked, and Doflamingo scoffed as he leaned over and pulled him in to a hug. “Thanks, Doffy.” He sighed happily. A wave of nostalgia fell over Doflamingo and he couldn’t help the way he hugged his baby brother tightly. It had been way too long since he was the reason Rosinante was happy.

As he watched him go, Doflamingo lit a cigarette and turned to look out his window over all of Dressrosa.

Later that evening, when his doll was getting dressed again Doflamingo watched him.

“Law?” He asked. Law froze, turning to look at him. Doflamingo sat up, admiring the fresh scratches he could see across Law’s chest. With a content purr he cuddled into his pillow. “Have you ever slept with anyone else? It's okay, you can be honest. I’m just curious.” He said. Law stared at him with such an incredulous face that Doflamingo couldn’t help but reach out and tug him back into bed. Law let out a quiet huff of protest but came easily enough.

“…only with you. Or only had sex when you told me too.” Law admitted. Doflamingo nodded, pleased that Rosinante hadn’t lied to him. He tilted Law’s face up to meet his gaze.

“And who do you belong to?” He asked next. Law kept his gaze steady, his mask as impenetrable as ever.

“Donquixote Doflamingo.” He said without hesitation. Doflamingo nodded, rewarding him with a deep kiss. As he undressed Law for a second time, he couldn’t help but feel bad for Rosi.

He was just setting himself up for heartbreak.

* * *

Rosinante couldn’t believe that had worked. He couldn’t help it as his grin became genuine in its happiness, unlike the childlike one he had just forced for Doflamingo. Despite his big brother’s words, Rosinante wasn’t as naïve or stupid as he had led him to believe.

He knew more than either Law or Doffy were telling him.

But when Tsuru had mentioned at the last meeting that sometimes to win you have to pretend to lose, he had got this idea in to his head.

A relieved huff of laughter left him as he slid in to his car and with shaking fingers he dialed Ace’s number.

_“Rosi?”_ Ace asked, tone wary. Rosinante couldn’t blame him for that. For the last month he had been his biggest adversary on his quest to find and confront Law. He was sure Ace was exhausted.

“Can I come over? I need to talk to you.” He asked. Ace didn’t respond at first, and just when Rosinante decided he was going to come over anyway, Ace sighed.

_“He’s not here, but fine.”_ He grumbled.

“I don’t want him there. See you soon.” He said before hanging up.

He made it to the apartment in record time. Ace was sitting on the couch, the apartment quiet for once. Rosinante nodded at him, stumbling a few times before he managed to make it to the couch. Ace had an amused grin on his face as he managed to get settled that quickly slipped away as he took in Rosinante’s expression.

“I confronted Doffy about Law.” He started, not wanting to waste any time. Ace’s eyes narrowed.

“Why in the hell did you do that?” He asked as he crossed his arms.

“Because I’m in love with him, Ace.” Rosinante said, smiling as he got to say it again to someone else. It was like with each repeat, another piece of Rosinante became lighter. Ace’s eyes softened and he reached out, taking his hand.

“Oh Rosinante. I’m sorry.” He said. Rosinante shook his head.

“Don’t be. Doffy gave us his blessing.” He said. Ace frowned.

“There is no way in hell he did. He’s the reason-” Ace snapped his mouth shut, but Rosinante didn’t need him to finish it. He already knew.

“I know. About the abuse.” He said. Ace frowned.

“How-” He tried to ask, but Rosinante waved him off.

“We don’t have time. I need your help.” He said.

* * *

“Baby, you’re really tense tonight. Are you sure you don’t wanna just go home and take a bath together or something?” Sabo asked as they walked in to the Birdcage. Ace nodded, even as he tugged Sabo closer, soaking up his warmth.

“Yeah…I can’t tell you yet why we need to be here but I’m needed here for Law and I need you here for me.” He said softly. Sabo’s eyes widened briefly before they softened and he slid his arms around Ace’s waist, tugging him closer.

“I’m here, promise.” He murmured as their lips met. He tensed as Law walked up to him, scowling.

“Ugh, Ace, you’re lucky my laptop was here. I’m so behind on these reports it’s going to take me hours to finish them.” He glared. Ace let out a sheepish laugh, rubbing the back of his head. Sabo’s arms tightened just a bit around his waist to help settle his anxiety, even as he turned his smile to Law.

“We can carpool back together after, Law. I’ll drive.” Sabo offered. Law dropped his glare as he turned to Sabo and he nodded.

“Thanks. It’s nice not to be the only adult for once.” He said with another glare at Ace before wandering upstairs to his office.

Sabo pulled Ace over to the bar and fed him a few shots to help settle his nerves. After the last one Ace planted a grateful kiss on his lips that grew heated. Even Baby’s teasing didn’t interrupt it, but when Rosinante walked in, Ace tensed and pulled back. He nodded and Rosinante sent him a smile before wandering upstairs. Sabo watched the interaction with curious eyes before turning them to his boyfriend.

“…without going in to too much detail, Law and Doflamingo have a complicated relationship. So when Law and Rosi started dating and Law didn’t tell Doflamingo, he got super pissed. That’s why they broke up.” He explained.

“Oh. Law and Doffy?” Sabo asked in surprise. He knew they were close but he hadn’t realized that close. Ace nodded. “So Doffy wouldn’t have cared if he had been honest? Man, no wonder Law stayed at the palace for a while” He mused. Ace masked his wince as Sabo took his words the wrong way, but it wasn’t like he could correct him so in the end he nodded.

“Yeah. Well Rosi went to talk to Doflamingo about it and apparently they’ve come to an understanding. So that’s why Rosi’s here.” Ace explained. Sabo nodded, looking down at his glass.

“I…can’t imagine a betrayal like that. I’m sure it was like a slap to the face for Doflamingo. I’m glad we can be honest with each other, Ace.” He said with a smile that had his stomach turning from the lies pouring out of him.

Ironically the one Ace gave him back was just as fake and as they kissed, their lies mixed together.

* * *

Law had had better weeks. Hell, he had had better months.

Since he and Rosinante broke up, his life had become a blur of research and sex. He saw Robin more than he saw Ace these days. He had moved back home a few days ago since Rosinante had finally stopped trying to corner him, and he was honestly ready to move back towards normal.

It was as much of a relief to him as it broke his heart. He knew it was for the best, but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt to see his ex finally give up on him.

Law let out an irritated sigh as his headache flared up again. When his stomach let out an answering rumble he realized it was because he had forgotten to eat again. He bent down to find a granola bar when he heard the door open. He ignored it, figuring it was Ace. When he sat up a few minutes later, his hard won snack fell from his lax fingers.

Standing before him was Rosinante. And the look on his face…Law had never seen him so determined before.

“Rosinante.” He finally forced himself to say, even as the blood drained from his face. He was in no condition, mentally or emotionally, to handle this confrontation. And then Rosinante gave him that damned grin that promised him everything would be okay and Law forgot to breath.

“We need to talk, Law.” He said. Before Law could come up with an excuse so they could do the opposite of that, Rosinante sat down in his chair. When Law looked past him, he noticed the door was closed.

He sighed as he realized he had finally been cornered.

An awkward silence fell between them. When Rosinante broke it, it was to say the last thing he would have ever expected to hear from him.

“You know, Law. We have a lot in common. But one of the biggest differences between us is that you’re a shitty liar and I’m not. Talk about a plot twist.” He said, and despite the dry humor Law swore the room dropped in temperature as a chill fell over him.

“What in the hell are you talking about?” Law snapped, not in the mood to dance around whatever the hell he had come to say. Rosinante must have sensed that because he leaned forward, his face more serious than it had ever been before.

“I know. About Doffy.” Rosinante said. Law’s eyes widened and just as he was about to panic, Rosinante continued. “He hits you, Law. Threatens you. And when he became so jealous of our relationship, he forced you to break up with me.”

Law couldn’t help the sigh of relief that left him as he realized Rosinante only knew about the violence. He didn’t actually know everything. Rosinante misinterpreted his sigh and he scooted forward, eyes full of compassion.

“No.” Law forced himself to say. He leaned back in his chair, trying in vain to put more distance between them. Just because he knew didn’t change anything. Doflamingo had promised his head in a lamp, and Law wasn’t going to be the reason it got put there. “It’s none of your business what happens between us. I told you that it’s over in that text message, and that’s that. Can’t you take a fucking hint?” Law snapped, but even he could hear the note of a plea in his words. 

Rosinante’s eyes narrowed, and Law swallowed against the lump in his throat. Why couldn’t he just drop it? Just let him go?

“Damn it, Law, just admit it to me. It’s okay. You don’t have to hide it anymore. Doffy knows too. I already talked it over with him.” He said. Law felt everything around him go numb as Rosinante continued on. Time seemed to slow and the sound faded away, being replaced by the loud pounding of Law’s own heart. As he watched his lips move, all Law could think about was the phrase “Doffy knows. I already talked it over with him.”

Rosinante had gone to confront Doflamingo? And had walked away from the palace alive?

_Until tonight._ His dark heart thought the words he wouldn’t dare.

“Oh my god.” He whispered as he realized just what that meant. He shot up from his chair, flinching as it rolled back and hit the wall behind him, the noise strangely violent. “Rosinante, you’re in danger.” He said urgently, even as he began to search for the gun he kept in his desk.

“Law-” Rosinante tried to say but Law cut him off.

“No, listen to me damn it. Don’t you understand that there is no talking with him? He is so angry with me. He will-” _Paint the cake red and fashion your head in to a lamp._ Law’s stomach rolled at the thought and he swayed on his feet, tears burning his eyes.

At the first gentle touch to his back he flinched away.

“It’s okay, I’m not going to hurt you.” Rosinante murmured. Law shook his head, pushing Rosinante aside as he walked over to the table that had his office phone. He pressed the first speed dial number and then hung up, knowing Ace would come up soon to help him. “Law, he told me-”

“He lied! Don’t you understand anything? Rosinante, he killed Marco. He killed Bepo, he killed Shachi, and he killed Penguin. Hell, he took Zoro’s eye! He’s a complete madman that doesn’t like to share, and now he’s going to kill you.” His voice broke as his throat tightened with his panic. When Rosinante’s hands landed on his shoulders he jerked away, the sudden movement causing the room to spin as his body finally decided enough was enough.

“Law!” Rosinante called out in surprise, catching him before he could hit the floor. As he was pulled against Rosinante’s chest, his wide, warm and safe chest, Law finally snapped.

“Please, Cora-san. Go. I can’t lose you again.” He whispered as his tears streamed down his face. To his frustration Rosinante sat down, tucking him under his chin. “No, go. Now. Hurry.” He urged, his shaking hand slapping against Rosinante’s chest to try and stress the importance of his orders.

“Oh Law. He really meant it. Look, he gave me your phone.” He said, and as Law was handed the phone, his eyes widened.

“No!” He screamed, forcing himself out of Rosinante’s arms and on to the floor. He curled over until he was sobbing in to knees.

It was a false olive branch, he just knew it. Which meant that Rosinante was going to die tonight, possible in this room. There could even be snipers outside, watching them as they had this confrontation.

And Law’s white carpet would be stained red. He gagged at the thought, pushing himself up just enough to spill the bile and water from his throat. Suddenly Ace was there, rubbing his back.

“Ace, the carpet-” He tried to say as he heaved.

“Is white, Law. He’s telling the truth.” Ace murmured, hand continuing its soothing ministrations.

“Law, he knows that you will remain loyal to him no matter what. We’re not a threat to him and he sees this now.” Rosinante said from where he still sat on the floor, just a few steps away.

“No, you’re lying. He’s lying. I can’t-” Law choked as his mind quickly began to spiral.

* * *

Rosinante met Ace’s gaze as Law began to mumble incoherent things that didn’t make much sense to either of them. His form looked so small curled up over the soiled carpet, his fingers buried impossibly deep in the shag. His entire frame shook as he sobbed, a gut wrenching, agonized, devastated thing that tore deep into both of them.

There would be no reasoning with him while he was like this, Ace knew. And apparently Rosinante knew it too.

“I got him, Ace. Go home with Sabo.” Rosinante murmured. Something in his sentence struck a chord in Law because he suddenly sat up and threw himself at Rosinante. Ace stepped back, heart breaking as Law let out an agonized wail and buried his face in to Rosinante’s neck.

“I’m sorry. Don’t go.” He sobbed out.

“I’m not going anywhere, Law.” Rosinante murmured, tucking him close to his chest. Ace swallowed back his tears and he forced himself to leave the room, knowing that his comfort wasn’t what Law needed now.

He stumbled down the stairs, not really seeing them as his own tears blurred his vision. Sabo’s arms were suddenly around him. As soon as his mind caught up with the warmth of his boyfriend’s body, Ace crumbled in to Sabo’s arms, clinging tightly.

“Oh Ace.” Sabo murmured as Ace sobbed in to his shoulder.

“He’s in so much pain, and he’s so afraid.” Ace managed to say. Sabo began to rub soothing circles over his back, murmuring comforting things into his ear.

“Shh, honey, I got you.” He said, tugging them into the empty employee lounge nearby. He sat down on a nearby chair, tugging Ace onto his lap.

“What kind of best friend am I if I can’t spare him from this, Sabo?” Ace managed to say through his tears.

“You can’t fix everything for everyone, hon. I know, it sucks, but it’s the truth. Besides, Rosi’s got him. They are hurting because of one another. It stands to reason that healing begins with them too.” He pointed out.

Ace seemed to think about that for a few minutes, and his sobs began to die down.

“Sorry I ruined this shirt.” Ace rasped out as the last of his tears fell. Sabo gently bumped his head against his boyfriend’s, reaching up to help wipe away Ace’s tears.

“Not ruined, and even if it was, it's okay. You needed that cry.” Sabo shrugged. Ace smiled sadly, pressing a kiss to Sabo’s chin.

“Bo? I love you.” Ace murmured. Sabo pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

“I love you too, Fire Fist.” He said. They sat in silence for a few more minutes before Ace rose from Sabo’s lap.

“Dance with me?” He asked. Sabo grinned, nodding.

“I’ll suck but yes.” He agreed. Ace laughed, tugging his boyfriend from the room.

* * *

“Thank you.” Law whispered as he accepted the cup of tea. He winced as his throat protested more talking. Rosinante pressed a warm kiss to his forehead before sitting down on the coffee table in front of him, his own cup in his hands.

The two were sitting in Rosinante’s apartment. Law couldn’t remember getting here. He remembered hitting a point in his hysteria where his mind decided that if he was going to lose the love of his life tonight, then he probably shouldn’t waste it sobbing in Doflamingo’s fucking club. And somehow that had broken his breakdown. 

He vaguely recalled giving his consent for Rosinante to take him home, and the warm summer air around them as they drove here, but there were some gaps.

And honestly, all Law felt right now was numb. A little dizzy too.

“I have a confession to make.” Rosinante broke their silence. Law looked up from his cup, and even as a part of him feared whatever he was about to say, the rest was just curious. 

“I actually knew about Doffy’s…outbursts before we got together. I noticed them on you and sometimes Ace when I first arrived. And I’m so sorry that I never brought it up to you, Law. I should have, but I was a coward. I know how private of a person you are, and I knew you would find it to be an invasion of your privacy.” He sighed. Law shrugged, looking back down at his mug.

“I don’t like it but it’s my life. It is what it is. Yeah, I probably would have reacted poorly to your trying to talk to me about it.” He agreed, hands shaking a bit as he took a sip of his tea. “But I don’t think it would have changed anything. I’m the reason we’re in this situation. I should have told Doflamingo after we kissed.” Law whispered, closing his eyes as he remembered his greatest mistake.

Rosinante nudged his foot, their socked toes brushing in a weirdly intimate way. Somehow that tiny action had his shoulders relaxing just a little.

“Doflamingo is such a child, and I knew that. I’ve lost people before because of it. So if I had told him from the start, it would have saved you from his threats. But I didn’t and I panicked when he started making the threats…” Law trailed off, swallowing against the lump in his throat as he pictured them again, just as visible as ever.

“My conversation with Doffy wasn’t as bad as it could have been. When he realized that I’m not a threat to your work or your loyalty to him, he realized he was being stupid. That’s why he gave you that note.” Rosinante said, and together they looked at the little note on the table. It said **“Remember that I come first”** but that was all that Law had needed to know that Doflamingo wasn’t just luring them in to a trap. He really didn’t care if they dated, which Law found extremely odd.

“My work?” Law asked, that part of Rosinante’s statement sticking out as odd to him.

“Yeah. He was convinced that I was keeping you up all night in bed and it was the reason you were tired.” Rosinante said with a roll of his eyes. “I told him we hadn’t even had sex, and he backed off.”

Law dropped his gaze back to the cup in his hand, a deep sense of relief filling him. So that had been why he had the weird questions last night…

“Can we go to bed?” He asked suddenly. Rosinante nodded, raising a curious brow but didn’t question it.

They finished their tea and changed in to their pajamas. As soon as the lights were off, Law felt himself relax even more.

He slipped under the covers, and with a hesitant hand he gently touched Rosinante’s chest. He felt him open his arms and Law went eagerly. As soon as his arms were around him Law finally let his guard down, tears of relief burning in his eyes.

“I’m so sorry, Cora-san.” He whispered.

“For what, Lawsy?” Rosinante asked, nuzzling the top of his head as he tangled their legs together.

“For breaking your heart. I should have explained why, but the threats were so real and I love you too much to lose you all over again. That wasn’t fair to you and I get it if we can’t ever go back to the way we were. I-” He was cut off as Rosinante let out a giggle, pressing a finger to his lips to quiet him.

“I love you too, Law.” He murmured before kissing his forehead. Law’s eyes widened, confused by the sudden confession before he rewound the conversation in his mind and he groaned in embarrassment, burying his face in Rosinante’s chest as the older asshole laughed.

“And the award for romance goes to me.” Law grumbled. Rosinante was still shaking with his quiet laughter, pressing gentle kisses over Law’s face.

“I don’t know, Lawsy, I think that being able to just slip it in to a casual conversation like this is pretty romantic. None of those clichés for us.” He teased. Law scowled, poking his abdomen in retaliation before sliding his arm over his waist.

“Asshole. Maybe I should take it back.” He huffed. Rosinante pressed their foreheads together, and even though Law couldn’t clearly see him in the darkness of the room, he could picture the tender expression on his face.

“We both made some mistakes that led to this little...bump we just got past.” Rosinante began. “But I don’t regret falling in love with you Law. And I’d probably do it all over again because I just get so lost in you I lose sight of everything else.” Law sucked in a surprised gasp, heart racing at that sweet confession.

“Will you be my boyfriend?” Law, being the ultimate pro at romance, blurted out. Rosinante nodded, nuzzling their noses together.

“Yes, love.” He agreed, and Law’s cheeks turned pink from the pet name.

They fell silent after that, simply soaking up their closeness and affections. Law could feel Rosinante starting to drift off in his arms when suddenly he gave a little jerk and pulled Law closer. 

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but you’ve lost weight.” Rosinante observed, and Law shivered as he traced a finger over his more prominent than normal hip bones. Law nodded, cheeks flushing with shame.

“I…I haven’t been eating much. It’s part of why I freaked out back at the club. That and sleeping. Also my touch aversion has been pretty terrible recently, so I’m sorry if you wake up in the morning and I’m not in bed.” He admitted. Rosinante slid his hand up and cupped the back of his neck, pressing him against the base of his throat.

“No need to apologize, Lawsy. If I can help, let me know. But I am going to insist that you eat. Even if it’s something small.” He said. Law nodded, pressing a kiss to his pulse point. The soothing feel of his heartbeat fluttering under his lips quelled Law’s anxiety, better than any drug he currently was taking.

“Thank you for noticing. If you remind me when I’m here, and Ace or Sanji remind me when I’m at home, I think it will fix itself.” He said.

“Done.” Rosinante promised easily.

It wasn’t too long after that that Law fell into a pretty decent sleep for the first time in a month.

* * *

As July continued on, Rosinante turned 33. Sanji had baked a cake for him that he sent with a blushing Law and Ace and Luffy teased him out the door.

For the most part Law began to get back to his normal unhealthy habits. Sure he didn’t keep the best sleep schedule, but his snark was back in full force and his appetite was back. Sanji expressed his private relief to Luffy one night as they shared a shower.

_“Even though that means I have to make another enormous serving, it indicates that Law’s getting better.”_ He had said.

Their tiny apartment was cramped today, Luffy mused as he sat in Zoro’s lap on the floor, kicking his ass at Mario Kart anyway. Sabo was sitting next to them, swearing loudly as Luffy passed him. In the kitchen Sanji was making something for lunch. Ace was sleeping on the couch next to Law and Rosinante, having had a narcolepsy spell a few minutes ago.

After the race was over, Luffy looked over his and Zoro’s shoulder to find Law reading over something on his tablet. Rosinante was chattering next to him, something boring about local produce or whatever, but from the tiny smile Law had on his face, Luffy knew he didn’t mind.

Luffy was one of few people that knew the real reason for Law and Rosinante’s breakup. And it didn’t sit well with him that Rosinante didn’t know. It was surely going to blow up in their faces later…

“Snookums, you feeling sick?” Sanji asked that night as Luffy climbed in to bed between his boyfriends. Luffy tilted his head in confusion at the question.

“You only ate three plates.” Zoro supplied, his eyes revealing his concern too. Luffy hesitated before settling down under the comforter. Both of his boyfriends propped themselves up on their elbows so they could look down on him with matching concerned expressions and Luffy couldn’t stop the sad smile that crossed his face.

“I’ve been thinking about Law and Rosi getting back together. He still doesn’t know about the bad stuff. But they love each other, so he should. I think.” Luffy said quietly. Sanji let out a noise of agreement as Zoro nodded. “I love you, Sanji.” Luffy murmured as he met his dark eyes. Sanji’s eyes widened as his cheeks turned pink. 

“I don’t have any secrets that you don’t already know, and that’s probably the same as Zoro. And I never want there to be. I don’t want us to go through what they did.” He said, frowning. Sanji’s expression softened and he leaned down, kissing Luffy gently.

“I love you too, Luffy. And I love you, Zoro.” He confessed when they parted. He turned to Zoro next, kissing him too. Luffy watched, smiling at Zoro expectantly. With flustered cheeks Zoro nodded.

“I don’t have anything in my life you two don’t already know about. And I do love you, Sanji. Just don’t expect me to say it a lot.” He grumbled. Luffy laughed reaching up to wrap his arms around them tugging them close.

“Good! No secrets, no pain, just lots of love and sex.” He declared. Zoro rolled his eyes even as he kissed Luffy next, murmuring about how embarrassing he was between Luffy’s laughs.

But as Sanji watched them, he mentally pressed the door shut on his past, hoping it stayed shut tightly. While it wasn’t something that would hurt his two boyfriends like Rosinante not knowing about the rape, it wasn’t something he was eager to rehash. He will just not yet. He needed more time.

* * *

Ace watched as Law texted Rosinante, a grin on his lips from whatever they were discussing. He took a deep breath, recalling Sabo’s advice to talk to him about his guilt, and he forced himself to walk over.

“Law?” He asked as he sat down next to him.

“Yes, Fire Fist?” Law asked. Ace squeezed his wrist, drawing his attention away from his phone. “What’s wrong?” He asked, frowning in concern.

“I’m sorry about letting Rosinante up to see you that night without talking to you first. Even though it worked out, it was still a dick move.” He sighed. Law’s expression softened and he leaned over, gently knocking their heads together.

“Yes, it was a dick move. But since you’re a dick, it’s to be expected. Ace, if he didn’t talk to you first I know that you would have stopped him. And it’s that distinction right that that is the reason you’re my best friend.” Law murmured. Ace sniffled, tossing his arms around Law and hugging him tightly.

“Law!” He sobbed dramatically. With an annoyed huff Law shoved him away.

“Go sob on Luffy or Sabo, you big baby.” He scowled, even as his eyes shined with warm affection for his friend. Ace laughed, pulling him into another hug anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the end of this round of angst! The next chapter advances Law and Rosinante's relationship on a couple different fronts, but other than that I like to think it's a happier chapter.


	11. Year 2 - August

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Things have been super crazy IRL. Half of my department at work is either out on PTO, or COVID PTO. My wife's place of employment is closing down, so she's been busy cleaning/clearing out the building. But I'm off all of next week and she sorta is too so we shouldn't have this problem again :) 
> 
> This chapter Law and Cora-san take a new step forward, but really it's a new step forward to Law. One of the main themes I wanted in this fic is change and self-improvement. It's not a perfect journey, so I hope I manage to capture that! Another of our boys find out about the true nature of Doffy's abuse, and a virus brings down Law/Ace/Luffy/Zoro with a terrible cold. It's also a "calm before the next storm" type chapter, so soak up the fluff while you can!

Trafalgar D. Water Law was not a person that was easily intimidated. He had been taking all of the challenges in his life in stride for so long that when he was faced with his current one, he felt so stupid.

All he had to do was put the key in the lock and turn. It was something he had done a million times before.

But never to let himself into his boyfriend’s place.

It was really, really late. Like 4am late. He had been summoned by Doflamingo of course, but for once he had only had to suck him off. After all but bleaching his mouth out, he rushed over, eager to start their weekend together.

And there was the second daunting challenge that lay ahead of him: 2 days and nights of nothing but quality time with Rosinante.

Since they got back together last month, things had been moderately peaceful. Rosinante had turned 33, and after an awkward dinner with Doflamingo, Law had gone back to Rosinante’s for the night. To say that Law had been relieved would be the understatement of the century. 

That night also started a bizarre trend of Law’s night with Doflamingo never hitting more than a 3. Whether this was because his boss was busy with the investigation into the attack in June or because he was being considerate of someone else’s feelings for once, Law couldn’t say. And he certainly wasn’t complaining about it either.

Law’s apartment was getting sprayed for bugs, as it did annually. It was nothing more than a routine task, but instead of shuffling off to the palace or Franky’s place, they all had boyfriends that were more than happy to host them. 

It was during that conversation that Rosinante had given him his key. The older male had been going out of town on business for a few days. Since Law had been spending more time at his place than at home, Rosinante gave him a key in case he needed an escape from it all.

_“Everyone needs a place like that, Lawsy. I shouldn’t have to be home for you to be able to get that.”_ Rosinante had said with a sincere smile on his face.

It was that smile that gave Law the strength to turn the key and take a step inside.

As expected the apartment was dark. Since Law had to close The Birdcage, he had insisted that Rosinante go to bed without him, and he was relieved his boyfriend had listened to him.

He felt his way to the couch where he dropped his weekend bag and pulled out his phone. He winced as the bright light of his flashlight came on. Shaking his head he quickly changed clothes before turning off the flashlight and feeling his way towards the bedroom.

The TV was muted but still on, bathing the room in a blue light. Rosinante was curled up under all of his blankets, just as Law had expected. Shaking his head, Law slipped his phone onto the bedside table and turned off the TV with the nearby remote. He then carefully climbed onto the bed, hoping not to jostle his boyfriend too much.

He did great until he tried to take some of the blanket. Suddenly Rosinante’s arm lifted it up and pulled him against his chest, cocooning them together.

“Sorry.” He whispered against Rosinante’s shoulder, feeling guilty for waking him.

“’S fine.” Rosinante yawned. Law wound his arms around his waist, the stress of the night practically draining off of him under the protective hold he was wrapped in. “Cold toes.” The older male grumbled as Law tangled their legs together, mercilessly pressing his toes against his warm calf.

“Not sorry.” He teased, pressing a kiss to Rosinante’s nose.

“Brat.” He huffed. Law smiled, pressing a kiss to his lips next. Rosinante sighed into the kiss, pressing closer. “Missed you.” He murmured when they parted. Law nodded.

“Me too. Go back to sleep, Cora-san.” He said, settling into the blankets and resting his forehead against the older male’s throat.

“But Law, you’re here. How was your night?” Rosinante pulled back just enough to look down at him.

“Alright I guess. Nothing too crazy happened.” Law shrugged.

“Well that’s good. My day was terribly boring. Nothing but paperwork and more paperwork.” He pouted. Law let out a soft laugh at that, leaning up to kiss him gently.  
Rosinante let out a content murmur as their lips slid together. His hand that had been on Law’s hip slid down to the base of his back, pressing them closer together. As he felt the gentle pressure on his back, a thought that had been weighing on his mind suddenly came to him and he broke the kiss.

“Rosinante? I came to a decision recently.” He murmured, fingers twisting in the material of his shirt anxiously. He could practically feel his boyfriend’s concern grow at the use of his first name.

“What is it? Whatever I can do to support you, I will.” The blond promised, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Law hesitated, working up the nerve to verbalize it.

“I want to start working up to having sex with you.” He whispered, cursing inwardly as his body shook with his anxiety. Rosinante shifted away for a second to turn on the bedside lamp, a concerned frown on his face.

“We don’t have to have sex, ever.” He promised. Law nodded, tugging on his shirt to bring him close again.

“I know. And I appreciate that, I do. But I don’t want this,” He said, Doflamingo’s cruel smile flashing through his mind, “to rule me forever. And I’m attracted to you.” He blushed as he admitted it, hoping he didn’t have to spell it out for him.

Rosinante didn’t respond right away. Instead he wrapped his arms around Law tightly, one of his hands tracing patterns on his back as he thought over Law’s words.

“Law, I am willing to help you with anything. If you say you are ready to try and overcome your touch aversion, I will be your biggest supporter. But I need you to promise me something first.” He said, and at the stern edge to his voice Law looked up at him, meeting his gaze. He nodded his agreement. “The goals you set, the expectations you have, they are for you. Sure I can be a part of them, but I don’t have any influence over them. Our relationship might take some first steps too, but at the end of the day if we hit a speed bump, I won’t be upset.” He promised. “I need you to promise me that you’ll put yourself and your needs first. If it gets too much, we stop, no hard feelings or questions asked.” 

Law nodded, a warm surge of affection for his boyfriend swelling in his chest.

“I can’t promise that I won’t be upset if we have to stop, but I can promise that I will be honest with you about my limits.” He said after a few minutes of his own contemplation. Rosinante kissed his forehead before reaching back and turning off the light.

“Good. I love you, Law.” Rosinante murmured as they cuddled together again. Law nuzzled against his shoulder, nodding.

“I love you too, Cora-san.” He yawned.

A few minutes later Rosinante’s breathing evened out as he dropped off into sleep. Law smiled to himself as he recalled the serious expression on his boyfriend’s face just moments before.

Man, it was a wonderful feeling to have a partner that wanted what was best for him, he mused as he settled down to drift off to sleep too.

* * *

The next evening they took their first step. Law had done some research on it throughout the day and while he hated most of them, the hopeless romantic in him got attached to something one of the blogs had said.

The writer had explained that one of her favorite things about the early parts of her recovery process was getting to just stand in the shower naked with her partner. 

_It’s an intimacy that I think a lot of people take for granted._ She wrote.

Law realized that she was right. Some weeks he felt like he took more naked showers in Ace or Doflamingo’s company than he took alone, and each were completely different experiences. With Doflamingo, all he felt was the urge to get it over with as quickly as possible. With Ace, it was about comfort.

He looked over at Rosinante as he realized, watching as he did some kind of work on his laptop. Suddenly he wanted to know what it would be like with a person that wasn’t tainted by his living hell.

“Take a shower with me?” Law blurted out. Rosinante’s head snapped up, eyes wide with surprise. Law’s cheeks turned pink from embarrassment at his outburst, but he stubbornly kept their gazes locked. He was determined to see this through. Something inside of him was practically screaming for it.

“Now?” Rosinante composed himself, closing his laptop and turning to Law, giving him his full attention. Law nodded, and he cursed his hand for shaking as he reached for Rosinante’s.

“Yes. I need one, you need one, and it will save water. I have a million little reasons why I want to but I…Cora-san, I want to be close with you.” He said quietly, squeezing his hand. Rosinante cupped his face with his free hand, searching his gaze for something. Whatever he saw had him nodding and he rose from the couch before tugging Law up with him.

“Okay.” He agreed. Law’s grin was more relieved than he would have liked but he put that out of his mind as he led Rosinante to his bathroom.

They stripped without much fanfare and Rosinante let Law pick the temperature for the shower. Once he was content he turned to his boyfriend and his breath hitched as he took in his naked body for the first time.

Rosinante had always been taller than him, but as Law looked him over, he realized just how broad his shoulders were too. And his arms, he observed, were long and slim, but the muscles were well defined. His hands, as Law knew well, had long, thin fingers that were surprisingly strong.

Being covered in the pink, twisting scars from his gunshot wounds, his chest was almost delicate in appearance. His abdomen had the faint outline of what must have once been well defined abs. Leading from his belly button down was a path of thin, blond hair. 

Skipping his crotch Law started at his feet. They were bony in appearance, and as he trailed his gaze up, he noticed so were his ankles. His calves and thighs, while lean were also surprisingly toned. 

When he finally did reach his crotch, Law noted his hip bones were more pronounced than Law’s were. His trail of hair led to a set of blond curls, a shade darker than the ones on his head. And his cock was of average length and just a little darker than his regular skin tone. The head of his cock was wider than his shaft, Law noted. He was amused when under his gaze Rosinante’s dick began to harden and he looked up, offering him a hand.

“Sorry.” Rosinante said, and it was then Law realized he had been looking at him too. Law shook his head, tugging him into the shower.

“Don’t be. I’m glad you find me attractive.” He admitted. Rosinante scoffed as Law stepped under the water, a sigh escaping him as the water beat down on his back. He tilted his head back to wet his hair, and when he looked back at his boyfriend, Rosinante’s cheeks were pink and his mouth was hanging open a little. Law smirked, leaning forward to kiss him before tugging him under the spray as he stepped away from it.

The water seemed to snap Rosinante back to the situation at hand because he squeezed Law’s hand, offering him a reassuring smile.

“I promise it doesn’t change anything. We’re just getting clean.” He said. Law nodded, letting go of his hand so he could pass Rosinante the shampoo as he took the body wash.

“Yeah, I know. I trust you.”

They kept their hands to themselves as they washed away the day’s grime. But after Rosinante had washed the conditioner from his hair, Law stepped close and rested a hand on his hip. The taller of the two froze, snapping his gaze to Law’s determined face.

“I’m going to hug you.” Law warned. Rosinante nodded his consent. Law took a moment to brace himself before he stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Rosinante and pressing them flush together. Both shivered from the warmth of the body against them, and after a minute Rosinante’s arms slid around Law. He let out a content sigh, cuddling closer.

“You okay?” Rosinante asked, resting his chin on the top of Law’s wet hair. Law nodded, pressing a quick kiss to the center of his chest.

“Yeah, actually.” He meant it too. Just because they were wet and naked didn’t change too much for him. He knew that despite Rosinante’s obvious erection pressed against his flaccid dick, his boyfriend wasn’t going to pressure him for more. And as powerful as that knowledge made Law feel, it also filled him with a ridiculous amount of love for the man in his arms.

“Good, good.” Rosinante hummed, and when he ran a hand down his bare back Law shivered, goosebumps appearing on his flesh. When he didn’t protest, Rosinante continued.

After a few minutes Law pulled back, meeting Rosinante’s gaze.

“Thank you.” He murmured. Rosinante nodded, leaning down to kiss him. Law stepped into the kiss, moaning softly as he felt Rosinante’s erection slide against his own dick. He knew he wasn’t going to get hard but damn did he wish he would. With a reluctant sigh he pulled back. He shot a wanting look at Rosinante’s erection, appreciating the changes. It was darker with his obvious arousal, and damn Law really wanted to take care of that.

Baby steps, he had to remind himself firmly. With a determined nod to himself he pulled Rosinante in for another deep kiss before stepping out of the shower.

“Once I’m gone, take care of that. For me.” He added when Rosinante opened his mouth to protest. His boyfriend’s mouth snapped shut and he nodded.

Later, as the two of them sat on the couch watching the evening news, Law mused that maybe it wouldn’t be as hard to become intimate with Rosinante as he had originally feared. With that reassuring thought in mind he began to think of next steps for them.

* * *

In hindsight, Law should have noticed the tale-tell signs. He was cranky, Luffy was whiny, Ace was more sensitive and Zoro was more sluggish than normal.

So when he woke up one morning to the sounds of Zoro vomiting in the bathroom and the brothers bickering over blankets, he became aware of how heavy his chest was. He groaned, rubbing the bridge between his nose as the headache came next.

Law always hated when a virus came to the apartment. Ace and Luffy were the worst people when they were sick, and Zoro became extremely stubborn. 

But they all were dating now (well, in the case of the two idiots already dating, they had another partner), Law realized. Which meant Law didn’t have to deal with them alone.

And since he didn’t feel great himself, he decided to take advantage of it.

He quickly packed a duffle bag with a few changes of clothes, his tablet, and his chargers before walking into the living room.

Zoro had joined them, looking as green as his hair. All three of them were slumped on the couch, Ace’s face distressed and Luffy’s pulled in a pout.

“Oi.” Law said to get their attention. “I’m going to Cora-san’s for a few days. Call Sanji and Sabo to help.” And with that, he ignored Ace’s alarmed cries and walked out the door.

* * *

Law felt his shoulders sag with relief as he walked into Rosinante’s apartment. It was blissfully quiet, a stark contrast to what he had just fled from. He pulled out his phone, sending a quick text to Doflamingo, Nami, and Kaya that he was sick and quarantining himself for a week before turning off his phone.

He knew he would regret that later, but at the moment he couldn’t bring himself to care. It wasn’t too unusual for him to tell everyone to fuck off when he got sick, so hopefully Doflamingo didn’t overreact too badly.

With that done, he trudged to the bedroom. After setting his bag onto the dresser, he stripped down to his boxers and climbed into the bed. As soon as Rosinante’s warm scent washed over him, he relaxed. Sure he couldn’t really breathe and his head was killing him, but here he didn’t have to be in charge.

With that thought in mind, he dropped off to sleep, hoping he’d feel better when he woke up.

* * *

“I’m calling Sabo.” Ace rasped after he managed to calm down from his meltdown at Law just abandoning them like that. Luffy nodded, cuddling against his side.

“Good. Saby can help.” He agreed. They watched as Zoro bolted to the bathroom again, wincing. With a sigh Ace called his boyfriend.

_“Hey Fire Fist.”_ Sabo greeted him, and Ace’s lower lip wobbled as a surge of yearning hit him.

“Sabo, we’re sick and Law abandoned us.” He announced. To his horror Sabo chuckled.

_“He’s probably sick too. Let me call Koala and pack a bag and then I’ll head over. Give me about half an hour, honey.”_ Ace nodded, tears falling from his eyes. He wanted Sabo here now, damn it.

“Okay. We’re gonna call Sanji now.” He said. Before Sabo could say anything else he hung up and passed Luffy his phone. Luffy called Sanji, putting him on speaker.

_“Good morning, snookums.”_ Sanji purred. Luffy tried to laugh at the pet name but it came out as a cough instead.

“This is Ace, we’re sick and Law left us all alone.” Ace cut in. They heard something crash on the other side of the phone and Sanji swore.

_“I’ll be over soon with soup. Zoro sick too?”_ Sanji asked.

“Yeah. Thanks Sanji.” Luffy wheezed. They hung up and promptly dropped the phone to the floor, cuddling together again. Zoro wandered back in, collapsing against Luffy’s back.

“I hate this shit.” He grumbled. Luffy reached back and patted his arm consolingly. Ace dropped his head onto Luffy’s, hoping one of their saviors showed up soon.

* * *

Sabo hid a smile behind his coffee cup as he watched Sanji dote on Zoro and Luffy. The entire household was sick with some kind of virus, and Law had decided to take the rare opportunity and flee to his boyfriend’s house.

Not that Sabo could blame him, he mused as Ace crawled into his lap, a pathetic whine falling from him.

“I’m sick.” He grumbled, dropping a heated forehead against Sabo’s shoulder. Sabo nodded, taking one of the wet wash rags nearby and dipping it into the bowl of cold water before pressing it against the back of Ace’s neck.

“I know honey, I know. It will be over soon.” He soothed, winking at Sanji when he glanced over at them in concern. Ace and Sabo were curled up on the loveseat as Zoro and Luffy were stretched out across the couch, Sanji fluttering between them.

“Have they always been like this?” He asked, changing out Zoro’s wash rag before turning to Luffy and running a hand through his hair.

Honestly, he was doing too much but he was doing it so earnestly Sabo didn’t have the heart to tell him that they were actually caring for three big babies and this was just a cold.

“Oh yeah. And it’s just gotten worse over the years.” Sabo mused. Ace let out a weak cough of protest, and he pouted up at Sabo, his eyes and nose an adorable shade of red.

“How can you be so mean when I’m so miserable?” He whined again. Sabo laughed, shaking his head.

“Baby, you are overreacting.” He pointed out, cupping his face. Ace glared.

“I’m dying, Sabo. This is no time for jokes.” He argued. Sabo shook his head again and tucked Ace under his chin, meeting Sanji’s gaze again. Sanji seemed to understand now because he rolled his eyes.

“Saby, is Acey really dying?” Luffy asked. Sanji sat down between his boyfriends now that he had finished medicating them and refreshing the water bowls. Zoro immediately curled up on his lap, shivering under the blanket with his fever. Luffy tossed a leg in between Sanji’s, half twisting around him. Sanji’s arm kept him in place, and his other hand ran through Zoro’s hair.

“No he’s not, Luffy.” Sabo assured at the same time that Ace mumbled “I definitely am, Luf.”

Sabo had gotten the call from Ace early that morning. From the first raspy whine Sabo knew how the day was going to play out. He had texted Sanji and let him know that he didn’t need to immediately rush over, as he could handle the three of them himself for a while, but he would appreciate him bringing some soup when he did.

He had arrived at the apartment to find Ace sobbing in his armchair, Zoro attached to the toilet, and Luffy trying to climb into the refrigerator.

“Oh you guys.” He had murmured, biting back an amused smile. Leaving Ace to whatever theatrics he was currently throwing, he tugged Luffy out of the fridge, stripped him down to his boxers and offered him several ice packs instead. He took them and flopped down onto the sofa with a relieved sigh. Sabo grabbed a baggie of pills he had brought, getting out Luffy’s set.

“Thanks Saby.” Luffy said before obediently swallowing the medicine he was given, followed by a bottle of Gatorade. Sabo kissed his forehead, in part out of affection and in part to feel his fever. Noting it wasn’t too terrible, he nodded, ruffling his hair.

“No problem, Luffy.” He murmured before wandering into the bathroom. Zoro was propped up against the bathtub, so Sabo flushed the toilet and got him a glass of water. As he rinsed his mouth out, Sabo got a wet wash rag and wiped off his sweaty face and neck. Zoro’s eyes closed as he let out an appreciative sigh. 

“Wanna go to the couch? I can get you some ice chips to munch on.” He offered. Zoro nodded, and slowly they managed to get him upright. He curled up on the opposite end of the couch, wrapping himself tight in a blanket as he shivered. Luffy kept his distance, even as he offered Zoro an ice pack. Sabo gave him his medicine as well and then his bowl of ice chips before turning to his most dramatic patient.

“What’s wrong, honey?” Sabo asked, bracing himself for what came next.

As expected, Ace lifted his watery gaze to Sabo and reached for him.

“Everything hurts! I can’t breath and my ears are popping and I’m hungry but also nauseous. Sabo, I’m dying.” Ace sobbed as Sabo pulled him into his arms.

“No you’re not, baby. You’re sick.” He soothed, rocking him gently. “Want some medicine? It will help with your breathing.” He pointed out.

“And a glass of orange juice?” Ace asked, voice small from somewhere near his collarbone.

“In your special mug.” Sabo agreed.

“You’ll come right back?” He asked next. Sabo nodded, rubbing a hand over his back.

“Yes. I’m not going anywhere.” He promised. He meant it too. Not one to mess around, he had brought out the “heavy duty” cold medicine early. Usually Law helped balance out the current 3:1 ratio he had going on. So until Sanji came over, he planned to keep all three of them asleep as much as possible. And the easiest way to keep Ace asleep was to cuddle him, so that was exactly what Sabo was going to do.

“Okay.” Ace agreed, releasing his vice grip on Sabo. Not wasting any time he turned away from Ace and looked over at Zoro and Luffy. As expected, both were asleep. He rescued the ice chips and packets from a melted death, draped a spare blanket over Luffy, and then quickly made his way to the kitchen.

He tossed his frozen goods into the freezer before putting together a tray of meds, orange juice, and a coffee for himself. Ace had grabbed another blanket and had wrapped himself up in it.

“Here baby. Open up for me.” He said, taking the pills in his hand. Ace opened his mouth, accepting them and then the mug of orange juice. As he drank that, Sabo sat his coffee on the end table opposite Ace and picked up his tablet, placing it next to it. His charger was conveniently plugged in there too. Kicking off his shoes he sat down on the loveseat. He watched as Ace placed his empty mug on the table before moving as one large, mound of blankets into Sabo’s arms.

“Bo?” Ace asked as Sabo shifted them a bit so he was more reclined against the arm of the love seat and a throw pillow.

“Yes?” He asked, firing up his tablet. Ace sniffled before dropping his head onto his chest.

“You’re the best.” He said around a yawn. Sabo chuckled, kissing the top of his head.

“Go to sleep, baby.” He murmured, rubbing a hand over his blanket covered back.

That’s how Sanji found them a few hours later. Sabo had waved towards him with one hand as the other continued to run through Ace’s hair.

“Go start the soup. I’ll join you when it’s time to feed them.” He said softly, trying to keep Ace asleep as long as possible. Sanji had nodded, and after checking on his boyfriends he began to work.

* * *

Law woke up a few hours later to the feeling of being elevated. 

“Ah, are you awake? I have some medicine that should help, love.” At the sound of his boyfriend’s voice, his eyes snapped open. Rosinante’s warm smile was the first thing he saw, and he grinned in return.

“Hey.” He said, scowling when it came out in a breathless rasp. Rosinante laughed, shaking his head with a grin.

“Hey yourself. Here, swallow.” He said, cupping Law’s face and with his thumb, opening his lips. He slipped a couple different pills in his mouth before pressing a glass of water against his lips next. As the pills went down smoothly, he let out a sigh of relief.

“Thanks. How was work?” He asked as Rosinante helped him lay back down. The older male shrugged, brushing back Law’s sweaty bangs.

“Boring. It was a paperwork day. But now I can spend a few days with my favorite person, so it was worth it.” He teased, and Law blushed, looking away. “Could you eat a little something? I got a notification from my alarm system you arrived nearly five hours ago. You need something in you, be it food or supplements.” Rosinante ordered and in his drug-hazed brain it occurred to him that Rosinante taking control like this was hot. He forced himself to push that thought away for a later time so he could respond to his boyfriend.

“Maybe a little soup or something. I haven’t tested my stomach yet. Sorry if it comes back up later.” Law shrugged. Rosinante shook his head, leaning down to kiss him gently. He pulled back, tenderly wiping the red lipstick off of Law’s lips. He hadn’t realized Law was coming over or he would have sealed it.

“We’ll cross that bridge later.” He promised before stepping away to get the food.

* * *

“Have I mentioned how much I love your bathtub?” Law asked as they soaked a few hours later. 

His stomach had handled the soup fine, and after the meds kicked in, he felt well enough to unpack and watch the news. When he realized his chest was still congested, he had asked if they could take a bath together. The showers they had shared had been fine so far, and a bath was sort of the same. And as he relaxed against Rosinante’s chest, there was no hint of his aversion rearing its ugly head.

Rosinante’s gentle laugh sounded near his ear and a warm kiss was pressed against his cheek.

“I love it too, especially when it comes with a naked Law.” He teased, his hand sliding under the water to run his fingers over Law’s abs. Law blushed, swatting his hands away playfully. Rosinante chuckled, resting his chin on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around his waist.

“Even snot filled?” Law asked skeptically. Rosinante kissed him gently.

“I love you, Law.” He responded instead, as if that explained everything.

And to Law (and his suddenly racing heart), it did.

“It’s not fair that I’m sick on the first extended set of days I decided to take off while we’re dating.” Law grumbled as he settled back against Rosinante’s chest.

“Hmmm. Maybe we should take a mutual vacation sometime. Go to a beach, far far away from here.” He mused. Something in his voice sounded off, and Law turned, winding his arms around his boyfriend’s neck.

“Wanna talk about it?” He asked. Rosinante shrugged, and the defeat in his eyes was like a punch to the gut.

“Just Doffy.” He sighed. 

Doflamingo had been very clingy with his baby brother since they started dating again. It was almost like he was trying to make up for lost time, and since he realized Law was at his place, he had been texting nearly non-stop.

To go from wanting nothing to do with him to wanting everything to do with him was exhausting, Rosinante had admitted a few hours ago.

Shaking his head, Law kissed him.

“Nope. Vacation. Let’s get out of here and go watch some trashy rom com.” He ordered. Rosinante grinned as he had expected.

“But you hate rom coms, Lawsy.” He said with a laugh. Law shrugged, climbing from the bathtub and wrapping a towel around his waist.

“But because you’re a hopeless romantic, you love them. So let’s go watch one, Cora-san.” He said, offering his boyfriend a hand.

* * *

“Zoro sleeps alone when he’s sick, so it will just be you and Luffy in bed.” Sabo explained as he and Sanji had a ‘task force’ meeting in the kitchen an hour later. Somehow they had managed to feed all three of them, themselves, and also take some immune system boosters. Now the dishes were done too and honestly they were doing better with two healthy humans than Sabo usually did with himself and a sick Law. The bickering was down too.

“Oh. Always?” Sanji asked in surprise. Sabo shrugged.

“Probably just since Luffy puked on him when we were kids.” He said. Sanji winced, completely understanding his logic now. That would make him nervous sleeping with sick people too.

When they walked into the living room a few minutes later, Zoro had already retreated and Luffy and Ace had managed to form a gigantic super blanket on the loveseat.

“We’re sleeping together.” They declared in unison, causing Sabo to roll his eyes and Sanji to raise a surprised brow.

“I can take Ace’s bed.” He offered to Sabo. Sabo shrugged.

“You can also join our huge cuddle party.” He countered.

“Oh, you don’t mind?” He said, surprised. Sabo shook his head.

“Nah. What’s one more person?” He teased. “Go check on Zoro and I’ll herd these two to bed.”

Sanji walked into Law and Ace’s room to find Zoro curled up under Law’s blankets, shivering from his fever.

“I’ll be right next door, okay?” He asked, sitting down next to him. Zoro rolled over and nodded.

“Thanks.” He mumbled. Sanji leaned down and kissed him, even as he tugged the blanket up even higher.

“Just call if you need something. I’m sure if you wanted to, you could join us.” He added. Zoro nodded.

“No thanks. I prefer sleeping alone when I’m sick. No offense.” He added when he realized Sanji might take offense. Sanji shook his head, rising from the bed.

“None taken. Sabo already explained that to me. I’ll see you in the morning.” He said. At Zoro’s nod he turned off the light and left the room.

When Sanji walked into the other bedroom, he was reminded again that Ace, Sabo and Luffy had clearly grown up together. Sabo was on his back with Ace clinging tightly to him. Luffy was cuddled against his shoulder, but when he noticed Sanji, he reached out a hand.

“Sanji’s warmth is always nice and cold. Like Sabo’s.” Luffy murmured as Sanji slid in next to him, draping an arm around his waist.

“Maybe it’s a blond thing.” Ace mumbled. Sabo shushed them both.

“Sleep.” He ordered. With a bit of grumbling from Ace and an affectionate kiss on the cheek from Luffy, both brothers quickly fell asleep.

“Sabo? Is it weird to date Ace?” Sanji asked a few minutes later. It was something he had always been curious, and now seemed like as good a time as any to ask it. Sabo shook his head, and his gaze went to Ace’s sleeping face.

“No. I’ve been in love with him for a very long time. I told him it started when I turned 16, but really I think it started a couple years before that. Shortly after we came to Dressrosa, we got into a sticky situation. It’s kind of stupid.” He laughed. Sanji shrugged, snuggling against Luffy’s shoulder.

“Love is kinda stupid. Go on.” He encouraged. Sabo lifted the hand on Ace’s back up in a mock “drink to that” gesture before continuing.

“It was a fight with a rival gang. At one point they captured me and took me back to their base. Ace came in fists literally blazing and took care of the situation. Before he knocked out the leader, he warned that no one touched what was his. I mean I get he meant it in a brotherly way, but in that moment I realized just how sexy he was starting to be and I was gone.” Sabo said, a wry smile crossing his face. Sanji smiled.

“I think it’s romantic that you two got together. I mean technically Luffy and Zoro are childhood friends too, but you and Ace? You have literally been to hell and back together.” He said. Sabo nodded, and he sighed.

“Yeah. There is nothing I wouldn’t do for him. I just need him to realize that.” Sabo said, and from the troubled look on Sabo’s face it occurred to Sanji that just maybe Sabo knew more about what was happening with his brothers than Ace or Law realized.

* * *

Rosinante finds out about the true nature of Doflamingo’s abuse at the worst possible time. 

Ace and Law are both 10s, and both are not really responding to much, other than one another. The anal fissures are so severe that they had to pump both of them with pain killers so Chopper could try to assess the damage on them. Just as he began to try to repair them, Law suddenly refused to cooperate any longer and he began to demand to speak with Rosinante

Despite his best efforts, Ace couldn’t get him to listen. So with shaking fingers, Ace called him.

Rosinante had been asleep when his phone rang, and noting it was from Law, he quickly answered it.

“Law?” He asked.

_“Actually, it’s Ace.”_ Ace’s strained voice had his eyes snapping open and he sat up. _“C-can you do me a favor and tell Law to do whatever we tell him to?”_ It was then he heard Law protesting in the background, out of what sounded like fear. He frowned.

“What are you telling him to do, Ace?” He snarled. Suddenly a new voice was in his ear.

_“This is Chopper, one of the doctor’s studying under Law.”_ Chopper’s voice was strangely firm, Rosinante noted. _“He’s hurt and we need him to cooperate so I can help him heal. I know this is an unusual request, but please just do this. We will explain after.”_ At that Rosinante rose from his bed, pulling on clothing. He nearly broke his phone when Law’s voice came out of it next.

_“Cora-san?”_ The fear in his voice broke his heart.

“It’s me, love. What’s wrong?” He asked. Law sniffled, and the sound of something brushing the phone was heard.

_“Everything hurts. Ace says that they want to help, but I’m scared. Only Ace is safe.”_ Law said. Rosinante filed that phrase away for later, and he let out a consoling murmur.

“Ace is right, love. Chopper does just want to help. He’s a doctor that you trained, so he knows what he’s doing. I trust him, so does Ace, so you can too.” He murmured. Law sniffled, and he heard Ace say something muffled nearby.

_“I…Rosinante, can you come over? I can’t answer questions right now, but I need you.”_ Law said, a sob escaping him. Rosinante felt tears burn in his eyes and he grabbed his keys.

“I’m on the way, love. Just do whatever Chopper says and hold onto Ace. I’ll be there in 10 minutes.” He soothed. Zoro’s voice filtered out next.

_“I’ll have the door unlocked. Sanji is in the kitchen making us drinks.”_ Zoro explained, confirming that they were at Law’s apartment. He nodded, hanging up.

As he got in his car, Rosinante worried about what in the hell he was going to find when he got there.

* * *

Sanji was sitting at the kitchen table, true to Zoro’s word when Rosinante let himself in. He locked the door before turning to the other blond. Sanji gestured to the bathroom.

“They are in there.” He explained. Rosinante nodded. To his surprise, on the way he bumped into a bleary eyed Luffy, who frowned when he spotted him.

“Sanji is in the kitchen.” He explained. The younger male nodded, walking past him in that direction. Rosinante turned towards the bathroom door as it opened. Zoro sighed as he noticed Luffy slip around the corner.

“Lu?” Ace’s voice guessed. Zoro nodded, stepping aside as Rosinante squeezed into the room. It was a tight fit, only made possible because Ace and Law were in the bathtub together. Chopper was sitting on the toilet, leaning over them with a needle in hand. What drew his attention was the blood everywhere.

It wasn’t as if the walls were painted red, but both Ace and Law had blood oozing from the occasional cut across their bare bodies, the trashcan was full of bloody rags, and there were droplets of blood across the floor. From what he could see there was a steady stream of blood going down the drain too.

Ignoring that, he got down on his knees next to the tub, concern in his eyes as Law shivered in Ace’s arms. To his surprise it was Ace that reached out to him first, gripping his upper arm tightly.

“Hey Rosi.” Ace greeted him, his usual light tone gone and instead replaced with a defeated one he had never heard before. Rosinante squeezed hand before turning his attention to Law, who looked at him with wide eyes. “He’s a little out of it. We’re both on a pretty high amount of codeine at the moment. Can you take him so Chopper can finish with me?” Ace asked. Rosinante nodded, and as he reached for Law, Zoro dropped a robe into his arms.

“To keep him warm.” Zoro explained. Rosinante nodded, and he reached for Law again.

“Come here, love.” He crooned. With tears in his eyes, Law did. As gently as he could, he picked Law up from the tub and settled him in his lap, wrapping him tightly in the robe and his arms.

“I didn’t want you to see this.” Law confessed quietly, even as his eyes returned to the tub to watch as Zoro climbed in and helped Chopper get Ace situated. 

Rosinante shook his head, pressing a kiss to his wet hair before resting his cheek there, letting out a gentle, tuneless hum as he began to rock him. When he noticed that Ace was getting stitches in his ass, he understood what had happened, and he swallowed his rage. He knew that Doffy’s abuse was much worse than Law had let on, but for it to come to this…

From the practiced ease everyone in the room had, this was not the first, or probably even fourth or fifth time this situation had occurred. He tightened his grip on Law, suddenly understanding why his touch aversion was as bad as it was. When Law reached for his hand, he squeezed back tightly, heart breaking at the slight tremble he felt.

Once Ace was done, the three men in the tub turned towards them.

“Does he need them too?” Rosinante asked, arms tightening protectively around Law. Chopper nodded, and Zoro helped Ace out of the tub and into a robe. Ace then limped over to them, sitting down on the toilet and cupping Law’s face. When Law leaned into Ace’s touch, Rosinante thought of the casual intimacy that was between the two of them and it suddenly dawned on him that this was why.

Ace had been subjected to Doffy’s abuse too.

“Your turn, baby. Want me in the tub too?” Ace offered. Law nodded, and he looked up at Rosinante, an embarrassed blush coming across his face.

“C-can you wait in the kitchen, please? This will only take a few minutes.” He murmured as Chopper helped Ace back into the tub. Rosinante nodded, and he kissed Law’s nose before rising to his feet and gently passing Law into Ace’s waiting arms.

“Absolutely. I’m only a call away.” He promised. Law nodded, resting his cheek on Ace’s shoulder.

As he left the bathroom, he didn’t take the request for privacy to heart. This was obviously something the four of them had been doing together for a long time now, and he was the outsider. When he walked into the kitchen, it was to Sanji holding Luffy, who was crying even as he drank a cup of what was probably hot chocolate.

“A-are th-they okay?” He asked around sniffles. Rosinante nodded, offering him a warm smile. Even after all these years Luffy was still the little cry baby that couldn’t handle those around him getting hurt, and if that wasn’t the most endearing thing about him, Rosinante didn’t know what was.

“Yes, they are okay. Why don’t we move to the living room instead? It will be cramped in here when they join us.” Rosinante pointed out. Sanji nodded, kissing Luffy’s cheek before gently pushing him off of his lap.

“Great idea. Come on, Luffy. You can carry the cookies. Rosinante, could you help me put the cups on trays please?” He requested. Rosinante nodded.

“I found out back in April.” He admitted as they organized the drink tray. “Aside from giving everyone something to drink or eat, I am here to keep Luffy occupied as they work. As you can probably guess, he doesn’t handle this well at all.” Sanji sighed. Rosinante nodded, appreciating the explanation. From Sabo’s notable absence, he idly wondered if he knew what was happening.

By the time they got everything in the living room, Zoro was helping Law and Ace out of the bathroom, Chopper on his heels. Zoro was relieved to see them in the living room instead. Rosinante rose to his feet, reaching for Law, who did the same in return. Tucking him in his arms, he moved them to the armchair Law preferred, tucking him under his chin. Law clung to him, tiny shivers wracking his strangely frail form and it just made Rosinante hold him tighter.

Ace was deposited into Luffy’s arms before Zoro and Chopper returned to the bathroom, probably to clean. Sanji tucked a blanket around Ace and Luffy before cuddling against Luffy back, offering him as much comfort as he wanted.

Eventually Zoro and Chopper came back, and after they finished their drinks, Zoro scooped up a sleeping Luffy and offered Sanji a hand. Rosinante rose to his feet with Law still in his arms, and Chopper helped Ace up.

“Ace?” Law called out as he was laid down. Ace wandered over to his bed, curling around him. “You too.” He said as he snuggled up against Ace, reaching for Rosinante. The blond nodded, climbing into the bed and draping his arm over both of them. Law let out a content sigh, turning his head to press it against Rosinante’s throat.

“Is there anything I should look out for?” Rosinante murmured softly, a small smile flitting across his mouth when Law’s hand curled possessively around his shirt. Ace shook his head before yawning.

“Nope, we usually do okay through the night. Tomorrow morning we’ll be really sore, so you might need to help us hobble out of the room.” He explained, expression softening as he watched Law press a kiss to Rosinante’s throat, a content sound leaving him. He was sure that having his boyfriend here would help Law bounce back faster than usual.

Somehow, between Ace’s soft snores and Law’s even, familiar breathing Rosinante managed to fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning brought with it the sound of voices from the kitchen. Rosinante cracked open an eye, momentarily confused as to where he was. A shuffling to his right drew his attention to Ace wrapping a blanket around himself before exiting the room. A pair of warm lips pressing against his cheek drew Rosinante’s attention back to his boyfriend, who was looking up at him with his usual stoic expression, but fear in his eyes. Deciding to take care of that now, Rosinante pressed their foreheads together.

“Good morning love. How are you feeling?” He asked. Law relaxed, literally sagging against him with relief.

“I’m tired, Cora-san. Sore too. How are you feeling?” He asked in return. Rosinante shrugged, pressing a tender kiss to his nose.

“Concerned for you mostly. Sad you’ve had to deal with this for so many years. Happy that you trusted me enough to let me know about this.” He admitted. Law smiled, that shy little grin that was just for him, and cuddled against his shoulder. When his shoulders tensed a few minutes later, Rosinante frowned

“I know how much I would hate this if our positions are reversed, but don’t do anything about this, Rosinante. The last time Ace or I tried to break this cycle we lost a lot of people. I don’t want to lose you too. This isn’t okay, I get that. I’m sorry if this is a deal breaker for you.” He whispered, heart freezing with fear as he realized he might lose Rosinante all over again because of this. Rosinante shook his head, tilting Law’s gaze up to meet his.

“I won’t confront Doffy, I promise.” He murmured. Law relaxed again, cuddling back into his arms.

“Thanks for not freaking out. I know it’s not fair of me to ask you to do nothing about this, but you are willing to overlook it and I can’t say how much that means to me.” He admitted. Rosinante shook his head, wrapping his arms around Law and pressing him against his chest.

“I know how complicated the Family is. How insane my brother is. I also know that you wouldn’t just let yourself be subjected to this. So for now, even if I’m not happy about it, I’ll accept the situation. I trust you, Law.” He said. Law kissed him, wincing as his lower back began to protest the angle. With a groan he pushed Rosinante onto his back and settled on top of him. Rosinante’s hands began to massage the cramp in his lower back, a concerned noise leaving him.

“I love you.” Law murmured, closing his eyes as his body relaxed even more. The older male chuckled, burying his nose in his dark locks.

“And I love you. Are you hungry?” He asked. Law nodded, sighing.

“Yeah. And of course I’m craving something I can’t have. At least Sanji is here.” He grumbled. Rosinante hid an amused smile, even as he wondered what in the hell Sanji had anything to do with that.

“What does Sanji do?” He asked. Law rolled off of him and sat up with a grimace at the flare of pain that followed.

“He cooks, which is more than any of us could do before he started dating the other two idiots. I can have a smoothie instead of chicken broth.” He explained. Rosinante sat up as well, stretching.

“If you text me a list of things you like, I’ll stock up on those things at home. If you get me a list of things Ace likes too, Sanji and I can go shopping for here as well.” He said as he rose to his feet. He shivered a little at the chill in the air, but ignored it in favor of helping Law rise to his feet as well. At first his grip on Rosinante’s arms was tight enough to bruise, but as he realized his legs weren’t shaking as badly as he feared, he let up on the grip.

“I think I’m okay. Just warn me if you are going to move out of reach?” He requested. Rosinante wrapped an arm around his waist, pressing a kiss to his temple.

“Not going to happen, but if it does, I’ll give you a heads up.” He promised.

When they walked into the kitchen, it was to Luffy and Ace bickering over something. Chopper and Zoro were both eating large stacks of pancakes, and Luffy was arguing and eating his as well. Ace was sipping on something red. They all looked up as they entered the kitchen.

“We need more chairs.” Ace whined as Luffy moved to sit on Zoro’s lap.

“We need a bigger apartment.” Law shot back as Rosinante sat down, then pulled him into his lap as well. That left the single chair for Sanji, when he inevitably decided to join them.

“What do you eat, Rosinante?” Sanji called from the stove. Rosinante shrugged.

“I’m not picky. No bread, if possible.” He said.

“An omelet okay? That’s what I’m having. Law, I have a strawberry banana smoothie for you too.” He said.

“An omelet is perfect. Thank you for breakfast, Sanji.” Rosinante murmured. “Ace, please let me know what kind of things you like. I’m going to buy some things for Law, and I can shop for you too.” He said.

“Can I come along?” Sanji asked as he put their plates on the table, and then passed Law his smoothie. Rosinante nodded, grinning.

“Yes, I was actually going to ask you to come along. I live off of frozen meals, so your help would be greatly appreciated.” He explained. Sanji rolled his eyes.

“All of you drive me crazy with that shit. I’m going to break that habit.” He vowed.

“You’re doing a pretty good job here.” Ace said, sipping down a second smoothie alongside some pain pills. He passed the bottle to Law, who did the same.

“Sanji’s cooking is the best!” Luffy bragged, and he and Zoro both smirked when he turned red. Law rolled his eyes as they began to tease their boyfriend, and he pulled a pack of cigarettes out from the container in the middle of the table. He wasn’t surprised when Ace took one, and then Sanji as well.

“Want one?” Law asked his boyfriend. When Rosinante nodded, he pressed the one that he had taken for himself against his lips, and then took another. A few minutes later all of the smokers let out a collective sigh as the nicotine hit their system.

“So aside from shopping, what else is the plan for today?” Ace asked. “Actually, when do you have to be at work, Sanji? Chopper?” Sanji shook his head, passing Luffy and Zoro one last plate of pancakes he had magically stashed somewhere as he took slow drags from his cigarette.

“I called off last night.” He said, and Law felt a wave of gratitude toward the blond chef. It was a habit he had developed since he found out. If it was both of them, he took off two days. If it was just one, he took either a half day, or a full day.

“I have classes tonight, which worked out great for us. I wanted to hang around here for a couple hours, just in case.” Chopper shrugged. Law nodded, making a note to have him check on the stitches later.

“Nami knows not to expect any of the rest of us tonight.” Zoro said.

“I keep my own hours.” Rosinante shrugged.

“Lucky.” The majority of the table sighed. He laughed, shaking his head.

“Before we go shopping, I would like to go home and get dressed for the day. Sanji, if you don’t mind tagging along, we could go from my place. It won’t take me long at all.” He explained. Sanji nodded, but before he could say something Luffy stole his attention by giving him a kiss of gratitude for breakfast. Rosinante watched as Zoro did the same, an amused smile tugging on his lips.

It was nice that after a night of such pain, they could bounce back so quickly.

* * *

Law sighed irritably as he watched Rosinante slip on his jacket. His boyfriend looked up and then smiled at the adorable pout on his face. He walked over to him, cupping his face in his hands.

“I’m not the doctor here, love, but even I know you shouldn’t be walking around a grocery store. Sanji and I won’t be long. I’ll bring back an overnight bag too.” He said with a wink. Law blushed, looking away with a shy grin.

“You’ve never had to do that before. Nights here get a little crazy.” He warned. Rosinante laughed, kissing him tenderly.

“The days are a little crazy, so I can imagine.” He said. They walked into the living room where Luffy sat on the floor with Chopper and Ace, playing some type of video game. Zoro was watching them from the couch, though by the way he was blinking, Law was sure he would be asleep soon. Sanji came out of the hallway, dressed in a casual pair of dress slacks and a plaid shirt. He walked over to Zoro first, cupping his face to get his attention, and then pressing a kiss to his lips. When Zoro smacked his ass as he walked away, Sanji rolled his eyes and walked over to Luffy. Never breaking eye contact with the TV, Luffy turned and accepted Sanji’s kiss for him too. Shaking his head, Sanji walked over to them.

“I’m ready.” He said. Law pulled out his wallet and passed Sanji the Family credit card that they used to pay for the food.

“Use this. For both households.” He said with a stern glare at his boyfriend. Rosinante rolled his eyes, leaning down to kiss him goodbye.

“I’ll never complain about spending Doffy’s money.” He scoffed. Everyone else in the apartment broke out into laughter and even Law smirked at that. Shaking his head he opened the door, shooing them out. With an amused sigh he wandered over to his armchair, thanking whatever god he needed to that he had Rosinante back in his life.

* * *

Law winced as he and Ace stepped into the shower together that night. After sitting so much today, he was really sore.

“I feel you.” Ace said, groaning as he stepped under the hot water. “At least today is the worst of it, and we can shower with our boyfriends tomorrow morning.” He said with a smirk. Law rolled his eyes as his cheeks stained pink.

“Shut up, Fire Fist, or I’ll tell Sabo how much of a jackass you really are.” He grumbled. Ace scoffed.

“Please, he already knows that, and he loves me anyway.” He said.

“For some reason.” Law shot back. When Ace dropped their banter, Law frowned. “What’s wrong?” He asked. Ace sighed, running his hands through his hair.

“…I’m thinking about telling him. Sanji knows, Rosi knows. Both took it well. Surely he would too.” He murmured, and Law’s heart went out to him when he heard the ringing doubt in his voice. He nodded.

“Yeah, he will.” He said before winding his arms around Ace’s waist to pull him into a comforting hug.

* * *

Sabo was surprised when he walked into the apartment to find it so full. It was rare that he, Rosinante, and Sanji were all over, and never had they all been here when Chopper was present too.

“Bo!” Ace cheered from where he sat in an armchair by the couch. Rosinante and Law were sitting together on the loveseat, each of them reading something on their tablets. Sanji was in the kitchen doing something but Luffy, Zoro and Chopper were on the floor in front of the TV playing some kind of shoot-em-up video game.

Sabo’s eyes narrowed when he noticed that Ace’s eyes were glazed over.

“He’s a little loopy. He landed on his ass during our run last night and it fractured his tailbone. I had to give him codeine.” Law said.

“I’ll be fine in a week or two, baby.” Ace said with a wink. Sabo scoffed, leaning in to kiss him gently.

“Dummy.” He threaded his fingers in Ace’s hair, tugging on the soft strands gently. 

They had dinner in the living room that night, another rarity. Chopper left afterwards and at Luffy’s insistence, they started watching one of his favorite pirate movies.

At some point he must have fallen asleep because when he woke up it was dark and he was in Ace’s bedroom. He blinked awake, trying to figure out if there was a reason for his sleep to be interrupted. When he didn’t hear anything he yawned and climbed on top of Ace.

There was nothing more soothing to Sabo than the sound of Ace’s beating heart. He could listen to it for hours and never get sick of it. And considering that he was wide awake at an unholy hour, it looked like that was what he was going to do. With a sigh he shifted slightly, turning his head to look across the way. He wasn’t surprised to see Law awake and reading on his phone, Rosinante’s large form curled around him like a human blanket. Their doctor had terrible bouts of insomnia.

Burying his nose in the blanket he closed his eyes, focusing on that sound again. When Ace’s arms came up and settled around his waist, Sabo let out a content hum and began to drift off to sleep.

He was blissfully unaware that Law was watching, worry in his golden eyes as he wondered if this would change when he found out the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now Rosinante knows what's going on. Now only Sabo remains in the dark...
> 
> Next chapter hurts, guys. I only cried a lot, it's fine. But we get the first part of the backstory on The Little Lost Boys! Hopefully it will sorta give some insight on why some of our boys act the way they do.
> 
> Also, we're over halfway through! This fic will end in the summer of year 3~
> 
> PS - I'll be posting a few One Piece oneshots for the Monster Trio and Ace/Sabo as a part of my 12 Days of OTP! I can't remember which days they are going to be, but sometime between Sunday and Christmas Eve they will appear. They aren't my best work, but I thought they were cute and it was a good way to destress.


	12. Year 2 - September

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! This chapter has a lot to unpack, so please brace yourselves. It also has a ton of time skips, but it's a flashback, so they are all related to bringing everyone up to speed.
> 
> See you at the end~
> 
> PS - We're over the 100k mark! I'm super happy any time I hit this mark, not gonna lie.
> 
> PPS - I took some certain liberties with canon ages, but at this point I don't think anyone should be surprised lol.

Sabo only knew warmth when he was with Ace. He was like a furnace. Which worked out great for Sabo right now as he climbed back into bed, eagerly sticking his cold toes against Ace’s legs. Ace jumped, a curse falling from his lips.

“Sorry.” Sabo murmured, hiding his grin as he pressed a kiss to Ace’s shoulder. Ace rolled over, glaring up at him before tugging him against his chest. Sabo let out an appreciative noise as those strong, warm arms locked him in a vice grip, and he pressed his nose against his neck.

“How in the hell did you manage to get so cold in the three minutes it took you to go piss?” Ace grumbled. Sabo shrugged, slipping his leg between Ace’s.

“Go back to sleep. Sorry I woke you.” He said, pressing his lips against Ace’s pulse.

“You okay though?” Ace asked, one of his hands tracing patterns on Sabo’s back. Sabo nodded.

“Yeah.” He promised. Ace kissed the top of his head, yawning widely.

“Sabo?” He murmured. 

“Yeah?” He replied. Ace sighed, and Sabo felt his pulse start to race under his lips.

“I have something to tell you. But I should be more awake first.” He murmured.

“Well then let’s go back to sleep and then we’ll wake up and talk.” Sabo yawned. Ace murmured his agreement.

As his boyfriend drifted off to sleep, Sabo couldn’t but wonder what had made him so anxious.

* * *

Law let out a quiet moan as he pressed closer to Rosinante, tugging at his blond curls so he could change the angle of their kiss. Rosinante gasped at the slight hint of pain, his hand pressing against Law’s lower back to encourage that again. He could feel Law’s smirk as he did, and that cocky attitude did things to Rosinante.

Namely it sent his blood rushing from his head to his dick.

“You’re hard again.” Law pulled away from his mouth, appreciating the flustered appearance Rosinante had.

“I’d be stupid not to be with you on my lap and your tongue down my throat.” Rosinante whined. Law chuckled in that low and sexy way of his and Rosinante leaned forward to begin kissing his exposed throat when he gasped at the first feel of Law’s fingers on his crotch.

“Can I touch you?” Law asked. Rosinante’s eyes snapped up to meet Law’s and he swallowed at the sight of his pupils blown wide with lust. He nodded.

“Absolutely.” He breathed. Law smirked and leaned down to press their lips together again, parting Rosinante’s with his own.

Law had felt Rosinante growing hard beneath him as they kissed, but as he slid his fingers over the hot, hard bulge in his pants he shivered. He had done this to him, and what a powerful feeling that was. 

As he licked his way into Rosinante’s mouth he released his grip on Rosinante’s hair to trace down his chest. He popped the button on his jeans before sliding a hand under his shirt, eager to touch more bare skin.

“Law.” Rosinante pulled back from his mouth with a moan, chest heaving as Law’s warm hand pressed against his abdomen.

“Yes, Cora-san?” Law asked, growing more confident as he realized he could picture the skin he was touching in his mind thanks to all of the time they had spent naked together within the last month.

He looked down into Rosinante’s flustered face, a heated gaze passing between them, and then he pulled down Rosinante’s zipper.

“Oh.” Law murmured as he felt Rosinante’s erection shift at finally being freed from Rosinante’s skinny jeans. He looked down between them and watched as his own hands freed his boyfriend’s cock from his boxers. He shivered when he touched the burning shaft for the first time, his own dick twitching with interest as he slid a finger over the weeping head.

Rosinante sat very still beneath him, eyes clouded with his arousal but strangely sharp at the same time.

“Should have grabbed lube.” Law sighed as his fingers traced Rosinante’s cock, committing the feel of it to memory too.

“I could-” Rosinante cut himself off when Law looked him in the eye and spit in to his own hand.

“Isn’t this how everyone does it the first time? Come on, Cora-san, don’t take away a “life lesson” from me now.” Law smirked, bringing his spit-slicked palm down on to Rosinante’s shaft. 

“Law, I-” Rosinante gasped, hips twitching as he tried to them still. Law’s grip on his erection was firm and he wasn’t afraid to dive right in to the steady rhythm he began. He slid his hand down the shaft smoothly and then on the way up he would occasionally squeeze here or there. When he got back up to the tip he would either rub the fat of his thumb over it with just the right amount of pressure to have Rosinante’s dick practically throbbing its appreciation or he would tease the slit, which had his boyfriend’s eyes rolling just a bit.

“Good?” Law asked after a few minutes, wanting the verbal confirmation even though Rosinante was obviously enjoying himself. He nodded, his blond curls starting to stick to his sweaty forehead.

“You’re really good at this. Can I touch you too?” Rosinante asked. Law nodded eagerly.

“Yeah, not sure I’ll last long.” He admitted. His hips practically shot forward to meet Rosinante’s hand and it wasn’t until his burning cock hit the cool air of the apartment that he realized just how true that was.

It had been a long time since he had been this turned on. Rosinante caught his eyes before a coy smile crossed his face and he lifted his hand away from Law’s dick just to part his red lips and begin licking at his hand.

“Fuck” Law swore, hips helplessly thrusting in the air. Rosinante shivered when Law’s arousal had his grip tightening on his own erection. He was sure some people would consider it borderline painful but well he liked a little pain.

Law moaned as Rosinante’s hand slid back around him. He dropped his head on to Rosinante’s shoulder, hips thrusting in to his hand as he felt his arousal begin to tighten in his gut.

“Let go, love.” Rosinante murmured. Law briefly thought he was trying to encourage him towards his orgasm but when he used the hand on Law’s back to direct him more firmly on to his lap, he also guided Law’s cock against his own.

“A-ah!” Law gasped, forcing his eyes to stay open so he could look between them as Rosinante took them both in to his hand instead. The sight of their cocks pressed together so intimately, his pre-come leaking and mixing with Rosinante’s and playing a part in keeping their dicks slick was the hottest thing he had ever seen in his life. “Close.” He warned, turning his head to suck a mark in to Rosinante’s neck as his boyfriend picked up the pace.

“Me too.” Rosinante said, his thumb sliding over both of their heads and causing them both to moan. Law pressed their lips together again, his tongue sliding between Rosinante’s lips when his mouth parted easily. 

The burning tightness of Law’s gut reached its peak and with a couple frantic thrusts he came, his come spilling over Rosinante’s hand. He moaned in to his boyfriend’s mouth, tongue brushing against the roof of his mouth and it pushed Rosinante’ over the edge too. Law shivered as he felt his come mix with his own.

“Wow.” Rosinante declared, causing Law to let out a quiet chuckle and cuddle into his chest. His boyfriend’s hand released their cocks and reached for the tissues nearby. Law reached over to help and between the two of them they managed to clean up the mess they had made and get their cocks tucked away.

“Glad I don’t have to do that on my own anymore.” Law commented casually as Rosinante reached for the cigarettes next. The older male let out a quiet huff of laughter, pressing a chaste kiss to Law’s lips.

“One of the many perks of dating, love.” He teased. They fell into a companionable silence as they smoked, which was pretty common for the two of them, Law mused. Rosinante raised his hand from Law’s lower back and tangled his fingers in his hair, gently massaging his scalp. Law let out an appreciative him, practically slumping against him.

“Good?” Rosinante asked, and Law knew he wasn’t asking for feedback. He nodded, taking a drag of his cigarette before answering so he could have a moment to make sure that was true.

“Yeah. Sleepy.” He added to bring a smile to Rosinante’s face. It worked and he felt his own tugging at the corner of his lips. “Still not sure I’m ready to have sex.” Law murmured softly, which was ironic because they were currently cuddled in the afterglow of shared orgasms. Rosinante kisses his forehead.

“Nothing has to change. I told you before, anything. I meant it.” He promised. Law nodded, warm affection surging in his chest.

He was truly the luckiest man in the world.

* * *

Sabo’s laugh was like sunshine to Ace. The thought came to him as they lazed around in his bed one morning.

“You can’t be serious.” He said around his amused laughter.

“I shit you not. He was so stunned when I told him I was gay.” He said, remembering Usopp’s face. It had been one of the most memorable moments in his sort of friendship with the guy.

“Ace, you’re the gayest guy I know. Well, maybe Sanji takes that title now, but still.” Sabo huffed, wiping his eyes. “Man this is going to get me through the day ahead.” He said as he sat up.

“Do you have to go to work?” Ace pouted. Sabo nodded, leaning down to kiss him briefly before climbing out of his arms.

“Soon. Oh, what did you want to tell me the other day?” Sabo asked. Ace forced himself to not to react to his suddenly racing heart. As he met Sabo’s dark eyes, so full of happiness and amusement, he couldn’t bring himself to tell him. He shook his head, climbing from his bed.

“I can’t remember. Come on, let’s shower and I’ll reassure you of my sexuality the old fashioned way.” He said, slapping Sabo’s ass as he walked past him. He grinned at the squawk of surprise Sabo let out behind him. As he was pushed into the bathroom and kissed, Ace told himself there would be time to tell him later.

* * *

“Ace, it was amazing.” Law murmured as they sat in their bedroom a few nights later. Law was discussing his latest step forward in his relationship with Rosinante, as he liked to use Ace as a way to make sure he didn’t overlook something that most normal people considered a red flag. Rosinante had suggested it a month ago, and thus far it was something that had worked out well for him.

Ace’s expression softened, and his heart broke for how happy safe and consensual sex made Law. Out of everyone he knew, their not-so-little Surgeon of Death deserved something good in his life for once. He rolled over and grinned at Law.

“It should always be that way.” He said firmly. Law nodded, but then suddenly his expression changed to concern.

“How did your conversation with Sabo go?” He asked. When Ace looked away, his eyes narrowed. “Ace, you need to tell him. He’s been sleeping over more often and he’s going to find out soon. And he’ll react just as badly as you did.” He reminded him gently. Ace nodded, rolling over onto his back with a sigh.

“I know, I know.” It was true. Sabo was as fiercely protective of his family as Ace. He hadn’t been there for the Massacre, so he wouldn’t have any reason to not storm the palace and kick Doflamingo’s ass.

And then Ace would lose him all over again.

“I’ll tell him after the Baroque Work HQ meeting we have in a few days. Maybe stay with him as I wait for Doflamingo to be done with you.” Ace suggested. Law nodded.

“Good plan, now stick to it.” He ordered.

* * *

It was rare that they had large family meetings like this, Law mused as he looked around The Birdcage. The only people missing were Russian and the children. He sat between Doflamingo and Ace, which was typical for him. Luffy and Zoro sat with all of Luffy’s crew in one corner of the room and occasionally Luffy would make faces at him as he talked. 

The meeting was finally coming to a close, thank god. It had only been four hours…

“Alright, let’s go over the plan again. Diamante, what are the main objectives again?” Law asked, hoping to dive right towards the end.

“Destroy Baroque Work’s main headquarters. Capture Mr. 0, AKA Sir Crocodile, and Rob Lucci, alive.” He said. Law nodded.

“Exactly. I’ll have the operations crew on standby around Dressrosa since both the specialists and the fighters will be gone. Doflamingo, are you sure you want to go?” He asked for the fifth time. Doflamingo laughed, patting Law’s cheeks.

“Don’t worry about me, little doll. I’ve faced tougher opponents.” He smirked. Law rolled his eyes at that, turning back to the group.

Honestly, they are the reason he didn’t want him going along. Doflamingo was the biggest child he had ever met, and he sure as hell wasn’t a team player. Law could just imagine the massive headache this was going to be.

“We’ll strike at 9am in the morning on October 14th.” Law began a review of the actual attack. “The specialists will lead the way into the building. Your goal is to locate areas of interest and infiltrate them. Doflamingo, Diamante and Pica will be with each of your three groups.” He said, looking over each of them in turn. “The fighters will do what you all do best: keep the rest of the staff busy. Try not to kill them, but if you do then I guess you do.” He shrugged.

“Any questions?” Doflamingo asked, rising to his feet. The room at large shook their heads so he smiled. “I am so grateful that we have such a loving Family. Each of you are very near and dear to my heart, so be careful and make me proud.” He crooned. Law didn’t see the other’s reactions because suddenly he was being tugged away. He sent a wave to Ace who watched him with concerned eyes.

* * *

Ace got the call from Law early, at around 12am.

_“I’m only a 4.”_ Law had said when he called. He had offered to have Rosinante come pick him up instead but Ace had insisted it was fine.

“I promise I’ll go by Sabo’s after.” He had promised Law when he realized he wasn’t at his boyfriend’s. Law had simply hung up, too sore to deal with Ace’s bullshit.

Ace had to go into The Toy Box to get Law. He found him in Doflamingo’s favorite room, The Toy Chest which had a variety of costumes, sex toys, and companions.

“Master Ace!” One of the girls waved as he entered the room. He didn’t recognize her but he waved back, eyes searching for Law. He found him sitting on the couch with one of the male companions, and the two appeared to be discussing a nasty cut the boy had.

“Come by my office later tomorrow and one of us can take a look at it.” He was saying. Ace grinned, shaking his head.

Law was such a softie when he wanted to be.

“Come on, Lawsy, let’s get you home and showered.” He said, tugging him up. Law opened his mouth to tell him that he needed to go to Sabo’s too but when they turned, Ace bumped into one of the waiters that was cleaning up various half-filled glasses of wine from around the room, drenching Ace in a variety of the remaining wine. Law laughed at him like the twisted bastard he was and Ace sighed.

“It’s not your fault.” He assured the nervous girl when she started to freak out. She was absolutely right to freak out over something like this. Most of the higher up members of the Family tended to react violently when shit like this happened. Once they were convinced she wasn’t going to kill herself to avoid Doflamingo's punishment, the two went home.

“I swear to god this is a sign, Law.” Ace grumbled as they stepped into the shower together. Law was still wearing an amused smirk from the incident and it was starting to irritate Ace.

“Come on, Fire Fist, it’s not a sign. You’ll go tell your boyfriend, you two will have comfort sex, and then everything will be okay.” He assured him.

* * *

Sabo was exhausted. He had spent all day filing reports for his annual review and now all he wanted to do was crawl in bed with his boyfriend and sleep it away.

When he entered the apartment he wasn’t surprised to see the lights off in the living room. Either everyone was at the club still or they were asleep. He heard the sounds of the shower running so he peeked his head into Ace’s room first. Seeing neither his boyfriend nor Law in bed he smiled.

Maybe he could surprise Ace in the shower. After making sure that it wasn’t Zoro/Luffy/Sanji in some combination by confirming all three of them were asleep, he opened the bathroom door. His eyes widened in shock at what he saw.

“Sa-sabo!” Ace yelped.

Before him stood Ace, his hands on Law’s bare hips. Both were stark naked and had clearly just gotten out of the shower together. When he saw the bruises and cuts on Law that looked similar to some of the ones Ace sometimes got, he frowned.

“What in the hell is this about?” He asked. Law shook his head, giving Ace a look before pushing past Sabo and slipping into his bedroom. Ace quickly slipped on a pair of pajama bottoms before turning his gaze to Sabo. It stung that it was a carefully crafted mask.

Sabo hadn’t seen that in a long, long time.

“We were just taking a shower. Platonically.” Ace said. Sabo rolled his eyes, turning off the light in the bathroom before turning on his heel and heading for the living room. Ace trailed after him and an awkward silence fell between them as they both tried to come up with where to start.

“I know you’re not cheating on me, Ace.” He said, crossing his arms over his chest as he narrowed his dark eyes at Ace. Ace nodded, sitting down on the sofa and returning his gaze steadily.

“You’re right, I’m not. As I said, we were showering.” Ace repeated himself and Sabo felt a flare of rage.

“You were holding his hips, Ace. His freshly bruised hips. So even if you were just “platonically showering,” there is obviously something more going on here. So spill.” He demanded. Ace’s eyes narrowed his return and he sat forward, frowning at his boyfriend.

“It’s actually none of your business, Sabo. It’s Family stuff. I told you I can’t always talk about that.” He said shortly.

_In one of the bedrooms, Law cringed from where he was listening in. Ace was a moron, and he promptly texted his boyfriend about the brewing fight._

_In the other, Sanji and Zoro shared a concerned look over Luffy’s blissfully sleeping form._

“I don’t need specifics Ace, I just need you to admit to me that Donquixote Doflamingo is an abusive asshole.” Sabo snapped. Ace glared, rising to his feet even as he swallowed his own panic.

Law was completely right. Sabo couldn’t find out like this, especially while he was angry. Marco’s gentle smile flashed through his mind and he swallowed the lump in his throat.

“Listen, Sabo, I have to draw a line in the sand between us somewhere and it’s here. Or do you want to tell me about why in the hell someone that works for a non-profit half-way house owns nearly as many weapons as I do.” He shot back, hoping that would throw Sabo off of the Doflamingo thing. It had always been something Ace found a little odd. Sabo had a walk in closet that was half for his clothing, and have for a wide variety of weapons. He had chocked it up to Sabo being paranoid, but he wasn't above making up shit to get Sabo off his ass.

“Can’t a man have shit to defend himself? Don’t change the topic, Ace!” Sabo exclaimed in frustration.

Why couldn’t Ace just tell him what Sabo already fucking knew? Then he could finally help him, help Law.

* * *

Luffy jerked awake as he heard Sabo shouting Ace’s name, heart racing as he tried to find out what the problem was.

“It's okay, Luffy.” Sanji’s soothing voice said before he ran a hand through his hair. Luffy leaned into it, but frowned when he heard the raised voices from the living room.

“Why’s Saby mad at Ace?” He asked. When he sat up and began to crawl off of the bed to go find out, Zoro picked him up and settled him in a firm hold on his lap.

“Whatever it is, we shouldn’t get involved, Luffy.” He said. Luffy opened his mouth to protest and Sanji leaned over, kissing him to keep him quiet.

“Sabo walked in on Ace and Law in the shower.” He explained. Luffy’s eyes widened in horror and Zoro nodded.

“I know how much it sucks to listen to them.” He murmured, resting his chin on Luffy’s shoulder. Luffy nodded, tears welling up in his eyes as he heard the pain in words he couldn’t quite make out.

This was one of his greatest fears coming true.

“But babe, they won’t get violent. And this is long overdue.” Zoro pressed a kiss to Luffy’s cheek and he sighed, nodding.

“I know.” He reached for Sanji, pulling him into his arms so he could be sandwiched between his boyfriends. Sanji came easily, tracing Luffy’s face as he offered him a reassuring smile. As he leaned into kiss Sanji, Luffy hoped that this wouldn’t result in Sabo leaving them alone again.

* * *

“Ace, I know you’re lying to me! How in the hell do you expect me to just ignore that?” Sabo shouted.

“Pretty easily consider I’ve been ignoring whatever you’re hiding Sabo. I love you, I do, but damn it I warned you when we got together that there is shit I can’t talk about. This is one of them and it’s for your own good.” He said with a stomp of his foot.

“Bullshit. Absolute bullshit. Am I keeping something from you? Yes, yes I am. But it’s not a risk to either of our lives and I plan to tell you as soon as I can. Can I say that you were going to do the same? What if Doflamingo takes it too far and I get a call because you’re dead?!” He exclaimed, trying to get him to understand the severity of the situation. Ace narrowed his eyes.

“It won’t come to that because that’s not what’s happening, but even if it was, Sabo you would just go seek revenge and end up dead. Doflamingo is an absolute psycho bastard. He’s the reason-” Ace clamped his mouth shut, Marco’s warning glare coming to his mind.

“Come on, Ace. Just tell me.” Sabo murmured, all of the anger leaving him as he stepped forward to take Ace’s hand. Ace looked into Sabo’s warm eyes and had to stop himself from caving then and there.

He was too tense, too emotional. He needed to bring this topic off of him, and now.

“A lot can happen in seven years, Sabo. We have evolved as a Family, and you weren’t here for any of it.” Ace said, pulling his hand away from Sabo’s. Sabo reared back as if he had been slapped. “If you can’t listen to me when I’m telling you I can’t say something, then maybe we shouldn’t be together.” He said, his dull tone a stark contrast to the searing anguish clawing inside of him.

“Are you breaking up with me because you refuse to admit you get hit? Ace, be a fucking man about it!” He screamed. Ace was so damned stubborn and prideful. It was part of the reason that Sabo loved him, but damn it enough was enough.

“That’s not what happened!” Ace shouted back, turning away from Sabo as his eyes burned with tears.

“Well I wouldn’t fucking know now would I? You know what, Ace, whatever. We can try this again some other day but for now I’m walking away.” He said, turning towards the door.

“Actually, we won’t.” Ace said. Sabo froze, heart dropping to his stomach. “Sabo, we’re done. I won’t change my life, my promises, just to make you happy. I have always lived my life with no regrets, but maybe dating you will be my first.” He said. Sabo whirled around, his tears falling from his eyes. He stormed across the room, slapping Ace with a shaking hand.

“You absolute bastard. Well I hope you and your new Family are fucking happy together. Just remember that secrets are what destroyed The Little Lost Boys. Secrets took Marco away from us.” He said. When that didn’t get a response from Ace’s stony expression Sabo shook his head and all but ran out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

Ace didn’t really see Law approach him, despite him walking up to him from the front. His mind was numb as Law pulled him into his arms, murmuring soothing things to him. It wasn’t until Law tucked his face into his shoulder that he realized his face was wet with tears. 

“Damn it.” Ace croaked, chest heaving with sobs. Law sat them down on the sofa, holding Ace as he completely fell apart.

Despite his best efforts, he had lost Sabo anyway.

* * *

The next morning was a dreary one. Rosinante had come over early with some ingredients Sanji had requested and in true Sanji-fashion he had made them all a well-rounded breakfast of their favorite items.

Currently the five of them were sitting in the living room finishing up their meals. Ace was still passed out in bed, so after a brief debate, Law and Sanji agreed to just let him sleep it out. As Sanji watched Rosinante look over at a photo on the wall with a sad smile, he couldn’t help but look too.

It was one he had always wondered about. It was a teenage Doflamingo and Rosinante, an older man with a large smile framed by a white beard, a man with a tuft of blond hair and a gentle smile, and five small boys: Sabo and Ace were probably no older than 8 or 9, Zoro was a little younger, but Law and Luffy were so small they couldn’t have been more than 5. Hell, Luffy was so tiny Sanji could have almost called him a toddler.

As he recalled something Sabo said last night, he figured he might as well ask a burning question he had had for a long time now.

“I know this is a really bad time, but who or what are The Little Lost Boys?” He asked. Law’s head snapped up to look at him, eyes wide.

“Where in the hell did you hear that name?” He asked. Sanji flinched back. Rosinante frowned at him, Zoro glared, and Luffy pouted, pulling Sanji into his arms.

“Law, be nice. You all mention it in passing all the time, it’s no wonder he’s curious.” He chided. Law winced, offering Sanji an apologetic frown.

“Sorry, sore subject. Basically our life can be fit into two distinct segments: Before Dressrosa and After Dressrosa. Before Dressrosa was when we were with The Little Lost Boys. After Dressrosa is now, where we are with the Doflamingo Family. I don’t know if I can talk about it but if one of you wants to fill him in, feel free.” He sighed. Rosinante tucked him under his arm, looking over at Zoro and Luffy.

“I can fill in any parts you two don’t know about.” He offered. Zoro nodded and Luffy grinned, looking down at Sanji.

“I love talking about it!” He grinned. Sanji grinned back, kissing Luffy’s cheek before leaning back against Zoro. His arm came around Sanji’s shoulder, squeezing him gently to make sure he was okay after being snapped at. Sanji looked up at him and gave him a subtle nod before Luffy climbed into their laps and launched head first into the story.

* * *

20 years ago the world was changed permanently. Not too many people know what started it, but between one day and the next bombs were falling from the sky and scorching towns everywhere.

Needless to say within six months there were a ton of children orphaned in the streets.

Edward “Whitebeard” Newgate noticed the problem after the first week. 

“We need to do something about this, boys.” Whitebeard said to his foster sons. 

_“He had always wanted a big family, and fostering these kids had been the way to achieve it. He had no regrets about that.” Rosinante explained in the present_

“But what can we do, Dad?” Marco, 15, asked. Whitebeard sighed, looking up at his ceiling.

“Well, boys, there is only one thing to do.” He said.

“What?” Vista, 17, asked from where he was playing cards with 12 year olds Thatch and Jozu. Whitebeard grinned.

“We give them a home.”

And so, Whitebeard’s Home for Little Lost Boys was formed. 

He sold his home in the city and bought a huge mansion in the countryside. From there he and his sons traveled around the country, helping every starving boy they came across.

Over the course of four years, and with the increase of violence, more and more boys became orphaned in the war. They went to one of two places: the newly established world government to be trained as government agents, or taken by “pirates.” That is what they called anyone that operated under their own agenda that didn’t strictly line up with the world government. So long as they were not violent, the government turned a blind eye, but didn’t offer them any aid.

Whitebeard refused to sign any of his precious boys up, so they fell into the pirate category.

The family had more than doubled in size by the time they stepped foot on East Blue soil. Little did they know that the East Blue would change everything.

At the head of the family was of course Whitebeard himself. Despite being 19, Marco, his first son, was the de facto assistant.

They hadn’t just picked up minors along the way. During a search in the North Blue, they gained several adult members into their group, as they refused to break up the little family they had managed to gather together.

But more on that later.

The oldest “brother” in their group was Trebol at 33. Diamante was next at 29, followed by Vergo at 25. Pica at 24 wasn’t far behind. All four came from the aforementioned North Blue group, and even though Marco kept a closer eye on them than everyone else, they seemed harmless enough. They doted on Doflamingo and Rosinante, but other than that, they left well enough alone.

Next was Vista at 21 and Marco at 19. Marco had recently passed his nursing exam, and was working on an accelerated Ph.D program so he could be the family doctor. Vista headed up the security in the family, and made sure the farm was safe when Marco and Whitebeard traveled.

Blamenco, Rakuyo, Namur, and Doflamingo, all 17, had come from different parts of the world. Of the four, Doflamingo was the most outgoing, and his smile held dangerous promises. He was extremely protective of his little brother, Rosinante.

Jozu, Thatch, and Rosinante were all 16. Thatch was the chef of the family, and Rosinante was their gentle, clumsy, cry baby little brother. Everyone in the family loved him, but he never went anywhere without Doflamingo at his side. The two even shared a bed, despite their older age.

Next were 14 year olds Jiru and Atmos. They had been found together in the West Blue two years ago. Both looked up to Vista, and would follow him around, asking for a play fight.

9 year olds Haruta, Kingdew, and Curiel were found a year ago in the South Blue. Of the three, Haruta was the most opinionated.

And finally, the youngest members of the family were 4 year olds Fossa and Izou. They were found six months ago on the border between the South and North Blue, but had already warmed up to the idea of calling Whitebeard Pops. Thatch doted on both of them.

But, as previously stated, the East Blue is where everything changed.

“Something feels off, Pops.” Marco murmured as they drove through a sleepy small town. Whitebeard nodded, slowing down the truck. A few blocks into it, they found a pile of burning bodies.

“Marco, keep your gun ready.” He murmured. Marco nodded, blue eyes narrowed as he watched the surroundings.

“Pops, over there. I saw something.” Jozu called from the back of the truck they were in. Whitebeard stopped the truck, climbing from it. Marco joined him, gun at the ready. 

They approached the back of the building to find a small, green haired boy fiercely pointing a sword at them. Even as he shook with upset, he wasn’t crying.

“Don’t take another step.” He ordered. Marco’s heart ached for the kid, who couldn’t be much older than his youngest brothers. 

“It’s okay, son. My name is Whitebeard. What’s your name?” Whitebeard asked, kneeling on the ground. The boy’s eyes narrowed.

“…Roronoa Zoro. Are you the reason we got attacked?” He snarled, hand tightening on the sword. Whitebeard shook his head.

“No. I run a home for little lost boys back on the Grand Line. Would you like to come home with me?” He asked. Zoro glared.

“I want revenge.” He snapped. Whitebeard shook his head.

“Revenge will eat you alive, son. It will fill you with regrets. My boys are sweeping the town for survivors now, and if there are any, all of you are welcome to come home with me. But the best revenge, young Zoro, is living despite someone wanting you dead.” He explained. Zoro’s eyes widened as he thought about it. A few minutes later, he lowered the sword.

“Can I bring Wado with me?” He asked.

“The sword?” Whitebeard guessed. When Zoro nodded, he laughed. “Well of course you can, son. You need something to defend yourself. If we find any in our travels, we’ll bring them back for you.” He promised. Zoro nodded, and he sheathed the sword. He didn’t take Whitebeard’s hand, but he did walk up and bow his head.

“Thank you.” He murmured quietly.

“How old are you, Zoro? I’m Marco by the way.” Marco said in that easy way of his as the three trekked back to the truck.

“Four. I’ll be five in November.” He explained.

“When we get home I’ll get all of your information written down. We have three little brothers at home about your age.” Marco said as he brought down the back of the truck bed so Zoro could climb up.

“Yo, I’m Jozu.” Jozu said as Zoro sat down next to him. Zoro nodded, and the two fell silent as Diamante and Vergo came back from scouting the area. Seeing the looks on their faces were enough for Whitebeard and Marco, and without another word, everyone climbed into the truck and continued on.

Two days passed, and Zoro continued to be the polite, quiet boy Whitebeard had expected him to be. He also wasn’t afraid to get his hands dirty, and when they would stop to help someone move some debris, he would get out to try and help too.

It was during lunch one day when a blond boy came running out of the forest, shaking with relief as he spotted Marco bandaging someone’s wound.

“Oi, mister!” He cried, running over to him. Marco finished his wrapping as he looked up.

“Yes?” He asked. Taking in the sorry state of the kid, and from the way he was out of breath, Marco guessed he had been running for some time.

“Please, my little brother is sick. We don’t know what’s wrong with him.” Marco frowned, rising to his feet.

“Jozu, I’ll be back.” He called over his shoulder. With a relieved sigh, the blond turned and began to walk into the forest.

For about half an hour they walked. Finally, the boy led him to a cave.

“Ace, bring Luffy and come on out! I brought a doctor.” He cried. A few minutes later two more boys appeared from the cave. Both had dark hair and eyes, so Marco assumed they were the brothers the little blond spoke of, even if they looked nothing like him.

The blond and the older boy looked to be around Zoro’s age, while the little one was very young, even younger than the four year olds at home. Both were thinner than the blond, and the little one was pale with a fever. Marco sat down on a nearby rock, opening his bag to assess his supplies.

“I’m Marco. How long has your brother been like that?” He asked.

“Since yesterday when we ran out of food.” The little blond supplied helpfully as the other boy just scowled, his arms around the toddler protectively. “I’m Sabo, that’s Ace and the sick one is Luffy.” Marco nodded, cataloguing all of that away. He found the fever reducer he had hoped for, and he pulled out a bottle of water alongside the correct amount of pills.

“Sabo, please give these to Luffy. Then why don’t we all go to town and my family and I will get you all something to eat.” He suggested. Sabo nodded, taking the pills and water. Ace frowned.

“Why are you helping us?” He asked, even as he allowed Sabo to coax Luffy into taking the medicine.

“It’s what my family does. We find people that need help, and if it’s dire enough, they even come home with us. I have 20 brothers in total.” He explained.

“Whoa! I had a little brother at home, but after he attacked me, I ran away. Then I bumped into these two. They just lost-”

“Enough Sabo. I don’t trust him.” Ace snapped.

“A-Ace. Hungry.” Luffy mumbled in his arms. Sighing, Ace reluctantly rose to his feet.

“Sabo, tie him to my back. We’ll eat but that’s it.” He ordered. Marco didn’t offer to take the toddler, sensing it wouldn’t endear him to Ace. After Luffy was secured to Ace’s back, the four of them made their way through the forest. When they got to town, Whitebeard had a bonfire going and Jozu and Pica were grilling fish as Zoro helped Vergo pass them out.

“Ah, my son, who are you friends?” Whitebeard asked from where he was sitting with the town’s mayor.

“Pops, this is Sabo, Ace, and Luffy. Luffy is running a fever, probably due to hunger, so I figured they could get some food.” He explained. Whitebeard smiled.

“Welcome boys. Come on, join us.” He encouraged. Grinning, Sabo eagerly sat down next to him. Reluctantly, Ace put Luffy down next to him and then sat beside him.

“Meat?” Luffy asked, blearily opening his eyes.

“Yeah! Wow, thanks Pops!” Sabo laughed as he was given a plate of food. Luffy eagerly chowed down too, and once both of his brothers ate, so did Ace.

“You know, boys, you could come back home with us. You’ll have to help out around the farm, but other than that, we welcome anyone.” Whitebeard said a few hours later. Luffy was sleeping in Ace’s arms, complexion much better after dinner. Ace opened his mouth to protest, but Sabo’s hand touched his arm.

“Ace, please. We don’t have to stay forever. Just until Luffy is stronger.” He said, eyes pleading. Ace scowled.

“Alright. But only for a little while.” He grumbled. Sabo beamed, and began to ramble about their adventure in the forest. The entire time, Ace remained quiet. In his mind’s eye he was reliving the traumatic escape they had made just a few weeks earlier. As he remembered the screams, his grip on Luffy tightened.

“Stop thinkin 'bout it.” Luffy murmured, cuddling close. Ace nodded, and when he looked up, he was surprised to find Marco watching them from across the fire. From one big brother to another, Marco understood exactly how Ace felt.

The next morning they decided to head out. With four new family members in tow, Whitebeard decided to cut their expedition short this time.

“I’m Luffy! Can I play with your sword?” Luffy asked Zoro the next morning on the ride home. Zoro scowled as Sabo and Ace laughed.

“No.” Zoro grunted, but didn’t say anything else. Luffy pouted, but his short attention span had him rambling about the neat things he saw for the next couple hours.

* * *

Life on the farm was weird for Ace. Even a month later he still wasn’t used to it. The boys were kept in rooms of four to five. In his room were him, Sabo, Luffy, the kid Zoro they found in the East Blue, and a sick little boy by the name of Law who had joined them recently. Ace knew Zoro’s town got wiped out by raiders, and Law’s was wiped out by his disease, but he refused to offer up any details on what happened with him and Luffy.

“Luffy, don’t forget to feed the chickens too!” Sabo called out as the five of them did their chores for the day. Zoro chuckled as Ace rolled his eyes from where the two of them were cleaning out the hen house. Inside, Sabo and Law were collecting the eggs.

“But I like the food too!” Luffy protested, pouting in their direction.

“There are healthy foods in the kitchen, Straw Hat.” Law pointed out. It was a nickname all of them had picked up on for Luffy because of the straw hat he carried around everywhere.

“But Law, this food is right here.” He said with a stamp of his foot. Law shared a look with Sabo, who shrugged.

Luffy always had been a little bit of an oddball.

* * *

Six years pass semi-peacefully for the family. They gained a few girls to the group too, and due to the size the group had to form certain factions to continue its upkeep and protect the lands.

The most interesting change happened with the Donquixote brothers and their friends. Two years ago Doflamingo began to recruit people to the family. Whitebeard wasn’t opposed, and had been delighted at each new family member. But every time he brought one home, the sinking feeling in Marco’s stomach grew.

“Marco, here are the records you asked for.” 10 year old Law said as he approached him. Marco nodded, relieved to see the patches of lead-covered skin was finally starting to go away. Rosinante, now 22, had disappeared in the night with Law about six months ago, intent to find a cure for him and not wanting his brother to go along. He had been successful, and now Law had a promising future ahead of him. With that in mind, he began to really study medicine under Marco, where before it was a hobby to pass the time.

“Thanks, Law.” He murmured, flipping through the papers. Law looked with him, taking notes on things he brought up.

He was doing his semi-annual evaluation of the family’s medical records.

Pops, of course, was the oldest amongst them at 52, and to Marco’s dismay, his latest health scans weren’t promising.

Next was a newer family member, Machivise, 42. He had been brought back from the North Blue recently with Doflamingo and Trebol, along with a small six year old boy by the name of Dellinger. At six, he was the youngest son of Whitebeard at this time. Next to him was the only grandchild of the family, six year old Gimlet. He, his father and mother, both 36, had been brought in by Doflamingo as well six months ago from a burning town in the South Blue. Russian was a wonderful caretaker, and even though they had a small home a mile down the road, she helped Thatch cook for the family. Senor Pink was a responsible accountant who helped Whitebeard with the finances.

Trebol, 39, and Diamante, 35, were next, and somehow in excellent health, despite their gluttonous habits. Honestly they were getting a little too entitled in Marco’s opinion, and he wished they would just leave.

Vergo, 31, and Pica, 30, were starting to travel more and more. In fact, Marco wasn’t sure when the last time he had seen them was.

He had just celebrated his 25th birthday, and Vista was now 27. Ace, the brat, had given him a fiftieth birthday card cut in half, teasing him that before he knew it that’s the age he’d be.

Doflamingo, Blamenco, Rakuyo, and Namur were all 23. They also had a new brother in their age range, Gladius, who was really into explosives, much to Vista’s delight. He had come home with Doflamingo a year ago.

Next were Jozu, Thatch, and Rosinante at 22. Rosinante had become more and more tense around his brother recently, but he managed to hide it pretty well around everyone. It was only late at night when he was sitting up talking with Thatch and Russian that Marco overheard some of it.

At 20, Blenheim, Jiru, and Atmos were finally starting to take the lead on helping those around them. Joining them were a guy by the name of Buffalo who was interested in helping Vista with security, and a girl by the name of Monet, who kept an eye on all of the younger kids. Buffalo had joined them two years ago, but Monet and her little sister, 12 year old Sugar, were new additions from roughly 8 months ago.

Haruta, Kingdew, and Curiel were all 15, and super eager to earn their driving licenses soon. Not far behind them was Baby 5 at 14, a traumatized little girl that Doflamingo had found three years ago. 

Ace and Sabo were now 12, and thankfully the six years here had loosened Ace up. He was truly one of the brothers, even if he spent most of the time keeping 11 year old Zoro and 9 year old Luffy out of trouble, with Sabo being the voice of reason.

Fossa and Izou were now 10, just like Law was, and they were what Marco considered to be his true baby siblings.

“Law, here is a list of shots that need to be given out this month.” He said, turning his attention back to his de facto assistant.

“Where are you going, Marco?” Law asked as he took the paper. 

“I have to gather some pretty heavy medical supplies like insulin and high grade drugs. In order to do it and not put the family in danger, we need to go to a different country.” He explained. Law nodded, accepting that logic.

But as Marco climbed into his car, Thatch, Vista, Haruta, and Izou with him, he tried to push down the awful feeling he had.

* * *

Zoro had been napping in his room when he heard the shouts from downstairs begin. He jolted awake, his hand going to Wado immediately. Suddenly Blamenco came running into the room, wincing at the cut in his side.

“Go find Ace, Luffy and Sabo and hide. We’re under attack.” He ordered. With wide eyes, Zoro nodded. After a brief search of the house, Zoro couldn't find Fossa.

“Sugar, take Dellinger and go with him.” Monet said as he ran into the kitchen. Sugar nodded, taking the six year old’s hand. The three of them ran from the house and towards the woods that would lead towards the river where Ace, Luffy and Sabo were supposed to be gathering fish for tonight’s dinner. 

“Luffy!” Zoro called as they ran into the clearing. His friend was laughing in the water as Ace was dunked under by Sabo. The three looked up, and Sabo and Ace tensed at the look on his face.

“What’s going on?” Sabo asked as he exited the river, throwing his clothes back on. Sugar covered her eyes, and then only opened them again after Ace and Luffy did the same.

“The farm is under attack. We’re supposed to hide. Fossa must be out with the other adults because we couldn’t find him.” Zoro explained with a shrug. Ace and Sabo shared a look before nodding.

“Come on. Delli, take my hand.” Sabo said, holding his hand out to the younger boy. Ace took Luffy’s and the six of them went to their secret hiding spot behind the waterfall.

“Do you think someone will come to get us?” Luffy asked. Ace nodded, ruffling his hair before starting a fire.

“Yeah, Lawsy will when he comes back from shopping.” He promised.

* * *

Rosinante laughed as he tripped over a rock in the parking lot, Baby 5 and Law scrambling to catch the groceries as Buffalo grabbed him by the back of the jacket.

“Cora-san, you are supposed to be the adult here.” Law scowled as Baby 5 and Buffalo laughed too.

Rosinante shook his head, but before he could respond, his phone started ringing. Noticing it was Senor Pink, he frowned.

“Corazon speaking.” He said, assuming it was Doffy business. Law rolled his eyes at his code name, but didn’t say anything else.

_“It’s Russian. There was an attack, and I can’t find any of the children. Just Gimlet, who is with me.”_ She explained. Rosinante frowned.

“Law, when we get back to the house, I need you to go to the forest and get Ace and the gang.” He said. “Russian, we’ll go to your place.” He said. Once she agreed, he sighed and hung up.

“What’s wrong?” Baby 5 asked from the back seat.

“The farm was attacked, and I’m hoping all of the kids are at the river.” He said.

“I hope Pops is okay.” Law murmured. From the silence that fell over the car, it wasn’t very promising.

* * *

When Ace walked into Russian’s house that night, he relaxed slightly. The house was as warm and welcoming as ever. What wasn’t comforting was the sight of Law, Baby 5, and Buffalo only. Fossa was still missing.

“Delli!” Gimlet laughed, running forward to tug his friend into his room to play.

“I’m coming too!” Luffy laughed, running after the younger boys.

“Thank goodness you are okay.” Rosinante murmured as he walked into the room. Russian was behind him with a tray of hot chocolate. Once they were all settled around the living room, Zoro and Law on either side of Rosinante, Ace and Sabo sitting at his feet, Buffalo Sugar, and Baby 5 in chairs around the room, Zoro explained how he had been told to run.

When Doflamingo showed up an hour, it changed everything.

“Whitebeard was murdered. We got there too late.” Doffy said, and Rosinante had to commend his acting for once. He almost believed that his brother was upset instead of excited. Ace must have seen through it too, because he went to protest. Deftly Rosinante grabbed the back of his head and pressed it against his knee, urging him to be quiet.

The manic energy his brother was releasing wasn’t promising, and a challenge wouldn’t end well.

Everyone was dead except for Monet and the two scouting crews out on missions, Doflamingo had explained. With Marco gone, Doffy was in charge of the family.

“As soon as we get more adults, we plan to move the family to Dressrosa.” He explained to the group at dinner that night.

“Why Dressrosa?” Sabo asked.

“It’s far, far away from here.” Doflamingo explained.

For some reason, Marco never checked in with them, but after 3 months Senor Pink, Trebol, Diamante, Pica, and Vergo came back. As they packed their belongings into one of several cars, Ace felt the tears burning his eyes. He knew Marco would join them soon, he was sure of it, but it hurt to know the father that had raised them was gone. Sabo squeezed his hand and tugged him into the backseat of Rosinante’s car. Luffy was already asleep next to Zoro, and Law was up front with Rosinante.

Baby 5 was with Monet and Sugar, Senor Pink, Russian, Gimlet, Buffalo and Dellinger were in another car, and then Doflamingo, Trebol, Diamante, Pica and Vergo were in the last car.

* * *

Dressrosa was on fire when they arrived. After leaving Rosinante and Russian with the children at an abandoned house on the outskirts of town, the adults went to resolve the issue.

“Acey, are we gonna live here now?” Luffy asked as Ace crawled in beside him in their shared bed. Sabo was climbing in with Law in the one across from them, and Zoro insisted on taking the floor. Ace shrugged.

“I don’t know, Luffy. I really don’t know.”

* * *

Two weeks later Doflamingo, under an alias by the name of Joker, saved Dressrosa from their tyrannical king. In the process they gained several new family members.

Lao G was brought in as their main fighting instructor.

Giolla was brought in as their cook.

Viola, one of the former princesses, and her six year old niece Rebecca, who were rescued by Doflamingo, joined as well.

“You know, Rosi, I think everything is finally going to be okay.” Doflamingo said at dinner one night. Rosinante’s smile was tight as he agreed, and from the haunted look in Viola’s eyes, he was sure she felt the same way.

* * *

4 years seemed to fly by. With it came several major changes to the family.

First, they were not nearly peaceful as they had been under Whitebeard’s rule. Ace attributed this to the fact that Marco and the others had all but disappeared. Also, the people of Dressrosa were very vulnerable to attacks since King Riku died, so they spent most of their time fighting and protecting their new territory. 

Like right now, for instance. Ace and Sabo were out on patrol. To Dressrosa’s populace, they were known as Fire Fist and Lucy. Ace’s nickname came about by the fact that he loves to set things on fire and then punch them, or sometimes do it in reverse. Sabo got his because when they were undercover once someone asked for his name and it was the first thing that came out.

Luffy, Zoro and Law were back in their little two bedroom apartment. Law was their resident doctor, and even when he made mistakes in patching them up, they healed up pretty well anyway. Next year Zoro would be joining them on the patrol rotation.

Rosinante lived with the “executives” of the family up in the castle. He managed to come down and have dinner with them once a week, but over the last few years he had started to pull himself away from them.

Two more members had joined their family in the last year: a crazy scientist by the name of Caesar Clown, who was developing something in several warehouses around town for Doffy, and a security specialist by the name of Bellamy.

“Fire Fist.” Sabo’s hand on his shoulder had Ace pausing.

“Hm?” He asked, even as he put himself on alert. Sabo was looking towards the port, where several familiar figures were climbing off of a small boat. With wide eyes, Ace ran towards them, Sabo at his heels.

“Marco!” Ace called, waving at him. The taller blond’s eyes widened.

“Ace, Sabo?” He asked in confusion. Ace wrapped Marco in a tight hug, grinning wide.

“You’re alive! Holy crap I’m so happy to see you.” He said. Marco nodded, and his expression softened as he took in his and Sabo’s smiling faces.

“Well, I guess we’ll go do this now. Can one of you take me to Doffy?”

* * *

Marco’s homecoming marked the starting point of the darkest time in their lives, Ace would later reflect. 

Marco and the others had appeared happy enough to be home. They had fallen under Doffy’s control without question and began to blend into the Family without an issue. Even still, Doflamingo kept an overly cautious eye on their newest Family members.

“I don’t get it.” 14 year old Law murmured as he watched Marco and Rosinante walk together towards the port.

“What?” Ace asked, watching them too. They had both declined dinner tonight, much to their dismay.

“Something is going on, but none of the “adults” are saying anything.” Law said. Ace rolled his eyes, scoffing.

“You’re imagining it, Lawsy. Too much studying for you.” He teased.

Surely if something was happening, Marco would tell him, right?

* * *

3 months later Ace and Marco began to date. His brothers all had mixed reactions to it, but for the most part everyone was supportive. The only one who seemed to have an issue with it was Rosinante, who would give Marco a disapproving look any time he would kiss Ace.

But despite Law’s interrogations or Sabo’s gentle persuasion, the older male refused to say a word about _why_ he disapproved of the relationship.

“Wow Marco, where did you learn that?” Luffy asked with glee as Marco managed to turn one firework into 6. Marco, Luffy, Law, Ace, Sabo, and Zoro were on the roof of their apartment building, having retreated from the “liberation celebration” as the town called it. Not wanting the fun to end, Luffy revealed a basket of fireworks he had stolen early that day. Despite Ace and Sabo’s lectures, Marco agreed to set them off.

“Actually, it’s a funny story. You see, Thatch and I were sneaking into this World Government facility last year and…” Ace watched as his boyfriend came to life in his storytelling, and he couldn’t help but smile. Luffy and Zoro were hooked on the story as Law rolled his eyes at some of the more embellished parts of it.

But Sabo? He was watching Ace.

“You love him.” Sabo declared that night as they passed each other on their way to and from the shower. Ace froze, but reluctantly nodded.

“Holy hell, I do.” He murmured in wonder. Sabo let out a huff of laughter, clapping him on his shoulder.

“You dork.” He teased before continuing on his goal of the bathroom.

* * *

3 more months passed, and with each month, the weird tension between Marco, Rosinante and Doflamingo grew.

“I think it’s just a dick waving contest.” Zoro had shrugged as they discussed it one night. Luffy howled with laughter at that comment as Law and Sabo rolled their eyes. Ace shrugged.

“Maybe. Or maybe Marco wants to move us back out to the countryside. I don’t know why Rosi would protest that, but I’m sure King Doffy would.” He stated. The others pondered that and then came to a general agreement.

Two weeks later they had their answer.

Law, Rosinante and Doflamingo were out having lunch, Sabo was out with Luffy and Zoro, leaving Ace alone in the house with Marco. Ace grinned when his boyfriend walked in, and he eagerly tugged him down onto the couch, leaning forward to connect their lips.

“Ace wait, I have to tell you something.” He said, his hands resting firmly on Ace’s shoulder. Ace huffed, climbing onto Marco’s lap.

“But babe, it’s been a week.” He whined. Marco shook his head, and the serious expression on his face caused a sinking feeling for Ace. “What’s wrong?” He asked. Marco sighed, winding his arms around his waist.

“…I knew where you guys were the entire time. I stayed away so I could gather strength for tonight.” He confessed. Ace frowned.

“What does that mean? What’s tonight?” He asked, and he had to swallow down the urge to call Luffy, Zoro and Sabo home immediately.

“Tonight we take back our family.”

* * *

Ace was in shock by the end of Marco’s tale. He had detailed all of the cruel things Doflamingo had been doing for years, and more importantly he explained how Doffy had killed Pops.

And how he killed the royal family of Dressrosa and made it look like King Riku had been a tyrant.

“So tonight, I’m going to liberate everyone.” He declared. Ace nodded, determination burning in his eyes.

“Okay. I’m going with you.” He declared. Marco shook his head.

“No. I need you to stay here. Ace, I can’t risk you or Sabo or Luffy or Zoro.” He said.

“But Law is with Doffy right now. He could be put in the crossfire.” He said. Marco shook his head, a fond smile crossing his face.

“He’s with Rosi, who won’t let anything happen to him.” He said, running a soothing hand down his back. Ace sighed, resting his forehead against Marco’s shoulder.

“So you can win?” He asked. Marco nodded, a confident smirk crossing his face.

“Oh yes. Yes we can.”

* * *

It starts an hour later. Marco had left Ace with promises of his return and his love. Sabo, Zoro and Luffy were on their way home.

But something went wrong. One minute Ace was anxiously staring out the window, and the next the building shook and a large explosion came from the area Luffy, Zoro and Sabo had been exploring.

“Fuck!” Ace exclaimed, quickly grabbing his gun and racing down the stairs.

He got about two blocks down when Sabo, Luffy and Zoro came racing at him. Luffy did a running jump into his arms, sobbing in fright.

“It's okay, Luffy.” Ace promised. Before they could relax, a second explosion came from the direction of the town square…which was next to the castle.

“Oh god, Law.” Sabo said, and without another word the four took off running.

“Marco and Rosi too.” Ace said.

“Why Marco?” Sabo asked. But before he could answer, another explosion sent all of them flying back.

“Luffy!” Ace cried out as he watched his little brother get slammed through the window of one of the stores. Zoro landed just outside of it, Sabo down a back alley, and Ace himself hit a parked car. He forced himself to stand, but before he could step forward, an explosion came from behind him and everything went black.

* * *

Law knew something was wrong when Rosinante kept fidgeting through lunch. Doffy must have sensed it too, though he kept shooting Law exasperated looks.

“Rosi, knock it off.” He whined.

“Sorry Doffy.” He said.

Suddenly, the door was blown off of its hinges as Vergo came flying through it. He landed on the table with a smack. At the same time explosions began outside of the palace.

“What the hell?!” Doflamingo shouted, enraged. Rosinante pulled Law away from the table, shoving him in a nearby closet.

“I can help-” Law tried, only to be stopped by a finger on his lips. Rosinante pulled a warm smile across his face, and despite its comforting intent, it had Law’s blood running cold.

“Always remember that I love you, Law.” He said before closing the door. He must have blocked something against it, because no matter how much Law kicked it wouldn’t budge.

“Cora-san!” He screamed out in protest. When the sound of gun fire came next, he ducked.

All was silent for a few minutes before the door was opened. Doflamingo stood there, covered in blood. He scowled, hauling Law up and shoving him on the table next to Vergo’s body. 

“Did you know about this little coup?” He hissed, and for the first time in his life Law could see his eyes behind his pink lenses.

“What are you talking about?” He spat back. That gave Doffy pause, and he gestured around the room. Law looked, eyes widening in horror.

Thatch and Vista were slumped against the wall, blood pouring from the holes in their foreheads, eyes opened in shock.

Marco lay on the floor by Doflamingo’s desk.

But what really caused Law to scream was the sight of Rosinante’s corpse propped up against the wall, five bullet wounds in his chest.

“Be quiet, you brat!” Doflamingo roared, backhanding Law hard enough to send him toppling off the table. He crawled towards Rosinante’s body, tears blurring his vision when suddenly he was lifted off the ground and shoved against the wall.

His eyes met Doflamingo’s, and something in his caused the older male to smirk. 

“Good. Now be a good boy and go wait downstairs.” He ordered, and suddenly Law landed on his ass.

Law quickly shoved himself up and ran downstairs. He bumped into Monet and Sugar on the stairs, who quickly ushered him into a room.

“Law!” 10 year old Rebecca cried out, running over to throw her arms around him.

“Where are the other boys?” Russian asked from where she was sitting with Viola, Gimlet, and Dellinger. Law shook his head, and from the haunted look in his eyes, Viola rose to her feet and pulled him into a hug.

“Rosi?” She whispered. He nodded, throat tight with grief.

“Marco too.” He replied. She crushed him to her chest, running a soothing hand through his hair.

“We’ll find them, Law.” She promised.

* * *

Ace winced as he came back to awareness. When he heard the screams of terror, his eyes snapped open and he jumped up, ignoring his body’s protest.

“Luffy! Sabo! Zoro!” He cried.

“Over here Ace.” He turned his attention to where Zoro was leaning against the store, Luffy in his arms. Both had blood staining their shirts, but at least they were up.

“Ace, we can’t find Sabo.” Luffy said as he limped over to them. Ace froze. He looked around the corner where he last saw Sabo, and he felt the blood drain from his face.

It was covered in rubble.

“Sabo? Sabo!” Ace called, attempting to climb the rubble. He managed, and what he saw had a wounded sound leaving him.

Behind the rubble was a pool of blood and Sabo’s pipe. Ace froze, eyes wide with horror.

“Ace?” Zoro called. Ace climbed back down, and as he took in Zoro and Luffy’s hopefully expressions, his crumbled.

“He’s gone.”

* * *

“So what happened next?” Sanji asked as Luffy paused. At the matching dark look on Zoro and Law’s faces, he assumed it wasn’t good. Luffy opened his mouth to continue when suddenly there was a knock on the door. When it opened to reveal Sabo, all of them froze.

“Hey guys.” He greeted them. Luffy’s eyes watered and suddenly he was running over to hug his brother.

“You came back.” He cried. Sabo wrapped his arms around Luffy, squeezing him tightly.

“You are my family, no matter how mad Ace and I are at each other.” He promised.

“That’s right. Can you guys give us the room?” Everyone looked over to find Ace standing at the hallway. When Sanji spotted his phone in his hand, he figured the two must have agreed to try and talk it out.

“Yup. Come on, Luffy.” Zoro got up off of the couch, holding out a hand to his boyfriend. Sanji, Law and Rosinante all stood up too. Luffy hugged Sabo one more time before taking Zoro’s hand, laughing when Zoro picked him up, tossing him over his shoulder. Sanji laughed as well, taking Zoro’s free hand as they headed towards their bedroom, Law and Rosinante following behind them. Ace and Law shared a look as they passed one another. Whatever Law was looking for he found because he nodded.

“Well?” Rosinante asked as they settled on Law’s bed. He shrugged, reaching for his cigarettes.

“Things may not go back to the way they were, but they’ll be okay.” As he took a drag of the cigarette, he forced his mind to push away the rest of their tale.

That was a nightmare they could rehash another day.

* * *

“Thanks for coming over.” Ace said as they sat down on the couch. Sabo nodded, and an awkward silence fell between them. Finally Ace sighed, turning to face Sabo.

“Last night’s still too raw for apologies yet.” He began. Sabo nodded, his face reflecting just how true that was.

Ace forced himself to stomp down the urge to comfort him. He had made a decision last night that maybe this was for the best. He obviously wasn’t supposed to get involved with people from the Lost Boys, especially blonds. At least this one wasn’t dead yet.

  
“Ace, I don’t know if I want us to break up so much as take a break. Come to terms with some of the things we said, evaluate if we really want to be together, that kind of thing.” Sabo said as he twisted the fabric of his gloves anxiously in his hands. Ace nodded, reaching over and offering Sabo his hand. When Sabo took it, they both clung on as if for dear life.

“Yeah, I agree. But Sabo, I…I thought about a lot of things last night. I stand by my decision not to tell you the details of what’s happening.” He said firmly. Sabo nodded, looking down at his feet.

“I understand. Well I don’t,” He paused with a sad smile on his face, “but I understand that you are doing this for some reason you feel is good enough. And that means you don’t trust me or how I’ll react to it, and that breaks my heart, Ace.” He lifted his free hand and wiped at his wet tears before looking up to meet Ace’s wounded gaze.

Ace opened his mouth to deny it, but when he found he couldn’t truthfully do that, he realized he was right. He swallowed against the painful lump in his throat.

“I can’t lose you, Sabo.” He whispered. Sabo shook his head and suddenly he was in Ace’s arms, squeezing him tightly.

“You won’t. Like I told Luffy, we’re family. I’m so hurt and angry with you Ace, but that hasn’t changed, okay?” Sabo’s voice broke on the last note and Ace returned his hug just as tightly.

“I love you.” Ace’s voice shook as he whispered it into Sabo’s ear. Sabo’s breath hitched and he nodded, shaking in Ace’s arms.

“Me too. I’ll never stop.” He promised sincerely. Ace closed his eyes, his tears falling down his cheeks and into Sabo’s hair.

He was going to miss this so damned much.

Eventually Sabo pulled back, wiping at his eyes.

“I guess it’s a good thing I was going away next week anyway. It can give us some space without making it seem like we’re forcing it, if that makes any sense.” He shrugged. Ace nodded, clearing his throat.

“Yeah, agreed. But we’ll catch up when you get back. Drink and eat Sanji’s food and stuff.” Ace forced a grin. Sabo returned it, and after a few more minutes of awkward silence, he rose to his feet.

“See you, Ace.” He said. Ace waved at him.

Shortly after the rest of his family joined him, with Luffy crawling into his arms.

  
“So?” He asked. Ace rolled his eyes, ruffling Luffy’s hair.

“We’re taking a break. He has a business trip anyway so it will give us some space. We’ll see.” He shrugged, even though he knew it was an empty promise.

No matter what decision Sabo came to, Ace wasn’t going to be willing to try again. He couldn’t take that risk.

As Luffy broke into a happy chatter, Ace ignored Law’s gaze, knowing what he’d see there.

Annoyance, mostly.

Deciding he had enough emotional drama for the day he tickled Luffy’s sides and then shoved him on the floor. Luffy let out a shout of outrage, even as he grinned.

“Come on, let’s play a game.” He said. Luffy beamed, quickly tugging him to the floor with him. Zoro joined them and Sanji slipped off to reheat something for Ace.

Law looked up at Rosinante, and he knew that Rosinante felt the same way.

No matter how much Ace tried to shield Sabo from Doflamingo’s true nature, the truth always came out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeaaaah. So Sabo and Ace are on this indefinite pause as they both work on pulling their heads out of their asses. Law is right as always, this could have been avoided if they just talked about it before it got to this point. But it all works out in the end, no worries.
> 
> The "least traumatizing" part of the backstory has been revealed. You'll get two more: the one that brings us why Law hasn't just told Doffy to fuck off, and then why in the hell Doffy acts the way he does. But for now, we'll focus on the other things as we move right along.
> 
> See you next week!


	13. Year 2 - October

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter this time around, but we're advancing the conflict with Crocodile. Once again I tried my hand at an action scene, and as expected, it was pretty meh. My bad! Anyway, we get Sanji's mini-backstory this chapter. Have fun!

Law’s week had been absolutely awful. He was so stressed with all of the prep work he had to do for their upcoming battle, he was in charge of getting holiday decorations and parties’ setup in the various clubs, and of course next month he started planning Doflamingo’s annual Christmas party. So he didn’t go insane, he spent October pre-planning his plan. That would take him several days this month to just make a list of what all he needed to do for the next.

So as he walked into Rosinante’s bedroom one night and caught his boyfriend in the middle of changing into his pajamas, he felt that he was completely justified in the sudden, urgent want that came over him.

“Oh!” Rosinante gasped as Law grabbed him by his boxer-clad hips and pulled him close for a needy kiss. “Law, you okay?” He managed to ask between kisses. 

Law smirked against his lips as his hand traced over the lines of his abdomen, the little moans Rosinante let out as he managed to find some of his sensitive spots doing wonders for his growing erection.

“I need to unwind.” Law murmured as he slid his hands into Rosinante’s boxers.

“Mmm, happy to help then.” Rosinante moaned as Law’s hand began to stroke his half-hard cock. Rosinante took a step back towards the bed and Law followed after him. When they collapsed onto the bed, Law ended up straddling Rosinante’s hips. He smirked down at him as he took in the sight of his flushed face and kiss bruised lips.

He pulled his boyfriend’s cock out of his boxers and then reached in to pull out his own. Rosinante’s breath hitched as he pressed them together in his hand, trying to imitate what Rosinante typically did for them.

“Law!” He gasped, hips twisting as much as they could under Law's waist. Law smirked and opened his mouth to tease him when suddenly it was like someone hit a switch. Law mouth changed from a teasing smirk to a frown. When he looked down between them, he froze.

Why was his dick going soft?

“What is it?” Rosinante asked in concern as he felt Law tense above him. He followed Law’s horrified gaze and his heart ached for him when he saw the problem. “Do we need to stop?” He asked, hoping that by asking it would help Law feel as if he was still in control of something.

“I-” Law tried to say but all he could think about was how much a failure he was. How all of the progress they had made was gone. With a disappointed sigh he nodded. “Yeah.”

Rosinante nodded and sat up. He tucked them back into their pants, pointedly ignoring his still throbbing cock, and then took Law into his arms and laid down.

“Sorry.” Law whispered as Rosinante pulled the covers over them.

“Nothing to apologize for.” He said firmly. Law shook his head, and to his growing frustration his eyes stung with tears.

“Damn it.” He swore, wrapping his arms tightly around Rosinante as he shook with rage and disappointment. “I’m sorry.” He said again.

“Law.” Rosinante murmured, kissing his forehead.

“I’m sorry for being broken. My day was already bad enough by all of the rest of this shit and this is just the icing on the cake.” He mumbled. Rosinante’s arms tightened around him, one of his hands rubbing soothingly over his back.

“You’re not broken, Law. And regardless of why this happened, what I’ve said before still stands. If you say stop, we stop. If you say no, then we stop. Consent is important no matter the circumstances.” He said firmly. Law let a sad smile cross his lips as he nodded. 

Even though he still felt like an absolute failure, and his day had somehow gotten worse, he still had his boyfriend’s support.

“Thanks. Can we go take a bath or something?” He asked, glancing up at his face. Rosinante nodded, kissing the top of his head before releasing him.

“That sounds like a great idea.”

* * *

The night of the battle started with goodbyes.

“Be safe and watch out for each other. Ace too.” Sanji said sternly as he kissed Zoro, and then Luffy.

“We will! You’re going to cook us a victory feast, right?” Luffy asked with a grin. Sanji chuckled, kissing him again before taking a step back, hands going into his pocket as his phone vibrated.

“He’s right. I’m not going on this mission which means all of you need to be careful and for fuck’s suck, don’t lose that med kit.” Law scowled. Rosinante stepped up next to them, sweeping Ace, Zoro, and Luffy into his arms.

“It’s been so long since I’ve had to hug you three before a mission.” He mused.

“Rosi!” Luffy protested as he was squished between the others. Zoro scowled and Ace laughed. Even Law’s scowl had shifted into an amused smirk. 

As their teasing went on, Sanji pulled out his phone. His eyes widened a bit as he saw who it was from, and before he could think better of it, he opened the message. He forced himself to ignore the sudden panic that fell over him when Luffy’s arms circled around his waist one last time.

“One more for the road?” He asked with a pout. Sanji laughed and leaned down, pressing their lips together.

“Anything for you, snookums.” He promised. Zoro kissed him too before tugging Luffy away.

“See you guys.” Ace waved as he opened the door.

“Bye Sanji, Rosi, Lawsy!” Luffy called before Zoro shut it. Law shook his head, shooting Sanji an exasperated look.

“Always so dramatic.” He grumbled. Rosinante took his hand and tugged him towards his bedroom.

“Let’s change and get everything ready. It’s going to take some time.” Rosinante murmured. Law nodded his agreement.

As he watched them walk off Sanji pulled up the message again. As he read it, his hand subconsciously rose to his hair and tangled tightly around his blond locks before tugging harshly.

**From: })i({**   
**See you soon!**

“Sanji?” Rosinante asked a few minutes later. Sanji jumped, wincing as his scalp protested the action. Rosinante frowned, eyes going from his phone to the hand in his hair before settling on his face. “Is everything okay?” He asked. Sanji nodded, quickly untangling his fingers from his hair and putting his phone in his pocket.

“Do either of you mind if I shower really quick?” He asked. Law shook his head as he came from the bedroom. With a relieved sigh he fled to the bathroom.

As he stared at his pale face in the mirror he winced.

“Get it together. She might be lying.” He said firmly. With a nod he turned and started the shower.

* * *

Law sighed as the clock struck 8am. Rosinante placed a supportive hand on his back and Law leaned back into his touch as he picked up his radio. Sanji stood next to a whiteboard with a marker ready to check off the teams.

“Surgeon of Death to all staff. It is now 0800 and this is our first check-in.” He said.

_“Demon Child checking in from Sector 3. All is quiet.”_ Robin’s voice came first.

_“Cat Burglar checking in from Sector 2. Same here.”_ Nami said next.

_“Trebol here. Sector 1 is secure.”_ Trebol said and Law resisted the urge to roll his eyes. The only executives to use code names were him and Doflamingo and that was so stupid.

_“Sniper King reporting a quiet morning here in Sector 4.”_ Usopp yawned next.

_“Knight of the Sea here. Sector 5 is secure.”_ Jinbei said.

_“Soul King reporting live from Sector 6. All is quiet, yohohoho.”_ Brook’s laughter came next.

_“Iron Man down at Sector 7. Nice and beautiful here.”_ Franky said next.

_“Joker here with the rest of the Family. We have landed and are moving towards the target. ETA 0845.”_ Doflamingo’s voice came last.

“That’s everyone. Next check-in is 0900 so set your watches. If you miss your first check-in, check-in ASAP. If you miss your second, we will consider you MIA.” Law ordered.

“Oooh, I like you leading the troops like that, Lawsy. It was very sexy.” Rosinante purred as he draped himself over Law’s shoulders. Law scowled but didn’t shove him away. Sanji chuckled as he put the cap back on the marker and headed into the kitchen to fetch them tea.

* * *

“Ace, you are in charge.” Doflamingo ordered as they all stood behind a nearby building a few blocks away from Baroque Works’ headquarters. Ace nodded. They all watched with rapt attention as Gladius came back to their group and nodded.

“You’re good.” He said before lifting his hand and pressing a button. Behind him there was a large explosion right in front of the entrance to Baroque Works.

Ace signaled for all of the fighters to go ahead. As Zoro and Luffy happily lead the charge and the specialists slipped away, his radio crackled to life.

“Surgeon of Death to all staff. It is now 0900 and this is our second check-in.” Law’s voice said.

“Fire Fist here. We are moving forward with the frontal assault as we speak.” He said before tucking his radio away and joining the fray. As he dug his fist into one of the security guards, his Family’s voices filtered in his ears.

_“Trebol in Sector 1. All is clear.”_

_“Demon Child checking in from Sector 3. Nothing to report.”_

_“Cat Burglar checking in from Sector 2. All’s well.”_

_“Sniper King reporting a boring - I mean quiet morning here in Sector 4”_

_“Knight of the Sea here. Sector 5 is still secure.”_

_“Soul King reporting live from Sector 6. All is peaceful, yohohoho.”_

_“Iron Man down at Sector 7. Nothing exciting here.”_

_“Joker here. We have infiltrated. Bellamy, Caesar and I are heading to the top floor.”_ Doflamingo said.

_“Pica here. Gladius is setting up target E as Buffalo and I search the third floor.”_

_“Diamante here. Baby, Sai and I are searching the basement.”_

* * *

Doflamingo smirked as the first door he opened was his obvious goal.

“We found it, boys.” He laughed, stepping into the room. The desert motif that followed Crocodile wherever he went was present in every bit of décor of the room.

“I’ll get to work on the computer, sir.” Caesar said as he quickly ran over to it. Doflamingo nodded, looking around the room. His eyes narrowed as he caught sight of the edge of a folder from under the desk. When he opened it up, his eyes widened in shock.

Staring back at him was Law’s face.

“Well, well, what do we have here, YOYOI?!” Doflamingo looked up to see a man standing in the doorway with the longest pink hair he had ever seen. It almost seemed to have a life of its own. Bellamy stepped forward, smirking and cracking his knuckles.

“Let me handle this, boss.” Bellamy said. Doflamingo nodded, sitting down on the desk as he flipped through the folder.

* * *

It took them a few doors, but by the time Gladius was back with them, Diamante and Buffalo had found an office that belonged to Rob Lucci, based on a few documents they had found.

“I’ll get to work on hacking the computer.” Buffalo said as Gladius and Diamante began to examine the room. They had just cleared off the bookshelf when a small explosion from the wall nearby had them looking up. Standing at the newly formed hole was a tall man with wild dark hair and sunglasses. He lifted a bright gold flintlock pistol and pulled back the safety.

“It’s not nice to look through other people’s things.” He said, pulling the trigger. A small bullet whizzed past Diamante and Gladius and when it hit the back of the bookshelf, it exploded, sending wood chips towards them. As Diamante jumped back, Gladius stepped towards their attacker.

“So, you have a thing for explosives too.” He said, pulling out a few small-range grenades from his utility belt. His opponent smirked. As he shot at Gladius, he threw a grenade. They met in the air and shook the room from the combined explosions.

* * *

Baby’s eyes lit up as they walked into what was definitely the war room.

“Score! Baby to Death.” She said as she walked over to the table, picking up some documents.

_“Go for_ Surgeon of _Death.”_ Law’s irritated voice caused Baby to let out a giggle.

“I have some interesting paperwork here, but no computer. I’m going to take pictures and text them to you. Pica too.” She said.

“Affirmative. When you are done, call again and I’ll verify we got legible images.” He said. She nodded, gesturing at her boss.

“It will be much faster if the two of us work together.” She explained. Pica nodded and they looked over at Sai.

“I’ll keep watch.” He promised. With that done they began to take pictures of everything they could. Baby even took photos of some weird post-it notes that didn’t make any sense like _Alabasta_ , _Germa 66?,_ _Doriki summary_.

They had gone through about half of the material when suddenly the door was kicked in and a petite blond woman stepped in.

“Naughty, naughty.” She giggled. Sai stepped up, glaring at her. She giggled again, jumping up in the air before sending a surprisingly strong kick at Sai’s face. When he dodged, it collided with the table and left a sizable dent and cracks.

“Holy shit.” Sai gulped.

* * *

Law screen shared his phone to his laptop as the images came in. Together with Rosinante they began to look over the images together. Not all of them would be useful, Law noted, but at least all of them could be read.

They were about halfway through when his radio crackled to life again. Rosinante waved him away and took over his reading.

_“Surgeon of Death, I’m going to open an uplink to server 2.”_ Caesar said. Law nodded, walking over to that computer and accepting the prompt.

“Go ahead. ETA?” He asked.

_“20 minutes.”_ Law nodded. _“I’ll check in again when it’s done for verification.”_

“Sounds good.” He was about to put the radio down when it crackled to life a third time.

_“Surgeon of Death, Buffalo here. I’m going to do the same but to server 4.”_ He said. Law gestured for Sanji to come keep an eye on this and when he did he walked over to the third laptop and logged into Server 4. He accepted that prompt too.

“ETA?” Law asked.

_“Only about 15 minutes for this one.”_ Buffalo said.

“Check in when it’s done.” Law ordered. He sighed as he sat down on the floor next to the laptop, taking a large drink from his tea.

“This is a ton of fun!” Rosinante declared with a grin, even as he managed to slide off of the couch. Law chuckled, reaching under the table to squeeze Rosinante’s ankle as it bumped into his leg.

“Klutz.” He teased.

* * *

“Sounds like we’re making good progress!” Ace cried to the rest of the fighters.

“And we’re kicking so much butt!” Luffy cried back, laughing as he managed to knock out another thug.

Zoro was nearby cutting a literal path between them and the escape route. 

Lao G was fighting three people at once, his arms and legs a blur with how quickly he was moving.

Senor Pink stood back to back with his son, Gimlet, as they tag teamed their pair.

Machivise’s location kept changing as he would jump up, body slam a group of people, stand back up and repeat the process all over again.

Dellinger was found by his chaotic laughter as he rammed the horns of his hat into his unsuspecting victims.

As Ace sprayed his hand down with his solution, Luffy tossed a man over his shoulder. Ace grinned, lit his fist and then thrust it up, burning the man’s stomach in addition to knocking the wind out of him.

Man he loved a good fight.

* * *

Bellamy let out a cry of pain as Kumadori, as the man had introduced himself, slammed his hand against his stomach and his feet got tangled in his hair. With a tilt of his head, he was able to slam Bellamy to the ground.

Behind them Doflamingo’s rage was growing. Not only did Crocodile have pictures of Law, but he had his pictures of Law. His little doll, face flushed with his arousal. His little doll’s lips wrapped around his cock. His little doll’s bare back as he rode him.

“How in the hell did he get his hands on these?” He seethed. He snapped the folder shut, slamming it on the desk hard enough the wooden structure let out a creak of protest. Caesar echoed it with an alarmed squeak.

“Do not open that but keep it safe.” Doflamingo ordered, and from the terrified look on Caesar’s face, he knew he would obey. As he turned and watched Kumadori laugh down at Bellamy, he was almost relieved.

Excellent, the perfect outlet for his anger was right in front of him.

In a move that surprised Kumadori, Doflamingo walked over and grasped a section of his hair before tugging it around his neck, effectively choking him.

“Now, let’s have some fun, shall we?” He chuckled lowly. Bellamy and Kumadori’s eyes widened in horror as Doflamingo lifted his knee and slammed it into his captive’s back, resulting in a sickening snap.

* * *

“Guys, maybe take the explosives elsewhere.” Buffalo called in a panicked voice. Half the floor was gone at this point. Diamante nodded, approaching the two of them as he pulled out his sword.

“You won’t be so tough against two of us.”

With a relieved sigh Buffalo transmitted the next file. He was a little confused to see a set of World Government logos, but he figured that would be explained later.

He looked up again to watch the man known as Mr. 5 jump up to avoid Diamante’s sword, just to step back into one of Gladius impact mines, which caused him to quickly redirect his jump midair.

The pattern continued for a while before Diamante’s sword managed to make contact with his leg.

* * *

“Sai, honey, kick her ass!” Baby chastised as her husband dodged the woman who had charmingly introduced herself as Miss Valentine. Pica sighed, stepped towards them.

“I’ll help.” He said. Baby nodded, quickly working on snapping the last few photos.

Pica was surprised by just how strong their opponent’s hits were. For such a tiny frame, she sure packed a punch.

“Unlike you, sweetie, I don’t show off my well developed muscles.” She teased before sending her foot flying towards his face. Her eyes widened in surprise as he caught it effortlessly.

“I like them like that.” He defended with a frown before lifting her by her ankle and turning and tossing her towards the wall. She managed to catch herself with one hand before pushing off of the wall and practically flying towards Sai.

* * *

Law let out a sigh of relief when Baby sent him a text confirming that was the last of it.

“We’re good.” Rosinante assured. He nodded, picking up his radio.

“Baby, it looks good. Wrap it up and get out.” He ordered.

_“You got it!”_ She chirped.

Law was about to request that Rosinante show him some of the images when his radio flared to life.

_“Surgeon of Death, it shows complete on my end. Confirmed?”_ Buffalo asked. Law looked at the server he was watching and he opened a few of the files. As he noticed the World Government’s logo his eyes narrowed.

“Confirmed. Get out of there.” He ordered.

 _“Gladly.”_ There was a weird edge to Buffalo’s voice that Law was sure would be explained later. Rosinante wandered over, looking at his shoulder at the files. He would occasionally make a comment about what should be saved and what shouldn’t, and Law created two separate folders. He would read all of them of course, but Rosinante wouldn’t lie to him about this.

About 5 minutes later, as he had expected, Caesar radioed again.

_“Done on my end, Surgeon of Death.”_ He said. Law rose to his feet and walked over to Sanji’s monitor. When he opened a few files and saw the info he nodded.

“Confirmed. Get out.” He ordered. Rosinante walked up behind him, winding his arms around his waist and pulling him against his chest. Law relaxed a tiny bit, leaning into the kiss Rosinante pressed to his temple.

This drama was almost done.

* * *

Baby rolled her eyes as she watched Miss Valentine give both of her boys a hard time. She was teasing them, really.

“Boys, boys, boys.” She tutted. She climbed onto the table with ease and pulled out her favorite machine gun. “Let’s speed this up so I can see my baby.” She said with a smirk before pulling the trigger.

Miss Valentine let out a surprised shriek as Sai and Pica weaved between the shots with practiced ease. When the building shook above them and an alarm went off on the bracelet on her wrist, Miss Valentine frowned.

“Gotta go. It’s been fun.” She waved before running out of the room. When the building shook again, Baby jumped off of the table onto Sai’s back.

“Let’s go.” She said, wrapping her legs around his waist. He gripped the back of her knees and nodded and together they ran out of the building.

* * *

Doflamingo let out a disappointed sigh as he watched Kumadori pass out from a lack of oxygen. He wasn’t surprised, really. It had taken him years to train Law to withstand it. Tutting he tied Kumadori’s hands and feet together with his hair before grabbing the hair on his head and dragging him across the room.

“Bellamy, open this.” He ordered. Bellamy scrambled to his feet and quickly obeyed, tossing the window open. Doflamingo hauled Kumadori up by his hair and shoved him out the window. He watched as his body hit the ground with a loud thud and smirked.

He hoped he was one of Crocodile’s.

“Time to go, boys. Crocy would have shown up if he was here.” Doflamingo sighed. That was another one of his disappointments.

“Sir, here is your folder.” Doflamingo accepted it, tucking it into one of the inner pockets of his jacket. He let out a laugh as he realized that even though his little doll was all the way back in Dressrosa, he had ended up with him anyway.

With that bright thought in mind he walked out of the room in a much better mood.

And then then an explosion below them shook the floor.

* * *

Diamante flew back as Mr. 5 managed to land an explosion at his feet. In retaliation Gladius threw one of his favorite grenades towards him. It exploded about 10 inches in front of his face, and Gladius watched with satisfaction as it shattered his glasses and sent him flying back.

He collapsed against a desk in the other room with a sickening thud and didn’t get up again.

“Finally. I’m done too, guys.” Buffalo sighed. Diamante heaved himself up with a grunt of pain.

“Then let’s get the fuck out of here.” When a good chunk of the ceiling collapsed beside them Gladius sighed.

“Yeah, the recoil in that thing is a bitch.”

* * *

Ace had just managed to break his opponent’s nose when a flash of pink drew his attention towards the entrance. With his typical arrogance stance Doflamingo strode out of the front entrance of Baroque Works as if he owned the place. He walked head first into battle without a care in the world, just daring someone to touch him.

“Guys, we’re entering the retreat!” Ace called out. Not everyone responded but they did manage to work together to clear a clean escape path for Doflamingo’s group.

Pica and Diamante’s groups appeared soon after. Ace and the others began to run and fight their way towards their escape vehicles. Baby 5 and Gladius were standing at the back of the two trucks and as the fighters all scrambled on, they blew away the opposition. Once everyone was on Ace knocked twice on the window and pulled out his radio, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath.

“Fire Fist to Surgeon of Death.” He called

 _“Go head.”_ Law’s voice said. Luffy snuggled against Ace’s shoulder with a happy, breathless sigh.

“We’re retreating. Not sure on the total headcount but all of the internal groups escaped.” He said, wrapping an arm around Luffy’s shoulder and pulling him close. He was always relieved that Luffy came out of these fighters okay.

_“Good. All staff, when Doflamingo gives us the head count we will be entering phase 3 of the plan.”_ He ordered.

Ace nodded, recalling that part. Those that stayed in Dressrosa would continue their watches until they all got back home safely. Then after Law confirmed their safety, the reserves would take over watching the country.

And he could finally pass out, Ace thought happily.

* * *

As Doflamingo watched the large explosion that was Baroque Works headquarters, he was annoyed he had more questions than answers. With Doflamingo’s blessing Rosinante had been brought into help Law look over the information. Together they had discovered that, as Doflamingo had feared, Crocodile had plans to capture Law. They had also discovered two other interesting things.

The first is that Crocodile and Rob Lucci were gathering allies. Powerful factions like Germa 66, the Arlong Pirates, and the Thriller Bark Pirates were all on a series of sticky notes with question marks. That definitely couldn’t be good news.

The second was that Rob Lucci’s real goal was finally revealed. Rob Lucci was only working with Crocodile to overthrow him from Dressrosa’s throne. When he took the throne, Dressrosa would become a powerful ally to the World Government.

Shaking his head, Doflamingo reached into his pocket and gripped the folder again.

Wherever Crocodile was, it was only a matter of time before he found him, he vowed.

* * *

The next week passed without any retaliation from Baroque Works. Law had speculated that they had another base somewhere and that is why most of the staff was missing.

He and Robin were still looking over information, and until they managed to finalize that, everyone that had gone to battle was on a mandatory two week rest period.

Sanji had all but temporarily moved in with them for that time period. Everyone was either exhausted or stressed or some combination of the two, so he wanted to be around to help all that he could.

Which is probably why he was so restless tonight, Zoro thought.

When Sanji rolled over for the fifth time in a row, Zoro opened his eyes. He sighed, meeting a pair of sheepish dark eyes.

“Sorry, go back to sleep.” He said, leaning over and pressing a kiss against his lips. Luffy let out mumble in his sleep at the noise, curling closer to Zoro. Both men took a moment to check he was still asleep before Zoro reached out with his free hand to squeeze Sanji’s hand.

“What’s wrong?” Zoro asked. When Sanji let out a sigh and reached for his cigarettes, Zoro’s concern grew. It was rare for Sanji to smoke in bed when they weren’t post coital. 

“Can we talk about it tomorrow? I want Luffy there too.” Sanji murmured, reaching down to brush Luffy’s bangs out of his face. Zoro nodded, his hand moving to curl around Sanji’s upper arm, tugging him back down. Sanji relented, mindful of his cigarette as he settled the ashtray on Zoro’s chest. 

“Can I have a hit of that?” Zoro asked after a few minutes. Sanji nodded, placing it against Zoro’s lips. This trend continued for a few minutes before the cigarette was put out and the ashtray was returned to the bedside table. With a content sigh, he kissed Zoro’s shoulder as his arm wrapped around him. When his expression didn’t relax, Zoro tugged him on top of him.

“What are you doing?” Sanji asked as he was shoved next to Luffy.

“Helping.” Zoro said, watching with a satisfied smirk on his face as Luffy cuddled against Sanji’s back, his arms a protective cage around him. Despite his annoyed eye roll, the blond relaxed and reached for him.

“Sometimes you use that one brain cell of yours.” Sanji murmured. Zoro snorted, shaking his head as his arm dropped over both of them.

* * *

When a black Cadillac pulled up in front of the Baratie, Zeff frowned. It happened every couple of years and he wished they would just fuck off and leave his little eggplant alone, damn it.

“Pudding.” He called out as he watched her return from dropping off a plate at a table.

“Yes, Papa?” She asked. Zeff sighed.

“Steal Sanji’s phone and call one of his idiots. He’ll need them soon.” He said, eyes narrowing when a woman with pink hair climbed out of the car. Pudding noticed it too and nodded, running off to “borrow” Sanji’s phone.

* * *

Zoro scowled as he drove Ace’s car to the Baratie, a chipper Luffy sitting next to him. When Pudding had called and demanded they come over, with a bribe of booze and sweets, Luffy had dragged him out of his nap and they immediately headed that way. It was nearly the end of lunch, which meant that the restaurant would soon be closed down for the transition period.

So when they walked into the Baratie, they were confused to find a small crowd gathered by the door, a buzz of excitement around them as they talked in hushed whispers.

Frowning, Zoro draped an arm around Luffy’s shoulders and they moved around it. To their surprise, a tense Sanji was standing at a table where five people sat around. Zeff was glaring from the window to the kitchen, Zoro noted. Pudding standing with him, her dark eyes full of tears as she watched whatever was happening.

Luffy must have sensed something weird was happening because he looked up at Zoro, a rare frown on his face. Zoro shrugged and together they decided to watch too.

“What? I was just giving my opinion.” A man with blue hair was saying, a sarcastic smirk on his face. Two of the other men at the table laughed, one with red hair and another with green. Oddly enough they all had eyebrows curled like Sanji’s.

“Boys, enough. We are trying to be civil, remember?” An older blond man was saying. He must have been their father because he had the eyebrow too. Zoro idly wondered how they were related to Sanji.

“Sorry, dad. Baby brother, I’ll curb my honest feedback for now.” The blue haired one said with a sneer. Zoro’s eyes narrowed as he realized that they were meeting Sanji’s birth family. Luffy squeezed his side as he caught it too.

“Are you done with that?” Sanji asked, referring to the barely touched meal.

“Oh yes. I couldn’t eat a bite.” He said. The pink haired woman rose to her feet, and her expression was in a carefully emotionless mask, even as Zoro caught her eyes shooting to Sanji with concern.

“Father, we’re going to be late.” She said. The other three boys taunted Sanji for a few more minutes before the older man finally acknowledged her as he stood up too.

“Well, it’s good to know nothing has changed, Sanji. You’re still wasting your life here, just like the failure you are.” He said, coldly. Zoro tightened his grip on Luffy’s shoulders when he tried to move towards them, warning in his eyes when Luffy looked up to him.

This was obviously Sanji’s fight.

After the group left, Sanji dropped the menus he was holding and his hands went to his hair. When he suddenly yanked on it and began to shake, a noise of pained distress leaving him, Zoro released Luffy so he could rush over to their boyfriend.

“Sanji!” Luffy called out in alarm, wrapping his arms around his waist. Sanji jolted, eyes widening in shock at Luffy’s sudden appearance.

“Let go.” Zoro ordered as he joined them, his hands prying Sanji’s fingers from his hair. 

“What are you doing here?” Sanji asked as tears fell down his face. Zoro guided his arms around Luffy before pressing himself against Sanji’s back and squeezing his hips, rubbing his thumbs in soothing circles against his lower back.

“Breath, Sanji.” Luffy ordered next, expression stern for once. Sanji obeyed, taking a deep breath and then letting it out. “Good job.” He said, leaning up to press a tender kiss to his mouth. Sanji let out a pained whimper at the praise, and he crushed Luffy to his chest as the dam of emotions broke free.

“I’m sorry.” He sobbed. Zoro pressed a kiss to the back of his head and Luffy began to soothe him, swaying the three of them gently.

“Sanji, sweetie, let’s go home.” Pudding’s gentle voice broke in a few minutes later. The three of them looked over at her as she approached, offering Sanji a hand. He reached out and took it. With some reluctance Zoro and Luffy let go of Sanji, allowing his little sister to lead them away. Sanji wrapped an arm around her shoulders, tilting his head down to hide his tears from the kitchen staff.

“Sanji.” Zeff said before they could walk out. “Remember, they don’t know shit.” He said firmly. Sanji’s shoulder’s hitched as a sob escaped him. He nodded and they continued their journey.

“I have to go help Papa, but if you need me, send Luffy or Zoro okay?” Pudding asked as she helped Sanji onto his bed. He nodded, wiping at his tears.

“Thanks Pudding cup.” He murmured. She nodded, offering Zoro and Luffy a tight smile before closing the door and walking away. Luffy and Zoro sat down on the floor in front of him, giving him some space to breath, which he appreciated.

“Luffy, I’m sorry.” He finally said. Luffy tilted his head to the side, confusion on his face. “When you asked a month or two ago if we had any secrets, I lied. That was it. I wasn’t brave enough to talk about it. Hell, I’m not sure I can now.” Sanji admitted with a sigh. That was just another thing to add to his list of failures. Luffy’s expression softened and he reached out, taking one of Sanji’s hands.

“Sanji, I appreciate your apology, and I forgive you for lying.” He said sincerely. Sanji nodded, tears falling down his cheeks again. Luffy shook his head and rose from the floor, gathering Sanji into his arms. “Shh, Sanji, we’re here.” He promised, rocking them again. Zoro scooted forward and wrapped an arm around one of Sanji’s legs. He rested his cheek on his thigh, offering him a different form of comfort if he wanted it. Sanji lifted one hand and clung to Luffy’s arm and then the other and began to run his fingers through Zoro’s short green hair.

After a few minutes of quiet comfort he nodded against Luffy’s shoulder.

“I was born in the North Blue.” He began. “Germa Kingdom is a country of wandering nomads that have a preference for violence. If they are paid enough, they will overthrow a country quickly and efficiently.”

“I am actually the third of a set of quadruplets. My big sister Reiju was the woman with pink hair. My oldest brother, Ichiji, had red. Niji, my big brother, had blue. And after me was Yonji, my little brother with green hair.”

“So did your Mom have rainbow hair?” Luffy asked. Zoro rolled his eyes as Sanji huffed a laugh, and a tiny smile crossed his face.

“No. My birth father, Judge, was a geneticist interested in creating the perfect super soldier. After Reiju was born he made some changes and that’s what he injected in my Mom during her pregnancy with us. I’m not sure what exactly happened but apparently she swallowed some poison shortly after and I was spared from whatever in the hell that was.” Sanji said with a grim expression as he recalled his brother’s taunting him that he’s the reason his mother died.

“That takes some balls.” Zoro murmured. Sanji nodded, scratching at his scalp in the way he liked.

“Yeah. I’m really grateful to her. It killed her, in the end. I was three or four, I think.” He said sadly. Luffy let out a consoling noise, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Zoro did the same to his knee and man did Sanji love them both for that.

“Growing up my blood siblings and I were put under rigorous training exercises. Of course I sucked in comparison and I hated it. I cooked a meal for my Mom once and even though it was awful, she ate it and loved it. From that moment on I wanted to be a chef, and time training meant time away from the kitchen.” He scowled, the phantom aches of his muscles coming back to him.

“Judge hated it and had the entire staff try to stop me from getting better at cooking. At the same time my blood brothers beat the shit out of me all the time. Judge knew and did nothing to stop it. Hell, I wouldn’t be surprised if that bastard encouraged it.” He muttered darkly. Zoro’s hand tightened on his leg at his tone, the only sign that he met Sanji’s anger at that too. Luffy made an angry grumble too but didn’t comment otherwise.

“Sometimes Reiju would treat my injuries but she didn’t try to stop them. Eventually Judge got tired of my defiance and faked my death. He actually locked me in the dungeon with a heavy ass iron mask on my head. It’s why I…” He trailed off, unable to verbally acknowledge his anxious habit of pulling his hair.

“Understood.” Zoro said and Sanji gently slid his hand down to squeeze the nape of his neck in gratitude. Luffy must have understood too because he reached up and gently massaged Sanji’s abused scalp. Sanji let out a content sound, eyes falling shut briefly before deciding to push on with his tale.

“My blood brothers beat me there too. One time during an ambush Reiju helped me escape. I think she was guilty, but who knows with her. We were in a country somewhere in the Grand Line at the time. I escaped into a nearby town and vowed to never speak of where I came from again. Hell for a while I just went by Sanji.” He shrugged.

“The town was called Orbit. I worked as an apprentice chef for two years, and even though it was hard, I was really excited. Eventually that old geezer appeared with his band of pirates. I think they were going to attack us for some reason but who knows. All I knew is that I had declared that I wanted to grow up and be the world’s greatest chef and somehow that drew Zeff to me. But I found that out later.” He shrugged.

“A huge ass Tsunami hit our town and we all drowned.” He said bluntly next.

“What?!” Luffy shrieked in surprise. Zoro snorted and Sanji laughed, snuggling against Luffy’s shoulder.

“Zeff managed to save me underwater. We got washed up on this pathetic little rock in the middle of the sea, hoping someone would find us. The old geezer, being the stingy bastard that he is, offering to split the food he had on him with me. It looked like he had a larger portion than I did and I was pissed but he laughed it off and told me that he was an adult and that’s how it worked. So I did the rational things and stormed off to my half of the rock, determined to ignore him.” Sanji paused, closing his eyes as he remembered the burning sun scorching his skin and what came next.

“Somehow I managed to get by on the tiny amount of food we had by carefully rationing it out. Moldy bread tastes awful, by the way.” He scowled. Luffy made a disgusted face as Zoro shuddered as he imagined it. “I eventually decided to try and attack the old geezer to take his food. As I’m sure you can tell, younger me was just full of bright ideas.” He said with a self-deprecating laugh.

“Turns out that shitty geezer didn’t actually have any food. He gave it to me and he ate his own damned leg. He claimed it was because I had the true makings of a talented chef and he wanted me to grow up to be one, and that’s why he did it. But to me, the fact that he had such faith in a little brat that had been plotting to kill him was too much. I had never had anyone in my life be willing to do anything for me, let alone a huge sacrifice like that. That bastard.” Sanji closed his eyes as his throat tightened with emotion. His boyfriends pressed close again, offering him their comfort.

“The next day a ship showed up. In some weird fit of irony, it was an old flame of the geezers by the name of Charlotte Linlin.” His boyfriends let out a surprised noise.

“Big Mom?!” Luffy gasped. Sanji nodded.

“Yup. The one and only. She already had a ton of kids and when a tiny little girl by the name of Charlotte Pudding followed me around asking about various dishes for a dream restaurant she had been planning, Zeff overheard her. He encouraged her to follow her dreams and find us when she was older. Well, you know Big Mom.” He sighed. Zoro winced, seeing where this was going.

“Pudding was only five or six but she just gave her away to Zeff, stating that she didn’t have time to deal with her and if he saw a use for her, to take her. She just wanted to make sure that Pudding kept her Charlotte name and when she became famous enough, helped spread her influence.” He said with a roll of his eyes.

“And then when we docked in Dressrosa, Zeff decided we had traveled with Big Mom long enough and we decided to settle down. The Baratie started out a tiny day café, and then two years later we moved to a bigger restaurant. Three years after that we moved to this location and we’ve been here ever since.” He said. “Alright, I need to smoke and then you can ask questions, okay?” Zoro and Luffy nodded and Luffy pulled away from Sanji.

Zoro took a cigarette too and Luffy played a game on his phone. By the time Zoro had finished his first, Sanji was halfway through his second.

“Alright, lay them on me.” He said with a wave of his hand. Luffy looked at Zoro first who nodded.

“So why do you go by Vinsmoke now?” He asked.

“Ah, I suppose that’s why we’re having this conversation.” Sanji mused, taking a drag of his cigarette. “When we opened this place, Big Mom made a huge deal about it. I was like 16 I think. Anyway it attracted my blood family’s attention and they publically tried to claim me as their son. I, of course, immediately denied it and it took some legal court battles but eventually I was able to be emancipated from them. But unfortunately because of that drama, to the world I’ll always be Vinsmoke Sanji.” He sighed, putting out his cigarette and pulling out a third. Zoro and Sanji looked at Luffy next.

“So you’re a prince?” Luffy asked, tilting his head to the side with a curious light shining in his eyes. Sanji nodded.

“Former prince. Technically disowned too. But they like to show up and be a bunch of assholes.” He scowled. Luffy pouted as Zoro glared.

“Well next time we’ll put a stop to that.” Luffy declared, yanking Sanji into his arms. Sanji grunted as he fell against his chest, but didn’t protest the action.

“Is this what you wanted to talk about the other night?” Zoro asked, reaching up to squeeze Sanji’s knees as he lifted himself onto his own. Sanji nodded, a surprised laugh leaving him when Luffy began to playfully nibble on his ear.

“Stop, my old man and baby sister might be downstairs.” He said, even as a smile crossed his face. He looked up when Zoro approached, and his face was captured before a possessive kiss was placed on his slack mouth. He moaned into the kiss, but still pushed him away, even as Zoro straddled his lap. A laughing Luffy reached around and slid his hands into Zoro’s back pockets, locking Sanji between them.

“I don’t give a fuck who they are. If I hear them talk like that again, I’m going to tell them to fuck off.” Zoro murmured, and both Luffy and Sanji shivered at the tone he took.

“Yeah. No one talks to our Sanji like that and gets away with it.” Luffy agreed. Sanji grinned, nuzzling Luffy’s cheek and squeezing Zoro’s hip.

“I love you both.” He said. “Are you hungry?” He asked.

“Always.” Luffy and Zoro chimed together, and Zoro climbed off of Sanji’s lap.

“Well let’s see what I can cook up for you. I’m sure Pudding has something sweet hidden away as well.” He said, moving out of Luffy’s arms.

As he cooked for them they sat nearby, bickering about something. He listened to them with a small smile on his face, his heart lighter than it had been in years. His boyfriends finally knew everything that they needed to know about him, and that was such a nice feeling.

So with a wide grin on his face he watched them devour food, musing about how lucky he was.

* * *

“I think this will work out fine.” Vinsmoke Judge said as he shook Crocodile’s hand. Rob Lucci nodded next to his partner, eyes scanning over the plan.

“And remember, casualties are encouraged.” He smirked.

“Man, it’d be such a shame if we finally managed to get rid of the failure.” Niji sneered. His brothers laughed, and Reiju forced a smile.

As she listened to her father discuss the final details of their invasion of Dressrosa, she hoped that Sanji would be smart enough to keep his head down during this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our fun continues next chapter with this mini-arc. It sets up a few things for the endgame too. See you next week!


	14. Year 2 - November

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! We get to see a different side of Zoro this chapter, so let me know what you think! We also get more family drama for Sanji, and good news for The Family.

Law couldn’t help the small smile that crossed his lips as he watched Kaya cover her mouth in surprise.

“R-really? You’re sure?” She asked. Law nodded.

“I ran the results twice. Now get out of here and go tell your husband.” He said kindly.

“But I still-” She tried to say but he waved her off.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m here for the night anyway. Now go.” He said sternly. She let out a giggle and rose to her feet.

“Thank you, Law.” She said with a grin. Law watched her leave and rolled his eyes when she and Rosinante made matching noises of surprise when they bumped into each other. He turned in his chair, watching with no small amount of amusement as they exchanged apologies and their cheeks turned pink with matching embarrassment.

“Close and lock the door, Cora-san.” Law said. Rosinante raised a surprise brow at that but did so.

“Something wrong?” He asked. Law shook his head, reaching for him. When he got close enough, Law tugged Rosinante onto his lap, a content sigh leaving him.

“I’m glad we decided to have lunch together.” He said.

“Oh?” He asked. Law grinned and nodded towards the papers on his desk. Rosinante picked them up and as he read them over he grinned too. With a happy laugh he leaned down and kissed Law.

They desperately needed something good in their lives right now, and it looks like they got it.

* * *

Zoro sighed, rolling over to face the wall. He should really get up before he sent Ace and Luffy into panic attacks, and he cursed the fact that Law was out of town for a few days.

Sometimes he just needed to let the world slip away. It didn’t happen too often, but when it did Zoro had to force everything away so he could focus on giving his mind a break.

He wasn’t sure how long he stared at the wall, but when the bedroom door opened and let in a crack of light, he realized it was dark outside. A gentle hand felt his forehead as the smell of smoke filled his nostrils.

“No fever. Bad mental health day?” Sanji guessed. Zoro nodded, relieved he didn’t have to explain it to him. He felt the bed dip, and from the way it dipped Luffy was here too. “We’re going to watch some awful action movie Ace brought home. Since Law is out, I make homemade pizza. We set yours aside.” He continued.

Luffy didn’t speak, but he did press his forehead against Zoro’s shoulder, and he felt guilty for making him worry.

“Do you want us to go back to my place tonight?” Sanji offered, his fingers running over his scalp. Zoro shook his head, and with a sigh he turned to look at them. He took in Sanji’s concerned expression, and Luffy’s tear filled eyes and he frowned.

“I’m okay, Luffy.” He promised, cupping his face. Luffy nodded, but didn’t speak. He nuzzled into his hand, breath hitching when Zoro wiped away his tears. Sanji tugged Luffy against his side, pressing a kiss to his cheek but meeting Zoro’s eyes to convey that he didn’t need to force himself out of this spell to comfort Luffy if he didn’t want to. He nodded, swiping away Luffy’s last tear before letting his hand fall. Sanji leaned down to kiss him tenderly.

“Come on, Luffy. I’ll make us ice cream sundaes.” Sanji said, standing and bringing Luffy up with him.

As Zoro watched them go, a tiny part of him felt a little better. His boyfriends had each other as he dealt with his own bullshit, and he knew Sanji was more than capable of keeping Luffy distracted. With that thought in mind he rolled back over and closed his eyes, hoping he could sleep off the rest of this.

* * *

Sanji wasn’t surprised when Zoro wandered out of the bedroom near the end of the second movie, but he didn’t move to make a big deal about it. If he wanted to join them, he would.

Ace had gone to bed, leaving Sanji and Luffy alone. They were cuddled together under a blanket, with Luffy laughing at one of the pictures he had found on Sanji’s phone. Sanji had passed it to him during dinner to keep himself entertained (Luffy’s was being repaired because he managed to shatter the screen a few days ago), and he had yet to take it back.

Zoro hesitated in the entrance to the living room, but when Sanji met his eyes and didn’t say anything, he braced himself and walked over to them.

“Hey.” He murmured quietly. Luffy’s eyes shot up toward him, and he beamed. Chuckling quietly, Sanji kissed Luffy’s cheek before climbing out from under the blanket.

“Hungry?” The blond asked Zoro. He nodded, wrapping his arms around Sanji’s waist when he got within arm’s reach. Sanji kissed him softly before breaking the embrace and shooing him onto the couch.

Luffy promptly cuddled under his arm, his eyes shining with love and affection to see him up and about.

“Snookums, want some food too?” Sanji asked. Zoro rolled his eyes at the pet name but Luffy laughed and nodded.

“Yeah! Zoro, let me show you this thing I found on Sanji’s phone.” 

When he came back out with a few slices of pizza on a tray, and drinks on another, he was surprised to find Zoro scowling and Luffy practically beaming.

“How do you know Katakuri?” Luffy asked. Sanji’s eyes widened in surprise.

“How do you know Katakuri?” He asked in return, raising a curious brow. Luffy laughed, dropping his head on Zoro’s shoulder.

“I used to date him, silly.” Luffy said between giggles. Sanji’s eyes widened and Zoro’s expression darkened.

“He’s Pudding’s big brother.” Sanji explained as he passed them their food before settling on the coffee table in front of them, sipping on his cup of tea. “Aside from her Mom occasionally sending her something, he’s one of like 4 siblings that actively stay in contact with her. I see him a couple times a year.” He shrugged. Then he remembered what Luffy had said and his eyes widened again.

“Wait, you used to date him? But he’s so much older than us.” He pointed out. Zoro grumbled as he ate, and Luffy swallowed his in three bites before laughing again, sliding his hand under Zoro’s shirt to stroke his belly, almost as if he was calming down an agitated animal.

“Hm, he is.” Luffy sighed dreamily. Sanji hid a smile as Zoro scowled again, and from the playful glint in Luffy’s eyes, he knew what he was doing too. “It was before Zoro and I got together. The Big Mom group was working with Doffy for a while, and I was like 16 at the time. Katakuri was hot and I was horny and when I kissed him he didn’t say no. We were only together a month cause that’s how long the alliance lasted, but man, what a month.” He laughed when Zoro grabbed the can of beer and chugged it down in one large, continuous gulp.

“Jealous, hm?” Sanji smirked around his cup of tea. Luffy nodded as Zoro glared at him. 

“So jealous. It's how we got together actually.” Luffy said with a sly grin aimed at Zoro, whose cheeks turned a rare shade of pink. Sanji leaned forward, intrigued.

“I was venting about how horny I was one night after he left, and how much I missed Katakuri’s dick when I found myself against the kitchen counter and Zoro’s tongue in my mouth.” Luffy teased, his fingers still moving under Zoro’s shirt.

Zoro grimaced, clearly embarrassed by his lack of self-control. Sanji looked over at Luffy and winked. He put down his cup before straddling Zoro’s lap, cupping his face. Zoro’s eyes snapped to his boyfriend’s as Sanji traced his heated cheeks tenderly.

“I’ve tasted Katakuri’s dick too, and let me tell you, Luffy and I are more satisfied with yours.” He purred with a sly smirk. Luffy nodded, leaning up to kiss Zoro gently.

“I’m happier with you too, Zoro.” He promised. 

Zoro sighed against his mouth before reaching up with one hand and holding Luffy close and with the other tugged Sanji more securely against him. He broke their kiss and pulled back, looking at the two of them. Both of his boyfriends were looking at him with such love-struck expressions that it had his own small smile crossing his face.

“Thanks. For putting up with today.” He said quietly. Luffy pouted and Sanji scowled.

“It’s okay to have sad days.” Luffy murmured at the same that Sanji said “Days like that happen to everyone, moss-head.” They settled against him, and watched the end of the movie.

But as the credits began to roll, a thought came to him.

“Wait, Sanji, you fucked Katakuri too?!”

* * *

Things were tense whenever Ace and Sabo were in the same room in the month and a half following their breakup.

Law resisted the urge to spike his tea with vodka as he listened to their painful stilted conversation from the living room. Rosinante sat next to him at the kitchen table, a concerned frown on his face as he looked towards the living room.

“Some year they'll get past this.” Sanji murmured as he joined them at the table. Luffy’s loud shriek of surprise burst the tense atmosphere a few minutes later as a loud thud was heard followed by Zoro’s shout of protest and Sabo and Ace’s laughter.

True to what they had talked about, they were actively trying to work things out, at least as friends. Despite Law’s pestering, Ace refused to consider this just a break. He was bound and determined to seal the “Sabo door” of his heart, as he put it.

Law was pretty sure Ace was the world’s biggest dumbass. Okay, he might have already known that but this was just reinforcing his point.

Sabo would come over on the weekends and play some kind of game or join them for a movie. He hadn’t stayed over again, but he did try and be involved. To some degree, Law appreciated that. After all, he wasn’t eager to lose a brother after having just got him back. He was sure Zoro and Luffy felt the same way.

But he didn’t drink with Ace at the club anymore. In fact, he hadn’t come by since the breakup.

Which gave Ace a place to get plastered in peace.

It was one night later that week that Law tried again to point out to Ace he was being stupid about this.

“Ace, just tell him.” Law insisted. He watched with disapproving golden eyes as his best friend polished off another bottle of vodka. Baby made a sympathetic sound and passed him another bottle, kissing his forehead as she did so.

Ace shook his head, leaning against the bar with a heavy sigh. When he raised his gaze to Law’s, it was set in that stubborn expression Law fucking hated.

“Nope. He got out, Law. I don’t want to be the reason he gets dragged back in. I can’t lose him again.” He said. Law sighed, shaking his head. He understood, he really did. But it was pointless. Sabo was crafty and probably had guessed what was happening to some degree. And depending on how the truth was presented to him, they might even be able to discourage him from overreacting.

“Luffy’s about to start.” Rosinante’s soft voice pulled Law’s attention from Ace to him. Law nodded, taking Rosinante’s hand and allowing him to lead them outside for a smoke as the others crowded around Ace to watch the show.

“Do you think they’ll ever get back together, Cora-san?” Law asked as they lit up behind The Birdcage. Rosinante shrugged, looking up at the night sky.

“Maybe. Hey Law, if I tell you something about Sabo I shouldn’t, can you keep it a secret? I can’t answer any questions, but I want you to know. I’m sure it’s going to come out sooner rather than later anyway.” He sighed. Law squeezed his fingers, peering up at him with curious eyes. Rosinante met his gaze and began to explain.

As Law processed what he was being told his eyes widened in surprise.

Well that just made Ace an even bigger dumbass.

* * *

Koala frowned as she watched Sabo reorganize his extensive book collection…this time by dewey decimals.

“Sabo…come on, this has gone on long enough.” She sighed, resting her hands on her hips. She loved Sabo, she did, but there wasn’t a point in him being this stubborn. He either needed to tell Ace the truth, or he needed to get over him. “Do we need to leave Dressrosa? Rosinante can handle the rest of the mission.” She pointed out. Sabo paused, glaring up at her.

“First of all, I’m not leaving my family again. Yes, even though things are tense between Ace and I.” He added when she opened her mouth. “Second, I’m sorry Koala but until Ace comes to his senses I can’t do anything about my anxiety. Do you know how it feels to have your heart ripped out over and over again by one person?” He snapped, looking away from her as his eyes burned again.

“Oh Sabo.” Koala murmured and joined him on the floor. She pushed away some of the books so she could wrap her arms around him.

“I love that moron so damned much. Why can’t he trust me with the truth?” He asked as she tucked him against her chest, running her fingers through his hair.

“Because you two are cut from the same cloth, Sabo.” She sighed. It was times like this she wished he would just choose her over Ace for once. From what she knew Ace had never done that for Sabo and wasn’t about to start.

Sabo shook his head, hugging her tighter as his heart ached from the pain. It hadn’t even been this painful when Ace dated Marco all those years ago and he had to pine in secret.

Why couldn’t Ace just be his?

* * *

“I should go change.” Luffy murmured between deep kisses with Sanji on their couch at The Birdcage. Sanji squeezed his ass, tugging him closer.

“But I’m happy here.” Sanji teased. Luffy moaned, eagerly thrusting back into Sanji’s hands before licking his way into his mouth.

“Ugh, guys, that’s so gross.” Usopp’s voice burst the lust-filled bubble they were caught up in.

“Gonna disagree with you there, Usopp.” Zoro’s voice came next and suddenly Luffy’s mouth was taken by his. Sanji’s hands left his ass to grab Zoro’s and Luffy mewled into his possessive kiss.

“Guys, we actually have something important to talk about!” Usopp whined again. With an annoyed huff Luffy broke away from his boyfriends and climbed off of Sanji’s lap, sitting next to him and crossing his arms.

“What?” He snapped. Zoro sat down on the other side of him, draping an arm across the back of the couch. Sanji’s expression softened as he noticed Kaya clinging to her husband’s hand, her expression a little anxious.

“Ignore my snookums and Ro-ro, Kaya.” Sanji soothed, even as he smirked at Zoro’s “Oi!” of protest for the new pet name. “Come on, everyone, gather around.” He called.

“We’re already here, you morons.” Nami scoffed from where she sat with Robin and Franky. Brook, Jinbei, and Chopper settled down in chairs around the room. 

All of them had congregated in the Birdcage early today. The club wasn’t open yet but they wanted to all have one day this month where Sanji could hang out with them too. Since he had work later, now was the time.

Which is why Kaya and Usopp chose to do this now.

“Well, uh…we’re having a baby?” Usopp asked more than he announced. Kaya nodded, practically beaming as she placed a hand on her stomach.

“Congrats!” Were called in various forms as Nami and Chopper hugged Kaya and Luffy jumped up to hug Usopp. Sanji smiled, pressing a kiss to Zoro’s lips before pressing one to Luffy’s and hugging Kaya.

“Sweet Kaya, congrats. You’ll be a great Mom.” He said earnestly. She nodded, blushing as she took her husband’s hand again.

“Thanks Sanji. Gotta go?” She asked. He nodded, kissing her forehead before pulling back and waving.

“I do. See you everyone! Love you snookums, Ro-Ro.” He teased his boyfriends. As Zoro scowled, Luffy laughed, sending their love back.

The club began to open up 30 minutes later, breaking up their little gathering as they began to get ready. Law appeared too, a small smile on his face as he noticed Kaya had finally told them. He watched with fond eyes as she and Chopper cuddled on the sofa, watching as Usopp and Luffy reenacted something. He began to approach them when suddenly everything went dark.

His eyes narrowed as the emergency lights flickered on and the girls (and Usopp and Chopper) began to shriek in surprise.

* * *

Law let out a brief sigh of relief as he managed to get a full roll call completed quickly. At least they wouldn’t have to worry about that.

“Seems to be the entire block, brother.” Franky said as he came back from checking the front. Law wasn’t surprised by that and he sighed again.

“Zoro, Luffy, one of you text Sanji and see if the Baratie has lost power too.” He ordered. A few minutes later Luffy confirmed.

“Yup.” He said from where he was draped over Zoro.

“So all of Sector 1.” Usopp said, sharing a fearful glance with Chopper. Law nodded, but before he could answer, there were screams of terror from outside.

“Nami, Chopper stay inside and defend the dancers and Viola. Everyone else, let’s go.” He ordered. A general murmur of agreement came from the group and everyone followed Law as he led them to the entrance of the Birdcage. Law’s eyes narrowed as he took in the sight before him.

Completely surrounding the entire parking lot of The Birdcage was Germa 66. As he met the eyes of the infamous Supreme Commander Judge, Law recalled seeing a small sticky note with “Germa 66?” on it from their attack last month.

So this had been the plan…

“Alrighty, everyone, I have a plan.” He said. They all leaned in closer as he began to explain it.

* * *

“Ah!” Pudding screamed as the front door and windows of the Baratie were shattered.

“Stay back everyone.” Sanji ordered as he stepped towards their attackers.

“Ah, Sanji, that time has come.” Ichiji smirked as he and Reiju walked in. Sanji’s eyes narrowed. Pudding stepped up next to him, and despite the dress she wore she took a fighting stance, sharing a look with Sanji as she did so.

“Finally decide to finish what you started all those years ago, Ichiji? Where’s Judge? Niji and Yonji?” He asked. Reiju smirked as she pulled out one of her knives. In a flash she had Pudding captive.

“Elsewhere, baby brother.” She crooned. Sanji turned to reach for her and received a kick to his side.

“Now, now Sanji, face me like a man.” Ichiji chided before bringing his foot down again. With narrowed eyes Sanji shot his foot out, aiming a kick to Ichiji’s stomach.

* * *

“Now!” Law shouted as they all left the Birdcage. Brook and Usopp ran off towards their main generators as Luffy and Zoro stepped up on one side of him, and Franky, Robin, and Jinbei stepped up on the other.

“Look my sons, how fortunate that the esteemed Surgeon of Death himself has decided to grace us with his presence.” Judge said, dark eyes glinting with excitement. Law’s narrowed in return.

“Ah, is that our failure little brother’s boyfriends we’ve read so much about?” Niji sneered from his father’s side.

“Why yes, yes it is.” Yonji confirmed as their eyes narrowed on Zoro and Luffy.

“Go.” Law said as Luffy let out a cry of outrage and Zoro grabbed the hilt of Wado. They both moved in sync to clash with the brothers. “Everyone else, try and take back our territory. I’ll deal with Judge.” He took a step forward, pulling his own sword out of its hilt. Judge did the same and they each took a stance.

Law broke the stalemate and the sound of their metal clashing was swallowed by the sounds of the rest of their forces clashing.

* * *

“Fuck me.” Usopp muttered in fear as he and Brook dodged another stray bullet.

“No thank you, you’re not my type yohohoho.” Brook laughed as he ducked as a man hit the wall. Usopp ignored him as he knelt down next to the main generator. He scowled as he realized they had overloaded it. “Give me about 20 minutes, Brook. I have to reroute the power.” He sighed.

“No problem.” Brook said and he stepped outside of the entrance, adopting a defensive staff as several Germa 66 grunts rushed at him.

* * *

“I haven’t had this much fun in a long time.” Jinbei shouted over his shoulder as he slammed his palm into his current opponent. The man let out a gasp as the breath was knocked out of him and he collapsed to the ground.

“You’re telling me! My super wife and I haven’t been in a good fight since Gonbe was born!” Franky laughed as he shot a man Robin threw at him.

“Thanks, darling.” She said as he pressed a chaste kiss to his lips before twirling around and getting an attacker in a chokehold.

“And she’s so hot too.” Franky groaned, taking his frustration out on his next victim. 

Jinbei laughed, shaking his head at his friends. This is why he loved fighting with his crew.

* * *

“Damn it stop running!” Luffy screamed in frustration, his hand in a vice-grip around Zoro’s as they followed Niji and Yonji. They had just started to fight when the brothers grinned and took off.

As they came to a halt in front of the Baratie, it dawned on Zoro what their goal was. And they could make out flashes of blond clashing with red from within the building, indicating Sanji was fighting too.

“Come on, Zoro, let’s kick their ass so we can support our man.” Luffy said with a grin that spoke of excitement. Zoro nodded, pulling Wado out again as he smirked.

“Hell yes.” He charged for Yonji as Luffy threw a fist in Niji’s face.

* * *

“Do you think they are going to be okay?” Rebecca asked as she sat between Vivi and Kaya. Nami nodded, offering the three of them a reassuring smile.

“Oh yeah. You know them, they all love a good fight.” She said.

“That’s true enough.” Viola said as she, Wanda, Mansherry and Carrot brought over snacks and drinks.

Nami walked over to Chopper’s side.

“How’s it going?” She asked. Chopper shrugged.

“I’ve been texting Rosinante and Doflamingo from Law’s phone since he’s fighting and all. Rosinante is trying to get us some help from the Marines and Mingo is working on sending reinforcements.” He explained.

Nami’s eyes narrowed as she watched Law nearly strike Judge in the abdomen again.

“I wonder if we’ll need them.”

* * *

“You know, Trafalgar Law, I’ve seen some interesting pictures of you. How fitting that a little cock-slut like you leads a club of tramps.” Judge taunted. Law’s eyes narrowed into slits as he pulled back from another clash with Judge.

“What in the hell are you talking about?” He snapped.

“Well when Crocodile and Rob Lucci’s boys attacked your palace, they happened to find some interesting photos in your King’s room...” He said, smirking as Law’s eyes flashed with rage.

“I didn’t even know those existed.” He snarled, and as his vision flashed red he managed to shove his sword forward and get Judge in the side. Law smirked as the large man stumbled back from him, blood gushing from his wound. Not one to wait around, Law moved forward to begin again.

* * *

“How are you boys holding up?” Robin asked as she slammed a man into the ground and then stepped onto his shoulder, smirking as he screamed in pain as his arm was torn from its socket.

“I’m fired up baby!” Franky called from about 5 feet away as he lifted an attacker in each hand and then slammed them together. They collapsed to the ground in a helpless heap.

“I’m doing great too.” Jinbei confirmed as he hit a man in the back of the knees and he collapsed to the ground. Jinbei then sent a kick to his back and he collapsed with a grunt of pain.

Suddenly a hush fell over the crowd and they all paused to watch as Law forced Judge to his knees, his sword at his throat.

* * *

“80%” Usopp hollered over his shoulder to Brook as he heard another outraged cry come towards them. It turned into a painful one when Brook’s sword managed to slash something.

“Not to worry! I’m having an enchanting time with these fine gentlemen, yohohoho!” Brook cackled.

“Jesus fucking Christ.” Usopp shook his head, resting it against the humming generator.

Why were all of his friends batshit crazy? Or better yet, why did he hang out with them?

* * *

Zoro grunted as Niji dodged his strike by using Zoro’s own shoulder as leverage.

“Stop playing with me and fight like a man you bastard.” He snapped. Niji cackled.

“Please, if anyone needs lessons on being a man maybe you should first take a look at what you keep in your bed. How in the hell my crybaby brother managed to find a one eyed swordsman in his backwater country, I’ll never know.” He sneered before bringing his stupid electric sword down against Zoro’s.

Zoro kept his grip on Wado tight, even as the electricity burned unpleasantly against his skin. With a determined shove he managed to push it back against Niji. When the pressure became too much Niji jumped back with a scowl.

“What happens in my bed is none of your business, you bastard.” Zoro snarled before pulling Kitetsu out too.

A few feet away Luffy’s fight was going about the same.

“Arg, let me down you jerk!” Luffy shouted as Yonji managed to suspend him by his ankle with his winch. Yonji cackled, sending a punch towards Luffy’s face.

“Nah, I’ll leave that to my big brother, actually. It’s what he’s good at.” He said, smirking as his fist made contact against Luffy’s cheek. Luffy glared, shaking with anger at the insults towards Sanji.

“How dare you!” He roared, pulling back his fist and delivering an uppercut to Yonji’s jaw. The winch released its hold on Luffy and on his way down he grabbed Yonji’s abdomen, sending them both to the ground.

As Yonji let out a disoriented groan, Luffy began to pummel his face.

* * *

Sanji let out a frustrated growl as Ichiji blinded him again and then sent a punch to his face. Sanji spat out the blood in his mouth from the impact and he sent a kick of retaliation towards Ichiji’s face.

“Just give up, Sanji. Your rebellious phase has come to an end, and Dressrosa has fallen.” Ichiji said cheerfully as he dodged Sanji’s kicks.

“You underestimate all of the crazy bastards King Joker has managed to acquire over the years then.” He said before falling back onto his hands and sending a spinning kick into Ichiji’s stomach.

“Oh, and I suppose you are one of them?” Ichiji asked, voice winded from the impact of Sanji’s kick.

“Hell no. I’m just sleeping with two of them.” He smirked. He shoved himself off of his hands and managed to land a kick to Ichiji’s face. When Ichiji grabbed his ankle and a searing hot pain came next, Sanji let out a shout of surprise before he found himself on his back.

* * *

“Let my daughter go. Take me instead.” Zeff insisted, eyes wide as Reiju pressed the knife even closer to Pudding’s throat.

“No!” Pudding protested, wincing as the blade began to dig in.

“Now, now, I don’t want to hurt any of you. Ichiji will collect our debt, Father will bring about the fall of Doflamingo’s dynasty, and then you’ll be free to go.” Reiju crooned, pressing an affectionate kiss to Pudding’s cheek. Pudding sneered.

“I always thought you loved my big brother. Why else would you have helped him escape?” She snapped. Reiju sighed.

“Oh little girl. You are too young to understand a grown woman’s emotions.” She patronized.

“But you did free him. So why let him be captured now?” Zeff asked.

“Because my Father-”

“Will kill my son.” Zeff cut her off, eyes narrowing. Reiju scoffed.

“Oh please, that’s not his goal.” She sighed.

“No, but Sanji won’t go along with whatever his goal is. Mama told me about you Germa freaks. How your father doesn’t view you as kids, but soldiers. Well Sanji’s a chef. He won’t stand a chance so it’d be kinder to kill him.” Pudding said, even as tears welled up in her eyes. Reiju froze as those words sank in.

“No, he…” She trailed off. In that split second it took for her to contemplate the truth of Pudding’s words, the younger of the two freed herself and turned the table, slamming Reiju down onto the ground with a satisfying smack.

“Hurry boys.” She ordered. The other cooks rushed over with rope. Once Reiju was restrained, Pudding slapped her. “How dare you people do this to our beloved Baratie!” She shrieked. “Do you have any idea what this is going to do to my big brother?” 

Reiju’s eyes narrowed but she couldn’t speak from around her gag. Zeff walked over, placing his hands on Pudding’s shoulders.

“Come on, girlie. Let’s take the bitch and make sure your brother wins.” He said. Pudding nodded and together they dragged Reiju into the dining room to watch the fight. As soon as they pushed open the door, the lights came back on.

* * *

“This is it for the Germa Kingdom, Judge.” Law said as he stared down at his defeated opponent. Judge glared back up at him.

“If Doflamingo really abuses you the way our reports claim, why do this for him?” He asked. The lights of the parking lot flared to light then and Law shook his head, shoving a syringe into Judge’s neck.

“I do a lot of things, Judge, and not a fucking one is for that bastard.” Law whispered into his ear before stepping back. As Judge collapsed, Law pulled out a cigarette and began to smoke.

He sure as hell had earned it.

* * *

The fight seemed to leave the remaining Germa 66 soldiers as they watched their Commander fall. Franky, Robin, and Jinbei quickly began to restrain them. A few minutes later a triumphant Brook and Usopp joined them.

“What do we do with them, Law?” Robin asked. Law stared down at Judge’s unconscious form and he shrugged.

“Someone get me my phone.” He ordered.

Chopper approached a few minutes later and pressed Law’s phone into his outstretched hand. Against his better judgement he called Rosinante first.

“Law!” His boyfriend cried out in concern. Law smiled, looking down at the ground.

“It’s mostly over. Judge is down at least. I have to call you know who but I wanted to let you know we’re okay.” He said. Rosinante let out a sigh of relief.

“Thank goodness. Keep me updated, okay?” He asked. Law murmured his confirmation before hanging up and calling his “King.”

“Little doll.” Law shivered with disgust at the smug tone Doflamingo had in his voice.

“It’s over. I’m standing over Judge’s unconscious form as we speak.” He said without preamble. Doflamingo let out a satisfied hum over the line.

“Good job, good job. Pica, Diamante, and the specialists are on their way to take people captive. I’ll see if my baby brother managed to get in touch with his boss. I want to torture Judge and friends a little, but I don’t want all of these bodies taking up space in our jail cells.” He said. Law nodded.

“Sounds like a plan. I need to check on the Baratie but after that is done I can come over and give my report.” He said. To his surprise Doflamingo murmured his disagreement.

“Actually, go home tonight. I want you refreshed for the shake downs tomorrow.” He said. Law wasn’t going to complain so he agreed and hung up. He sent a quick text to Rosinante that he was going to crash at his place tonight before looking up at the approaching van. When Pica and Diamante stepped out he walked over.

“I am going to check on the Baratie. The Birdcage wasn’t impacted at all other than we lost a night of revenue.” He explained.

“I’m sad I missed the fight.” Pica whined as he looked at all the bodies. Law rolled his eyes, turning and walking away without another word.

* * *

“Ooh, finally brought out the second sword, huh?” Niji taunted. Zoro ignored him, moving forward and starting his assault.

Niji managed to hold up for a while. However when he caught Zoro’s cross slash he winced from the sheer force behind it. Zoro’s brow creased with determination as he put in a good shove, effectively breaking Niji of his defensive position. Smirking Zoro began a relentless assault of cross slashes.

His opponent was quickly overpowered, barely able to keep up with his double assault.

Zoro sent a final cross slash at Niji, who fell to the ground with a cry of pain. Zoro walked over and smashed his face in, effectively knocking him out. When the sound of Luffy’s punches were still being heard he turned around, eyes widening as he saw what was happening. He quickly jumped up and sheathed his swords.

“Luffy!” He called out, running over to where Luffy knelt over his opponent, slamming punches into his face over and over again. Zoro grabbed Luffy around the waist, hauling him off of the guy. Luffy let out a frustrated scream, pounding against Zoro’s chest at being removed from his victim but Zoro’s grip was sound, not giving an inch. Zoro breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed Yonji was still breathing.

“Luffy, it’s over, c’mon.” Zoro said quietly, capturing Luffy’s wrists in his free hand. Luffy let out a frustrated sob bumping his forehead against Zoro’s shoulder as tears streamed down his face.

“He said Sanji was a failure. He lets everyone down. I know Sanji thinks that too and it’s just not true! How can these people be so awful to our Sanji?” He sobbed. Zoro nodded, tucking him close.

“I know, I know. They are a bunch of dicks. But Sanji is ours now and these sick fucks can’t hurt him like that anymore.” He murmured. They stood there a few more minutes to give Luffy a chance to calm down before Luffy leaned up to kiss him, letting him know it was okay now. Zoro let go of his wrists, winding his arms around his waist. Luffy returned his embrace, taking a deep breath. Finally he pulled away, lacing their fingers together.

“Let’s go make sure Sanji is okay.” He said. Zoro nodded and together they walked towards the shattered front of the Baratie.

* * *

“Is that all you got, little defect?” Ichiji sneered as Sanji fell to his knees, body shaking with exhaustion. His legs were on fire and he was sure that he was going to have a black eye. Ichiji grabbed him by his hair, smashing his face into the ground. “From the moment you were born, Sanji, this was your destiny. Accept it.” He taunted. 

As Ichiji tossed him onto his back, Sanji caught sight of Pudding and Zeff watching from the entrance with wide eyes. Ichiji kicked his side, sending him flying towards the broken windows. As the glass there dug into his skin he caught sight of Luffy and Zoro approaching, matching determined expressions on their faces and their hands clasped. Both looked like they had had their share of battles too and that gave Sanji the rush of adrenaline he needed.

“I don’t believe in bullshit like that. Anyone is free to make their own dream.” Sanji said as he forced himself up on shaking arms. Ichiji scoffed and pulled his gloves out to shoot that fire/electricity shit he had been using all night. Moving quickly Sanji sent a kick into one of his hands, sending it into the other. With an alarmed scream of terror, Ichiji watched as they exploded on his wrists.

Not wasting any time Sanji sent a kick to his legs, and as he began to collapse, he sent a final kick to his face. Ichiji’s head hit the ground with a resounding thud and he did not get up again.

“Sanji!” Pudding cried out, running over to him. He caught his sister, hugging her tightly. Zeff nodded his way when he looked up at him, and it was then Sanji noticed Reiju at his feet.

“Pudding, what about Niji and Yonji?” He asked. She opened her mouth to explain she didn’t know when Luffy beat her to it.

“They’re passed out in the parking lot.” Luffy said as he wound his arms around Sanji’s waist. Sanji let out a relieved sigh, in part at the sight of his boyfriends and in part with the knowledge his dick blood siblings were defeated. He released an arm from Pudding and wrapped it around Zoro when he pressed close to Luffy’s back.

“And I defeated Judge.” All of them looked over at the door as Law stepped forward. His eyes narrowed as Luffy turned to him with a pout. “Don’t touch me, Luffy.” He scowled. Sanji let out a laugh at that, and when it turned into sobs, no one said anything about it.

After all of these years, he was finally free.

* * *

“Usopp! Oh you were amazing!” Kaya cried as she threw herself into her husband’s arms. Usopp laughed, hugging her gently.

“Why of course I was, my lady.” He teased. She rolled her eyes and pressed a kiss to his lips.

“The club is locked up.” Nami announced as she and the rest of the girls circled Usopp, Brook, Franky, Robin and Jinbei in the now empty parking lot.

“I heard that the Baratie was attacked.” Robin said, looking in that direction. Franky wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close.

“We got confirmation from Law a few minutes ago it’s okay. Sanji’s apparently related to all these people and his siblings decided to try and take him out.” Chopper explained.

“Poor Sanji.” Rebecca said, sharing a concerned look with Vivi.

“We’ll have to do something special for him the next time we see him.” Viola decided with a wink at her dancers.

“Yes!” Everyone cried.

Sanji was a part of their Family now, regardless of where he came from. Whatever hell these assholes had put him through was done and over with and that deserved celebrating.

* * *

“Are you sure it’s fine?” Sanji asked for the fifth time. Zeff rolled his eyes, glaring at his son.

“Yes. I don’t need you relief fucking your boyfriends under my roof.” He ordered. Pudding let out a giggle at that, sharing a mischievous grin with Luffy.

“And that’s why I’m staying at Cora-san’s tonight.” Law said next, rolling his eyes.

“We’ll be fine Sanji. We’ll have the windows replaced in a few days, and until then King Joker has offered to keep a watch on the place.” Pudding said with a shrug. With a reluctant sigh he nodded. With that done Law turned and led the three out of the Baratie.

It was oddly quiet on their way back to the apartment. Rosinante was apparently with Ace the entire time, so Law would just grab an overnight bag and follow him home.

As they all trampled in Ace was on them in a second, somehow managing to hug all four of them in one giant hug.

“Ace.” Zoro and Law grumbled together as Sanji blushed and Luffy laughed, happily returning his brother’s hug.

“We were so worried.” Ace said as he reluctantly let most of them go. Luffy dragged Ace over to the couch and his boyfriends followed. All four of them fell into a mess of limbs. Law shook his head, closing the door behind him before meeting Rosinante’s concerned gaze. He cupped his face, frowning at a couple of new cuts and bruises he had acquired. Law rolled his eyes, leaning up to kiss him in greeting. Rosinante leaned into it, pouring his relief into the kiss.

When Ace let out a whistle at the display Law pulled away and glared at his friend.

“Tell us what you know and I’ll do the same.” Rosinante said, tugging him over to the arm chairs. They each took a separate one, but Law reached out and took Rosinante’s hand, not quite willing to let him go yet.

“I know Doflamingo wants answers from them first. But then he says the Marines can have him.” He shrugged. Rosinante nodded.

“My boss is going to send a transport ship the morning after next for the transfer. I’ll be gone for a couple days.” He said sadly. Law squeezed his hand, letting him know that he understood.

“So they’ll be gone? For good?” Sanji asked. Law looked over at the blond and his expression softened. Sanji’s face was full of his nerves and relief. Luffy was cuddled against his shoulder as Zoro held his waist, the two keeping him in their protective holds.

“Yeah. Or at least for a long time. Germa Kingdom isn’t something that can be rebuilt overnight.” Law shrugged.

“They have been a pain in The World Government’s side for a long time. It would take a lot to let all of them go. Judge and his oldest son will at the very least sit in a cell for a long, long time.” Rosinante explained. Sanji let out a sigh of relief, sagging against the couch. Law snorted softly as Luffy leaned into press a reassuring kiss to his mouth and Zoro buried his face in his hair.

These idiots were so touchy-feely. Ace gently kicked him, sending him a look to leave them alone.

“Let Doflamingo know that I’m sorry about my family doing this.” Sanji said. Law shook his head.

“No need. We didn’t realize they were related to you until today, but Sanji, it’s not been a problem the entire time you’ve lived here up until now. Hell, they’ve even visited here in a civil capacity. This is definitely something Doflamingo will blame Crocodile and Rob Lucci for.” He said firmly.

“We also found evidence that they are working together from when we attacked their headquarters last month.” Ace explained. Sanji nodded, but didn’t say anything else.

They discussed a few more things but when Luffy yawned widely they all decided it was time to call it a night.

As Law stepped out of his apartment, his bag on his shoulder he recalled Judge’s words and he frowned.

The frown remained even as he and Rosinante climbed into bed 20 minutes later.

“What is it?” The older male asked as he curled up next to Law.

“…Judge said that he had seen pictures of me being fucked by Doflamingo.” He said quietly. Rosinante froze, and he gently squeezed his hand.

“You know, I would try and deny it but this is Doffy…it’s very possible.” He admitted. Law nodded, turning onto his side and meeting Rosinante’s gaze. He lifted their locked hands, pressing a kiss to Rosinante’s knuckles in a silent apology for not being as cuddly as he usually was.

Rosinante responded by pressing back against his lips as he shrugged, responding just as silently that it wasn’t a big deal to him.

“I…I think while you’re gone, I’ll ask him. If it’s true. He’ll either be ecstatic I asked and get super horny, or get pissed and super horny. Either way if I’m quiet, don’t worry okay?” Law murmured. Rosinante rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

“I always worry when you’re with him, Law. But I do appreciate the warning.” He said gently. Law nodded, sliding one of his cold feet between Rosinante’s calves as he yawned.

“Cora-san?” He called softly a few minutes later.

“Hm?” Came his boyfriend’s sleepy response. Law smiled as warm affection washed over him. He scooted forward, just enough to press their foreheads together.

“I love you.” He said. He felt Rosinante’s lashes flutter as he opened his eyes and a tiny kiss was pressed to the corner of his lips. He returned it, letting him know it was okay. When their lips parted Rosinante nuzzled their noses together.

“I love you too, Law.” He said. Law closed his eyes as something deep inside him settled.

Sure he might have pornographic photos of himself out in the world that he sure as fuck didn’t consent to, and that thought made his skin crawl.

Sure he hated his boss with a burning passion, but he couldn’t just up and quit or the bastard would kill a fuck ton of people.

Sure his life was a train wreck at worst and chaotic at best but as long as he had this. So long as he had Rosinante’s warmth in his life, he knew he could get through anything.

* * *

“Damn it. I can’t believe they managed to defeat Germa.” Lucci scowled as he slammed his fist onto his desk.

“I’m not surprised.” Crocodile says. When Lucci sends him a glare he waves him off. “Okay, I’m not after reading the data we got on them from the attack. Happy now?” He asked. Lucci rolled his eyes, noting some of the abilities of the fighters that Doflamingo had.

“This is going to take some careful planning.” He said, eyes narrowing. Crocodile shrugged.

“I’ve waited this long. I have all the time in the world.” He said, leaning back in his chair.

The best revenge was a slow one, he always had thought.

* * *

“Well at least the casualties were kept to a minimum.” Tsuru said as she read over Rosinante and Sabo’s reports on the Germa 66 attack.

“Honestly I’m surprised that Doffy let us take the Vinsmokes.” Rosinante murmured.

“Well, he has other problems, like getting back at Crocodile.” Sengoku shrugged, feeding his goat a slice of lettuce.

“What’s next?” Shanks asked. Sabo and Rosinante shared a look before shrugging.

“We don’t know yet. Doflamingo hasn’t decided on a plan of retaliation.” Sabo explained. Shanks sighed, leaning back in his chair.

“Well, I guess now we wait.”

* * *

As Doflamingo walked through Sector 1, his eyes were narrowed behind his sunglasses, and his mouth was turned down in an annoyed frown.

“How disgusting.” He sneered as he noticed the damaged store fronts.

“We’re paying for all of the damages of course.” Law commented from his side. Doflamingo looked down at the younger male, noting with pride the distaste on his face as well.

His little doll was always on his wavelength.

“Good. I’ve seen enough. Let’s go back to the palace.” He said, wrapping an arm around Law’s waist.

As he guided him back to the car, he failed to notice Law’s carefully frozen expression.

* * *

Doflamingo let out a delighted, tuneless hum as he drank from a bottle of tequila, running a hand over Law’s bare back. He was sated and in his happy place, despite the pending interrogation they had in a couple of hours.

“Doflamingo?” Law spoke up.

“Yes, little doll?” He asked. Law sat up, a frown on his face.

“Did you take pictures of us while we had sex?” He asked, blunt and straight to the point as usual. Doflamingo stilled, frowning at that question.

“Why?” He finally asked in return. Law rolled his eyes, shooting him an exasperated look.

“Because all of Germa 66 has probably seen them. Judge let me know that Crocodile has a set.” He sighed, reaching for his pack of cigarettes.

“Fuckers. I thought I had the only set again.” Doflamingo scowled before tossing back the rest of the bottle and yanking Law onto his lap.

“I just lit this.” Law returned his scowl, and it turned into a glare when Doflamingo took it from him.

“Don’t worry, doll. I’ll kill those fuckers myself. No one should see you like this but me.” Doflamingo continued as if Law hadn’t spoken. Law let out a quiet moan as he slid his hardening cock back into his entrance, starting their next round. 

As he lost himself to the feeling, he didn’t notice that Law was practically seething with rage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats to Usopp and Kaya! Next chapter we get the second part of the Little Lost Boys' backstory, and begin plotting Doffy's downfall. Look forward to it~


	15. Year 2 - December

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is heavy one. There is sex, there is non-con, there is graphic bodily injury, and there is minor character deaths (in the past). Please read with caution.

Law tilted his head to the side, giving Rosinante more access as he trailed kisses over his skin.

“You’re restless today, Lawsy.” He murmured before nibbling at a sensitive patch of skin.

“Tired. Stressed out.” Law shrugged, reaching back to tangle one of his hands in Rosinante’s hair and press his mouth even closer. “I’m kinda horny too.” He admitted. Rosinante stilled behind him for a moment before he grinned against Law’s next.

“Want me to help with that?” Rosinante offered, sliding the hands that had been resting on his abdomen down to his crotch. Law shook his head, even as he leaned into the touch.

“It’s weird. I don’t want to be touched, not really.” He said. Rosinante’s hands stilled from at the hem of his pants before sliding away.

“What do you want, love?” Rosinante asked, trailing kisses up his neck. Law took a moment to think about that. He opened his eyes with a smirk a few minutes later.

“I have an idea.” He climbed off of Rosinante’s lap, offering him a hand. Rosinante arched a curious brow as he accepted Law’s hand.

“Sit.” Law ordered, gesturing at the bed. Rosinante nodded, trying his best not to fidget as Law just looked him over. Finally Law nodded and walked over. He captured Rosinante’s face between his hands before kissing him again. Rosinante moaned into his mouth when Law reached a hand down between his legs, rubbing against his groin.

“Law-” He tried to say, somewhere between a plea and a protest.

“Can I suck you off?” Law asked against his lips. Before Rosinante could answer he slid his tongue into his mouth, rubbing their tongues together. Rosinante’s breath hitched between the kiss and the insistent palm still rubbing against his hardening dick.

“If you’re sure. I have condoms in the drawer.” He offered. Law shook his head, scowling at the idea.

“I appreciate the offer but I can’t stand the texture.” He shuddered just imagining it. “Cora-san? Don’t feel guilty if I don’t get off during this, okay?” He asked as he dropped down between his boyfriend’s parted legs. Rosinante nodded leaning back on his hands as he watched.

“I’ll try. But if it gets too much, let me know.” He said, a stern edge to his tone.

“You’ll be the first.” Law promised. He undid Rosinante’s zipper and popped the button on his pants. Law took a moment to make sure he had his balance before tapping his boyfriend’s hip to get him lifted up so he could pull his pants off.

Once they were discarded Law returned his attention to the bare skin before him. His gut gave a pleasant tug as he took in the lines of his strong thighs and the forming bulge of his crotch. Law leaned in, pressing a kiss to the inside of his knee before trailing his kisses upwards. As he got to his inner thighs he lapped at the skin before nipping at the skin.

Rosinante jumped in surprise, the pain pulling a surprised moan from his lips. Law smirked, looking up at him from his lashes.

“Law…” He murmured, reaching down to stroke at one of his flushed cheeks. Law removed his lips from his thigh to kiss the tips of his fingers tenderly.

“Hand on the bed, please.” He requested. He was doing pretty okay with the situation for now, but he didn’t want to push it by Rosinante touching his head too early. His boyfriend obeyed, twisting the sheets around his fingers. Letting out an appreciative hum Law moved over to his other thigh.

As he gave it the same treatment he lifted his hand and began to knead the abandoned thigh. He shivered with desire as he felt the muscles under his hand quiver from his ministrations.

Law never really said it, but he thought Rosinante was beautiful. From his charming smile to his strong arms and chest, he was someone that Law actually felt attraction to for once in his life. And now, as he got to worship his thighs, he would readily admit that he couldn’t wait to have them wrapped around him someday.

He let out a moan at the thought, reached down to palm at his forming erection. Rosinante answered him as Law began to suck at a patch of skin on his inner thighs, his hips twitching restlessly. When Rosinante’s boxers brushed his cheek Law’s eyes snapped open, remembering his goal. He forced his hand away from his own dick and pulled his mouth back. As his eyes met Rosinante’s, his breath caught in his throat. His eyes were burning with desire and a quick glance down at his hands revealed he was trying his best to obey Law’s earlier request.

“Cora-san.” Law murmured, a small smile crossing his lips as he felt a surge of affection. He reached up with his hand, rubbing his palm against his boyfriend’s hard cock. Rosinante moaned at the touch, hips jerking in an attempt to encourage the friction. Law smirked at that and he dipped his fingers into Rosinante’s boxers. As his fingers met throbbing, hot flesh Law’s own dick twitched with interest.

“Law!” Rosinante gasped as he wrapped his hand around his erection, squeezing briefly before stroking up and down the shaft.

“You’re already so wet for me, Cora-san. I haven’t even touched you yet.” He teased. Rosinante let out a whimper that turned into a moan when Law’s thumb teased the head of his cock, the flat side of it rubbing firmly over his leaking slit.

“I-yeah. For you, Lawsy.” Rosinante managed to say, his eyes squeezing shut as he felt what must be all of the blood in his body rush down to his dick.

“Good.” Law praised, and when Rosinante’s eyes snapped open to meet his, he opened his mouth and latched onto the head of his cock.

“Fuck!” Rosinante swore, falling back onto the bed as his body as the pleasure became too great for him to keep himself up. He could practically feel Law’s smug smirk as he lapped at the fabric of his boxers over his head. Between the hint of a wet tongue and the rough feeling of fabric against his sensitive head, he was helpless as his body shifted against the sheets.

“Yeah, this is exactly what I needed.” Law said. Rosinante opened his mouth to say something like “happy to help” but then Law pulled his dick out of his boxers. He hissed as the cold air hit his burning flesh.

“Shh, it won’t last long.” Law promised, reaching up to rub a soothing hand over his twitching abdomen. He turned his attention back to the throbbing dick in his hand, swallowing his own moan as he watched a bead of precome form at the tip. “Mmm.” He murmured as he leaned down and lapped it up.

“Law!” Rosinante shouted in surprise, hips shooting off of the bed. Law’s hand on his abdomen pressed down in a warning to stay still but he didn’t stop the suction on his head.

Rosinante’s cock didn’t trigger him as Law had idly worried about. The taste of his sweat was familiar enough, and the come he had swallowed so far was there because of him, and that outweighed the disgust he usually felt when he had to swallow down Doflamingo’s.

“Law.” Rosinante’s voice had him looking up again. His boyfriend had shifted so he was propped up on his shaking elbows, face flushed with desire. Law pulled off with a wet pop, licking a bit of saliva that dribbled down his lips.

“You good?” He asked. Rosinante nodded, pupils dilating as he tracked Law’s pink tongue. Satisfied that all was well, Law opened his mouth and swallowed down a little more of Rosinante. The fat of his tongue rubbed under his head, and as he felt his dick pulse under him, Law’s eyes rolled a little.

Man, who knew he was such a slut for dick? Sure as fuck not him.

He reached down to his own throbbing dick, quickly freeing himself and beginning to stroke his shaft. He moaned at the feeling, and the vibrations it caused had Rosinante answering him with a moan of his own.

This was nice and all, he mused, but something dark and horny within him demanded they step it up. Just as soon as he acknowledged that though, he imagined what he wanted and he had him moaning again.

Law pulled off of his dick again, stalling his own hand as he waited for Rosinante to look at him. He lifted the hand he still had on Rosinante’s abdomen and offered it to his boyfriend.

“Come here.” He said in a hoarse voice. Rosinante scrambled up, swaying unsteadily as his dick brushed Law’s chin. “Do you trust me?” He asked, eyes serious. It snapped Rosinante out of his lust filled haze enough to narrow his eyes and nod. Satisfied Law nodded and took one of Rosinante’s hands, placing it on the base of his neck. The other he tangled in his own hair.

“Law?” Rosinante asked in concern. Law leaned in and nuzzled against his abdomen before pulling back.

“Fuck my face.” He asked. Rosinante’s irises became a slim line of amber as his body shuddered with desire.

“Squeeze my thigh twice and pull back if it gets too much.” He ordered. Law nodded, his dick practically leaking from his excitement. He placed his free hand on Rosinante’s thigh, and when the grip on his hair became tight (but not painful and if that wasn’t the biggest difference between the two brothers then Law didn’t know what it was).

Rosinante guided Law’s open mouth onto his cock, lifted and pushing down his head as he pleased. Law moaned at the feel of Rosinante’s dick sliding against his tongue. It hit the back of his throat briefly before it brushed his cheek as Rosinante pulled him out.

“Gorgeous.” Rosinante breathed out as he watched Law take his cock like a champ. When he noticed Law jerking himself below him Rosinante picked up the pace.

Law couldn’t breathe as he practically choked on Rosinante’s cock and he absolutely loved the feeling. It didn’t hurt for once, and the rhythm was much faster than he would have been able to do on his own. Rosinante’s steady hand was tight on his shoulder, but that wasn’t painful either and man Law was elated by how fucking good this was.

“Soon.” Rosinante warned as his hips began to meet Law’s open mouth. Law ran a thumb over his tense thigh to let him know he heard. Before Rosinante could ask if he should pull out Law wrapped his lips around the base of his cock and swallowed. “Fuck, so good.” Rosinante moaned, bucking up into his face.

Law’s pace on his own cock was brutal but when he came a few minutes later, it was definitely worth it. He moaned as he came, and the vibrations sent Rosinante over too. Law swallowed him back down, eyes rolling as Rosinante took the hint and held him down, shooting his load down his throat.

As his dick began to soften on Law’s tongue, his boyfriend pulled up off carefully before lifting him off of the ground and onto his lap.

“Okay?” Rosinante asked as Law pressed their forehead together. Law nodded, leaning in to kiss him.

He was so much better than okay.

* * *

“It’s been so long since we last had a mission with you, Monet.” Ace commented as he and Zoro followed after her and Baby 5. Monet rolled her eyes.

“That’s because some of us actually work, Fire Fist.” She said, but from the quirk of her lips he knew she was teasing.

The four of them were scouting a potential entrance point that Doflamingo and Law had identified from the attack last month. 

“Here it is.” Baby declared as they walked around the corner of a cliff. Her eyes narrowed as she spotted a few figures in the distance.

“Who in the fuck are you?” She asked.

The man smirked, his smile a light purple against his white skin.

“Who’s asking?”

* * *

Sabo waved at Sanji as he and Koala took a table in the Baratie for lunch. Sanji quickly approached them, grinning.

“Hey you two. Lunch?” He asked, pulling out a notepad to take their order. They both gave him their orders.

“Can you sit with us, Sanji? I wanted to run something by you. It’s why we came near the end of lunch, actually.” He said with a sheepish grin. Sanji nodded, winking at both of them before taking a step back.

“Let me get the food and I’ll be back soon.”

About 10 minutes later he returned with their requested meals and one for himself.

“What’s up?” Sanji asked.

“Have you finished your Christmas shopping yet? I wanted to compare lists with you because god knows the rest of our band of morons haven’t put much thought into it.” Sabo said, rolling his eyes. Sanji laughed, and he pulled out his phone.

“I’m glad you said something because I wanted to ask someone if these things would be alright.”

* * *

Law was happy to be home after a day spent finalizing Doflamingo’s Christmas party. It involved way too much bickering with his fellow executives and his boss but now it was done and he could put it out of his mind for a few weeks.

As he stepped inside his apartment, he was surprised to find Luffy and Rosinante sitting by the coffee table, a colorful board game set up between them.

“Lawsy!” Luffy greeted happily. Rosinante offered him a warm smile, patting the spot next to him.

“Come join us.” He said. Law shook his head, leaning down to kiss him in greeting.

“How about I order us something to eat instead?” He suggested.

“Yes!” Luffy cried out as Rosinante nodded.

He pulled back to say he was going to do that after a shower when his phone rang. Groaning, he answered it, hoping they hadn’t forgotten something.

_“Law, fuck are you home?”_ Zoro’s voice growled. Law’s eyes narrowed as he heard that Zoro was panting, and a hysterical Baby 5 in the background.

“What’s happened?” He asked, shoulders tensing.

_“The Thriller Bark pirates were waiting for us at Entrance Point 3. We managed to fight them off but they broke my arm and Ace got shot in the chest trying to protect Baby. He’s conscious but there’s a lot of blood, Law.”_ Zoro grunted.

“Fuck. Get him home now and I’ll take care of this here.” He ordered. At Zoro’s affirmation, Law hung up and rounded on the other two males in the room. “We have a situation.” He said, walking towards the kitchen. Luffy and Rosinante scrambled to their feet and followed.

“What’s happening?” Rosinante asked as Law began to clear off the table. Luffy quickly began to help him.

“Ace has been shot. The Birdcage is opening in an hour and I can’t operate there so I guess we’ll do it here. I need you two to go to the club and get whatever supplies you can, while I call and tell Kaya.” He said.

“Acey.” Luffy murmured in horror, eyes wide. Rosinante nodded, tugging Luffy against his side to keep him calm.

“We’re on it. Come on, Luffy.” He insisted. Law felt a surge of gratitude towards his boyfriend as the two quickly left. 

Shaking his head he went to his secret paneling next to the refrigerator and pulled out some of the equipment he kept on hand here. He sterilized the table and then covered it in a disposable covering before setting up syringes, tissue adhesive, and a suture kit on a tray. Finally he went to the small refrigerator he kept in the cabinet and let out a sigh of relief when he noticed that he had several bags of S blood.

He called Kaya next, giving her a detailed list of all the things she needed to gather, and agreeing with any suggestions she had. Once that was done he took a moment to center himself.

It wouldn’t do Ace any good if he was freaking out during a potential surgery.

* * *

**\- Warning: Graphic character injury starts here -**

Luffy and Rosinante had only made it back 10 minutes before Zoro burst into the apartment, Ace slung over his shoulder. Luffy let out an alarmed sound as he noticed Zoro’s arm bent unnaturally and his and Ace’s shirts covered in blood.

“Come on, let’s get him on the table. Are you bleeding anywhere?” Law asked as he took Ace’s other arm.

“No, but my arm hurts like a bitch.” Zoro swore. Rosinante stepped in to help lay Ace flat out on the table.

“Law?” Ace whispered in confusion.

“Cut his shirt off, Cora-san.” Law said, gesturing at the pair of scissors he had on a tray nearby. Rosinante snapped on some gloves and quickly did so. Zoro helped take the tattered remains of the shirt as they were freed and before long Law could clearly see the damage.

The majority of the blood was gushing out from a hole in the far left side of Ace’s left pectoral. Law turned on the pen light he had in his hand as he leaned closer, using his free hand to part the skin carefully. Despite the oozing blood he could see the shine of the bullet and he let out a sigh of relief.

“Looks like this came from far away.” He commented as he grabbed a scalpel. “Hold him down.” He ordered to Rosinante, who nodded, pressing down on Ace’s shoulders as Zoro leaned over his legs. In a corner Luffy was pressing a fist against his mouth, horrified tears falling down his face.

“We were escaping when it happened.” Zoro explained, wincing as Ace let out a scream of pain. Law swore as he carefully cut a two centimeter cut to the right and left of the bullet. Ace’s left side was going to be fucking sore after this. 

“Okay, I can see the bullet.” Law said. He picked up his next two tools: a weitlaner retractor and a pair of forceps. He inserted the teeth of the retractor onto the edges of the hole and then pulled them closed. Once he could see the bullet he locked them in place and moved in with the forceps. Teeth gritted in concentration, he managed to extract the bullet.

“I think I’m going to pass out.” Ace’s faint voice said before he went limp under them. Law glanced up at his pale face and he wasn’t surprised.

“Fuck you, Fire Fist.” Law murmured darkly. Zoro moved away from Ace and pulled Luffy into his good arm, trying to soothe him the best he could despite his own pain. Luffy’s hysterics were starting to get on Law’s nerves so he swore again and turned his glare to Luffy.

“Zoro, sit the fuck down so I can get to your arm next. Cora-san, get a bag of S blood from that refrigerator over there and hook it up to the pole I have nearby. We’ll probably need a second so don’t relax. And Luffy, call Sanji and get the hell out.” He ordered. 

Zoro kissed Luffy’s forehead before moving to do as he was told. Law removed the retractors from the wound and picked up the forceps next. He clamped them around the cuts he had made and applied the skin adhesive glue. When he got to the bullet hole he switched it out for sutures instead.

**\- Graphic character injury stops here -**

Once Ace’s wound was finally stitched up he let out a relieved sigh and reached for a sterilized towel, blotting the sweat from his forehead. He dropped it and then picked up another, wiping away the blood from Ace’s wound. He took another glance at the closure and with a satisfied nod he looked over at Rosinante. He gestured him and the pole closer.

“Hold his arm for me.” He said, hooking up the IV line to the blood bag. Rosinante nodded, and obediently held up Ace’s left arm. Law slid the needle in with ease and watched as the blood began to go down the tube into Ace’s body.

“Okay, let’s leave him for a moment. You’re next, Roronoa.” Law scowled. Zoro winced as he nodded.

* * *

With shaking hands, Luffy exited the kitchen and curled up on the couch and dialed Sanji’s number. Within two rings, his boyfriend’s voice was in his ears.

_“Yes, snookums?”_ Sanji purred, and Luffy let out a watery giggle. _“Luffy, what’s happened?”_ Sanji must have heard it, as the playfulness disappeared in an instant.

“Ace and Zoro are hurt. Law says they are going to be okay, but it’s so scary, Sanji.” He sobbed. There was some noise in the background, and then he heard a door close.

_“Give me 20 minutes and I’ll head that way.”_ He promised. Luffy nodded, and put the phone down to bury his face in his arms, sobbing. When he heard Zoro let out a shout of pain a few minutes later he let out a sob.

20 minutes wouldn’t pass fast enough.

* * *

Sanji all but ran up the stairs, Sabo at his heels. As they burst into the apartment, Luffy was suddenly in Sanji’s arms, voice raw from his crying.

“Sanji!” He wailed, clinging tightly. Sanji took his weight easily, shifting a bit so he could move forward out of the doorway.

“Where are they?” He asked.

“K-kitchen.” Luffy hiccupped. Sanji nodded, sharing a look with Sabo before moving towards his favorite chair, running a soothing hand over Luffy’s back.

Sabo thought his heart would stop when he walked into the kitchen and saw all of the blood. Ace was splayed across the kitchen table, oddly pale despite his tan complexion. His jeans and the table he lay on were covered in blood, but his chest was oddly clean, save for the new stitches over his left breast.

Rosinante was wiping up the blood on the floor and tossing it into a trash bag that contained other bloody items. Law was fastening Zoro’s arm into a sling that looked like it would be a bitch to do anything with.

The three of them paused what they were doing and looked up as Sabo entered the kitchen. Law and Zoro shared a look before Law nodded.

“Good, you’re here. Can you get the black bag of painkillers from the top shelf of the medicine cabinet? One for Zoro, two for Ace. The white ones.” He instructed as he moved over to Ace. He removed his pants and tugged the shirt out from under him. After emptying Ace’s pockets, he tossed both into Rosinante’s trash bag.

“Can you get us all a change of clothes?” Law asked Rosinante as he finished his task of cleaning the floor. He nodded, quickly removing his shoes before doing so. He came back in a clean t-shirt and sweats and held a pair for Ace and Zoro, and a shirt and sweats for Law.

“Here, let me help.” Sabo offered to Zoro. Zoro nodded, frowning in embarrassment as he braced himself and allowed Sabo to remove his pants and then hold up the new ones.

“Thanks.” He mumbled. Sabo offered him a tight smile before looking back at Ace. Law finished changing before switching out the empty blood bag with a fresh one.

“I think this will be the last one.” He muttered, turning Ace’s head towards him so he could see something in his face.

“He’s not as pale as he was before.” Rosinante agreed. Sabo swallowed down a wave of panic at the thought that put in his mind. Ace was awfully pale enough as it was…

“Okay, Sabo, Rosinante; get Ace settled on the couch. Elevate his head.” Law said, and Sabo blushed as he sent him a knowing gaze. “Zoro, follow behind them with the IV and I swear to god I will break that arm again if you rip it out of his arm.” He vowed. Zoro rolled his eyes and took the pole, nodding.

Luffy let out a scared sound as they entered the living room, Sabo holding Ace’s upper body by his back as Rosinante carried his feet. Sabo sat his head in his lap, offering Rosinante a grateful smile as he placed a blanket over Ace.

Zoro sat down with a groan between Luffy and Sanji on the loveseat. Sanji frowned at the sound and the sight of his arm in the industrial sling.

“You okay?” He asked, voice soft. Luffy cuddled up under his good arm, sniffles subsiding. Zoro nodded, leaning forward to kiss him before turning his attention to Luffy and doing the same.

Law exited the kitchen a few minutes later, a sigh of relief escaping him.

“Kitchen is clean.” He announced before dropping onto Rosinante’s lap in their armchair. Sanji nodded, looking around at all of their exhausted or distressed (or both) faces. He stood up, determined to do his part now.

“I’m going to make some drinks. Anything else?” He asked. 

“Grab the pills on the counter. I forgot them.” Sabo said, even though his gaze remained on Ace’s head in his lap.

Ace had been hurt plenty of times over the years, but this was certainly the closest Sabo had ever come to losing him and that shook him to his core. To hell with whatever relationship limbo they were in currently, he loved this idiot and wasn’t going to wait anymore, he decided.

Law watched as Sabo stroked Ace’s hair and part of him was relieved this had happened. Maybe these morons would finally get it together, he mused as he rested his cheek on Rosinante’s shoulder.

* * *

Sanji liked to think that he handled crises like a pro. So when Luffy started sobbing and babbling about “it’s all his fault,” he reached for him. But before he could offer him comforting words, Sabo beat him to it.

“Luffy, it's okay. Nothing is your fault.” Sabo promised. Luffy shook his head, squeezing Sanji’s hand tightly, even as he buried his face in Zoro’s side.

“Acey and Lawsy get hurt all the time and I can’t do anything to stop it.” He sobbed. Law sighed, leaning back in his chair.

“I see the time has come.” He said so quietly only Rosinante, Sabo, Sanji, and Zoro heard it. Zoro and Law shared a look that spoke of a history Sanji didn’t know yet (or maybe he did. He had picked up on a lot of things.) Together they turned their gaze to Luffy.

“Luffy?” Zoro spoke, and his hand cupped the back of Luffy’s head, turning his watery gaze up to meet his. “Go ahead and tell them, babe.” He said, and Sanji hid a smile at the rare pet name. Luffy sniffled, starting to wipe his nose on his sleeve but Sanji pulled out a handkerchief and passed it to him instead.

“Thanks. Do you think Ace will be mad?” He whispered. Law snorted, shaking his head.

“He can be as mad as he wants. He’s the moron that didn’t tell Sabo himself. Cora-san knows, Sanji knows. It’s Sabo’s turn.” He shrugged. Zoro nodded, kissing Luffy gently.

“Agreed. Besides, Sabo’s our brother. Even if he doesn’t like what he’s hearing, he loves us. Law and I will help fill in whatever you can’t.” Zoro promised. Luffy nodded, tugging on Sanji’s hand.

“Cuddle me first?” He asked. Sanji smiled, rising to his feet and dropping down on Luffy’s other side, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his cheek on his shoulder.

“Of course snookums.” He purred, and as he had wanted, Luffy let out a watery giggle, rubbing his cheek against Sanji’s head. 

“Is it okay if I pick up where I left off before?” He asked next, looking between Sanji and Rosinante. Both nodded, even as Rosinante’s arms tightened their hold on Law. He braced himself before turning to Sabo.

“Please don’t interrupt, okay?” He said. Sabo nodded, his expression soft, even as he didn’t stop combing his fingers through Ace’s hair.

  
“After everyone died for the second time, things got much, much worse.”

* * *

Ace, Zoro, and Luffy managed to make their way towards the palace. All around them were dead bodies and debris, much like they had left behind.

Standing at the entrance was Baby 5 and Buffalo. 

“Guys!” Baby waved them over. 

“Is Law here? Sabo is dead, and I can’t find Law.” Ace said bluntly. Luffy let out a mournful wail from his spot between Zoro and Ace.

“Oh hon. Law’s upstairs with the kids and ladies.” Baby murmured. Ace nodded, not feeling up to asking about Marco just yet.

He could only face so much heartbreak in a single day.

When they entered the room, the first thing Ace saw was the agony written over Law’s face.

“Oh.” He said quietly, taking a guess as to what had happened. Law looked up, eyes widening as he took in their sorry states.

“Sabo?” Law asked as he gestured them over to the couch. He set to work on Luffy first, as his entire chest was drenched in blood. 

“Dead.” Zoro said it this time, squeezing Ace’s shoulder in a show of support. Law winced.

“So are Cora-san and Marco. Vergo too.” He said, his voice wavering slightly. Ace swayed on his feet as his worst fears were confirmed, and Zoro’s arm became a vice grip.

“Later. At home.” Zoro murmured, his eyes dropping to Luffy’s form. Ace swallowed his grief and nodded.

Several hours later, Doflamingo appeared in the room. Luffy was sleeping against Ace’s side, but the other three males were wide awake and alert. 

“Ace, Law.” He ordered. Ace nodded, gently passing Luffy to Zoro before rising to his feet. Silently, the two followed Doflamingo to one of the conference rooms. Doflamingo sat at the head of the table. To his right sat Trebol, and to his left sat Diamante. Pica was next to him.

“As you are both aware, we had a terrible incident shake up our beloved country today. It was not without casualties.” He said, and he threw three photos towards the end of the table. Law carefully schooled his features as he took in Rosinante’s face, and Ace’s expression became tight at the sight of Marco’s. “I do not think Zoro or Luffy had any part in this. From the panic that I saw in Law earlier, I don’t think he did either. But Ace, you were sleeping with Marco.” Doflamingo pointed out.

“We will not allow another rebellion, boys. If you decide to take revenge, there will be consequences. Starting at the bottom of your little family.” Trebol laughed. Ace felt his heart drop as he pictured Luffy’s sleeping face. He couldn’t lose his last sibling, he just couldn’t, and before he could stop himself, tears streamed down his face.

“Please, don’t take Luffy too. Sabo was killed in one of the explosions.” He begged, voice pitching high at the last word. Law’s hand slid into his, squeezing tightly. Doflamingo paused from where he had been idly turning a needle in his hands.

“…I was not informed of that. I know you, Portgas D. Ace. You never would have put either of your brothers in harm’s way, just as I never would have put Rosi.” Doflamingo said, and Law winced. With a sigh, Doflamingo rose from his chair and walked down to the end of the table, sitting on the edge as he eyed the two grieving teens. Finally he reached out and pulled them into his arms.

Despite the warm gesture, Ace and Law both grew very still. Doflamingo wasn’t affectionate with anyone, ever.

“Marco is the reason my baby brother is dead. He did this. He and those brothers of his.” Doflamingo hissed suddenly, and his fingers dug into their backs painfully. “I swear the next time someone tries to harm my family, they will be ruined.” He took a deep breath, and then his hands glided up to twist in their hair. 

Before Ace and Law could comprehend just what in the hell was going on, their heads were being yanked back. He tutted, shaking his head. “You boys belong to me, don’t ever forget that. Zoro and Luffy too. This Family is going to have a lot of changes in the next year, and I want the two of you leading the way. Effective immediately, Law, you are our new Corazon. Ace, you are his assistant. You will watch each other’s backs, and at the same time watch mine.” He ordered sternly. Both nodded. 

Satisfied, Doflamingo released them. “Good. Go home, take Zoro and Luffy with you. We’ll have a Family meeting tomorrow afternoon.” He ordered.

Ace and Law quickly left the room. As soon as he was far enough away where he wouldn’t be overheard, Law turned around and vomited into a nearby wastebasket. Ace grabbed him around the waist to keep him from collapsing, rubbing his back.

Little did the two know this would be the start of a habit that would last them the rest of their lives.

“It's okay, Law, it's okay. He’s gone.” Ace promised.

“I can still feel his hands on me.” Law panted out, skin crawling with disgust. 

Law wasn’t really one for touching. The most he could do was with Luffy. Anyone else needed to keep touching to a minimum. Growing up with a skin condition and constantly being told he was disgusting or that he was contagious had always made him shy away from physical affection. Now that he was in the throes of puberty, it was even worse.

“I know, I know. We’ll start a hot shower for you when we get home. But let’s get out of here.” He insisted. 

“We’re never going to be free, are we?” Law whispered as Ace tugged him towards the room. Ace paused, and he squeezed his hand.

“Someday, Law. Someday.” He promised.

* * *

That first year was just as challenging as one would expect. Doflamingo moved the entire Family into the palace. Every room had a security system that Doflamingo and the other executives reviewed once a week and everyone was stressed out over the constant invasion of privacy.

But the biggest challenge by far was the pressure that was put on Law.

As the Corazon of the family, he was on par with Pica, Diamante, and Trebol. He was expected to lead the operations side of the Family.

He also was still trying to get trained in medicine.

The Family’s organization structure changed drastically too.

Doflamingo was of course the head of the family. Immediately below him were his four executives: Trebol, Diamante, Pica, and Law.

Trebol’s role changed to be in charge of Caesar’s pet project: the building of several strip clubs, and once that was done, he would be taking over things like the factories of toys and the drug routes.

“Dressrosa is known as the land of love, passion and toys. I say we take that and make it as profitable as possible.” Doflamingo had explained a month after The Rebellion, as it would later be known.

Under Trebol were people like Giolla, who became the head chef of the family, and later his assistant with the drug routes. Sugar and Monet, who were in charge of training and dressing their future dancers, and Viola, who would be planning the entertainment for the clubs. Zoro took on the task of training the bouncers that got hired at the club.

Diamante was in charge of their security team. Lao G, Senor Pink, Machivise, and Dellinger signed under him pretty quickly. Occasionally Ace, Zoro and Luffy joined this team as well. 

Pica led up their special operations team. This group focused on “if a job needs done, they do it” mentality. Gladius brought with him his knowledge of explosives, Buffalo brought reconnaissance, Baby 5 brought her weapons expertise, Bellamy was their main recruiter, and Caesar of course was their scientist.

Because Law didn’t have a lot of staff from the get go, Ace and Luffy did a lot to help him balance work and school. To help with the stress, Ace and Law both took up smoking.

In March of 2003, The Birdcage opened. Doflamingo was so damned happy about it that they had a party that lasted for days.

Due to his executive status, after a year of living in the palace Doflamingo allowed the four of them to get their own apartment nearby.

“Whoa, this is great!” Luffy, now 14, laughed as he jumped onto his bed in his and Ace’s shared bedroom. Zoro and Law were in the other.

“Luffy, remember that our neighbors are not used to you.” Ace chided.

“Or your volume.” Law mumbled.

“Aw, come on Acey, let me be happy about this!” Law rolled his eyes at their bickering, and when he looked over to get Zoro’s support, he found the 16 year old asleep. Shaking his head, Law returned to his studies.

Their peace was shattered a month later.

It was the 1st of May. Law had been stressed due to his studies and the responsibilities placed on him at such a young age of 15. He had been out back smoking with Ace and complaining about it all when suddenly a group of shadows fell over them.

“Law, come drink with us!” Pica waved. Law scowled at the sight of the executives, and he shook his head.

“I insist, little brat.” Doflamingo’s arms were suddenly around him, and Law jumped. It had been so long since anyone had embraced him that it put him on edge in an instant.

“I guess I’ll close up?” Ace offered. Law frowned, but didn’t argue. He dealt with drunks at the club all night anyway. What was a few more?

That night would be one of the worst nights of his life.

One moment they were all drinking back in the palace, and the next a group of dancers joined them. Law pointedly looked away when the other executives got blow jobs, disgusted.

“Not into women, Law?” Doflamingo asked, turning his head up to look at him. Law shrugged.

“Not into sex, really.” He shrugged. It was true. He didn’t have time for it, he didn’t have anyone he wanted to have sex with, regardless of gender, and he really hated being touched. Doflamingo laughed, throwing his arm around Law’s shoulders.

“Come on, sex is a healthy experience for a teenage boy your age. Here, take a drink of this and I’ll explain.” Doflamingo said. Law accepted the drinking, knowing how much of a pain in the ass it would be if he didn’t.

Of course, he would reflect later, he should have known better. When he started to feel the drug kick in, his body was already limp against Doflamingo.

He was ashamed of himself for managing to fall for such a cliché rape trick. How many lectures had he given the dancers against this sort of thing?

“Such a pretty, pretty boy you are, Law. And you’ll just get better with age.” Doflamingo had murmured as he slid his hands down his pants. To Law’s horror, the other executives watched as he was violated against his will, some of them looking envious. And to top it all off, somehow it was working. He was getting hard.

“No.” He managed to say. Doflamingo simply slipped off his tie and wrapped it around his mouth, continuing on as he pleased.

Doflamingo eventually took him away from the main area and stripped him bare before entering him without any sort of preparation or care. Law had cried out in pain against the gag in his mouth and the bastard had just laughed, teasing him for being such a little masochist. 

After about hour five of getting his face shoved into a mattress, his mind let him blackout.

* * *

He woke up to the sound of his phone buzzing. He opened his eyes, and what he saw had him sitting up quickly. He let out a moan of pain when his lower back protested the quick movement, and as he took in the state of his body, the memories from last night came back and he swallowed down the vomit that rose in his throat.

He couldn’t afford to be that vulnerable.

He appeared to be in a guest room in the palace. Someone, probably a maid, had gathered his clothing from last night and put it at the foot of his bed. Thank god Doflamingo wasn’t with him. He wouldn’t have been able to control his reaction and god he didn’t need that drama right now. 

As the phone continued to buzz, he began to look for it. He found it next to his clothes, and he quickly answered, unsurprised to see it was Ace.

_“Where in the hell are you? I’ve been worried sick all night!”_ Ace immediately said. Law opened his mouth to respond, but then he spotted a folded sheet of paper with his name on it.

“Hold on.” Law said, which Ace promptly ignored and continued ranting. Ignoring him, Law picked up the note. As he read it, his hands began to shake.

Law. Last night was awesome. Can’t wait to do it again in a few days. I don’t want to break my new toy so soon after opening it.

It wasn’t signed, but it didn’t have to be.

_“Trafalgar D. Water Law, I swear to god!”_ Ace’s shrill voice jolted him out of his shock. When he opened his mouth to explain, all that came out was a sob. _“Whoa, hold on. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to yell. Are you okay?”_ Ace’s concerned tone was too much, and Law sank to his knees, biting his fist to try and get his emotions under control. Like the vomiting, he couldn’t lose control here.

“I’m at the palace. Come get me.” Law said and then hung up before Ace could coax him into a proper explanation or mental breakdown. With a determined swipe of his hands against his eyes, Law quickly shoved his clothing on and all but ran out of the palace. If someone acknowledged him, they were ignored, and no one tried to stop him.

Ace came running up to him 10 minutes later, and from the look that crossed his face, Law didn’t want to know how he looked.

“Home.” He demanded. Ace nodded, and wordlessly the two began the walk home. A few times Law stumbled, and Ace caught him, but it was without incident too.

As soon as the apartment door was open, Law bolted for the bathroom, dropping to his knees and vomiting into their toilet. 

“Whoa! Law, you sick?” Luffy shouted from the living room.

“Luffy, stay back.” Ace ordered, and from the sound of his voice he was walking towards the bathroom too.

“Come on, let me kick your ass at Mario Kart.” Zoro suggested.

“As if, Zoro!” was the last thing Law heard before Ace closed the bathroom door. He prepared a glass of water, and then sat down on the floor next to Law, rubbing a soothing hand over his back like he or Sabo or Rosinante had done when he was little. The soothing action helped some, and after about 10 minutes the vomiting stopped. Flushing the toilet, Law took the cup of water and rinsed out his mouth.

“Ace?” Law asked, head pressed against the rim of the toilet.

“Yes?” The older of the two responded, removing his hand from his back.

“I’m going to shower. Can you get me a set of clean pajamas, and then come back in here?” He asked. He felt Ace’s concern grow, and then the other male was rising to his feet.

As he walked out, Law stripped and started the shower. He had just pulled the curtain shut when Ace walked back in. Law sank to his knees in the shower, allowing the water to add another layer of protection around him.

“Doflamingo?” Ace guessed, and from where his voice was, Law guessed he was sitting in the same position on the other side of the curtain.

“I think he raped me.” Law murmured. Later on he would berate himself for how stupid it sounded, but for now, he was still in shock. He wouldn’t say he trusted Doflamingo, not after having seen firsthand how crazy he was, but he sure as hell hadn’t expected this.

He heard Ace take a deep breath to calm himself.

“Did you have sex?” Ace asked instead. Law’s throat tightened as he was assaulted with the images from last night.

“Yes.” He croaked.

“Did you give him your consent?” He asked next. Law vehemently shook his head, tears burning his eyes. Ace must have heard his silent no because he continued on.

“Then you were raped. And I’m going to kill him.” Ace said, and the promise in his voice had Law yanking the curtain back in panic and scrambling out of the tub.

“You can’t!” He exclaimed, gripping Ace by his collar. “He’s obviously deranged Ace, and he will kill you, or Luffy or Zoro. I can’t lose another brother, damn it. You are all I have left.” He said, knees giving out. Ace caught his wet body, shaking his head.

“I’m not going to do anything now, I promise. Deep breaths.” Ace murmured, rubbing his hands over his bare back. “But this is not okay. And you are allowed to not be okay.” He said. Law let out a sob, burying his face in the side of Ace’s neck. Suddenly they were moving, and Ace stepped into the shower, fully clothed, Law shaking in his arms.

Something about being close to another person, another safe person, and the extra layers of the protection from the outside world (the apartment building, the apartment itself, Zoro and Luffy between the front door and the bathroom door, the shower curtain and then Ace himself) caused Law to begin spilling every awful detail from the night before.

It would be the only time in his entire life he would reveal the details to someone.

Ace listened through it all, his arms a strong, protective cage and his face blank of all emotions. When Law would work himself up into a panic attack, Ace would help him come back down from it. For nearly 30 minutes they did this, and soon after he finished talking, the water began to run cold. Ace turned it off, but didn’t move to remove them from the tub yet.

“If this happens again, call me as soon as you are aware. I don’t care what I’m doing or where I’m at, I will come and get you.” He vowed. Law nodded, resting his cheek on Ace’s wet shoulder.

“This stays between us.” Law said it as an order, but even he could hear the question in his voice. Ace nodded, and in a show of rare affection towards him, he kissed his forehead.

“Absolutely. Now come on, let’s get you dressed and go watch Zoro and Luffy be stupid. That always makes me feel better.” He teased. Law let out a weak chuckle and nodded.

As he got dressed it dawned on Law that he didn’t hate Ace holding him like that.

* * *

For the month following that first night, Doflamingo only took Law on the weekends. In the following two, he took him a few times a week as well.

And then in November, Ace was taken as well.

It was the night their second club, The Toy Box, opened up. All of the executives had gathered to celebrate.

“Come on, Law.” Doflamingo had called out, just as Law had expected. Having learned the consequences of not listening to him over the five months, Law obediently rose from the couch. “You too, Ace.” Law’s heart froze and he shared a horrified look with Ace.

“Why?” He blurted out. Doflamingo’s eyes narrowed and he slapped him. Law swallowed his cry of pain as his head snapped to the side.

“Because I said so, little doll. Now come.” He ordered.

“Let’s go.” Ace insisted when Law opened his mouth to try and protest again. As they climbed into the car, Law glared at Ace. This was his cross to bear, damn it. Ace glared back to let him know that it wasn’t worth the fight.

* * *

Zoro knew something was up when Ace and Law both left with the executives. Despite a lot of his flaws, he was definitely an observant man.

He knew Doflamingo was taking Law several nights a week. He knew whatever was happening wasn’t good, as on those nights Ace insisted Zoro sleep in his and Luffy’s room instead. He heard Ace leave in the early hours of the morning, despite Luffy’s snores, and he heard when he and Law came back, and then the shower started running.

But he didn’t know what it meant now that both Ace and Law were gone.

“Are we in charge now, Zoro?” Luffy asked, hanging from one of the poles in the back. Zoro scowled at the sight, shaking his head.

“I think I’m in charge now. You are training to be a dancer, apparently.” He grumbled. Luffy let out a thoughtful hum at the thought.

“You know, that actually sounds like a lot of fun!” Luffy laughed. Zoro paused from where he had been doing a quick sweep over the patrons, and as he turned to gauge Luffy’s reaction, he let out a reluctant sigh.

Once Luffy had his mind made up, there wasn’t much he could do.

The club closed down around 2am, and after verifying that everything was secure, the two walked home. They only got lost four times, which was a miracle really since the one giving directions was a sleepy Luffy on Zoro’s back, with Zoro doing the actual work of getting them both home safely.

He managed to deposit Luffy into his bed, and then he went to sit on the couch, hoping Ace or Law would call soon.

* * *

\- **Non-Con Scene starts -**

The night had started exactly as Law had expected it to. Doflamingo got him stripped and forced Law to suck him off. As soon as he was done he had tied Law’s wrists together, and then tied them to the bed.

And then Doflamingo had taken Ace as Law watched with horrified eyes. To his credit, Ace didn’t react outwardly to any of it until he was fucked. He didn’t react when Doflamingo kissed him. He didn’t flinch when his clothing was ripped off.

But the pain from that cock getting forced into you? Oh Law was very familiar with it. His heart broke as Ace’s strong mask crumbled in pain. As he began to groan from it, Doflamingo purred out his delight.

Law closed his eyes, unable to watch any longer. They only opened again when he was shoved onto the mattress on his back. His eyes widened as he saw Ace leaning over him, an apology in his eyes. Doflamingo was behind him, his nails biting into Ace’s nape from how tight his grip was.

“Now, Ace, take him.” Doflamingo ordered.

“But-” Ace tried to protest but got a slap of Doflamingo’s favorite riding crop to his face for his efforts. Law quickly spread his legs, trying to prevent any further violence.

Doflamingo was violent on a good day. It was so much worse when he was horny.

With a reluctant sigh Ace took Law’s hands. Doflamingo pushed into Ace, which pushed him into Law’s abused hole. Law clung to Ace’s hands as tears dripped down his face.

“It’s going to be okay, baby.” Ace murmured, even as he winced from the pain.

“I’m so sorry.” Law murmured against his lips when Doflamingo forced them together again. Ace pushed into his mouth, and there was something oddly reassuring in the way he brushed their tongues together.

It took a round of that and then Doflamingo fucking Law’s face with his cock and his favorite dildo in Ace’s ass before their evil boss finally had his fill.

As soon as Doflamingo was out of the room Law turned onto his side and vomited.

\- **Non-con scene stops -**

* * *

Zoro managed to fall asleep around 4am, and by 5am his phone was ringing.

“Pirate Hunter.” He yawned.

_“Zoro, its Ace. Please tell me Luffy is asleep.”_ Something in Ace’s voice had Zoro immediately on alert and he sat up.

“Yeah. I’m in the living room.” He added. Ace let out a sigh of relief, and then there was some shuffling on his end.

_“The Toy Box opened today. That’s where we’ve been. I need you to come and get us. Make sure you have the GPS on. You are literally the only one who can do this.”_ Ace said, confirming Law was with him. Zoro nodded, rising to his feet and going to look for the keys to Law’s new car. He had left the car at home since they lived so close to The Birdcage.”

“On my way.” He promised before hanging up.

To his own credit (and the stern GPS that sounded strangely like Law’s disapproving tone), he only got lost once on the way to the Toy Box. What he saw had him nearly forgetting to put the car in park as he quickly jumped out and ran over to his friends.

“Don’t touch me.” Law snarled when Zoro reached for him first, hoping to take the weight off of a heavily crouched down Ace.

“Shh, it’s okay, baby.” Ace murmured, and Zoro raised an eyebrow at the pet name, but didn’t comment. “Zoro, I need you to help me stand up. Then just follow behind us and if I start to fall, catch us.” Ace said, and despite how he and Law were obviously hurt, Ace’s voice was that of the calm older brother he was used to. Zoro nodded, and then as gently as he could he managed to get Ace and Law upright.

Getting in the car had been a process all on its own, as Law point blank refused to get in the car if Ace wouldn’t get in first. So with a tired sigh, Ace had climbed into the backseat, and then held his arms out for Law, who went in next.

Zoro managed to get them home in one piece due to Ace’s directions. Once they got there, Ace took Law’s face in his hands, and his voice held a note of authority he only ever used when Luffy was about to do something stupid like jump off of a building or out of a moving vehicle.

“I cannot carry you up the stairs, and you can’t walk. No, I’m not letting you crawl either.” He snapped when Law opened his mouth. “Zoro is our brother. He is not going to hurt you, and if he does, at least my hands will be free to do something about it. So he is going to carry you upstairs and you are going to let him.” Ace ordered. Law glared, but eventually nodded.

Zoro was impressed, he mused as he took Law into his arms and began to lead them to the apartment. Usually it was the other way around when it came to these two.

Ace managed to get the apartment door opened, and then he waved in the direction of the bathroom.

“I’m going to get us a change of clothes and then be in there, Law. Zoro, go to bed. Take mine.” He said before walking over to the laundry basket nearby.

“Are you sure you don’t need help?” Zoro asked.

“No.” Ace snapped. After a tense moment, his shoulders dropped and began to shake. “Please, Zoro. I can’t take another stubborn brother tonight.” He said softly. Zoro nodded, and as he watched Ace, his big brother of over 12 years begin to fall apart over something that wasn't a death in the family, Zoro swore someone’s head would roll.

When he woke up the next morning, he peeked his head into his room and saw Ace and Law curled up together in one bed, Law hiding in Ace’s protective hold. Both had deep bags under their eyes, their complexions were off, and Zoro could spot a few bruises here or there.

He closed the door and vowed that whatever was going on, he would see to it that today was the easiest day for his big brothers.

* * *

When they had a repeat of this in December, and it was so much worse, Ace determined they needed a number system.

“Do we have to?” Law mumbled into his arms as they curled up together in bed afterwards. Ace nodded, running a soothing hand over Law’s back.

“Yes. That way we can determine if we actually need Zoro or not.” Ace insisted. With a reluctant sigh Law nodded.

The system that would serve them for years was simple. It was on a scale of 1-10.

A one was if Doflamingo ever just wanted oral sex with them. If it was just Law, Ace would come get him. If it was both Ace and Law, they could get themselves home.

A two would be if they were just sore afterwards.

A three would be if they also had some kind of minor injury like a pulled muscle.

A four changed things slightly. This meant their movement was hindered and they needed help getting home. If it was just Law, Ace might be able to handle it. Maybe Zoro if Ace was sleepy or something. If it was Ace and Law, depending on how they were both doing, they might call Zoro.

A five was similar to a four, but would involve the added symptom of their arms not being strong enough to support themselves.

A six was a step above a five and definitely included Zoro in the equation. Their legs or hips would be unable to support them.

A seven would require an extra step in their aftercare: checking for potential anal fissures. The first time Ace had found one in Law he had flipped out. After doing a ton of research together, they both managed to get a better idea of how to take care of them. Law was worried about the day both of them would have them, but he hoped it never came to that. In the years to come, if it was Ace and Law, Zoro might bring in Chopper too.

An eight is where things became critical. There was definite tearing, pain, and they had trouble moving. Chopper was a must from this level on.

A nine involved a ton of open wounds and pain. Usually one or both of them couldn’t move.

A ten was the ultimate level of pain. Sometimes it was so severe that Ace or Law would zone out and become unresponsive.

Law wasn’t completely satisfied by this scale, but as it would do the job, he didn’t say much else.

After all, this was better than the current system they had in place.

* * *

The next year became their routine for many years to come. Doflamingo would take Law once or twice a week, or more, depending on his stress levels. On the 1st or the 15th when the executives gathered, they would usually take Ace too. At one point the executives joined in on the “sessions” as Law called them and it became more of an orgy.

Zoro put two and two together when they both came home one day bleeding from their asses, and they spent a good three hours in their tiny bathroom trying to resolve the issue the best they could with a clumsy swordsman, a tired older brother, and a half drugged doctor.

“I need an assistant.” Law declared as all three of them sank to the floor, exhausted but relieved to be done. Between this and the management of The Birdcage and The Toy Box, he just didn’t have the time to do it all.

And so five new members joined the Family: Jinbei, to take over as their main bouncer, Nami, to take over the finances, Shachi and Penguin, a group of boys that were training to be fighters, and then Bepo, a young but eager to learn nurse.

Shachi, Penguin, and Bepo were all Luffy’s age. Something about Bepo’s earnest nature endeared him to Law. He also wasn’t as reckless as Luffy, which was a nice change of pace. Shachi and Penguin soon grew to be just as important to him.

And that caused Law to grow more determined than ever to break free of Doflamingo’s clutches before he could ruin these new people.

* * *

Law came up with the plan the night The Scrap Heap opens. Viola was beyond upset that Doflamingo was forcing Rebecca, sweet, only 13 year old Rebecca, to dance for the horny fuckers that were their patrons. As she broke down in Law’s office, it dawned on him that he had another ally in this.

When Viola confirmed his suspicions that Doflamingo killed her family and made it look like her father was crazy, he began to come up with a plan to free all of them.

“Are you sure this will work?” Zoro asked as he, Law, Ace, Shachi, Penguin, Bepo, Viola, and Luffy stood around a table. Law nodded, leaning over the map.

“With a little luck and determination.” He confirmed.

The plan was strangely simple. Law and Ace would seduce Doflamingo and the executives as Luffy, Zoro, Shachi, Bepo and Penguin secured an escape boat. Once they had it, they would set off a small bomb outside of the palace. As the executives were distracted, Law and Ace would flee and join them. Then they would row to a nearby island and get help.

Viola and Rebecca would stay behind in Dressrosa so they could easily take back control of the country when Law and Ace came back with the World Government.

They were doing great the day of the plan. It had been easy for Law to seduce Doflamingo, and the bomb had been placed undetected. The others had managed to secure the boat easily enough.

But, as they would find out later, that was actually the beginning of the end for them. 

_“We forgot about the fucking cameras.” Law sighed in the present. “And as we fled the palace, my phone fell out of my pocket. Monet and Giolla had captured Viola and tortured the plan out of her.”_

Law and Ace were none the wiser to Doflamingo’s furious gaze tracking their escape. They didn’t realize that when Dressrosa’s cannons began firing at their boat they knew exactly who they were firing at.

“They probably think we’re some criminal.” Law had assured Bepo as he cried in his arms.

After managing to cut off the ship that pursued them, Ace spotted a large rock that looked like it would take them directly to the island.

“Hang on everyone!” He had laughed. They hit the rock and went flying towards the beach, just has he had predicted.

* * *

“Holy shit, guys, we made it!” Ace exclaimed as they all dragged themselves onto the shore.

“That was fun, let’s do it again!” Luffy laughed. Penguin let out a laugh as Shachi caught his face and kissed him in relief.

“Um, Law, let’s never do that again.” Bepo whined, dropping his head into the sand. Law shook his head as he rose to his feet. He felt as if a huge weight was off of his shoulders. After all these years, they were finally free.

“Come on, let’s-” Zoro’s voice was cut off as suddenly a gun fired. Law watched in horror as Shachi and Penguin were shot through their heads and collapsed together.

“No!” Bepo screamed in horror.

“You bastard.” Zoro snarled and Law looked over at him. He had to suppress a scream of terror as he took in the sight before him.

Zoro had a hand on Wado’s hilt, eyes narrowed in a glare at the gun against his forehead. And holding the gun was none other than Doflamingo. His glare contradicted sharply with the wide grin across his face.

“Oh Law, Ace. My boys, you have been so naughty. And do you know what happens to naughty boys?” He crooned.

“Wait, please, don’t-” Ace began to protest, but it was cut off by a loud bang. Law watched in horror as Zoro remained standing, but Bepo collapsed to the ground, a pool of blood forming under him.

“That’s right, they get punished. Trebol?” Doflamingo called. The older man stepped out from behind him, and with surprising speed, he managed to get Zoro on his knees with his arms tied behind his back as Ace, Luffy, and Law watched with terrified eyes.

“Now I know what punishments you two are getting, and after a lot of thought, I even know what Zoro gets. But little Luffy, you were so hard to decide on.” Doflamingo sighed, running his fingers through Zoro’s hair. “Diamante, Pica.” He called out next. The two walked forward, with Diamante taking Luffy and Pica dragging Ace and Law away from him.

“Luffy!” Ace cried, thrashing useless against Pica’s strong hold.

“Ace!” Luffy cried back, reaching for him.

“Wait, everyone stop. Doflamingo, let’s talk about this.” Law tried to bargain desperately. Doflamingo cackled, shaking his head.

“No no, little surgeon, that time has come and gone. Now don’t worry, all of you are very valuable so I won’t kill you here.” He promised. Suddenly a knife came slashing down from his hand and Zoro let out a scream of agony.

“Zoro!” The other three cried out.

“But I didn’t say there wouldn’t be any bloodshed. Be a good boy and don’t lose that eye, Zoro, I have money on it.” He said before shoving him back into the sand. He walked over to Luffy, cupping his face. “My, you have Ace’s fire in you, don’t you Straw Hat?” He purred, brushing back his dark bangs. Luffy snarled at him, thrashing against Pica again.

“Doflamingo, please I’ll do anything. Just don’t hurt him.” Ace begged.

“Yes, please Doffy, don’t.” Law quickly agreed, hoping the nickname would distract him. Unfortunately it did not. He turned around, shaking his head.

“Oh boys, physical harm isn’t enough for him. And taking his virtue isn’t either. What he needs is a healthy dose of trauma.” He smirked, walking over to them. Ace and Law shared terrified looks as Luffy began his shouts of protest once again.

“Now Luffy, did your big brother ever tell you what grownups that love each other very much do in the dead of night?” Doflamingo asked as he slashed his knife down Law’s shirt, and then Ace’s. He made a gesture to Pica, who took off their pants.

“Well this isn’t it. This is much, much more fun.” Doflamingo said as he began to cackle again.

It lasted for hours. Pica and Doflamingo took turns, and then finished with Doflamingo forcing himself into Law when Ace was already in there, and from the excruciating pain coming from his ass, Law knew he was torn more severely than he had ever been before.

“I’m so sorry baby.” Ace whispered against his shoulder, tears dripping down his bare chest.

Luffy was watching with wide eyes, tears streaming down his cheeks, his skin a ghastly white. At one point Trebol slapped a wad of gauze over Zoro’s bleeding eye and then dragged him next to Luffy, where he managed to link their fingers together so they could have even the tiniest bit of comfort. When it was over, Doflamingo shoved them both off of his lap and into the sand.

“The next time you two try that, Luffy is all mine and Zoro won’t be able to walk away. Trebol, Diamante, Pica, come.” Doflamingo ordered as he zipped himself up and they began to walk away. 

Panting, Ace managed to lift his head and look over at Zoro and Luffy.

“Zoro, you have your swords still. Come here so we can cut these ropes and then call an ambulance.” He cried, voice strained. Zoro rose to his feet, turning to the side in front of Luffy. 

“Luffy. We need to get home. Take Wado.” He ordered. Luffy’s eyes remained locked on Ace and Law, his mouth wobbling as he finally began to process what had happened.

“Luffy, listen to him!” Ace shouted. That snapped him out of it, and he managed to turn around and take Wado of its sheath. Zoro quickly managed to cut the rope around his wrists, and then did the same for Luffy before approaching Law and Ace.

“I have to touch you.” He said to Ace. The older male nodded, bracing himself for the inevitable pain.

“Can you untie me first? I need to get out of him.” Ace said, nodding down towards Law, who hadn’t said a word in nearly an hour. Zoro nodded, quickly doing so. As Zoro lifted him up, Ace guided himself out of Law, swallowing back nausea at the sight of all the blood that came gushing out after him.

“Looks like I came just in time. Zoro, untie Law as well.” Caesar’s voice had everyone but Law whirling around to find the mad scientist approaching them.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Ace snarled. Caesar rolled his eyes.

“Hush. Do you want help or not? Law is losing a lot of blood. Luffy, help your brother and Zoro. I’ll take Law on this gurney.” He said, patting the object none of them had noticed before. Luffy nodded, and he stood up to help Zoro lift Ace to his feet. His big brother shivered in his naked state, and it broke Luffy’s heart. Caesar quickly got Law on the gurney, and they all began to walk towards a small dock nearby where one of Caesar’s medical boats waited for them.

“Here are some scrubs, Ace. Zoro, don’t remove that gauze. Give me a couple hours to stabilize Law, and then I can help you two.” He ordered again before pushing Law away. Ace limped over to the pile of clothes, Luffy on his heels.

“Ace, let me help.” He insisted, reaching for the scrub bottoms. Ace rolled his eyes when he held them open for him.

“I’m fine, Luffy.” He whined, but after taking a look at Luffy’s face, he stopped complaining and held Luffy’s shoulders as he stepped into the pants, and then obediently bent down when Luffy helped him pull on the top. The two joined Zoro on the couch, with Luffy between them. Luffy dropped his head onto Zoro’s shoulder, sniffling as Ace pulled a pack of cigarettes from somewhere and began to smoke. 

He was halfway through the pack when Caesar stepped out of the operating room, wiping the sweat from his brow.

“He’ll be okay. May be tomorrow before he wakes up. Come on, Zoro, let’s try and save that eye.” Caesar said. Zoro nodded, and gently pushed Luffy back to Ace. The brothers cuddled together, the occasion sniffle or shiver being shared between them as they continued to try and cope with the trying day they had experienced.

Another hour passed, and Caesar walked out again, patting Zoro on the back.

“Let’s wait for it to heal up some. When I take the stitches out we can find out if you’ll be able to see again.” He said. Zoro nodded, dropping onto the couch. “Ace, let’s get you looked over. Then you can shower.” He said. Ace nodded, pushing Luffy back to Zoro.

“Acey.” Luffy tried to protest. Ace offered him a tired smile, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“Almost done, Luf. Then we’ll all form a cuddle pile near Law.” He promised. Luffy nodded, cuddling into Zoro’s side. The swordsman lifted his arm and wrapped it around Luffy, locking him in a protective hold. Satisfied that Zoro would keep Luffy safe, Ace limped away with Caesar.

An hour later found the three of them in a room with a cot and two beds. Law slept in one, and Ace was relieved to see that some of the color was starting to come back to his face. Luffy promptly shoved the second bed and the cot against Law’s so they could form the cuddle pile Ace had promised him.

“Man, it’s been so long since we did this!” Luffy laughed as he shoved Zoro and Ace into the bed. Ace rolled his eyes as he landed on a pillow and Zoro swore beside him. Shaking his head, Ace forced himself up on his shaking arms and crawled over closer to Law. He took his hand, squeezing it to try and convey some level of comfort, even though his friend was asleep. 

“Luffy!” Zoro spluttered as the youngest member of their family promptly jumped into his arms, nuzzling against his shoulder. Ace rolled his eyes again as Luffy moved between them, taking Ace’s free hand and one of Zoro’s.

“No nightmares can get us while we’re all together.” He declared. Ace smiled, leaning over to nuzzle his cheek.

It was something Sabo used to say when Luffy would wake up with a nightmare.

“Come on, sleep.” He finally ordered.

As the soothing sounds of the even breathing from his family filled the room, it didn’t take Ace long to fall asleep too.

* * *

Law stared out the window of his office above The Birdcage a week later. It was his first day back to work, and honestly it was going better than he had expected.

They had spent two days in Caesars care. When they got back to Dressrosa, Caesar had put his foot down and Doflamingo wasn’t allowed to touch him or Ace for two weeks at least. That meant that the four of them could recuperate in relative peace.

Luffy’s nightmares hadn’t stopped yet, but last night he had only shouted himself awake once. Law was grateful for that change, especially now that he was back for work.

But as he looked around his office, all he saw were the ghosts of his friends. The friends whose sacrifices had been in vain. He shook his head, turning to resume his backlog of paperwork.

The next few months brought major changes. The Big Mom family joined up with Doflamingo for a while as he finally manages to finish off those that have been trying to overthrow him. In those brief few months, Luffy managed to have a fling with Big Mom’s second oldest son, Katakuri, and then started dating Zoro when it’s over.

After a week of listening to him scream Zoro’s name in ecstasy, Ace insisted they switch bedrooms. Law had cackled as he sat on his bed, watching as the three of them switched Ace and Zoro’s belongings between the two rooms.

“You could help.” Ace scowled. Law shrugged, taking a drag of his cigarette.

“I could.” He agreed. Ace rolled his eyes before resuming his current goal of shoving his bed against the wall.

In January their third club, Flower Hill opened up. With it comes several new dancers. Luffy and Ace begin dancing on the occasion a month later.

In June, The Underground opens. For the first time in a few months Law and Ace have to call upon Caesar to help them afterwards when they both are torn. It takes a few more times before Ace can finally convince Law to get another assistant.

And so that following January they bring in Usopp, Kaya, Chopper, and Merry. Franky, Robin, and their family join as well.

But despite being sixteen, Chopper doesn’t even flinch the first time he has to help them.

And as Law watches Chopper’s face scrunched up with determination, he is forced to accept the fact that this is how his life is going to be from now on.

* * *

Luffy wipes away the last of his tears as the room falls silent.

“Thank you for being honest with me.” Sabo finally murmurs, and they all look over at him. Sabo has silent tears streaming down his face as he returns their gazes, even as his fingers don’t stop their gentle movements in Ace’s hair. “I think I get why he said what he did. What you’ve been through…the walls of trust that you have had shattered…it’s no wonder he wasn’t eager to admit the truth and risk me being an idiot.” He whispered as he dropped his eyes to Ace’s sleeping face.

Donquixote Doflamingo was a monster.

“Sabo.” Rosinante said, a rare stern tone to his voice. Sabo nodded, taking a deep breath before looking back up at them.

“Yeah. It’s my turn to be honest. I’m sorry Luffy, but I’ve been lying to you guys.” He sighed. Luffy frowned in confusion. “I don’t work for a non-profit organization. I’m a Cipher Pol Agis 0 agent. I work for the World Government.” He announced.

“Holy shit.” Sanji said as Zoro let out a low whistle. All of them looked over at Law who shrugged.

“Cora-san works for them too so it doesn’t matter to me.” He explained, even if it was a lie. As Rosinante pressed a grateful kiss to his temple, Law recalled their conversation a few weeks ago behind the club where Rosinante had admitted this to him.

“The reason I’ve kept it a secret until now is because I’m trying to bring down Crocodile and Doflamingo. The World Government is determined to bring peace to these regions again.” Sabo explained.

“Wait, so Lucci is working with you?” Law asked, frowning. Sabo shook his head.

“No. Maybe? To be honest we don’t know. For the record, Rosinante is a part of the task force too, and he can confirm that we know nothing about CP9’s goals. They might be the same as ours.” He said.

“Whoa, my big brother is a secret agent. Like a spy!” Luffy laughed, which broke the tension that had settled over the room. Sabo chuckled, shaking his head as he offered Luffy an affectionate grin.

“Not as cool as it sounds, I promise.” He murmured.

“I’m sorry for lying too, by the way.” Rosinante added. Zoro shook his head.

“Nah, no big deal. You were protecting Sabo.” He said. Before any of them could continue their conversation, Ace shifted in Sabo’s lap.

* * *

Ace awoke to gentle hands massaging his scalp and he let out a content hum, leaning into them.

“Ah good, he’s waking up.” He heard Law’s voice nearby, and assumed he was the one playing with his hair. When he opened his eyes, he was surprised to see Sabo looking down at him instead. He jumped, groaning when his chest protested the action. Sabo scowled, forcing him to stay down and what must have been Law’s hands removed the IV drip from his arm.

“You might be a little nauseated, Ace. You had a blood transfusion.” Law explained as he leaned over him, pressing a hand to his forehead. “No fever though, and the stitches are holding up. Though I should probably wrap those...” He murmured. Ace watched as he walked over to the chair next to the one Rosinante was sitting in, and began taking notes. Zoro, Sanji and Luffy were sitting across the loveseat, cuddled together. As he expected, Zoro’s arm was in a sling. Luffy let out a sigh of relief as his red eyes met his brother’s.

“Thank god, Acey. You scared us.” He said. Ace winced as he noticed Zoro’s arm in a sling.

“Sorry, the mission went to hell pretty fast.” He said.

“At least you came home to us.” Sabo’s voice reminded him of the situation he was in, and with his anxiety spiking, he turned to meet Sabo’s eyes. His heart broke to see the tears in them.

“I’m sorry.” He murmured, and Sabo must have sensed everything in that apology because he shook his head and leaned down to kiss Ace, despite the awkward angle.

“You idiot. You absolutely selfless, overprotective idiot. Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked, and Ace reached up to wipe away his tears, a little confused by what he meant.

“I told him, Acey.” Luffy piped up helpfully. Inwardly groaning at that, Ace cupped Sabo’s face.

“I couldn’t lose you, Sabo. I did that once, and Marco too. I can’t go through that again.” He murmured. Sabo smacked him lightly on the forehead, glaring down at him.

“You dumbass, I’m a Cipher Pol Agis 0 agent on the Doflamingo Family case.” He scowled. Ace’s eyes widened, and they remained that way as Sabo began to explain the truth.

* * *

Ace didn’t remember falling asleep, and he sure as hell didn’t remember getting moved to his bed.

Yet here he was, jolting awake as his bed dipped and a warm body slid next to his.

“Shh.” Sabo murmured, laying down next to him. Ace winced as his body protested his adrenaline rush, and he pouted at the blond. Sabo chuckled, leaning over to kiss him gently. “I’m sorry. Chest?” He guessed. Ace nodded, reaching up to keep him in place when he moved to scoot back.

“Don’t care about the pain.” He grumbled, and from the way Sabo’s eyes went soft, he heard the unspoken plea to keep physical contact.

“I care about the pain. What is the easiest way for you to sleep? I’ll make it work.” He promised, his hand brushing tenderly against Ace’s cheek.

“He can be on his side.” Law’s voice had both of them looking over. The doctor was sitting in his bed, his phone in his hands. Rosinante was sleeping in his lap. Sabo nodded, and after some shifting, they managed to get Sabo pressed against Ace’s back, his arm wrapped around his waist.

“Better?” Sabo asked, pressing a kiss to his ear.

“Y-yeah. Sabo?” He whispered.

“Hm?” He asked, pressing their cheeks together.

“I’m really sorry. About everything.” He murmured. Sabo nodded, squeezing his waist.

“I know. I said some shitty things too. But Ace, it’s okay. I get it. So long as we’re honest moving forward, we’ll be fine. We can talk more in the morning.” He soothed. Ace nodded, closing his eyes as they burned with tears. Sabo must have sensed it because he rested his head on top of Ace’s and his legs twined with him, beginning to hum softly. When Ace finally dropped off to sleep, Sabo buried his face in his hair and let his own tears fall.

* * *

Sanji serves them breakfast in the morning and Law changes Ace’s bandages before he kicks everyone out of the bedroom so Sabo and Ace can have some privacy. As the sounds of Luffy coaxing everyone into some board game is heard, Ace tightens his shaking hold on his blanket.

“Hey now.” Sabo murmurs, taking his hands instead. Ace squeezes them as he begins to shake from the anxiety coursing through him. “Ace, baby, look at me.” He said. Ace reluctantly does. Sabo offers him a sad smile before raising their hands up and bringing them against his chest.

“As I promised, I never stopped.” He said. Ace’s eyes burned with unshed tears as he recalled the morning after their fight and he nodded.

“I love you, Sabo. I’m so sorry for everything I said. I was lying about not lying to you. I couldn’t risk you running to try and kick Doflamingo’s ass when you knew the truth. I’ve watched enough people die over shit like that to last several lifetimes.” He said, looking down. Sabo dropped their hands to his lap, keeping silent as he let Ace say his piece.

“I’m sorry that I tried to redirect my panic on shit you were keeping from me. I said some pretty awful things.” He swallowed as he remembered it, shame burning in his veins. “You may not be a part of the Family, but you are my family and I lost sight of that in my fight to protect you. I…I can’t believe I let that come between us.” He whispered, still horrified over it.

Especially now that it apparently didn’t even matter. 

Sabo squeezed his hands but remained silent, even as tears were in his dark eyes too.

“I won’t change my life for you, I meant that. But I don’t regret falling in love with you. That was such a stupid, childish thing to say and I’m a fucking idiot for saying it. I don’t know how you can even stand to look at me. I know I can’t.” He said, looking away. Sabo watched him for a few minutes before letting go of one of his hands to cup his face, gently turning his attention back to him.

“I shouldn’t have cornered you like I did. I should have thought about how Law would have felt if you had spilled his secrets to me. That put you in a tough position from the start and I’m sorry about that, Ace.” He began, and Ace’s heart broke as a stray tear slipped down his cheek.

“I was lying to you. You were right to bring it up. I always felt like you knew more than you let on, but so did I. Instead of asking about the weird bruises I noticed on you or Law, I just let it go. That was definitely a mistake on my part.” He sighed, squeezing Ace’s hand.

“I…oh god, Ace, I shouldn’t have said what I said about Marco. That was absolutely lower than low. Or accused you of not being a man because you get abused. What kind of person even brings that up?” Sabo said, his shoulders shaking with his sobs. Ace reached up and cupped his face, brushing his tears aside.

“You weren’t wrong about that, even if it was a low blow. I almost told you a dozen times about the rape.” He flinched as he finally said it out loud for the first time. Sabo leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together. “I probably should have at least told you when we started sleeping together. Even if it was humiliating, it could have impacted your health, Sabo.” He murmured.

“We got tested regularly, Ace. Made a date out of it once or twice. I thought at the time it was just because of your work at the club but now I see even then you were trying to protect me. So thank you.” Sabo murmured, a warm smile tugging as his lips. Ace’s heart clenched painfully at the sight and his tears finally broke free as a sob left him. “Oh baby, come here.” Sabo murmured, settling into his lap finally. Ace wrapped his arms around Sabo’s waist tightly, shaking from the onslaught of emotions.

“I’m so sorry, Sabo. I’m sorry that I lied, I’m sorry I was a dick, and I’m sorry I wasn’t just yours the entire time we were together.” He sobbed. Sabo rocked him, running a soothing hand through his hair as he cried too.

“Oh Ace, I’m sorry too. I’ll address some of that in a bit but baby, I love you. I love you so much I can hardly breathe sometimes just thinking about you. I need you to understand that, believe that.” He insisted. Ace nodded, clinging to him tightly.

“I do. I love you too. So fucking much. And I lost you.” He sobbed. Sabo shook his head, swallowing down his own grief for the last couple of months.

“I’m right here, I promise. I was away for a little while, but I’m back now. If you’ll have me.” He added. Ace pulled back and nodded and then pressed his lips against Sabo’s. It was more salty than they were used to and Ace could barely breathe through his nose but that didn’t stop him from kissing Sabo for all he was worth.

The kiss slowed down to something softer, something gentle after a few minutes. Sabo pulled back, kissing away the last of Ace’s tears before Ace did the same to him. Ace smirked as Sabo let out an elated laugh.

“Sabo? Even though I’m not perfect, not whole, will you be my boyfriend? Again?” He asked. Sabo kissed him again with a nod.

“Yes. But Ace, that reminds me of something else I want to talk about.” He said as he rested his cheek on Ace’s right shoulder, mindful of how sore his left side was. His eyes fluttered closed as Ace’s arm wrapped around him, keeping him close.

“Hm?” Ace asked, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Sabo looked up at him, waiting until Ace met his gaze.

“Never apologize for that. For being raped. For one thing, it’s not your fault. And if the apology is for some thought you have that you are ”damaged goods" or “impure” you can put that out of your head too. I love you, and nothing has ever changed that.” He said sternly. Ace let a bitter smile cross his face, and he kissed Sabo gently.

“How did I get so lucky?” Sabo leaned up and pressed his lips against Ace’s.

“Not luck. Fate.” He teased. Ace rolled his eyes, even as his grin grew.

“Sap.” He teased. Sabo moaned when he squeezed his ass and they both jumped when Law slammed the door open, a stern look on his face.

“Ace, I expected this, I did, but might I remind you that less than 24 hours ago I removed a fucking bullet from your chest?” He said, voice calm despite the rage clearly emanating from him. Sabo snickered as Ace pouted.

“He’s right, honey.” Sabo teased as he slid off of Ace’s lap, settling next to him.

“Yes, the man who is a doctor, is right about the health of his fucking stupid patient. Now come out and let’s have some sex free family fun.” He ordered before turning away. Ace sighed as Sabo helped him off of the bed.

“Cheer up, baby. Just imagine how much fun we’ll have after weeks of being pent up.” Sabo said with a wink and a slap to his ass before leading him into the living room.

Sanji and Rosinante both breathed sighs of relief as they noticed they locked hands and Luffy cheered. As Ace sat down on the floor next to Luffy and Sabo sat beside him, he felt at ease for the first time in months.

* * *

Doflamingo grinned as he read over the proposed plan.

“Oh this is good. But it’s going to take time.” He said.

“Agreed, Doffy. We wanted to at least start thinking about all of the stuff we need to pull it off.” Trebol matched his boss’ grin. Law resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he read over the plan.

They were going to attack CP9’s headquarters this time. The theory was that if they managed to hit them there too, it would be just that much easier to take them down.

As he read over the bare details of the plan, he felt a headache coming on. He had a lot of work ahead of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we're on the path to everything being okay.
> 
> I know several of you asked/hoped Luffy would just come in swinging and save the day. Hopefully this part of the backstory explains WHY that's not going to work our.


	16. Year 3 - January

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, the start of the final year of the fic! This chapter starts building the foundation for our final chapter, and we finally get to hear about what Sabo and Rosinante have been working on.

It would take six months for Sabo’s plan to be put into place. In all of their opinions, that was six months longer than they wanted.

“But it will be worth the wait, I promise.” He told them a few days after Ace’s 24th birthday.

In a rare turn of events, Law and Rosinante were at Sabo’s place with Ace. They didn’t want to run the risk of Doflamingo bugging Rosinante’s apartment and catching wind of their plan.

“The first phase of the plan is to get Sabo in contact with Rob Lucci.” Rosinante piped up.

“Everything else after that is speculation.” Sabo frowned, recalling some of the parts he wasn’t as comfortable in agreeing to. “As a warning, there is going to be some blood shed on both sides of this. Maybe an explosion or two.” Law shrugged as he took another drink of his tea.

“It’s probably unavoidable. I just ask that I be told before any surprise attacks.” He requested.

“We’ll try, love.” Rosinante promised, dropping a kiss to the top of his head. 

“If there’s something we can do to help, let us know.” Ace spoke up from his spot next to Sabo. He had been unusually quiet the entire discussion and from the frown on Law’s face, Sabo wasn’t alone in his observation. Sabo slid a hand onto his thigh and leaned up to kiss him.

“Absolutely.” He promised with a grin. Some shadow in Ace’s eyes seemed to disappear and he returned Sabo’s grin with ease.

A couple of weeks had passed since Ace got shot. He was healing up nicely and their relationship was back on track, but he was treating it as if it were made of glass.

But, Sabo mused as he snuggled into Ace’s good shoulder, maybe it would just take some time to get past that. And time was something they would soon have plenty of. 

* * *

“Fuck.” Ace hissed as he crawled over to Law, who was staring up at the ceiling of the dungeon they had been dragged to tonight. The executives had been in rare form. Trebol’s most recent supply run had been attacked the day before and it put all of them on edge.

Which would probably explain why in the hell tonight had played out the way it had.

“Law, come on. We need to get out of here.” He insisted, shaking his friend. Law’s head turned to stare at Ace, and he shrugged.

“I have to break it off with him.” Law murmured. Ace snorted, shaking his head.

Doflamingo had been very vocal about his claim of Law tonight. He had also threatened Rosinante quite vividly, but after the second taunt, Ace caught on that he was really just doing it to get a reaction out of Law.

And damn if it didn’t work like a charm.

“You absolutely do not. You already did that once, remember? He would see right through you.” Ace said, grunting with effort as he used the nearby table to help himself up. Law didn’t respond again, and as his grey eyes became dull, Ace sighed.

“Fuck.” He said again. He shifted through their clothing, pulling out his phone. He pressed the number two on his speed dial, collapsing back on the bed to take the pressure off of his ass. 

_“You done?”_ Zoro asked. Ace nodded, wincing as his neck protested the action.

“I’m going to need your help. Doffy took us both with Diamante and Trebol. I can barely move, and we’re in the dungeon of The Scrap Heap.” He explained.

“Fuck.” Zoro said, and despite his situation, Ace let out a humorless laugh. He was glad that Zoro shared his earlier sentiment about this situation. A sound on the other side of the phone had Ace frowning in confusion.

_“Ace?”_ Ace’s eyes widened as Sabo’s voice came through the phone.

“Hey.” He said, his throat tight with anxiety at the thought of Sabo seeing him like this.

_“Hey yourself. I’m going to come with Zoro and Chopper. Sanji took Luffy home already.”_ Sabo said, and a part of Ace was relieved. A small, tiny part, in comparison to the panic he had to swallow down. Sabo knew the truth, he just hadn’t had to face it head on yet.

“It won’t be pretty.” He whispered, trying to discourage him from seeing him in this situation. Sabo’s breath hitched, but when his voice came out, it was full of determination.

_“Didn’t think it would be.”_

* * *

Zoro walked down the stairs first, and Ace relaxed as he spotted him. Zoro scowled as he took in their sorry states. Ace had managed to get them both dressed by some miracle, and Law was slightly more coherent than he had been earlier following his break down. He had even admitted that breaking up with Rosi wasn’t the answer, much to Ace’s relief.

“Number?” Zoro asked. Ace shrugged, wincing as his shoulders protested.

“I’m only a 5 or 6, even though I’m sore as fuck. Baby?” He asked Law. The black haired male dropped his head on Ace’s shoulder, sighing.

“Physically I’m probably the same.” He whispered.

“They suspended and then flogged us, which is why we need help walking.” Ace explained. Zoro nodded before turning back to the entrance way and waving towards someone. Ace wasn’t surprised when Sabo joined him a minute later, his expression a careful mask. He swallowed back his anxiety, and instead shifted Law so Zoro could pick him up. Sabo approached him next, cupping his face.

“It’s okay.” He murmured, and Ace felt his eyes burn with tears of relief. Sabo leaned down and kissed him before helping him stand too.

The car ride was cramped, with Law practically in Ace’s lap. But it was also quiet. Chopper sat up front with Zoro, singing along softly to the radio. Sabo sat on Ace’s other side, frowning down at two of his busted stitches that had recently been replaced. Law was doing something on his phone, and whatever it was, it was helping him relax.

When they got home, it was to Sanji walking back from the bedroom, holding a finger to his lips, even as his eyes narrowed as he took in their sorry state.

“Luffy is asleep. Rosinante is on his way over.” Sanji murmured quietly as they walked into the bathroom. Law didn’t seem surprised, so Ace figured that he must have been texting him in the car.

“Babe, could you go and get us pajamas, please?” Ace asked Sabo as he was lowered carefully to the toilet. Sabo nodded, kissing him again before leaving the room.

“I don’t think I’m torn.” Law murmured as he and Ace stripped. Ace shook his head, hissing as he stepped under the water.

“Neither am I. I just feel like my muscles are on fire.” He groaned.

“Well that will make my job easier.” Chopper teased, passing Law the soap and clean washcloths.

The shower went smoothly, and within half an hour the two were stitched up and dressed. When they exited the bathroom, they found their respective blonds in the living room. Sanji had cups of various beverages on a tray, and he and Rosinante were smoking. 

Ace dropped down next to Sabo, letting out a content hum as his arms wrapped around him. Sabo rested his chin on top of Ace’s head, relaxing now that Ace was safe. With Sabo’s warmth at his back, he began to truly relax.

“I apologize, Sanji, but I don’t think I can take the tea. Could I have a glass of water instead?” Law asked as he wandered over to Rosinante, and even from a distance Sabo could see that he was shivering. Rosinante wrapped him in a blanket and pulled him onto his lap. Law let out a soft sigh as he buried his face in the crook of Rosinante’s neck.

Sanji nodded, frowning in concern.

“Of course. Want something to settle your stomach?” He offered, rising from the couch. Law shook his head, shivering as he felt chills wrack his body. He always came down hard from any session they had at The Scrap Heap, and it appeared that his boyfriend’s presence didn’t have as much of an impact as he would have hoped.

“No. Anxiety, not an illness.” He said quietly. Sanji nodded, making a mental note to make Law’s favorites for breakfast tomorrow. “Cora-san, can we go to bed after I take my pills? I don’t want to deal with today any longer.” He said. Rosinante nodded, squeezing him gently.

“Of course, love, of course.” He soothed.

“Want me to have Sabo and Rosi sleep together so we can cuddle, Lawsy?” Ace offered, even as Sabo’s arms tightened around him possessively. Law shook his head, accepting the glass of water Sanji gave him.

“I’m good. Cora-san isn’t a furnace like you are so I can finally use that damned heated blanket you got me for Christmas a few years ago.” He said. Ace stuck his tongue out at him before pouting up at Sabo.

“Pills.” He said instead of indulging him. With a reluctant sigh Ace did as he was told.

They all went to bed soon after that. Sabo fell asleep to the soothing sound of Ace’s heartbeat in one ear and the soft orange glow from the power of Law’s electric blanket.

* * *

“Law?” Rosinante murmured softly as they heard Sabo and Ace’s breathing even out.

“Sorry.” Law responded, nuzzling against his throat. Rosinante let out a murmur of protest, knowing that this was going back to the conversation they had had on Law’s way back home.

“Stop apologizing for asking me to come over, love. I don’t mind it at all.” He said, repeating verbally what he had said in his text. Law looked up at him, and Rosinante’s heart ached to see the fear in his eyes. He tightened his grip on his shaking form, and he felt Law relax slightly as he was caged in.

“He was so descriptive tonight.” Law admitted, and Rosinante forced back his flare of rage as Law’s shaking lips brushed his throat.

“He’s an asshole, love. I promise you that whatever plan he laid out to you isn’t going to happen.” He vowed. Law’s lips curved into a tiny smile against his throat and he let out a yawn.

“Can I come home with you tomorrow? I know you’ll have to leave early the following morning, but…” Law trailed off. Rosinante shook his head, pressing a kiss to the top of his damp hair.

“That doesn’t matter, love. My home is yours. I actually wanted to show you the new coffee pot I purchased.” Rosinante grinned as he felt Law chuckle around another yawn.

“Okay. Night, Cora-san.” He murmured. Rosinante nuzzled the top of his head, and after he felt Law finally drift off to sleep, he let himself do the same.

* * *

Luffy’s eyes snapped open as he felt Sanji leave his side.

“Sanji?” He asked around a yawn. Sanji leaned over, smiling down at him softly.

“Good morning.” He murmured, pressing a kiss to his lips as Zoro rolled into his spot, throwing an arm around Luffy.

“Food?” Luffy asked. Sanji nodded, kissing him again before pulling back.

“Yup. I’m going to start working on a breakfast casserole and a couple pans of cinnamon rolls. Go back to sleep.” He said. Luffy grinned, promptly rolling over and cuddling into Zoro’s sleeping form. With a fond smile, Sanji left the room.

Luffy had been restless the moment that Ace and Law left with the executives last night. Even the blow job he had given him hadn’t done much good.

As he placed the rolls in a pan, he mused that his boyfriend had too big of a heart. He turned to his next task as he thought of ways he and Zoro could help him relax tonight.

* * *

Ace woke up late the next morning, groaning as his body remembered his sore muscles. He turned his head, grinning lazily as he met Sabo’s concerned eyes.

“Can I go home with you today?” He asked. Sabo nodded, squeezing the arm he had around his waist.

“Of course you can. I have some massage oils at home we can play with as well.” He murmured. Ace let out a pleased sigh, tugging him close before kissing him tenderly.

“I love you, Sabo.” He murmured. Sabo turned pink, looking away even as a shy grin crossed his face. It was way too early for Ace to send his heart racing like that.

“I love you too.” He said.

“Thank you for handling last night so well. I was hoping you would never have to deal with it.” Ace sighed. Sabo shook his head, hands curling around his hips.

“All that mattered last night was getting you and Law home and in bed.” He said sternly. Ace smiled, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Sabo’s shoulder.

“You take such good care of me.” He said, closing his eyes as Sabo’s hand covered the nape of his neck.

“You okay?” Sabo asked. Ace shrugged, burrowing into his arms. Sabo let out a concerned sigh, rubbing at his back. “Well, we’re not moving until you are. So take all the time that you need, baby.” He promised. Ace cracked a smile at the pet name, but closed his eyes and just focused on Sabo, hoping that his mind would stop spinning.

His anxiety was usually something he could keep under control pretty well. But ever since they got back together, he was just waiting for the day that Sabo realized just how damaged he was and left him again.

Well that wasn’t fair, Ace grumbled to himself. Technically, he had been the reason for their breakup. Sabo had done nothing but try and connect with him. He had been the one to throw away everything they had built together.

“Shh, Ace.” Sabo murmured, and Ace realized he had started to sob. Again…

“I hate this.” He said as he buried his face in Sabo’s shoulder. Sabo cuddled closer, nodding.

“I promise it won’t be like this forever.” He said. Ace nodded, even as he clung tighter to his boyfriend.

“Thanks for putting up with this, Bo.” He murmured. Sabo shook his head, rubbing soothing patterns into his back.

“There’s nothing to put up with, Fire Fist. Sometimes brains suck, I get it.” He promised sincerely. Ace let out a relieved sigh as those words caused some of his tension to lift.

The two laid there for nearly an hour more before Ace managed to calm down from his anxiety attack. As they ate their breakfast under Sanji’s watchful eye, their hands remained locked together, and that was as much of a healing balm to Ace as the medication Law had given him.

* * *

Sanji grinned as he looked over the test print of the menus for next week.

“These are perfect!” He said, looking up at Pudding’s bright eyes.

“Good! Oh Sanji sweetie, I’m so proud of you. This menu is all yours.” She gushed. He nodded, looking down at it again.

After years and years of Sanji asking, Zeff had finally agreed to run a limited special of a menu created solely by Sanji. Sure he had a few dishes on the regular menu, but this was really his chance to finally try his hand at maybe running his own restaurant someday.

He had been bouncing ideas off of Pudding and his boyfriends for almost two months now. Of course all three of them were extremely biased, but all of the feedback he had received had been promising.

And next week he would finally get to test his worth as a chef.

“I’m going to sneak out, Pudding cup.” He said with a wink. She laughed, kissing his cheek.

“Hurry and go see them. I’ll distract Papa.” She whispered. With one last hug, Sanji practically skipped out the door.

* * *

“So…they just wanted money? That doesn’t make any sense.” Law said with a frown as he read over Monet’s report from the attack. Doflamingo nodded, throwing his copy down onto the table with a frustrated slap.

“Exactly! What good is money when it’s the drugs that got it there in the first place?” He asked. Law’s eyes narrowed as he looked over the report of a woman by the name of Kalifa.

“Can you hand me the reports from our raid of Baroque Works’ headquarters?” He asked. Doflamingo passed them over and Law nodded as he found what he was looking for.

“Look: she’s apparently Rob Lucci’s personal secretary.” He said, pointing to the staff roster. Doflamingo’s eyes narrowed.

“What the hell is his lap bitch doing on a grunt work mission? I mean just look at the people Crocy sent.” He scowled. Law turned his attention to the…eccentric looks of one Miss Father’s Day and one Mr. 7.

“And it looks like this Fukurou guy is some kind of…scout? He can determine a person’s strengths, somehow.” Law said.

“What in the hell is that bastard playing at?” Doflamingo growled. Law shook his head, wondering that too.

* * *

Sabo had had better days in his life. Currently he was rubbing his temples as a migraine pounded at his skull. It had been on and off all day, but after dealing with a fuck ton of paperwork, it was starting to get very annoying.

On top of that he had been late to work. The power must have died in his apartment at some point in the night because his alarm had failed to go off.

After going through a shower that was more cold than warm, he had sped to work, just to find he missed a mandatory meeting.

Shanks had given him that disappointed dad look he hated so much too.

And as Koala walked into his office and shut the door, he had a feeling that his day was just going to get worse.

“I still can’t believe you told him.” She said, inviting herself in. He glared.

“Not today, Koala.” He snapped. She ignored him, more than used to his bad moods.

“I mean, he obviously doesn’t trust you, in my opinion.” She continued and he groaned. He was so tired of having this argument with her.

“I’m telling you, Koala, the reason he kept things from me was to protect Law more than him. And everything is out in the open now. What’s done is done.” He tried again. She glared, leaning forward.

“Sabo, placing your trust on a man that’s only committed to you when it suits him is dangerous to all of us. I mean if he sat on that lie for six months, what else is he hiding?” She asked.

“I trust him, Koala. Completely. He understands my position now and that I can’t just run out and do something reckless like kick Doflamingo’s ass. Yes he didn’t admit the details when I confronted him, but he didn’t deny something was happening. And that makes a difference in my eyes.” He said.

“But he’s loyal to his Family, not you. He said that himself.” She pointed out. Sabo flinched as he recalled those words, and a sense of betrayal filled him as she threw that back in his face.

“I already cleared that up with him. We both said things we shouldn’t have in the heat of the moment. That’s behind us and you have no right dragging it back out again.” He snapped.

“Well someone has to be the voice of reason here. Sabo, you obviously can’t see through these lovey dovey rose tinted glasses you have around him.” She said. Sabo’s eyes narrowed and he stood up.

“And yours are blinded by jealousy. You can’t get over me and it kills you that I love Ace instead. This conversation is over.” He said. When he tried to walk past her, she caught his wrist.

“Sabo-” She tried, but he jerked his wrist free.

“Don’t call me for a few days. I need space. Contact Rosinante and he can get in touch with me.” He ordered.

His hands shook as he sat in his car, typing up an email to his boss requesting a few days leave. They shook still when he drove home. They didn’t even stop when he walked into the comfort of his own home. As he shut and locked the door he fell back against it and sank to his knees, reliving the fight he had just had.

* * *

Ace frowned when he walked into Sabo’s apartment to find his boyfriend sitting on the couch with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders and a pillow clutched to his chest. He had received a text asking for Ace to come over to his place after his shift instead of Sabo going to the apartment, and he was caught between being concerned that something had happened and excited that Sabo had something planned for them. It upset him that it appeared to be the former.

“Whose ass do I need to kick?” He asked, shutting and locking the door before sitting down next to him and pulling him against his side. Sabo shook his head, even as he cuddled into Ace’s warmth.

“Bad day at work. Had a fight with Koala.” He explained. Ace slid a finger under his chin and lifted his gaze up to meet his.

“Wanna talk about it? The ass kicking offer is still on the table.” He said. Sabo’s mouth twitched in the ghost of a smile before he leaned forward to kiss Ace.

“No. Not yet. Maybe later? I’m trying to come to terms with what she said.” He said. Ace didn’t comment on that for now, and instead he simply tugged him onto his lap.

“Well I’m here when you’re ready. Until then want to finish that crappy comedy we started the other day?” He offered, reaching for the TV remote. Sabo nodded, a content sigh leaving him as he settled his cheek on Ace’s shoulder.

30 minutes into it Sabo started talking.

“She’s upset we got back together.” He said. He could feel Ace’s frown, but he didn’t comment, giving Sabo a change to give him the full story. “It’s in part because she still has feelings for me, and in part because you lied for so long about something we knew about, it makes her wonder what else you could be lying about.” He sighed. 

Ace muted the TV, looking down at him. He opened his mouth to say something and then decided against it, instead pressing a kiss to his forehead. Sabo appreciated that and leaned into the affectionate gesture before continuing.

“I told her that I trust you because I do. Even when you didn’t admit the full extent of what was happening here, I knew it was because you were trying to protect me. Now that you know that I’m a CP9 agent, you know that anything you hide will just hurt us later on. And I trust that you won’t lie to me about something like that ever again.” He said, smiling up at Ace. Ace nodded, kissing him tenderly.

“Right.” He agreed. Sabo sighed, squeezing his hands together tightly in his lap as he took a moment to decide on what to say next. When he finally settled on something, he twined his fingers together with Ace’s.

“I guess what’s bothering me is that I want her to trust you like I do. She’s my best friend, but Ace if I am forced to choose I’ll choose you every time. We’re family. I just don’t want it to come to that.” He whispered. Ace squeezed him gently before kissing him again.

“You shouldn’t have to, Sabo. It would be easy for me to say “who cares about her opinion” or “she’s not family, she doesn’t get it” but I won’t. Whatever Koala’s issue with me should just be between the two of us. You shouldn’t be caught in the middle anymore. You can tell her that too. Yeah, I fucked up by lying about the nature of the family. But what’s done is done. There isn’t anything else in my life that I can think of that I’m hiding from you, and if I remember I’ll tell you first. And as long as you trust that, that’s good enough for me.” He said. Sabo smiled at that, looking up at Ace.

“I love you.” He said. Ace kissed him again.

“I love you too. I’m sorry your day was ruined by your fight.” He said sincerely. Sabo shook his head, resting his cheek on Ace’s right shoulder. With one of his hands, he slid open the vest Ace was wearing to trace the scar that he privately thought saved them.

“It started terrible, really. Woke up late, had a cold shower, missing a meeting and had a migraine too.” He admitted.

“My poor baby. Want me to run us a bath? Days like this are always better after a nice, long soak.” He said. Sabo leaned up to kiss him again before nodding.

“Agreed. Thanks for coming over.” He smiled. Ace kissed his nose before gently moving him off of his lap.

“Anytime, Bo, anytime.” He promised. As Sabo watched him walk away, a content sigh left him.

So long as his days ended like this, he could get through anything.

* * *

The night that Sanji was to unveil his new menu, he had a solid, full proof game plan ready to go. Hell, he even had a few alternatives ready too.

His supplies had been ordered, and the prep work was about to be underway. The kitchen and wait staff were all in for once, and his old man had been oddly quiet instead of the nag he usually was.

His boyfriends both had work but that was okay. Sanji wouldn’t have been able to concentrate if they showed up to support him on his opening night anyway. They had planned on coming by later in the week with Ace, Law, Sabo, and Rosinante and that was good enough for him.

But unfortunately, he was currently standing knee deep in something he hadn’t planned for.

Literally.

“Why did this have to happen today?!” He cried in frustration. Pudding wrapped her arms around his waist, a sad murmur leaving her.

“I’m sorry, sweetie.” She said. Zeff waded over to them, gripping Sanji’s shoulder.

“Nothing has been damaged. We’re delayed a night but nothing more. Go to your morons so Pudding and I can handle this mess, son.” He said. Sanji nodded and turned away without another word.

But as he changed his pants and stuffed clothing into an overnight bag, a quiet rage began to build in him.

It was a rage that would lead to quite an interesting night.

* * *

Luffy was flipping through a magazine on the coach in the living room when Sanji suddenly walked into the apartment, a disgruntled frown on his face. Luffy beamed, snapping the magazine shut and leaping to his feet.

“Sanji! I thought you had work tonight?” He grinned, tossing his arms around his neck and kissing him gently. When Sanji caught his hips and yanked him close, his tongue forcing itself into Luffy’s mouth, Luffy’s dick gave an interested twitch and he moaned. When they parted a few minutes later, Luffy was half hard and grinding against Sanji.

“I’m so angry.” Sanji snarled, and damn if that didn’t do things to Luffy’s boner. He leaned up smashing their lips together again before trailing his hands down to Sanji’s pants.

“So, did you at least lock the door first?” Zoro’s sleepy voice caused the two to jump apart in shock, Luffy’s hands jerking away from Sanji’s zipper. Luffy turned pink, but Sanji’s eyes narrowed and he stomped over to Zoro and twisted his hand in Zoro’s hair, hard. Zoro’s eyes narrowed, a feral look that promised to get its revenge in the most delicious way possible.

“I want you to fuck me as I fuck him.” Sanji demanded before smashing their lips together too. Zoro didn’t back down from the kiss and instead he grabbed Sanji by his hips, slamming him against the wall. “Fuck!” Sanji moaned as he was lifted from the ground by his ass.

“If you want it rough, cook, just ask.” Zoro growled and oh fuck Sanji thought as he was suddenly tossed over Zoro’s shoulder and a hard hand was smacked against his ass.

Luffy let out a gleeful shriek and ran after them, pushing them towards the bedroom.

Sanji was thrown onto the bed as that brief second of airtime was more than enough to get his heart racing. Zoro was on him before his back even hit the bed, teeth capturing Sanji’s lower lip as he grinded down against his groin.

“Zoro!” Sanji panted, hands scrambling to find purchase on his strong shoulders. Zoro pushed in to his mouth before pulling back completely. Before Sanji could protest the lack of a hard body grinding against him Luffy was there instead, eagerly sliding his tongue between Sanji’s slack lips.

“Sanji, you’re already so wet.” Luffy panted against his mouth as he undid Sanji’s pants, his wrist shoving the zipper down the rest of the way as his hand eagerly grasped his erection.

“Luffy.” Sanji panted and then let out a yelp of surprise when suddenly his boxers and pants were yanked off of him.

“Naked!” Luffy declared, his dark eyes full of mischief and no small amount of lust. Zoro was suddenly behind Luffy, taking his lips next even as he reached around him and ripped Sanji’s shirt open.

“Ah!” Sanji shouted in surprised, and he was so aroused by the action that his dick was nearly painful. “I liked that shirt.” He managed to protest, even as he slid a hand down to his cock and began to jerk it to the sight of Zoro devouring Luffy’s mouth above him.

“I did too. Easy to tear off.” Zoro smirked and as he pulled off Luffy’s shirt, Sanji realized he was naked. Luffy quickly got out of his pants too before rolling off of Sanji and scrambling for the lube on the bedside table.

“Not so fast.” Sanji said with a smirk as he quickly rolled on top of Luffy, moaning as his dick slid between Luffy’s ass cheeks.

“Sanji!” Luffy keened when he reached down and squeezed them, practically clamping them around his dick as he began to thrust.

“Don’t forget whose dick you demanded, Sanji.” Zoro growled in his ear and Sanji shivered. A needy whine left his lips as Zoro slid two fingers into him at once and he reached back, grasping for the lube. Zoro gave it to him as he began to nibble at his bare shoulders and he wasted no time in slicking up his own fingers.

“Mmm, I like that.” Luffy let out a content purr as Sanji slid his fingers under his own erection and up Luffy’s ass before sliding his fingers in. His wrist was going to hurt like a bitch later but that was definitely not a now problem.

“Luffy, you have to try this some time.” He panted, eyes falling closed as he fucked back on to Zoro’s fingers inside him and grinded down against his own knuckles.

“Definitely!” Luffy gasped as Sanji began to spread his fingers within him.

“Sanji, get in him.” Zoro ordered and then slapped his ass with the hand that wasn’t in his greedy hole. Sanji jumped, moaning as Zoro’s fingers brushed against his prostate. He quickly complied, removing his fingers from Luffy’s entrance before lining up his cock and sinking home.

“Sanji!” Luffy screamed as he slid in. Sanji squeezed the asscheek he still had in his hand and with the other he ran a hand over Luffy’s back, giving him a moment to adjust.

“Luffy.” Zoro ordered behind him and there must have been some kind of code Sanji didn’t know yet in his tone because Luffy pushed back on Sanji’s dick at the same time that Zoro pressed in to him.

“Ah!” Sanji gasped, tossing his head back against Zoro’s shoulder. Luffy braced his hands against the headboard and Zoro took Sanji’s hips in a bruising hold behind he began to pound in to him.

“Zo-” Luffy tried to say between his needy moaned. Sanji wasn’t much better, his mouth open as he panted helplessly against the brutal pace Zoro set for them.

“Is this what you needed?” Zoro growled in to Sanji’s ear, tugging the lobe between his teeth.

“Yes! Fuck, Zoro, Luffy.” Sanji panted, bracing himself on the hand he had on Luffy’s back before he managed to get his own hips to contribute to the cause.

He managed to nail Luffy’s prostate after a few tries and once Luffy rewarded him by screaming his name he began to pound in to it. Luffy coming pulled Sanji’s own orgasm from him and he slumped forward against Luffy’s back, trying to clench his ass enticingly on Zoro’s cock to milk him along to his orgasm too. He was rewarded with a few minutes later as Zoro’s held his hips steady and he came inside of him.

Sanji pressed tender kisses over Luffy’s shoulders which caused the younger male to giggle and squirm.

“I’m gonna pull out now.” Zoro warned. Sanji nodded, nuzzling against the nape of Luffy's neck. He winced as Zoro pulled out of him, knowing just how sore he would be tomorrow morning. “You next.” His boyfriend murmured, practically lifting Sanji out of Luffy who let out a sigh at the loss of cock.

After getting everyone wiped down and the sheets changed, they fell back into bed. Sanji was between them this time, a cigarette in hand. Luffy was curled up against his back, and Zoro was sitting up on the other side of him, running a hand through his hair.

“Whoa. Angry sex is awesome.” Luffy said after a while. Zoro let out a grunt of agreement as Sanji took a drag of his cigarette.

“First time?” He asked, rolling his eyes when Zoro stole a hit. When he was still having the occasional bout of casual sex, angry had been his forte, truth be told. Luffy nodded.

“Yup! Are you okay?” He asked, his fingers tracing patterns on Sanji’s bare stomach. From the way Zoro looked down at him, he knew they weren’t asking about the state of his sore ass.

Sanji shrugged, his free hand trailing down to lace his fingers with Luffy’s.

“We have a leak. So the premier has been pushed off until tomorrow.” He explained. Luffy pouted, squeezing his hand.

“I’m sorry, Sanji. That sucks.” He murmured sincerely. Zoro nodded, but a slow grin began to cross his face. Luffy shot him a curious look as Sanji’s was suspicious. 

“You know, Luffy is dancing tonight.” He said. Sanji shrugged.

“I don’t mind following you to the club.” He said. But Luffy grinned, leaning over Sanji to kiss Zoro for his brilliant idea.

“Oh my god, you’re right. Sanji I have a surprise for you.” He announced.

* * *

Sanji rolled his eyes as Zoro tugged him into a private VIP booth.

“I could watch Luffy in public.” He whined. Zoro snorted, shaking his head. He took a seat on the couch and patted his lap.

“That’s not the surprise. Come sit.” He said. Sanji scowled, even as his cheeks burned pink. But the thought of Zoro holding him after his shitty night won him over, so he plopped onto his lap. Zoro grunted at the less than gentle treatment, but wound his arms around Sanji’s waist anyway. Sanji relaxed in his arms, sighing.

“Sorry I’ve been shitty all day. It’s not fair to you two.” He said softly. Zoro shrugged, kissing his cheek.

“You have been shitty, but not at us and that’s what matters. Let Luffy and I help.” He said. Sanji nodded, turning his eyes back to the stage.

When Luffy stepped out in a white, lace thong, and a garter belt, Sanji’s eyes widened.

Luffy locked his eyes on Sanji and Zoro before sending them a coy smile and beginning his act.

As Luffy mesmerized them on stage, Zoro slid his hands down to the front of Sanji’s pants, freeing his cock.

“Zoro, the curtains!” He tried to protest but Zoro squeezed his cock, cutting it off with a moan.

“Luffy is watching, Sanji. Let him.” He ordered and Sanji felt his eyes drawn back to Luffy in an instant. Luffy was in fact watching…and teasingly sliding a finger in to his thong as he rolled his hips on stage.

Instead of a pole tonight, Luffy was using a chair for his act. So as Zoro slowly pumped Sanji’s cock, Luffy straddled the chair and shook his ass for the crowd.

“Sometimes I hate seeing those bastards look at him like that.” Sanji growled. Zoro shifted beneath him enough to get his own cock out and Sanji rolled his hips back against it.

“But he’s ours. Every time he moans on stage, every time we see his dick grow hard under the lights, it’s us he’s imagining.” Zoro said and Sanji throbbed in his hand.

“Fuck, Zoro, I can’t take you again but…” He cut himself off, biting his lips.

“Ask, Sanji. You might be surprised by the answer.” Zoro teased and he moaned at the same time Luffy gasped on stage, rubbing his palm against his growing bulge.

“Fuck my thighs?” He asked.

“Hell yes.” Zoro growled. Sanji eagerly lifted his hips, tugging his pants and boxers down to his knees. Zoro shifted so he was leaning against the arm of the couch, sliding Sanji up a little high on his hips. He had just slid in to Sanji’s thighs when the music and lights got cut.

“I see you started without me.” Luffy’s voice came a few minutes later and the curtains were closed.

“Luffy, tell me you can keep the garter on.” Sanji pleaded as Luffy climbed on to Sanji’s lap. He nodded before pressing their lips together. He then turned around ass facing Sanji’s dick. “Oh fuck.” Sanji swore as he ran a finger down the appetizing line of Luffy’s ass.

“Just pull the string away. I’m already prepped.” Luffy panted, body shaking with anticipation.

“You planned this?” He asked, sliding a finger under the thing strap and swallowing as he felt Luffy’s puckered and lubed hole.

“It was going to be for your birthday but we figured you needed something nice tonight.” Zoro admitted, reaching around Sanji to spread Luffy’s ass wide open. Sanji watched helplessly as he tugged Luffy on to Sanji’s dick.

“Ah!” Luffy gasped, hips twisting restlessly as he adapted to Sanji for a second time that night.

“Luffy, that’s fucking hot.” Zoro swore as Sanji’s thighs shifted against his erection.

“Luffy, Zoro, you’re the best.” Sanji said with a grin as he grasped Luffy’s hips and began to push and pull him down his cock. Luffy reached under him and rested his palm over Zoro’s tip, moaning as his precome slicked his hand.

They took their time with this round. The kisses they shared were tender and when they came Sanji was so full of emotion that he almost understood why some people cried from this.

“Luffy, you are an artist.” Sanji praised as Luffy curled up in his arms afterwards. Luffy pressed a lazy kiss against his lips, smiling into it. 

“I was inspired.” He teased. Sanji blushed, a shy smile crossing his face. Zoro came back from wherever he had disappeared to with a few wipes and a robe for Luffy.

“Perona is finishing now. You two okay?” He asked, resting a hand on Luffy’s bare back. Both nodded, even as Luffy yawned and cuddled against Sanji.

“Sleepy.” He said. Sanji kissed the top of his head, and then reached up to tug Zoro down into one as well.

“Thanks for making me feel better. Go take care of whatever you need to. I’ll take care of Luffy.” He promised. Zoro nodded, and after kissing him again, he left the two of them alone.

“…you think Acey or Law heard us?” Luffy asked quietly a few minutes later. Sanji let out an amused huff of laughter and he shrugged.

“Maybe when I came storming in unannounced. One of these days they are going to get their revenge.” He mused. Luffy scowled against his shoulder.

“I mean I heard Acey and Saby in the shower the other day so I don’t want to hear it from them.” He grumbled. Sanji laughed, burying his nose into Luffy’s damp strands.

His day had ended on a fantastic note, even if it wasn’t the way he had wanted it to.

* * *

Sabo’s eyes were wide as he read over the reply he had just gotten. He jumped out of his chair, running down to his boss’ office.

“Shanks! I’m sorry for interrupting but I got a reply!” He cried with a triumphant grin. The red head’s eyes widened in surprise and he gestured Sabo closer. As he read the words on the screen, he grinned.

“Well, looks like we’re gonna keep our six month timeline.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is a wild ride! Our Little Lost Boys celebrate Valentine's Day and experience new things~


	17. Year 3 - February

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to valentine's day and a crap ton of smut. Have fun!

“Ace?” Sabo asked one night as they laid curled up together in Sabo’s bed.

“Yes gorgeous?” Ace asked, his hand carding through Sabo’s hair. As he had predicted, Sabo’s cheeks flushed, and he scowled.

“Stop that. It’s not nice to lie to your boyfriend.” He chided. Ace shook his head, a frown crossing his face.

“Good thing I’m not. You are gorgeous Sabo.” He said, his tone leaving no room for argument. No matter what anyone else said or though, Ace found Sabo absolutely drop dead gorgeous and no one would ever convince him otherwise

Sabo stilled in his arms before nuzzling into his chest.

“...thank you.” He whispered. Ace squeezed Sabo with the arm he had around his waist, a silent promise to do it again if he needed it. When Sabo didn’t say anything again, Ace slipped a hand under his chin so he could meet his gaze.

“What were you saying?” He prompted. A brief look of confusion crossed Sabo’s face before he recalled what he had been about to say.

“Oh, I wanted to let you know my trip next week got cancelled. I know you have work but I’ll be waiting for you when you get home each night.” He said. Ace grinned and pressed a quick kiss to Sabo’s lips.

“That’s awesome. Man it almost makes me want to put off my shopping trip with Luffy until then.” He mused. Sabo shook his head with a snort.

“That’s a bad idea, and you know why.” He said with a glare. Ace offered him an innocent grin.

“Sabo, I promise next time I’ll be quiet.” He tried. Sabo sent him an unimpressed frown.

“No means no, Ace. But you can come over after and show me what you got.” Sabo said, his frown transforming into a sly grin. Ace laughed at that, even as he slipped a hand under Sabo’s shirt.

“Can’t wait.” He whispered before pressing their lips together.

* * *

It had been an oddly quiet afternoon in the apartment, Sanji mused as he felt Zoro begin to nod off at his side. The two were sitting in the living room watching a tacky action movie. Law was out and Ace and Luffy were doing something in the bedroom that involved a lot of crashes and laughter from Luffy and grumblings of annoyance from Ace.

“Sanji, want to go shopping with Acey and me?” Luffy asked as he and Ace entered the living room. Something in that sentence had Zoro’s eyes snapping open and he sat up straight.

“Wait. You are both going shopping?” Zoro asked, and Sanji was surprised to see how alert he suddenly was over such an innocent sentence. When Ace and Luffy groaned, he knew he was missing something.

“Yes, Zoro. And we didn’t invite you. Especially after last time.” Ace glared. Zoro scowled.

“Listen, the guy didn’t lose his arm-”

“That is beside the point-”

“Actually, Ace, it is the point-”

“Wow, maybe I should pretend I didn’t walk in.” Law’s voice had everyone looking over to the front door. Law had just walked in and still had a bag of something in his arms. As he noticed it was Ace and Luffy vs Zoro, he rolled his eyes and closed the door. “Ace, Luffy, Zoro is going with you, end of discussion. Ignoring the arm incident, the few times you two went alone either depleted the panty fund-”

“Panty fund?” Sanji mumbled in shock, eyes widening. Law ignored him.

“Or Ace came back livid because of creeps in the store.” He concluded. Ace sighed as Luffy pouted, wandering over and plopping down onto Zoro’s lap.

“But Lawsy, that’s why I asked Sanji to come with us. He can keep us safe.” Luffy tried. Sanji shook his head, glaring at Luffy. Whatever the hell this argument was about, he wasn’t about to agree to something without some context.

“Alright, explain.” Sanji demanded. Ace and Luffy laughed as Law rolled his eyes. Despite his glare, a grin tugged at the corner of Zoro’s lips too.

“Show panties don’t last forever. Neither do shoes.” Ace shrugged.

“It’s actually a family fund for all of our dancers.” Law added.

Sanji blushed, turning to Luffy with wide eyes. Luffy grinned, reaching forward to brush his fingers against his blush.

“That’s why I wanted you to go, Sanji. Even though I look great in everything, you have an eye for fashion.” He explained.

“O-oh. I just thought you bought them out of a catalogue and they got delivered here.” He said in surprise. He had watched Luffy and Ace each open the packages enough times that it was a pretty logical conclusion. Luffy nodded, sliding from Zoro’s lap into Sanji’s.

“I do after I find a pair I like. But I want to try a few new things and that’s better to do in a store. My balls will thank me later.” He grinned.

“And I’m going.” Zoro reminded him. Luffy sighed, dropping his head onto Sanji’s shoulder.

“Alright. Well, let’s get going.”

* * *

Sanji’s eyes widened as he followed Ace into the shop. Luffy’s hand was in his as he chattered about some new video game that would be coming out soon. Zoro was silent behind them, as he had been since they climbed out of Ace’s car.

The shop was as bright and frilly as he had expected. Yet as they walked inside and he spotted the various sex toys along the wall, a dark blush stained his cheeks. Luffy caught sight of it and grinned, squeezing his hand.

“Come on, the thongs are back this way.” He insisted. They walked past a combination of body paints and lubricant displays before finally walking through a back area.

“Wow.” He breathed as he took in the rows of different colorful material.

“Yup.” Ace said as he walked over to a section that was labeled “safe for use with fire.”

“This is my favorite brand.” Luffy explained, tugging Sanji along behind him. Sanji’s eyes lit up as he recognized a few of the pieces. “If there’s something you want me to wear, let me know. Or if you want a pair, let me know that too.” Luffy offered. Sanji snapped his eyes down to Luffy’s face and he swallowed against his suddenly dry throat.

The earnest look in his eyes combined with the fact that he would soon be scantily clad was too much for Sanji and he swayed on his feet.

“Keep it together, cook.” Zoro grunted as he caught Sanji.

“Sit him down before he passes out.” Ace ordered with a roll of his eyes before taking his chosen items into one of the changing rooms. Luffy pressed a kiss to Sanji’s lips before doing the same to Zoro. 

Zoro pulled Sanji onto a bench beside the entrance to the area and they waited for Ace and Luffy to finish.

For the most part, Ace and Luffy would give each other feedback from behind the curtain on how a piece looked on their bodies, but occasionally Luffy would walk out and ask Sanji’s opinion too.

Near the end Luffy came skipping out in a tiny red thong that left nothing to the imagination and what was an attempt to be a bra made of leather. However, the most it did was cover the middle of his nipples and Sanji had to press a hand to his nose as he felt a nosebleed coming on.

“That stays at home.” Zoro ordered, nostrils flaring as a protective rage filled him. Luffy grinned and nodded, walking over to them. He lifted his foot, placing it between Sanji’s spread knees before running a finger up his leg.

“I know, I just wanted to see what you two thought of it. Maybe with those knee high stockings you like?” Luffy asked, even as his coy grin remained on Sanji.

“Luffy-” He tried to say but then the blood began to spill over his hand. Zoro rolled his eyes and grabbed some Kleenexes from a box nearby and pressed them against Sanji’s nose.

“I think that means you should buy it.” Ace teased as he stepped out (thankfully dressed) from the curtain. He smacked Luffy on the ass to get him back to changing.

“Shoes today?” Zoro asked, passing Sanji another tissue to wipe the remains of blood off of his face with.

“Nah, I don’t want you to have to carry Sanji home.” Ace said with a laugh. Sanji glared, throwing his bloody tissue at the older male.

“Maybe Sabo should come next time and we can see how he handles it.” Sanji grumbled, slumping against Zoro’s side. Ace cackled as Zoro rolled his eyes.

“Oh man, he handled it worse than you did. He let me talk him into fucking in one of the stalls. We got kicked out, and if it weren’t for the Family, we probably would have been banned.” He said, wiping at his eyes.

“He’s not allowed to go on shopping trips anymore.” Luffy explained as he stepped out, dressed this time. Sanji let out a sigh of relief, and then stood up, offering to take some of the garments from his boyfriend.

“I see why Law insisted Zoro come along.” He said, and despite his exasperated tone, he had a small smile on his face as Luffy cuddled against his side.

“Thanks for coming with us, Sanji.” Luffy said as they watched Zoro and Ace pay for everything. He leaned down and kissed Luffy gently, pressing their foreheads together when they parted.

“Anything for you, snookums.”

* * *

“Law?” Ace asked from where he lay stretched out on the couch, Luffy cuddled on top of him, eyes glued to the television screen.

“Hm?” Law asked, not lifting his eyes from his tablet.

“What do you think Rosi has planned for Valentine’s Day?” Law froze.

“...why would he have anything planned?” He asked. Luffy and Ace shared a look before turning matching (evil) grins his way.

“Law, you’re stupid. Rosi is a total romantic. He definitely has something planned.” Ace said.

“Yeah! I’m pretty sure you’re the only person in the entire world that doesn’t do anything for Valentine’s Day. Even Zoro and I do stuff.” Luffy teased next. Law’s eyes widened as he realized they were probably right.

“Fuck.” He groaned.

“Well you have a couple days so decide fast.” Ace oh so helpfully pointed out. Law’s response was a pillow to his face.

* * *

After a lot of internal debate, Law woke up on Valentine’s Day with a gift ready to go for his boyfriend. Rosinante hadn’t made much mention of the holiday at all, so Law almost believed that he didn’t care about it either. Yet he had been entirely too happy about Law agreeing to stay over that night.

So with a sigh, Law went about his day the best he could. His overnight bag was tucked under his desk, and safely secured inside was Rosinante’s gift.

The entire staff of the Birdcage was in a fantastic mood, as they were every year. To try and avoid their happy chatter Law quickly locked himself away in his office. After reading and putting away the valentines the staff had left for him, he sat down at his desk to begin going over some of the more tedious things he had on his to-do list.

…just to find that they had all been taken care of. He frowned, walking over to Nami’s office. He was greeted by a satisfied smirk on her face.

“Why is everything done, you ask?” She said, offering him a note. He took it with a suspicious look on his face.

He was surprised to find Rosinante’s neat handwriting.

_Law,_

_I know how uncomfortable grand gestures of romance make you feel so I tried for something a little more subtle. I’ve balanced your schedules for the clubs and condensed the separate inventories that were submitted to you. Nami already has them too. I also purchased lunch for everyone today. I’ll see you tonight._

_All my love,_

_Rosinante_

Law’s eyes widened as he felt a surge of affection for his boyfriend.

“Lunch will be here at 1. Now go text him thank you.” She grinned. Law nodded, quickly turning around and locking himself back in his office to do as he was told.

* * *

“Ace, this is too much.” Sabo said as they entered their third used bookstore. Ace shrugged, pressing a tender kiss to Sabo’s cheek.

“Nah. Let me spoil you, Sabo. You deserve it. Besides, you are handling dinner tonight so I’m sure you’ll pay me back.” He pointed out. Sabo grinned as he thought of his plan for tonight.

“That’s very true.” He mused as they wandered over to the “rare originals” section.

One of Sabo’s favorite things in the world was original copies of books. Fearing that anything he might buy for him would be a duplicate, Ace had decided to just take him shopping around town instead. One of the lesser things Dressrosa was known for was its quality of original copies of books.

As Ace watched Sabo begin to ramble about the books he was coming across at this store, he just leaned against the shelf and watched him, a small smile on his face.

There was no greater feeling in the world than making your boyfriend happy.

* * *

Sanji grinned as Luffy jumped into his arms, giving him an enthusiastic kiss to the lips.

“Can we go next weekend?” He asked, looking down at the tickets sitting on the coffee table in the living room.

For Valentine’s Day this year, Sanji got Luffy a set of tickets to some amusement park he had been dying to go to. Within the park was an all you can eat meat buffet too, which had just enticed him even more.

“Yeah, of course. I’m off. Zoro?” He asked the swordsman as he pulled him into a kiss.

“Me too. How in the hell did you know what to get me?” Zoro asked. Sanji smiled, pressing their foreheads together.

“I know how to do some research, moss-head. I’m glad you liked it though. I hope the swords do too.” He said. Zoro kissed him again and Luffy pushed in between them a moment later.

For Zoro he had got him an authentic, straight from Wano, sword care kit. It wasn’t even something Zoro knew he wanted until he got it.

“What do you think of what we got you?” Luffy asked when they broke apart. Sanji sent a fond look towards the coffee table. 

Luffy got him a cook book on exotic cuisine, something he greatly appreciated. He had a few books on specific food genres, but nothing as broad as that one. It would give him a nice challenge from time to time. Zoro had bought him a year’s subscription to a gossip magazine he denied publicly supporting.

“I love them.” He admitted easily. Luffy grinned and before he could say anything else, the timer from the kitchen went off.

“Food!” Luffy shrieked happily, practically jumping from Sanji’s lap and running straight into the kitchen. Shaking his head, Sanji rose from the couch and followed him, trying to prevent their meal from being ruined before it was put on the table.

* * *

Law was relieved that Rosinante hadn’t decorated the apartment in something disgustingly cliché. It must have shown on his face because Rosinante laughed from where he was sitting on the couch.

“No worries, I tried to keep it tame.” He promised.

“Don’t say that, I’ll feel bad.” Law sighed, closing and locking the door behind him. Rosinante shook his head, patting the spot next to him. Law placed his overnight back onto the coffee table before sitting down next to him. He relaxed as Rosinante’s arm wrapped around his shoulder, pulling him in closer.

“Don’t be. I don’t care how we celebrate the day as long as we do it together. Now let’s eat. Then I’ll give you your last gift.” The older male said before rising from the couch.

“Thanks for today. It was…really great, actually.” Law offered his boyfriend a small smile as he sat down at the table. Rosinante set down their meals and then grinned at him.

“You’re very welcome. You always do so much for everyone else, Law. It was time someone did something for you.” He said. Law felt his cheeks heat from the sincerity in his eyes and he looked away.

How in the hell had he managed to land this thoughtful jerk?

* * *

“Are we allowed to be up here?” Ace asked as Sabo led him to the roof of Sabo’s apartment. Sabo sent him a grin that basically answered the question.

“Do you care?” He asked, pushing open the door.

“No…” Ace trailed off as he took in the sight before him. 

In the middle of the roof sat a blanket. Surrounding half of the blanket were tea light candles. On the blanket itself was a picture-perfect picnic basket.

“Sabo, this is amazing.” He said in awe. Sabo smiled, squeezing his hand and tugging him over.

“Come on, I don’t want the food getting cold.”

They spent a good two hours on the roof that night, just talking and watching the sky above them after they finished eating. When Sabo shivered as the temperature began to drop Ace rolled over onto his side and kissed him gently.

“Wanna go shower?” He asked. Sabo nodded and together they managed to get everything put away.

“Sabo?” Ace asked as his boyfriend stepped under the warm spray.

“Yes?” He said, a teasing grin on his face as he pressed himself against Ace. Ace grabbed his hips, stopping his seductive ploy.

“Are you doing okay? You’ve been...really insecure the last few days.” He said. Sabo took a step back, eyes dropping to the floor. Ace felt a little bad for killing the mood, but it needed to be said. “I just wanted to let you know I noticed and wanted to offer my help, if I can.” He continued. Sabo nodded, and when Ace pulled him back into his arms he went easily.

“I...it’s gonna sound stupid.” He whispered. Ace nuzzled the side of his face, waiting for him to continue. “I met with a makeup artist a few days ago about potential looks for my undercover mission next month. They made a comment of how my face would be perfect for this, if it wasn’t for my scar which will be obnoxious to cover.” Sabo swallowed as his disgust at himself came back all over again.

“What the fuck. Give me a name and I’ll go kick their ass.” Ace growled. Sabo shook his head, cuddling into Ace’s arms. “I’m serious, baby. Your face is perfect, with the scar.”

“I know, rationally, that’s not what they meant. But ever since then I...it’s just brought up some old wounds.” He admitted. Ace let out a thoughtful hum before kissing Sabo gently.

“Tell you what, I have a surprise for you. I was gonna wait until your birthday next month but what the hell. Tonight works for it too.” He said when they parted. “But I need us to be squeaky clean for it.” Sabo quirked a curious brow at those words but leaned out of the shower to grab the extra supplies without asking any of the questions he had.

* * *

“Man Sanji, I swear I never knew what good food tasted like before you came along.” Luffy let out an appreciative moan, rubbing his full abdomen. Sanji shook his head with a chuckle, leaning over to wipe a bit of sauce off of Luffy’s cheek.

“You’re sweet.” He murmured. Zoro stood up and gathered their empty dishes, placing them in the sink. He walked back over and rested his hands on Luffy’s shoulders.

“Tonight?” He asked in confirmation. Luffy nodded with a grin, sitting up straight as he took Sanji’s hand.

“You do the dishes and then come to bed, okay? I have something I want to show you.” He said, eyes sparkling with excitement. Sanji nodded, looking between the two of them. Zoro’s expression was void of all emotion, giving him no hint of what awaited him.

After cleaning the dishes, he turned off the various lights around the apartment and walked into the bedroom. Luffy and Zoro were both dressed and sitting on the bed, with a…treasure chest?

“What is it?” He asked. Zoro offered Sanji a hand and he slid into his lap easily.

“Well, you know how Zoro and I talk about all the weird sex we’ve had, right?” Luffy began.

“Kinky, but yes.” Sanji corrected as Zoro rolled his eyes at Luffy’s wording. Luffy waved him off and then opened the chest. Sanji’s eyes went wide as he took in all of the various toys that were in the box.

“Well, everything we’ve used is in here.” Luffy continued on.

“We haven’t used everything yet. Some of it Ace just gave Luffy last Christmas and we haven’t been having as much sex without you.” Zoro chimed in.

“Your brother gives you sex toys?” He asked, confused. If Pudding gave him something like this he wouldn’t be able to face her for like a week…

“Nah, he gives me gag gifts that happen to be sex toys. I don’t think he expected me to actually use them, but man is he in for a rude awakening if he ever finds.” Luffy laughed. Zoro shook his head, resting his chin on Sanji’s shoulder.

“I noticed how curious you were by some of the items in the shop when we went shopping the other day and it hit me that we haven’t shown you any of these things yet.” Zoro murmured into Sanji’s ear. Luffy reached over and took one of Sanji’s hands, offering him a sweet, reassuring smile.

“You’re our partner, Sanji. This chest is yours too, so anything you want in it, anything you want to try, let us know. And if you have questions, just ask.” He said. Sanji squeezed his hand and nodded.

“There are a few things I’ve heard about that have made me curious.” Sanji murmured as he shifted through dildos, restraints, and whips. When he found what he was looking for, he lifted it out of the box. Luffy’s eyes lit up as he took in his choice.

* * *

“Here you go, Lawsy.” Rosinante said, passing Law a red gift bag. Law passed him his as well, trying to stomp down on his nerves. Even if his gift sucked, Rosinante was too kind and would appreciate it anyway.

“Don’t open this yet.” He warned. Rosinante crossed his heart and Law rolled his eyes before turning to the gift in his hands.

The first thing he pulled out was a book that would hold his collection of memorable coins.

“They shouldn’t be kept in a box.” Rosinante explained when he looked up at him, eyes wide with surprise.

“Holy shit…why didn’t I think of this years ago.” He said as he pulled Rosinante into a quick kiss. His boyfriend laughed as they parted and Law sat the book to the side.

The next thing he pulled out nearly caused his heart to burst.

“A jar of hearts?” He murmured as he examined the small glass jar. It was full of red, paper hearts. Rosinante nodded, taking the jar from him and opening it.

“Take one.” He instructed. Law did and as he processed the words on the sheet of paper his throat became tight with emotions.

_Your courage._ Two little words on a tiny paper heart were enough to wreck him emotionally.

“Do all of them have this?” He whispered, blinking back tears. Rosinante nodded, cupping his face.

“Yes. Exactly 100 of them. 100 things that I love about you. Some of them are kind of stupid because I began to run out of things to come up with but-” Law kissed him quiet, his heart unable to handle any other romantic crap from him.

“It’s perfect.” Law said as they parted. Rosinante smiled softly at him, wiping at the tears in his eyes.

“I didn’t mean to make you cry, but I’m glad you like it. I was nervous about giving it to you, actually.” He admitted. Law shook his head, pulling the jar closer to him as if it was going to be taken back.

“It’s cheesy, yeah, but in a way I can live with. Rosinante, this…is something I can use every day.” He said, looking back down at the jar in his hands.

He had been privately thinking for a few months now that Rosinante’s love gave him the strength to get through some of his darkest days, as cliché as that was. And now he had a physical proof of that love he could look at when he was trying to remember that he had a guy that loved him.

“Good, that’s what I was hoping you for. Can I open this now?” He asked. Law nodded, and as his anxiety returned to him, Law held onto his jar for strength. Rosinante smiled as he noticed the subtle action. He turned his attention to his own gift and opened it up. A soft gasp escaped him as he picked up the small, heart-shaped silver locket.

“Law.” He breathed out. Law relaxed, cheeks turning pink as Rosinante began to gush as he opened the locket and noticed the picture of the two of them in there. “I love it.” He said, sending Law a warm smile.

“Happy Valentine’s day, Cora-san.” He said. Rosinante carefully put the locket back into his case and then moved Law’s jar to the coffee table before pulling him into a kiss.

“Let’s go to bed.” Law murmured against his lips as he felt the first licks of arousal in his abdomen. Rosinante nodded, and together they rose up off of the couch and headed for the bedroom.

* * *

Sabo shifted nervously on the mattress as he watched Ace dig around for something in the overnight bag he had brought with him. He had been tight lipped about what was going to happen between them and while Sabo knew it would end in orgasms, he was still anxious about the unknown.

“Ah ha.” Ace said as he lifted the bottle of lube triumphantly.

“Lube? I have some, Ace.” Sabo pointed out as Ace climbed into bed with him. His boyfriend nodded, squeezing his hand.

“I know, but I didn’t want us to run out. Do you remember that survey we filled out? About things we’d like to try in bed some time?” Ace asked. Sabo nodded, cheeks growing pink as he thought about some of the things he had put on there. They were certainly…extreme, to say the least. “Well, I did some research on one of them and I feel comfortable trying it with you now. Lay back for me, baby.” He said, pressing gently on Sabo’s bare chest.

“Can you tell me what it is?” Sabo asked. Ace simply winked at him before leaning down. Ace settled on top of him, and slid their mouths together. Sabo moaned as Ace’s teeth tugged on to his lower lip, and he eagerly opened his mouth for Ace. As his boyfriend kissed him, he felt himself grow hard. He was so lost in Ace’s mouth that he jumped in surprise when one of Ace’s lubed fingers brushed against his entrance. Usually there was more foreplay than this before getting to the main event.

“If you need me to stop at any time, Sabo, tell me. This is for you, my gorgeous guy.” He said with a wink and Sabo blushed at the compliment.

“Okay…I trust you, Ace.” He said. He watched as Ace began to kiss down his chest, growing more aroused every time he saw the hint of Ace’s tongue against his bare flesh. Ace’s finger at his entrance was teasing him, barely slipping in the tip of his finger before pulling back and stroking a slow circle around it and then repeating the cycle.

By the time Ace’s mouth slid down to his cock Sabo’s body was shaking with want. Ace opened his mouth and sucked on the tip hard enough to have Sabo’s eyes crossing and a loud moan ripping from him before he pulled away.

“Toss one of the pillows down here, baby.” Ace said as he spread his legs. When it landed next to him, Ace grasped the back of Sabo’s right leg and hooked it over his shoulder. He then slid the pillow under his lower back, which Sabo would appreciate come the morning. Ace kissed the inside of the knee closest to his face before beginning a trail down to Sabo’s cock.

“Mmmm.” Sabo moaned as he watched Ace latch on to his shaft. Ace locked their eyes together as he applied a generous amount of lube to his other hand. When he felt Ace’s finger begin to slide in to him, Sabo forced his body to relax.

Ace licked his way up Sabo’s shaft and then teased his leading head with the tip of his tongue before taking him into his mouth.

“Ace-” Sabo’s breath hitched at the heat that engulfed his cock and he slid a hand in to Ace’s hair. Ace rewarded him with a moan that sent vibrations through his throbbing dick.

Ace slid a second finger in to his entrance, giving him a few second to adjust before pulling his fingers out to the first knuckle and then pushing them back in. Sabo began to move his hips to match his thrusts, squeezing down on the fingers to try and suck them in even more. He gasped his boyfriend’s name when he began to spread the fingers inside of him apart, and maybe it had just been a while but it almost felt wider somehow.

“Good?” Ace pulled off of his cock with a wet pop to ask. Sabo nodded, meeting his eyes with a look he hoped conveyed just how good it was. Ace smirked and then sucked his cock back down.

As he felt Ace slide a thing finger inside of him, he couldn’t help but wonder where this was going. Not that he was complaining, he always though Ace had the world’s most talented mouth and he was very gifted below the waist, but he had brought up the survey. Just as he was about to voice his questions he felt Ace slide a fourth finger in to him.

“Ace?” He blurted out in surprise. He boyfriend pulled off of his erection, meeting his gaze.

“That okay, baby?” He asked. Sabo met his gaze, taking comfort in the concern he saw that.

“Yeah, it’s just different. Feels weird.” He admitted. Ace tutted at that and he shifted his fingers inside of Sabo until- “Ace!” He shouted as a jolt of pleasure went up his spin. Ace let out a dark chuckle as he began to assault his prostate with tiny little strokes.

“Better?” He asked innocently. Sabo nodded, tossing his head back against the bed as his hips helplessly thrusted down on to Ace’s fingers, wanting more.

“Y-yeah.” He managed to force out. “Ace, if you keep it up I’m going to come.” He warned as he felt his balls tighten. Ace simply shrugged and sucked him down again, this time all the way down to his tip. His free hand fondled his balls and the thumb on the hand in his ass began to rub against the skin behind his balls. He came with a scream of Ace’s name, shooting down his throat. Ace worked him through his orgasm, sucking out every last drop. He pulled off of Sabo’s cock, smirking up at him.

“Baby?” He called softly. Sabo lazily lifted his head to look at him. Once they eyes met, Ace winked and wiggled the fingers in his ass. Sabo’s eyes widened in surprise.

“All four of them?” He asked. Ace nodded, expression growing soft.

“And soon my whole damned hand.” He announced. Sabo sucked his lower lip in his mouth as he felt his dick begin to harden again at just the thought.

“I love you so damned much.” Sabo murmured. In response Ace leaned up and pressed a tender kiss to his quivering stomach.

“I love you too, baby. I wish you could see what I can.” He said, looking down at his hand, half in Sabo’s ass already. “Do you have any idea how many times I came just trying to plan this out for you? Just picturing this, your eager hole, swallowing my hand, squeezing around my wrist. Fuck, Bo. You’re so sexy.” Ace swore, burying his face in Sabo’s pubic hair as he shook just picturing it. He moaned as the heady scent of his boyfriend filled his nostrils and he lapped at his half-hard cock.

“Ace-” Sabo managed to say, clenching down on Ace’s fingers. “Please.” He begged. Ace nodded, pulling himself together. He pulled off of Sabo’s body and with his free hand he reached for the lube again. He poured a large amount in to his palm and swirled his thumb in the pool. With his other hand he dropped the bottle and began to thoroughly coat the rest of his hand, all the way down to his wrist.

He pulled his fingers out a little and teasingly pressed his thumb against Sabo’s entrance. Sabo practically mewled in to the sheets as the tip of his thumb slid in too.

“Faster, Ace, please.” He begged. Ace shook his head, shoulder shaking as he kept this, process slow.

“Not this time, baby. I don’t want to hurt you.” He said. When Sabo started to shift against the sheets Ace reached out with his free hand and pressed down on his hips hard enough to keep him still. Sabo swore in frustration, legs shaking against Ace’s body. When his thumb finally pushed past the ring of muscles he let out a sigh of relief.

“Almost there. Don’t move, Sabo.” He warned before letting go of his hip. Ace reached for the lube again, covering the rest of his hand before holding down Sabo’s hips and pushing in.

“Ace!” Sabo was a wreck. He felt as if Ace was splitting him open at the seams. His entire hand was almost too much for him to handle, but at the same time it wasn’t enough. His cock was so hard and neglected that it was weeping almost as much as he was. He let out a frustrated sob as he felt Ace hold him down again and he squeezed the sheets tightly.

“You’re doing great, Sabo. Almost in.” Ace panted between his legs. As he began to get to the widest part of his hand, the stretch was so perfect that Sabo swore he was going to come right there.

And then he felt his ass close around Ace’s wrist and he screamed again.

“I’m in, I’m in.” Ace soothed as Sabo began to thrash on the bed, body overwhelmed by the sensations. Ace’s free hand lifted from his hip and flattened on his stomach, stroking gently with the tips of his fingers. “Fuck, Sabo this is the hottest thing I’ve ever done in bed.” He admitted, fingers twitching inside of Sabo’s searing heat.

“Ace, please, move.” Sabo sobbed, hips jerking helplessly against him. Ace nodded, and he pulled out until he sat the base of his thumb and then he pushed back in. Sabo screamed again, ass eagerly sucking his hand back in. Ace’s neglected cock ached at the feeling, wanting to be in that heat it was so familiar with.

After a few thrusts Ace pulled his hand out completely and Sabo whined at the loss.

“Best part’s coming, baby.” Ace promised, curling his hand in to a fist. He grabbed the almost empty tube of lube and coated his hand a final time before slowly pushing back in to Sabo.

“Is that-Ace, oh god, that’s so good!” Sabo moaned as he felt Ace’s fist enter his body.

“Hell yes it is.” Ace growled, shuddering when he finally was fully seated inside of Sabo. His boyfriend keened, ass practically fluttering with excitement around his fist. Ace leaned down and sucked his tip back in to his mouth and finally took his own cock in hand. The first touch sent his fist jerking a little more in to Sabo and his boyfriend moaned his approval.

Ace closed his eyes, focusing on carefully pumping his fist inside of Sabo. Instead of pulling out he would turn it, which had Sabo’s hips trying to follow the movement. Ace’s own strokes on his cock were almost brutally fast but he didn’t care. Sabo was so fucking sexy and his body had swallowed Ace’s entire fist whole and he tasted so damned good. As he felt Sabo’s precome splash on his tongue he remembered the cock in his mouth and began to suck him back in to his throat.

Sabo lost it at that. Between the feeling of Ace’s fist shifting inside of him and his tongue and throat on his cock, his orgasm came on so quickly he couldn’t even warn Ace. His boyfriend let out a choked moan as he spilled down his throat. Ace swallowed all that he got and then pulled off of his cock.

“Bo, can I fuck you?” He asked, voice hoarse. Sabo let out a lazy nod, wincing as Ace carefully removed his fist from his ass. He then shifted forward and practically fell in to Sabo, fucking in to the heat he had just been inside. It didn’t take him long at all to finally come too. He forced himself to pull out of Sabo before putting his leg on the bed and settling on top of him. Sabo looked up at him with a tender smile.

“Ace?” He whispered, voice wrecked too. Ace kissed his nose and Sabo huffed tired laugh. “That was awesome. Better than I imagined.” Ace chuckled, kissing his lips next.

“Right there with you, babe. Let me get the feeling back in my…well, everything and then I’ll get us wiped down. You feeling okay?” He asked. Sabo nodded, draping his arms around Ace’s waist.

“Kinda floaty, but yeah. No pain or anything.” He promised. Ace kissed him again before lowering himself onto Sabo’s chest with a yawn. Sabo’s hands rose up and settled on Ace’s back, one of them idly drawing patterns. “You made me feel sexy, Ace. Thank you.” He finally said. Ace looked up at him, offering a tender smile.

“You are sexy, baby. And I’ll show you as many times as you need it. Fuck anyone who makes you feel otherwise, including your brain.” He said. Sabo laughed, nuzzling the top of his head.

“Happy valentine’s day.” He murmured, heart practically soaring with love for his boyfriend. Ace leaned up and pressed their lips together before crawling off of the bed to get things to wipe them down.

As he watched him go, Sabo smiled. He was the luckiest guy in the world.

* * *

“Ooh, a sounding wand, hm?” Luffy asked with a grin as he took the metal rod from Sanji’s hands.

“Yeah. I find it as scary as I do arousing.” He admitted. Zoro squeezed him gently around his waist, pressing a kiss right below his ear.

“Do you want to try it?” He asked. Sanji nodded, tucking a strand of blond hair behind his ear.

“Is that okay?” He asked. Luffy nodded, closing the chest with a decisive snap.

“Absolutely!” He chirped, setting the chest at the side of the bed before tugging Sanji out of Zoro’s arms and into his own. They fell back against the mattress with shared laughter which was cut off as Luffy slid his tongue into Sanji’s mouth.

“Luffy.” He moaned, sliding his hand down between them to rub at his boyfriend through his pants. Zoro joined them a minute later, pushing in to their kiss with a demanding tongue that had Luffy gasping.

“Come on, strip.” He said as he pulled back.

“Sir yes sir.” Luffy teased, moaning when Zoro smacked his ass for his sass. Sanji shook his head at their antics and sat up, causing Luffy to tumble back against the sheets.

Once their clothing had been tossed aside Zoro pulled Sanji in to his lap, eyes closing as Sanji’s warm ass rubbed against his half erect dick.

“Luffy, same rules as always.” Zoro ordered. Their younger boyfriend nodded, laying down between Zoro and Sanji’s legs. “Sanji, whenever we start to do kinky stuff we have two rules we follow at all times. One, if either of us becomes uncomfortable for any reason, we follow the color system. Are you familiar with it?” He asked. Sanji nodded.

“Red stop, yellow slow down, green go?” Zoro nodded.

“Rule number 2 is that we talk about and agree on a plan. So for this one, we all know that you’re getting sounded. But in an effort not to hurt you, we won’t fuck you. Instead I’ll take Luffy as we tease your cock.” He explained. Sanji blushed as Luffy agreed enthusiastically.

“Why talk about it?” Sanji asked out of curiosity. The first rule he got but the second one was a little weird.

“We're not experts in things like this, so if one of us wants to try out something new, we talk about it. I don’t mind giving up control to Zoro, or you, but I’d like a say in what we’d do beforehand.” Luffy explained, expression growing oddly serious. Zoro nodded, reaching for his hand.

“Yeah, and I’m a simple man. I like orgasms. My dick being touched. Anything else is up for debate and I can readily admit I’m not always the most imaginative in bed.” Zoro added. Sanji smiled at that and he kissed his cheek.

“I haven’t had any complaints but that’s sweet of you to be mindful of your limits.” He murmured.

“So can we have sex now?” Luffy asked, wiggling impatiently from between their legs. Zoro snorted as Sanji nodded, reaching for Luffy.

“Will it hurt?” He asked as Luffy climbed in to his arms. Luffy shrugged, pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

“Kinda burns? But the good, stretchy kind of burn.” He explained as he pulled back and crawled over to the bedside table, grabbing their lube. Zoro took Sanji’s dick in his hand, pumping him a few times to get him closer to full hardness. Sanji moaned at the friction from Zoro’s hand on his sensitive skin and he pressed his forehead against his throat. 

He watched with rapt attention when Luffy poured from lube in to his hand and then closed his palm.

“Gotta warm it.” He explained with a smile when he saw Sanji watching. The blond nodded, feeling oddly touched for his consideration. Once he was satisfied that it wouldn’t be as cold, Luffy took Sanji’s erection from Zoro with the hand that wasn’t covered in lube. He grasped it right below the base of his head and Sanji’s breath hitched when he squeezed just enough to part his tip. Luffy lifted his hand palm over the opening and began to dribble the lube into his cock.

“Fuck, that’s a strange sensation.” Sanji gasped, hips jerking a bit as he felt the lube literally trickle in to him. Luffy nodded, pushing some of the lube that had fallen on the head towards his slit which caused him to moan.

Zoro took his mouth as Luffy reached for what must have been the sounding wand next. Sanji appreciated the distraction, eagerly rubbing his tongue against Zoro’s. He tensed a little when Luffy pressed the metal rod against his head.

“Color?” Zoro asked against his mouth.

“Yellow.” He admitted after a moment of quiet evaluation. Luffy pulled the rod away and began to pump his erection as Zoro kissed him again. He gasped into Zoro’s mouth as Luffy pressed the cool rod against his heated dick.

“Color?” Luffy asked next, pressing a kiss to Sanji’s shoulder. Sanji turned his head and kissed him next, eagerly entering Luffy’s mouth.

“Green.” He said without hesitation. Luffy hummed in to his kiss as he began to jerk his cock again. Eventually the coolness of the rod faded away and Sanji almost forgot it was even there. Luffy broke their kiss and pulled back, returning his attention to Sanji’s dick.

Sanji watched as Luffy pressed the end of the rod against his head. When he didn’t hesitate Luffy teasingly circled it around his head, spiraling in to his slit. Sanji moaned at the gentle scrape of the metal against his sensitive head and Zoro began to press wet kisses down his neck. 

As the rod began to enter his body Sanji arched forward with a gasp. Just like Luffy had described, it wasn’t a painful sensation. It just felt like his dick was being stretched from the inside and it almost felt…wrong. But that feeling also was incredibly arousing and he had to swallow against the saliva that pooled in his mouth, his oral fixation demanding he suck on something.

“Zoro, touch him for me please.” Luffy requested. Suddenly two of Zoro’s fingers were in his mouth, rubbing against his tongue. Sanji moaned at the pressure, eyes rolling a bit as he sucked on his boyfriend’s fingers. He felt Zoro’s cock twitch against his ass.

“Now, Luffy.” Zoro ordered and suddenly Luffy let go of the rod and it slid the final stretch in to his dick.

“Ah-!” Sanji tried to scream against Zoro’s fingers. The rod had managed to slam right against his prostate and it felt like the metal was rubbing against it.

“Color?” Luffy asked and Zoro’s fingers slid from his mouth.

“Fucking green as Zoro’s hair.” He moaned, hips twisting helplessly in Zoro’s laps as he tried to buck up against the rod.

“I’m going to move you, Sanji. Do not roll over or sit up without one of us. Its okay to prop yourself up on your elbows but that’s about it. I don’t want you to get hurt.” Zoro ordered. Sanji nodded, forcing himself to break out of his lust filled haze to pay attention.

Sanji was laid down next to Zoro. Luffy kept his dick steady through the transition, praising him whenever he’s let out a cry against the pleasure of the rod moving within him.

“Luffy, ass up and over here. You can play with him.” Zoro ordered next. Luffy nodded, eagerly turning so Zoro could pull his ass closer.

“Sanji, I’m going to start showing you some of the things I’ve enjoyed, okay?” Luffy asked, even as his breath hitched as Zoro slid in his first finger. Sanji nodded, propping himself up.

“Luffy!” He moaned breathlessly as Luffy reached out and teasingly twisted the metal bed at the top of the sounding rod. It twisted inside of him, the movement setting every nerve ending in his dick on fire. Luffy nodded, a please smirk on his lips. He then lifted the rod up about half an inch before letting it fall. “Fuck!” Sanji swore, tossing his head back.

“Ah!” Luffy’s gasp over his dick had Sanji forcing his eyes open. He watched as Zoro began to pump three of his fingers in to Luffy’s hole, and from the way Luffy was moaning, he was probably nailing his prostate too. Suddenly Luffy’s mouth closed around the head of Sanji’s cock and his tongue began to tease the metal ball.

“Luffy!” Sanji shouted as he collapsed on his back again, unable to handle his own weight.

“Sanji, Zoro!” Luffy panted as he was pulled off of Sanji’s cock. From the loud moan he let out, Sanji guessed that Zoro had slid in to him.

“Here, I’ll help.” Zoro’s gruff voice said and Sanji forced himself to open his eyes again. Luffy was riding Zoro’s dick, mouth open as he chanted their names and praises. Zoro’s reached down and grasped Sanji’s dick too, his hand cover Luffy’s. Together they began to tease him. Zoro would lift the rod and Luffy would twist it and then it would drop down, causing Sanji to become so lost in his own pleasure he barely even notice he had come the first time.

“One more?” He heard Zoro ask from somewhere nearby. Luffy must have agreed began they continued tease the sounding wand. When he felt his balls tighten a second time he tried to cry out a warning. They must have got what he was aiming for because suddenly the wand was out of his dick. He let out a wounded cry at the lost but it quickly turned in to a scream when Zoro forced Luffy’s eager mouth on to his dick. AS Luffy assaulted his sensitive slit with his tongue, Sanji came again.

He vaguely heard his boyfriends finish too and then suddenly Luffy’s mouth was on his, lips and tongue oddly tender. When he managed to come back to himself he noticed that he was pressed against Zoro’s chest, with Luffy in his arms.

“Welcome back, Sanji.” He teased. Sanji grinned, reaching for Luffy’s hand. Their fingers twined together and he pulled them to his mouth, dragging kisses over Luffy’s knuckles.

“That was amazing.” He admitted easily.

“You were fucking hot, cook.” Zoro agreed as Luffy nodded. Sanji blushed, burying his face in his pillow. Luffy scooted even closer, joining him.

“Happy valentine’s day, you guys.” He said. Sanji nodded with a yawn as Zoro shifted behind him, pulling the comforter over them. Cocooned in their warmth, Sanji began to drift off to sleep.

* * *

“Cora-san?” Law managed to ask breathlessly as his boyfriend’s hand stroked his cock.

“Hm?” Rosinante responded, pressing a suckling kiss against his shoulder.

“I…can we have sex? I want to get closer.” He asked. Rosinante paused, pulling back from him which was the exact opposite of what he wanted. He must have let out a whine because Rosinante shot him an amused smile before growing serious.

“Love, is that what you want?” He asked. Law nodded, looking down at the sheets.

“Yeah…it’s actually something I’ve been thinking about for a couple of weeks. But…” He trailed off, unsure how to word his next part.

Thankfully he had the world’s best boyfriend because Rosinante cupped his face and brought his gaze back up to his.

“You can take me, Law. I’ve been thinking about it too.” He admitted easily. Law felt a part of him relax and he leaned forward, resting his forehead against Rosinante’s bare shoulder.

“I’m sorry it can’t be the other way.” He murmured softly. Rosinante pulled him in to his arms, shaking his head.

“Making love doesn’t have a linear path, Law.” Law turned pink at the phrase. “It’s whatever we decide. And this is what we’ve decided.” He said firmly. Law leaned up and kissed Rosinante, the two easily falling back against the mattress.

“I love you, Cora-san.” He said when they parted. Rosinante spread his legs, allowing Law to slide between them.

“Love you too, Law.” The older of the two said, passing Law the lube they had used earlier. Law kissed down his chest, sucking a mark over his heart before taking a nipple between his teeth.

“Ah-” Rosinante gasped. Law sucked it in to his mouth, lavishing it with his tongue before pulling back and blowing on it. The nipple grew erect beneath his ministrations, and when he quickly traveled over to the other to give it the same treatment.

He trailed his kisses down south, and when he reached Rosinante’s cock, he rubbed it against his cheek, eyes closing as he felt his precome smear over his heated skin.

“Oh, that’s-” Rosinante’s voice had Law’s eyes snapping open and he pointedly rubbed the precome into his skin, wanting to be claimed by his boyfriend as much as he could handle.

Law popped the cap off of the lube and coated his fingers of one hand. With the other he pushed Rosinante’s leg up towards his chest, revealing his puckered, pink hole. He trailed his eyes from the hole to his boyfriend’s balls and cock all the way up to his love-bite covered chest and finally landing on his flushed face. As he took in the image of this man that was completely his, Law felt as if he suddenly couldn’t breathe from all of the emotions that were crashing down on him.

“You’re beautiful, Cora-san.” He managed to say. Rosinante’s cheeks grew darker at the praise and he grinned.

“Thanks, Lawsy.” Law shook his head at the nickname, even as he grinned, and he ran the tip of his finger over his entrance. “Mmm.” Rosinante moaned at the sensation, pushing down at Law’s finger for more.

Law gently pushed in the first finger, marveling at the way Rosinante seemed to practically suck him in. His boyfriend gasped as he managed to get in all the way. Law shifted his finger, tracing against the interesting feeling of Rosinante’s inner walls as he got a feel for just how much give the muscles had to them.

“Law, don’t tease.” Rosinante whined. Law smirked, shaking his head.

“Now Cora-san, is that anyway to ask for something?” He teased. His boyfriend pouted at him as he pulled out his finger.

“Please don’t tease, Law. I need you.” Rosinante tried again. Law felt heat pool low in his gut at those words and he pressed a kiss to Rosinante’s hip as he pressed in two fingers this time. “Ah, thank you.” Rosinante said with a content hum, clenching around him. Law spread his fingers apart, testing how much give he had now with two. Satisfied he tentatively pulled his fingers out to the first knuckle and thrust them back in. Rosinante gasped, body jolting against Law’s hand so he must be doing something right.

He kept up that pace for a few moments until Rosinante’s hips were rolling against his fingers. When he spread apart his fingers the next time, he slid in his third finger. Rosinante moaned at the feeling of being stretched and it gave Law and idea. He curled his fingers, trying to mentally calculate where-

“Ah, Law!” Rosinante gasped, practically arching off of the bed as he managed to find his prostate. Law smirked, starting a relentless assault on it.

“You look great screaming my name, Cora-san.” Law murmured lowly as he watched his boyfriend tremble and squirm beneath him, helps twisting helplessly.

“Please, Law, I’m not going to last. Need you.” Rosinante gasped. Law nodded, quickly pulling his fingers out. He grabbed the lube again and coated his neglected cock, hissing as the cool liquid covered his heated dick. Eager to be rid of the sensation he took himself in hand and lined himself up with Rosinante’s hole. Slowly he began to slide in.

Law watched Rosinante’s face with rapt attention as he took in his cock. It went from desperation to pure bliss as he was filled and fuck Law couldn’t wait for the day that could be him.

“Let me know when you’re ready for me to move.” Law said, stroking Rosinante’s leaking cock as he gave him a minute to adjust to his girth. Finally Rosinante looked up at him, rolling his hips a little.

“Love me, Law?” He asked softly, so sweetly that Law thought his heart was going to burst and he had to force himself not to ram in to Rosinante.

“Always, Cora-san.” He said, stealing one of his boyfriend’s favorite lines as he pulled out. Rosinante began to huff a laugh at that but it turned in to a moan as Law slid back in to him.

As Law thrust in to Rosinante, his boyfriend gasping or moaning with each movement, he quickly became lost in the feeling of Rosinante’s velvet heat wrapped around his cock. It was much hotter than he had predicted, which in his opinion was a good thing, and to be able to see Rosinante’s face lost in pleasure was a sight he would never get tired of.

As he felt his own orgasm begin to build he began to tease the head of Rosinante’s cock.

“Law, close-” Rosinante warned.

“Me too.” He admitted readily. And with two thrust he came in to Rosinante, filling him, claiming him with his come. Rosinante spilled over his hand a moment later, a loud moan marking his orgasm.

Law milked him through it before carefully pulling out. He dropped down on top of him, pressing their lips together. As they tongues met languidly, Law felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders.

“You okay?” Rosinante asked when he pulled back.

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” Law asked, even as he nodded. Rosinante laughed, tilting his head to the side as he looked up at his boyfriend.

“Maybe so. I feel fine, Law. You were amazing.” He promised. Law smirked, leaning down to kiss him again.

“Flattery will get you everywhere, Cora-san.” He teased against his lips. Rosinante laughed into it, even as he rolled over and pinned Law to the bed.

“Shower with me?” He asked. Law nodded and together they rolled off of the bed.

Later that night as Law began to try to fall asleep, he traced over the hickey he had left over Rosinante’s heart and thought over what a huge step forward he had finally taken.

Sex had been a terrifying obstacle for him. When Doflamingo fucked him, it wasn’t gentle and sometimes he didn’t even bother to prep him. He had been scared that he might accidentally hurt his boyfriend when they tried, but that hadn’t happened.

They had had sex and were still together by the end of it.

He wasn’t sure that they would keeping having sex, just like every step they had taken together so far in Law’s road to overcoming his touch aversion, but even this step forward was better than he was almost a year ago.

Rosinante’ murmured in his sleep, pulling Law closer. Taking the hint, Law paused his musings and forced himself to try and sleep.

* * *

Two days later saw Sabo and Rosinante in another meeting with their teams.

“So everything is good to go?” Sengoku confirmed as he read over Sabo’s report. Sabo nodded, grinning widely.

“Yes. CP9 is in agreement that it’s best to have our final confrontation in their headquarters. Rob Lucci even had some suggestions on how to lead Doflamingo to that location.” He said with excitement. Rosinante let out a sigh of relief, looking up at the ceiling.

“I can hardly believe it. After all this time, we finally have an end in sight.” He murmured. Sabo reached over and squeezed his hand, causing Rosinante to look over at him. The look they shared was filled with a similar thought.

Soon their boyfriends would be free from their hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we get some good news, the last bit of kinky sex I wrote for this fic, and we start down the path of the last few chapters of the fic T-T


	18. Year 3 - March

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sabo and Sanji's birthdays, Ace and Sabo's anniversary, and some more good news for their Family~

Spring in Dressrosa was a different experience from spring in Water 7, Iceburg had discovered.

Where Water 7 was full of heavy rains and cold winds, Dressrosa was full of dry heat and the occasional bout of terrible humidity.

Thankfully today was a mild spring day. As Iceburg watched as his son played with his niece and nephew in their backyard, a feeling of peace settling over him. 

Dressrosa isn’t where he had imagined raising his family, but it had worked out well for them. The children were happy, Robin could finally sleep at night without worrying about Baroque Works coming for her, at least as their main target, and he had a thriving business he could call his own.

Did he miss Water 7? Absolutely, with every breath he took. But Water 7 wasn’t meant to last, and there wasn’t a point in getting hung up on it.

Today he took the afternoon off to give Franky and Robin an extended date night. The weather gods smiled upon him, and it put him in such a great mood that he made some homemade lemonade, and had even agreed to let the children play with their water guns.

From the happy shrieks coming from all three of them, it had been a good decision.

He was about to take a final sip from his glass when suddenly his husband’s arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him from his musings. Iceburg smiled a little as the warmth from Paulie’s chest seeped into his back. He had finished early.

“Something up?” Paulie asked. Iceburg shook his head, twining their fingers together.

“No. Just watching the little ones.” He said, nodding towards the group. Paulie made a noise of acknowledgement before burying his face in his shoulder. Iceburg held back a chuckle as he felt the stress of the day leave his husband. “Want a glass of lemonade?” He offered. Paulie yawned against his shoulder before nodding. “Then sit down and relax. I need a refill anyway.”

“I could-" Paulie tried to protest as Iceburg pulled away. He rolled his eyes, pressing a chaste kiss to his husband’s lips before pushing him towards their wicker couch.

“Sit.” He ordered, smirking as Paulie’s cheeks turned scarlet. Shaking his head, he wandered inside.

He was just putting the pitcher of lemonade back in the refrigerator when their phone rang. Hoping it wasn’t something terrible, he answered it. After confirming his identity, he continued listening before his eyes widened in surprise. Hastily thanking the other end, he hung up and ran out back.

“Babe?” Paulie asked in alarm from where he was reading over the comics section of the newspaper. Iceburg planted himself in his lap before pulling him into a searing kiss. With tears shining in his eyes, he pressed their foreheads together.

“So that was the agency.”

* * *

Fucking his boyfriend into a wall had not been on Sanji’s 24th birthday agenda, but he certainly couldn’t complain.

“A-ah!” Luffy cried out, hands scrambling for purchase against the wall as Sanji rammed in to him.

“Fuck, Luffy, this angle-” Sanji panted, hips pistoning forward.

“I know!” Luffy moaned, gasping when Sanji lifted his hips up a little higher so his feet were dangling off of the floor.

Sanji paused when he heard the bedroom door shut. He and Luffy looked over, Sanji smirking and Luffy beaming as they noticed Zoro standing in the doorway.

“What a view.” Zoro smirked as he stepped forward, closing the door behind him.

“So slow, moss-head.” Sanji teased, ramming back in to Luffy as his and Zoro’s gazes locked.

“Yes!” Luffy gasped as he managed to hit his prostate.

“I’m going to be nice because it’s your birthday.” Zoro said with a roll of his eyes, capturing Sanji’s face in his hands.

“What if I don’t want you to be nice?” Sanji asked, eyes dark with arousal. Zoro’s eyes narrowed and he took Sanji’s mouth, laying claim with teeth and tongue. Sanji moaned, hips slowing down in Luffy. Zoro pulled back looking over at Luffy who was flush against the wall.

“You’re making a mess.” He said, reaching out to run a finger through the saliva covering the wall. Luffy sucked his finger in to his mouth, moaning around it.

“Get naked.” Sanji ordered, tugging at Zoro’s belt. Zoro slapped his hands away and began to strip.

“Sanji!” Luffy whined when he pulled out suddenly.

“That’s not how you ask for things, Luffy.” Sanji teased, turning Luffy around to face him. Luffy pouted, leaning up to wrap his arms around Sanji’s neck.

“Please Sanji? Please fuck me?” Luffy asked, sucking sweetly on his bottom lip. Sanji gasped his ass in his hands, lifting him off the ground again.

“Fuck.” Zoro swore and Luffy screamed in pleasure as Sanji slid back in to him. Luffy eagerly wound his legs around Sanji’s waist, happily bouncing on his cock.

“Sure about this?” Sanji asked against Luffy’s panting mouth. Luffy nodded, tilting his head back to meet Zoro’s eyes. They darkened with lust when he noticed Zoro jerking himself with a lube covered hand. He reached back with one hand for him and Zoro came without question.

“This was my first fantasy about us.” Luffy admitted with a content hum as Zoro’s chest pressed against his bare back.

Zoro took Luffy’s mouth as he slid his first finger in to his entrance. Sanji moaned as Zoro’s finger brushed against his cock, the feeling so foreign yet familiar that it had his toes curling with anticipation.

“Zoro!” Luffy gasped, clenching down on his finger. Zoro slid in his second, pumping them in a rhythm opposite of Sanji’s thrusts. “Mmm.” Luffy moaned as Zoro took his mouth next.

“There is nothing like watching you two make out.” Sanji murmured before leaning over Luffy’s body to join them, his tongue licking at their joined mouths.

“Ah!” Luffy gasped as Zoro slid in a third finger. When Sanji felt his fingers pause, he stilled his hips too.

“You got his hips?” Zoro asked Sanji. The blond nodded. Zoro pressed a quick kiss to Luffy’s lips before reaching down and taking the back of his knees, hooking his arms under them and pulling them back enough to fully expose his hole.

“What a sexy sight.” Sanji breathed as he saw his erect dick sitting in Luffy’s swollen hole.

“Luffy, take this leg for a second.” Zoro ordered. Luffy quickly grasped it, his grip on Sanji’s neck with the other hand even tighter than before to keep his balance. Zoro grasped his dick with his now free hand and slowly began to push it in to Luffy’s entrance.

“Ngh-” Luffy gasped, eyes screwing shut in pain.

“Relax, Luffy.” Zoro murmured in his ear, moving his hand up towards Luffy’s entrance. He coaxed the tight ring of muscles open a little more with the pad of his finger, allowing him to pop his head inside.

“Soon we’ll all be together inside of you.” Sanji said next, pressing a tender kiss to Luffy’s chest. Luffy nodded, his grip on the back of Sanji’s neck almost painful.

“There we go.” Zoro growled as he managed to slide in next to Sanji’s cock.

“Ah!” Luffy screamed, tossing his head back on Zoro’s shoulder as his body adjusted to the girth of his boyfriends’ cocks.

“Oh Luffy, you’re so beautiful, so strong.” Sanji purred, licking in to his mouth. Luffy’s tongue eagerly met his, hoping for a distraction.

“Still painful, babe?” Zoro asked, his hand stroking Luffy’s cock to try and distract him. Luffy shook his head, lolling it to the side to meet Zoro’s concerned gaze.

“No. Zoro, I’m so full.” He said in awe. Zoro’s eyes grew dark and he moved his hand to take Luffy’s leg back. Luffy let out a quiet sound of relief as he was able to just hand between his two boyfriends.

“Can we move?” Sanji asked, kissing up Luffy’s neck. Luffy nodded, sucking his bottom lip in to his mouth as Zoro began to pull out. Sanji moaned as his dick was pulled out too. When Zoro pushed back in it pushed Sanji back in to Luffy’s enticing heat and his toes curled in pleasure.

“Everyone good?” Zoro asked again. Sanji pulled off of Luffy’s mouth and nodded as Luffy wiggled impatiently in their arms.

“Zoro.” He whined, frustrated by the slow pace. Zoro rolled his eyes and pulled out and then slammed back in to him. Sanji and Luffy moaned together, their grips on one another becoming tight as Zoro took control, setting them on a fast pace.

“Ah!” Luffy panted and gasped helplessly at the feeling of two cocks sliding inside of him. Hell, if he closed his eyes he could even picture them pressed together like that. With a moan he reached down and began to stroke himself.

“Luffy, when you do that-” Sanji cut himself off with a gasp as Luffy began to clench down on them too. Zoro swore, biting in to Luffy’s shoulder as his walls managed to create the perfect amount of tight heat for him.

It wasn’t the most graceful sex any of them had ever had, or even had together, but as Sanji came, pushing Luffy and then Zoro over the edge, he couldn’t deny that it was definitely the most intimate.

“Mmm.” Sanji moaned as Zoro took his lips, kissing him tenderly. Luffy was mewling into the crook of Zoro’s neck, body limp in his arms.

“I’m going to pull out first, okay?” Zoro asked when they parted. Sanji nodded. Zoro transferred Luffy into his arms instead, and Sanji swayed a little from the added weight. Once he was steady Zoro carefully removed his dick from Luffy, come splattering onto their carpet once he was free. He took a moment to look over Luffy’s hole, a part of him relieved that he didn’t appear to be torn.

He pulled Sanji out next, both of his boyfriends letting out a whine of disappointment that had him chuckling. Shaking his head he took Luffy from Sanji, cradling him close.

“Come here.” He said to Sanji, shifting the majority of Luffy’s weight to one arm so he could wrap an arm around Sanji and tug him in close.

“Warm.” Luffy yawned, snuggling into their embrace.

“Let’s go shower, babes.” Zoro said. Sanji turned pink at the pet name addressed to him and he nodded, nuzzling into Zoro’s neck.

“Love you guys.” He said. Zoro kissed the top of his head as Luffy mumbled a “Me too.” 

“Happy birthday, Sanji.” Luffy yawned as they stepped into the shower.

* * *

Law signed another form from his seemingly never ending pile of paperwork before passing it to Rosinante.

“I’m jealous that your boyfriend will do things like this for you, Law.” Robin mused from where she sat with her own pile of paperwork.

“I completely disagree, Robin. I wouldn’t want our husbands touching any of our paperwork. It would end up as fire kindling.” Iceburg said.

“That’s why I don’t let any of my idiots do this.” Law spoke up. Rosinante let out a soft laugh as he stacked everything together.

“Law! Food money!” Luffy called as he ran into the room, Zoro trailing behind him. Law rolled his eyes and took out one of his credit cards, passing it to Luffy.

“Let Sanji order it.” He said sternly. The blond peaked his head in the door and gave Law a wide grin.

“Wonderful, I was going to ask you if that would be okay.” He said. Luffy pouted as he wandered over and gave Sanji the card.

“Meat?” He asked. Sanji wrapped his arms around his waist and whispered something in his ear that had Luffy beaming and kissing him.

Law, Robin, and Iceburg finished their paperwork by the time food arrived. They wandered out back to join the others.

Chimney and Sabo sat on one side of a table as Ace and Paulie sat on the other, playing go fish. In the yard Franky, Zoro and Luffy chased Tyranno and Gonbe around.

Soon Sanji appeared with the food and Robin helped him distribute it to everyone as Paulie herded the group in the yard to the table. It didn’t take too long at all before everyone was digging in.

“Iceburg, have you heard back from the agency yet?” Sabo asked as he smacked Luffy’s grabby hands away from some meat he still had left on his place. Iceburg smiled and met his husband’s gaze.

“Actually, yes. We are going to be getting a baby in mid to late April. We don’t know the gender yet but that’s okay.” He announced. As Franky and the children broke in to excited chatter with Luffy, Law watched Iceburg and Paulie share a tender look that he himself had recently begun to understand. As if he could hear his thoughts, Rosinante’s hand slid in to his under the table.

“Congrats, but sorry if I spoiled your announcement.” Sabo said with a sheepish grin. Iceburg shook his head.

“We didn’t want to make it a big deal this time around. If people asked, we would tell them.” He explained. Paulie nodded.

“The fanfare that goes on with good news in this Family can be a bit much.” He agreed. Law snorted at that understatement.

“Well if you need any help getting ready for the little one, we’re happy to help.” Ace chimed in next. Sanji nodded.

“Have someone call me once you bring the baby home. I can get some meals prepared for you for those first few weeks so you don’t need to worry about the dishes.” He offered. Iceburg’s expression softened as Paulie beamed.

“Man, thanks guys!”

* * *

Ace and Sabo spent their first anniversary as cliché as possible. After spending the day down on the beach and the evening in a fancy restaurant followed by a walk through the art district in town, they had ended the evening making love in Sabo’s apartment. Ace suggested ice cream in the afterglow and so now here they were, Sabo in Ace’s lap as they fed each other ice cream.

“Happy anniversary, baby.” Ace said as he fed Sabo another spoonful of ice cream. His boyfriend moaned as he pulled off of the spoon, swallowing the treat before leaning forward to kiss Ace.

“I think ice cream in bed is a great exception to the no food rule.” Sabo murmured as he pulled away.

“Agreed.” Ace said before taking the last spoonful for himself. He sat the bowl aside before winding his arms around Sabo’s waist, a content sigh falling from his lips. “Why can’t we stay like this forever, Bo?”

“Naked in bed? Great question.” Sabo teased. Ace rolled his eyes, leaning forward to nip at the top of his ear.

“Jerk. You know what I mean.” Ace huffed. Sabo twined their fingers together, dropping his head back on Ace’s shoulder.

“I do. We can in a few months, Fire Fist.” He sighed. Ace kissed his cheek, wincing as he felt Sabo start to tense in his arms.

“Don’t think about it, babe. Not tonight. Tonight is a stress free, love-making kind of night.” Ace teased as he slid his hand down and grasped Sabo’s flaccid cock. Sabo rolled his eyes, smacking his hand away even as he turned around, straddling Ace’s hips.

“I don’t think I can go again tonight. Wanna take a bath?” He suggested instead. Ace grinned, leaning forward to kiss him before rising from the bed, a surprised Sabo in his arms.

“Fantastic idea!” He declared. Sabo chuckled, winding his arms around Ace’s shoulders.

He had been extremely stressed lately, and the pressure of executing his mission was getting to him. Their anniversary had been a great escape from it all. For once Ace’s smile didn’t have a hint of concern as it had begun to have recently.

His boyfriend had been nothing short of an angel the last couple of weeks. Whenever Sabo began to get stressed out, Ace had stepped in and either helped him work or helped him relax, depending on what he needed.

As they slid into the warm water, Sabo moaned quietly as his muscles began to relax.

“God I love the noises you make, Sabo.” Ace said, pressing kisses to his neck. Sabo smiled, tilting his head to the side to give Ace more access.

“I aim to please.” He said, a jolt of pleasure shooting up his spine as he felt Ace’s teeth nibble on a patch on sensitive flesh. He could feel Ace’s grin as he felt his reaction and he pulled away, kissing cheek.

“Wanna hear something stupid?” Ace asked. Sabo nodded, pressing their lips together. Ace pulled away before it could get heated, pressing their foreheads together. “After all this shit is over with, let’s move in together. Whether that’s me moving here, or us getting a new place, I don’t care. I just want to come home to you every day.” Ace said. Sabo’s eyes widened and he practically beamed, shifting in the tub so he was kneeling between Ace’s legs.

“That’s not stupid, dummy.” Sabo said as he cupped Ace’s face. “That’s perfect. Let’s do it.” He said, rubbing his thumbs over Ace’s freckle-covered cheekbones. Ace grinned, leaning into his touch.

“Yeah?” He asked. Sabo nodded, tugging his face close to their lips could meet. He licked his way in to Ace’s mouth, moaning their tongues met. Ace’s arms tightened around his waist, pulling him closer. Ace broke away with a cocky smirk.

“Thought you couldn’t go again tonight.” He teased, reaching between them to grasp Sabo’s hardening dick. Sabo raised a brow, grinding in to his hand. The motion had his body rubbing against Ace’s own dick, encouraging it in to full hardness too.

“Keep it up and I’ll take care of it by myself.” Sabo warned, even as one of his hands slid to the back of Ace’s neck and the other rose up to tangle in his hair. Ace didn’t complain as he guided him towards one of his nipples. He moaned as his teeth bit in to the hardening bud, and Ace let a soft growl when Sabo’s hand tightened in his hair.

“One of these days I’m going to have you masturbate for me. It’d be hot as hell.” Ace said as he dragged open mouth kisses to his neglected nipple.

“Ace!” Sabo gasped as his boyfriend’s thumb began to tease his slit. Ace’s hands slid down to his ass, squeezing with enough force to bruise and Sabo let out a noise of surprise when Ace shifted them so they were laying in the tub, their groins sliding closer together.

“This is gonna kill my lower back. In our new place we need a fantastic tub.” Ace grunted as Sabo took both of their cocks in his hand. Sabo grinned at the comment and pressed his lips against Ace’s.

He set them on a brutal pace as Ace won the battle for dominance in their kiss, tongue sliding in to his willing mouth. He gasped around his tongue as he felt his orgasm building. Ace’s hand joined his, and the added friction had his eyes rolling.

He came with a gasp of Ace’s name in to his mouth, and Ace came a few seconds later with the same. The kiss became tender, just a gentle rubbing of tongues.

“Come on, let’s go to bed. To sleep.” Sabo added sternly as they parted. Ace nodded. Sabo got out first, and when Ace winced as he pulled him out of the tub Sabo pulled him close, rubbing gentle circles into his back.

“Go get the heating pad, hon. it will help.” He said. Ace nodded, sighing as he noticed the water on the floor.

“Let me help with that first.” He insisted, reaching for a couple of towels. Sabo took all but one of them from his hands and sent him a stern glare.

“Go. Heating pad. I got this.” Sabo promised. Ace grinned, pressing a grateful kiss to his lips before wandering off to the bedroom.

Sabo slid into their clean sheets a few minutes later. He grinned as he noticed the heat from Ace’s heating pad, glad his stubborn boyfriend listened for once.

“Good?” He asked, leaning over his boyfriend. Ace nodded, his dark eyes drooping sleepily.

“You were right again. I feel loads better with it. Thanks, baby.” He said. Sabo smiled, reaching out to scratch at his bare stomach.

“Anytime, hon.” He said. Ace offered him his arm, and Sabo leaned over to turn off the light before curling into his side. As Ace began to drift off, Sabo focused on his steady breathing and began to do the same.

* * *

Sanji didn’t always go to the Birdcage with his boyfriends. Sometimes he would head to their apartment from work and just shower and relax until they got home.

So he was surprised when he came home one of those nights to find that he wasn’t alone as he had expected.

“Sanji!” Luffy cried out happily as Sanji walked in the door. Sanji looked towards the kitchen, staring in confusion as a scowling Law bandaged his forehead and a guilty Ace watched. Zoro wasn’t around, but he heard the shower running and assumed he was in there.

“What happened, snookums?” He asked, walking over to him. Law placed the final piece of tape on the wound before shaking his head and stepping back so Sanji could greet Luffy.

“Some creep threw money up too high and in order to avoid it, I miscalculated my descent on the pole. My forehead smashed into it.” He explained, laughing when Sanji pressed a tender kiss to it.

“Zoro kick his ass?” He asked, arms winding around Luffy in a protective embrace. All three nodded, Luffy returning his hug.

“He’s cooling off in the shower. He was so angry.” Ace explained. Sanji nodded, even as he began to kiss Luffy. The slight tremble in his lips was the only physical tell that he was more anxious than he let on. Sanji forced back his own anger, instead leaving that to Zoro. He pulled back, concern in his eyes as he looked at Luffy. His boyfriend offered him a smile that lacked its typical ray of sunshine. He couldn’t have that, which meant there was only one thing to do.

“Are you hungry?” Sanji asked. It was only 10pm, which meant Luffy must have gone first and they all came home early. Luffy nodded, his stomach growling.

“Soooo hungry. Will you make me whatever I want?” He asked. Sanji laughed, nodding.

“If you have the right stuff here. What about the rest of you?” He asked. Ace and Law nodded.

“We were late so it was a noodles on the go night.” Ace explained. Sanji scowled, shaking his head.

“I swear I’m going to start meal prepping for you four. How about steak, seasoned potato wedges, and a side of some sort?” He suggested. Luffy beamed, nodding, even as he groaned from the headache. Sanji tutted and kissed him again before pulling back. He slipped him an ice cream sandwich from the freezer before starting their dinner.

“Sanji?” Zoro asked in surprise 20 minutes later. Luffy was sitting on the counter, occasionally tasting things for him as Law and Ace sat at the table, smoking.

“Hey. Food will be done soon.” Sanji smiled as Zoro’s arms wrapped around his waist. He turned and pressed a quick kiss to his lips before turning back to his task.

“Smells good. How are you feeling, Luffy?” Zoro asked, letting go of Sanji to rest his hands on either side of Luffy’s hips. Luffy pulled him in for a kiss, the gentle swipe of his tongue all of the reassurance he needed.

“Headache is mostly gone. Lawsy said it might come back later. No video games tonight.” Luffy pouted. Zoro kissed his bandage before picking him up and off of the counter. He laughed as they sat at the table with Law and Ace. Sanji shook his head, even as he was happy that Luffy’s spirits seemed raised.

“Does this happen often?” Sanji asked later that night as Luffy snored between them. Zoro shook his head, his face morphing into anger once more.

“No and it shouldn’t have happened this time, damn it. I’m supposed to keep them safe.” He said irritably. Sanji reached over Luffy and cupped Zoro’s face, forcing him to meet his gaze.

“You do, Zoro. Sometimes accidents happen.” He promised. Zoro nodded, even as his eyes dropped to Luffy’s sleeping face.

“Sometimes I…” Zoro paused, shaking his head. Sanji frowned, pinching his cheek gently.

“Hey, come on. Talk to me.” He said. Zoro sighed, sliding down into the sheets.

“Sometimes I wish we’d never come to Dressrosa.” He managed to say. Sanji’s expression softened and he rubbed his thumb over Zoro’s cheek bones.

“Oh hon. that’s completely normal. After all the shit all of you had been through, I would wish that too.” He said. Zoro shrugged.

“Maybe, maybe not. We wouldn’t have found you, Sanji.” He murmured. Sanji chuckled, leaning over to kiss him gently.

“I don’t know about that. Maybe not so early, but who knows maybe I would have traveled and we would have got together then.” He said. Zoro rolled his eyes, even as a rare smile crossed his face too.

“Romantic cook.” He teased. Sanji rolled his eyes and settled back down next to Luffy.

“Dumb moss for brains.”

* * *

Sabo shivered as the chills hit him again. Ace wrapped the blanket a little tighter around him kissing his forehead.

“Want me to turn up the heat?” He offered. Sabo shook his head, resting his forehead against Ace’s shoulder. 

“Won’t do any good but thanks.” He said.

“My poor baby. It’s been so long since you were last sick.” He cooed. Sabo nodded, closing his eyes as a wave of vertigo hit him.

“Y-yeah. Must have missed a dose of my vitamins or something. Sorry to ruin our date night.” He said as his teeth chattered.

“I mean a date is really two people spending time together. I get to hold you so I’m happy.” Ace shrugged. Despite his misery, a smile stretched across Sabo’s face.

“Sap.”

The two had planned to spend the evening together at Sabo’s place, but when he started to feel like shit at work, he vetoed that plan and just came straight to Ace’s apartment. One look at his face had Ace cooing and coddling him and Sabo would be lying if he claimed he didn’t absolutely love every minute of it.

“Maybe Lawsy can help when he gets home.” Ace said as he rubbed a steady hand over Sabo’s back. His boyfriend gave a noncommittal shrug and buried his face in Ace’s neck as he felt the effects of the drugs kick in.

The last thing he registered was Ace’s lips against his forehead.

* * *

“His fever is pretty high, Ace.” Sabo woke up to Law’s cool hand pressing against his forehead.

“Poor Saby.” Luffy said.

“Flu?” Ace guessed. Sabo roused himself, shaking his head.

“No. Stress.” He said. Law’s frown was the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes.

“Can we help, baby?” Ace offered. Sabo shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut again.

“Maybe later. Can I go lay down?” He asked. Ace nodded, rising from the couch with him in his arms. Sabo groaned as his head spun from the movement and he clung to his boyfriend.

Law followed them into the bedroom, hovering over them as Ace got Sabo settled.

“Sabo…is this about the plan? What we talked about?” He asked quietly. Ace bit his tongue, not wanting to have that argument again.

In order to keep the plan safely guarded, it had been decided that only two people would know all of the details: Sabo and Law. Everyone else got vague dates or locations or number of people.

Sabo nodded, clinging to Ace’s hand when he wormed it in the blankets.

“Law, what if I fuck this up?” He croaked, heart jumping to his throat. Law shook his head, leaning in close with a stern look on his face.

“Sabo, this is our plan. There isn’t anyone more capable of coming up with it or executing it. I trust you, and I trust the plan.” He said sternly. Sabo nodded, shivering again.

“Medicine?” Ace prompted Law who nodded.

Sanji appeared a few minutes later with a few crackers, a glass of water, and pills.

“You’re an angel.” Sabo sighed with relief. Sanji blushed, setting the items down on Ace’s bedside table.

“Let me know if you need anything.” Sanji murmured and Law nodded. Together they left the two of them alone.

After he had eaten the crackers and pills, and drank half the cup of water, Ace wrapped him back up in his arms.

“Ace?” Sabo murmured softly.

“Yes, baby?” He asked, nuzzling his sweaty cheek. Sabo laughed weakly, trying to nuzzle back.

“I really hope this plan works.” He murmured. Ace kissed his cheek.

“Law’s right. It will work, Sabo. And if it doesn’t, I know it won’t be your fault.” He said. Sabo smiled, even as he sniffled.

“Don’t make me cry when I’m sick you jerk.” He croaked. Ace simply laughed and kissed away his tears.

As he relaxed into Ace’s arms, he thought about the week ahead and tried to have faith that everything would work out.

* * *

Doflamingo sighed as he watched Baby 5 and Buffalo climb into their car.

This mission was critical to everything they had worked so hard for…everything he had worked so hard for.

Law sat silently next to him, reading over some Intel they had managed to find from the logs on Rob Lucci’s computer.

“Looks like by the time they get there, the place will be empty.” Law confirmed. Doflamingo nodded, looking away from the monitors to observe his little doll.

Over the last few months, he had noticed that the circles under his eyes were starting to shrink. He was more at ease when he was at the palace. He offered his opinion more frequently, and he wasn’t always polite when he did it. He seemed almost…settled, if Doflamingo had to put a word on it.

A beeping on the monitor brought Doflamingo out of his musings. Law leaned forward, nodding as he read whatever was flashing on the screen. 

“Looks like we have a few hours to kill.” Law stood up from the couch and stretched. Doflamingo licked his lips at the pale skin that appeared as his shirt rode up.

“Let’s go find something to do.” Doflamingo declared, reaching out to grasp Law’s hips and pull him into his lap.

He was so distracted by the feeling of Law’s hands on his shoulders that he completely missed Law grimacing.

* * *

“Great job, you two. Come on home.” Law said into his phone.

_“You got it!”_ Baby said happily before hanging up. Law took one last drag of his cigarette before putting it out and tossing it over the balcony. 

Baby and Buffalo had finally managed to infiltrate their target, and they even managed to pull off their objective without any trouble. Hopefully this good news in combination with the fact that he and Doflamingo had fucked meant that he could go home now.

He looked down as his phone vibrated and a small smile graced his lips as he read the text message.

**From: Cora-san**   
_I’ll be waiting up for you. Let yourself in and start the shower. I’ll get your tea and pills ready for you._

**To: Cora-san**   
_Thanks, Cora-san._

He slipped his phone away and braced himself as he walked back into Doflamingo’s bedroom.

The older blond was still in bed, the high from his orgasm still written all over his face.

“They are on their way back. They have rough sketches of everything. I’m going to go home and come back tomorrow so we can review.” He said. Doflamingo nodded, offering him a wide grin.

“Go, little doll. We can have more fun tomorrow.” He taunted. Law suppressed a shiver as he quickly got dressed and left.

* * *

“You want us to what?” Crocodile asked calmly, staring at his partner. Rob Lucci rolled his eyes, reaching up to pet Hattori.

“Think about it. Under the government’s protection, no one can touch us, not even your bird boy.” He said. Crocodile looked up at the ceiling of his temporary office, weighing the pros and cons of such a move in his head.

On one hand he agreed. Doflamingo had too much pride to try and take on The World Government. He’d surely lose.

On the other, he would always have this hanging over his head…and he couldn’t stand the thought of owing the boys in white anything.

“What’s wrong with here?” He asked. Lucci sent him an unimpressed frown, looking around the cramped space of their office.

It was one of the minor buildings that Baroque Works owned, and somehow they had managed to get all of their staff inside. From the glare on Lucci’s face, staying wasn’t an option. Crocodile sighed as he leaned back in his chair.

“Well…I suppose that could work.” He finally agreed. Lucci nodded, sitting back in his chair.

“So is your team ready for the next operation?” He asked. Crocodile nodded, looking down at the folder that contained the plan. He nodded, smirking.

“Oh yes.”

* * *

“Happy birthday!” The crew all cried together as Sabo blew out the candles on his cake. He laughed as Luffy’s arms wound around his neck and Ace kissed his cheek.

“Thanks everyone. Oh man, it’s been years since I’ve had a birthday party this big.” He said.

“Well no more of that. Now presents first, Luffy.” Nami said sternly as Sanji took the cake away to a safe location.

All of them were gathered inside of The Birdcage in the early afternoon. Law had agreed to host it here when it looked like it was going to rain.

“What did you wish for?” Ace asked as Franky and Brook began placing presents in front of him. Sabo shook his head with a wink.

“Not telling. It won’t come true, remember?” He teased. Ace rolled his eyes, even as an amused grin made its way onto his face. He leaned into kiss Sabo, even as Luffy made pretend gagging sounds and then let out a whine when Law smacked him over the back of his head.

“Let people be happy you brat.” The doctor said with a scowl. Luffy pouted as his brothers laughed at him.

After presents were passed out and cake consumed, Ace and Sabo left their friends at the Birdcage to spend the rest of the day together.

“So where to first?” Ace asked his boyfriend. Sabo let out a contemplative hum as he considered their options.

“Can we just walk around for a while?” Sabo finally asked. Ace grinned, taking his hand.

“It’s your day, baby. Whatever you want.” He promised. Sabo smiled and so they began to walk towards the docks.

“Thanks for earlier this month. Now that everything’s been finalized I feel like a load is off of my shoulders. I really appreciate you taking care of me, Ace.” He said suddenly. Ace squeezed his hand, pausing their walk.

“You don’t have to thank me for that, silly. Taking care of you is something I like to do. I just felt bad that you were so miserable and I couldn’t find an easy way to stop it.” He murmured. Sabo smiled, squeezing Ace’s hand.

“I love you.” He said. Ace grinned, leaning over to kiss him.

“And I love you.”

The two resumed their walk, gossiping about the new babies and the latest dance routines and stupid things their friends had done recently. They finally stopped when they got to the beach, and Ace pulled Sabo down onto the sand with him. He let out a happy sigh as Ace’s arm wrapped around his shoulder, and he rested his cheek on Ace’s shoulder.

“We used to do this when we first got here, remember?” Ace said as he broke their comfortable silence. Sabo nodded, thinking back to those happier days.

“Yeah. We’d leave Zoro and Luffy to Law and then escape so we could just be two teenage brats.” He chuckled.

“Sometimes I miss those days. But then again, sometimes I don’t. I’m happy with my life now. Sure there are some things I could definitely do without, but I wouldn’t trade most of it for the world.” Ace admitted. Sabo nodded, looking out in the distance at the sea.

That’s what his and Law’s plan was all about: cutting the bad from their lives and just keeping the good. In the past when they tried to cut out the bad, they would try and make a clean break from it; a new start with a clean slate. But this time, they were just trimming out Doflamingo, and maybe that would make the difference they needed.

The more he thought about it, the more a flare of hope grew in his chest.

“I have a good feeling about this, Ace.” He declared. As Ace kissed his cheek, that feeling grew.

Somehow they were going to pull this off. They were going to be free, and happy, in a way none of them had truly been in over 20 years.

He could feel it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we start to ease back in to action when Crocodile strikes back


	19. Year 3 - April

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello once again~ This chapter we get some action, and a reminder that our Little Lost Boys might be settled in this life, but the past still haunts them.

Every year on the 1st of April, a few hours before dawn’s first light, Violet would lead her niece to a hidden graveyard for the Royal family of Dressrosa.

They used to go in January, but the stress of Doflamingo or one of his family members finding them had been too much on a 21 year old Violet and an 8 year old Rebecca. So they decided on April 1st.

After all, it had been the Royal Wedding Anniversary. Not only did King Riku and Queen Ruby get married on that day, but so did Princess Scarlett and Knight Kyros.

“Hello Mama, hello Papa.” A now 16 year old Rebecca whispered as she knelt before the headstone that they had made by hand for their lost family members. “Hello Grandpa, hello Grandma.”

“Hey everyone.” Violet said, placing their bouquet on their graves. Rebecca took her aunt’s hand, squeezing it tightly.

“I hope that everything is going well for you in heaven. Things are going great for us. We can’t talk about why, but well. We’re happy, and will be happier as the year goes on.” Rebecca whispered. Violet nodded, reaching out to run her shaking fingers over their names.

“We’re going to try again, Mama, Papa. We’re going to try, and succeed. I can feel it. We have more allies now. I’m smarter than I was at 19, and so is Rebecca. I promise I won’t fail you this time.” She whispered, shoulders shaking with her silent sobs. Rebecca pulled her close, her own petite frame shaking too.

“You are the reason we keep fighting. And we’re not alone. We have each other, and we have our friends. So please don’t worry about us.” Rebecca whispered before burying her face in Violet’s shoulder.

Law wouldn’t expect them today, so they spent the hours until dawn bringing their family up to speed on their lives. When they left, their arms were wrapped around one another, and even though their eyes were rimmed with drying tears, their hearts were full of hope.

Violet trusted Law and Sabo’s plan, and this time she would make sure it succeeded at all costs.

* * *

Zoro yawned as his bladder jerked him awake one night. With a sigh, he carefully climbed over his boyfriends and out of the bed, stumbling his way to the bathroom. As he relieved himself, his mind strayed to the month ahead.

Every April was hard on the Little Lost Boys. It was a reminder that they lost Sabo, that they lost Marco, and that they lost Rosinante. It meant another year had passed since their lives changed forever.

_It’s too early to be thinking about this shit_ , He thought with a yawn. He finished his business and returned to the bed. Sanji and Luffy had rolled into his (warm) empty spot, Luffy clinging to Sanji in as many ways possible. Sanji has an arm casually tossed over his naked waist, and for once his hair revealed both of his eyes.

Zoro climbed onto the bed, curling up against Sanji’s bare back. He smiled as he felt Luffy pet his stomach, almost as if he was welcoming him back. Sanji let out a content murmur, pressing back against him. 

He loved these two men. From Luffy’s eternal optimism to Sanji’s flamboyant personality, they both complemented the things he hated the most about himself. He would do anything for them, and he hoped they knew that. With a final yawn, he tossed an arm over the two of them and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Sanji let out a tuneless hum as he waited for the kettle to finish boiling. He was sore, but the kind of sore that meant he had been thoroughly fucked the night before. And when Ace staggered into the kitchen a moment later, he laughed, shaking his head. Looks like he hadn’t been the only one.

“Sabo up yet?” He asked. Ace nodded, yawning widely as he carefully sat down at the table. A few minutes later Sabo wandered in, wearing one of Ace’s (rarely used) shirts and a pair of boxers. He walked over and stood behind Ace, titling his head back and leaning down to kiss him. Ace moaned into the kiss, a hand slipping into Sabo’s hair to keep him in place.

“Tea?” Sanji offered when they parted. Sabo nodded, blushing a bright pink. They weren’t shy about PDA in general. It was really just if they began to become too intimate. Ace turned in his chair, wrapping his arms around Sabo’s waist and burying his face in his abdomen, his next yawn muffled. Sabo gently began to run his hands through his hair, occasionally scratching when Ace would twitch.

Sanji turned away from them and continued his task. A glance at the clock indicated it was nearly 11, which meant Luffy would be up soon.

“Bo?” Ace asked softly behind him.

“Hm?”

“I’m off tonight. Can I follow you home?” He asked. Sabo let out an amused chuckle.

“Of course, babe. You are always welcome to come home with me.”

Sanji tuned them out, continuing on his task of cooking breakfast for 5. He knew this month would be hard on all of them, so he wanted to start it off strong with a fully balanced breakfast.

“Food!” Luffy cried nearly half an hour later as he came running into the kitchen. Sanji smiled behind his cup of tea at his enthusiasm.

“Luf, I’m going to Sabo’s tonight.” Ace announced from where he was finishing up his meal. Luffy paused from where he had been pulling a plate from the cabinet and he frowned at his brother. He opened his mouth to say something but then snapped it shut and turned back around. An awkward silence fell between the two of them.

“Let’s go shower.” Sabo insisted quietly a few minutes later. When Ace opened his mouth to address Luffy, his boyfriend tugged him out of the room, catching Sanji’s gaze as he did. Sanji nodded, silently letting him know he would handle Luffy.

As he heard the shower start he rose from his chair and walked over to where Luffy was still frozen by the counter.

“What’s wrong, snookums?” Sanji asked, winding his arms around Luffy’s thin waist. Luffy sniffled and turned around, revealing his tear stained face.

“I don’t want Acey away from me this month.” He whined. Sanji’s expression softened and he pulled him against his chest.

“Do you want me to tell him that?” He offered, carding a hand through his dark hair. Luffy shook his head as he gripped onto Sanji’s shirt.

“No. He’ll be with Saby and that’s okay too. I just…I’m scared but I don’t know why, okay?” He mumbled. Sanji nodded, gently swaying them as Luffy gathered his thoughts. He felt Zoro join them when he tugged Sanji back from the counter so he could frown down at Luffy.

“Ace going with Sabo?” He guessed. Luffy nodded, his lower lip trembling as he tried valiantly to try and get his emotions under control. Zoro sighed, cupping his face. “We can ask him to stay, Luffy. You know he would.” He said. Luffy shook his head, wiping angrily at his tears.

“No. He and Lawsy should be able to have a nice April for once.” He said, dark eyes flashing with determination. Some of the tension eased from Zoro’s shoulders at that and he kissed Luffy for his bravery.

“Good. Now let’s eat so the cook’s breakfast doesn’t go to waste.” He said, and with a smirk he slapped Sanji’s ass. He yelped and glared, but it slid away when Luffy giggled, nuzzling against his chest. Sanji kissed the top of his head and pulled away to return to his spot at the table.

As he watched them bicker over what to eat he made a promise to himself to keep a closer eye on Luffy when Ace was gone during this month.

* * *

“I really love you.” Ace said quietly. Sabo looked up from where he was reading over his emails, and he offered Ace a warm smile.

“That’s a good thing because I really love you too.” He teased, one of his socked feet poking his thigh gently from their position in Ace’s lap. Ace tried to return his smile but his thoughts were taking a turn for the worse.

Sabo had been away up on a business trip until last night, and Ace had missed him like hell.

Law was at Rosinante’s for a few days, trying to soak up as much of him as he could before next week when there was a very real possibility that Doflamingo would keep him several nights in a row. Zoro, Luffy and Sanji were at the apartment, sure, but it wasn’t the same as having his best friend or his boyfriend. With it being so close to the anniversary of the Rebellion, he was already pretty low to begin with. Hell he had almost burst into tears when Sabo appeared on his doorstep last night.

“Ace? You okay, babe?” Sabo’s voice pulled him from his thoughts and he looked up, meeting concerned eyes. He shrugged.

“I guess. Just feeling low.” He sighed. Sabo frowned, putting his tablet aside and offering him his arms. “Bo, don’t stop for me.” Ace said, guilt weighing heavy on his heart. Sabo shook his head.

“Come here, baby.” He insisted. Ace swallowed the sudden wave of desperation that crashed down on him, moving to crawl into his arms. He let out a relieved sigh as Sabo’s arms became tight around him, and he pressed a warm kiss to his forehead. “I will always stop for you, Portgas D. Ace. Do you wanna talk about it?” He asked, titling his head so he could meet Ace’s eyes. 

“There isn’t anything to talk about.” Ace croaked as his throat became tight with an upset he couldn’t identify. Sabo seemed to understand because he tugged him up a little higher, moving him just enough so his face was resting against his throat. 

When he began to hum, Ace’s tears fell. Sabo didn’t comment on the wetness of the tears coating the collar of his shirt. He just held him and hummed, much like he did when Luffy had nightmares when they were younger. Occasionally he pressed a kiss to Ace’s face, offering him a tender smile.

The episode passed after a while. Ace pressed a kiss to Sabo’s throat, then leaned up and kissed his lips.

“Thanks.” He said, scowling when his voice came out scratchy. Sabo laughed, kissing him again.

“You’re welcome. Feeling any better?” He asked, his fingers drawing circles across Ace’s back. Ace nodded, and he meant it too.

“Yeah. This month is usually hard on me, and since we’re all dating this year, I’m also really happy. It doesn’t make sense, but even with that, I’ve been getting worse all month.” He explained. Sabo shrugged, resting his cheek against the top of Ace’s head.

“Depression sucks. I used to get this way too until they got my meds right. Next week will be tough on you too, right?” He guessed. Ace nodded.

“Yeah...sorry if I’m needy.” He said. Sabo shook his head.

“You won’t be because I am off next week. I always take it off. Originally it was because of the nightmares, and then it became a force of habit.” He explained. Ace sat up a little, grinning.

“Me too. Such a shame we’ll have seven days together.” He said with a grin. Sabo kissed it away with a laugh.

“I might have a thing or two planned for us next week. Law told me you took it off, so I’ve been planning them for weeks.” He said. Ace shook his head, pressing their foreheads together.

“Well now I’ll need to do the same. I believe in equally wooing as much as I get wooed.” He murmured. Sabo blushed, even as a shy grin spread across his face.

“Wanna go take a bath together? I have a mini heating pad that will do wonders for your eyes. They look sore.” Ace nodded, but then he paused, frowning.

“They’ll definitely take me on the 15th, so don’t plan anything on the 15th or 16th, okay?” He asked softly. Sabo nodded, gently pushing him up and off of the couch.

“Law mentioned that too. I do have little things planned but not the big stuff, I promise. Now come on, I’ll even use the good bubble solution.” He teased. Ace laughed and pulled him off of the couch, leading him towards the bathroom.

* * *

Law rolled over in bed and cuddled into Rosinante’s warmth, a content sound leaving him as he did so. He loved being smothered in his arms, and when Rosinante pulled him impossibly closer he smiled.

How he loved this man.

April was always an awful month for him. It marked another year that he was in Doflamingo’s cage. But this year he had Rosinante and that made it just a little more bearable.

“Law, you okay?” He asked, and Law shivered as his chest vibrated under his cheek with the words. He nodded.

“Yeah. Can’t sleep.” He said. Rosinante let out a murmur of concern, rolling over so he was pressing Law against the mattress. Law smiled up at him, cupping his face. “I love you, you know.” He said softly. Rosinante paused, before kissed the palm of his hand.

“And I love you. Nothing in this world, here or the next, will stop my heart from beating for you, Trafalgar D. Water Law.” He swore. Law’s breath hitched and he tugged him down onto him.

“Rosinante.” He murmured. “I’m so glad I didn’t really lose you.” Rosinante kissed him next, a promise that he wasn’t going anywhere.

“Me too. Are you nervous about next week?” He asked. Law shook his head.

“Not nervous. I know what to expect. More like I’m dreading it, really. You’ll be at the apartment when we get home?” He asked. His boyfriend nodded, nuzzling his nose.

“Absolutely. I actually got you something that I hope helps. I’ll give it to you after.” Rosinante teased. Law glared.

“Cora-san, just tell me now.” He ordered. His boyfriend simply laughed and cuddled against his chest. Law’s hands rose to his hair automatically, gently running through the strands.

“Can’t, Lawsy. Let me surprise you for once.” He yawned. Law’s expression softened and he gently tugged at his hair.

“Sleep, Cora-san.” He ordered again. As his boyfriend drifted off to sleep, Law thanked whatever god he needed to that this April, like the one before it, had his Cora-san back in his life. It didn’t heal all of his hurt, but it sure as hell helped.

* * *

To no one’s surprise, Ace and Law were taken on the anniversary. Sanji and Sabo had kept Luffy entertained by suggesting that they build a giant blanket pallet on the living room and sharing it as a group. Rosinante had wanted to help too, but after breaking one of their lamps he was ordered to sit next to Zoro and touch nothing.

They had just got the base down when Zoro’s phone rang.

“Done?” He asked as Luffy climbed into Sanji’s lap, frowning. Sabo placed a consoling hand on his shoulder, offering him a reassuring smile.

_“Yeah. We’re sore, but not too bad. I think they were too distracted tonight with the new plan.”_ Ace yawned. Zoro nodded, rising from the couch.

“Where are you?” He asked, slipping on his shoes and grabbing Ace’s keys.

_“The Underground. See you soon.”_

“I’ll be back. They are only sore.” He shrugged. Sanji nodded, tickling Luffy’s sides to get him up.

“Let’s bake some cookies for them, hm?” He suggested. Luffy beamed at the idea and with that Zoro left.

* * *

“Man, we haven’t done this since we were like what, 12?” Ace laughed as he sat down on their palette next to Sabo.

“Yeah, I think it was when we first came to Dressrosa and we were in that house with Russian and the others.” He agreed, passing Ace a plate of pills, cookies, and a glass of milk.

Law settled on the edge of the palette, his back resting against the back of the couch, Rosinante’s hand in his. His boyfriend had bought him a new pair of soft pajamas and a matching pair of slippers, which he really appreciated. They felt great against his sore limbs.

“Take your medicine.” Sanji said sternly as he climbed in between Zoro and Luffy.

“Can we watch a movie?” Luffy asked as he cuddled against Ace’s side, but had a leg tossed over Sanji’s lap. Sabo nodded, reaching over to ruffle his dark hair.

“Absolutely. Go pick one. Something with comedy or violence.” He added, watching Luffy scramble over to the DVD cases. Ace leaned against his chest after he swallowed his pills, nibbling on a cookie. “You doing okay?” Sabo asked him quietly, squeezing his waist. Ace nodded, eyes sliding closed.

“Exhausted but yeah. I’m doing pretty okay.” He yawned. Sabo kissed his forehead and turned his gaze back to Luffy.

A movie was selected, and Sanji picked up all of their dirty dishes and quickly took care of them. He paused at the edge of the palette, a fond look crossing his face as he took them all in. Law was tucked between Rosinante and the couch, his hand resting on his chest and cheek on his shoulder. Rosinante was already asleep, nose buried in Law’s hair.

Sabo and Ace were watching the movie, Sabo’s arm wrapped around Ace’s waist as he cuddled into his side. Luffy was on his other side, drooling happily as he slept too. Zoro was awake, though from the yawn he gave he wouldn’t be for much longer.

Sanji crawled into the pallet, a content hum leaving him as he slid into Zoro’s arms. His boyfriend tucked him against his chest, yawning into his hair.

When he jerked awake a few hours later, he noticed it was dark in the room. The TV had timed itself off, it seemed. Luffy was drooling against his back, arms and legs wrapped tightly around his body. He turned so he was laying on his back, amused when Luffy scrambled on top of him. Zoro pulled his arm off of his waist with a grunt and dropped it over Luffy’s lower back instead.

He looked over at the others. Sabo and Ace were asleep in the same position he had seen them in last, but Law had taken a blanket and pillow and escaped to the couch. He kept a hand on Rosinante’s chest, and the older blond’s hand was over it, with them both asleep. With a fond smile, he turned his head and rested his forehead against Zoro’s chest, letting his warmth pull him back to sleep.

* * *

“Wow, Vivi’s new act looks great!” Luffy cheered from where he sat in their private lounge. Zoro and Jinbei were standing by the entrance as he sat at a table with Ace, Chopper, and Usopp playing a card game with Brook, Robin, and Franky. Kaya was sitting on the couch with Nami, chatting about her latest ultrasound.

It was a typical night at the club. Law was gone for the evening, Sanji and Sabo were at work, but everyone else was there.

A sudden gunshot had the entire club freezing before screams of terror began. Suddenly people were running and more gunshots and screams filled the club.

“What the fuck?” Zoro swore, moving towards the stage to get Vivi who had slipped from the pole. Viola was hovering near the stage, a gun hidden behind her back.

“Kaya, let’s get you and the girls somewhere safe.” Jinbei said, offering the small blond a hand. She nodded, allowing him to pull her up from the couch and tuck her protectively in his hold.

“We’re coming too.” Usopp and Chopper said together.

“I’m calling Law.” Baby cried from where she stood at the bar.

“I’ll get the lights! Brook, kill the music.” Nami ordered, running towards the hidden panel.

“Where’s Acey?” Luffy asked, eyes wide with fear as he looked around for his brother.

* * *

Ace was backstage when the chaos began. He shared a frown with Viola.

“Go get Vivi, I’ll stay with the others.” He offered. She nodded, patting his cheek before running towards the stage.

“What’s going on, Ace?” Rebecca asked as he wrapped an arm around her bare shoulders. The rest of the dancers were in their robes, as they were already done for the night. He was the closing act, and Rebecca was going next.

“Not sure, Bec.” He sighed.

“Here, put on some clothing.” Perona ordered as she handed Rebecca hers and Wanda passed Ace his. Behind them Mansherry and Carrot were getting dressed too.

“Guys!” Vivi cried as she ran back into the area. Zoro and Viola were on her heels, and Zoro relaxed when he spotted Ace.

“Come on, let’s get you ladies somewhere safe.” Ace said, wrapping an arm around Vivi as she took a set of clothing from Perona, pressing them against her chest.

“Wait for us!” Usopp called. They all turned to see Jinbei escorting Kaya, Chopper and Usopp not far behind. Viola took her from him, nodding at him.

“We got them, Ace, Zoro. Go stop this madness.” She ordered. Ace nodded and he turned to follow Zoro and Jinbei back to the fight.

Kaya gripped onto Vivi’s hand as they walked towards one of the dressing rooms that doubled as a panic room for situations like this.

“Here, Kaya, you take the couch.” Rebecca insisted as Vivi helped her sit down.

“Chopper, can you please start setting up the supplies?” She asked, rubbing a hand over her stomach as her baby shifted restlessly inside of her, as if it could sense the tense atmosphere in the room.

“I’ll keep watch!” Usopp volunteered. Kaya caught his hand before he could pull away and she gave him a concerned frown. He laughed with his typical sense of false bravado and kissed her.

“Don’t worry, milady’s, I’ll keep you safe!” He promised. Kaya reluctantly let go of her husband and leaned against Vivi as she wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

She hoped with all of her might that everyone she loved made it out of tonight unscathed.

* * *

Law smiled as Rosinante kissed him under the warm spray of their shower.

“I’m glad we can finally be alone.” He murmured. Rosinante hummed his agreement, kissing his way into Law’s mouth. The past few days had been extremely busy, and even thought they had fallen asleep and woken up in the same bed, aside from a couple kisses and text messages, they hadn’t really spent much time together.

Their peace was shattered as Law’s phone rang. He yanked back the curtain as he recognized it as his emergency ringtone.

“Fuck.” He swore, scrambling for it on the counter. “What?” He barked.

_“Law, we’re under attack! We need reinforcements, stat!”_ Baby’s frantic voice cried out. Law’s eyes widened as he heard the sounds of fighting and gunfire through the phone.

“I was showering so let me get dressed. I’m calling Doflamingo.” He said before hanging up.

“What’s wrong?” Rosinante asked, peeking his head out from behind the shower curtain. Law waved him off, dialing Doflamingo’s number.

_“My, what a surprise. Miss me, little doll?”_ Doflamingo purred. Law scowled, disgusted by how pleased he sounded.

“The Birdcage is under attack. I was in the shower when I got the call, so it will take me a minute to get there. They need help, now.” He insisted. Doflamingo swore and hung up, which Law took to mean that he was calling the others.

“Shit.” Rosinante swore, quickly turning off the shower. Law nodded, tossing a towel at him as he quickly dried his own body.

“It’s finally happening.” Law sighed.

“Oh.” Rosinante murmured as he realized Law was only surprised by the timing, not by the attack. Law nodded, confirming his realization. They quickly got dressed.

“Come on, grab your gun and let’s go.” Law ordered. Rosinante nodded, and after they were armed, they all but ran from Rosinante’s apartment.

* * *

“Acey!” Luffy cried out happily as Ace, Zoro and Jinbei joined the fray.

“Luffy, focus.” He chided, quickly turning and punching a random thug. Franky was currently ducking and punching at two thugs, Brook was sword fighting with another, and Robin and Baby were back to back as they fought several people.

“My, I’m all warm and fuzzy to see this display a friendship.” A voice called from the stage. A man with a green suit, a ridiculous golden crown, and hair as red as Nami’s stood on the stage, sneering down at them. At his side was a large, muscular woman with dark skin and pink hair pulled back in two ponytails.

“It’s admirable, but it won’t save you. Let’s go, Mr. 9.” She said, jumping from the stage.

“Right behind you, Miss Monday!” He laughed, pulling two metal bats out from behind his back.

“Who the hell are you?” Zoro called, stepping towards them with Jinbei and Luffy on either side of him. He blocked the swing of a bat as Jinbei caught the woman’s punch, grunting from the effort it took to keep her back.

“We’re Baroque Works! They’re with CP9.” He shrugged, pointing over his shoulder as two more people stepped out onto stage.

A man and woman had stepped up on stage next. The man wore bright orange pants, a dark orange shirt, and a ridiculous pirate hat, complete with red feather. The woman had stern eyes behind glasses and long blond hair. She wore a short black dress and Baby grimaced, recalling the last woman they had fought.

“Be careful of her, everyone.” Baby called.

“She looks strong.” Robin agreed.

“Wipe that grin off your face!” Luffy cried at the man in the hat. The man glared and jumped off the stage managing to land a kick to Luffy’s face.

“What a mouthy brat.” He called as Ace cried out “Luffy!”

Ace ran to intervene but was stopped by the woman as she jumped down in front of him.

“I’m hurt, Fire Fist Ace. I just wanted to talk. Where’s the Doctor? You know, your master’s pet?” She asked. Ace glared and sent a punch her way.

“I’m not afraid to hit a woman, bitch.” He snapped. She smirked.

“The name’s Kalifa, actually.”

* * *

Doflamingo was practically radiating his fury as he stalked into the club. As he took in the fight before his eyes a vein popped up on his forehead and he pulled out his gun. Aiming it towards the ceiling, he shot it.

“Who in the fuck do you people think you are?!” He roared. The blond woman fighting Ace smirked.

“Why we’re here to take your throne, King Joker.” She mocked. 

“I want that bitch’s head.” He snapped over his shoulder.

“Go!” Trebol ordered. Diamante, Pica, and the rest of the fighters and specialists joined the fray.

“Oh shit, Mingo’s here.” Luffy panted as he dodged a punch from his opponent.

“Ooooh, I’m so scared.” He mocked. Luffy rolled his eyes, sending back his own punch and smirking as he felt his fist make contact with his cheek.

“You should be. Mingo’s crazy.” He said.

“So that’s Doflamingo.” Miss Monday mused as she swept her foot out towards Jinbei’s legs. He grunted as he fell, but managed to grab her ankle and pull her down too.

“Oh yes it is. I feel sorry for you. You won’t make it out of this alive.” He admitted, frowning at the thought. He hated how violent this was going to get.

“He’s not even fighting.” She scoffed as she pinned him down. Jinbei sighed as he kicked her off of him and he got to his feet.

“Yet.”

* * *

“Doffy showed up?” Viola asked as Sugar and Monet slipped into the room with them. Monet nodded as Sugar sat down on the other side of Kaya.

“Yes, and he’s furious.” Monet confirmed. Viola shivered as she remembered his fury all too well and she resisted the urge to race over to her niece.

“His presence will boost our morale!” Chopper declared happily.

“It will definitely lower their chances of getting out of here alive.” Viola sighed. Kaya shivered under Vivi’s arm, wrapping a protective arm around her abdomen.

* * *

Law swore as he heard the fighting from inside his car as they pulled up to the Birdcage. He quickly jumped out and ran forward, Rosinante on his heels.

He froze when he walked into the main area of the club. Luffy was facing off a man with…cat whiskers? Ace was fighting Kalifa, Rob Lucci’s secretary. Jinbei had a large woman with pink hair, and Zoro had a guy with a crown and baseball bats.

The rest of their fighters and specialists were scrambling with the rest of the grunts. Even Pica and Diamante had joined them.

And standing on top of the bar and watching it all was Doflamingo, with Trebol beside him. His eyes snapped towards Law as he entered the room and he beckoned him over.

“Where are the dancers?” He called out. Doflamingo shook his head, eyes narrowing as he took in Law and Rosinante’s matching wet hair.

“I want that blond bitch’s head, little doll.” He ordered, pointing to the woman fighting with Ace. He nodded and then headed into the crowd, Rosinante following behind him.

“Think they’re fucking, Trebol?” He asked casually. If the other male picked up on the quiet rage in his tone, he didn’t indicate it in his reply.

“Maybe, Doffy. If so your brother isn’t anything compared to you. Law isn’t even limping.” He snorted. Doflamingo smirked.

“That’s true.” He mused as he watched Law and Rosinante step into Ace’s fight.

* * *

“I’ll handle her, Fire Fist. So you’re Rob Lucci’s right hand lady.” Law asked as he unsheathed his sword. She smirked.

“Oh my, ask and you shall receive. Little Doctor, my boss is very, very interested in you.” She crooned, kicking towards his face. Law blocked it with his sword and sent her an unimpressed frown.

“I get that a lot. Doflamingo is more than enough, thanks.” He said, and Rosinante shot at her over his shoulder. She jumped back, glaring at him.

“Ah, Doflamingo’s baby brother.” She said as she recognized him.

“The one and only.” He quipped, shooting again. She dodged and as she did, Law moved forward to strike.

* * *

“Whoa, Lawsy is here too!” Luffy said as Ace joined his fight.

“Yeah, and he’s pissed.” His brother snorted.

“And what’s your trick?” Their opponent mocked.

“The name’s Fire Fist Ace.” Ace declared, coating his hand in solution. Luffy grinned and took a step back as the other man rolled his eyes.

“And I’m Nero but what does that-” He was cut off as Ace lit his fist on fire and drove it into his abdomen.

“The gang’s all here, darling.” Robin called to Franky as she joined his fight. Sai had stepped up to watch Baby’s back.

“It’s Super awesome!” He declared as he punched a man she threw at him.

“You know what they say, the married couple that fights together, stays together!” Baby laughed, shooting a man in the leg as Sai broke the other. As they shared a kiss Brook laughed and stabbed another person.

“Ah to be young and in love, well I remember when…” He promptly launched into a tirade that had Nami rolling her eyes and smacking him over the back of his head before driving her baton into a man’s stomach.

“Brook, we’re a little busy here.” She scowled. 

“Guys, focus.” Zoro ordered as he blocked the bats again. “Fuck, you’re annoying.” He scowled, pushing back against his attack. Mr. 9 laughed and pulled back one of them, swinging for his head. Zoro managed to narrowly dodge it and rolled out of the way.

“What a great compliment!”

* * *

“Soon?” A dark silhouette watched from the DJ booth.

“Not yet. I want to study the executives a little longer.” The other murmured. They watched together as Diamante cut a man in two, and Pica slammed another into the ground hard enough to leave a slight imprint. Law was going toe to toe with Kalifa, Rosinante of all people as his back up.

“Interesting.” The second murmured, watching them move in tandem.

“Kalifa is going to get him for us.” The first spoke. He smirked.

“Good, good.” His eyes slid to the bar where Doflamingo had sat down, glaring at everyone, Trebol a silent shadow next to him.

* * *

“Holy shit you lit your fist on fire!” Nero cried out in pain as his stomach burned.

“Duh, that’s why he’s called Fire Fist. Were you paying attention, dummy?” Luffy asked, punching him in the face. He collapsed with a groan as his head hit the floor. Ace walked up and kicked the side of his head, knocking him out.

“We need to get these people out of the club, Luf.” He declared. Luffy nodded, readying his stance as they were surrounded.

“You got it!”

“Your friendship is so strong! I’m really impressed, actually. Mr. 0 always said that Doflamingo didn’t have friends.” Mr. 9 chattered to Zoro a few feet away.

“He doesn’t.” Zoro agreed, smirking when he managed to stab the man’s arm. He dropped one bat with a cry of pain, jerking away from Zoro.

“You bastard!” He shrieked, swinging it wildly as he moved forward. He didn’t seem to realize he was hitting his own people, which was fine by Zoro, really. Zoro managed to get his leg next and the man collapsed with a groan.

“You’re done, bat boy.” He said before smacking him on the head with the butt of Wado. The man passed out with a gasp. Shaking his head he turned towards his next opponent.

“Super! 2 down, 2 to go!” Franky declared as he picked up a man and slammed him into the ground by his throat. Robin aimed a perfect kick to another man’s chin, sending him flying backwards into the crowd.

Brook and Nami were back to back, aiming their weapons with the intent to slow their movement or knock them out altogether.

“Mr. 9!” Miss Monday cried out in alarm as she watched him hit the floor.

“Don’t forget who it is you’re fighting.” Jinbei ordered. She turned to him with an enraged growl.

“What does Crocodile want with me?” Law asked as he pulled back from his latest failed strike and Rosinante moved in to try next. She managed to spin out of the way and smirked.

“Oh darling, he wants to own you so Doflamingo can’t.” She purred. Law glared, enraged by this.

“Whatever you’ve heard, I don’t give a fuck. I’m my own person and fuck anyone who says otherwise.” He snapped and managed to strike her hip. She let out a cry of pain, her hand going to it. Before he could move into strike again, a white bird of all things flew into his face.

“That’s the signal!” She called out. She managed to jump from her position over to Nero’s and get his arm over her shoulder. With surprising strength she jumped to the stage next and she ran.

Miss Monday did the same with Jinbei and grabbed Mr. 9.

“Everyone, out.” The room turned his attention towards the stage as Rob Lucci casually walked onto the stage. The bird landed on his shoulder, nuzzling his cheek.

“You bastard.” Doflamingo seethed, and he moved forward to go for him when suddenly a heavy arm draped around his shoulders.

“Now now, Doffy, is that anyway to talk to my friend?” Crocodile whispered in his ear. Doflamingo snapped his head to the side as his eyes widened in shock. Smirking, Crocodile kissed him.

* * *

“Holy shit.” Law whispered in the sudden silence that fell over the room. Rosinante sighed, shaking his head. He had always figured their reunion would be something like this…

Rob Lucci sighed from the stage as well.

“You had your fun, now let’s go, Crocodile.” He ordered. Crocodile smirked as he pulled back from Doflamingo’s lax lips.

“Come find me next time, Doffy.” He teased before casually walking through the frozen crowd. It took Doflamingo a few seconds to process what had happened, but when he did, he slammed his fist down onto the bar top hard enough to crack it.

“Get him you idiots!” Doflamingo roared. When he tried to jump off of the bar, he ended up flat on his face. He seethed when he noticed that at some point Crocodile or his lackeys had managed to cuff his ankle to a stool.

The chaos returned again, but no matter what anyone did, Crocodile continued on his journey. He paused when he got to Law and Rosinante. He leaned forward and whispered something in Law’s ear, then winked at Rosinante and jumped on stage.

The two left without another word.

Before Rosinante could ask what in the hell that was about, the lackeys began to flee The Birdcage en masse.

“Get them all out!” Law ordered, snapping himself to attention. The others roared their agreement and they began to capture any strays that were left behind.

“I’ll check the back!” Zoro called.

“I’ll sweep upstairs.” Nami said next.

Law watched over all of this, and when the chaos finally died down, he let out a sigh of relief.

“Follow them.” Doflamingo ordered from his spot on the floor. Ace was picking the lock on his ankles and he shoved away the hand he offered to help him up. “What the fuck was that?!” He screamed. The Family paused in their duties and Law rolled his eyes, walking over to Doflamingo.

“I get you’re pissed but I need to deal with this mess. Go somewhere and cool the fuck down.” He ordered. Doflamingo raised his hand to smack him for his insolence when Rosinante was suddenly between them, glaring at his brother.

“Come on, Doffy. Let’s go.” He pleaded. Doflamingo swore at his own inability to ignore Rosinante’s pout and he nodded. He grabbed his arm and began to drag him away, Trebol, Pica, and Diamante quickly following. Rosinante sent Law a wave to indicate he’d be back later. Law frowned, but Ace slung an arm around his shoulders, pressing an affectionate kiss to his cheek.

“Lover boy will be fine. Come on, let’s get this place cleaned up.” He insisted. Law sighed as he turned and assed the damage. 

The floor had holes or dents everywhere. Several of the tables had been overturned, one of the chandeliers was on the floor, and there was glass everywhere. There were a few tears in the sofas, and a broken chair here or there. But thankfully nothing looked too detrimental to the building. Their staff looked a little roughed up, but thankfully manageable.

“I want all of the injured to line up in two lines: severed limbs, gushing holes in one, cuts and bruises in another.” He ordered, sheathing his sword. Chopper and Kaya appeared on the stage, and the dancers followed close behind with arms full of supplies. He walked over to them, placing a hand on Kaya’s shoulder, his golden eyes carefully looking her over for any sign of injury or distress.

“We’re okay.” She promised with her gentle smile, cupping her belly.

“Good. Will you be okay to help with the injured?” He asked. Kaya nodded.

“Yeah, I’ll just need a chair.” She said.

“Here Kaya.” Nami said as she appeared with a chair. “Law, I’m going to have the gang start sweeping up the glass and call in a cleaning crew tomorrow. Franky and Usopp should be able to handle the repairs.” She said. Franky and Usopp shouted their agreement and Law’s shoulders dropped with relief.

That was one less headache he had to deal with.

Halfway through the line Sanji and Sabo ran into the Birdcage, panic on Sabo’s face and fear on Sanji’s.

“Guys!” Sabo called out as he approached.

“We’re fine, baby.” Ace promised as Sabo tugged him into a tight embrace before kissing him. He scowled at the cuts on his knuckles.

“It was so much fun Sanji!” Luffy cried happily as he jumped into his boyfriend’s arms, rubbing their cheeks together. Zoro nodded, pushing back a lock of Sanji’s blond hair before giving him a quick kiss.

“Ace is right, we’re fine. A little bruised but that’s about it.” He shrugged. Sanji sagged with relief, his grip on Luffy’s body tight.

“Thank god. Law, can I take them?” He asked, body shaking with adrenaline as he began to come down from the panic he had been in for the last two hours. Law waved him off.

“I’m fine, go. Ace, you too.” He ordered. Ace frowned and to Law’s surprise, Sabo did too.

“No way, we’re staying.” Ace declared. Too tired to argue, Law gave them tasks to work on. Maybe with more senior hands involved, they could go home faster.

* * *

“Well despite your display, we managed to accomplish our goal.” Rob Lucci glared at Crocodile when they got back to their headquarters. Crocodile chuckled, lighting a cigar.

“I can’t help but rile Doffy up. Sue me.” He shrugged. Lucci rolled his eyes, looking down at his notes.

“It’s obvious that while Doflamingo’s Family is very strong, Law is the brain. So if we take the brain, we can easily crush them.” He murmured. Crocodile nodded.

“Yes. And we’ll even have the home turf advantage. Are we ready for the plan next month?” He asked. Lucci nodded, looking at the box of demo explosives they had been given.

“100%.”

* * *

It was close to 2am by the time Ace, Sabo, and Law made it back to the apartment. Ace was half asleep, so Sabo went to tuck him in as Law made tea. As he set the kettle to boil, he sent a silent prayer to whatever god he needed to that the sound of the Monster Trio relief fucking wasn’t heard throughout the apartment. He’d like to sleep at some point…

Sabo returned to the kitchen just as Law took the kettle off of the burner.

“Rosinante’s not back yet.” He explained as he sat down at the table and took the cup of tea Law had prepared. Law nodded, eyes narrowed in concern. He was sure that Rosinante was more than capable of taming Doflamingo’s temper tantrum, but that didn’t ease the worry he had about the situation.

Speaking of situations, this one had been ill-timed. He was sure Doflamingo had caught sight of the two of them having matching wet hair, and that would be another headache he got to deal with.

“I wish they could tell us dates. Rosinante and I were in the shower.” He complained. Sabo wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Law glared at him. “Not that kind of shower. Why is everyone I know a pervert?” He grumbled into his own cup. Sabo chuckled, shaking his head. They both fell silent before Sabo handed him his phone. As Law read over the report, he nodded.

“Good. So next month is the last attack they need.” He murmured.

“Yup. Soon, Law. Soon we’ll be free.” He yawned. Law nodded and the two fell silent again.

Rosinante stumbled in a few minutes later, and one look at his face had Law up and moving to pull him into a hug.

“Hey.” He murmured, kissing him gently. Rosinante practically collapsed in his arms. Sabo stood up from the kitchen table and closed the front door. He patted his shoulder before leaving the two alone to talk.

“I forgot how exhausting it was to talk him down from his rage.” He sighed. Law nodded, gently tugging Rosinante over to the couch. They sat down, both of them kicking off their shoes and moaning with relief and then laughing at one another.

“I needed that laugh.” Law admitted easily as Rosinante wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

“Me too. Hey Law?” He asked.

“Hmm?” Law murmured as he rested his cheek on Rosinante’s chest.

“What did Crocodile say to you?” He asked. Law looked up, trying to remember and then his eyes widened as he remember.

“Oh…he said I should really ask the brother I’m really sleeping with what the real deal is between him and Doflamingo.” He murmured, a troubled frown crossing his face. Rosinante nodded, tucking him back against his chest.

“Yeah, it’s probably time I tell you. But not tonight, okay? I’m about to fall asleep on this couch.” He admitted with a yawn. Law snorted, leaning up to kiss him before standing up.

“I wasn’t even going to ask. I knew you’d tell me someday. Now come on, let’s go to bed.” He insisted.

After they were changed and in bed, Law couldn’t help but wonder how in the hell Crocodile knew that he was sleeping with Rosinante too…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we get our final round of backstory!


	20. Year 3 - May

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some wholesome moments that I just adore~ Enjoy it because our final chapter is a rough one. We also get the long awaited Doffy/Rosi/Crocodile backstory!

Growing up Kaya had been a sickly little girl raised by her grandmother and butler, Merry. Chopper had always followed her around like a shadow, even though she was sure it must have been very, very boring for him.

So when he got into medicine too, she wasn’t surprised.

When they lost their family fortune due to some mismanagement from their absent parents, Law and the Doflamingo family had come in and literally saved them from the streets.

Sure, the Family was a dangerous organization to be associated with. Kaya couldn’t say that she was fond for being one of those infamous Black Doctors she used to read about in true crime novels. However, she admired Law for his strength and perseverance through it all.

He was the older brother she had never had.

Now that she and Usopp were expecting their first baby, Kaya had even more of a reason to keep doing her best for their family. Between the baby shower Doflamingo had organized to Law’s teachings on obstetrics gynecology, Kaya and Chopper were both very ready for this baby to come next month.

And Usopp was extremely excited.

“And then, you just listen.”

Kaya smiled as she watched Chopper show Usopp how to use a stethoscope to hear the baby’s heartbeat. Since she and Chopper, and to some degree, Merry, were very well versed in the changes she and the baby were going through, she had worried that Usopp would feel left out of the experience. In order to help him feel more involved, she and Chopper would alternate weeks on what to teach him.

This had been one of his favorite requests, so he had saved it for last.

Kaya’s heart warmed as she watched her husband’s face scrunch up in concentration as he tried to tell apart her heartbeat from the baby’s. When he managed, and his face positively glowed with pride, she thought her heart would burst. He pulled back and looked up at her with such awe that she couldn’t help herself as she leaned into kiss his forehead.

“Strong?” She asked, even though she knew the answer was yes. He grinned, cupping her face and kissing her chastely.

“As strong as you!” She blushed at the compliment, and to her relief it appeared that Chopper had left them alone at some point. Shaking her head, she wrapped her arms around Usopp the best she could, cuddling into his chest.

Privately, she thought he was the strong one in their little family.

* * *

Luffy laughed as Zoro and Sanji kissed his cheeks after he blew out his candles.

“Cake time!” Luffy, Chopper, Franky, and Usopp all declared, with the children chiming in.

“I’m surprised Doflamingo let us come this year.” Sabo said softly to Ace as they watched Nami and Robin keep everyone away from the cake so Sanji could cut and distribute it.

Ace turned his gaze to the throne where Doflamingo sat, flanked by his executives and his brother. Law sat to one side of him, Rosinante on the other.

“Yeah…he also let Rosi come. It’s like he’s trying to bring back happier days or something.” He said with a frown. Sabo shook his head, tugging Ace up with him as he headed towards the food.

“Come on, let’s put him out of our minds for now and eat.” He insisted.

“Acey, Saby!” Luffy cheered as they approached. Sabo wrapped his arms around his shoulders in a hug as Ace ruffled his hair.

“I can’t believe our baby brother is 21. He can drink now.” Ace said mournfully, wiping an invisible tear from his eye. Everyone around them either laughed or snorted at the comment.

“I can already drink, Acey.” Luffy laughed.

“Though you shouldn’t.” Zoro and Sanji chimed together. Sabo kissed the top of Luffy’s head before releasing him to his boyfriends before sitting down across from them.

“I can’t believe I’m going away for an entire week tomorrow.” Sabo sighed. Ace sat down next to him with a pout.

“Me too. Ugh it’s gonna suck.” He whined.

“We’ll keep you company, Ace.” Sanji offered before feeding Luffy a bite of cake.

“You can call or text me.” Sabo offered as Ace dropped his head on his shoulder. Ace nodded, sighing.

He knew why Sabo had to go. After months of negotiations, Rob Lucci had finally agreed to meet with him. They were meeting at Enies Lobby, as it was their most neutral location they could come up with.

So while he understood, he wasn’t happy about it. He took comfort in the fact that this would bring them one step closer to freedom.

* * *

“Is it too soon to call him?” Ace whined from his bed.

“Yes.” Law said, not looking up from his tablet. Ace pouted up at his ceiling. “Call him anyway. You’re distracting me from the latest payroll report.” Law ordered. Ace grinned, jumping up from his bed and running over to kiss the top of Law’s forehead.

“Thanks! I’m going to go to the living room and leave you to it.” He chirped.

His ass was barely on the couch when he pressed the call button. Sabo picked up on the second ring.

_“Everything okay?”_ He asked, and a part of Ace relaxed as he heard his voice.

“Yeah, everything’s fine. Promise.” He said. He heard Sabo breathe a sigh of relief.

_“Good. I’m waiting for my second flight now. What’s up?”_ Sabo asked. Ace wracked his brain for a potential conversation topic and then grinned when he found it.

“Tell me something I don’t know about you.” Ace said into the phone.

_“Ace, I’m pretty sure that's impossible.”_ Sabo sighed. They had grown up together and Ace wasn’t why about any of the details in the years they had been apart.

“Please? It’s been five hours and I already miss you.” He pouted. Sabo laughed through the phone.

_“Alright, alright. Give me a second to think.”_ Sabo fell silent for a minute before groaning. _“Ugh, it’s kind of embarrassing.”_ Ace grinned.

“That’s perfect.” He declared with a nod. He could practically hear Sabo’s scowl through the phone.

_“Asshole. So uh. Until you kissed my scar I didn’t realize I had feeling in it.”_ He mumbled. Ace’s eyes widened.

“Oh.” He murmured, even as his grin settled into a warm smile. “Avoided touching it?” He guessed.

_“Yeah…I was too relieved that I didn’t lose my eye. I didn’t want to accidentally press against the skin and it break a nerve or something.”_ He admitted.

“Babe, I promise it doesn’t work like that.” Ace soothed. Sabo sighed.

_“I get that now. It was just so pink and raw looking after the accident. I avoided mirrors for a while, actually. I couldn’t stand the looks people gave me when I passed by them. I didn’t want to see the monster they saw.”_ Ace’s heart dropped as he heard the upset in his boyfriend’s voice.

“Gorgeous, fuck all of them.” He ordered. Sabo let out a huff of laughter but didn’t say anything so Ace pushed on. “Sorry to bring up a sore subject, babe.”

_“Nah, it’s not really. We might wanna revisit it when I’m home though, if that’s okay?”_ He asked.

“Hell yes.” He promised.

They spent a good hour on the phone before the next flight became available to Sabo. After promising to call him when he landed, Sabo hung up and Ace wandered back to his room. Law had abandoned his tablet and was texting on his phone, curled up in his blankets.

“Done moping?” He asked. Ace nodded, dropping onto his bed with a relieved sigh.

“Yeah.” He looked up at his ceiling, thinking of their conversation. Looks like he’d need to spend some time with Sabo and a mirror when he got back.

* * *

“Wow, this is beautiful.” Rosinante murmured in wonder as they walked into a high scale restaurant. Law nodded, leading him by the hand towards the host.

For their first anniversary, Law had forbidden gifts and plans of any kind. After such a perfect valentine’s day, he wanted to get a chance to spoil his boyfriend. He wasn’t great at romance, but he knew good food and this was the Family’s favorite. It was the classiest place in all of Dressrosa, and he had a running tab with them.

That and he got to see Rosinante in a suit, which was something he was appreciating more and more as the night went on.

“Ah, Dr. Trafalgar.” The host greeted him with a wide grin. Rosinante let out an amused laugh at the greeting and Law pointedly ignored him. “I have your favorite table ready for the two of you. Please follow me.”

Once they were seated, Law ordered for both of them before turning his attention back to his boyfriend. When he noticed the look of awe on Rosinante’s face, he rolled his eyes.

“What?” He asked, sliding his hand across the table to meet his.

“I sometimes forget I’m dating a famous doctor, that’s all.” He shrugged, squeezing his hand. Law blushed, reaching for the glass of water that was on the table.

They passed the rest of the evening with quiet conversation. Sometimes they held hands, other times Rosinante would reach across and hook their ankles together, just to see Law’s cheeks flush.

“Thank you for dinner, Law.” Rosinante said softly as they waited for their check. Law’s expression softened and he reached for his hand.

“Happy anniversary, Cora-san.” He responded. To his delight, his boyfriend’s cheeks turned pink.

Later, as Law curled up against Rosinante’s warm, naked body, he was content and sated. Tonight had been better than he could have hoped for, and from the way Rosinante was stroking his hair, he agreed.

“I’m glad tonight went well. I…this last year has been one of the best I’ve ever had, so I wanted to try and honor that.” He admitted quietly. Rosinante’s breath hitched and he kissed Law’s forehead.

“Me too, Lawsy, me too.” Law looked up and smiled softly at the tears in Rosinante’s eyes.

“None of that.” He murmured, reaching up to wipe them away. Rosinante let out a watery chuckle, leaning up to kiss him.

“Happy tears, I promise.” His boyfriend said against his lips. They settled back down and Law managed to fall asleep to the soothing sound of Rosinante’s heartbeat.

* * *

Sabo would never get used to the high class building that housed all Cipher Pol units. It was too fancy for his tastes. Shanks must have heard his thoughts because he laughed, patting him on the back.

“Don’t worry Sabo, it’s only for a week.” He promised. Koala nodded from the other side of them.

“I know, I know.” He grumbled as they entered a conference room. Already seated inside were Rob Lucci, Kalifa, and a man with a bizarre iron mask. They all rose to their feet and the man shook Shank’s hand.

“Chief Spandam.” Shank’s greeted him.

“Senior Agent Shanks.” He replied.

“These are my two agents, Sabo and Koala.” He said. Spandam nodded before taking a seat again. Koala shut the door and then they sat down too.

“Sabo…do you have the codes?” Lucci asked. Sabo nodded, passing him the folder.

“I was also given a test set that can be used for tomorrow’s operation.” He explained. Lucci looked over the, nodding.

“First page is for tomorrow, the rest for next month?” He confirmed, passing Kalifa the folder. Sabo nodded.

“Yeah.” He said. Lucci passed him a folder next.

“You should already have access to these because it’s a government building, but I wasn’t sure if Doflamingo would allow you to join them on the operation.” He explained. Sabo shrugged.

“It’s going to get brought up to him so we shall see. I appreciate this copy so that I can pass along to my informant.” He said. From the strange, knowing glint in Lucci’s eye, Sabo wondered if he realized the informant was Law.

Koala took over the rest of the meeting and Sabo tuned her out, reading over the information he had been given and mentally taking notes on what to give to Law.

* * *

Doflamingo was pounding into Law when suddenly the power flickered in the palace and the building shook.

“What the fuck?” Doflamingo snarled, pulling himself out of Law and stalking over to his balcony. His eyes widened in horror.

“What is it?” Law asked, wrapping his battered body in one of the sheets before joining him. His eyes narrowed. “Is that the Scrap Heap?” The words had barely left his mouth before their phones began to ring.

“What?” Law asked as he answered his.

_“It’s Zoro. Someone just blew up The Scrap Heap. It’s literally nothing but burning debris, Law.”_ Zoro said.

“We’re on our way.” He said, hanging up.

“I’m going to kill him.” Doflamingo seethed. Law ignored him, quickly pulling on his clothing. He was sore as fuck, but there wouldn’t be any time to deal with that until he got home. He took solace in the fact that Doflamingo hadn’t come yet, which meant his ass was sore but not completely disgusting.

“That’s the plan. Come on, let’s go get this over with.” Law sighed.

The drive to The Scrap Heap was filled with a stony silence between the two of them. When they arrived, Trebol, Sugar, Viola, Nami and Zoro were already there, surveying the damage.

“The fire has actually been cut down a lot.” Nami explained as Law approached her.

“What happened? Do we know yet?” He asked. She shook her head.

“I’m going to kill him.” Doflamingo repeated. Law ignored him, approaching the Chief of the Fire Department.

“We can get a full write up done tomorrow, Dr. Trafalgar.” The man said. He nodded, giving him his business card.

“Just email it to me here and I’ll respond with any questions.”

They stayed for another hour discussing the next steps before deciding that it wouldn’t do any of them any good to wait for the fire to go out. Law dropped Doflamingo off before driving to Rosinante’s apartment. He let himself in, locked the door and then headed straight for the shower.

“Lawsy?” Rosinante’s sleepy voice broke him out of his staring contest with the shower wall.

“Yeah. Scrap Heap got blown up so tonight ended early.” He explained. It was barely 11pm.

“Oh. That’s why it smells like smoke. I’ll go put these in the washer for you. Need anything?” He asked, and the sound of him picking up the clothing on the floor joined the sound of the shower. Law nodded his head, forcing himself to focus on washing his body. He could zone out in the comfort of Rosinante’s bed.

“If you have any more of those muscle relaxers, one or two of those would be great. And pajamas. I forgot to grab some, sorry.” He apologized.

“It’s okay, love. Be right back.”

When he stepped out of the shower a few minutes later it was to a warm towel under his feet. Sitting on the counter was a glass of water and the pills, and on the toilet was another towel and his pajamas, equally as warm. He felt himself melt a little with warm affection towards his considerate boyfriend. He swallowed the pills first and then dried himself off and got dressed.

Rosinante was sitting up in bed, reading something on his phone.

“News about the explosion?” Law guessed as he slid under the covers. Rosinante nodded, a content hum leaving him as Law crawled into his lap.

“Yeah. Enough of that, how are you feeling?” He asked, cupping his face. Law leaned into his touch, a small smile crossing his face.

“Really good, all things considered. You didn’t have to warm everything for me.” He said. Rosinante shrugged before pulling Law’s head onto his shoulder.

“I wanted to.” He said simply. A comfortable silence fell between the two of them before Law tugged at his shirt to get his attention.

“Can you tell me about what happened with Crocodile and Doflamingo?” He asked. Rosinante kissed the top of his head.

“Seeing as we’re both wide awake with nothing better to do, sure.” He murmured.

* * *

The Donquixote family was one of the most influential families of The Alliance. Doflamingo and Rosinante were raised in the lap of luxury and wanted for nothing.

Crocodile, in contrast, was a poor orphan boy from the slums of their hometown.

When he was 8 years old, Doflamingo met Crocodile for the first time, and nothing was ever the same again. 

He and Rosinante had managed to give their tutor the slip and escaped to a nearby park.

“There isn’t a point in learning history when we can just ask a servant, Rosi.” Doflamingo had said to his 7 year old little brother. With a nervous smile, Rosinante had taken his brother’s hand and followed after him.

They were playing on the jungle gym when a movement to their left caught Doflamingo’s eye. When he spotted a boy eating an apple from a nearby apple tree, Doflamingo grinned.

“I didn’t know you could eat those!” He cried out to the newcomer, dropping from his perch with a graceful jump. Rosinante tried to do the same, but landed on his face instead. Rolling his eyes, Doflamingo grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the other boy.

The boy arched a surprised brow. Most of the snobby children nearby ignored him, so what did these two want?

“Why couldn’t I eat them? This is a public park, and these are public trees.” The boy said. Doflamingo rolled his eyes, dropping Rosinante’s hand to cross his arms over his chest.

“Well duh, I’m well aware of that. I meant that I didn’t realize you could just pick them from a tree and eat them.” The other boy rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

“You’re a dumbass, rich boy. The tree isn’t poisonous. A lot of the food normal people eat comes from trees or the ground. It doesn’t come with a price tag so I’m not surprised you’re skeptical.” He snorted. Rosinante let out a fearful gasp at his sass as Doflamingo’s eyes narrowed.

“Shut up, peasant. You should be lucky that I’m even talking to you.” He sneered. He didn’t take kindly to being mocked by anyone, least of all the dirt under his shoes.

“Ah, you’re right. Forgive me, your highness.” The boy deadpanned. Rosinante gripped onto the back of his brother’s shirt as he moved to hit the boy for his sarcasm. This stranger could be feral or something, and he didn’t want Doflamingo getting hurt.

The boy finished his apple and tossed it behind him with a smirk. He rolled his shoulders before he moved towards them. Before either brother could react, the boy was sending a punch towards Doflamingo’s face.

Rosinante stumbled back as the two began to fight, wincing as he scraped his elbow on the hard ground. He sniffled as he watched, helpless to stop them.

“Scum!” Doflamingo cried as he grabbed the boy’s dark hair, and the two stumbled back against the trunk of the tree. When an apple fell from a branch and bounced on the ground, the youngest of the boys got an idea.

“Ow!” Doflamingo and the boy cried together when apples suddenly fell down upon them.

“St-stop fighting! Please?” Rosinante asked, clinging onto the branch for dear life. Both boys glared up at him. He let out a meep of fear and tried to shift back on the branch. He lost his balance and would have surely broken something as he fell from the tree if the boy didn’t catch him first.

“Thanks.” Rosinante murmured as Doflamingo yanked him away from the other boy, scowling at him. “Doffy, he saved me. Be nice.” The younger whispered. With a reluctant sigh, Doflamingo nodded.

“Name’s Donquixote Doflamingo. This is my weakling baby brother Rosinante.” He said, smacking the back of Rosinante’s head, who let out a cry of pain, pouting at his big brother. The other boy observed the two of them for a moment before he nodded.

“Crocodile’s what they call me back home.” He said with a shrug.

From that day on the three would often play together when Doflamingo grew tired of his lessons. After a couple of weeks of watching Crocodile eat the apples from the tree, Doflamingo realized that he was awfully thin for a boy their age. 

Together he and Rosinante started to put together a basket of food that they would sneak out with them to give to Crocodile.

When they spotted him under the tree one time as they were driving by with their parents in the rain, they realized he didn’t have a home at all. So then they started to help him sneak into their house and sleep under Doflamingo’s bed.

All the while, the trio was unaware that Donquixote Homing, their father, was aware of these actions. Not only that, but he whole heartedly approved of his sons’ generosity. In fact they gave him an idea.

“Who knew our boys were so generous, Dulcinea.” He said to his wife one night as they watched the three boys sleep in a fort their sons had built.

“It’s certainly not something they were taught by their peers.” She agreed. They had never agreed with how selfish the upper society could be. He nodded, stroking his mustache.

“I think it’s time we leave this life behind us. We’ll sell this house and our fancy belongings and move to a quiet suburb instead.” He decided. His wife grinned and agreed.

A month later everything changed.

“Father, where are my things? The servants?” Doflamingo asked in confusion after they moved to their new home. Rosinante was sniffling on their mother’s lap, stressed over the entire situation. To the boys, this entire move had happened overnight. They weren’t warned of it in advance, and thus were caught completely off-guard.

“My sons, I want you to grow up to be fair and gentle members of society. The gilded cage we lived in wouldn’t have taught you that.” Homing explained, patting his son’s head.

Doflamingo didn’t react to that explanation, but inwardly he was seething with rage.

“I hate him.” Doflamingo ranted to Crocodile that night when the orphan snuck into his new bedroom. He had followed their moving truck, and was quietly relieved to find that they were closer to the slums now. That meant that Crocodile didn’t have to travel as far each day to spend time with his friends.

Crocodile wisely didn’t say anything in response to Doflamingo’s rage, he just nodded along. In his opinion, this was actually a pretty cool move on Homing’s part. However, for the sake of his friendship, he was keeping that opinion to himself.

That first year was full of trying times for their family. Their new neighbors and fellow locals scorned them for deciding to “live amongst the poor.” They were mocked and beaten in the streets, and despite Homing’s offer to pay whatever debts they had, it just continued to stoke the flames of their rage.

It came to a head one night nearing the first anniversary of them living in their new house.

“Fire!” Rosinante screamed, shaking Doflamingo awake. Doflamingo’s eyes snapped open, and they widened in horror as he watched the flames engulf their bedroom.

“Boys!” Homing cried as he ran into the room, Dulcinea on his heels. He picked up Rosinante as she took Doflamingo’s hand and the four ran into the woods behind their house. During their escape, the locals noticed them and followed after them, setting fire to the forest as well.

As Rosinante clung tightly to his father, he prayed that someone help get them to safety.

About half an hour into running they reached a small clearing. To their surprise, Crocodile appeared at the edge of it, and he gestured them towards him.

“Come on, I know somewhere safe.” He said. Dulcinea and Homing shared a look before nodding, and they ran after him.

Eventually they came upon a very dilapidated apartment complex. Crocodile quickly ushered them inside door number 10. Doflamingo noted with distaste that the “1” was just a faint outline on the wood, as the placard was missing. Crocodile shut and locked the door, panting as he tried to catch his breath.

“Thank you, child.” Homing breathed a sigh of relief as he put a sobbing Rosinante down. He ran to his mother, clinging to her skirts. Dulcinea let out a soothing murmur, gently stroking his blond curls.

“No problem, sir. Are you hurt?” He asked. As Homing and Crocodile discussed what had happened and what to do next, Doflamingo looked around their new safe haven. He bit his back his scowl of disgust as he noticed the moldy walls and lack of furniture.

Oh how the mighty had fallen…

Their family remained with Crocodile for six months. Homing tried his best to find work, but even the people of the slums shrugged him off. Crocodile taught Rosinante and Doflamingo how to find warm food from leftovers tossed out by restaurants and how to shoplift. It wasn’t a perfect life by any means, but it at least kept them alive, and for that Rosinante was extremely grateful.

“I can’t believe you live like this.” Doflamingo scowled as they shared a meal one afternoon. The trio were sitting behind an Italian restaurant on the upper part of town. Crocodile shrugged.

“It’s hard, sure, but it’s the only life I’ve ever known.” He admitted. “You’ll get used to it.”

At one point Homing tried to buy back their family estate, just for their fellow nobles to laugh in their faces. Doflamingo had watched in silent shock as his father tried to beg and plead, tears streaming down his face. Unable to continue watching such a pathetic display, he had ran from the apartment, cursing the stupid people of this stupid town with all of his might.

They would pay, someday.

That same week, Dulcinea began to get very sick. ( _“In hindsight I think it was from the mold.” Rosinante explained to Law in the present._ ) She didn’t even last four days before her fever took her.

“Mother!” 8 year old Rosinante cried against her sheets. Crocodile patted his back, even as he watched Homing weep too and Doflamingo stare down at her corpse in shock.

Crocodile had never known his relatives. He had always been on his own for as long as he could remember. Dulcinea had been a kind soul, and he could understand why this family was upset that she was gone.

They buried her in the woods and then tried to get back to a new level of normal.

One night 10 year old Doflamingo was attacked after stealing their latest meal. He quickly subdued the assailants, and even went so far as to rip one of their eyes out with his bare hands.

“My, my, the little noble has sharp teeth.” A nasally laugh drew his attention away from his victim. Scowling, he looked up to find three older men and a boy slightly older than him all looking at him.

“What the fuck do you want?” He snarled, throwing the eye towards them. The oldest of the four grinned, stabbing the eye with his walking stick.

And that was how Doflamingo met the men that would later become known as Corazon, Trebol, Diamante and Pica.

Things changed after that. Doflamingo began to spend his time out of the apartment with those four, and Crocodile and Rosinante didn’t approve.

And then one night Doflamingo killed Homing.

The two had been having an argument about Doflamingo hanging around them. He didn’t approve, and Doflamingo didn’t give a fuck.

“You’re the reason for all of our suffering.” 10 year old Doflamingo declared as he blew his father’s brains out. Rosinante screamed in terror as Crocodile forced his face into a stoic mask.

While neither approved of Doflamingo’s actions, they also acknowledged that this was a long time coming, and there wasn’t a point in trying to challenge him. After all, they were now a family of 3.

They moved out of the apartment and into Trebol’s place a week later. For some reason, Trebol claimed that Doflamingo was going to be king and all four of them obeyed him unwaveringly. They quickly took control of the slums, shooting anyone that tried to fight against them.

Before they knew it, 3 years had passed since Doflamingo was named King of the slums. Crocodile and Rosinante had grown used to their new lifestyle, and Doflamingo’s rage seemed to have died down now that he was given the “proper respect he deserved.”

But at the heart of it all, he only trusted the two of them.

“You guys are the only real family I have, you know?” 13 year old Doflamingo said as he lay between Crocodile and Rosinante one night in their shared bed. It would be one of the last nights they had to share. Tomorrow they were taking the rich district as their own, and they would finally be back in Donquixote Manor.

“Doffy…we’re kinda like the mafia.” Crocodile laughed as the thought occurred to him. Doflamingo grinned, turning towards him.

“Hell yes we are!” He laughed too.

“I don’t want to think of you as my father, Doffy.” Rosinante grumbled, even as he cuddled closer.

“What about your King, hmm?” He teased. Rosinante rolled his eyes but Crocodile let out a thoughtful hum.

“That might work. We could have titles inspired by a deck of cards.” He suggested.

“What a great idea, Crocy!” Doflamingo beamed.

And so everyone was given a title based on some form of card. Doflamingo because known as King Joker, Crocodile was Argine, and Rosinante chose Tarot.

When they were fourteen, Whitebeard came to town. After hearing his pitch about taking in Little Lost Boys, Doflamingo and Crocodile discussed their options.

“We have a good thing going here, Crocy.” Doflamingo sighed. Crocodile nodded, looking out over the balcony of Doflamingo’s bedroom at their city.

“Starting over from scratch would be annoying.” He agreed. “But can we trust any of your commanders to remain here? We can’t leave Rosi.”

“Yeah.” Doflamingo said. He turned to his friend, a small frown on his face. “What if you stay here, and I take the others and find more towns.” He suggested. Crocodile nodded, looking at his friend.

“I think that’s our only logical option. But don’t forget about little old us.” He said with a bitter smile. Doflamingo scowled, and he gently punched Crocodile’s upper arm.

“Don’t be stupid, Crocy. You know you’re the only one that matters.” He huffed. As Doflamingo looked out over the town, he didn’t notice the soft expression on his best friend’s face.

And so Doflamingo, Rosinante and the others left home with the Whitebeard family.

When he turned 16 they returned home for a summer. At 16, Whitebeard trusted them to take care of themselves, and trusted that they would be okay getting there and back home. Doflamingo had fed him the excuse that it was to tie up loose ends, but really it was to check in on Crocodile.

As they walked in Donquixote Manor, Doflamingo’s grin was wide as ever.

“Honey, I’m home~” He sang. Rosinante rolled his eyes, thanking a butler that appeared to take their things. They both looked up as Crocodile appeared at the stop of the stairs, eyes wide with surprise at seeing them again.

“Crocy!” Doflamingo called out, hugging his best friend when he got close enough. Crocodile returned his hug, grinning over his shoulder at the timid form that was Rosinante.

“You guys look great.” He said. They had obviously been treated well with Whitebeard’s group. Doflamingo nodded even as he looked around the manor. He was pleased to note that nothing had changed, and that he could have the pleasant visit he had hoped for.

“Man, let’s get a drink and I’ll tell you all about it.” Doflamingo cackled, wrapping an arm around Crocodile’s shoulders as they headed towards the parlor.

The three spent the afternoon and evening together catching up. Rosinante began to doze off on the couch as Crocodile and Doflamingo continued to talk well into the night. He jerked awake when he heard the coffee table bump against something, and his body tensed for a possible attack. However, his eyes widened as he took in the sight before him.

Doflamingo had Crocodile pressed against the coffee table, their mouths locked together as he gripped onto Crocodile’s hair. Crocodile in return was clinging to his back, and the sounds coming from them both had Rosinante silently praying that they quickly took this display elsewhere. If they didn’t, he might die of embarrassment.

“We shouldn’t do this here.” Crocodile panted softly. Silently Rosinante praised Crocodile for remembering him.

“Ah, Rosi?” Doflamingo guessed. Rosinante quickly shut his eyes tightly as he heard them get up and leave. Once they were gone he quickly got up from the couch and raced towards his bedroom.

“Ew.” He whispered into the silent room, shivering with disgust and embarrassment.

( _“I was so surprised. We had never talked about our sexualities before, and I had no idea they even liked each other.” Rosinante said to Law._ )

When Rosinante woke up the next morning he found Doflamingo and Crocodile at the kitchen table, looking over something in the newspaper. He wasn’t surprised by the possessive hand that Doflamingo had in Crocodile’s hair. He was debating what to say to them when Crocodile beat him to it.

“Rosi, is this okay?” Crocodile asked as he noticed him. Doflamingo shot him a look that clearly said he didn’t care if it was okay or not but it was unnecessary because he shrugged.

“Sure. Congrats. By the way, I’m gay too.” He said. They all burst into laughter at the casual way they had just outed each other and things continued on as they normally did.

A new normal took over the next few years. Doflamingo would spend his summers with Crocodile at home, and Crocodile would spend a week in the winter with them in a nearby hotel.

In his opinion, he thought they were good together. Something in Doflamingo seemed easier with Crocodile at his side.

And then came Dressrosa.

Looking to expand their territory and become free of The Little Lost Boys, Crocodile and Doflamingo settled on Dressrosa as their next conquest. However, this was also the beginning of the end for them.

Crocodile wanted to rule their current place, and Doflamingo wanted him to abandon it and join him as his Queen.

“We’re stronger together, Crocy-babe. Dressrosa is the biggest thing we’ve ever tried to take.” Doflamingo insisted. Crocodile shook his head, eyes narrowing.

“World domination isn’t my endgame, Doffy. I’m more than happy to support you in that quest, but I’m perfectly happy here at home. Our home.” He said. Doflamingo shook his head, frowning.

“Crocodile, I get you can’t handle conflict, but-”

For the first time in years the two fought over it. They made up afterwards, but tensions ran high for most of that year. It all came back to Dressrosa, in the end.

Crocodile finally decided that enough was enough. In an attempt to make Doflamingo realize that he was more than capable of handling anything that came his way, he tried to undermine Doflamingo’s claim on Dressrosa by sending in his own agents to kick out Vergo and Machivise.

Doflamingo had been furious and launched a counterattack on their hometown.

Doflamingo came away from that battle with Crocodile’s blood on his hands, and Crocodile had a gaping wound across his face.

Needless to say, things were over between them.

“He’s no longer one of us.” He declared to Rosinante when he returned home. The 22 year old nodded, looking over to where 10 year old Law was sleeping on the couch in their room. He didn’t want him to overhear this and then try to get involved or ask questions.

When Doflamingo killed Whitebeard and the rest of The Little Lost Boys a week later, Rosinante privately thought it was just because his own heartbreak needed an outlet.

* * *

“So…they’re just bitter exes?” Law asked. Rosinante nodded.

“Yeah…he was our first friend, and in Doffy’s eyes he threw that all away.” He sighed. Law thought about that before gently squeezing Rosinante’s side.

“How do you feel about all of it, Cora-san? Should I change the plan to spare Crocodile?” He asked next. Rosinante shook his head, kissing the top of his head.

“No. I did love Crocy once, but he can’t be trusted, Law. He might be the enemy of our enemy today, but that doesn’t make him our friend. The boy I grew up with is long gone.” He sighed sadly. Law nodded, pressing a kiss to his lips as he slid off of his lap and laid down.

“If you change your mind, let me know.” He yawned. Rosinante echoed him, sliding back down into the sheets and taking Law’s hand in case he wanted space. He let out a delighted hum when he cuddled against his chest instead.

As they began to drift off, Rosinante couldn’t help but wonder how things were going to turn out next month.

* * *

“Luffy, remember to keep your voice quiet inside the house.” Ace warned as they drove to Tom’s Place. Luffy nodded, pulling the invisible zipper across his mouth closed.

Iceburg and Paulie’s new daughter had been born in the late hours of last night. Law had offered to come and look her over after they had got some sleep, and Iceburg had just insisted they come over anyway. After all, it was the day they typically came over. Wanting to try not to expose her to any germs, Law had insisted that it just be the family members he personally had vaccinated. With Sabo still out of town and Rosinante at work, it was just the four of them.

The first thing Law saw as he parked the car was the wide grin on Franky’s face.

“Super Zoro, Super Luffy!” Chimney tried to quietly yell to them. Gonbe and Tyranno stood on each side of her, waving as well.

“Good timing, brothers. She just woke up.” He said as they approached. Zoro picked up Chimney as Luffy grabbed Tyranno and Ace scooped up a giggling Gonbe.

They entered the living room to see Iceburg sitting in a chair, a small pink bundle in his arms. Robin was handing him a bottle and she leaned in to smile at the baby. They looked up as they approached and Iceburg smiled proudly at them.

“Hey everyone.” He said in a hushed tone. Law led the way over to them, expression softening as he looked down at rosy cheeks and a tuft of black hair. “This is our new daughter, Tomiko.”

“How’s she doing?” He asked as he set down his medical bag and dug around for his stethoscope.

“She’s the exact opposite of any of the babies we’ve had so far. Nice and quiet. I was able to sleep for six hours last night and then switch off with Paulie. He’s upstairs sleeping now.” He explained. Robin took a step back to give them space to see.

“That’s my baby sister, Super Luffy.” Tyranno whispered into Luffy’s ear.

“Whoa, that’s so cool!” Luffy gasped back. Iceburg shook his head at his son’s antics as Law began to listen to the baby’s heart and lungs. She wiggled against the cool touch of the tool but settled when Iceburg murmured something soothing to her.

“Come on, little ones, let’s go outside.” Robin insisted, taking Gonbe from Ace. Franky took Tyranno and Chimney and they all left the room.

“She’s so pretty, Icey.” Luffy said in awe as he and Ace peered over Iceburg’s shoulder. He nodded, looking down at his baby.

“She is. We’re very lucky.” Law pulled back with a nod.

“Everything sounds good to me. In a few weeks bring her by and I’ll give her the second dose of HepB.” He said. Iceburg let out a sigh of relief and he turned his gaze to Ace.

“Want to feed her?” He offered. Ace grinned, eagerly reaching for the baby.

Ace sat down on the couch, Zoro and Luffy sitting on either side of him as Iceburg and Law went to make tea.

“How are you holding up?” Law asked. Iceburg shrugged, sipping on his tea.

“I’m doing fine. Ask me that question in a week.” He said with an amused grin. Law shook his head, sighing.

“If you need any help, please let us know. Luffy and Zoro would be more than happy to entertain the small kids for a night, and Ace would love to babysit the baby.” Iceburg nodded.

“Having Franky and Robin here helps a lot. Kaya will be around more in a few days when her maternity leave starts too. And I wasn’t kidding when I mentioned she’s a great sleeper.” He explained. Law nodded, taking a drink of his tea.

They stayed through lunch, with Zoro and Luffy managing to exhaust all of the kids enough that they began to get sleepy. Luffy and Franky tag teamed a story for them and they were still chuckling as they left the boys' bedroom.

Paulie was in the living room when they came back down, Tomiko cradled over one shoulder as Iceburg rested on the other.

“We’ll let you guys get him to bed. Call me day or night if something comes up.” Law insisted and Ace nodded his agreement.

“Thanks, we will.” Paulie agreed, smiling at Robin as she wrapped a blanket around the three of them.

Robin and Franky walked them out.

“Thanks for coming by. Our new Super niece is pretty cute.” Franky bragged, tossing an arm around his wife. Robin nodded, smiling at all of them.

“Be safe getting home. Text me when you get there.” She said. Law nodded before they all climbed in the car. He was quiet for the rest of the evening, so much so that Rosinante commented on it at dinner.

“You okay?” He asked, gesturing to Law’s plate. He nodded, shaking himself out of his thoughts.

“Visiting them today reminded me of another reason we need to become free sooner rather than later.” He explained.

He couldn’t let another sweet innocent child get exposed to the craziness that was this family.

* * *

“Welcome home baby!” Ace cheered as Sabo entered the apartment a few days later. He grinned, even as an embarrassed pink blush covered his cheeks.

“Thanks. I missed you guys.” He laughed as Ace pulled him into his arms, twirling him around. “Ace, stop. I’m a little light headed. Forgot to grab something for lunch between my flights.” He admitted sheepishly when Ace frowned.

“Well it’s a good thing I saved you a plate. Welcome home, Sabo.” Sanji said from the kitchen.

“We’ll eat and then go back to your place.” Ace said, eyeing his suitcase. Sabo shook his head, cuddling into Ace’s arms for a moment.

“Can we just stay here tonight? I’ll unpack and do laundry tomorrow.” He whispered in his ear. Ace nodded, even as his frown turned to one of concern. Before he could question it Sabo pressed a quick kiss to his lips and slipped away into the kitchen to eat.

Luffy had been thrilled when he, Law and Zoro came home a few hours later to find a freshly showered Sabo and Ace on the couch, watching the news.

“Babe, could you give Law and me a minute, please?” He asked. Sanji appeared from the kitchen, pressing a plate of food into Law’s hands with a pointed glare. Law rolled his eyes, dutifully sitting in his chair.

“Sure. I’ll wait for you in bed, okay?” He asked. Sabo kissed him in thanks, chuckling as he heard Zoro and Sanji begin to bicker in the kitchen.

“Nothing like home, huh?” He asked with a yawn. Law nodded, waiting for him to speak. “Lucci agreed to the plan. June 11th, 6pm, The Birdcage.” His voice dropped to a whisper. Law nodded, making a mental note to warn Rosinante about it so he wasn’t alarmed.

“Just me, right?” He asked before taking a bite out of the casserole Sanji had made. Sabo nodded.

“Yeah, there’s nothing to worry about there. Are you going to be okay?” He asked. Law nodded, a bitter grin crossing over his face.

“They can’t do anything to me that hasn’t already been done, save kill me.” Sabo flinched at that statement but didn’t comment, still getting used to Law’s dark humor.

“I left a report in our private dropbox for you. Let me know if you have any questions. I’m going to bed now.” He said with a yawn. Law waved him off. Sabo waved good night to the trio in the kitchen before slipping into the comforting dark of Ace’s bedroom.

“Look at that, it’s my gorgeous guy.” Ace teased as Sabo climbed into his arms.

“Stop that. You can convince me I’m pretty tomorrow. I’m too tired tonight.” He yawned, cuddling close.

“You bet that sweet ass of yours I’m taking you up on that, baby. Other than being sleepy, you doing okay?” He asked. Sabo nodded, looking up at him with a grin.

“Yeah, actually. I think everything is going to be okay.”

* * *

“So we strike on the 15th of June.” Doflamingo declared, eyeing all of his executives for any sign of protest. When they all nodded, he sat back with a satisfied smirk.

Soon he would be rid of that stupid Crocodile for good.

Law gripped onto the arm of his chair to stop his body from shaking. They were so close to being done with this hell that he could practically taste it.

Doflamingo dismissed everyone but him. The moment that he did, Law began to disassociate.

He stayed that way until he got home and got in the shower. He sank to the floor of the shower, pulling his knees to his chest.

“Law?” Ace called as he entered the bathroom.

“2.” Law mumbled out, watching as the water went down the drain.

“What’s wrong?” Ace asked, and Law heard him sit down on the other side of the shower. The familiar routine was enough of a catalyst to bring Law out of his episode. He shook himself, rising to his feet.

“It hit me that we’re so close to being free, Ace. I kind of went into my own little world for a while. Can you call Cora-san and ask him to come over tonight?” He asked. Ace pulled back the curtain, a concerned frown on his face.

“Of course. Want me to come in there?” He offered. Law shook his head.

“I’m good.” He said with a shrug. Ace studied him for a moment but must have believed him because he closed the curtain and left without a word.

As he washed his hair, a wide, slightly crazed grin crossed Law’s face. A hysterical laugh escaped him and he smiled into the spray of the shower.

In less than a month, he would be free. What a wonderful feeling.

* * *

“Ah, this is a separate set of instructions.” Mr. 1 said to Crocodile. Crocodile nodded, blowing his smoke up towards the ceiling.

“Lucci’s plan was good. But I think that having a backup set is good too.” He grinned. Mr. 1 nodded, reading over the 6 names on the list.

“This will be done.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby Tomiko is here~ Like the rest of the kids in their family, she is Iceburg's unnamed secretary in the manga.
> 
> Next chapter ends it all! The ending scenes were actually some of the first I wrote for the fic, so I'm super excited to finally see them all. See you next week!


	21. Year 3 - June

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: there is a birth scene that's not too graphic in my opinion, but it might make some people uncomfortable. 
> 
> Here we are, the final chapter T-T

Brook had never expected to find the happiness he did in Dressrosa.

He had washed up on its shores almost 6 years ago with nothing but his violin case and the clothes on his back. As a traveling musician, he had been a part of a cruise ship that crashed about 10 miles from Dressrosa. Somehow the tides had brought him here.

After spending 10 months panhandling and working street corners with his music, Yorkie finally stumbled upon.

“Hey, those are some great tunes. Wanna join my band?” He had asked. Brook had been flattered that such an attractive man had not only appreciated his music, but also wanted him to join him that he agreed.

Within a month he was living with Yorkie, had a steady job at a coffee shop, and was a part of the Rumbar Pirates.

And then on the first anniversary of him washing up on Dressrosa’s shores, Yorkie asked him to marry him.

“But we’re not even dating.” He had tried to reason. Yorkie had smirked, that cocky glint in his eye that Brook found unreasonably attractive.

“And? Who says we have to date before we get married? None of those fairy tales you love so much contain couples that date. Come on, Brooky. Let’s make our own fairy tale. You and me, what do you say?” He asked.

Unable to think of a good reason not to, Brook kissed him.

Soon the two were married in an intimate ceremony on the beach with nothing but their band around them. It had been a perfect night, in Brook’s opinion.

A month into their happy marriage the two found the baby that would later be called Laboon in the dumpster behind the coffee shop.

“Poor little one.” Brook murmured to the infant as he carefully cleaned it up.

“Should we call someone, Brook?” The barista asked.

“Nah. Finder’s keepers. Someone didn’t want this little one, so he’s ours now. Welcome to our family, Laboon!” Yorki declared.

“A baby?” Brook asked in shock. Yorki nodded, resting his chin on his shoulder.

“A baby. Our little family is now a family of three, Brooky.” He grinned. Brook swallowed his doubts in the face of Yorki’s happiness, and so Laboon became their son.

Brook watched as Yorki taught Laboon how to read a music sheet with a smile on his face. His life had been a non-stop whirlwind there for a few years, but now things were finally settling down.

As he watched his husband and son share a grin, he hoped it continued to stay that way.

* * *

Donquixote Doflamingo loved his life, he really did. His precious baby brother had returned to him, he had the world’s hottest toy, his country was thriving, and his Family was the strongest it had ever been.

As he watched Franky and Usopp present a slideshow of the inventions they had come up with for the operation next week, he grew more determined than ever to finally end this nonsense with Crocodile.

“Doflamingo.” Law’s voice broke him out of his thoughts. He looked over at him, offering him a grin.

“Yes, little doll?” He purred.

“Is there anything you want to say? They are almost done.” Law pointed out. Doflamingo nodded. Once they were done and took questions, Doflamingo rose to his feet.

“Most of you don’t know this, but from a very young age my parents betrayed Rosi and I. Ever since that moment, the only family I can count on is this one. I’m so proud of all of us, and I know that next week we will finally be free.” He said with a satisfied smirk.

As he basked in the cheers of his family, he failed to notice Law’s small smile.

If only Doflamingo knew just how true that would be….

* * *

“Luffy, I swear to god if you take that-god damn it.” Ace swore as Luffy laughed, eagerly claiming his new property.

“Maybe playing this game the night before a major operation wasn’t the best idea. Don’t they sat it ruins friendships?” Law said as he looked over his options.

“I think it will just bring us closer together. Baby, what if we…” Sabo’s voice trailed off as he leaned into whisper to Ace’s ear. Ace slowly grinned at whatever plan Sabo was coming up with and he turned and kissed Sabo as soon as he was done speaking.

“Done.” He said with a nod.

“Oh dear, here we go.” Rosinante sighed, passing some money to Law to add a hotel to his property.

“Beginning of the end.” Sanji agreed, sipping on his tea. An amused smile crossed his face as Zoro and Luffy put their foreheads together before disappearing behind Luffy’s straw hat to form their own alliance.

Luffy had requested they all spend the night before phase one of the plan together. Ace agreed because he was just as sentimental as his baby brother, and Law agreed because that meant the others would have to reign in their hormones (and avoid potentially injure themselves in overzealous fucking).

Luffy (through an alliance with Zoro and Sanji) managed to win and declared himself King of the Pirates. Ace pouted and so Sabo pulled him away from the table to go and shower.

“It’s a good thing he’s cute.” Ace grumbled as they stepped under the hot spray. Sabo nodded, winding his arms around Ace’s waist and smirking as he felt his cock jump between his legs as their bodies pressed together.

“I’m horny.” He declared. Ace answered his smirk with a wicked grin and his hands grabbed his ass, grinding their groins together as he squeezed.

“I can help with that.” He said as he pressed their lips together.

After getting off and actually cleaning themselves, they got out with Sabo laughing as Ace continued to be handsy.

“Stop it, Law will kill us if we come out with boners.” He said as Ace pinned him against the sink.

“Ugh. Can’t wait to have victory sex in a few days.” Ace murmured as he kissed Sabo. His boyfriend’s hands rose up and settled on his shoulders, turning the kiss tender and warm.

“Me too. I love you, Ace.” Sabo said when they parted.

“I love you too, Sabo. We should probably go to bed.” HE said with a reluctant sigh. Sabo nodded, gently pushing him back a few steps so he could open the bathroom door.

The rest of the apartment was oddly quietly. They could hear Rosinante and Law talking quietly in the living room, and they could hear the muted sounds of Luffy talking in his bedroom. Ace tugged Sabo to his room and they climbed into bed, cuddling together.

As they began to drift off, Sabo hoped that the plan he had come up with would actually work.

* * *

“Cora-san?” Law broke the comfortable silence they had fallen into.

“Yes, love?” Rosinante asked, taking Law’s hand. The two were curled up next to each other on the couch, the news muted in front of them.

“I actually think we can pull this off. I must be losing it.” Law sighed. Rosinante let out a quiet laugh, kissing the top of Law’s head.

“Being optimistic doesn’t mean you’re losing it, Lawsy. For the record, I think we can too. You and Sabo are both brilliant strategists. If anyone could come up with a plan of success, it’s the two of you.” He said honestly. Law looked up at the sincerity in his voice and his expression softened as he met his love-filled eyes.

“How in the hell do you always manage to believe in me?” He asked. Rosinante smiled, kissing his nose.

“I love you, Law.” He said simply. Law blushed, even as a shy smile crossed his face.

“I love you, Rosinante. So fucking much.” He pressed his lips against his boyfriends, needing the contact. The older male cupped the back of his head, keeping him in place as he returned the kiss, his own desperation bleeding into it.

This could very well be the last night they had together, Law shivered at the thought. He pulled back before rising from the couch. If this was going to be their last night together, he wanted to spend it cuddling, damn it.

“Bed.” He ordered, offering Rosinante his hand. Rosinante took it and they wandered into his bedroom. Ace was snoring softly on top of Sabo’s chest, and the blond was sleeping too. Law paused and moved over to tug the blanket up a little higher on Ace’s bare back. He turned and climbed into Rosinante’s waiting arms, a content sigh leaving him.

Tomorrow would be the end of his hell, one way or another. Not wanting to go down that path because he really, really needed to sleep, Law forced those thoughts away and buried his face in the base of Rosinante’s throat, getting lost in his scent and the sound of his even breathing.

\--

“Is it weird that I’m nervous about tomorrow? I’m never nervous.” Luffy grumbled as he cuddled against Zoro’s chest.

“Anxious is the word you’re looking for, snookums. And yes, it’s normal. So are we.” Sanji promised, squeezing Luffy’s bare waist. Zoro nodded, kissing away Luffy’s pout.

“Tomorrow is a big day. A lot could go wrong but we’re all gonna be there together. It will all work out.” He said with a determined nod. Sanji and Luffy stared at him with wide eyes before Luffy beamed and surged up to kiss him again as a sly smile crossed Sanji’s lips.

“Wow, moss-brain, that was a pretty profound statement.” Sanji teased. Zoro pulled back from Luffy's mouth with a scowl so Sanji leaned in to kiss it next.

“I hate you both.” Zoro grumbled against his lips.

“Nah, you love us.” Sanji shot back as he pulled away, pressing a kiss to Luffy’s giggling mouth next.

“I love you guys.” He said between playfully kisses.

“Me too, snookums, little lover-dove.” Sanji said with a wink at Zoro who scowled. Both of his boyfriends yelped when he yanked them closer to him.

“I do too, even though I don’t know why. You’re both assholes.” He grunted.

“But we’re your assholes!” Luffy laughed, cuddling under his chin. Sanji pressed close too, sliding a leg between Luffy and Zoro’s.

“That we are, snookums, that we are.” He said with a yawn. Zoro shook his head, even as he tightened the arm he had around their waists.

* * *

“Thanks for coming, Rosi.” Doflamingo sighed as Rosinante sat down next to him. All around them the Family was exchanging last minute changes and information regarding their final attack.

“This is my Family too, Doffy. Of course I wanna be here. Lawsy wanted to make sure the meeting started on time too.” He said with a shrug. Doflamingo wrapped an arm around his shoulder tugging his brother closer. No matter what happened, he knew he could count on Rosinante having his back.

“Let’s get started, everyone. Law is running a little late but he sent Rosi here with his talking points.” Doflamingo said. Everyone in the room fell silent, turning to look at their boss.

As he began to talk, Rosinante met Ace’s concerned eyes. He gave a single nod, confirming that everything was on track. A dark look crossed Ace’s face as he got the message, and Rosinante hoped no one noticed.

* * *

Law sighed as he sent another email. Busy work wasn’t his forte, and he hoped that this part of the plan didn’t drag out too long. He hadn’t received a nasty set of texts from Doflamingo yet, so he was grateful that sending his boyfriend to the meeting in his place had worked.

He rolled his eyes as the windows to his office were shattered. That would be a bitch to clean up later.

He looked up from his desk, meeting the eyes of a man with a square nose of all things and a white cap, and a petite man dressed in a purple-grey suit, with long grey hair. He wore a tie covered in elephants of all things.

“Doctor.” The man greeted him. Law stood up from his desk and promptly shoved all of the papers off. Elephant-man knocked over a lamp and the other man kicked up the rug. Law took a look around the room and nodded.

“Let’s get this over with.” He sighed as he approached them.

* * *

Kaya cooed down to Tomiko from where she sat on the back porch of Tom’s Place. 

“She’s such a cutie.” Yorki grinned down at the baby before returning his gaze to the yard where the other four children played. Kaya nodded, grinning up at him.

“I hope my baby is just as cute as she is.” She gushed. Yorki patted her swollen abdomen.

“She will be, Kaya. After all, she has you as her Mommy.” He teased with a wink. Kaya blushed, shaking her head.

Yorki was such a flirt.

The three families were spending the day together to distract the kids from the chaos that would be happening soon. However, Iceburg and Paulie had to go pick up a car for a client, and Merry had gone with them. Chopper, Usopp, Brook, Franky and Robin were all at the family meeting. That left Kaya and Yorki alone with the children. Technically Yorki should have gone to the meeting too, but Robin and Usopp had worried about leaving a very pregnant woman with all of the little kids.

“Lunch?” She asked when her stomach growled. Yorki nodded, turning to call to the kids to find out what they wanted for lunch. His eyes widened in horror as he noticed his son and Gonbe in the arms of a woman with curly black hair. She was smirking at them, and Yorki felt his blood run cold from the promise of danger in her eyes.

Kaya slapped a hand over her mouth as she noticed his distraction, muffling her alarmed cry.

“Hello. We don’t want to hurt any of you.” Their eyes snapped to the backdoor where a large man with shortly-cropped white hair stood, holding a gun at them.

“Hey man, we’re unarmed. If you need to take someone, take me.” Yorki tried to reason with him. The man rolled his eyes.

“Unfortunately, you’re the one we didn’t care about. Guess you’re coming too.”

* * *

Doflamingo was interrupted by Franky’s cell phone blaring to life. He glared at him. He should know how much he hated being interrupted.

“Maybe we should take a break. I haven’t heard from Law in a while.” Rosinante suggested quietly. With a reluctant sigh, Doflamingo nodded.

“15 minute break.” He declared shortly.

“Viola, can you call Rebecca and have her check on Law?” Rosinante called to the older woman who was chatting with Nami. She nodded, pulling out her phone.

“What?!” Franky hollered. Robin was at his side in an instant, a concerned frown on her face. "Hold on, hold on. Mingo, we have a Super big problem.” He said, marching over to him. Doflamingo simply raised a curious brow, waving his hand to signal for him to continue. “Those bastards took Kaya, Yorki and all of the kids.” He said.

A shocked gasp rang throughout the room as Rosinante felt the blood drain from his face.

He didn’t think that this was a part of the plan.

“What?!” Nearly everyone cried.

“And Law too.” Viola spoke up. “Rebecca and the girls heard a crash from upstairs and went to investigate. There are signs of a struggle.” She sighed.

“Crocodile, that bastard.” Doflamingo snarled.

Rosinante shared a horrified glance with Ace and Ace quickly began to call Sabo.

* * *

Law woke up in a damp cell, groaning at the bump on the back of his head. He had told those idiots they didn’t have to knock him out, but they did it anyway, and now he had a headache.

“Super Law!” His eyes snapped open as he felt small hands grab his arm and the sounds of a baby wailing filled the cell. As his eyes adjusted to the dim light, they widened in horror as Chimney looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

“Shh, it's okay, Tomiko.” Kaya’s gentle voice said from a corner of the room. Law sat up and his stomach dropped as he noticed just who all was in this cell with him.

“What in the hell are you all doing here?” He asked in alarm.

“Bad word.” Gonbe grumbled from Yorki’s arm.

“They took us too.” The older male explained, rubbing a comforting hand over Laboon’s back.

“Super Law, are we playing a game? Those people weren’t very nice.” Tyranno asked as he climbed onto the bed next to Law.

“You aren’t supposed to be here. Damn it.” He swore, raking a hand through his hair in frustration. Kaya and Yorki shared a frown before turning it to Law.

“What is that supposed to mean?”

* * *

“You brought the kids into this?!” Lucci screamed at Crocodile as soon as he spotted them on the camera in Law’s cell. Crocodile smiled, taking a hit of his cigar.

“I did. I wanted a backup plan in case Doffy’s toy was too much for your boys to handle.” He said.

“You fucking moron!” He raged, whirling away from him as his mind raced.

Kidnapping children would escalate the situation within the World Government. He would be lucky to get out of it without penalty himself. Even worse, what if those children or the pregnant woman were injured while in his care?

“Well what’s a few more victims? We won’t hurt them.” Crocodile shrugged.

“You idiot.” He seethed before storming out of the room. He pulled out his phone and dialed his boss’ number.

“We have a problem.”

* * *

“We are moving up our timeline. We move out at dawn’s first light and I want everyone there.” Doflamingo ordered.

“Even the dancers?” Monet spoke up. He nodded, turning to glare at her.

“Yes! We will get Law and the kids back at all costs, and I will rip that bastard's head off of his shoulders myself.” He seethed before storming out of the room. There was a moment of stunned silence that followed before Ace realized someone needed to step up.

“Everyone, I recommend you go home and prepare.” Ace spoke up. As everyone scrambled to get out, Ace approached Rosinante.

“Sabo is at home waiting for us.” He whispered. Rosinante nodded. Hopefully they had a contingency plan in place for this situation…

When they got home it was to a pacing Sabo arguing with someone on the phone.

“Alright, fine. 24 hours.” He agreed before hanging up. He let out a frustrated noise as he tossed his phone onto the couch.

“Babe.” Ace said as he walked over, grabbing Sabo’s hands before he could do something else. Sabo froze, looking up at him with frustrated tears in his eyes.

“Everything’s fucked, guys.” He said softly.

“Sabo, take a deep breath.” Sanji said at the same time that Zoro said “It’s time for us to know the full plan.”

Luffy tugged Sabo onto the couch between him and Ace, doing what he did best by comforting through touch as he snuggled against his big brother’s side.

“What’s happened?” Rosinante asked as he, Zoro and Sanji sat down too. 

“Kaku and Funkfreed were supposed to kidnap Law. It was going to be a way to force Doflamingo to move on our timeline instead of his. But then fucking Crocodile wanted another set of victims so he went after the kids.” Sabo said with a grimace.

“Oh. So now Shanks and Sengoku have to step in.” Rosinante sighed.

“Wait, you planned to kidnap Law?” Zoro asked in surprise as Luffy gasped. Sabo nodded.

“Yeah, he agreed to it. It was so he could help Lucci and CP9 predict Doflamingo’s actions in case the plan changes in the heat of the moment.” Sabo explained.

“But now that the kids are involved, The World Government can’t continue to let just the two Cipher Pol units handle this. The marines will be brought in to take back the children at all costs.” Rosinante said with a groan, running a hand over his face. Sabo nodded, body shaking as a cold feeling of failure settled over him.

“I’m so sorry, guys. This is all my fault.” He said as tears began to fall down his face.

“Hey, that’s not true at all. If anything Lucci fucked up by trusting Crocodile.” Ace said as he tucked Sabo’s head under his chin. Luffy nodded, cuddled against his shoulder.

“Hopefully the kids will be okay.” Sanji sighed. Sabo nodded, closing his eyes.

If any of them were hurt he would never forgive himself.

* * *

“Babe, it’s going to be okay.” Ace whispered in Sabo’s ear as he shook in his arms. Sabo didn’t respond, just cuddled closer. The two were in the back of one of the trucks with Rosinante, Zoro, Luffy and Sanji. Viola and Monet were driving.

All around them the rest of the family were in various vehicles too, speeding towards their destination.

The plan was simple. The dancers, Giolla, and Sugar would protect the vehicles.

The specialists and the executives would lead the frontal assault, and the fighters would hold off anyone that tried to stop them. The executives would try to get to Law and the kids out as safely as possible.

As they pulled to a stop on a hill overlooking CP9’s headquarters, Ace led the way out of the bed of the truck.

“This is it, guys. See you on the other side.” He said with a bitter smile. Sabo squeezed his hand as they all began to head down the hill.

* * *

“I’m sorry!” Kaya cried out in pain. Law shook his head, spreading her legs a bit more so he could try and check up on how far along she was.

As if this situation couldn’t get any worse, the stress of it had sent Kaya into labor. Law wasn’t too worried about helping her give birth. Women had been giving birth outside of hospitals in various parts of the world for a long ass time. What concerned him was if something else came up during the process. And with the way the day was going, it was almost guaranteed.

“Don’t worry about it, I’m just glad things seem to be moving quickly.” Law promised while plastering on a confident smirk. She was already at 8 centimeters, so he wasn’t even lying about that part. Seeing his confidence helped her relax as much as she could, and she offered him a weak smile.

“Yeah, Super Kaya, it’s okay. Having babies is painful.” Chimney piped up from where she and the other children were crowded around Yorki on the other side of the room.

“Which is why you won’t have them for a long time, right?” Yorki asked, shifting Tomiko to his other shoulder.

“Right!” Chimney agreed.

“It’d be great if they could come and get us somewhere better sanitized.” Law said sarcastically, glaring up at the camera where the sick fucks were just watching them.

The sudden sound of shouts of alarm and people running was heard and Law sighed.

“Looks like the cavalry has arrived.”

* * *

“I hope the kids are okay.” Rebecca said to Vivi as they helped Merry sort medical supplies.

“Surely they wouldn’t hurt them?” Mansherry said from where she and Carrot were keeping watch from the back of another truck.

“Guess we’ll find out.” Perona sighed, sharing a look with Wanda.

“Looks like it's starting.” Sugar spoke up, popping another grape into her mouth.

* * *

Gladius, Baby 5, and Sai led the way as they kicked in the front doors of CP9’s headquarters.

“Hello boys, thought we’d drop in.” Baby grinned before managing to shoot one of them in the head. Gladius sent a flash grenade at the alarmed officer’s faces and then they all moved forward.

“We’ll go find a place to set up. Bellamy, come along and clear the room for us.” Caesar declared as they split off.

“The question becomes is he up top or down below?” Diamante mused as the rest of them came to an elevator.

“I’m going after Crocodile, and you know that bastard has a top floor office.” Doflamingo declared, hitting the button.

Back in the entrance the fighters, Sabo, Rosinante and Sanji began to fight against the sudden barrage of enemies that poured out of the building.

“Woo, fighting time!” Luffy laughed as he sent a punch flying towards one of the grunts.

“You get way too into stuff like this, Luffy.” Senor Pink sighed as Machivise jumped up and slammed down onto a group of enemies.

“My sex life isn’t complaining.” Zoro smirked as he pulled out Wado and Kitetsu. Sanji laughed, kicking a man in the face as Ace and Sabo grimaced.

“Ew.” They said, sending identical punches to two different people.

“You bastards took my children!” Franky growled as he picked up a man and slammed him down in the ground. Robin whirled around and managed to land a hit to the back of several enemies’ necks, causing them to collapse to the ground.

“Nothing will save you if one strand of their hair is out of place.” She promised softly.

“Agreed.” Iceburg said as he shot a man between the eyes and Paulie punched another.

“Kaya! I’m coming baby!” Usopp screamed as he sent a projectile towards a sniper of the window.

“Me too, sis!” Chopper cried as the young doctor shoved some men back into Nami’s electric baton. She smirked as they let out a cry of pain and the smell of singed hair filled the air.

“That’s for my Mom’s orchard, you bastards.” She declared.

“I will save my husband and son, mark my words.” Brook said, stabbing a man in the stomach as Jinbei stood at his back, slamming his open palm into a man’s chest.

* * *

**CW: Brief birth scene. Skip ahead to "Oh, our little" a few lines down if you want to skip it**

“AH!” Kaya screamed as she gave a final push. Law took the back of the baby’s neck, carefully pulling it free from Kaya’s birth canal. He quickly turned it over and patted its back firmly. The baby coughed weakly under his hand so he reached in with a finger and felt around its throat clearing the blockage. It wailed in protest.

“Law.” Kaya cried, reaching for the baby with shaking arms. Law squeezed her knee.

“Come on, you still have the placenta. Yorki, hand me one of Chimney’s hair ties, please.” He said. Kaya pushed it out and Law quickly ripped apart the umbilical cord, grimacing as blood and other fluids soaked his pants.

“Here.” Yorki said, handing him the hair tie. Law tied it off before using a clear part of the blanket and wiped the baby down the best he could.

“It’s a girl.” He said with a grin. He wrapped her in his lab coat before finally handing her to Kaya.

“Oh, our little Banchina.” Kaya said, tears streaming down her face as she cooed to the baby.

“Ew, gross.” The kids chimed together as Law climbed off of the bed with a squishing noise. He nodded, scowling at the mess in distaste.

This is why he hadn’t focused on gyno.

He reached for his sword when the door suddenly opened. Kaya let out a squeak of surprise, scrambling into a sitting position against the wall as Yorki stood in front of the rest of the children. Law relaxed minutely as he realized who it was. Rob Lucci looked around the room and swore softly.

“Damn it, we arrived too late Kalifa.” He sighed. His secretary stepped out from behind him, tutting at the stench of blood in the room.

“Here, girl.” She said, passing Kaya a pair of clean scrubs.

“Yorki.” She said weakly, offering him the baby. The older male nodded, and after shifting Tomiko to one shoulder, he walked towards the bed. He took the newborn before returning to his corner with the children. Law glared at them as he helped Kaya get out of her soiled dress and into the dry clothing.

“Let them go, Lucci. They weren’t supposed to be a part of this.” He scowled. Lucci nodded, frowning.

“I know. Kalifa will lead them to freedom and you’ll come with me.” He said.

“No!” Kaya cried, clinging to Law. He gently pushed her back, nodding. This would put the plan back on track.

“Agreed. I want no harm to come to them.” He ordered to Kalifa. She rolled her eyes, stepping into the room.

“Alrighty, Dr. Trafalgar. Come along, little ones.” She said. Yorki passed Kaya her newborn before wrapping a protective arm around her waist.

“Law-” She tried to cry, reaching for him. He shook his head, eyes fierce with determination.

“Get your daughter to safety, Kaya. I’ll be right behind you.” He promised. She must have heard how empty it was because she let out a sob before reluctantly following Kalifa and the children.

As soon as they were alone, Law sighed, sheathing his sword.

“Let’s get this over with.” He said. Lucci nodded and without another word they took a nearby private elevator to the top floor.

When the doors opened, he stepped out, noting with some satisfaction that he was staining their carpet with traces of blood and amniotic fluid.

“Ugh, you’re making a mess, as usual.” A man with an odd metal mask scowled from where he sat behind his desk. At his side was the elephant-man that had kidnapped him. As Law spotted Crocodile lounging on the couch he glared.

“I wouldn’t be making a mess if someone hadn’t captured my extremely pregnant protégé.” He snapped. Crocodile shrugged an unapologetic shoulder before taking a hit from his cigar.

“Oops.”

* * *

“Super Joker!” Chimney’s voice had the specialists and the executives pausing. Doflamingo’s eyes widened as he spotted all of the missing children running towards them. Trailing behind them was Kalifa, Kaya and Yorki. Kalifa had a gun to Kaya’s head, out of sight from the children.

“Law traded his freedom for theirs. If you want this little one to live, you will let us go. I encourage a couple of your generals to join us.” She ordered. Doflamingo glared, shaking with rage.

“Fine. Everyone but Diamante, go.” He ordered.

“But Doffy-” Trebol tried to protest. Doflamingo shot him a glare that had the blood rushing from his face and he nodded. Baby took Tomiko from Yorki so he could pick up Laboon, Pica picked up Chimney, Sai picked up Gonbe, and Gladius picked up Tyranno.

As they started to head towards the exit, Doflamingo swore and continued on their journey. Seeing the fear in Chimney’s eyes was the last straw.

Crocodile would die, and soon.

* * *

“Guys, we need to go find Law before Doflamingo does.” Sabo called out to Ace and Rosinante as they all stood back to back, fighting. Ace and Rosinante nodded and Ace whistled for Luffy. Luffy knocked out whoever he had been fighting and then tugged Sanji and Zoro out of their fight as he ran over to his big brother.

“Time?” He asked. Ace nodded.

“Yup. Let’s go.” He said, a look of determination crossing his face. The others had it too and they all headed inside.

They managed to get past the lobby without any issues, but the moment they stepped into the next large atrium, three people were waiting for them.

Rob Lucci, a woman with curly dark blue hair and tight, leather pants and a crop top, and a large man with tattoos on his chest and cropped short white hair.

“Gentlemen. This is where your journey ends. Mr. 1 and Miss Doublefinger and I can’t let you pass.” He said, even as his eyes met Sabo’s. Sabo glared at him, hands curling into fists.

“Why did you kidnap Law and the kids?!” He shouted.

“Oh, this spineless coward didn’t do that. That was all Mr. 0.” The woman laughed. Sabo opened his mouth to continue but Luffy grabbed his shoulder, stepping forward.

“Go find the kids and Lawsy. We’ll take these three.” He said as his boyfriends stepped up to his side. Ace took his hand and Rosinante walked past him, more than okay with this plan. With a reluctant nod, Sabo followed. They could do more good elsewhere.

“Do you really think you can defeat us, twerp?” The woman laughed. Luffy grinned.

“Hell yes.” He said as Sanji aimed a kick for her face. Zoro went for Mr. 1 and Luffy aimed a punch and Lucci’s face.

* * *

“Kaya!” The dancers all cried in unison as Kaya’s group joined them on the hill.

“Girls!” She sobbed, collapsing into Vivi’s waiting arms, mindful of her newborn.

“Here, let me take Tomiko.” Rebecca said to Baby, cuddling the infant close.

“We’re going back down.” Trebol declared and Pica and Gladius set down the children they were holding.

“We’ll give them backup.” Baby said as Sai sat down Tyranno.

“Super Carrot, it was so scary!” Chimney cried as she hugged the teen tightly.

“Shh, you’re safe now, Garchu.” She murmured, returning her hug. Yorki sat down next to Vivi and Kaya, his son in his arms. Gonbe climbed into Wanda’s arms as Tyranno hugged Rebecca’s leg, wanting to stay close to his sister.

“Sugar to all teams. Kaya, Yorki and the children are all safe and sound.” Sugar declared into her radio. A gentle noise of glee came from the battle below and to her amused eyes, they began to fight even better.

“Her name is Banchina, after Usopp’s Mom.” Kaya said as Vivi traced a finger over the baby’s cheek.

“Miss Kaya!” Merry cried out as he ran over to her. “Please allow me to look over you and the baby.” He said, offering her a hand. She took it, nodding. Vivi followed them to help get them both cleaned up.

Down below Chopper, Franky, Robin, Iceburg, Paulie and Brook all sagged with relief.

“I’m a dad!” Usopp declared triumphantly. When he shot his next projectile towards the window, it accidentally blew the entire thing out.

“Congrats, brother, and welcome to the hot dad club.” Franky said with a wink. Robin shook her head, at their antics, even as she was relieved to hear that Kaya had delivered the baby safely.

* * *

Diamante got stopped by some goons immediately off the exit of the elevator but Doflamingo would not be deterred.

“You handle these fuckers.” Doflamingo snapped as he effortlessly pushed on.

He threw open the doors to the room in the center of the hallway and grinned widely when he noticed Crocodile and Law in the room.

Check and mate.

“Law.” Doflamingo purred. Law shivered under his murderous gaze. Nothing made Doflamingo hornier than his rage.

Doflamingo stepped up to his side, pulling him into a possessive kiss, grip brutal in Law’s hair. He yanked his mouth away, smirking at Crocodile.

“How dare you try and take my doll from me, you creepy bastard.” Doflamingo said softly, his murderous intent ringing throughout the room. Crocodile shook his head and Law had to resist the urge to roll his eyes at the irony of that statement.

“Donquixote Doflamingo, you are under arrest!” The man at the desk exclaimed, an annoyed frown on his face at being ignored. Before anyone could move Doflamingo shot the man next to him.

“I don’t give a fuck who you are. Can’t you see we’re in the middle of something?” He snarled at him.

“This is Chief Spandam of CP9. Lucci’s boss. I can take him if you want to handle Crocodile.” Law offered. Doflamingo kissed him again before releasing him. Law stumbled as he got back his balance and he took a deep breath as Spandam jumped up from his desk, pulling a sword out as Law unsheathed his own. Taking a breath to center himself, Law moved forward to strike as behind him Doflamingo did the same, shooting at Crocodile.

As he did so, no one noticed that he pressed a small button on his watch.

* * *

“We need to hurry.” Sabo insisted as his watch beeped. It indicated that phase 3 was about to begin.

“Law.” Rosinante murmured as they turned a corner. They paused as they noticed two fingers standing at the end. A flamboyant man that resembled a swan and a man with a square nose.

“End of the road, wa yo!” The swan man declared.

“Move.” Rosinante ordered, pulling out his gun and turning off the safety. He was tired of these damned road blocks.

“Rosi, wait. Let Sabo and I handle these idiots.” Ace said, putting a hand on the gun. Sabo nodded, eyes narrowing on their opponents.

With a nod, Rosinante ran past them as Sabo collided with the man with the square nose and Ace aimed a flaming fist at the swan man.

* * *

“Whoa, you’re crazy strong!” Luffy exclaimed as Rob Lucci threw another punch at him. Lucci snorted, shaking his head before bringing his leg up to kick Luffy back.

“I don’t want to hear that from someone like you.” He spat.

Across the room Zoro was slashing against Mr. 1, who somehow managed to dodge every one of his attacks. In fact, every time his sword hit his skin it appeared to just bounce off of him.

“How in the hell do you do that?” He asked. Mr. 1 sent a punch his way that he managed to block with Wado, even as his arms shook from the effort.

“Does it matter?” He asked and Zoro let out a cry of pain as he got pushed into the ground.

Sanji tried his best to focus on attacking his opponent, who had knives everywhere on her. He flipped backwards to avoid her latest strike, and while he was on his hands, he managed to swivel his hips and land a kick to her face.

“How can you hit a woman?!” Miss Doublefinger mocked as she dodged it. Sanji pushed himself off of his hands, landing gracefully on his feet.

“You’ll notice that I’m kicking you, actually. My hands are for cooking.” He said, casually sliding his hands into his pockets. The woman’s brow twitched in irritation and she began her assault once again.

* * *

Law panted as he tried to catch his breath, standing over Spandam’s defeated form.

“Stay down.” Law ordered, and he watched as a light of recognition dawned on Spandam, indicating he understood their code word. 

Law looked up as he heard footsteps rapidly approaching and a part of him was relieved to find Rosinante in the doorway. Their eyes met, and he could see the relief in his boyfriend’s gaze. Together they turned and watched as Crocodile and Doflamingo continued to fight.

“You are the one that betrayed us!” Doflamingo roared as he managed to land on top of him. Crocodile spat a wad of blood in his face, glaring up at him.

“I never betrayed you, you bastard. I wanted to be your equal and you overreacted, like you always fucking do, so I had to make a point.” Crocodile snapped. Doflamingo snarled and raised his hand to punch him in the face.

A movement out of the corner of Rosinante’s eye pulled his attention away from that fight. His eyes widened in horror as he spotted Spandam raise a shaking hand, a detonator in hand.

“Law-” Rosinante called softly. Law looked over at him, and then at Spandam. To Rosinante’s horror, a look of recognition settled on Law’s face and he turned back to Rosinante. He walked over to Rosinante, kissing him softly.

“Now, Spandam.” He ordered against his boyfriend’s lips. The floor under them shook ominously after he pressed the button. Law pushed Rosinante away, a sad smile crossing his face.

“No, Law-” Rosinante tried to protest, reaching for him again as his blood ran cold.

“Always remember that I love you, Rosinante.” He said, tears shining in his eye before he closed and locked the door. A second later the ground collapsed beneath him as a deafening explosion caused his ears to ring.

“Law!” Rosinante screamed, pounding on the door. A loud explosion on the other side came next, followed by the entire building shaking. “No!” He sobbed, sliding to his knees.

* * *

“The Marines?” Yorki asked in surprise as a ton of vehicles and helicopters surrounded them. All of the children were pulled closer. An old woman, an older man with a goat of all things, a man with red hair, and Koala all stepped out of the helicopter.

“Koala?” Kaya asked, frowning as she approached.

“Hi everyone. We’re here to help eradicate Baroque Works and the poison from the Doflamingo Family.” She explained with a smile, eyes lighting up as she spotted the baby in Kaya’s arms. She had been worried when they got the news that Kaya had been kidnapped too.

“Koala and I will handle things up here. Go start arresting with glee you two.” Tsuru said to Sengoku and Shanks. They nodded and immediately began to head towards the battle. “I’m Vice-Admiral Tsuru by the way. Koala is one of our Cipher Pol Agis 0 agents.” Tsuru explained as medics rushed forward, offering to examine the children and Kaya.

Down below Sengoku and Shanks led a ton of troops. Shank raised a gun, shooting it into the sky.

“This battle is over. Surrender now and make it easier for yourselves.” He ordered.

“Whoa!” Chopper said in awe as he and the rest of the crew stopped fighting immediately.

“They are Sabo’s friends, so it’s okay.” Robin explained when Iceburg and Nami opened their mouths to protest.

“What?!” Everyone cried out in shock.

* * *

Sanji managed to knock Miss Doublefinger out with a kick to the side of her head.

“Now stay down, sweet lady.” He said as he pulled out a cigarette. He lit it up as he turned to watch his boyfriends’ progress.

Zoro managed to slash Mr. 1’s chest open and he collapsed on the ground with a defeated grunt. At his fall, Luffy was suddenly restrained. When Luffy began to roar with anger at being restrained, and Sanji and Zoro began to approach him, he shook Luffy to quiet him down.

“Enough. Let me arrest them.” Lucci said.

“What?!” The three exclaimed in confusion. He rolled his eyes.

“I’m part of the reason we’re successful. Now one of you help me by taking the woman. We need to leave now.” He ordered.

“But Ace and Law-” Luffy tried to protest as Sanji helped him stand. Zoro took a pair of handcuffs from Lucci and slapped them on Miss Doublefinger’s wrists before tossing her over his shoulder.

“From this point forward, the only people allowed to continue with the mission are Sabo and Law. The rest of us are to evacuate.” He explained, hauling a bleeding Mr. 1 up.

“Come on, Luffy. Law and Sabo worked hard on this plan.” Sanji insisted. With a reluctant sigh, Luffy nodded and they headed for the exit.

* * *

“Queen, I’m coming your way!” The swan man, which they now knew as Mr. 2, cried as he passed out. Ace rolled his eyes, kicking the flames out of his skirt. Behind him Sabo’s fight abruptly stopped.

“Wait, we’re done. Sabo, you need to hurry.” The man known as Kaku said. Sabo nodded, looking over at Ace. He shook his head when Ace opened his mouth to ask for an explanation. Now wasn’t the time.

“I know, we’re running short on time. You got him?” He asked. Kaku nodded, picking up Mr. 2. Before they could say anything else, a loud explosion came from above and the entire building shook.

* * *

Kaya watched in horror as a good chunk of the building was blown away. Chimney, Laboon and Tyranno all cheered but Gonbe let out a frightened noise, cuddling closer to Carrot.

“What was that?” She asked in alarm, clutching her newborn closer to her.

“Part of phase 3.” Koala explained from where she was braiding Chimney’s hair.

“Part of the plan was to blow away half the building?” Yorki asked as they watched the dust settle. From what they could tell, an entire corner had all of its floors blown away, leaving just the top part of the roof.

“Yes.” Tsuru said, narrowing her eyes as she watched for any sign of bodies falling.

“I hope everyone is okay.” Kaya whispered, leaning against Vivi’s shoulder.

* * *

“Whoa!” Usopp cried out from where he was helping the Marines and Cipher Pol teams gather the Baroque Works crew. Trebol, Diamante, and Pica all had been arrested already, their crimes from Dressrosa finally catching up to them.

“This is part of the plan, guys.” Shanks reassured them, waving as Lucci led Zoro, Sanji, and Luffy out of the building.

“Who plans to blow up a building?” Usopp exclaimed. Franky laughed, patting him on the back.

“Well I think that’s a super awesome plan!” He said, nodding his approval.

“I hope the others are okay.” Nami murmured to Robin. The older woman nodded, eyes narrowing when Sabo, Law, Rosinante and Ace didn’t immediately follow the Monster Trio.

* * *

Law groaned as he willed his head to stop spinning. Everything hurt, and he was sure he had at least two broken ribs, and probably a very badly sprained ankle. By some miracle he was still alive, so he had that going for him at least. The stinging in his right hand reminded him of a piece of rubble he had grabbed onto somewhere around the second or third floor. That had probably kept him alive, he thought as he flexed the hand, wincing as nothing but pain came back to him.

He rolled over and observed their surroundings.

As planned, they had fallen into the isolation room in the basement. The lifeless corpses of Funkfreed and Spandam were not according to plan, but Law wasn’t going to bitch. Both were buried under rubble nearby.

And in the middle of the room were Doflamingo and Crocodile. Doflamingo had a hand in Crocodile’s hair as he kissed him fiercely, and Law pushed back a wave of revulsion from the sight. When he pulled back, he was smiling down at Crocodile, who was smiling back.

“You gave me a life once, Doffy. It’s only fitting that you are the one that takes it away.” Crocodile said. Law was confused as Doflamingo began to laugh with hysterics, rolling off of Crocodile’s body to reveal a bloody knife in his hand.

“Sleep, fucker.” He continued to laugh, tossing an arm over his eyes as tears streamed down his cheeks. As he watched him fall into some form of psychotic break, Law knew now was the time to act. He grabbed a gun that had fallen nearby him and used his sword to help him get to his feet. Slowly he began to limp towards Doflamingo, determination and adrenaline fueling him forward.

* * *

Ace and Sabo managed to get to the top floor. As they stepped foot out of the elevator, it powered off and the lights began to flicker.

“Fuck.” Ace swore. Sabo ran towards the hunched form of Rosinante, shaking his shoulders to get his attention.

“Rosinante, come on, snap out of it. He’s going to be fine.” Sabo tried. Rosinante shook his head, sobbing as he remembered Law’s last smile.

“How can he survive an explosion, Sabo?! This wasn’t part of the plan.” He wailed. Sabo slapped him, causing Ace to wince. Rosinante stifled his sobs in shock. Sabo offered him a quiet apology, cupping his face.

“It was, Rosi, I promise. We wanted to make sure Doflamingo stays dead. Now come on, let’s get down to the basement. That’s where they are.” He said. Ace breathed a sigh of relief as Rosinante wiped his eyes, mind spinning with questions. Sabo helped him to his feet and they all took the stairs as quickly as their feet would carry them.

When they got out of the stairs, they discovered a large hole in one of the cells. In it stood Law, his sword in Doflamingo’s shoulder. When Law’s shoulders begin to shake Ace takes Sabo’s hand and pushes Rosinante forward. The two turn their backs, giving them a moment of privacy.

Rosinante took a moment to swallow his overwhelming relief at seeing Law standing. When a choked noise escaped his boyfriend, he slowly entered the room. To his surprise Law lifts a gun and points it at Doflamingo’s smirking face.

“Law.” Rosinante murmured, winding his arms around his hips. Law ignored him, shaking with rage.

“I’m not that easy to kill, little doll.” Doflamingo purred, even as a trail of blood spilled from the corner of one lip. “What, was this a revenge scheme the two of you cooked up?” He mocked. Law twisted his sword as he pulled it out of Doflamingo, sheathing it quickly.

“No. This is about taking back the freedom you stole from us.” He said. When Doflamingo opened his mouth to speak, Law pointed the gun down towards his right leg and pulled the trigger. Rosinante tried his best not to flinch as the gunshot rang throughout the small room.

“That’s for Whitebeard, a better man than any of us will ever be. You owed him your life you asshole.” Law said, and his voice was calm even with the shaking.

“You little shit-” Doflamingo cried out again as his left leg was shot next.

“That was for killing Marco. He taught me the basics of medicine, so this is me paying him back for that.” Law said next, voice growing stronger. Rosinante’s arms tightened around his waist, a silent show of support.

“That was for Bepo, for Shachi, for Penguin, who didn’t deserve their deaths.” He said as he shot his stomach. Doflamingo glared up at him from behind his glasses but Law pushed on, raising the gun a little higher, right on his heart.

“This is for Rosinante, for taking him away from us, from me for so fucking long because you’re a bastard.” He said, finger shaking as he pulled the trigger. He knew that Doflamingo could survive a minute or so after getting shot in the heart, so he was willing to take that risk so he could finish his speech.

“I should have finished the job, you ungrateful cunts!” Doflamingo snarled in a last show of bravado. Law met his eyes coldly and aimed the gun at his head next.

“And this? This one’s for me. For all of the bullshit you’ve done to me. For taking away my innocence, Luffy’s, taking Zoro’s eye, and hurting Ace too. Die and go straight to hell, you absolute dick.” Law said, pulling the trigger. As Doflamingo’s brains joined the pool of blood on the floor, Law dropped the gun, starting to shake again.

“Shh, Law, I got you.” Rosinante murmured, dragging him away from his brother’s corpse.

“I…I killed him. I actually managed to kill him.” Law muttered in shock. Rosinante hugged him tighter, pressing a kiss to his forehead. He would hold him as long as he needed.

* * *

Luffy was practically shaking between Sanji and Zoro as they watched with bated breath for the others to exit the building.

Ace and Sabo exited first, looking bruised but not too badly injured, their hands clasped together. And shortly behind them came Rosinante with Law in his arms. Luffy sagged against his boyfriends with relief, so happy to see all of them safe again.

Law reached out and patted Ace’s shoulder to get his attention. After saying something Ace nodded and he stepped forward. He whistled for their attention, and someone handed them a megaphone.

“Donquixote Doflamingo and Sir Crocodile are dead.” He announced. A ripple of amazement and confusion went over the crowd. Sabo took it next.

“My name is Sabo, and I’m one of the lead Cipher Pol Agis 0 agents for this mission. At this time the only ones under arrest are those in Baroque Works, their affiliates, the executives of the Doflamingo Family that didn’t help us with this plan, and anyone that tried to defend any of those parties.” He announced. Ace took it back.

“We are going back to Dressrosa tonight. Please head up the hill and wait for Admiral Sengoku to give us the all clear. In three days, June 15th, we will be having a family meeting to discuss next steps. If you have any questions, please hold them until then. I promise we have a plan people, so don’t panic. We all need a couple days to cope.” He said before handing the megaphone back to whomever gave it to him.

Ace looked back at Law, who nodded and they began their journey up the hill. Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro joined them.

To their surprise, Pudding and the Baratie were waiting for them, baby Happo reaching for Baby 5 in her arms.

“We didn’t want anyone to pass out on the way home.” Pudding smiled as Sanji hugged her tightly.

“It was Koala’s idea.” Zeff added. Sabo grinned, releasing Ace’s hand to go and hug his friend.

“I’m going to see if I can help.” Rosinante said to Law, who nodded. Ace stepped in, wrapping an arm around his waist. They joined Zoro and Luffy at the edge of the hill, watching the sun set over the building.

Luffy took Ace’s hand as Zoro’s arms wrapped around his waist.

“We’re free.” Luffy whispered, eyes wide. Zoro nodded, pressing a kiss to his cheek as tears streamed down Ace’s face. Law rested his cheek on Ace’s shoulder, watching the shadows grow over CP9’s building…and Doflamingo’s final resting place.

After nearly 20 years, they were all free. Luffy looked over his shoulder and his heart warmed as he took in their family.

Rosinante was helping Kaya into a wheelchair, newborn Banchina in her arms. Merry was standing next to her, his arm around Chopper’s shaking shoulders as Usopp held the wheelchair steady.

Sanji was sorting meals for everyone alongside the staff of the Baratie, and he sent Luffy a reassuring wink.

Sabo was standing with Koala, Shanks, Tsuru and Sengoku, discussing their next steps.

Iceburg and Robin were looking over something on a government issued tablet. On Robin’s shoulder slept little Gonbe and on Iceburg’s slept Tomiko. Chimney was in Franky’s arms as he and Paulie (holding Tyranno) helped the dancers find warm clothing from the pile of donations The Marines had brought with them.

Nami and Jinbei were discussing the fastest and safest route they could take home, with Baby 5 and Senor Pink assisting them. On Baby 5’s hip was baby Happo.

Brook was sitting with Monet and Sugar, discussing something with Viola and Rebecca. From the amused look on Viola’s face and the wicked grin on Sugar’s, he was sure it was some kind of crazy dance number. Yorki sat next to his husband, Laboon sleeping in his arms.

“You okay?” Ace asked Law, squeezing his waist. Law nodded.

“Yeah.” He murmured.

And for the first time in a long time, he meant it.

* * *

As soon as they were on the boat, Law took Rosinante’s arm with a shaking hand.

“I need a quiet place.” He said, voice trembling. Rosinante nodded, wrapping an arm around him. Zoro must have heard it because he checked that he had his phone and walked over to them.

“I’ll keep people away.” He promised. Law reached out and squeezed his shoulder in thanks.

They end up in a bedroom cabin. Rosinante tears the blanket off of the bed, wraps Law tight in it and then pulls him down onto the bed.

Law doesn’t cry, he just stares at the wall in front of them as his mind tries to catch up on all of the crazy shit that had happened today.

It’s close to midnight when he finally manages to get a grasp on his mental state and he sighs, sitting up.

“Okay?” Rosinante asked, rubbing a hand over his back. Law shrugged, not bothering to answer one way or the other.

“Let’s go smoke on the deck.” He said instead. Rosinante nodded and they left the room. Zoro was still sitting there, and the sight of him caused a wave of affection to wash over Law.

“Smoke?” Law offered. Zoro nodded

The deck was full of people, surprisingly enough. Or it was surprising until Law spotted Dressrosa in the distance.

As he leaned against the rail, looking over the approaching island, for once in his life he wasn’t dreading going home.

* * *

Effective June 15th, the Doflamingo Family no longer ruled Dressrosa. Instead, Queen Violet took over. 

Those in the Doflamingo Family were now free to go wherever they wanted, or they could stick around. The majority of them left. It was really only Luffy’s crew and a handful of others that stayed.

Nami took over all of the night clubs in town. Brook continued to be their main DJ. Usopp continued to be their maintenance provider.

Robin took a permanent position at Dressrosa University.

Tom’s Place switched out its work for the Doflamingo Family to The Royal Family. Iceburg breathed a sigh of relief when he realized their main source of income wasn’t going away.

Kaya, Merry and Chopper opened up a new clinic in town where they treated most of the locals. Law occasionally helped too, when he wasn’t busy with any medical work for the Royal Family or out on a special operation or lecture somewhere. But more on that later.

Jinbei took over as head of security for the Royal Family.

As for the Little Lost Boys? Well they began to forge their own paths.

* * *

**\- Six Months Later -**

“How cool is it that we get our own wing?!” Luffy exclaimed as he jumped onto their new bed. Sanji laughed, dropping the new comforter on top of him.

“You’ve said that every day since Law let us know he was doing this, snookums.” Sanji pointed out with a fond smile. Luffy poked his head out from the comforter and grinned, reaching for Sanji.

“Sanji, don’t be mean to me. Especially now that we’re living together.” He whined. Sanji chuckled, pushing away the comforter and kissing Luffy. Luffy moaned into the kiss, wrapping a leg around his waist.

Luffy still danced at the clubs when he wasn’t working under Jinbei at the palace. Zoro was now teaching self-defense classes and other martial arts techniques at his new dojo a few blocks away. They had definitely wanted to open it within walking distance so he wouldn’t get lost. Sanji was still working at the Baratie, but had finally moved out of his old man’s place now that the house was built.

“Hey Luffy, guess what?” He said when they parted.

“What?” Luffy asked. Sanji opened his mouth to say something but what came out instead was a surprise moan as Zoro suddenly smacked his ass.

“Ooooh, are you horny, Sanji?” Luffy asked with a grin.

“Our shower is done.” Zoro announced with a feral grin. Sanji shot him a dirty look before turning his attention back to Luffy.

“That’s what I was going to say before I got my ass smacked.” He sighed, even as he let out a surprised yelp with Luffy smacked it this time on the opposite cheek.

“Sanji, let’s go have shower sex as loud as we can!” He laughed, climbing out of his arms and running for the shower. Sanji shook his head, rubbing at his still stinging ass. He pouted when Zoro grabbed the sensitive skin, though it was quickly kissed away.

“Spanking is a ton of fun, cook. I’m sure Luffy would be eager to demonstrate.” He said before sliding his tongue into Sanji’s lips. Sanji moaned, pressing closer. They were interrupted by a wet wash rag to the face. Both turned twin glares to a grinning and naked Luffy before giving chase into the bathroom.

* * *

“Man you’ve gotten so good at that, baby.” Ace moaned as Sabo pressed kisses to his lower back. He smiled, sliding a finger into Ace’s sensitive hole.

“I had a good teacher.” He said with a wink.

When they are done christening their new bed, Ace pulled Sabo into his arms.

“I’m glad we don’t have to worry about one of us getting home in the morning.” He said with a grin. Sabo returned it, kissing his lips.

For the first time in over 7 years, they were finally living together again. Not only that, but for the first time in their lives, the life of luxury they had always managed to find themselves in wasn’t tainted by the Family.

“I still can’t believe we’re stinking rich.” Ace sighed happily as he sank into the pillows.

There were many shocking things at the reading of Doflamingo’s will. But the most shocking of all had been when the official reading the will had pulled out Marco’s too.

Whitebeard had left his entire fortune to Marco, which didn’t really surprise anyone. But what surprised Ace and had him breaking down in the middle of that stuffy office was the fact that Marco left him not only every bit of that fortune, but a final love note apologizing for leaving him in this mess.

So after discussing his options with Law, who was also now a very wealthy man, they decided to do a few different things. The first was to tear down their old apartment building; it had too many bad memories associated with it, and was too small for their family of 7 anyway. They bought out all of the tenants with a considerable amount of money and then built a mansion in its place. It had 10 bedrooms, 5 bathrooms, and a kitchen that had Sanji weeping for joy (because he got to design it), a large living room, and a family room.

“It’s probably unhealthy for us all to continue living together like this, but…I’m not ready for anything else yet, Ace.” Law had admitted as they discussed their options. Ace had wholeheartedly agreed.

And so now here he was, in his and Sabo’s master bedroom under the world’s best set of sheets, nice and sated.

Like Luffy, Ace still danced at the club occasionally. It was really just for fun instead of necessity. He also worked under Nami as her main security consultant. Sabo still worked for Cipher Pol, but had requested a transfer to their central intelligence division. This would allow him to spend more time in Dressrosa, and honestly he wanted to put his fighting days behind him. He took over Law’s office in the Birdcage as his main operations hub, not wanting to work where he lived again. Law had no problem with this, as he never wanted to use that office again.

“You know, Rosi and I are talking about spending the week of Christmas on a beach somewhere.” Sabo said, tracing over Ace’s tattoo.

“Hell yes. You tell me where and when and I’ll be there.” He said eagerly. Sabo smiled, pressing a kiss to his cheek before reaching over and turning off the light.

* * *

Law stared at his new home office with a pleased smirk.

“I definitely think two bookshelves instead of one was a good idea.” He looked over to find Rosinante standing in the doorway, hair wet from his recent shower. Law held out a hand, signaling that touching was okay at the moment.

It had been very hit or miss in the months following Doflamingo’s death, but he was happy to report it appeared to be on an upward trend.

“Agreed. Now I just need my last shipment of supplies to come in and I’ll be prepared for anything.” He said with a content sigh as Rosinante wrapped an arm around his waist.

“Are you traveling again soon?” The older of the two asked. Law shook his head, looking up to meet his curious gaze.

“Nah. Not with the holidays and Ace’s birthday. I just have a few consultations at the hospital, and then a checkup with the kids. You?” He asked. Rosinante practically beamed and he kissed his lips.

“Actually, I was hoping you would travel with me. All of us. Let’s go to the beach, Law.” He said, and Law felt himself melt at the excitement on his face.

“Okay.” He agreed and he was kissed again. He chuckled against his lips, winding his arms around Rosinante’s neck.

Law turned down Queen Violet’s offer as being Chief Advisor to the throne. He turned down a lot of things, actually. Instead he decided it was high time to focus on his medical career. He spent his time doing consultations for surgeries, caring for their Family members, doing the occasional guest lecture at a college, or helping Kaya and Chopper out at their clinic.

It was chaotic, like his life typically was, but it was absolutely perfect for him. He didn’t have any long lasting commitments, and he was truly his own boss.

Rosinante still worked for the Marine’s, but he was officially stationed in Dressrosa now, at Queen Violet’s request. Considering that Dressrosa had a pretty efficient militia, it was easy work for him. He was more of a World Government liaison/consultant than a military commander.

Not that either of them needed to work, after the reading of Doflamingo’s will. It didn’t surprise Law when the majority of his fortune and all of his assets were left to him. What did surprise him was when Doflamingo left Rosinante a portion of it too.

“I think I figured out how to adjust the jets in our bath, by the way.” Rosinante’s voice pulled him out of his musings and he looked up at him with a grin.

“I know you just got out of the shower, but show me?” He asked. Rosinante smiled and pulled him from his office, leading him towards the bathroom in their master bath.

As Law rested against his chest, he once again thanked whatever god he needed to that brought Rosinante back to him. There was no doubt in his mind that he wouldn’t be free right now if that hadn’t happened.

* * *

Growing up, Ace, Luffy and Sabo had wanted to be pirates.

Law wanted to be a doctor like his father.

Sanji wanted to be a chef.

Zoro wanted to be a great swordsman.

And Rosinante? Well he just wanted to find a happy family.

By the end of it, everyone in their family is happy and safe and loved. They have bright futures ahead of them, and more importantly, they have each other.

The road getting here was filled with hell, but all of them agreed it was definitely worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're done! Thank you all so, so much for your love and support on this journey. This was the first big fic I've completed in awhile, and it was my first big quarantine project. It also featured a few new things I wanted to try my hand at, and One Piece felt like a safe place to do it at!
> 
> Special thanks to my wife for beta-ing this for me <3
> 
> PS - you can take a look at my insta (@kida.Asumi) to follow along with my next project. It's a BNHA fic series based on a fic I posted for my 12 days of OTP. My goal will be to start posting this summer/early fall!


End file.
